The Beautiful Mind of Katherine Pryde
by Kinetically Charmed
Summary: Story told through Kitty's online diary, an interesting peek into her weird mind.-Kiotr,Romy,Jottma. Rogue has started her own blog now. She's such a copy cat. "The Brilliant Mind of Rogue", seriously. I know imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, but come on...
1. Irk: to irritate or vex

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. But it probably should. I mean... I'm a smart cookie. No one seems to think I am, and that like, totally irks me...

**Entry number one:**

Things that Irk me.

Okay, so like, I'm sitting here... bored out of my mind, just randomly thinking of things that irk me. Firstly, the word irk. I know, right?! What does that even mean? Is it in the dictionary? Whatever.

To get to my point, the main thing that bugs me, is when people think I'm a moron without even getting to know me. It's like... y'know... y'know how they say not to judge a book by it's cover (which I totally do all the time, and that saying is another thing that totally irks me but it gets the point across, so shut up.) well, I'm like, the worlds greatest novel, and I have a really ditzy looking cover. It'd be like, pink... and baby blue. Probably have some like, flowers on it or something. Maybe a few cats, because while I'm not like a crazy cat lady, my code name is Shadowcat for some reason. (Who came up with that nickname anyways?!) I like lasagna too, so maybe a picture of Garfield, but then I bet people would get confused and pick up my book thinking they're getting Garfield... so nevermind with that.

What was I saying?

Right, no ok. So I have a pretty, possibly shallow looking cover. And so people just assume that this is what is on the inside too. But it's totally not! They don't even bother to flip the book over and read the description on the back! (I have no idea how that works into the annalogy, I just thought of it and it made me laugh.) But seriously. I'm really smart! I may not be as sharp as a whip, but I'm... smart!

Ugh, whatever. Okay. So that's the first (second if you count the irk thing) thing that irks me.

Another thing that bugs the crap outta me is people who use abbrv. instead of just typ. out the wrd. Like... C U later! Actually they'd probably use l8er (Oh my gosh I totally just got that!) Or when they're texting, and they mention the word text. But to "save time" they drop the "e" and say "txt". Like they're so important that they don't have enough TIME to deal with the letter "e". It's one extra letter people, and it makes you look like less of an ass.

Hmmm let's see... I hate people trying to shove the whole "eat healthy" thing down my throat like if I don't eat healthy I'll... die or stuff. I'm going to die anyways guys, let me eat my doughnut in peace. (But not the kind with jam in it. I also hate stuff with jam in it. You think you're eating one thing, and then you hit the middle and SHOCK... grossness...) And so He's all like, "let's all start eating healthy around here guys!" with his stupid red sunglasses and his dumb... face... and then who does he get to cook the meals? Jean! (You thought I'd say me. No, not me. Jean.) JEAN. If the crap that Jean cooks is considered healthy food, I swear I'll eat my shoe before I'd ever eat healthy. The woman managed to burn minute rice. MINUTE RICE. It's like, the easiest thing in the history of the planet to make! And then he wants us to eat it and act like it's good so we don't hurt her feelings... and the whole time I'm thinking that if he would have just let us eat Kraft Dinner like we all wanted to, no one's feelings would be hurt.

Guys who don't call back when they said they would? Bugs me. Of course... I mean, I am a woman after all. If you don't want to see me again, then don't say, I'll call you sometime. Just be like, honest. Sure, I might get mad. I might stalk you for a few days... figure out you schedule and follow you around to familiarize myself with it... I might drop in unexpectedly when you're in the middle of a date and tell you I'm pregnant, or that you gave me some weird STD that will certainly end all hope of a sexual relationship with this date you have... I might even smash the hell out of your prized jeep, maybe take that stupid vest you wear all the time and NOT wash it to the specified directions and hope that it shrinks, cut your stupid mullet off while you're sleeping, set your bed on fire...  
But don't you think I deserve honesty? I mean, chances are, I'd end up doing all that stuff to you anyways, unless we ended up getting married and having lots of babies.

People who hate Twilight. Don't get me started. (I bet you hate it cuz you judged the book by it's cover, which brings me back to number one.) (No, but the cover really is stupid. What does an apple have to do with Twilight OR vampiers? Nothing.) (Oh, and if you refer to them as "vamps." that's annoying too. You're not important enough to drop half of the word off to your liking. It's just not working for me.)

Last but not least, people who say they're "random". Like that's describing themselves, in one word. "Random". Really? You're really so random and freakish and totally insane that you have to tell people how RANDOM you are on a regular basis!? Wow! You really are random! I want to be your friend now! NOT. haha... that was kind of mean, I'm sorry random people. Not like, random people, but people who are random. I wouldn't just like, go around apologizing to random people. That would be random. I've said the word so many times now that it doesn't make sense anymore.

Oh no wait, one more. I hate people who carry animals around with them in their purse. Gross.

That's all folks! Not like... ALL all... I'll write more, just not like, now. I have stuff to do you know. So if you liked it, why not review?! Maybe even like, oh I don't know... set a story alert? That would be like totally rad.

Tootles!

Kitty


	2. I'm 101!

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number two:**

Beautiful people.

No, not the Marylin Manson song. The actual people. Who are beautiful. I mean, at least according to People Magazine.

Okay, so I'm totally a sucker for this issue. I don't actually buy it, I just flip through the pictures while I'm waiting in line at the grocery store. Who wants to READ about these people, we just want to see pictures. Right?! (That's like the guys who say they get Playboy to read the articles...) They aren't "People Magazine's 100 most interesting people." Or like... "People Magazines 100 people who do things that other people want to read about" It's beautiful people. So we all just want to gawk at their sweet bodies and beautiful faces, maybe rip out a few pictures and tuck them in their jean pocket when no one's looking so they can take a peek at it when they need a pick me up. (Oh my gosh I've been hanging around Gambit too long.)

So never mind the thing about stealing. (Who WOULDN'T want a picture of Zac Efronin the butt pocket of their favorite pair of skinny jeans?! WHO!?) But seriously... this whole issue (like, the issue of the magazine. Not the issue as in, it's a problem.) got me thinking. What kind of job is that?! To sit around all day and discuss who is beautiful enough to be in the 100 most beautiful people issue? And what about number 101? With my luck, it'd totally be me. No, it is. I'm just going to assume that I'm People Magazines 101st beautiful person. Didn't quite make the cut, but I'm still up there! LOL! But seriously. That is a job I would NOT want to have.

I know you're thinking, "did she just say she doesn't want that job?!" And the answer is, yes I did. Here is my reasoning. It is a lot of pressure! Oh my gosh! I can't even imagine... think of how pissed off George Clooney must be that he didn't get the Sexiest Man Alive title again!? I wouldn't want to be the one who made THAT decision... or what about Brad Pitt?! I want to be the one he comes to cry to... so I can give him comfort in his time of need. Give him a shoulder to cry on and then, after years of friendship, he'll leave Angelina for me.  
That would all be ruined if _I_was the reason he was crying! (Don't even get me started on the dude they picked for Sexiest Man Alive... Hugh Grant or whatever... pfft.)

I wonder if they have to do like, a vote or something to decide who gets to be on the short list. Like, the people at People sit at their big table with all their pretty designer clothes on, and their all like... "Well, Will Smith is beautiful, but he's not "People" beautiful." And then someone would be like "You're wrong!" And then someone else is all "Let's put it to a vote!" And then the one guy's like "All in favor of Will Smith as "People" beautiful, say Aye. All Opposed say Nay."  
I guess if that were the case, it wouldn't be a bad job to have. Since all the pressure isn't just on you alone. And Brad Pitt wouldn't be mad at me because I could tell him I voted for him.

And why do all the people that show up in this magazine just happen to be famous? I'm sure that there are plenty of beautiful, unfamous people out there who deserve to be in there more than some of the talented not-so-pretty people in there that made the cut. I know I can think of a handful. Umm... Storm for one? She's friggin' beautiful! And what about Gambit? (Oh Lordy, don't tell him I said that.) He's not so bad looking, better than Jimmy Fallon...

Another thing. How can you include TWO of the Jonas Brothers and not ALL THREE?! How freaking mean is that!? So mean... ugh. I don't know which one didn't make it, but I don't care. You come to me honey, I'll comfort you. Kitty knows baby... shhh...

I also think it's kind of stupid how they put people who aren't really "Beautiful" per-say in there, just because they've done something really significant or they might have a "good personality" or whatever.  
If having a good personality doesn't land ME dates, it should not land YOU in People Magazine's 100 Most Beautiful People issue.  
Not fair.

Going back to the Sexiest Man Alive issue, (issue as in magazine, again...) I find it very discriminatory. Not because they feature really sexy _men _on the cover (or they SHOULD be sexy, by definition of the title... Hugh Jackson? Was that his name?) It's the alive part. So what if like, I find like... James Dean sexy? Or Elvis, or Sean Connery... but they're not alive... it's not fair. It's not fair at all. And what about the undead?! Why isn't Edward Cullen on the cover of that issue?! Hmm?! And don't tell me "he's not real"... Rogue keeps saying that, but it shouldn't matter! So he's not real, and if he were real, he wouldn't be alive technically... so how is _that _fair?! It's not.  
Not fair at all.

Now I'm all like, depressed and stuff. Ugh. Thanks a lot People Magazine's 100 Most Beautiful 2009 issue.

Thanks. A lot.

XO Kitty


	3. Officer Kitty

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number three:**

Fashion Police.

Yes, that's right. Fashion has a police force, and it goes by the name of Kitty.

So I was at the mall today with my bestie, Rogue... and there was this guy there. I mean, there were lots of guys there, but this one guy in particular caught my eye. And not in the good way.  
No, this guys flashy Don Johnson look is what caught my eye. How awful. Mesh shoes went out of style before I was born dude. Which got me thinking; maybe this poor man didn't know any better. Maybe nobody's ever told him that Miami Vice isn't on TV anymore, and it isn't even in re-runs... and nobody ever told him that unless you're Hannah Montanna's Dad, it is not okay to sport a mullet. (And even _he_ knows better now.)  
And perhaps he's unaware of the social ramifications of wearing bulky gold necklaces that most likely get tangled in that bush of chest hair that's unfortunatley sprouting out of the top of his unbuttoned silk shirt.

And that makes me sad. Sad for him, yes... but sad for humanity in general. I mean... what if this man (heaven forbid) reproduces! We'll have a whole new generation of horrible fashion! I mean, I'm not a fan of pants hanging so low that your boxers show, but somewhere out there _some_ woman is. I'm sure of it... otherwise why do all the rappers have those bikini clad women hanging off of them in the videos? And the really sad part about it, is that there's no excuse for it. None. Not with shows like "What not to wear" and "Queer Eye for the Straight Guy" and the likes. You watch one episode and you got the basic rules down.

Mullets- no.

Gold lamet- no.

Fanny packs - God no.

Gold lamet fanny packs - why are we even still having this conversation?!

You don't wear black shoes with a brown belt. You don't wear white after labour day. You don't wear animal print from head to toe. Please, don't wear your PJ's in public unless you're on your way to the hospital, or of course, it's PJ day at school.

I'll tell you one thing for sure, that's why I dumped Lance. Don't believe the rumors going around that he dumped me... not true. Not true! I dumped him before he had the chance to dump me. And I did it because he dresses like a doorknob. With is stupid... tight black T-shirt. Uh... Simon Cowell called, he wants his shirt back. And his dumb biker glove things that he insists on wearing all the time... because "I'll get blisters!" he doesn't even own a bike. Loser. And those stupid ripped jeans... and his... little vest that he wears instead of a jacket, that ends up smelling like his aftershave, that he lets me borrow when I get chilly, but there are no sleeves so he has to put his arms around me to help keep me warm...

I'm so going to die alone.

-Kitty.

PS, if mr bad dresser is reading this, call me. We can die alone together.

I need some chocolate.


	4. The art of observation

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number four:**

Observation skills.

I'm a pretty observant person you know. There are like, some people who are just all like, in the action and have no idea what's going on around them because they're just so focused on being right that they're clueless -cough-Scott-cough-. And then there are those of us who are quite and reserved and who stand on the sidelines for a few extra minutes to take it all in. Scope everything out. People watch and stuff.

Okay, so I'm not quite OR reserved, but I am observant. Like... I totally noticed when Jean got her hair cut last week. I didn't say anything because my Mom always told me "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Maybe that's why Scott didn't 'notice' either. No... that was totally mean. Her hair cut wasn't that bad. In Jean's hairdressers defense... it'll grow back.

But people always assume that I'm just too caught up in my own little Kitty la-la-land to notice the world around me. Which is like, totally not true. Like, I always notice when Scott and Jean are mysteriously missing from the rec room when everyone else is hanging out... and then when they do show up, they look all winded. And happy. Like they just came in from a long jog or something...  
Or like, when Bobby suddenly disappears, which usually means he's planning a prank and I'm generally observant enough to avoid becoming victim to it. Oh my gosh! A few days ago, he iced up the floor in the kitchen and then hollered out for help. Logan comes bolting around the corner, all ready for a fight with his claws drawn and everything, right into the kitchen... his feet flying out from underneath him and he lands flat on his back, slicing the sides of the cabinets on his way down of course. I was laughing SO HARD. It looked like the old 'slip on a banana peel' gag... soooo funny... Logan failed to appreciate the humor. And Bobby didn't get a chance to. (So funny.)

I also noticed when Lance kept getting all these text messages while we were out on a date... and he looked really uncomfortable with them... so natrually I was like, suspicious, right? So when he goes up to the bathroom, he leaves his phone like an idiot, and so I check it. I mean... all of the messages were just from stupid Toad, and they were all just... dirty jokes and stuff. But the point is that I noticed! Because I'm observant!

And like, I notice when Rogue sneaks out every night and she's gone for like, a while.  
If I didn't know her better, I'd say she was sneaking out to see a BOY. But, this is Rogue we're talking about... (I totally hope she doesn't read this.)  
She's probably just sneaking up to the roof to go be like... emo or something. Contemplate the meaning of life and write poetry about death. Crap like that. (She'd totally kill me if she knew I said that.) She's just not into like, dating. I totally don't get it. (I mean, I _get_it, but I don't.) I notice when we're out at the mall, and all these guys are totally scoping on her. She says they're all just lookin' at me, but it's not true. Only some of them are. The rest are totally looking at her, all slack jawed and goo-goo eyed. Something about the goth look really does it for guys. Pale is the new tan after all... hahaha... (seriously, don't tell her I said any of this.)  
Oh my gosh! I just remembered! The other night at dinner, we were all sitting down at the table for another of Jeans home cooked meals (gag) and I could totally see Pete gawking at her through the corner of my eye. I mean, whenever I'd look up, he'd be looking at me and smile as if he was like, trying to hide it. But I know better.  
He's totally got the hots for Rogue. She's so lucky too... what a hunk.... (of metal. HAHA! I am soooo funny...) But seriously, he's gorgeous.

Ugh, that's totally what I need. Someone like Colossus hangin' off my arm to make Lance jealous. Holy cow! That's totally what I need! I should ask Gambit! He'd be the perfect arm candy!! He's totally sexy, and like... a former Acolyte, which is like a double kick in the groin to Lance because he totally hates the Acolytes... It's perfect!  
I bet Gambit would totally help me out too. I mean, I'd probably have to pay him, but I can see him loving the idea of making someone jealous. Especially Lance. Hahahaha... now I'm totally excited!  
I have to go tell Rogue my idea. She totally doesn't like Lance, keeps saying I can do better. Not that she'll think that Gambit is any better... the two of them fight like cats and dogs. It's so annoying.  
Whatever. Gambit is perfect! (Holy crap, don't tell him I said that. He'd just _love _to hold that over my head.)

Okay, I'm gunna go because I'm totally giggling like a moron and Rogue is giving me "the look", so I have to explain the source of my excitement! Wee!

Wish me luck!!!

Tootles!  
XO KITTY


	5. Planning makes me stressed out

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number five:**

Planning the date.

Okay, so I told Rogue about my big idea... you know, the one where I ask Remy if he'll be my date-for-hire? And she started laughing! I totally thought she'd be dead set against it, but quite the contrary! Infact, she even insisted she be there when I ask Gambit "out". It was kind of weird, I'm not gunna lie, but any time you can get those two in a room and Rogue leaves with a smile, it's a good thing. Even if she's smiling because she's laughing at him.

Anyways, I asked Gambit if he'd do me this huge favor and told him that I'd like, owe him big time. He of course made some crude joke about... being his slave or something. Whatever. But as soon as I brought Lance into the conversation, explaining that it was to make the jerk jealous, he was totally all for it. He even told me I didn't have to pay him, he said it'd be a crime to accept payment for going on a date with a pretty girl like me (Awe!) and then told me that sex will cost extra. Way to ruin the gentleman thing, right? (I wonder how much extra... LOL! No, I'm totally kidding!!)

Right, so then I go back to my room and Rogue stays behind to talk to Gambit. Probably layin' down the ground rules of like, how to treat her best friend. You know the speech that best friends give potential suitors about treating them right or they'll break their legs? Not that Gambit's a potential suitor, please don't get me wrong. I mean, he's totally hot but way not my type. Which is all the more reason Rogue seems to feel the need to stress this point with him. She was totally gone for like an hour after I got back, and when I asked her about it she just told me not to worry about it.

She's totally looking out for her bestie.

So now, I have to comb through my ginormous inventory of clothing to try to find the perfect outfit to wear for Lance. I mean... Gambit. (ha!) Poor goon doesn't know what's coming. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me and my arm candy. It makes me giddy just thinking about it! I'll have to make sure Remy gets all cleaned up too... I mean, the rugged look works for him, but I like my men... crisp. Crisp? I just made it up, whatever. (No! Okay... I like my men shiny. Like Edward Cullen *Swoon* haha... I'm done with that now. Carry on.)

Alright, this is the plan so far. I know exactly which restaurant Lance takes his lady friends to on their first date... don't ask me how I know, I just do. Okay? So first, it's dinner. Which is the part that's totally making me nervous. I mean, I know it's silly and all... but I have no idea what to talk to Remy about for however long dinner will last for. Seriously. I mean, he and I don't exactly dance to the beat of the same drum... I don't even know what things he likes! Women? Um... Motorbikes? Southern stuff? Womens underwear? Geeze... I'm kind of starting to second guess my choice of date... I'm totally in way over my head on this one. I bet he doesn't even like _talk_ on dates. Oh god... I should prepare some conversation topic note cards and bring them with me. Ask him things like...

Uh...

Oh god! I have no idea! This is like, awful... why don't I think these things through before I decide to do them?! Why didn't Rogue talk me out of it! She's supposed to be my best friend! My voice of reason! Geeze! Oh crap... this fake date is like, two days away or whatever and I have no idea what to talk about?! This is not going to make Lance jealous... if he just like, sees us sitting there awkwardly pushing the food around our plates like a couple of... morons! We need to look in tune... like there's a spark there... a certain... I don't know what, as the French say!

Ooo... I wonder how hard it is to learn French.... you think I could do it in two days?

Hmm... I better wake Rogue up and beg her for help. I mean, she might hate the crap out of the guy, but she knows him better than anyone around here. Maybe she can help me with my date conversation starter note cards...

GAH!

PS. Feel free to leave reviews guys, I totally need all the help I can get!! Seriously. I need help...

XO Kitty.


	6. The Dake Eve

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number six:**

The "Dake"...

That's what I call it because it's a fake date. And I couldn't call it a "fate" because that would just sound... presumptuous, and probably really scare Gambit away. lol

Rogue managed to talk me back down. I'm totally chill now. I mean, I'm still nervous, but more nervous about seeing Lance with that _thing_ he's been dating. Don't even get me started on her.

Okay, so as previously mentioned, Rogue talked me down, and reassured me that everything would go awesomely (wait, is that a word?). She even helped me make some conversation note cards to help me keep the conversation going with Gambit- I mean... Remy. That's gunna be a hard one, getting used to calling him by like, his real name all night long. (LMAO... not ALL night long, you dirty minded people...)

Tomorrow night is the big event! I'm actually really looking forward to seeing what Remy is like on a date. I mean, bearing in mind that it's not a real date, I'm sure I can think of what he'd be like on a real date. In fact, I'd rather not know what he's like on a real date. What I'm trying to say is... I'm looking forward to see what Remy's like when he's not being all... Gambit-ish. You know, performing for all the laydees, his cocky winks and smirks and stuff. And I specifically requested that he leave the stupid trench coat at home. He told me that I had complete control over what he wore for the evening... and then made a crude joke -of course- about wearing nothing... yadda yadda. Honestly, I totally understand why Rogue gets so annoyed with him now... He's like a friggin' broken record.

Oh well, I'm not payin' him to talk! LOL! (I mean, technically I'm not paying him at all... but I am paying for the dinner...)

So back to me. Rogue and I went shopping today and found this totally awesome outfit... If this doesn't make Lance jealous, then he's gay. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but come on. I look rockin' hot.

Maybe he is gay. It would explain a lot...

Like, I always wondered why he enjoyed Oprah so much. I mean, she's not _that_ great... I personally think she's totally over-rated, but Lance would get all defensive when I brought that up. Going on about how she was the most powerful woman in the world, and how she rose from poverty to become who she is today, and about her amazing book club, blah blah blah... that's usually when I stopped paying attention. She just annoys me. Kind of the same way that Jean annoys me. Flaunting her perfection for all the world to see...

You know who _I_think is under-rated? Hanson. What ever happened to them?! They were totally awesome... the Jonas Brothers of the 90's. I'm taking bets now as to when the Jonas Brothers will meet their eventual (similar) fate. I'm thinking we give them another few years... and I will be watching them, and swooning for them until the day comes when they become just like Hanson. (The one who played the keyboard... you know the girly looking one? He was so cute.) I mean come on people... it's totally like a carbon copy.  
Lance liked Hanson too. (Oh God I miss him...)

He and I also thought that Val Kilmers performance as Batman was vastly under-rated. Rogue and I argue about this frequently... about who was the better Batman. She liked Michael Keaton. Val Kilmer is my dream boat Batman... sigh. I mean, it's totally unrealistic on the "superhero" scale... the guy's not even a mutant. Whatever. I wonder who's side Gambit would be on... maybe I should ask him. I can add it to my conversation note cards! Oh my gosh! That's so totally perfect!

Okay, I totally have renewed confidence in this _dake_. We are totally gunna kick Lances sweet little ASS.

Yay!

I'm excited again.  
Kitty. XO


	7. The Dake

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number seven:**

The running commentary.

I've just finished getting ready for my Dake with Gambit now (Remy. I have to remember to call him REMY.) and I look totally bitchen hot. I mean, even Rogue was like "you look good" which is a big deal coming from her because usually she just grunts in acknowledgment when I ask her how I look. I'm so nervous that my palms are breaking out into that cold clamy sweat. I'll just have to remember to keep my hands to myself. I said that out loud and Rogue rolled her eyes. lol. Seriously though, Rogue's got it made... being forced to wear the long opera gloves all the time? No sweaty palm syndorme!

Now, in all fairness, I'm not really nervous about my dake as such, just the 'seeing Lance' part. I started to plan everything out and Rogue stopped me, explaining that I had to be prepared for all possible circumstances. Then she used Jean as an example... something about did anyone ever think she'd wind up with Scott? I know I didn't. I'm sure Rogue didn't. (Don't tell anyone but she totally had the hots for him a few years back. I wonder if she still does when she says things like that...)

I'm going to keep you posted as the night goes on via my blackberry, because I have such a bad memory, and I want to be able to share the night in all it's glory! Okay, so we're off to go meet Gambit/Remy at his door! (I know, not exactly romantic, but it's not exactly a date.) Rogue's coming with me, she said she wants to make sure he's dressed appropriately, although I'm not sure why, she was there for like an hour helping him pick out the perfect outfit. I swear, it was the longest those two have gone being in the same room with each other without fighting. Like, there wasn't a peep. No arguing or anything! I guess in the long run... even if this dake doesn't work out as planned, it turned those two into frenemies. Awwwww! (No seriously, I hope it does work out. How sad would that be if the hottest relationship that blossomed out of this was between Rogue and Gambit?! HA. I laugh at the very idea...)

I'll keep you updated!

**Entry number seven .2**

So... we're on our way. He's driving, obviously... and we're sitting here in complete awkward silence, which is why I pulled out my blackberry. I'm sure that doesn't help the awkwardness, but meh.  
First observation: He looks SO fine... oh my gosh. Like... I kind of got giggly when I saw him, and I'm pretty sure I even noticed Rogue staring a little extra long, although she'd never ever admit it. And in reality she was probably just checking to make sure everything was in it's place. (Men are so oblivious sometimes!) Either way... YOWZAHH! And now I'm giggling again and he's looking at me like I've lost my mind through the corner of his eye. lol.  
Second observation: He's awkward too! LOL! It's not just me... the heartbreakin' ragin' Cajun is uncomfortable! Awwwww... No, I should be nice. He doesn't want to like... offend me with his usual dating ploys. lol! I told him not to hold back on the charm crap once we see Lance though. I want him to lay it on thick, the more the better. Hey, if you're gunna make someone jealous, y'gotta do it right.

Anyways, I should like, try to talk to him or something. Oh my gosh! I think I left my note cards on my dresser!

CRAP.

**Entry number seven .3**

It's been like... 20 minutes, still waiting for our food to arrive, but Lance hasn't even shown up yet! Now I'm starting to doubt weather or not he'll even show... which is totally not a good thing. The bottle blonde bimbo he's supposed to be seeing tonight is the kind that he could definatly hit a home run with on the first date. (Did I use that annalogy right? I'm always confused as to what the "bases" all symbolize... I'm assuming home run means "have sex". What else would it be? Marriage? No I think that would be final touchdown. No wait... that's football right? Geeze... why do men have to use stupid sports to compaire relationships to? I'm so confused...) Anyways, I'm sitting in the bathroom (in a chair, not like... "in the bathroom" lol!) I excused myself just so I could announce this update would be the last until the dake is done. If Lance actually does show up... I can't be seen slipping away for any reason. I want the full jealous treatment - and that includes excessive giggling and hanging off my boy toy arm candy. Under no circumstances will I leave his side.  
So I should go... I'm hoping the food will get here soon... I'm hoping Lance will get here soon... otherwise I totally wasted a night of Remy's life he'll never get back. For no reason. Blah. (I'd say I wasted a night of my own, but c'mon... I already told you how gorgeous he looked. lol!)  
(I really hope he never reads this.)

Tootles for now!

Kitty


	8. I want to phase myself into a wall

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number eight:**

A night to forget.

I am so beyond mortified.

I just wish that I could like, crawl into a hole, and like... die. Or disappear. Or both.

So, you're all wondering how the dake went after my last message, right? Here's a clue. AWFUL.  
Okay, so I get back to the table... and everything's going fine! Gambit and I are having a nice, friendly conversation, we ate dinner... and the desert came... and I'm thinking he's not going to show up at all... when in strolls 'the mark'. (That's Lance. Not a guy named Mark. I don't even know any guys named Mark.) His little, blonde eye candy dangling off his arm all like... whatever. Gambit tells me to relax and gives me this little wink that totally made my ovaries skip a beat. (LMAO... I heard that on a show and it made me laugh. I don't really get it...) So sure enough, Lance notices us. And I can totally see the jealousy burning in his eyes as soon as he catches sight of Remy. At that very moment, I swear I could hear a chorus of angels singing. I was sure we'd done it!

Lance wraps his arm around her stupid tiny waist as their led to their table, and (Oh my gosh, I'm getting all flush just remembering this part) Remy scoots around the booth to sit right next to me... he drapes his arm around my shoulder, and then he starts whispering in my ear! Oh good lord, the things he whispered... he said it was just to make sure I blushed... I friggin' blushed alright. So of course, I giggle. And glance over to where _they _were sitting. The look on Lances face was perfect. I wish we could have just stood up, and left right then. But nooo... that would be too simple for ole Kitty! When I looked back, he had his tongue down little miss things throat... (BARF) major PDA, I'm talking like... borderline soft core here.

Remy saw the look on my face, and -bless his heart- told me not to look. He told me that Lance was just doing it to make me jealous, and that if he saw me looking he'd know he won. So I looked away, and he tried to distract me with some conversation. That's a good idea, right?! So he tells me I can ask him anything, with that little smirk of his... and so I ask him why he and Rogue don't get along. He grins this big, cheeseburger grin and tells me that maybe it's all just a big act to hide their secret love affair. Which obviously, made me start to laugh. Remy leaned in to my ear and told me to look at Lance, who was GLARING at us. Oh my gosh, it was amazing! The feeling of victory!!! So with this like, big smile on my face I pop a chocolate covered strawberry into my mouth, all seductive like, right? (We've all seen it done in the movies like, a thousand times...) And then this is where it all starts going downhill.

I slip the chocolate covered strawberry in my mouth, and take a bite. Gambit smiles and tells me I have chocolate on my lip. I go to wipe it off and he stops me, grabbing my hand and looking past me, explaining that Lance was watching. He tells me not to worry about the chocolate, he'll take care of it. Before I have a chance to even think of what the hell is going on, he leans in and... yes... _kisses _me! I'm in so much friggin' shock, that I gasp - with the bit of strawberry still in my yap mind you - and totally inhale the chunk of strawberry.

So... now I'm choking. Which, is completely un-sexy... fyi. And Gambit starts to like, panic, still trying to look all suave to save face for me. He pats my back and tells me that I'm like, turning blue. (Like I can help it...) And then that's when the waitress notices me. She rips me up out of my seat, dropping her tray on the floor with a huge crash, so that if no one noticed me before, they would have to be blind AND deaf to not notice now, and she proceeds to to the Heimlich maneuver on me.

In the middle of the freaking restaurant.

Obviously, I finally coughed it up. Mortified doesn't even begin to describe how I felt... and Remy promptly asks for the check and puts my coat around my shoulders. He tells me he's sorry, asks if I'm okay... I just ask him if Lance noticed. (Oh my gosh, stupid question of the year award goes to...) His frown was answer enough... so I turned around to sneak a peek at them. The two of them were laughing. LAUGHING AT ME. I could have died! I wish I did...

I didn't say anything the entire way home. I can't even have a good FAKE DATE, what the hell is wrong with me?! I didn't even want to acknowledge anyone when I got home, I just ran up to my room and locked myself in. I am such a massive moron. Rogue comes up ever like, 10 minutes, pounding on the door, pleading for me to let her in. I don't know if Gambit told her what happened yet, but I just can't bare the embarassment right now.

My life is over! :'(


	9. Strawberries: The silent killer

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number nine:**

Wow. Just... wow.

I'm so glad that out of my misery can come such joyouslaughter. No, I mean it. I'm thrilled that Lance texted the event to everyone he knows... somehow Bobby got a hold of the information and decided to make a spectacle of me this morning at breakfast. I wanted to like, phase a fork into his eye and then leave it there. Or something else totally mean. At least Rogue laughed at Remy and not me. He's just as embarrassed as I am... it totally ruins his suave image. I'm sure he'll bounce back.

But I have to hand it to Remy... he was a good date. He was a good kisser to, but I'd really rather not talk about that. He was so polite and so... sweet. I never ever thought I'd describe him like that. Maybe it's just because he did such a huge favor for me... and guess what? You'll never guess so I'll just tell you.

IT WORKED.

Yes. I know. Even after my strawberry debacle... it totally worked! I guess seeing Remy so genuinely concerned for my well being plucked at the strings of Lance's heart, because he totally called me to see how I was! GAH! I didn't answer the phone of course... let him believe I'm busy with Gambit... lol. He left a message on my machine, and I could totally just like, sense the jealousy in his voice. Sweet, sweet jealousy. It totally makes up for all of the stupid jokes Bobby's been making. I feel like I'm floating! I haven't told Gambit yet, he's moping in his room or something. I can't even find Rogue to tell her, so I decided that my devoted readers should be the first to learn the wonderful news!

Lance and I are back together! Yes that's right! He asked me out again, it was all in the message... explained that he'd made such a horrible mistake, and that Miss Thing meant nothing to him. She was just a distraction. He said he couldn't picture his life without me, and he was so worried about me when I choked on that strawberry... it took everything in his being not to rush over to me and give me CPR.  
I mean, he didn't say those words exactly. But that's what he said, more or less. (I embellished it a little...)

Now, I haven't called him back yet, like I said. I want him to stew in his jealousy. He deserves, after all he put me through... dumping me and what-not. And the cherry on top of it all is that he thinks I'm with GAMBIT right now. Oh my gosh... he must be going crazy. Where the hell is Rogue, she totally hates Lance... she'd think this was hillarious.

Okay, so I'm going to go find Rogue and tell her. And I should stop by Remy's room and thank him again... I owe him big time.

XO Kitty!!!


	10. Welcome to upsidedown land!

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number ten:**

Think the un-thinkable. (No, like totally un-thinkable.)

Let's take a moment to discuss the weird sayings that occur in every day life. Things that no one really thinks about until they "stop to smell the roses" so to speak. For example, stop to smell the roses. Personally, I don't do this because roses have thorns and I've been poked by too many pricks in my lifetime... (LMAO! OMG! That was so un-intentional!!!)

Okay, so now I'm giggling at my little pun, but you get the idea. Things like "think outside the box". I will not think outside the box, I will not think around the box, I am not in a box, I am not with a fox, and I will not eat green eggs and ham, I will not eat them Sam I Am. (I'd like to know why the eggs are green.) Where do all these weird sayings come from? Does someone just sit there and think up weird sayings, and that's their living? (Come on, I realize that is so not true.) Things like, chase the rainbow and lo and behold and it's hip to be square... seriously. Who thinks of these?!

Anyways, this all comes about because I've learned to "expect the unexpected". Which is another weird saying in my eyes because if it's unexpected how the heck am I going to expect it. I mean seriously. Because apparently I'm living in upside down land. Where yes is no and no is yes, and Bobby is suddenly a boring, uptight dweeb and everyone thinks that Logan is sexy. (Okay, the last two things were just said to make a point.) And the reason why I say this?

I will tell you.

Right after I finished writing my last entry, I skipped down the hall with glee to Gambit's room to tell him the amazing news about Lance and I. When I get to the room, he's acting like, totally weird. Like all shifty and stuff. And so my first thought is, clearly he's hiding a girl in his room.

Duh, it's Gambit.

So I try to look past him while casually asking if it's a bad time, right? And he says no, getting a little defensive (mind you, Rogue's always telling me I'm too nosey for my own good.) and shifting to block my limited view into his (shockingly) immaculately clean bedroom (Who knew the guy was such a neat freak? Maybe he could come in here and teach Rogue and I a thing or two.) So I just ignore his odd behaviour and tell him my wicked awesome news anyways, and what does he do? The guy frowns at me and tells me it's a bad idea. And I quote "Dats a bad idea petite." Whatever the hell that means... so I glare back at him with my best angry eyes and cross my arms in a look that I'm sure Rogue would have totally been proud of, and ask him what he's talking about. This is what we were working for! This was the whole purpose of the dake!! Come on!! He rolls his eyes and leans on the door frame casually, and tells me that it certainly was not the purpose of the dake (Yes, he actually called it 'the dake'... I love how my influence is rubbing off on people... lol) and that the purpose of it was to make him jealous, giving me the last laugh. I, of course, tell him that it worked, so much so that he wants to get back with me. What is wrong with that?!

And then he stands there, glancing behind his door hesitantly as if he's like searching for the answer and it's hiding behind his stupid ass door. He looks back at me with this like, furrowed brow or whatever. Like there's totally something he's not saying. And he says he just doesn't want me to date Lance.

So obviously, I like, had no idea what to say... the look on his face was like he actually cared about what happened to me... it was kind of creepy. I mean, seeing it on Remy and all. And I just kind of shook my head dumbfounded and told him I totally didn't care what he thought. Thanks for helping me out and all, but since when does he give a crap who I date?! Who does he think he is, Rogue? Just because he helps me out, does not make us like... besties. And I told him that. And then I like, turned around and headed back to my room... still totally confused as to what just went down.

And then it hit me.

He totally has the hots for me.

Remy Lebeau has the hots... for ME!

I sooooo did not see that one coming!!!! I mean, why else would he care if I see Lance?! Especially after our dake, I mean I thought he would have expected it to happen! I must have wooed him with my girlish charm on our dake. And I'm all for calling a spade a spade... and that guy was a spade. If a spade means 'a dude who's totally got the hots for me.' (LOL)

Maybe I'm over exaggerating... (Thats another weird saying... can you really "over" exaggerate? I mean, exaggerating is already pretty extreme in and of itself...) but the look in his eyes... there was totally something he was hiding.

I still haven't found Rogue, but there's no way I'd ever tell her this. She'd go ballistic. You think she hates Lance... I mean, even though her and Remy are frenemies now... there is no way she'd approve. No way.

So... wow. This is like, so complicated.

XO Kitty.


	11. Open mouth, insert foot

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number eleven:**

Nobody makes sense anymore.

I don't know what is wrong with everyone here in backwards land, or upside down land or whatever, but it's totally twisted. So Rogue comes stomping into the room like a few minutes after I get back, and of course I'm all happy and giddy (in spite of my discovery. Or maybe because of my recent discovery? I mean, I totally don't have a thing for Gambit, but come on... he's GAMBIT. If he has the hots for you, that's saying something.) and I'm practically bouncing in place. She crosses her arms at me and gives me this look that totally shut me up before I even had a chance to start talking, and I'm all like... what? She didn't say anything, but I could totally tell she was right . So of course I start going through a list of things in my head that I might have possibly done to make her mad at me... I still don't know what her friggin' problem was. Anyways, she says nothing (Like actually said "nothing.") before casually sauntering over to the window before asking me how my day was.

And then the excitment returns of course. I start bouncing again and totally spill everything that happened, and how Remy was acting all weird about it (Leaving out some key details of course.) and for some reason she doesn't look as shocked, or happy... or anything... as I thought she would. In fact, she crosses her arms and gives me this skeptical look like I just said the stupidest thing she's ever heard. I get that look from her a lot.

So I'm all like "What? Don't you think it's awesome?!" and she's all like "No I do not think it's awesome."

And I blink at her like... did I just hear that right?

They don't get it! This is what we where working for! I got him back! I won!! Yay for me!! But noooo... Rogue goes off into this whole speech about how big of a low life scum ball Lance is and how he never treated me right to begin with. And then she says he's just acting like a jealous little kid. He had me, got bored with me and dropped me like a wet towel, (I'm quoting her here, I'd never say things like "dropped you like a wet towel." This just brings me back to the weird sayings thing again...) and then as soon as someone else picks me up he's suddenly all interested in claiming his territory. She went on about how it's human nature to want what you can't have, and I gently reminded her that he can in fact have... which just sent her on another monologue fit. I stopped paying attention when she started ticking points off her fingers. I'm pretty sure she was just seconds away from pulling out a dry erase board and drawing me a mind map.

A few minutes into her harangue I start to get antsy. I mean like, who the hell does she think she is, Remy?! How dare she tell me the reasons not to love the love of my life! I felt like Juliette being scolded for loving her Romeo. How awful! Then she starts saying how he was just using me before and how I can be dammed sure he'll just start using me again. And that's when I snapped. I told her she was just jealous because I actually CAN get some action. (I totally regret that one... but she brings out the worst in me sometimes.) Her eyes like, hardened over as she stared at me. After like I swear a year of her just seething at me, she finally shook her head and told me I didn't get it. (There are lots of things I don't get when it comes to HER.) It totally wasn't the reaction I was expecting from her, but this is backwards land remember?

What the hell is there not to get?! Lance wants me back! What I don't get is why every one is so dead set against this happeneing, when this was the plan!! So she tries to leave, but I totally won't let her, not without her explaining what it is "I don't get". She says there's more to a relationship then 'action', but if that's the kind of relationship I want, then fine. She says there are plenty of guys out there who would be willing to do anything for me (I like to call these types of guys Edward Cullens... sigh...) but I'll never find the right one if I keep going back to the morons of the world. By this point, I'm not mad anymore... otherwise I totally would have come up with some snappy come back for calling my Lance a moron.

I just cross my arms as I think about what she said. My mouth totally acts before my brain and I say "You mean like Gambit?"

The look on her face totally made me want to kick myself... ugh... my face went beet red instantly, realizing that she had no freaking clue what the hell I was talking about. I meant because of all the nice things he's done for me! Regardless of the fact he's warm for my form. Or possibly because... whatever. My point was lost in the fact that she was now stairing at me with this weird look. Trying to read my expression or something. Logan got that look whenever he was trying to figure something out. It was creepy. Either way, I looked away immediately and Rogue crossed her arms with that same look and shook her head.

She's like "I don't know what you're talking about."

Of course she doesn't. Doy.

I just shrug and mutter that it's nothing, totally expecting her to press for more information but (in total upsidedown/backwards land style) she turned around and left.

And so now I'm feeling like a total moron, and she's probably run off to tease her new frenemy about the fact that she knows who he has a crush on.

Ugggghhh... I have to call Lance back now.

I just hope these boys don't fight over little old me. (Who the hell am I kidding?! Two hot guys fighting over me?! I'd pop some popcorn and pull up a chair! Even though I'd be cheering for Lance... sorry Gambit.)

TOOTLES!!!  
xo Kitty


	12. K&L:TLF!

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number twelve:**

Dress for success.

Yes, to dress for success. But I digress...

(Haha, that rhymed.) First let me adress (ANOTHER RHYME) what success I'm speaking of.

Tonight is my date with Lance. (squee!) That's right! It's totally official, we are back on! I'm so excited, I don't even know where to start. You'd think I'd have the whole 'dressing for a date' thing down to an art form. Not that I date a lot, I'm just saying.

He's taking me out for a fancy dinner and then we're going to see a show. I feel like a little school girl doodling my name next to his on my notebooks all over again.

Rogue down right refused to come shopping with me for another new outfit, saying she had better things to do than waste her time at the mall. As if. And I considered asking Remy, but quickly thought better of that idea. Totally awkward situation... I'd hate to see him swooning over me as I try on cute little skirts and the likes. I mean, I wouldn't like HATE hate it... I'd just feel bad. Kinda. The part of me that didn't feel totally flattered, would feel bad.

So I've got my selections narrowed down to three choice outfits, and I'm going to describe what they look like in hopes that I'll be struck with the right answer. First up, skinny jeans and a flowy pink top. I always pair my skinny jeans up with a billowy blouse (OMG, I sound like, so poetic!) I think it just makes me look so cute and flirty. I mean, I could always replace the flowy top with something more clingy, and then maybe add like, a cute necklace or something... but I don't know. Skinny jeans with a skinny shirt kind of makes me look trashy. On the other hand... billowy blouses make me look pregnant...

Okay, next up is the soft pink cocktail dress, it's clingy and smooth, gorgeous fabric... I swear it's like a strawberry milkshake poured onto your body.

Maybe I should stay away from things that look like strawberries.

Yeah, that's probably wise.

Right, so last up is my tight black long sleeved T with the v neck that just screams "respectable slut!" lol! And light pink, pleated skirt. And then I'd probably wear like strappy black heels with it. If I wore my hair down, I'd look so hot too... hmm...

I think I just answered my question. Pregnant and strawberries are out. Respectable slut is in. I'm totally not a slut, I just like to look like one on special occasions.

Yay! Okay I have to go get started on my hair. I only have 3 1/2 hours before Lance comes by to pick me up! AGGHH! I better get a move on...

TOOTLES!

xo Kit.


	13. It's a long one: That's what SHE said

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number thirteen:**

D-day.

I just got home from my date with Lance. The date no one thought I should go on, right? I get all dolled up in my respectable slut ensemble, looking absolutely delish, and Lance drops by at about 7 in his stupid dirty jeep to pick me up. Warning flag number one... a man should always wash his vehicle when trying to impress a woman. Or at least make sure it's presentable. That means no dirty clothes sitting on the passenger seat when she goes to get in, no fast food bags and candy wrappers crunching under her feet when she sits down, no pop bottles rolling around every time the vehicle makes a turn, and absolutely NO NO NO women's panties stuffed down between the seat and the middle console in plain enough view for her to see when unbuckling her seat belt. Warning flag number two. I pretended not to notice.

7:20, after some make-out time in the parking lot, we make our way into the high class, very expensive restaurant where I discover that Lance did NOT make reservations, number three... What a friggin moron. I mean seriously. So I'm mildly pissed, clenching my jaw like a mad woman and chanting some soothing mantra about not tearing his head off and using it as a football, when he gives me this look that just melts my heart... big brown puppy dog eyes and all... explaining how sorry he is, and that it totally slipped his mind because he was so stoked for our date. Ok, so I smile and tell him it's ok, I don't mind where I eat, as long as I eat.

So he takes me to Burger King.

Barf. Also, warning flag number FOUR.

Whatever, I walked into that one. I should have told him I didn't care where I ate, as long as it was expensive. Anyways, it was a semi-romantic date, even though our seats were right next to the kids play area, which just serves as a slight reminder as to why Lance possibly should never procreate. (Seriously, he was like, freaking out at these kids because they were playing too loud. Maybe if you took your date to an actual RESTAURANT, there wouldn't be kids playing in the back ground. Whatever. Warning flag four and a half.) He apologizes to me profusely about the playing children, and tells me he knows he's screwing up and how he so badly wants to impress me. I told him I can tell because he gave me the toy that came with his meal.

I kid because I love. And also because if I don't, I'll probably kill.

Then we go for dessert, which takes back warning flag four and a half, because come on. It's dessert. Even though we didn't really GO anywhere, except back to the cash register of Burger King... I'm willing to overlook this slight detail due to the fact that I see chocolate on the horizon. Chocolate = win. So Lance asks me what I want... hot fudge Sunday of course... and when he returns back to me with dessert in hand, I realize he did not get my hot fudge Sunday. He got me a STRAWBERRY Sunday. Har har har. He thought it was pretty funny... warning flag number FIVE.

So we take our desserts outside to the patio portion of Burger King, where I'm pretty sure I sat in mustard, and start to chit chat about this and that. You know, he's going on about how stupid Toad is, and how much he hates his life, blah blah blah. I'm pretending to be interested, which is difficult seeing as how I had my heart set on that hot fudge Sunday. The one HE'S eating. (Number six) And then he brings Gambit up. Haha... yes! The green-eyed monster finally rears his ugly head! So I shrug and casually ask him "What about Gambit?" and he, being the single track minded man he is, asks me if I slept with him. BIG seven... my jaw nearly hits the ground and I gawk at him like... what the hell did you just ask me?! Of course I'm like, in total shock and at a loss for words and I finally stammer out an emphatic NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! He gets this cocky grin and is all like "So that's a no..."

If I wasn't so pissed, I'd say that was warning sign number eight! You'd think I'd know how right everyone else was by now right? Wrong. Kitty learns things the hard way.

So of course now I'm insulted! What would make Lance think that I hadn't slept with Gambit just because it was none of his business?! Before I can manage to ask him such a pressing question, he answers it for me by informing me that I'm "Not Gambit's type".

I, of course, ask him what that means, and he just shrugs, clearly trying to change the subject now that he can see I'm pissed. I mean, how would Lance even know what Gambit's type is anyways?! He explains that every women he's ever seen Gambit with has been more... curvy. (Not in those exact words. He said they have big t-i-t-s. So vulgar. Flag nine. Also, a clear insult to me. Flag ten.)

Rather than push for more of the awful truth, I tell him we should go if we want to get to the theater on time. He sheepishly agrees, trying to take my hand which I totally jerk away from him. I'm at the point now where I'm just hoping he'll do something to totally prove me wrong and sweep me off my feet like in a fairy tale.

We get to the theater, and argue over which movie to see... he wants to see the latest "buddy buddy, guys all high on drugs doing stupid things" flick. I'm more interested in seeing that one where Ryan Reynolds is almost totally naked... so sexy... but no no no, we do what LANCE wants. ELEVEN. So we get to the box office, and guess what?! SOLD OUT SHOW. The only movie that HAS any available seats is some stupid Disney 3D kids film. Great. So we go see THAT one instead... a dark room filled with young families. So romantic. Shoot me in the effing head. Now. I MADE him buy me popcorn. If I'm going to be forced to actually watch this stupid thing, I'm eating.

So we finally get through the movie, the entire time this stupid kid behind me kicked the back of my seat, and the kid in front of me was wearing a damn wizard hat, waving this stupid wand around like he's effin' Harry Potter, so I could hardly see anything anyways WTF. Who raised these children?! Jeeze... Not to mention the Grandpa sitting next to me who kept trying to put his hand on my leg to cop a feel. I swear to God, if it wasn't a room full of children, that old man would have had that wizard wand shoved so far up his ass, he'd be coughing up magic spells for the next 30 years. And Lance, go figure, enjoyed the movie. And the whole way home, quoted lines from it to me and kept asking me "If I saw that part where..." regardless of the fact that I informed him I was sitting right next to him the entire time.

Now. He wants to take me out to some secluded place so we can make out, of course. I told him I wasn't interested, and I just wanted to go home. He looks a little disappointed, but does what I ask, heading towards the institute. Lowering flag eleven... He tells me he didn't mean to hurt my feelings when he said I wasn't Gambit's type, and explains that it was just a stupid observation on his part. lowering flag ten... He says that we looked pretty cozy on our date, and it just made him so insanely jealous that he was trying to make up any reason he could think of to make himself feel better. Down come flags nine and eight... how can I be mad at that?! I tell him it's okay, I accept his apology and let him hold my hand.

Now, the entire way home, I'm struggling with this one issue... should I or shouldn't I? We pull up in front of the institute and I turn to him... deciding to just bite the bullet and tell him the truth, since he's being so honest with me. I smile coyly and tell him that the entire Gambit date was just pretend, just to make him jealous. He blinks at me blankly for a minute before bursting out into laughter, telling me he KNEW I wasn't Gambit's type. I'm a little perturbed by this reaction, but it's better than him getting all pissed at me, so I kind of chuckle along awkwardly. Then he informs me how big of a (vulgar word for kitten) Gambit is for agreeing to help me out. I inform HIM that Gambit is a nice guy who does nice things for his friends. Lance then informs ME that he was probably expecting some (vulgar word for kitten) out of it.

Flags eight and nine are flappin' in the wind once again! I tell him that some guys do exist who think of more things than just sex. And he tells me that's bull. He says that all guys are expecting... that. I ask him if that's what he was expecting from ME. And he shrugs and is like "Well, yeah." I stare at him like... omg, I don't even like, know this guy at all. And then he tells me the thrill is gone with me, now that he knows I was just acting out of desperation. He actually used the word 'pathetic'. He called me pathetic!! Desperate and pathetic. TEN AND ELEVEN ARE BACK UP.

I tell him, for his information, that simple innocent date I had with Gambit might actually lead to something real, and he'll be sorry the next time he bumps into us. He narrows his eyes, through his laughter of course and asks me what the hell I'm talking about. I tell him that I have it on good authority to believe that Gambit is actually head over heels in love with me, and THAT'S why he agreed to help me out. (So I might have embellished a bit. It sounded better than "he's got the hots for me".) Lance stops laughing and stares at me with that jealous glint in his eye again... the one that totally turns me on, it's awful but true. He tells me to prove it. Twelve... thirteen... fourteen... come on Kitty, get a grip! How many warning flags do you need?!?!

Shit. How do I do that?! I tell him that I don't WANT to... he doesn't deserve it, as I cling to my final shred of dignity and climb out of his jeep. He calls out after me with a laugh, telling me that I'm pathetic- again. As if I'd forgotten. Before zipping away in that stupid piece of CRAP. It's 11:00. And I'm home from my date, well before curfew, like a little dweeb.

So I get back to my room, avoiding the stares I'm getting from everyone, remembering that I sat in mustard earlier and blaming it on that and not the grouch look I have on my face. And the ONE person I want to see is nowhere to be found. I just needed my bestie to comfort me... :( Now I'm all alone at 12 on a Friday night... and Lance is right, I am desperate.

...Maybe there's someone else I can go to for some comfort...


	14. DOUBLE FACEPALM

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number fourteen:**

Big time Facepalm night. BIG. TIME.

As I'm tip-toeing down the hall, I totally know it's a bad idea. But do I stop? No... why would I?! I'm on a roll with bad ideas tonight. Besides, this will all work out better for me if I just don't think at all.

There's one person in this mansion who can make me feel better right now, and she ain't around. So the next best thing is to find someone who can boost my self esteem. And there's nothing better than not only knowing you're desirable, but also knowing that your stupid ass ex isn't 'getting any', and you _are_.

He wanted me to _prove it_ after all...

Hindsight is totally 20/20. I guess I should have had hindsight.

So I get to his door, trying to muster up as much of the little sex kitten I know I hide so well, and hesitate as I decide how I should knock. Too slow, and you sound... well slow. Too fast and you seem desperate... don't wanna look too desperate... (I'm rolling my eyes right now)

Before I even have the chance to knock, I can hear the sound of his voice on the other side of the door. Talking to someone. A woman. I can't catch a freakin' break! This is just friggin' wonderful! All I wanted was one stupid night with one stupid guy and I can't even get THAT right. So rather than leave and go sulk in my room like a normal person would, I smack my head against the door like a MORON. I hear the talking stop. And then silence. Horrible... horrible silence. If I move, he'll totally hear me and swing the door open catching me IN THE ACT of totally eavesdropping! So I hold my breath and squeeze my eyes shut, hoping that it's not totally impossible to spontaneously combust. And for some reason, in that very moment I had some kind of rare stroke of luck.

The door behind me opens and I hear in a deep, baritone voice "Katya?"

My saviour! Colossus! I spin around and leap through his open doorway, tugging him along with me before promptly closing the door.

I'm all like "OMG Peter! Thank you!"

To call the look on his face 'confused' would be a gross understatement. He furrows his brow and is like "Are you looking for Rogue?"

My face reddens as I realize that possibly, Rogue DID have a secret boyfriend after all. And his name is Piotr Rasputin. I start stammering like a total moron, struggling to find a way to explain this. If Rogue thinks I'm snooping on her, she'll totally rip my head off. But if anyone finds out I was stalking Gambit... I'll rip my own head off.

I finally manage to say "No, why would I be looking for her _here_?"

His face eases into a disarming smile and he shrugs. "No reason I suppose."

Okay Kitty, breathe. Right?! I mean, I just totally walked away from death row there. He's giving me an out. Or so I think. Before he says this:

"Were you looking for Remy?"

D'oh. Rather than answer, I totally do the, eyes cast downward in a sheepish look of total guilt. Kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar kinda look. You know?

At this point, I'm just praying he doesn't want me to explain myself. But Pete's never been the kind of guy to push. Or so I think. Before he says this:

"Is everything alright? I thought you were on a date with Lance."

Another d'oh. So I give the short "It ended early" answer, rather than spill my guts to this poor guy who has no real interest in what I'm doing in his hall, and just wants to know why I hastily invited myself into his room.

By this time I feel rude for just staring at the floor, so I look up at him once I've finally regained my composure, and try to smile. And he totally frowns. All concerned like. And I'm all like... what...? And then he goes "Do you want to talk about it Katya?"

Of COURSE I want to talk about it! I want to spill my guts to my best friend who has mysteriously disappeared. I want to tell my sob story to Gambit and hope that he'll take pity on me and offer sex. Wow, that's pathetic. Was I really going to do that? So by now I am well BEYOND my breaking point, and rather than tell Pete that I'm fine with a forced, polite grin, I feel my lower lip start to quiver.

And before I know it, I've totally spilled the beans... as I blubber like a little tool over my own pathetic life. I told him everything. Like... ev-er-y-thing. The dake, Rogue's mysterious absence in my dire time of need, my god-awful date with Lance, the guy who felt me up in the movie theater, the mustard stain on my ass, (leaving out the part where I totally know he has the hots for her and am not totally convinced that they aren't having a torrid affair) and worst of all... my desperate attempt for companionship at Remy's bedroom door.

Ugh.

After what totally feels like, a millennium of silence, I finally look up at him, totally expecting to see his judgmental stare. Instead, he smiles again and asks me if I feel better.

I nod. Totally dumbfounded by his simple reaction to it all. And then I'm like... "Oh my gosh... you must think I'm some kind of disgusting, pathetic... slut."

He shakes his head and says "Not at all. But I do think you're too good for Lance. Set your sights higher Katya, you can do better than him. And as far as Rogue goes... maybe you should just ask her where she's been going. Maybe she's ready to tell you."

I love the way he says my name. It's so much better than Katherine, or Kitty. It's like a tiny little poem or something. Katya.

So I thank him all timidly and head towards his door. Before I leave he's like "If you can't find Rogue and you need to talk, my door's always open."

Gosh. He's such a sweetheart. Totally and completely. I even almost forgot about my embarrassing night. So now, I'm back in my room all cozy in my PJ's, waiting for Rogue to get back so I can confront her face to face about her secrecy. Geeze... Pete is totally like, the perfect guy. An Edward Cullen supreme. Sparkly and all. So, I found comfort in like, the last place I'd ever expected to find it. AND, I totally made a new friend. I mean, Pete and I were friendly and all before... but not to the point that I'd like, completely bare my soul to him. Y'know? It's nice to know I have someone else I can talk to.

Whoever he ends up with is one lucky chick.

TOOTLES! ~Kitty


	15. The horny bull conundrum

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number fifteen:**

It brings a whole new meaning to the term "metal mouth"...

So Rogue never came back last night. That's right. I sat here patiently waiting for my bestie to return so I could corner her and harass her into telling me just where she was sneaking off to, and she never even had the decency to show up. I suppose she could have easily fallen asleep on the roof, like any other normal 19 year old girl would do on a Friday night... (puh-leeze...) I'm not falling for that crap again. She can tell me she's built a nice little condo up on the roof and that's where she's been spending her time and she thinks I'll buy into it just because I'm too chicken to actually go up there and verify her story. What am I, friggin' CSI or whatever?! It's not my job to verify evidence. You wanna lie to my face, go ahead. But just remember, you deal with the horns you get... bull? Bullshit? No, you deal with my horn and I bull... bully you... into telling me the truth! Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about!

So while I'm not convinced that Colossus Cullen isn't involved in this, I just don't have the heart to corner _him_. My beef is with Rogue. How dare she keep me out of the loop like that?! How _dare_ she?! She spent the entire day today totally avoiding me too. We had a DR session this morning, so imagine my surprise when I see here there before me. I guess she must have an alarm clock and a shower in that roof top bungalow, because I sure as hell don't remember her dropping in to freshen up! I go over to ask her about it, and she's suddenly 'busy', pulling Colossus aside for a 'chat'. Bullshit. That's what I say. The more I think about it, the more mad I am! How could she not tell me? ME?! Her best friend on earth, about her secret love affair?!

Which got me thinking. Ahhh yes, I know you all love it when I think.

What were they doing all night anyways? Rogue can't touch, so I mean... second base (sans the lip to lip contact) and dry humping is fun and all (OMG I just said that! I am so blushing and giggling right now!) but come on. All friggin' night?! And I know that Colossus is a really deep, thoughtful, sweet, intelligent, attractive, talented, smart kind of guy, but you can't tell me they were just 'talking'. To that, I laugh in your face. HAH. Just talking my skinny white ass. So what were they doing? I toooootally had a light bulb moment, and I swear I heard a chorus of angles singing somewhere behind me. Metal is not skin. Metal is... well metal. Colossus is metal. Rogue can kiss metal! Awwwwww! I'm still pissed that she hasn't told me herself... or even spoken to me in the last 37 hours, but... awwwwwww!

I think I'm feeling a mite bit jealous of her!

Hmm... maybe I should go down there and ask Pete about it. I mean, I don't think he'd find it too easy to lie. I could probably pick up on it. I mean, I don't like to brag, but I am pretty perceptive. And while I'd much rather be talking to Rogue about it, he'll just have to do.

I think I saw him in the library... that's where he goes to like, draw and crap. I bet he's drawing pictures of Rogue. (Awwwwwww!!)

Aw crap, now I'm feeling all sorry for myself again. Dammit.

TOOTLES!

Katya *giggle*


	16. Chuck Norris doesn't sparkle either

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number sixteen:**

What IS sexy anyways...?

This whole business with Pete and Rogue really got me thinking.

What is 'sexy'? I mean, I know beauty is in the eye of the beholder and stuff, but like, there's gotta be a general consensus. Right?

Apparently, sexy to guys is the goth look (Which I've mentioned before, but Pete totally proved me right.) and I'll never for as long as I live, understand that. I guess that's why the good Lord decided not to give me a penis. Thank God! (No seriously, they're so ugly.) And somehow, sexy to Jean is tall, skinny and uptight. Whatever, I'm not judging. (Okay, I'm judging a little bit.) But there are your like, "Oh hell yeah" kind of sexy people. Seeing as I'm a chick, I'll be referring solely to men from here on out:

Remy. Well duh. Come on. I have my standards. I'm not going to go banging on some UN-sexy guys door begging for pity sex. Geeze guys, give me a little credit. The guys got friggin wash board abs. I saw him in a bathing suit once and totally tried not to look, but I just couldn't freaking help myself. Soooo sexy... (Also, I'm pretty sure he caught me gawking and started strutting. It kind of reminded me of like, a peacock or something. Whatever.)

Brad Pitt. He's old now, but even underneath all those old man wrinkles that come from owning like, a million kids, he's still pretty sexy. Also, George Clooney. I guess the two kind of go together, what with all those dumb Ocean movies. You know the ones I'm talking about... the ones that Remy can't watch because he's appalled by the simplicity of all the thievery or whatever. I don't know why he's complaining... it takes place in Vegas. And anything happens in Vegas. No wait. That's not right... It's "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas". Whatever.

Pete... now I know I shouldn't be looking at my best friends (unconfirmed) man like this... but I just can't help myself! I find myself totally swooning over him now... it's totally awful. And wonderful. Okay, next.

Lance. Obviously. I mean, the guy turned out to be a total jerk in the end, but he's still sexy as hell. I don't know what it is about him... possibly the whole bad boy image he's got going for him. Or it could be the Jeep.

I totally should not be saying this, and if anyone I know ever reads this, I'll like... shoot myself in the head or something. But there's this thing that a certain person does here that totally yanks my chain, you know? I won't say who, just in case someone I know actually does read this... but lets just say, I find growling very sexy. Now, in all fairness... I don't find HIM sexy (I SWEAR) I just find that sound... I mean come on. How many people can growl?! Have YOU ever tried it?! Try it right now and tell me that it sounded sexy. I know when I try it I sound like a retarded lawn mower. You can't do it can you? It sounds like you have a blender stuck in your throat right?! Hah! See? So you can see the thrill I get whenever I get this certain person pissed... which seems to be quite often.  
I mean, in the end, I'm not happy when he's pissed because he makes me do extra runs in the Danger Room, or he gives me that "Kitty, you're a total moron" look that actually, now that I think about it, everyone has their own version of... huh...

Edward Cullen. I _know _that Rogue thinks he's a total douche bag. And I know she says the books are poorly written, and don't portray "real vampires" (WTF does that even mean anyways. Did Brad Pitt portray a "real vampire"? What about Tom Cruise, or Jack Bauer?!) And she always goes on about "Nosferatu" and how he was this like, rodent man who wasn't erotic or sexy in the least and was actually kind of 'repugnant' (Her words, not mine. Obviously.) But to this I ask "Yeah, but did he sparkle?!" The answer is always the same... No. Jack Bauer didn't sparkle either. Oh, and FYI, The Lost Boys is not a movie about Peter Pan. My bad.  
BESIDES... who doesn't want a man who's willing to follow you around and make sure you're staying out of harms way? Who's so worried about you that he literally has nothing better to do with his time? A man who's willing to kill for you? A man who's willing to not kill you so he can eventually marry you and you two can end up making weird vampire/human babies who kind of makes me think of a creepy little Cabbage Patch doll when I really sit and think about it... (I kind of went off on a tangent there... but that whole last book really upset me.)

WHO?!

So yeah, while beauty is in the eye of the beholder... there are just some people who get away with beholding ' eye. ? I totally didn't deliver that one. LMAO! (Laughing my ass off for anonymous reviewer who asked what it meant. LOL! That's laugh out loud. Or Laying on llllllammas. hahaha... shut up Kitty.)

~KITTY!


	17. It's the question that drives us, Neo

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number seventeen:**

Caught you with your pants down. Literally. Almost.

So guess who finally showed up to her room?

Mmmhmm. (Okay, I'm totally assuming you just said Rogue. In which case, mmhmm. If you said someone else, then you're a moron.)

Yeah, she's been avoiding me all weekend. And then 10 minutes after midnight, she creeps in here expecting me to be asleep. Nu-uh. I was sitting in my desk chair, waiting.

It was totally rad too... I only wish I had a swiveling chair. That would have been sooo much better. All dramatic like, slowly swivel around and be like "Fancy seeing you here" or something cool like that while I'm stroking a white furry cat. But I don't have a swively chair, or a cat. Anyways, I was just like "Oh hey Rogue. Didn't expect to see you." with that totally expectant look on my face that just screamed "BULLSHIT". I reminded myself of my Mom. It was kind of scary.

Anyways, she's like "Oh hey Kit... I didn't think you'd be awake."

Oh really.

I just cross my arms at her with that un-waivering expectant stare... I can totally see her sweat. Finally I'm like

"So, you wanna tell me where you've been disappearing off to?"

And she actually says to me "I don't know what you're talking about."

Pfft. Kitty Pryde was not born yesterday my friend... you're gunna have to try harder than that if you want to pull the wool over my eyes.

Finally she's like "I'm tired Kit. Can we talk tomorrow?"

Which totally pisses me off because I've been waiting to talk to her for like... ever. So I jump up out of my non-swiveling chair and glare at her and I'm all

"No! No we can not! I've been waiting to talk to you for like... ever!"

And she says "I've been training in the danger room with Logan, it's no big deal."

UGH. LIE. I decide to try the guilt card... seeing as she abandoned me in my darkest hour and left me to me own devices, which lead me to Remy's door. I blame her for that.

"Do you know what I did the other day?! I went down to Gambit's room. GAMBIT."

She's all quiet for a while, I can totally tell she's like, guilty for pushing me to the brink of desperation. Seriously guys, Gambit. Come on. Why didn't you guys try to stop me.

Anyways, eventually I figure she's not going to say anything, so I cross my arms and shake my head.

"I know about your secret Rogue." I try, figuring if I'm totally wrong on this one, maybe she'll slip up and tell me and then I'll ACTUALLY know. Though I'm pretty sure I'm not wrong. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Then she says "Come on Kitty, it's not something I really wanted to advertise..." And she looks down with that same guilty stare. I totally did a number on her... she says "I didn't exactly think anyone would  
approve."

Okay, jaw drop moment. I'm all "WHAT!?" which totally makes her look up at me again. Then I'm like "Why the hell would no one approve?!"

"He's not the kind of guy you bring home to meet your folks."

Which is totally irrelevant because Rogue and her folks are not on speaking, seeing, caring terms. So now I'm mad... why would she SAY that?!

"Why would you say that?! He's an amazing guy!"

She stares at me, her lip curling up into this totally adorable dreamy smile and she nods "Yeah, he is."

Awwwwwwwee......

And then she's like "You don't seem too shocked."

"Nah, nothin' shocks me anymore." I say all cavalier like. Please, I just had an 80 year old man oogle me during a kids movie. Nothing shocks me anymore.

"I didn't think you'd like him that much..." She starts, finally relaxing a bit as she moves over to sit on my bed across from me. I take a seat next to her and totally wait patiently as she continues. I'm not one to  
butt in and stop someone like Rogue from talking. "I mean, I know he's been nice to you lately, but still..."

"Oh my gosh," I put a hand to my heart, feeling my face flush at the very thought of how nice Pete's been to me lately. What a dork I am. "He's been so nice! And sweet... ugh. I can't believe you thought I  
wouldn't approve. Seriously. If you weren't dating him, I'd totally be all over him."

This makes her laugh for some reason... not sure why. Whatever. I don't take it personally. Although, curiosity is getting the best of me... you know what they say. Curiosity killed the Kitty. LMAO.

"So... what do you guys like... _do_?" I ask with this sly grin. She blushes, which she _never_ does and tries to shrug me off. There is no way I will let her get out of telling me the gory details.

Finally she rolls her eyes and is like "Stuff... we find ways around my limitations."

I bet she does... rawr. I giggle like a total mad man and lean closer to her, I want to hear EVERYTHING.

"Okay, so what's he like. What does he look like with that shirt off? All those muscles... mmm... I bet he's like, super hot. Oh God, I know he is..." I'm sure I said more but that's all I can remember. I kind of blacked out for a bit out of sheer excitment.

Eventually Rogue stops me from talking, but not before I manage to ask one more question that has totally been KILLING me to find out...

"So when he gets bigger... does he get like, really big?!" Innocent enough question, I thought. I mean, It's one thing to see Pete turn Colossus in the saftey of the danger room, but up close and personal in the  
bedroom? Ugh, I had to know. Rogue gives me this like, total shocked stare like I just asked her the most scandellous thing ever, her mouth hanging open and everything.

So I'm like "What?" With a big ass grin on my face, I HAVE TO KNOW.

"Kitty... don't you think that's kind of personal?"

I roll my eyes and I'm like "Personal... I could find out for myself if I looked hard enough."

Her eyes totally look like they're going to bulge out of her head before she starts to laugh. She finally manages to say "I'll be sure to let him know that..."

Whatever that means.

I never DID get the answer to my question.

Tootleoo!  
**Kitty


	18. Totally, completely and utterly SCREWED

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number eighteen:**

What the eff?!

Okay, so I know it's only been a few days... but it totally feels like it's been two months or something. Right?! Well, it does for me at least. I am one busy little girl, I'll tell you that much. And not in a dirty way.

Anyways, I have had like, _the weirdest_ past couple of days, and my brain is on total overload right now. I can't even talk to Rogue about it because it totally involves her. I mean, I know I _should_ talk to her about it, but it's like, one of those situations where you're not sure if you should say something...

Oh my God, we all know I'm going to say something.

In the mean time, I'm going to be venting to you. (lucky you!)

Right, so like, a few days ago on Saturday, I'm still totally in shock with the bombshell I'd found out the night before. Remember? The thing about Rogue and Pete? Yeah, that one.

So anyways, I'm kind of in a daze... a good kind of daze. Like, I'm totally happy for Rogue right? But there's this little tiny part of me that is totally and completely jealous. I mean... Pete is hot. But Rogue totally deserves him and totally deserves to be happy, so I'm focusing on being happy for her. And as I'm focusing on being happy for her, I TOTALLY like, literally run into a giant slab of muscle.

Before I fell, he caught me, thank God. How friggin' embarrassing would that have been?! Anyways, yes... I look up and it was Pete. I giggle like a moron and apologize profusely, realizing that I totally made him drop like, all of his papers just so that he could catch the stupid klutz.

So I bend down to start to help him, and smack my head against his in the act. Remember the stupid klutz comment? Yeah.

He leans back with a smile as he rubs his forehead and is all like "It's okay Katya."

I swear my insides melt when he calls me that...

NO. He's my best friends man. No Kitty. Bad Kitty.

Anyways, I help him gather up his drawings, trying not to let my eyes linger on them a little too long because I know he's totally shy about his art work. And then like an idiot I say "Those are really good."

He blushes as he takes them from me with a "Thank you". He's like a big teddy bear, I swear to God.

So then like a gentleman he helps me to my feet and asks me where I'm headed. I shrug and tell him the truth, nowhere, so he asks if I'd like to go for a walk, explaining that he's heading to his room to put his artwork away. I say sure, because I have nothing better to do.

Now, I'm not sure if he knows that I know about him and Rogue yet, and I don't really want to be the one to bring it up, you know? Especially if he doesn't want to talk about it... I'd hate to put him on the spot. So I'm like, wracking my brain, thinking of something to say when he beats me to the punch and is all like "So how have you been?"

I smile and tell him that I've been fine... even if he's just trying to be polite, I'm totally trying really hard not to blush. Jeeze, what is wrong with me?!

He says "That's good." and then grins in this way that makes me feel like my heart just jumped into my throat. So, instinctively, I clear my throat and nod before I begin to ramble about how right he was about Lance, and how I_ do_ deserve better and how I will not be going to see anymore late night showings of Disney movies because aparently, that's when the creepy Grandpa's go.

By the time I realize that I've been rambling, I notice that Pete's just smiling politely with this little twinkle in his eye that totally tells me he's trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

Ugh, I'm such a loser sometimes.

Before I can think of anything to say to try to dig myself out of this verbal hole I've just created, he glances over at me and is like "Did you speak with Rogue?"

Uhhhhhg... awkward? "Yeah..." I say, half an octive higher than my normal speaking voice with a little shrug and a quick glance towards him. Good job saving the awkward moment Kitty. (I'm rolling my eyes right now.)

"And was she ready to tell you her big secret?"

Whyyyyy can't he just want to talk about the weather...!?

Cat's outta the damn bag now. "Yeah." I look up at him and offer him a friendly smile. "I'm really happy for her Pete. She couldn't have picked a better guy."

He smiles and looks forward with a small nod. "That's good."

Yeesh, I knew he was sweet and everything... but modest much?! So now I'm out of things to say, and that like, never happens to me. Never. Thankfully (?) He informs me that we've reached his room as he comes to a stop.

So I'm like "Okay, well... it was nice chatting with you." And while I totally mean it... I love talking with him... but I just can't get that weird feeling to go away. I can't be jealous of Rogue, she deserves to be with a good guy like Pete. All I want to do is get away from him and mentally smack myself silly. But of course, he's like "Katya, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Why not?!

"I'm really glad that you were able to talk to me so easily. That you feel that comfortable with me."

I'm melting. "Pete..." I smile and look up at him "You're a super nice guy. It's kind of hard not to feel comfortable with you."

Another eye-twinkling smile from him and he takes a shy step closer to me... and I'm like... WTH is going on.

Then like, with his art stuff tucked under his one arm, he reaches out with his free hand and takes MY hand, and I'm so confused and lost in his pretty eyes that I LET him! My heart is totally pounding in my ears and I can hear sirens screaming at me that this is NOT GOOD. But I don't move!!!

He says "I would like to know if you would... like to go on a date with me."

Heart. Stopped.

"A date?" I repeat, completely dumbfounded.

"Yes."

I take a step back and pull my hand away, and I can totally tell I have the same look on my face that I get when I just realized that I have a paper due the next day and I haven't even started it. I finally manage to stammer out something like "I'm sorry Pete... I can't do that."

His expression falls and I can totally tell that he's about to say something, and I totally don't even know what to say so I just turn around and mutter "Bye!" over my shoulder like a complete lame-oid.

So, on my way back to my room I'm beyond confused. Piotr is quite possibly the nicest person I know. And he wants to cheat on my best friend?! What the hell!? I should have slapped him! I should have called him a creep and kicked him in the shin, that's what I shoulda done!!! Of all the nerve!

So you see how I desperately WANT to tell Rogue... but how the crap do I bring that up!? Your new boyfriend? The one that taught you to trust, and brought you out of your shell, and you sneak out to see every night and have nothing but wonderful things to say about... just hit on me.

Nice.

I totally don't know what to do. I know I have to tell her. Right? I mean... you'd want to know if it was you, right?!

I've spent the entire day in my room, just so I don't have to see him. And I feel so uber guilty because Rogue snuck out to see him _again _last night, and I was too chicken to say anything to her.

I gotta tell her.

Heaven help me.

Kitty, out.


	19. I take the PRO out of PROCRASTINATE

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number nineteen:**

(I forgot how to spell nineteen.)

Like, I know you guys are all like "OMG Kitty, did you tell her?!" and the short answer is no. I did not. Yet. I was going to, but then I became distracted.

Uh... sort of.

Actually I was kind of procrastinating because I really don't want to tell her. Dude. Part of me wants to give Pete the benefit of the doubt like... maybe he wasn't asking me out on like, a "date". Maybe this is like, some kind of Russian cultural thing right? And then the other part of me knows that that is like, total B.S.

UGH.

Anyways, I decided it would be best to take my problem to a third party. Someone who has no connection to the problem, and like... most likely won't know who I'm talking about directly enough to have it considered as "gossip". I am not a gossipy goose. Much.

So I decided to distract myself with Remy.

And no, not in the way you're thinking with your dirty little minds... (not this time anyways. Oy, don't remind me.)

Yes. Remy. I make my way down to his room and knock on his door, shocked that he opened it up so promptly. Usually people aren't like, waiting by the door, but whatever. So he looks kind of surprised to see me which I totally understand seeing as I've pretty much avoided him for the better part of a month seeing as how I almost went to him for pity sex. He doesn't know that, but sometimes when he looks at me... I feel like he knows more than I do. It's creepy. It's gotta be the eyes.

Anyways, I ask him if he has a minute. And he gives me his suave smile and opens the door for me, saying something about needing more than a minute to please a lady... I swear to Moses he knows more... but then, this is just his sense of humour. So I just roll my eyes and walk in, totally getting a chill up my spine when he closes the door behind me. Honestly, he really knows how to make me uncomfortable. I guess that's part of his charm. He pulls out his desk chair for me, motioning for me to sit before flopping down on his bed casually with that stupid ass smirk on his face. And then he's all like "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Part of me wants to smack the smirk off his face, and then the other part of me wants to get the hell out of there. Actually, both parts of me want to get the hell out of there because I suddenly remember how weak and vulnerable I've been the past little while. Yeesh, I'm a hot mess. Anyways, I don't do either. Instead, I calmly fold my hands on my lap and get straight down to business. I came here for his help after all, and it's either this or talk to Jean. Actually, I think I'd try Logan first. Okay, so clearly Remy is the only option aside from Summers.

I calmly fold my hands on my lap and get straight down to business. I say "I need your help." And then instantly feel the need to elaborate so he doesn't get the wrong idea... "Um... you're my friend, right?"

"Sure." he shrugs. Nice sentiment I guess... (eye rollage.)

"I kind of need your opinion on something."

He looks at me expectantly, which I take as a "Why of course Kitty, I'm all ears" so I let out a deep breath and bite my lip, trying to find the right way to phrase it all so as not to give any one's actual identity away.

"I have this friend. Kind of. Who um... is kind of secretly seeing another friend."

He tilts his head slightly and I can totally tell I've peaked his interest. Go figure. Remy's a gossipy goose. "Yeah?" He asks with a little glimmer of amusement in his eye.

"Yeah. And the thing is... I don't really know what do here..." I look down at my hands that are unconsciously twisted in the hem of my shirt and let out a deep breath. "See... I kind of caught the one friend... possibly... cheating?"

His expression doesn't change, but his eyes do. I can never read his eyes... but they look darker. Like... now he looks slightly... irritated? He doesn't say anything anyhow so I keep going.

"And it's kind of put me in a really tough spot because I'm really close to the one friend, you know? And I don't want anyone to get hurt... but I don't really know what to do."

So now he just like, stares at me. Totally silent. For I swear... at least 3 minutes. Okay, it was probably more like 30 seconds, but trust me, when you have to scarlet irises staring at you like that... 30 seconds feels like a whole hell of a lot longer. He finally works the muscles in his jaw before looking away and giving a slight shrug.

"Well, I think you should tell... your friend."

"I know, and I so want to. But it's not exactly something that's easy to say. You know?" By now I'm chewing my lip so hard that I can totally taste pennies.

He sits forward, resting his elbows on his knees with a deep breath as he looks back at me. "Maybe this is the kind of thing you should be talking to Rogue about..." He says almost cautiously... I swear to God, this guy has friggin' telepathy. How did he guess that I was talking about Rogue?! HOW?! She is so going to kill me if he spreads this around...

I just look back at him with that look that just screams "CAUGHT!!" Clearly he knows I was talking about Rogue NOW...

Time to back-track...

"Yeah. You're totally right. I should be asking Rogue about it." I say standing up. He doesn't look at me which totally tells me that he is not buying into my performance, which is kind of too bad because I always thought I'd make a good actress. "Um... thanks for listening."

"Kitty." He says, still staring at the ground. I really, honestly have no idea how to read this man. Some girls find mysterious appealing, I do NOT. I turn around to look at him on my way to his door and all he says is. "Who?"

Who?! Crap. Crap crap crap. Who who?! Who is the other "friend"?! Can I tell him this?! Can he be trusted?! I manage to stammer "It doesn't matter..."

He does more of that jaw clenching thing, calmly looking up at me with those smoldering eyes... he totally pulled his Jedi mind trick thing on me because I blurt out "Pete."

Then in a lame attempt to cover my ass I sigh and emplore him not to tell anyone before I phase through the door. No time for door knobs when you're acting like one.

So I scurry back up to my room and I'm suddenly thinking that maybe Remy doesn't dislike Rogue as much as he lets on. I mean... they act all bitchy to one another, but judging by the look on his face... maybe he actually kind of cares about her.

And then it hits me.

If Remy actually doesn't hate Rogue, and maybe is actually feeling somewhat protective of her... then probably telling him the name of the boyfriend that was caught cheating on her was not a good idea.

I mean, I know what I wanted to do to Pete (after the cheating, not before... get your minds out of the gutter.) and I'm not nearly strong enough to do half of them. Remy... is actually a fairly worthy sparring partner against Pete...

Oh sweet lord, what have I done?! Me and my big ass mouth!!

Now I HAVE to tell Rogue. I mean, she'll want to know why crazy-eye'd Gambit is going after her man! (It's totally a really good thing I didn't go to Logan for assistance with this one.)

Later...  
~Moron. (aka Kitty.)


	20. NOT the answer I was looking for

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number twenty:**

This one's a shocker.

You'll never guess what happened...

So, once reaching my room, I decided to hedge my bets and hope that Remy really didn't care that much about Rogue and that he wouldn't go after Pete. I know I'm such a chicken.

I got back here, and Rogue wasn't back yet. So I'm just sitting here, re-playing the conversation with Remy over in my head and I'm thinking like, there's no way he'd go and beat the crap out of Pete after I begged him to keep his mouth shut about it, right? And this is assuming that he even gives a crap. He could just be disappointed that I didn't want him to tell anyone. He probably just wanted to gloat to Rogue that he knew her big secret. That's probably all it was.

Anyways, after driving myself like, totally nuts-o in my room, I decided I should go for a walk to try to stop thinking. As soon as I open the door... guess who's there. No... just guess.

If you guessed Remy, you're wrong.

Peter.

Swear to God.

So my eyes go all wide and I squeak out "Pete!"

And his handsome brow pinches together and he's all like "Katya..."

For a split second there, I totally swear my heart stopped beating. And then I remembered that he was my besties boy whom I'd caught cheating and regained my composure.

"Rogue's not here right now Pete."

"I am not here to see Rogue." He says with that voice like butter...

I hesitantly open the door wider for him to step in because dear God, I'd hate if someone saw him standing in the hall and caught on to he and Rogue. Totally all my fault. So against my better judgment I let him in and closed the door behind him. He turns to face me, might I add, staying a respectful distance away... and frowns.

"Katya," he starts and I totally wish he'd stop calling me that because it literally makes me want to jump on him. "I feel that I owe you an apology."

Huh? Didn't expect that. I mean, sure it's Pete and everything, but I totally didn't expect that. "Okay..."

"I did not mean to offend you earlier-"

Kay, so just as he's about to explain himself, I hear footsteps in the hall. Holy crapola... Rogue has returned. GAH! So I shush Pete and grab him by the arm- totally not wanting him to get into trouble for cheating on Rogue as he's literally in the process of apologizing for attempting to cheat on Rogue- and yank him into the closet with me.

Ahhh if only the circumstances were different... he smells so good.

So of course he tries to ask me what I'm doing, only to get my hand smacked over his mouth to shut him up, like _literally_ just as Rogue opens the door. I swear, a split second earlier and she totally would have heard us.

So here we are, the two of us in this dinky closet, peeking out through the slats at her, and I'm totally just praying she doesn't start getting changed or something. It would just be really awkward all around.

Anyways, she shuts the door behind her and heads over to her drawer and I'm totally holding my breath as she grumbles about her stupid gloves or something... and I swear I hear her grumble my name in there but whatever. Not in the position right now to argue. She shuts her drawer and heads over to her bed, and now I totally know that she's looking for her other black glove, and I totally know where it is too... but again, not in the position right now to assist. Anyways, after 5 minutes of her bitching as she searches the room and us, standing silently in the closet... our bodies so close together that I could cry... she finally gives up.

FINALLY.

So she heads over to the door, and I'm totally just itching to burst out of there as soon as she leaves... but of course, who is standing at the door like some creepy... creep?!

See, if you guessed Remy this time, you'd be correct.

And oh my gosh, I can see that eerie, brooding look in his eyes even through the slats of the closet door. Makes me shiver just thinking about it. Bleh.

Anyway, he's leaning against the door jamb so non-chalantly, as if he totally expected her to open the door at that very moment. Even though in my mind I can see him standing there for a good 4 minutes before she actually opens the door for him. Whatever.

So Rogue's all like "Remy?" Obviously shocked, with good reason... and then shock quickly turns into... anger? She totally grabs him by the arm and yanks him in, doing a quick visual sweep of the hallway before shutting the door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she hisses at him. "What if someone saw you?!"

Huh?

Remy doesn't seem phased at all, he just stares at her with that look... you know the one. He works the muscles in his jaw before finally saying "We need to talk."

"And this couldn't have waited until tonight."

...?

"No. It couldn't."

Rogue stares at him for a minute before furrowing her brow and shrugging. "Well, what is it?"

Remy looks away and for a split second I can see his big tough exterior falter, and he totally looks... like... vulnerable...?! He looks back at Rogue with his jaw set and says "I don't think this is working out."

Again I say ....?

She crosses her arms with her hip jutted out to the side, and that look on her face that she always gives me when I've just said something incredibly stupid. "You don't think this is working out."

Yup, she usually repeats the stupid thing I've just said back to me too. Remy crosses his arms defiantly and straightens his back so he's standing in this like, totally menacing pose... just like, daring her to question him. I swear it's like watching Animal Planet.

"No. I don't." Ooo... his words are totally dripping with disdain too. Yikes. Glad I'm not there. Like... not actually there. I mean, I'm there, but they don't know it, so I don't need to feel uncomfortable. You know?

Anyways, Rogue rolls her eyes and lets out an irritated sigh. "You're not pushing me away in hopes that I'll get all upset and beg you... are you? Because I'm not that kind of girl. I don't do the petty ego boost. You're looking for that, go find Kitty."

HEY!

He chuckles, even though I don't understand what they're talking about let alone in what way it's possibly funny. "It's funny you should mention Kitty."

eek.

"She just paid me a little visit." And then he winks. Wait a minute... he's totally making it look like it was a 'special friend' kind of visit and not a 'regular friend' kind of visit... I am NOT that kind of girl. Except for the time I almost went to him for the pity sex. But he doesn't know about that! I think.

"What do you mean?" Rogue's back straightens out this time, like a cornered cat. Okay, I don't like where their conversation is going. Why on earth would Remy try to tell Rogue that I paid him a 'visit'?! I look up at Pete, hoping that maybe he could give me a silent look of understanding... it's his friggin girlfriend after all. What the hell is going on?!

"I just don't think I'm a... one girl kinda guy." He shrugs. "But we had fun. Right?"

"Hang on a damn minute." Rogue's eyes narrow in a look that would surely make Logan cower in fear. "You ain't a one girl kinda guy? This whole thing was your idea! Now I _know_ you aren't telling me you messed around with Kitty." (Thank God she's not clueless.) "So what is this really about?! Is it my powers? You finally getting cold feet about it and you're trying to blame it on my best friend?! That's what it is! Isn't it?!"

Remy's fists clench into balls and I have to say, I've never known him to have a temper... but I'm totally feeling nervous right about now...

"No." He says calmly. Like... eerie calm. Like... calm before the storm calm. "I'm not the one getting cold feet."

"What are you_ talking_ about?!"

What _is_ he talking about?!

He takes a slow step towards her, fists totally still clenched, eyes narrowed dangerously thin. "You're the one running off to metal mouth." He says in a low, level voice that totally scares the crap out of me. And, not gunna lie, makes me a little hot. He takes another few steps towards her, backing her into the wall. Not good. You don't corner Rogue unless you want a face full of fist.

"This ain't good enough for you? You'd rather make out with an aluminum can?"

Uhhhh... okay, officially confused. And to my surprise, Rogue totally doesn't kick him in the nuts and call him a perv or a dick or anything! She just stares back at him, letting him inch closer towards her, like a total dicky perv!

I totally had to strain to hear this next part but I'm pretty sure she said "I don't know what you're talking about." It's hard enough to understand her through her accent... but when she did this weird breathy whisper that I've never heard her do before...

Okay, so now Remy has her backed totally up against the wall, one hand perched next to her head, his face like, literally inches from hers. And he goes "Kitty told me about you and Pete."

Shit.

I can feel Pete shift next to me... totally feel his eyes boring into me. I look up at him quickly and shrug. Yikes... maybe this is why people don't tell me secrets...

"Don't make me rip the truth out of_ him_ Rogue." Remy closes his eyes and lets out a calming breath. "I don't want to have to kill him. Just... knock him around a bit..."

"Remy, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

He works the muscles in his jaw again and shoots out a breath. "She caught you with him Rogue. She told me, she caught you cheating with Pete."

Alright, this crap has gone on long enough. I can't handle the lies. So in the split second of pure outrage, I shove the closet door open and storm out with my hands on my hips, coming to a stop right next to him.

"What the hell are you going on about?!"

"What the hell are you doin' in the closet?!" Rogue shoves Remy away from her, glancing from me to Peter and then up to Remy.

"He's lying Rogue!" I jerk my thumb towards Remy. "In fact, half the things he says... I totally have no idea what he's smoking!"

He stares at me for a moment before looking up at Peter with his creepy eyes, only to return his piercing gaze back to me. "You told me... you had a friend... who you caught cheating."

Okay, at this point I'm totally thinking he's a few bricks short of a load. "Yeah, Rogue and Peter are secretly seeing each other!" I look at Rogue and frown. "And this doesn't count towards not being able to keep secrets, because I _totally_ can!"

Now, I'm not quite sure what I had expected to happen... but it certainly wasn't this.

"Katya..." Um... the unmistakable sound of laughter in his voice?! I turn around and sure enough, he's laughing! And as if that wasn't weird enough, so is Remy! I look back at Rogue about to ask her seriously, what these guys are smoking, and she's smiling, shaking her head with that look of total pity.

"Kitty... how do you function?" She crosses her arms before leveling her stare at me. "I'm not seeing Pete."

"You're not?" I look back at Pete and he shakes his head with a giant grin. Yeesh. That explains a bit. "Oh."

I frown and look back at her, silently trying to work out all the pieces of this crazy jigsaw puzzle in my mind. I've always hated puzzles. Finally, her smiling eyes flick over my shoulder quickly before returning to mine. I feel like I'm talking to Lassie.

And then... light bulb. I turn around and look at Remy who rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a sigh.

"... OH!" I look back at Rogue like a freakin' deer caught in the headlights. How the hell did I miss THAT?! "What?! Him!? Seriously?! Seriously."

She smiles and gives me a shrug.

"Are you friggin' nuts?! With..." I lower my voice as if he isn't standing right behind me and can't hear me... not my brightest moment, I'll admit... "With Gambit? You hate eachother."

She laughs again and nods. "I know. Turns out..." She looks over my shoulder again with her 'bedroom eyes', gag. "hatred really turns me on..."

Double gag. And then I hear Remy growl behind me. TRIPLE GAG!

I grimace and shrink down a tad with a silent "ew" before scooting away... towards the only NORMAL person in the room, who is still chuckling at my misfortune.

"And you knew all along?" I look up at Pete and he nods with a grin.

"I thought you did too."

CLEARLY, I DID NOT.

The icing on the top of the cake? Remy gives me a big grin as crosses his arms and says "Oh and Kitty?"

I'm like "What."

"You don't have to look that hard. I get really big." and he winks, causing Rogue to bust out laughing.

...

Oh sweet lord almighty... I really AM a moron!!!!

Totally and utterly embarrassed...  
Kitty.


	21. It no longer means group of geese

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number twenty-one:**

Shudder...

So the past few days around here have been... interesting. Everything takes on a whole new light once your eyes have been opened up.

And I totally don't mean that in a good way.

I mean, I'm happy for Rogue. Of course I am. But geeze guys... y'wanna tone it down a bit?

Okay, so you guys are totally like "what are you talking about Kitty?" I'll tell you exactly what I'm talking about.

Like take today for instance. In the danger room. Rogue and I were late because _someone _forgot to set the alarm. (saying someone in italics makes me look innocent, but it was totally me.) And then Rogue lost her friggin gloves AGAIN, and I swear to God she's lose her head if it wasn't attatched to her. So we finally make it down to the danger room and Logan does his pissed off, uber sexy growl thing. I think I need to close my eyes when he does it so I can picture some sexy beast making that sound and not Logan. He totally ruins it. Anyways, and of course Remy is all like "Late night ladies?" with this big, gloating, cheesy grin.  
And then Rogue tugs on her gloves (Yes, she found the stupid things) and is all "Wouldn't _you_like t'know Cajun?" with a snarl.

Remy wags his eyebrows like a lame vaudeville style villian before he says "Midnight pillow fights?"

"You are such an idiot." She rolls her eyes. I think that this is it... but noooo...

"You didn't deny it though." He points out with a wink.

And then Bobby urgently holds up a hand to stop Rogue from talking and is all like "Please don't deny it." with this look of sheer desperation on his face. He totally needs to get laid. (I cannot believe I just said that! GIGGLE!)

Then Rogue sets her jaw and goes on about how that's totally sexist and how he's got "some nerve" talking to her like that. Then she explains that she lost her gloves, which is the reason for our tardiness. (She didn't use that word. I did. It is seriously, the funniest word EVER.)

"You lose Kitty in that pigsty too?"

Oh no he didn't!

I was totally about to defend the state of MY room when Rogue cut me off with her sharp laugh. "Not all of us are anal retentive neat freaks _Gambit. _Besides, I can think of one place I can put them where I won't lose them again."

Dead. Silence. You could totally hear a pin drop as they stare at each other. Rogue with her glare and Gambit with that dumb smirk...

Totally normal, right?

Except now, it makes me throw up in my mouth a little.

Because I see what everyone else doesn't. The slight tilt of her head and the little glint in her eye... All the bickering and name calling and sarcastic jokes... They're totally getting off on it.

Part of me wants to giggle and the other part of me wants to gag, which is really hard to do at the same time. Gaggle.

Somewhere in the midst of their silent telepathic dry hump session (ZOMG! I'm sooo bad! LOL!) Logan stepped in and got everyone back on track. And I totally must have been staring too, because Peter (swoon!) gave me a nudge and smiled this perfect smile as he shook his head. He leaned down, his sweet breath tickling my ear as he whispered "Katya, you don't know anything. Remember?"

And then it suddenly hit me. Aside from not having the guts to talk to Pete at all about "what happened" because he's so perfect and beautiful... I have a whole different problem now.

There is no way I can keep this secret.

I can't help but stare. I can't! It's like when you drive by an accident on the highway, and you instinctively slow down to look. It's totally like that! In a good way...

ish...

I mean, like I said, I'm happy for Rogue, but once you start viewing their regular everyday jabs at one another as PDA... it's like... Jeeze guys, get a room...

And not my room. Ick.


	22. Ugh

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number twenty-two:**

Mimes are retarded.

That is all.

xoxo Kitty.


	23. Upsidedown umbrella, ella,ella,eh,eh,eh

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number twenty-three:**

If I didn't have bad luck, I'd have no luck at all.

Sometimes I doubt my own intelligence. Which is totally ridiculous, right? But lemme tell you something... after the day I had today, I swear. I think I'm a moron.

A terribly brilliant, moron. A brilliant, beautiful, wonderfully fun and bright girl. Who is also a moron.

So like, now that I have your attention, allow me to explain myself.

It all started this fateful morning, when Rogue asked me to go shopping.

?

Yeah, that's what I said.

So OF COURSE, I'm all like... heck yeah! So I get all dolled up right? Because like, hello... it's the mall. People just don't appreciate sacred land like they used to. Anyways, I get all dolled up and ready to go, we jump in the car and head out.

All is normal until we start taking a bit of a detour. And I'm like... "Uhh Rogue? The mall is that-a-way!"

(Okay, so I didn't actually say "that-a-way" but I totally should have.)

And then Rogue's like "I thought we'd go to a different mall. They opened up a new _Forever 21_..."

I didn't hear the rest of her argument because I was temporarily deafened by excitement. Although in retrospect, I really wish I'd been paying attention.

We get to this "different mall" which ends up being an hour away, only adding to my mounting skepticism. I'm a creature of habit... I like things a certain way. I do NOT deal well with change. I end up doing really stupid things when something in my world goes awry. Like when I started at a new school when I was 6, I got a bowl hair cut. And when my mom and dad got a divorce, I went out and got bangs, which the hairdresser informed me would look 'totally cute' and they totally didn't. It looked like when you cut the hair off a Barbie doll and the hair left over sticks straight out... ugh. Or when Britney went all nuts and everyone started ragging on her and Dr. Phil and Mel Gibson reached out to help, I bleached my hair. And let me tell you, my skin tone does not work with blonde... I seriously looked a little bit albino. Should have started with highlights...

So anyways, we arrive at the mall... all looks good, and I'm totally stoked to check out the stores here, completely free of any reputational bindings that I'd be held to at _my_ mall. It was actually quite a rush. That is until we walk in the friggin' front doors. I will give you three guesses who's standing there waiting for us when we walk in the friggin' front doors.

Michael Keaton? Nope.

Val Kilmer? Wrong again.

George Clooney? Sadly, no. Who is waiting in the lobby of this foreign mall? Why Remy Lebeau of course! Ugh... I suddenly feel used by my bestie and give her the death glare.

Then she comes back with an innocent smile, tossing her hands up in the air and is all like "Remy! What are the chances of seeing you here?"

Death glare: Intensify!

He does his goofy half grin thing, like he's too damn cool to use his whole mouth to smile, and casually slings his arm around her shoulders... causing me to grimace totally subconsciously.

She lets out a deep sigh and pouts at me. "Kitty... I'm sorry..."

"Seriously Rogue? Lying to me about the mall? This is like... y'know like... my... big like... important place!" Yeah, I was so flustered that I couldn't even think of a cool thing to say. I never claimed to be articulate.

"I know Kitty, and I'm sorry. But I needed an excuse to leave, and I couldn't just take off with Remy alone for the day without raising any red flags."

Nice.

"Oh gee thanks. I'm an excuse now!"

"C'mon, you know what I mean. All this sneaking around is difficult. We never get to do normal things..." She looked up at him with this goofy little gleam in her eye that totally made me feel guilty. This whole time I've been thinking that they get off on being mean to eachother, when in reality, it's the only means they have of communicating any sort of emotion publicly.

That's right, I'm totally perceptive.

Yes I am, shut up.

So I let out a resigned sigh and throw my hands up in the air. "Fine, whatever... let's just go."

Rogue smiles at me and links her hand in Remy's before trying to assure me that Remy will be good. He's a man. Men + shopping = not cool.

But he won me over when he said he'd buy me a pretzel.

Now I totally feel like the yucky third wheel. Like the front wheel on a tricycle... I was in front and the two of them tagged along behind, hand in hand.

I don't really get that saying because the third wheel on a tricycle is totally necessary, but whatever. I was the third wheel. No, I was the FIRST WHEEL. Remy was the third wheel... and Rogue was the second one. Or like... no okay. They were the _handlebars_, and I was... the seat. Or...

Um...

Anyways, don't get me wrong, I'm sooo happy for Rogue. I really am. I'm like... 99% happy and 1% jealous. But in situations where I have to actually be present when they get their PDA on... the 1% is magnified exponentially. And then I start to feel bad again because dude... their version of PDA is totally first base stuff. Which is actually kind of funny to see Remy forced to stick to, cuz we all know he wouldn't mind hitting a home run like, right in the middle of the mall, if you know what I'm saying.  
It's a whole stew of like, emotions.

Okay, so there we are, the demented tricycle trio, heading towards like, the most amazing store ever. And I only say that because where else can you buy a cami and a cardi for under $10? I mean sure, it falls apart after like a dozen times in the wash, but by then it's totally out of style anyways. Disposable clothes is totally the new thing. So we get to the store, and let me tell you, there's nothing quite like a brand new store. The smell of the fresh paint on the walls, the helpfulness of the untainted staff before they've become all bitter and jaded, the virgin change rooms in all their splendor, the crowded sales floor pregnant with like, clothes or whatever... it's like the mother ship is totally calling me home. I swear. And of course, I get straight to work. This is totally no-nonsense time now. Staying true to Rogue's word, Remy was a good boy and he went straight to work too, helping me pick out this totally cute canary yellow sweater. After this, I totally give the two of them permission to wander a bit, give them some "privacy" or whatever, but make them promise they won't go too far so that I can ask for their final verdict on the jeans that make my ass look bitchen. So now I have to find a pair of jeans that make my ass look bitchen, and unfortunately for me, the jeans section of this particular store is right by the big glass window looking out into the mall.

Why is this unfortunate? Because as I'm reaching for a pair of black distressed skinny jeans, I just so happen to glance out the gigantic window and see the bane of my existence trying to chat up some poor leggy blonde. I mean, I spotted his stupid mullet through the crowd. Uhh, 1993 called, they want their hairstyle back.

Anyways, so now I'm like, drawn to the gigantic window like a moth to a flame, and I'm standing there with my assortment of shirts slung over my arm, gawking out the window like some... well, perv, while Lance tries to put the moves on this girl sitting on the bench like, 30 feet from us. Why this chick didn't just get up and walk away, I'll never know.

I must have been standing there for a while because Rogue found me and started to bitch me out for wasting time staring out the window, until I pointed out to her what I was staring at. Then she started staring too. It was like watching Animal Planet or something... you totally don't want to keep watching, but once you've started, you're like, mesmerized by it's... like, ickyness.

And I'm kind of wondering if people passing by thought we were like, weird manniquens or something too. Because a few people stopped to stare back. It was kind of funny.

Anyways, Remy finds us a few minutes later, and of course, is like "What the hell?"

I point out the horrendous display. "I don't think I can leave. I can't face him."

"Please." Remy rolls his eyes with a laugh. "He's the pathetic one Kitty. Don't even worry about it."

I decide, hesitantly, that he's probably right, and we turn to leave, just as I notice the leggy blonde pointing at us and Lance looking up.

Sonofabeesh!

I pick up my pace, but apparently Rogue and Remy are still unaware of my sudden burst in vigor, and I run directly into the back of Rogue, who then smacks into Remy, who then smacks into a big display of jeans, which then teeters precariously before tipping all the way over, sending hundreds of pairs of jeans flying everywhere. Of course, Remy managed to pull his woman out of the way, knocking me to the ground in the process. It was raining jeans. I would have been thrilled if not for the circumstances. I also would have turned my umbrella upside down like in the song It's Raining Pennies.

Wait... that's not right. Pennies From Heaven!

By the time the three of us begin to process what the hell just happened, Lance is standing directly over me with this condescending smile.

"Hey Lance, how's it goin'?" I ask casually as I pull a pair of relaxed fit jeans off my head.

"Not bad. Just scorin' some tail."

I literally made this face :/

He started to ask me -sarcastically of course- if I was on another date as he looked up to Remy, who was still holding onto his woman protectively, most likely due to shock.

Lance takes one look at Rogue and Remy, who've now snapped back into reality, and his eyebrows perk up with devious interest as Rogue feigns disgust and shoves Remy away.

He chuckles and gives me like, the most patronizing look ever before shaking his head. "I thought you said he was 'head over heels in love with you'."

I scoff and struggle to my feet as my mind totally races to think of something kick ass to say. And the best I come up with is "I... never said that..."

"So what... are you guys like dating now?" His eyes light up as he eyes Rogue before looking back to me. "Maybe you _were_ right after all... there's no way Gambit would be looking for (vulgar word for kitten) if he's hooking up with _her_." He snorts at his horrible 'joke'.

"_We_ are not dating." Rogue interjected quickly, jerking her thumb towards Remy.

Remy blinks at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Really? That's the part you had an issue with?"

Rogue starts to defend herself until Remy turns back to Lance with a cocky grin. "I don't need to look for (vulgar word for kitten), you're sitting right here." He says with his sexy accent, and I swear to God the look on Lance's face made me want to jump up and kiss Remy.

"Are you calling me a (vulgar word for kitten that I really wish people would stop saying)?"

Remy looks back at Rogue with a frown, ignoring Lance's outrage all-together. "I mean, it's Lance for Pete's sake. Who the hell cares if _Lance_ knows?"

Remy says his name like it's the most stupid thing he's like, ever heard, and this makes me giggle, which makes both Rogue AND Lance give me "the look".

"First of all... I don't even know what you're talking about." Rogue crosses her arms with a shrug, lowering her voice before continuing. "Secondly... shut up."

Remy squares his jaw, all ready to respond to her when Lance thrusts forward and shoves him when he's totally not expecting it, and he's all like "Answer me bitch!"

Yes. He called Remy a bitch. I'd have laughed if I wasn't so scared.

Remy, of course, will not stand for this, and some serious punches start getting thrown.

Rogue takes my hand and yanks me out of the store.

"But I didn't get to buy anything!" I whine, looking over my shoulder longingly in spite of the growing crowd and mall security rushing to the scene.

"Sorry Kit." Rogue says as she pulls me along, totally not sounding sorry at all. "Time to go."

"What about Remy? You're just gunna leave him?"

"He's a big boy, he can manage." She stops and looks at me with very serious eyes. "We were not here. You understand?"

I nod, thinking that she is totally making a big deal out of nothing until I start to put the pieces together in my head...

Remy gets in trouble. Remy calls the mansion from jail. Logan answers the phone at the mansion. Logan finds out we were there with him. Logan finds out WHY we were there with him...

I stopped imagining at that point because I like to think that Rogue will die an old lady with lots of grand babies.

And I didn't even get my damn pretzel.


	24. I don't even know why we have that book

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number twenty-four:**

I'd say about an hour and a half after we got home from our shopping debacle is when the feathers really hit the fan. (I say feathers because shit hitting the fan is gross. C'mon.)

Rogue and I managed to walk back into the mansion empty-handed without being bugged as to why we were empty handed because people know that when I come home after shopping with nothing, I am generally in a bitch mood. I mean, I wasn't totally this time because of the circumstances surrounding my empty-handed state, but let's just say that everyone has learned not to take their chances on that one.

So we head to the rec room as casually as we can, because we had the whole stupid hour long ride home to discuss our game plan. Which incidentally, relied on me being bitchy because I didn't get anything at the mall. I'm kind of starting to wonder what people really think of me...

Anyways, we're in the rec room, and Rogue looks a little tense at first, but she starts playing some horribly violent video game with Bobby, and she seems to relax a bit. So I decide to go have a sandwich. I hadn't eaten anything since morning and I totally had my heart set on that pretzel, but figured I could settle with a PB&J sandwich instead. I'm wandering through the hall, cutting through the front lobby because it's the shorter way to go of course, when the front door slams shut so hard that I actually thought we were under attack. So after I recover from my mini-heart attack, my eyes regain focus and I'm met with a very unhappy looking Remy whose left cheek bone is turning a really pretty shade of purple.

"Where is she?" He totally growls at me with those deep red eyes dangerously narrowed to the point that I was kind of scared for my life. Eep!

"Remy." I finally manage to say, simultaneously noticing that we are getting like, really weird looks from people passing by, and then I notice that Pete's there and I get all giddy and nervous. Focus Kitty, focus. This is not cool. "Where is who?"

He just stares me down, and I swear I felt myself shrinking. I don't know if this is because I was scared, or if it's because he has some kind of shrink ray gaze that has yet to be discovered, but I'm thinking it's more likely because I was scared. Because I totally was.

"Dude," The two of us look over to Bobby, who is standing in the hallway I just came from, shoving his face full of salt and vinegar chips. "What happened to your face?"

I look back at Remy who squares his jaw and stands up a little bit straighter all of a sudden, and that's when I realize that it's because Rogue has now joined Bobby in the hall. Bobby nudges Rogue and I can tell he's egging her on to take a jab at Remy, but apparently that death glare doesn't just work on me. She crosses her arms, still looking totally relaxed as she lifts her chin slightly.

"What are _you_ staring at?"

At this point, I do not know if she's actually saying that, or if she's still trying to keep up appearances of them totes hating on one another. I'm seriously befuddled. I'm also baffled by the fact that she can stare him down just as well as he can. I make a mental note not to piss either one of them off, which I'm sure I'll forget in a matter of days. Please, I'm always pissing Rogue off.

"Hey! You think this is bad, you should see the other guy, right?" I stupidly give him a goofy grin and a playful punch on the shoulder, and in return I get another glare. "Sorry."

I clamp my mouth shut and keep myself from asking if Lance is actually okay. Because there is no way that Lance could ever take Remy in a fight, no matter how much he gloats and brags about being awesome. It's just not gunna happen.

"Oh my gosh, Remy!" Jean skips down the stairs and comes to a stop next to me with her hand over her mouth. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He snaps, turning back to Rogue with another brutal stare. "We need to talk."

She hesitates before giving him a single nod, nonchalantly crossing the lobby to meet him at the stairs. He took her arm and pulled her up the stairs, and she totally winces and jerks her arm away and punches him in the shoulder.

"Not so (effing) rough!"

He bitches something back at her but by then they were too far away for me to hear.

Double eep!

The whole lobby is totally silent. I look at Jean, and then look over at Pete who silently furrows his handsome brow as if to ask me what was going on. I just make this face :/ because there is no way I can explain the days events without speaking. No. Freaking. Way.

So now that every. one's all quiet I clear my throat and announce that I'm going up to bed, even though it's like 3 in the afternoon and everyone knows that I'm actually going to be nosey. And I really don't think anyone else cares. They probably just think it's another one of their world famous squabbles, even though Rogue is usually the one who's pissed and Remy is usually the one who's all like, aloof and stuff.

Side note, how awesome is that word? Aloof. hahahahahah... sigh.

Anyways, I run up the stairs, taking them two at a time until like 3 strides in, because my legs are NOT long enough to actually make it up the whole way, and then I'm stuck awkwardly trying to hurry up the stairs... whatever. Nobody noticed, they were all distracted by my hot ass, which would have been hotter if I'd had the chance to purchase my black denim skinny jeans without the entire wall collapsing on me, but, que sera.

I get to the top of the stairs and scurry down the hall to their "secret meeting place" which is the back corner of the library, because like... it's the library. I don't think that really needs much of an explination. I head over to their corner and sure enough, I can toats hear their whispering voices. They're whisper fighting. Part of me thinks this is amazing and the other part of me feels really bad. I tip toe down the aisle two away from where they are and peer through the book shelf. It's totally not perfect, but it'll do. And just to make sure I don't look like, totally conspicuous, I pick up a thick medical text book and open it up to make it look like I'm obviously busy.

"I don't know why you're so mad." Rogue whispers with her arms crossed defensively. "What did you want me to do? Tag team? If we'd have hung around what good would it have done?"

Remy balks at her for a moment before shaking his head quickly. "Do you even hear yourself?"

"Remy, if Logan found out why we were there with you, just imagine what he'd do to you."

"Who cares?" He throws his hands in the air. "You're the one making such a big deal out of it! You're a grown woman, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Right?"

Rogue remains quiet for a beat too long and I can see Remy working the muscles in his jaw again, which I now understand is not a good sign. "So that's what it is, you're ashamed of _me._"

"I didn't say that." She hisses with a frown.

"You make it pretty damn obvious!" He snaps, raising his voice slightly over a whisper yell. "You make it seem like you're doing me a favour, blaming it on how Logan would react. You're full of shit!"

Now Rogue glowers at him and I see her clench her fists which I totally know is an attempt to keep herself from reaching out a beating him down. "I _am_ doing you a favour. Because you don't seem to realize how horribly mangled you would be after he was done with you."

I'm sorry, but I kind of see her point here.

"You really think I care about that? It's none of his damn business! You're just worried about what everyone will think! Am I right?"

She crosses her arms again and looks away with her angry/pouty face. She gives me this look when she knows I'm right and doesn't want to admit it.

"That's what I thought." Remy crosses his arms with a frown. "I'm fine with waiting for you to be ready Rogue, but I won't wait forever."

"What do you want me to say?" She glares at him. "Maybe I'll never be ready, Remy. So now what are you gunna do?"

Remy rubs the back of his neck and shakes his head, "Then what are we doing this for? What's the point? It's nothing but a big headache for everybody!"

"You're nothing but a big headache for me." Rogue snips. "I don't know why you couldn't have just been happy with things the way they were. You gotta start pushing me, and pushing me... you have no patience at all."

"I have no patience?" Remy is no longer whisper yelling... he's pretty much struggling to keep his tone in the 'library appropriate' range. "I have the (effing) patience of a Saint! I can't touch my girlfriend!"

"Nice."

"It's true!"

Yeah, I'm gunna go ahead and side with him on this one...

"Well let me make it really simple for you then Remy. Go touch somebody else's girlfriend."

I don't understand what she's saying, because if you give him permission... he'll totally do it...

"So that's it then?"

Oh... I get it now.

She puts a hand on her hip and shrugs. "Guess so."

"Fine." He turns around and starts down the aisle.

"Fine!" She shouts after him, which totally breaks the library's sound level, and I'm pretty sure if we had a librarian, she would have been asked to leave. But we don't. So it's... pretty irrelevant.

Remy reaches the end of the aisle and marches towards the exit, with my eyes totally glued to him the whole time. Even his walk looks pissed. Like, his body language or whatever.

"Enjoy the show?"

I totally jump and spin around, greeted by Rogue's angry eyes and pissed off stance. I totally need to get a pissed off stance. My pissed off stance is like... mildly unhappy stance. Or like... Kitty's having a hissy fit stance. I think I need a new walk too...

Anyways, I regain my composure and shake my head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just reading up on-" I glance down at the book quickly and there's this like, the most horrendous close up picture of male genitalia that you could ever imagine, and it's got some weird... pustule thing... oh my gosh, seriously no. I'm gunna have nightmares. So of course I gasp and slam the book shut. "Oh my God! What the hell! Why would that even be in a book? That... like, come on..."

I look up, and Rogue doesn't even crack a smile. She just rolls her eyes at me and walks away silently.

She didn't even crack a smile! I was looking at a PENIS.

Ugh... seriously, I need to go wash my eyes.


	25. Chirp Chirp!

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number twenty-five:**

Okay... WTH.

What the hell is the point of Twitter? If I send out a "tweet", who the hell gets it? I mean, the only person I can think of that would want an updated on what I was doing at all times is my Mom. And I'm pretty sure I'd rather stab myself in the foot with a screwdriver than that. And if I'm on it, does that make me a "twit"?

I think it would.


	26. The Dortz Disorder

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number twenty-six:**

It's true... I'll admit it... I'm kind of a ditz. And a dork. I'm a dortz. And the fact that I invented a word for it, proves my point.

So, I was wandering around the halls today because Rogue's been moping around our room- pretending not to be moping of course- since yesterday, and I'm totally not paying attention to where I'm going because I'm just wandering mindlessly. And I end up in the kitchen, flopping down on one of the stools, trying to decide if I should eat some fruit, or some Fruit Loops. I was about to get up and grab the box of Fruit Loops when I hear;

"You don't look too happy, Katya."

I look over and realize that Pete's sitting at the table, and I was so deep in my own little world that I didn't even notice. I must have been pretty damn deep in that world cuz, hot damn.

"Yeah, I... no... it's... I'm fud." I stammer like a stupid idiot. And for your information, I was trying to say "good" and "fine" at the same time, also, like a stupid idiot. Sigh.

Like the gentleman he is, he tries not to smile as he nods. "It wouldn't have anything to do with your shopping trip yesterday, would it?"

He's like a friggin' psychic. A hypnotic psychic too, because I blurt out everything that happened, right from the new mall lie, all the way to the jean shower and how Lance was such a dickwad, ending up with Rogue and Gambit's whisper fight and subsequent break up.

He frowned at me and shook his head. "That's too bad."

"I know! I didn't even get to buy my stuff! I really wanted those jeans."

He smiles, clearly unable to hold it back anymore. "I meant about Gambit and Rogue. I thought they would be good for one another."

"Oh. Yeah." I totally look like an ass.

"I've been meaning to speak with you," He changes the subject and I breathe a mental sigh of relief. He looks down slightly and for a moment, he looks... like... shy. "I was hoping you would re-consider going on a date with me. Now that you know I am not seeing Rogue." He smiles up at me again and I freeze with my mouth hanging open like a moron.

And then I totally let out this like, stupid giggle and blush, quickly smacking my hand over my stupid mouth. After a second of composure, I notice he's smiling with that twinkle in his eye that tells me he's trying not to laugh again.

"Yeah! I'd love to!" My face suddenly falls when I remember that it's totally my fault that Rogue and Remy broke up in the first place. Ok, not totally. Partially.

Pete knits his brow and watches me shake my head. "What is it?"

"I would love to... it's just... I don't think I can right now." I roll my eyes and heave a sigh. "It's just... Rogue is really... sensative right now... and I kind of feel responsible for this whole thing. If I hadn't have knocked over the wall of pants, they'd probably still be fine."

Pete smiles at me and nods understandingly. "You are a good friend Katya."

"Maybe we could get together, just as friends? I could totally use someone to talk to."

He shrugs and stands up, suddenly towering over me from across the room. "I can't see anything wrong with that. My door is always open."

"Not literally." I say with a laugh like a total... dortz.

"No, just figuratively." He smiles kindly, and doesn't point out the fact that I'm an idiot. I like that about him. He gives me a nod and then leaves, letting me stew in my word vomit.

Seriously, I said fud. I wish I thought before I said things.


	27. I wonder if Emo is contagious

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number twenty-seven:**

I really hope it's not.

She can say she's Goth until she's blue in the face, but let's all face the sad truth. Rogue is totally EMO.

Yeah. It's gross right?

She's totally sitting on her bed right now, with her earbuds in and her iPod cranked, and some whiny, EMO song is rattling around her eardrums as I write this. It's horrible. I feel really bad for her. She has terrible taste in "bad mood" music.

The last few days have been such a treat. (I say that totally sarcastically.)

And it's depressing me too, because when the two of them fight now, it's totally mean. I mean, it was mean before, but now they like... mean it.

Like this morning, we had our Saturday morning DR session, bright and early, 8 am -on friggin' Saturday- and so obviously Rogue's not going to be in a good mood to begin with. Because it's Saturday, right? Rogue was paired up with Bobby to go head-to-head combat, and she totally got her ass kicked. Which she _hates_. So when she gets back to the control room, Bobby starts to gloat about how "amazing" he is.

Rogue glares at him and is like, "(Eff word) off."

Bobby looks all offended and puts a hand to his chest. "Just because you are lacking in skills, does not mean you need to take it out on me."

"Lacking in skills." Rogue scoffs. "You're lacking in brain cells, icicle dick."

Yes. She actually called him that. I lol'd in my head.

"The proof is in the pudding." Bobby gives her a cocky smile and shrugs. "You'll just have to deal with that."

"How about you deal with me _pudding _my fist through your face?" Rogue takes a step forward and (ignoring her horrible pun,) I foolishly hold her back. As if I could actually hold her back. Whatever. She stopped moving anyways. "I was distracted, that's all."

"That's just typical." Remy says smoothly from the peanut gallery. "Never taking responsability for anything. It's always something else, isn't it Rogue?"

Talk about poking the lion there Remy. I put my hand on her arm again, just incase she decides to take a swing at him. At least I could make her hand _phase_ through his face.

"Oh yeah, and you're one to talk." She snaps at him after shoving my hand away. "Nothing is ever your fault! You steal things, but that's just your upbringing. You're rude and conceited, but that's all you've ever known! Right?"

Nobody says anything, so Rogue continues.

"You screw everyone with a pair of tits and a set of bedroom eyes, but you're a _man_."

Remy smiles cooly and shrugs. "Not everyone."

... Ouch.

Rogue shakes her head and storms towards the door while telling him to go... make love... to himself. :/

After a short, awkward silence, I clap my hands together and smile. "Well, now that the obligatory Remy/Rogue fight is out of the way, I believe it's my turn!"

Remy mutters something in French, which I'm sure was a swear directed at me.

"It is not polite to swear at a woman, Gambit." Pete says with a frown.

I totally knew it.

"Thank you!" I smile at Pete with a nod, crossing my arms with a mental :P at Remy.

He frowns at me, "Get a room."

I utter an offended gasp, and before I get a chance to tell him where _he _can go, Logan totally lays into him, before kicking him out of the DR session.

Serves him right.

I swear to God, I don't know what Rogue ever saw in him. Aside from his abs and his pretty face, and the fact the he can _sometimes_ be nice... and he is kind of funny.

In all fairness to him, he was just dumped.

Awww, now I feel guilty...

He's probably just as mopy about their breakup as Rogue. Espeically since she was the dump-er, and he was the dump-ee.

Ugh! He totally is! I bet he's sitting in his room right now, listening to some bad EMO music too! (That was a little redundant wasn't it. Bad EMO? Hahahahahahahaha...)

Aw man... And I totes feel responsible because it was ME that he was defending... I mean, Rogue did ditch him, and she did kinda shut him down... but still. Y'know? Like, maybe if I'd never been looking for those black distressed skinny jeans that make my butt look amazing in the first place, we never would have even known Lance was there, and they never would have fought, and this issue would have come up at a better time.

Well, there's only solution here. I need to fix this.

Pronto. This solution, mind you, has nothing to do with the fact that I feel obligated to my bestie, to remain boyfriendless in her time of pain... I swear.

OMG! Maybe Pete can help!

Okay, I'm going to talk to him now. We'll figure something out.

Tootles! XO


	28. Stupid Redhead

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number twenty-eight:**

I knock on Pete's door, and he pulls it open, giving me this million dollar smile... and my insides melt just a little.

I ignore the fact that I'm totally blushing and I gather myself together. "You're not busy, are you?"

"No," He steps aside and motions for me to come in, "I was just working on some sketches."

I smile back, hoping my smile is as expensive as his. Mine's probably only like a $19.99 smile. Or like... buy one get on half off, compared to his. And they always make you pay for the one that's super expensive and then you get the lame one for half off. So you'd pay a million dollars for his, and then get mine for $9.99.

"Thanks," I step into his room and he closes the door behind me. "I could use some friend time. Rogue is being a Debbie Downer."

Pete moves over to his desk and sits down on the chair with a frown. "She's taking it pretty bad, is she not?"

"Yeah. She is." I nod. "And I've decided that I am going to help."

Pete presses his perfect lips together and gives me a wary look. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"How could it _not_ be a good idea?"

"Well, maybe they need to figure some things out on their own."

I sit down hard on his bed and frown. "Yeah, but they're totally just not thinking rationally. Like, Remy's all gung-ho about going public, but he's not stopping to consider the fact that there are certain people that would happily castrate him if they found out."

"Wolverine."

"Yeah." I cross my arms and sigh. "And then Rogue is totally being all like... paranoid. And she doesn't see that the fact that Remy wants everyone to know is actually really... kinda sweet."

"I understand this Katya." Pete gives me a smooth smile and I'm pretty sure my insides melt again. And you know when something melts and then reforms too many times, it totally messes with it's molecular structure. Just sayin'. "I just think that they need to figure these things out on their own."

"Maybe." I mutter, like a spoiled little kid.

"You are very smart Katya, and I think you know what would happen if Rogue discovered you were meddling."

I scrunch my nose up and nod. He's totally right. She'd flip. She hates it when I meddle. Even if I'm right.

Which I am.

His face lights up again and he gives me a nod. "While you are here, maybe you could help me."

My eyebrows perk up, and if I had big floppy ears, they would have perked up too. It's like I hear the word 'help' and I'm instantly hooked. I'm like, a help whore.

Ew.

"There's an art contest... I was thinking about entering a sketch." He looks at me with a bashful shrug. Holy cow... he's adorable. "But I don't know. Everyone who enters is always so good, and I would not want to make myself a fool."

Yes. He actually said make myself a fool. He is adorable times TEN. He's like a giant metal teddy bear.

"Well... can I see your sketches?"

He hardly ever lets anyone see his work. But he stands up and moves over to me, sitting next to me on his bed, handing me his sketch book. "I don't know which one I would enter."

I open up his sketch book, and I swear to God, amazing.

"Pete..." I gape at the page. It's bunch of rough sketches of different facial expressions, but oh em gee. Like... wow. I turn the page, and it's this gorgeous drawing of a lion laying down with a lamb. So peaceful. "Seriously Pete. These are amazing."

I totally see him blush and he gives me another bashful shrug as I keep gazing at his amazing sketches. They get better, if that's even possible, each time I turn the page.

And then I freeze.

I'm literally speechless.

Yeah, I know right? That's a big deal, for me.

"Pete," I finally find my voice, "Is this me?"

"I hope you don't mind Katya." He looks down at the drawing and smiles. "You have very striking features."

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... no. I don't mind. I know you guys must be all like 'that's so creepy!' but it's really not. It isn't like he sneaked in and drew me while I was sleeping.

In this picture, I'm laughing. And I totally look happy.

I look back at the picture and shake my head, "I can't believe... it's... wow. It looks so much like me!" My fingers absently skim across the page and I knit my brow. "You made me look so... beautiful."

"Katya," He chuckles, taking my chin in his hand so gently that I hardly even feel it. If it weren't for the fact that my heart started pounding double time, I might not have noticed. He turns my head and gives me the warmest smile I've ever seen, smiling at me with that little glimmer in his eyes. "I only drew what I saw."

Gulp.

I can feel myself being pulled towards him, like some kind of magnetic... magnet...

He's suddenly so close that I can feel his warm breath against my mouth. My insides are beyond melting now. They're like... starting to boil, and evaporate.

"Would it be alright," He strokes his thumb along my jaw as he whispers, "If I gave you a kiss?"

I nod numbly and he leans forward.

Slowly inching towards me...

Slowly...

And then KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Seriously, are you friggin' kidding me?

We pull away from one another and Pete smiles, "Come in."

Jean opens the door and grins, until she looks between us and I'm assuming notices the totally stupefied look on my face. I'm sure I was probably projecting too.

DAMMIT JEAN.

"Oh uhh... sorry." She says all stupid like. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, not at all." Pete says graciously.

DAMMIT JEAN!

"I was wondering if I could borrow a paintbrush from you Piotr."

Pete stands and moves across the room to his brushes, "Of course."

UGH! JEAN, YOU SUCK.

She selected a brush and held it up with a grin.

"I promise I'll have it back before the end of the day."

JEAN, YOU IGNORANT SLUT!

I think she heard that one, because she looked up at me, and she didn't look amused. I thought it was funny, even in the midst of my frustration.

Pete nodded with a polite wave and closed the door behind her.

Sigh. Moment officially ruined.

"Anyway," I stand up and slap my hands together like I totally mean business. "I should head back to my room before Rogue decides she wants to get a pet." Bleh.

Peter gives me a small grin and nods, "Alright. And remember Katya, no meddling."

"No meddling." I repeat with a firm nod. "Promise."

I cross the room and leave, giving him an awkward wave/smile combo and start down the hall.

Wanna make a bet how long that promise lasts for?


	29. Lucy!

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number twenty-nine:**

You got some 'splaining to do! Like... mega, big time 'splaining.

About 12 seconds.

Haha! I fooled you guys... you guys probably all thought that I wandered my way back up to my room, wrote my last bloggy-doo and then started meddling.

Wrong.

As soon as Pete's door closed behind me, I totes heard voices coming from Remy's room.

I turned my nose up at it, because after all, I promised. And a promise from Pyrde is good as gold. At least that's what my dad always said when I was a kid. But that was before he left my mom. I guess that particular promise wasn't quite as good as gold, now was it? So I guess technically, the saying is null and void, leaving me free to do whatever the heck I want!

And at that moment, I so wanted more than anything, just to meddle. Just a little.

But this is Pete! I promised PETE! It won't look good if he opens his door and I got my head stuck through the wall like a weird-o... will it? Keep movin' Kit. Just keep movin'.

I walked halfway down the hall, which took roughly 8 seconds, and then I heard a laugh. A woman laugh. The last four seconds were used to speed walk back towards Remy's door. Hence: 12 seconds.

I mean come on. What if it was Rogue! I needed to know what to expect when I faced her again. Was she going to be listening to her music on regular speakers, or were they by chance on the mend? Was she going to look into getting a cat, or was she considering going on vacation with him? These are things I needed to know! They're important!

So I casually glided my hand along the wall, discreetly knocking now and then until I could casually tell whereabouts the closet was located, casually of course. Nothing to see here folks, just checkin' for studs. (Like in the wall. Not like... Leo DiCaprio in Titanic.) Finally, I hear the sweet spot. Which is, hallow, but muffled. It's caused by the closed proximity of the closet... these are things you learn when you can walk through walls, closets are important. So I casually glance down the hall before I casually phase through the wall. Right into the closet. Bingo. Nice and casual. (I need to get a thesaurus.) None the wiser.

My first thought is "Holy crap, Remy's closet is like, totally immaculate." It is. I mean... like wow. A place for everything and everything in its place. I imagine this is so that he can tell if something is missing. Probably from his days on the streets with the Artful Dodger. Or maybe I'm thinking of someone else. Anyway, saying it's neat would be a horrible understatement. So after I gawp at the cleanliness of such a figuratively greasy man, I remember I'm on a mission.

A woman laughs again. It's a light laugh, one that wouldn't easily be heard from the hall, but there's one thing I know for sure. That's totally not Rogue. TOTALLY. NOT. ROGUE. And my blood suddenly runs icy cold.

My first instinct is to jump through the closet like a cheetah and attack. He'd never expect it. And then I realize that if he didn't expect it, there is a slight chance that I might get blown up.

Not good.

I'm wearing my favorite shirt.

So I do what any dedicated bestie would do; I creep towards the closet door and try to peek out through the cracks, straining my ears to hear anything above a hushed whisper. I squint, and close one eye, and tip my head to the side ever so slightly, trying to get a better damn view. Eventually I settled on the limited view I had; the back of some blond chick's head, sitting on Remy's bed. (That rhymed.)Dressed all in white. (No, not red. Too bad, cuz that would have been an epic rhyme.) And Remy looking at her with his bedroom eyes. Which is fitting, since their in his bedroom, but totally makes me want to throw up in my mouth a little. The blond woman leans back casually on her hand, and crosses her long, white-boot-clad legs. Seriously, what's with all the white?

...maybe she's trying to get into Remy's subconscious... you know... white=virgin. But if this chick is a virgin, then I'm the pope. F'realzies.

She motions for Remy to join her on the bed, and by this point, I'm starting to feel a tad uncomfortable. A little angry, yes. Absolutely. Remy like, JUST stopped seeing Rogue. And if he moves on before she does, I'm going to end up listening to My Chemical Romance anytime I walk into my room for the foreseeable future. This is not okay.

Remy sits down next to her, far too close to be considered just plain friendly and leans in towards her. She inches towards him, close enough for her lips to brush against his ear as she whispers something to him. His back stiffens and he looks over his shoulder, and I swear to God he's looking right at me.

YIKES!

He stands up and moves towards the closet, and I ain't stickin' around to find out if he is actually walking towards the closet. I shoot out of there like a cheetah, back the way I came.

Nothin' to see here folks. Just wall jumping in my spare time.

Thankfully the hall was still empty, otherwise I would have had some 'splaining to do as to why I was bolting out of Remy's bedroom. Not a conversation I really want to have.

I hear the door swing open behind me and cringe at the thought that I've been almost caught, almost with my hand in the cookie jar.

"Kitty!" He bellows. I double cringe and spin around all innocent-like.

"Hey, what's up bud?"

He levels his gaze at me and I triple cringe, my eyes flicking down to the blond woman at his side. Damn. She's hot.

I'm suddenly struck with this like, vindictive urge. How dare he treat Rogue like that? How DARE he? I blame it on the adrenalin. "Excuse me? Don't give me that look. I should be giving you that look, mister."

His eyebrows perk up and he crosses his arms. Before he has a chance to respond I take a firm step towards him and jab my finger towards the space between us. "You think you're totally like, God's gift to women, don't you? You're pathetic!"

The corner of his mouth tugs up slightly in a look of utter disdain. "I seem to recall you being the pathetic one. Maybe we should ask Lance."

Hoooo nelly. He pushed the wrong button right there.

Just as I'm about to do my cheetah lunge towards him, Pete's door pulls open and he steps out, putting himself between us. It's a good thing too, cause I would have gone all kung fu on his ass. Kung fu cheetah.

"I wasn't meddling." I blurt out defensively. Pete looks at me like, Yeah, sure you weren't.

I lean around Pete and give Remy me best death glare. "Who the hell do you think you are? You have like, no heart."

"Do yourself a favor and mind your own business for once." He snaps.

Oh no he di'int.

"Let me guess... Ex-girlfriend?" Blondie has the gull to say with her arms folded over her massive chest, giving me a once over. Geeze louise, she's really hot. I mean, I'm not into chicks, but come on.

I sputter out an attempt at an offended scoff. "As if. Ex-not-even-friends!"

ZING.

I spin around on my heel and stomp back down the hall giving Pete a final "I wasn't meddling." Over my shoulder before I skulk off to my room.

This totally sucks. How the hell am I going to break this to Rogue?


	30. Gulp Indeed

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number thirty:**

I get back to our room, and Rogue is silently reading on her bed, no iPod in sight, which I take as a good sign. Like, maybe she's grown sick of the emo music? I sure hope so.

Anyway, she glances up at me quickly and lets out a breath. "What's your problem?"

I frown at her, totally baffled by the fact that she can read **me**like a book. "Nothing. Why would you think that I have a problem? Can't I just like, walk in the room without getting the third degree? Geeze..."

This gets her full attention. She looks at me with eyebrows perked up and I let out a breath.

"I wasn't meddling."

Now she frowns.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm curious! I can't help it!"

"I don't even want to know Kitty. I really don't."

"Good, because I don't want to tell you."

"Good." She looks back at her book.

"Fine." I know it was totally childish, but give a girl a break. I'm having a super crumby day. I blame Jean. "It's totally not even a big deal anyway."

That was me, trying to convince myself that it wasn't a big deal. Cause it totally was.

Rogue doesn't say anything, so I turn to head towards the bathroom where I can have a mini-melt down in solitude, when there's this like, urgent knock on the door.

Jubilee thrusts the door open before anyone has officially invited her in, and finds me with her eyes. "Wolverine wants you in his office. Now."

There are two things here I feel the need to explain: First, Logan recently acquired an office of his own. And he thinks this is like, totally a big deal. I guess it makes him feel important. He likes to summon people to his big office when they're in trouble, or as it were, to have them help him set up "the internets" and teach him how to use Microsoft Word. I can't really blame him. I'd feel pretty important if I had my own office. And secondly, calling Logan "Wolverine" outside of battle or danger room, was generally code for "he's super pissed."

So I'm thinking that he doesn't want to see me because he forgot where the shift button is.

I look over at Rogue who was staring at me cautiously and I blurt out. "I didn't do anything!"

She sighs and looks over at Jubes. "How bad is it?"

Jubilee shrugs. "He's pretty angry."

"Come on Kit," Rogue sets her book down on her bed and stands up. "I'll go with you. At the very least, I can serve as a witness if he murders you."

She's such an awesome BFF. My loving thoughts about Rogue vanish the second I remember what all this is about.

"No!" I hold up my hands, instructing Rogue to stop. "You just... stay here."

Okay, now I see the spark of curiosity glimmer in her eye. She wants to know what's going on. She narrows her eyes at me and presses her mouth into a thin line.

"It's_ totally _not a big deal."

Rogue crosses her arms and silently follows Jubilee and I down the hall. I'm hoping there's some way I can lose her. Like, if I run in a zig zag the way you're supposed to if an alligator is chasing after you. I don't think that'd work with Rogue though.

I should have at least tried.

We arrive at Logan's office and there's like, an effing crowd. I kid you not. A** crowd**.

So of course, I'm all like "What the hell is all this?"

Bobby, being a key cog in the mansions rumour mill, steps forward and grins. "I heard you were doing it with Remy."

"What? No way!" I look back at Rogue, prepared to defend my honor, only to see her roll her eyes and sigh. Part of me is happy that she knows that this is a total BS rumour. The other part of me is pissed, because like, why is it so unbelievable that I'd be doing it with Remy? Then there's another part of me, which is aware of this second part, and understands why everyone thinks I'm a moron. My eyes meet Pete's in the crowd and he simply shakes his head.

This is totally why he told me not to meddle. Dammit.

"I don't know... are you sure?" Bobby narrows his eyes at me. He suddenly reminds me of the cliched old lady at the hairdresser with her head under the dryer. "You've never dated or messed around with him, or anything?"

"No! I mean, yes, but that was a dake. That didn't count." I should have just stuck with my no. "It was a _dake_!"

I'm relatively aware of the fact that I now sound like a raving lunatic. No one seems to notice because they're all caught up on the fact that I just admited to messing around with Remy. It was a dake dammit! A DAKE!

In retro-spect, I should have explained what that was instead of just screaming it out like a nut.

I see Remy approaching behind the crowd and I breathe a sigh of relief. He'll clear all this up. Right?

Except for the fact that he looks totes pissed. And then I remember that I kind of sneaked into his room while he was on a date. Duh.

Before I can get a word out he frowns at me. "What did you do, rat me out?"

"No." I snap. And for once, I'm totally being honest. I _didn't_ rat him out for inviting an outsider into his room. I _should_have. But I didn't. These rules are in place for a reason you know. What if blondie had been Mystique? Huh?

Bobby turns to Jubilee with a smug grin. "You should have seen the piece of ass he had in his room."

Jubilee smacks him in the gut, because he's totally being a creep. I would have done more. I would have kneed him in the groin. I glance over at Rogue and I suddenly feel like _I've _been kneed in the groin. She hides it well, but incidentally, I can read her like a book.

"Seriously. And Kitty went all jealous ex on him... sneaking in to watch while he was with his date."

"Shut up Bobby!" I look up at Remy, hoping he'll step up and kindly explain that I wasn't snooping like a jealous ex. I was snooping like... a regular person. "I didn't sneak in to watch, and I didn't actually like, date him. Not that... there would be anything wrong with that. If I had. I mean, other than because of the fact that he's a giant ass hole."

I semi-shouted the last two words for effect.

He gives me a smirk, "You weren't complaining before you choked on that strawberry."

Cripes. He's totally not going to come to my rescue, is he.

"I'm pretty sure it would instantly make you a floozy." Kurt informed me. "Kind of like, guilt by association."

I'm not even sure that made sense, but I was totes offended on behalf of everyone involved. And Rogue was uncharacteristically silent throughout it all.

The door to Logans dungeon swung open and he grunted, causing the majority of the crowd to disperse. Rogue stood her ground behind me with her arms crossed, staring the bull in the eye, and Pete remains in his spot off to the side.

He glares at Remy first, and then me, "You two, in here. Now."

Ummmm... gulp?


	31. Daking? Really? FML

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number thirty-one:**

I cannot catch a damn break.

(Glup cont.)

I'm totally sorry that I took a break there, right in the middle of the story, but it was just so intense that I had to stop. It was super intense right? I got all you guys like, totally sitting on the edges of your proverbial seats, and then I walked away.

What can I say? I wanted a snack.

Anyway, where were we? Right, so Remy and I follow Logan into his dungeon and he closes the door behind us, I notice we're not alone. Storm stood silently in the far corner behind Logan's ginormous mahogany desk. (Don't even get me started on THAT thing. He's totally compensating for something... nobody needs a desk that big. A big slab of wood in the middle of his big important office. If you couldn't catch on to my subtle hints, I'm saying he has a small penis.) (Not that I would know from experience, because ew.)

I lock eyes with Storm as I move towards one of the two seats positioned adjacent to the dick desk, and I can feel the irrational fear creeping into my mind. There's only one reason she'd be there; Logan snaps and kills the two of us in a fit of blind rage, and he needs Storm to stand as a witness and say he did it in self defense.

I'm not sure what would make him quite** that **angry, but this is my imagination, right? Lots of crazy things happen there.

Realistically, there are a multitude of totally rational reasons why Storm would be there. I sat down in the chair on the left and Remy took his seat next to me, assessing the situation along with me. Actually, he was probably doing a better job than me, because he totally looked cool as a cucumber. He probably realized that Storm was there for the 'good cop, bad cop' routine the second he walked in. Not me. I was still hung up on my murderous rampage theory.

I've seen that dude cut through metal like jell-o, so don't tell me I'm nuts.

Logan takes a seat behind his desk and I can see him working the muscles in his jaw with a deep frown before he finally looks at me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He barks after a moment of silence, causing me to jump.

I must have sunk back into my chair because Storm stepped forward and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I glance over at Remy and sneer inwardly at the dumbass smirk he has plastered on his face. "It was stupid."

"Stupid?" Logan struggles to keep himself relatively composed, taking a moment to silently grind his teeth. "This is the stupidest thing you've ever done. And that's saying a lot."

HEY!

My jaw drops open and I cross my arms. "It totally is not!"

Nice defense there idiot. But seriously, it's not. On a scale of stupid, this actually registers pretty low.

"Kitty, Logan is simply worried about your well being." Storm interjects, squeezing his shoulder as she speaks. "We don't want to see anyone get hurt."

I'm mildly confused at this point, but I don't want to admit it. I hate being confused, and then everyone laughs at me.

"I wasn't planning on actually hurting him. Maybe like, roughing him up a little, but that's it."

Logan squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh and Storm's grasp on his shoulder tightens.

"Hiding something like this from your team is not a wise decision."

Oh crap. Crap crap crap. I look over at Remy and he is silently staring at Storm. From the look on his face, I'd say she'd managed to shake his confidence a little. He gives me a quick glance and shrugs casually.

"Hiding what? We aren't hiding anything."

LIE. LIAR! I'm totally thinking I'm so dead. Rogue is going to murder me. I'm no longer worried about the wrath of Logan, because Rogue will kill me in my sleep. I swear I didn't tell anyone! I didn't tell **_ANYONE_**. Except for you guys.

"Besides, I don't see how it's any of your business."

Geeze Remy, shut up!

Logan's eyes open and he gives Remy the most awful glare ever. "It _is _my business. I'm in charge here, and everything you do is my business. I make it my business. And when you start taking advantage of someone I'm in charge of and screwing around behind everyone's backs, I get angry. So from here on out, choose your words very carefully."

I don't think that's possible. Remy has no mental filter. And even if he did, his desire to push Logan's buttons would override it. A button pusher mental filter override.

"Taking advantage?" Remy leans forward slightly with a deep frown, shooting me a quick glance. "She's hardly the innocent victim."

"Yeah, she really seems like the predator type to me." Logan grunts sarcastically.

"Okay, so I'm kind of confused." Yeah, I admitted it. And I totally heard Remy snort. Ass. "Why isn't Rogue here?"

Logan's back stiffens and he frowns at me. "Why would she need to be here? Moral support?"

There's a totally tense, awkward moment of silence before I glance over at Remy. He turns his head and stares back at me. Like he suddenly understands what is going on and he's trying to mentally keep me in the loop. Unfortunately, I'm not a mind reader. And if I were, I wouldn't waste my abilities on Remy.

I look back at Logan who is still waiting for a response. I cut my eyes to Storm whose expression matches Logan. Both waiting for an answer. So I casually shrug with a stupid chuckle, figuring I'll play the ditz card. It comes in handy now and then.

"Look, I'm pissed off, but there's nothing I can do about it." Logan finally says with a growl.

"How did you find out?" I can barely hear myself speak because my heart is throbbing so hard in my ears.

"First I find out that Remy here beat the living daylights out of your lame ex-boyfriend, and then I hear you've been sneaking into his room and kicking up a stink about some girl he was with. Normally I don't listen to what Bobby says, but this time it actually made sense." Logan works the muscles in his jaw for a moment before giving his head a shake. "I can't even describe to you how pissed I am that Bobby was actually right."

Okay, so now I'm sitting there, totally stunned. For once, I clue in before my big mouth can get me into trouble. Bobby, the gossip whore, had it spread across the entire mansion that I was doing it with Remy.

They think I'm dating Remy.

Wooooah no no no... this needs to be cleared up ASAP. I look over at Remy with my mouth hanging open and he leans back in his chair, giving me a silent shrug of permission. It's my choice. He's giving me the go-ahead to throw him under the bus. I look back at Storm and Logan who are yet again staring back at me, waiting for me to speak because I totally look like I belong in Special Ed, and that's when it hits me.

I'd be throwing Rogue under the bus too. I can't do that... she's my bestie. She's the one that wanted to keep things on the DL, not Remy. She's the one that didn't want everyone finding out. So I suddenly blurt out,

"You're right. It is the stupidest thing I've ever done." I look over at Remy, pleased to see that I've caught him off guard with my response. "So incredibly stupid."

Logan simply nods in agreement and I put on my best pout knowing full well that he hates it when I pout. "But look at him! He's like a lost little puppy! A big, cute, stupid... arrogant puppy. How could I resist that? I mean, you guys can understand why I didn't want anyone to know, right? It'd kind of tarnish my reputation."

"I understand." Logan says with a sigh.

"So... are you gunna like, flip out on Remy for having some chick in his room?" I ask, with maybe a bit too much hopefulness in my voice. I totally want him to get nailed on this one.

"Nope. She was cleared by Chuck. He wasn't doing anything wrong." Logan gives him the stink eye, "Technically."

...WTF? He actually had a date CLEARED? Seriously... he's smarter than I give him credit for. Damn.

"Awww _minette_, you know I only have eyes for you. You worry too much."

Insert eye-roll here. I look over at him with a sickeningly sweet smile and bat my eyelashes. "Remypoo, you're too sweet."

"Alright, get out of here." Logan waves towards the door. "Before you make me sick."

Yeah, I think I'm gunna be sick too. I'd hate to throw up in front of Storm and Logan. It'd totally blow our cover.

Storm grins as she watches us get up to leave before her brow puckers and she hums to herself.

"I never would have thought you were Remy's type." She informs me, before the smile returns to her face and she shrugs a 'what-do-I-know' shrug.

We turn and head towards the door and I, like an idiot, frown up at Remy. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" I'm not really sure why it makes me upset, but I'm powerless to control myself. "Is it my boobs?"

Yeah. I actually said that. Out loud.

"_Minette,_" Remy gives me a playful frown, placing a kiss on my forehead and a hand on my left butt cheek. "Everyone knows I'm an ass man."

YEEUCCHHH!

I force a smile through my discomfort and swing the door open as he gives me a little pinch. Yeesh. I guess this is his payback for calling him stupid.

So now we're "daking" I guess... or fake dating, for those of you who don't mash two words together in an attepmt to save 10 milliseconds of time. Daking. It's a thing.

See? I seriously, can't catch a break.

PS, google minette and tell me if I should be totally offended that this is his "pet name" for me...


	32. Facepalms Cousin

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number thirty-two:**

Head smack.

Rogue didn't say a word when Remy and I left Logan's office. She shot Remy a nasty glare when he made a stupid remark about a sexy blonde waiting for him in his room, but that was it. Pete, Rogue and I were all totally quiet. And you know that's a big deal cuz I totally kept my fat mouth shut. I could tell they were waiting for me to talk, but like hell that was gunna happen. I didn't even know what to say. Pete made sure I was okay before leaving the two of us alone to head back to our room. As soon as the door closed behind her, Rogue turned to me and frowned.

"Are you okay? Did you get in trouble or anything?"

I wish.

I shake my head silently and look down at my feet.

"Well what happened? Why did he want to see you then?"

"He thinks I'm dating Remy." The words spill out of my mouth before I can reel them back in. I mean, it's the truth, and I wouldn't lie to Rogue about it, but I just thought I'd have told her in a bit more of a... break it to me gently, kinda way.

Rogue bites her lips together fighting back the urge to smile and lets out a snort. "He actually believes those stupid rumors? Nobody actually believes that Kitty, everyone was just teasing you."

"Well Logan did. He found out about Remy beating Lance up at the mall and now this happens, and I'm such an idiot because Pete was totally right and if I'd just kept on walking then I wouldn't be in this mess."

Rogue's eyebrows perk up, "Mess? What do you mean by that? You told him he was wrong and that was the end of it, right?"

"You'd think." I sighed, "We didn't know Logan was talking about me and him. We thought he was talking about _you _and him. So when I asked why you weren't there, Logan's interest suddenly peaked as to why the crap you'd need to be there when he was reaming out Remy and I for sneaking around. So I told him that he was right. That it was incredibly stupid, but Remy and I were totally dating."

Rogue stared at me, open mouthed and quiet for like, a full minute before she finally sat down next to me. "You did that for me?"

"Of course I did. I sure as hell didn't do it for Remy." I snort at the thought of Logan kicking the crap out of Remy. I really would have liked to see that. "I figured you would have done the same for me."

She nods silently and when I look over at her, she looks away. I can see her chewing her lip and if I didn't know her better, I'd have sworn she was tearing up. But this is Rogue we're talking about. There's like, no way she'd be crying. Right?

"Thank you Kitty. I owe you one." She sighs eventually, "I just want to go back to normal. Pretend none of this ever happened."

"You owe be a _big_ one. Like, huge. Because you totally know that everyone is going to be bugging me about this now."

She cracks a smile and nods. "What I don't understand is; Why didn't you just tell Logan you two had broken up?"

I sit there silently for a moment, processing this simple sentence far more thoroughly than necessary before my shoulders slump in defeat.

"Shit."

Insert head smack here.


	33. The Dirty Laundry Quandary

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number thirty-three:**

Litearlly and figuratively!

And it's not only dirty, its dirty and wet. (That so sounded gross...)

Sometimes I like to pretend that my life has a soundtrack. Like I'm the main character in a super awesome movie that has a super awesome soundtrack. Don't you dare laugh, you know I'm not the only one who does this. I might possibly be the only one who actually breaks out into a soundtrack appropriate song at not so appropriate times, but I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested. Anyway, ever since my chit-chat with Rogue this morning I'm totally unable to get Bad Romance out of my head. Because c'mon... I've never met Lady GaGa, but I'm sure she had a situation just like this in mind when she wrote Bad Romance. Even though Rogue sticks by her "she just read Twilight" theory, (eye roll) and I'm not actually 100% sure Lady GaGa actually writes any of her songs... dare to dream I guess.

I've been humming this song, totally subconciously, for the majority of the day, and I'm pretty sure Rogue was about to snap. So I decided to do some laundry. Even though Rogue totally owes me for saving her rep, I'm not about to waste a gem like that on something as trivial as laundry.

Our laundry room is not something you'll hear many people speak of. It's pretty bland, nothing exciting ever happens there, aside from the odd thong being discovered after Tabby does her laundry. That grosses me out, but hey, at least it's clean.  
It consists of 4 washers and 4 driers, much like you'd see in an apartment building, minus the locking door and weird stigma attached to having your dirty clothes out in public. Everyone is responsible for their own laundry, although mostly everyone rotates laundry duty with their roommate. Except for Roberto, who is rooming with Jamie, who always smells like cabbage. I'm not sure why, but I don't really blame him for not wanting to be held responsible for getting rid of that stink every other week. Also, it has bitchen acoustics, and I totally go there to rock out on my own.

And I can hear you all like "Rock out Kitty? Really?" so please, allow me to explain;

First, I am a dancer. I took dance lessons until I was twelve, which doesn't necessarily mean that I'm good, but it means that I enjoy it. I love to dance. And I love to study dances, and learn them. Like the Time Warp? I totally know it. You wouldn't have pegged me for a Rocky Horror fan, would you? (Rogue made me watch it.) Thriller dance? Nailed it. Single Ladies? Hell yes. I'm no Beyonce, but I can shake what my mother bestowed upon me.

So there I am, waiting for my laundry to finish up with nothing but time on my hands. Dance party? Hell yes.

Which brings me to my second point; I also enjoy singing. Again, that doesn't mean I'm good, it just means that I do it. I mean, I'm not like, bad. If I tried out for American Idol, I'd make it to Hollywood for sure, but I'd totally get kicked off after the first round. And I'm cool with that. That's pretty much the reason why I've never auditioned. That and the fact that Rogue refused to wait in line with me, and I refused to wait in line alone.

Also, Ryan Seacrest gives me the willies. I think he might be a leprechaun.

So there I am, screeching the lyrics -a cappella mind you- loud enough to hear myself over the drone of the washing machine, while I get my freak bitch on. The whole monster clawed monstrosity. Kitty doesn't do anything half assed. Unless it's cleaning the kitchen, cuz I generally just sweep crumbs under the stove.

Sometime during the middle of my second go at the chorus I heard someone behind me clear their throat.

Singing and dancing for someone can serve to be very impressive under the right circumstances. Alone, in a laundry room, would not be one of those circumstances. I whip around, instantly MORTIFIED at the fact that I've been caught, actually caught, red handed acting like a total moron. It's one thing when they tease me for just being me. And another thing altogether when I'm actually _being me_.

Ray is just grinning from ear to ear with all the possible insults that are inevitably rolling around in his spacious mind.

But instead, he says, "You're pretty good."

I force a half smile and a single, awkward chuckle. "Thanks." I turn back around to face the washer as if I could stare at it to make it hurry up. I'm pretty sure I don't have that ability though. Pretty sure. So I make myself look busy. Folding dryer sheets and what-not.

"We don't talk much Kitty. How have you been?"

Uhhh... we don't talk much because we're not friends. I mean, we don't dislike each other, but that's about where the relationship ends. A lack of dislike. And besides that, I'm a year older than he is. We don't have much to talk about besides how uncomfortable our new uniforms are. So after I finish folding my fifth dryer sheet I shrug, "Okay, I guess."

"So... you and Gambit, hey? I never would have put the two of you together."

Yeah. You and me both.

"I hear you guys are getting pretty serious."

I feel the back of my neck grow hot as my heart picks up a notch. I spin around and frown at him, "Who told you that?"

"Everybody. I guess he told every one that the two of you are... pretty close." Ray leans against a dryer with this totally stupid grin on his face. The kind of grin that Remy gets when he's trying to be a smart ass.

"Pretty close?"

He simply shrugs as if to say "don't shoot the messenger", but if I had a gun, I totally would. Totally.

"Well, we're not. In fact, we just broke up." I snatch my empty laundry basket off the ground and rip the un-finished washing machine door open, loading the sopping wet clothes into the basket as quickly as I possibly can.

Before Ray can get another word in, I march out of the laundry room with my basket on hip, ignoring the odd glances I'm getting from everyone. I'm not sure if they're staring because I'm hauling around wet clothes, or if they're staring because I had sex with Gambit.

I'm assuming it's the latter.

I am so totally going to kill him.


	34. Dirty Laundry Issues Continued

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number thirty-four:**

Part two!

Okay, so I'm storming down the hall, dodging stares from everyone as I mutter to myself quietly. I reach Gambit's room and bang on the door as hard as I can a few times before twisting the knob and throwing the door open.

If they weren't staring before, they're totally staring now. I'm making a scene.

Good.

Public breakup, right? Just so everyone is clear about my relationship status.

Also, I get to make him look like an ass.

Remy blinks at me- clearly shocked at my rude entrance- with his shirt half on, causing the girls behind me to stare just a little bit harder.

He looks past me for a brief moment, pulling his shirt down and offering Jubilee a grin before turning his attention back to me. "Is everything alright _Minette_?"

I googled it, and I've decided to be offended. He's being a little bit too liberal with the word "Kitty"...

"No! Everything is NOT alright, _Enculé_."

Yeah, I googled that too. Put it in my back pocket in case I needed it.

He frowns at me and I slam the door shut behind me, plopping my basket of wet clothes on the ground, "What have you been telling everyone? Or should I say gloating? Bragging?"

He narrows one eye and cocks his head slightly as he processes what I'm trying to say. After a few seconds, I shoot out a breath and hiss. "That we had sex." I keep my voice low so the eavesdroppers outside the door can't hear what I'm saying. I totally know they're there, because if I were on the other side of the door and someone else was in my shoes, I'd totally be right there with them.

"Listen, I know this isn't real to you, but this has to be believable. I'm your fake girlfriend, and I deserve some fake respect."

Remy throws his hands up in the air and shrugs. "I didn't say a word!"

"I don't believe you! You're probably getting some kind of sick amusement out of this! What am I, some kind of fake slut to you? You think you can just fake use me?"

"Kitty..."

"You mean _Minette_?" I huff and cross my arms with a pout.

He sighs. "I didn't say anything. Obviously word travels fast."

Damn. He's right. I totally forgot about Bobby and his big mouth and wild imagination. Now I sort of feel like an ass, but I'm still pissed at Remy so I'm not sure how to approach this.

I do this like, half shrug thing that probably makes me look like I'm in the beginning phases of a seizure and utter this grunt that sounds like a clump of mud caught in a lawn mower.

I'm soooo sexy...

Every part of my being is crying out for us to fake break up. Every part... except for one... and I can't quite put my finger on what part that might be...

"You like it, don't you." He says. Not asks. Says. With this impish little grin.

"Like what?" I ask defensively.

He shrugs and moves over to my basket of wet laundry, peering in with a curious frown. "I don't know. The drama? The attention?"

"No." I spit out. "I'm not doing this for _me_."

Remy sighs and rubs the back of his neck with this like, perplexed frown. "I know."

We stay quiet for a minute, letting the truth marinade in awkward silence. This is for Rogue. No matter which rumors pop up... and how bad they make me look... it's for Rogue.

"We could always break up." Remy says, out of nowhere. I look up at him in shock before I can catch myself... I realize it's a fake relationship, but it still hurts.

I know, I'm totally an idiot.

Before I get a chance to say anything, there's a knock on the door behind me.

"Sorry to interrupt..." Amara says through the door. "Uhh... there's a woman out here for Remy."

"Is she blonde?" I call back, giving Remy the stink-eye when Amara says yes.

"She can come in. We're done here anyway." I call back, my stink eye still fixed on Remy. "You really are an _Enculé_." I think he would have stuck up for himself, if he hadn't been caught off guard by the fact that I was running at him. I jumped up, throwing my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, giving him a big fat kiss.

He totally liked it.

Anyway, the door swings open and little-miss-white-boots walks in with three sets of eyes staring from the hall behind her at the spectacle that I've just created. I plant my feet on the ground again, pulling myself away from Remy as I smooth my hair back into place.

He totally didn't say a word.

Good. The jackass is speechless. There's no way in hell I'm letting him off the hook this easily. He's stuck with me. HA!

"Bye pookie." I tap his nose playfully and scoop up my laundry basket before skipping past Blondie and pulling the door shut behind me.

Tabby, Jubes and Amara stand there totes gaping at me, but I ignore them. I'm too fake cool to address their silly reactions. I do my freak bitch walk down the hall, soaking in all the stares and basking in the sound of everyone's whispers.

Oh yeah... I'm gunna be the best fake slut ever...


	35. I'm freakin' awesome

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number thirty-five:**

Like you didn't already know.

I've discovered a new move. It's what I do whenever anyone asks me anything about my supposed relationship with Gambit. It's called, the smile and shrug.

I know it sounds simple, but hear me out, because it works like a charm.

Example: Amara runs up to me like a giddy little school girl and she's all "Oh my gosh, is it true? Are you _actually_ dating Remy?"

I give her a coy little smile and simple shrug. That's it. She squeals like a banshee and takes off, satisfied to take my aloof response as a "Maybe".

Or when Jubilee scurried over to me and gushes "Are you and Remy actually like, _exclusively_ dating?"

BAM, grin and shrug.

Jubes smiles and shakes her head. "Did he actually say the 'L' word with you? That's what I heard."

This is when I add what I call, the "Perhaps chuckle". I grin and shrug with a simple little chuckle that can be taken many possible ways.

It's not like I actually discovered the move... to be honest, Remy's been using that gem for like, ever. I swear, these people are totally like, eating out of the palm of my hand. They wanna know and I give them a vague answer, looking oh-so-mysterious and friggin' awesome at the same time.

So this morning, Tabby scoots her chair an inch closer to me and lowers her voice. "You look pretty cool about the fact that Remy's been hanging around that blonde girl."

You guessed it, grin and shrug. And this time, I added a light "I'm not his keeper." to it, which might I just say, totally scored me some mad awesome points.

Tabs smiles and says something about taming him... But I wasn't really paying attention. I was distracted by the sight of Rogue clenching her jaw from her seat across from us.

True, she may have just been chewing her Cheerios extra thoroughly. I suppose one can never be too careful when it comes to eating safety. But something tells me it was more to do with the blonde than the cereal.

While Tabs was in the middle of her speech, I cut in with a totally casual "I mean, she's not like, hot or anything."

I lost an awesome point. And Rogue's eyes slide upwards to meet mine. It looked like a glare, but I'm sure she was mentally thanking me.

Tabby blinks at me blankly before saying "Uhhhh..."

Because we both know, she totally is. You don't have to be into chicks to know a hot one when you see her.

"Do you guys mind? I'm trying to keep my breakfast down over here." Rogue snaps.

Tabby shoots Rogue the stink-eye for a second and then something in her demeanour changes. She gives Rogue a pity grimace and shakes her head. "Dude... your best friend and your arch nemesis hooking up? That's gotta bite."

Rogue rolls her eyes and looks back down at her bowl. "Honestly I really don't give a shit."

"Really? Cause it looks like you do." Tabby chuckled.

"No." Rogue says coolly. "I just don't understand why she'd want to go out with such a loser." She pushes herself back from the table and calmly takes her half-eaten bowl of Cheerios to the sink before leaving.

"Yikes." Tabs snorts. "I totally expected her to freak out."

Yeah, me too. But this is worse. This silent brooding type of mad, where she pretends that she's totally fine until your guard is down, when she goes for the throat. I've seen it a billion times. Usually it's directed at Logan. Sometimes at me. But this time... you'd think it was Remy. Nope... this time, it's that poor unsuspecting blonde.

Poor bitch won't even see it coming.


	36. The Tension Closet of Awkwardness

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number thirty-six:**

That's what I like to call the danger room's control room.

And after today... ugh, it sucked so bad...

Rogue has been spending the majority of her time in the danger room. She just wants to "focus on her work" right now. She doesn't have time for "stupid relationships". Of course, she didn't say this to me, I'm just assuming that's what she would say if she were willing to talk to me about it.

Which she isn't.

I really shouldn't be surprised, she's not exactly the best at articulating feelings. She vents her frustration physically. And I'm not willing to help her out in that area, my face is too pretty to be punched at. That's what Logan's for. And I'm sure he totes suspects that something is up, but if he's like everyone else, he probably just assumes it's because of me and Remy.

It would be a pretty awful thing to deal with if it were true; your bestie and your arch nemesis?

Ouch.

So you can see how everyone just assumes that's what her deal is, and leaves well enough alone.

Now, don't even get me started on the way Remy is dealing with this breakup... He wants to get his hands on as many women as he can as quickly as humanly possible. He says it's just how he rolls, so I tag along with him wherever he goes.

And tell him "That's just how I roll."

Then he says I'm cockblocking him.

I don't disagree. But this fake relationship has to look some-what authentic, right?

Trust me, I don't tag along with him on outings for my own health... I can think of way better things to do with my time.

Which is what I said to him. So then he was like, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Of course I rattled off a list, and one of the only suitable things to him was _movie_, because as he put it, "It's a chance to get some beauty sleep."

Whatever. I totally like action movies, and it's not my fault there weren't any playing at the theater. And just for the record, anything with Hugh Grant does not "automatically suck", okay?

Anyway, I'm rambling. Where was I? Right, Rogue doing double time in the danger room.

This morning we had our weekly, mandatory DR session, which is never fun, but it's been especially sucky since their breakup. At least for me. I mean, it's only been two weeks, but still. The two of them in a small room making snide comments under their breath the entire time, totally makes me uncomfortable now that I can sense the tension. Totally.

Ignorance really was bliss.

So brace yourselves, because what I'm about to tell you will totally blow your minds. Like, as far as being in an uncomfortable situation, this was probably right up there with "I forgot to put pants on before I left the house" or "having to tell everyone at your wedding that the groom isn't coming".

We're all gathered in the control room, just like, waiting for Logan. Which is not normal. Because I'm pretty sure he actually sleeps down there and waits for us to arrive. So of course, Scott is the first to speak up.

"I think we should just go ahead and get started without him."

"Of course you would." Rogue rolls her eyes and Tabby snort laughs.

"Why don't we just leave?" Bobby shrugs. "If the situation were reversed, he wouldn't wait for us."

"Are you high?" Jubilee scowls at him. "He would hunt us all down and make us wish we'd never been born."

I'm going to have to agree with Jubes. Before I get the chance to verbalize my position, the door swooshes open and Logan clomps in with a folder under arm and a frown on his face.

He doesn't apologize for being late. "We'll get started in a minute." He jerks his thumb towards the open doorway. "We got a new recruit here that I'm supposed to introduce to everyone."

And then... there she was. And I swear I could hear Rogue grinding her teeth from across the room.

This part was a bit of a blur because I know everyone was kind of trying to gague my reaction as Remy introduced her.

Emma Frost. My new arch nemisis. Nice to meet you; you're dead to me.

I put on my best Beauty Queen grin and stayed quiet.

"How do you two know eachother?" Amara asked, discreetly looking over at me. Nothing but smiles here!

"Charles has been trying to convince me for some time to join your team." _Emma_ gives Remy a cheeky grin. "He sure knows how to win over a girl."

Baaaaaaaaarf.

"So, Professor Xavier is pimping Remy out." Rogue crosses her arms and flicks her sickly sweet smile over to Remy. "That's quite a convenient arrangment."

He returns her uncomfortably adorable grin and shrugs. "Can't complain."

"But you were keeping this secret? I didn't think you _liked_ secrets."

This is when I did this like, uncomfortable Fran Dresher like laugh. "It wasn't like that. _Right _Remy?"

C'mon man, my street cred is on the line here! If people think that Emma and Remy were doing the nasty on the side -again, barf- I'll lose all my awesome points. I'll start gaining pity points. I don't like pity points! I don't!

I can tell that he's torn. He's very much enjoying the fact that this situation gets Rogue's back up and claws out, but he cares enough about her to keep going along with the fake relationship. Or maybe it was the fact that Logan was eying him carefully, waiting for him to respond...

Logan may not _like_ me all the time, but I know he'd totally kill for me.

Infact, I'm pretty sure he's counting on it eventually.

"It was stricktly business." Emma saves Remy the trouble of figuring out a response, grinning like the damn Cheshire Cat. I can't help but think she's hiding something. Like she knows something, or something.

"Alright, well now that the introductions are out of the way, let's get to work." Logan grunts, making his way over to the control desk.

"Very nice to see you again Kitty." Emma politely smiles. I see Bobby nudge Jubilee through the corner of my eye and realize that I'm not out of the woods yet. My first instinct is to grab Remy's hand.

I give her my Beauty Queen smile back and pull Remy an inch closer. "Yes. So nice."

Her eyes wander down to our linked hands and she chuckles lightly. "I didn't even think you two were friends!"

Gag. She's obviously referring to our FIRST meeting. The incident that got me in this giant crap-pile mess in the first place. Remember? When she caught me snooping from the comfort of Remy's closet? And she automatically assumed I was some scorned ex-lover? I totally should have listened to Pete...

I don't really know what to say, so I go to my fall-back smile and shrug. I swear, every time I do that, I get awesome points and a wicked chill runs up my spine. I can feel myself becoming one with the awesome.

"Well, you make a very cute couple."

I squeeze Remy's hand as tightly as I can. It's meant to hurt. It's meant to bring him to his knees, crying out in pain. She knows! She totally knows! He must have told her! Rather than falling to his knees at my mercy, he squeezes back like, eight times as hard.

My thoughts of pain and anguish are distracted by Logan listing off the battle partners for the day's session. This is it. This is totally it right?

God has a sick sense of humor. Logan is going to pair Rogue up with Emma, unwittingly aiding in the little bitches untimely demise.

"Hey, Snow White." Logan furrows his brow and flips the folder open. "Chuck didn't brief me on your powers."

She grins that Chesire Cat smile again that I can just _feel_ is directed at me and shrugs. "I'm a telepath."

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh crap...

She totally raped my brain, didn't she! And now she's out for my awesome points!

DAMN!

I look up at Rogue, who is doing her best to look like she doesn't care, but I can totes see through it.

The truth is, she knows this sucks. No matter how much I throw myself on Remy, bitch is gunna know it's an act.

And that means he's fair game.


	37. Cootie Alert!

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number thirty-seven:**

I mean, it's not the first time, and I'm certainly not complaining... but still. Give a girl some warning.

So _after_ the horribly awkward situation in the danger room, Logan sent Emma off with Jean to show her around a bit. I really don't know why he singled Jean out to do the job. Maybe he thinks they'll have some type of telepathic bond.

God I hope not. It's bad enough that I find myself humming random songs whenever Jean's around, just in case she happens to pick up on any of my distate for Remy accidentally. I seriously don't think I could function if both of them were hanging out together constantly. Literally. I couldn't function. I'd be too focused on singing something like _My Humps _in my head a bazillion times over.

Anyway, everyone took off in their own direction, Scott following along with Jean like some little puppy dog. Loser. And I was walking down the hall with my fake boyfriend's arm slung forcibly around my neck, enjoying the attention we were getting.

We're totes like Brangelina around here.

So we reach the end of the hall, and Remy leans against the railing with a sigh. "I'm going out. You're driving me nuts."

"Uh, likewise babe."

He laughs and shakes his head. "I don't believe that for a second. You're loving this. Babe."

I scoff indignantly and glance around quickly to make sure no one is gawking. "The only thing I'm loving is the fact that I'm driving you nuts. _Babe_."

Babe has become a thinly veiled fill in for a vulgar word between the two of us. I'm pretty sure when he's saying _babe_, he's thinking something like, _bitch_. That's fine with me, because I'm thinking _dick face_.

"Don't wait up." He grumbles, just as I notice that Jubilee and Amara have walked into the room, and I refuse to let any bad rumors start about the state of our fake relationship.

I slap on my sweetest grin and giggle. "Okay pookie! Have fun!" And I wrap my arms around his neck, because I know he hates when I do that, and give him a big smooch on the lips.

And what does he do? He holds me tight, and sticks his tongue in my mouth.

So of course I jerk back, all like, WTF? and he's got this smug little grin on his stupid face...

Damn. Point for Remy.

Bastard.

Thank God the girls are too busy giggling at our PDA to notice the fact that I'm all befuddled. I hiss one last "Jerk." under my breath before spinning around and scurrying up the stairs.

When I get to my room, I think I'm totally back to my demure self, calm, cool and collected. Rogue furrows her brow at me and gives me a once-over.

"Your cheeks are all red."

Crap.

"Yeah, I uh... ran. Down the hall. Just to... get here." I sputter, because clearly, I'm not demure, OR calm, cool and collected. I'm a spaz.

Rogue rolls her eyes at me and drops her eyes back down to her book. "What did he do to you this time?"

Obviously, I'm not the enigma I thought I was, because she can totally read me, and she totally knows that I'm all befuddled. I sit on the edge of her bed and twist my body to look back at her,

"He..." I'm hesitating because I don't know how she'll respond. We haven't really talked about this arrangement. I'm fake dating her ex and I'm getting farther with him than she ever could. Sucky, right?

"He put his tongue in my mouth."

She cracks a smile that I can tell she's trying to hold in for my benefit, but her grinning eyes betray her. She's eye-laughing at me!

"You're not like... mad?"

Now she snorts and lets out a laugh. "No Kitty. I'm not." She shakes her head and looks back at her book. "If it wasn't your mouth, it'd just be someone elses."

Good point. Also, very gross to think about. So don't think about it too long.

"Seriously, he's so aggravating." I roll my eyes up towards the ceiling and sigh. "I finally understand just how irritating you always said he was. Why the hell did you start seeing him in the first place?"

She looks back up at me and I can tell she's considering her answer very carefully. Finally, she lets out a breath and sets her book down next to her. "You remember when Logan caught me borrowing the van?"

Uh... you mean _stealing_ the van, in the middle of the night, to drive to New York for a concert? Alone? Yeah, it was an epic fight. I'm pretty sure it'll go down in history. I'm pretty sure it's engraved on a plaque somewhere in the mansion. I remember. Everyone remembers. Lest they forget. Of course I don't say any of this, I nod politely for her to continue.

"And he made me clean the danger room for a month?"

She totally got off easy too. I give her another polite nod.

"Well, while I was cleaning, Remy would come down to bug me. Eventually, he stopped bugging me, and started keeping me company. We'd talk about everything... turns out we're pretty similar. That's probably why I hate him." She rubs her forehead with a frown. "Some time around the middle of the month we started talking about fighting and how he thinks I should improve on my hand-to-hand combat. He starts giving me all these tips on what I'm doing wrong, and showing me how to do it right. And so I asked him how he knew all this about my fighting techniques off the top of his head. He smiled and told me that he likes to watch me fight, which I told him was pretty creepy. He laughed and informed me that it wasn't creepy; That it was a compliment." Her eyes shift down and she shakes her head, "And then he said, "Come on Rogue, you know your gorgeous. I can't keep my eyes off you." So I did what any self-respecting girl would do, and I took a swing at him."

I'm staring at her. Drinking this all in. "And then what happened?"

"He grabbed my arm and knocked me off my feet." The corner of her mouth tugs upwards ever-so-slightly, "And then he pinned me."

Wow.

"And then what happened?"

She wipes the smile off her face and looks back at me with a frown. "What happened, is that I fell for his crap. Hook, line, and sinker."

"Rogue, you didn't fall for it. He totally cared about you."

"Car_ed_." She works the muscles in her jaw and shakes her head. "I was pretty easy for him to get over."

We're both quiet. I don't really know what to say. I _want_to say that he's just dealing with the breakup the only way he knows how, but I'm not even sure that's true anymore. Sure I gave him the benefit of the doubt... assuming that he's just distracting himself. But maybe she's right.

Maybe he doesn't have the capacity to care about someone enough to give it longer than 4 days before moving on. I was the one who saw him and Emma in his room that day... and they _were _looking pretty cozy... and even if he is just doing all this to get under Rogue's skin (pun intended) that still is pretty low. Like, he's rubbing in the fact that he can get whatever piece of ass he wants, whenever he wants.

And where is he now? Off in some club, with some floozy hanging off of him, swapping spit and numbers? How **_dare_** he?

There is a slight chance that I'm jumping to conclusions, but it's just a slight chance. Right?

I do know this much; Next time he sticks his tongue in my mouth, I'm biting.


	38. I'd be like Val Kilmer's Batman

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number thirty-eight:**

(He was the best Batman. Don't listen to Rogue, she'll tell you Michael Keaton OWNS the molded pec suit, but we all know the truth.)

I've decided that my hanging around Rogue probably wasn't good for her at the moment. It seems to just make her more mad. And not mad at me, mad at Remy. She's not even mad at Emma. She says none of Remy's actions are Emma's fault, but I'll believe that when I see it.

Given the chance, I'm sure she'd love to rip those blue eyes out.

That being said, I could always just sit around with her and Remy bash, but I haven't quite decided just how angry I am with him yet over this whole situation.

I know, you guys are all like "But Kitty! You were ready to bite his tongue! What changed?"

I'm about to tell you.

But first, you'll have to listen to me gush a bit.

After our conversation, I left our room with a mega bone to pick. Remy was not going to get away with treating my bestie like that. And he obviously wouldn't care if I just came right out and told him what he'd done to her, so I had to think of a crafty way of getting vengeance.

Also, I'm pretty sure Rogue would have a major flip out if she found out I talked to Remy about feelings. _Her_ feelings to boot.

So I have to go about this vigilante style. Like Batman.

Not the George Clooney Batman though, he was super lame. We can all agree on that one.

I'm motoring down the hall, still seriously p.o'd at Remy, and just itching for a fight. Except he's not here. He's out having _fun_. And that makes me even more mad. So I start pacing outside his door, like a caged lion. Grumbling nonsense to myself. The door across from Remy's opens up and I hear,

"Katya?"

_**SWOON!**_

I'm sure my face lights up at the very sound of his voice.

"Pete!" Thank God no one can see me, because my girlish enthusiasm would totally dock me awesome points.

"Are you alright? You look upset." A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth and he crosses his arms. "Problems with your new boyfriend?"

My shoulders slump and I sigh. Ugh. This is not cool. I don't want to be a fake slut with Pete. I glance around quickly to make sure we're alone in the hallway before continuing, "I meddled."

"I noticed."

He steps aside and lets me scoot into his room before closing the door behind him.

"God Pete, you were right. I shouldn't have meddled. I should have just minded my own business and left well enough alone. But I just wanted to help."

He nods, "I know."

"And now I'm like, so deep in this..." I wave a hand in the air as I speak, and I'm partially aware of the fact that I look a little crazy. "And I have to keep up appearances otherwise everyone will like, totally know that it's a load of bull. I'm not even sure why they really believed it to begin with, I mean... we're in totally different leagues. I'm just a good little Jewish girl! He's..." I let out a breath that may or may not have been a swoon... I'm going to say it wasn't because my pride is on the line. "A bad boy."

Pete crosses his arms and purses his lips, "I would hardly think Lance was considered a _good _boy."

"Lance is mildly unruly. You're not cool when you're mildly unruly. You're cool when you're so bad, that you know it and you don't care. Sunglasses and motorbikes, not denim vests and crappy jeeps. And it's hard to keep up the act of being part of a couple with a bad boy. Especially when he's an ass."

"So then, why are you still pretending to date him?

"So I can keep him in line and keep him away from easy chicks like _Emma."_

"And because you like dating the bad boy?"

Ack... he totally called me out on that one. I totally didn't know what to say. If I said yes, then I run the risk of him taking it the wrong way. Like, "Oh yeah Pete, I'll get around to you when I'm done having some fun."

Eventually I shrug sheepishly and mutter "A little. But I can also try to help smooth things over between him and Rogue. Kind of like a mediator. Right?"

He smiles, "And this is not meddling?"

I blink at him and shake my head, because he's totally right. He's totally and completely right. I let out a rather unattractive groan and drop my head into my hands. "I'm a compulsive meddler! I can't help it!"

Pete chuckles graciously, "Katya, you don't even know this Emma. There is a chance she was telling the truth this morning. Then you would be just wasting your time, pretending to be... something you're not."

Again. He's right. But there's some part of me... I don't know what part it is... but it's a little part in the pit of my gut, that keeps me from really acknowledging it.

I mean, I've come so far being a fake slut... I have so many awesome points... I can't just throw them away now.

Right?

Eventually I sigh and nod, "It's just that... y'know, he's out bed hopping while Rogue's acting like a mature adult. It's not fair."

Pete furrows his beautiful brow at me and squints slightly, which I totally recognize as the look he gets when I've said something he doesn't understand. "Bed hopping?"

"Yeah, you know. Like bed hopping." I do my best to demonstrate with my hands someone hopping from bed to bed before shrugging. "Sleeping around?"

"As far as I am aware, the only hopping he's doing is on his own bed."

Now I give _him_ the confused look, and he smiles.

"He's been in his room all afternoon."

Say what?

"Seriously?"

Pete nods and I narrow my eyes, "You're sure? And he's like... alone?"

"I think maybe he is enjoying some quiet time." Pete smiles. "Maybe you should leave him for a while?"

"Maybe you're right." I sigh. I totally have been annoying times 10. Pete's grin grows as he walks me over to the door, twisting the knob and pulling the door open.

"You're thinking about meddling, aren't you."

Yes. "A little."

He takes my hand and it seriously feels like a billion volts of electricity instantly shoot up through my arm. I'm sure he can see me blushing. He gives it a gentle squeeze as he stares deep into my eyes...

I could totally live here.

Like right here. In his freakin' doorway, staring at him.

I'm so lame right?

He smiles and says "Just be careful Katya, okay?"

I nod dumbly and give him a wave, watching as he shuts the door behind him, leaving me standing in the hallway like a dopey dweeb.

Now I'm thinking to myself; Be careful? I'm not _not _being careful. I'm not doing anything risky enough that would warrent a warning of safety... am I?

And in the silence of the hallway, I can hear the TV on from behind Remy's door.

He's channel surfing. He's not out charming the pants off of chicks after all. He's spending a Saturday afternoon holed up in his room, doing what I can only assume is wallowing.

Good.

I think.

See, now I'm starting to feel bad for him again. So you can see how I'm not exactly sure how angry I should be with him. But instead of knocking on his door and figuring out what's going on... I turn around and walk away.

I'll talk to him later.

That's right. I actually listened to Pete. I was a good girl.

Just this once.


	39. I have a million awesome points!

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number thirty-nine:**

Wow. Okay? Just wow.

I seriously had no idea how awesome I was until after my chat with Peter. I left Remy alone in his room like a good girl, and made my way up to the rec room to find something to do. I was hanging out, minding my own business, when Ray strolls in and gives me a smile.

Okay, so he's being nice. I smile back politely. He sits in the arm chair next to me, still smiling like a goof ball. Finally I say,

"What's up Ray?"

And he goes, "You look really nice today."

I'm like... wtf? I look down at my clothes and shrug. I do look pretty rockin' today. "Thanks."

"You and Remy... is that still... going well?"

Sure. Why not. I shrug and smile, looking back at the TV, hoping that he'll stop talking now. Instead he totally starts babbling. I seriously think he's hitting on me. And this isn't the egocentric side of me speaking... this is the "holy crap why the hell is Ray hitting on me" side.

While he's talking about his "guns" and how many "reps" he does a day, rolling up his sleeve to give me a "nice view" and trying to convince me to touch his arm, Tabby comes in the room and I swear, I've never been so happy to see her.

She sits next to be, blocking my view of Ray's arm, offering me a friendly smile. "Hey Kit, how's it going?"

Again this is sort of odd, because Tabby usually greets me with a sarcastic remark or a playful insult because she thinks she's the bees knees.

"Uhhh..." I look over her shoulder at a dejected Ray and look back at her, still slightly confused as to why they're acting so weird. "Okay. I guess."

"Jubilee and I are headed to the mall. I have a date tonight, and I was hoping you could help me pick out some rad clothes."

Sometimes I feel like a puppy. I know, that's a weird thing to say... but it's true. And the reason why, is that my ears perk up and my tail starts wagging whenever anyone says the word "mall".

"Yes! Of course!" I blurt out before she's even completely finished asking. "I'd love to help!"

I'm a help whore, remember?

"Awesome!" Tabs stands up and gives Ray a smug look before taking off, leaving me to realize that I'm left alone with him again.

So I smile and jump up, informing Ray that he has very nice guns and that I'd have to take a rain check on feeling them, hoping that I sounded sincere and not... well insincere. Which is what I was. I totally have no plans to touch Ray's "guns".

I hurry up to my room to gussy up a bit because like... it's the mall... and I totally forget about my earlier proclamation about avoiding spending time with Rogue because I totes invite her along. It's just a girls day out, Remy free, and I haven't really had much opportunity to hang with her since I've been busy acting as Remy's arm candy.

Maybe I should have said that the other way around.

Anyway, I tell Rogue to meet me down in the garage in 10. I met up with Jubes and Tabitha and we started for the garage. Somewhere between my door and the garage, they thought it would be awesome if we drove Scott's sports car. I didn't disagree of course, but there was no way in hell he was going to hand his keys over to us. Jubilee mentioned... short of stealing it... there was no way we'd get to drive it.

Long story short, by the time Rogue stepped into the garage, we had the car up and running, and had acquired another... mall companion.

Remy isn't one for turning down the chance to piss Scott off.

And I _know_I said I was going to leave him alone, but c'mon. Who really believed that?

Rogue crosses her arms and frowns at me. "You have got to be kidding me."

I explain to Rogue how we wanted to take Scott's car because it's totally bitchen, and we deserve a bitchen ride, and so we needed Remy's... assistance.

She raises an eyebrow at me judgmentally. "So you're _encouraging_ Remy to steal?"

She's saying this because I'm totally the first one to scold Remy about his lack of morals when it comes to his pass-time. No, scratch that. I'm the second one. Scott's the first. Which is probably why it wasn't especially difficult to persuade him to steal Scott's car.

I totally want to gush an apology, but Jubilee cut me off, telling Rogue to chill out. "If we want the car, we need the man."

"Keep the man."

I'm sure I'm not the only one who finished that sentence with "I don't want him." in my head... judging from the lack of expression on Remy's face, I was probably right.

Rogue turns to Remy with a sweet smile that can easily be read as sarcastic and points towards his eye. "I see your face is finally healing up."

Jubilee tilts her head to get a better view of Remy's fading shiner, courtesy of Lance, and shrugs. "Too bad. It makes you look bad ass."

Remy clenches his jaw and forces a smile. "Let's go Kitty."

That's it? No counter attack? No heated argument over who's a bigger jerk? I climb into the passenger side and shoot Rogue an apologetic look. She simply rolls her eyes and waves before turning on her heel. I doubt she even wanted to go with me in the first place... it's not like mall hopping with us is high on her list of fun things to do on a Saturday. But so much for my oath to no longer piss Rogue off with my presence.

I'm batting 100 today, aren't I?

Remy mashes the gas pedal down causing the girls in the back seat to squeal with excitement. What is it with guys that makes them insist on driving cool cars as fast as possible? I mean, I get it. Driving fun is fast. This coming from the girl who can phase through any traffic hazards. But there's some kind of innate need for men to impress chicks with their super awesome, fast car. He slams on the breaks at a red light and shoots some blonde chick walking by a toothy grin.

Jubilee reaches forward, leaning between us to flick the stereo on and _Poker Face _blasts through the speakers causing the pretty blonde to snicker as she continues on her way.

Light bulb.

I warned him that it was tit for tat. You embarrass me, I'll get you back. And he's all like "I'm pretty hard to embarrass Kitty." with a smug smile.

And then he force french kissed me. My mouth is a private area that he totally violated. (Wow, that sounded far more disgusting than intended.)

Revenge is a dish best served cold.

That's right guys, I know the Poker Face dance too. And I'm a totally kick ass seat dancer.

Remy totally sank down a full inch in the drivers seat with me singing along to Puh puh puh poker face puh puh poker face.

And then I realize that I'm not the only one singing and seat dancing. Jubilee and Tabitha have joined in! That's right! People are actually _following_ me. I'm a leader!

Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read-a-my poker face.

Take _that_ Mr. Awesome.

Anyway, we get to the mall and I realize that my awesome points don't just work at home. People are watching us walk by. And unlike my dreams, they're not staring because I forgot to put pants on. They're admiring. Guys are looking at me like I'm friggin' Pam Anderson, walking around with Kid Rock.

Yeah. They're looking at Remy like **_I'm _**the arm candy. Because we all know Kid Rock was not the arm candy in that relationship... hells no...

So after helping Tabitha pick out an outfit, which she totally 100% took my advice on and bought exactly what I told her to get, I decided to spend a little bit of my sugar daddies "hard earned" money and purchase some new duds for myself.

I could tell he was less than pleased, but he's good at pretending. After all, Rogue's convinced he managed to dupe her. Although I'm still totally on the fence.

Besides, my opinion might be a little biased right now since he bought me a soft pretzel and a pair of leather pants.

That's right. Leather. Pants.

I'm totally bad ass.


	40. A leather pants week in review: Part 1

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number forty:****  
**  
It was fun while it lasted.

I suppose I'm what you might call a flash in the pan. Something that burns brightly for a short period of time and then fizzles out into oblivion.

I burned awesome for six days. Six whole days of strutting my stuff, acting like a rock star, and generally just being totally amazing. And on the seventh day; oblivion. In my case, oblivion means friendless, roommate-less, and vomiting into a bucket next to my bed.

I couldn't control myself... I was like Anakin Skywalker, slowly going over to the dark side. Except I didn't have to wear a stupid black mask and cape and I can't choke people with my mind.  
Being awesome totally consumed my every thought... until I was no longer Kitty. I was Darth Vader. A super awesome, sexy Darth Vader with leather pants.

Ohhh the leather pants... they made my ass look totally amazing. I wore them five days straight. Every single day of my reign of awesome, except of course for the day I bought them.

That day, was my last entry. And from here-on-out shall be known as leather pants day one.

I don't even know how to wash leather. I don't think you can. Maybe you're supposed to use like, disinfectant wipes on them or something.

Anyway, let's go all the way back to leather pants day two.

Okay, so in my last entry, I told you guys about going to the mall with Remy, Jubes, and Tabby. And all throughout that day, I totally noticed how awesome I was. And I'm going to be totally honest; it felt damn good.

And it only got better.

Leather pants day two: I poured myself into those pants and totally got all gussied up. Goodbye low-rise jeans and soft blue t-shirt with the fluttery sleeves that makes my eyes pop. Hello form fitting leather pants and hot red halter top that matches my current lipstick shade.

Where have you been all my life?

After getting all done up, I stepped out into the hall for the world to meet the new and improved Kitty Pryde. I felt like Sandy at the end of Grease when she got all hot and started smoking and stuff. I was the epitome of bad ass. I was humming Bad to the Bone in my head. And I'm about 87% positive that when I walked, it was actually in slow motion. I do know for sure that I made everyone's head turn to watch me as I walked by. Even Scott. He totally stopped mid-conversation with Emma and stared.

I made my way down to the rec room on my four inch heels with my hips swaying like a sex goddess and stopped in the doorway.

Jubilee gasped, with her eyes wide and her jaw scraping the floor. "Holy crap Kit! You totally pull those pants off."

Tabby smiled, "I think Remy will be the one pulling those pants off."

I resist my natural urge to snort laugh/giggle and do my patent-pending shrug and smile.

Kurt came to a stop next to me and gave me a tentative once over with a furrowed brow. "What are you _wearing_?"

Before I can answer his stupid question, Bobby stops next to him and gives me an appreciative once over and says "Daaaamn."

I took that as a compliment. It's quite possibly the nicest thing he's ever said to me.

So I do one more shrug and smile accompanied with a little wave before sashaying my way down the hall again. I was heading towards Remy's room, taking a detour through the foyer, and I happened to look down to the main floor, noticing Remy and Logan talking. It was obviously business, because the two of them do not generally talk for pleasure. I think half the things Remy says make Logan want to punch him. Possibly more than half. Either way, they both looked very serious. Remy said something and then Logan thoughtfully nodded his head, and then they both pursed their lips in silent thought. I took their silence as my cue. I started down the stairs, forgetting about my former mission to make Remy ogle at me, watching them to see if maybe they'd keep talking and I could be blatantly nosey.

And then Logan looked over Remy's shoulder at me, his eyes going from confusion, to realization, and then anger as they darted back to Remy. Now, you don't need to be a psychic to tell that he thinks Remy's a bad influence on me. Remy turns around with a frown that's quickly wiped away as soon as he takes in my attire. He blinked at me and then looks back at Logan who is still frowning.

"Hey." I grinned when I reached the bottom of the stairs, resting a hand on my leather pant clad hip. "I've been looking for you, hot stuff."

I threw the _hot stuff _in for my own benefit. I like making Logan mad at Remy with the power of my words.

Remy blinks again and says "Uhhhhhhhhh..."

I inwardly giggle because I've clearly made him immensely uncomfortable. Finally, after giving me another once over, he nodded. "Hey."

"What are you guys talking about? It looked pretty serious." I can't help it. I'm nosy. It's who I am. Deal with it.

"Just security stuff," Remy takes my elbow and gives Logan a casual wave as he pulls me away with him. We got a considerable amount of distance away before Remy finally stopped and shook his head. "Jeeze Kitty, I think you almost gave him a heart attack."

I smiled again, remembering my new-found awesome power. "Do you like?"

He considered his response carefully before blowing out a sigh, "If I didn't know you, I'd do you."

Part of me wanted to be flattered, but the other part of me was like "If you didn't know me?" Which is also how I responded out loud.

Then he gave me the shrug and smile.

He did it better than me too.

Leather Pants Day Three:

I paired the leather pants up with a purple tank top underneath a sheer, loose black top. Very sex-a-licious if I do say so myself. And I was feeling super bold, so I broke out my hair straightener and went to town. I seriously looked amazing. I know, you guys are all like "modest much?" and the answer is, no. Not a bit. At least not at the time.

So with my ruby red lips and my sheer, off the shoulder shirt, make my way down to the kitchen, taking in all the compliments I'm getting with a dazzling grin. I go about my day, noticing the negative effect my sudden sex appeal is having on our pseudo-father figure who goes by the name Wolverine. Ray is pretty much following me around, although he tries to make it look casual, like it's a total coincidence. Jubilee keeps complimenting my hair, telling me that I could totally pull off bangs. She told me it would make my eyes POP. I was seriously considering some chunky bangs when I walked through my bedroom door to do a quick touch-up job on my face. I totally almost walked right through Rogue who bitched me out for not using the doorknob.

I rolled my eyes and moved over to the mirror to admire the view. "Whatever."

She crosses her arms at me and gives me a stink-eye look. A "did you just say _whatever_ to me" kind of look.

I turn to look at her and sigh, "_What?_"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm doing my makeup. Duh." I look back in the mirror and roll my eyes at myself.

"No. I mean..." She waves a hand at me and looks down at the pants. "This. What is this?"

"I'm playing a part Rogue. Come on! You think anyone would seriously think Remy would date dorky Kitty?" I put a hand on my hip and look back at her as she tries to figure out how to answer that without hurting my feelings. "I'm doing this for you."

"Yeah... you know..." She shakes her head and purses her lips. "I don't think I need you to do that anymore."

I froze. I didn't know what to say. So I raised an eyebrow and tentatively asked "What are you saying?"

"I think you need to stop now. You're getting carried away."

"Uhhh no, I'm getting awesome." And then I went into defense mode. "I think the _real _issue here is that you're jealous."

Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline and she smirked. "Come again?"

"You're jealous because I'm doing what you didn't have the guts to do. I'm dating Remy publicly, and now everyone loves me. And you're jealous."

She furrows her brow at me and gives her head a shake. "You do realize that you're not actually dating. Right?"

I scoffed and put a hand on my hip. "I could if I wanted to."

Rogue let out a breath and rubbed her forehead with her covered fingertips. "You know what Kitty, knock yourself out. You wanna keep pretending to date Remy for attention, you go right ahead. You have my blessing. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Yeah. When this all goes to shit, and your_ awesomeness_ comes back to bite you in the ass."

I rolled my eyes at her and gave her one more "Whatever." Before she left.

Crap.

She was totally right.

But it gets worse. That's not even what I did to make her pack up and leave...

I'll get to that. But for now, I need to go vomit again.


	41. A leather pants week in review: Part 2

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number forty-one:****  
**  
Leather pants day four started out with a bang... not like, sex bang. That's gross you guys. Get your minds out of the gutter.

I had on a hot pink asymmetrical one shoulder top that hugged my "curves". I say curves, but we all know I have small "curves". I'll admit, I stuffed my _curves _up a bit. I need the bosom to match the buttocks. Which, FYI, still looked amazing in the leather pants.

I hadn't really seen Rogue at all since my accusation of her jealousy, and I think it was fairly safe to say that she was avoiding me so that she didn't accidentally snap and hit me. She was already in bed the night before when I turned in, and she was gone well before I rolled out of bed around 9.

Being awesome was totally exhausting.

So I went downstairs for some breakfast, making my way to the kitchen, which was almost empty...

Rogue and Logan sat across from one another at the table, silently reading separate parts of the paper while they ate.

"Good morning." I said as cheerfully as I could manage. Rogue looked up at me, blinked, and then returned her eyes to the funnies before returning my greeting with a quarter of the enthusiasm.

"If you two are gunna fight, take it outside. I'm not in the mood for a headache." Logan grunted. I have to wonder when he's ever in the mood for a headache. Seriously.

I didn't get a chance to respond, because Jubes, Amara and Tabby had discovered my locale, and were suddenly drawn to me like magnets.

I made my toast and brought it over to the table, with my entourage following like a pack of puppies, and took a seat at the opposite end from Rogue and Logan. "You look so hot today Kit." Amara gushed, "I wish I had your sense of fashion."

"It's a gift." I said with a very immodest smile and shrug. I heard Logan grumble under his breath softly and Rogue smiled. They were totally making fun of me. Bitches.

"Seriously, don't you think Kitty and Remy make an adorable couple?" Amara looked over to Jubilee who nodded enthusiastically and then turned to Rogue,

"What about you Rogue?"

Rogue looked up at Logan and then turned her gaze over to Jubilee with a sweet smile, "Oh, totally."

"See, even Rogue agrees!" Tabby grinned.

Jubilee's smile widened and she rested her chin on her fist, "How did you guys hook up?"

Tabby and Amara voiced their excitement about hearing this story as well.

The problem is, I never really thought about it. I mean, you'd think I would have... I'm a bit of a chronic planner... but I was more focused on being Remy's fake girlfriend than how exactly I came to be Remy's fake girlfriend.

I mean, I know how I became his _fake_ girlfriend. But, how I would have become his real girlfriend, if I had actually been his girlfriend.

"Well..." I started, trying not to fidget or look nervous. This story had to be awesome. And believable. Mostly just believable.

And then I got an idea.

A wonderful, _awful_ idea.

"I was in trouble. For... whatever. And Logan made me wash the... Blackbird."

Logan didn't seem to notice my little fib, because quite frankly, someone is always in trouble, and someone is always washing _something_. He has no imagination when it comes to punishment. Rogue on the other hand, was looking at me through the corner of her eye while she pretended to read the funnies.

"Remy came down to tease me," I grinned causing the girls to giggle, "Eventually he started to help me clean. And we started talking. He started giving me tips on how to fight better and stuff, and so I asked him how he knew what I was doing wrong just like, off the top of his head. He says that he watches me. And then he says "Come on Kitty, you know your gorgeous. I can't keep my eyes off you."."

While the girls were tittering, and Logan was grumbling something again, Rogue set her paper down calmly. She stands up and picks up her empty bowl and I'm thinking "Oh boy, here we go again." Silent brooding Rogue... calm before the storm Rogue... she starts towards the sink, and about three quarters of the way there, she **throws **the bowl with as much force as she can muster up against the wall.

It seriously scares the shit out of all of us. Logan jumps to his feet, probably thinking that the mansion is under attack or something, and barks at Rogue, "What the hell?"

"I tripped." She says through clenched teeth and I totally knew at that point that I was lucky the wall hadn't been my head.

"Holy crap Rogue!" Tabby stood up and surveyed the damage done to the poor, unsuspecting paint job.

And I may or may not have given her a discreet, smug smirk. I'm not exactly proud of myself for it... so let's just leave it at that.

Anyway, the next time I went to my room for a face touch-up, all her stuff was gone. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, telling my entourage that it just gave me and Remy more privacy, and that she was probably just sick of us kissing all the time.

But deep down... I felt my heart harden.

I was thinking, fine. She wants to be like that? When I was doing all of this, just for her... and then she goes and gets all jealous of my awesomeness? That's totally not my problem.

I'm finished with all this _helping_ crap. I'm totally not appreciated.

... So totally not my proudest moment.

And leather pants day four was not over yet.

Later that evening, my entourage accompanied me to my room when I was heading off to get ready for bed and Pete was there. In the hallway. Waiting outside my door.

He stood up a little straighter when he saw us and said, "Katya."

No smile. Not even a little bit. Just my name.

"Hey..." I look over at the girls, aware of their ever present assessing eyes, and look back. "... Big boy."

"I need to speak with you."

"Sure." I open my door and let him walk in first.

"Just remember that she's taken Piotr." Tabby comments, causing the other two girls to giggle. I waved them off and stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

"Where is Rogue?" He frowns and looks around the room and I smile/shrug.

"She didn't like our current living situation, so she made other arrangements."

"Where did she go?"

I shrug again, and take a step towards him. "I don't know. Does it matter? We have the room to ourselves..."

"Katya."

I took a few more steps towards him and bit my lower lip. "I love it when you say my name."

Yeah. This actually happened.

He frowns again and shakes his head, "You need to stop."

I closed the space between us and whispered, "What? You don't like this?"

"You're getting carried away."

"I'm not getting carried away, I'm coming into my own. I'm like, an ugly duckling... shedding her pony tail and turning into a beautiful leather swan."

I'm not even sure what that was supposed to mean. And remembering it makes me so embarrassed for my very existence.

"This isn't you Katya. This isn't right."

"How is this not right?" I threw my hands in the air and rolled my eyes. "Everybody loves me now! This is the new me, I'm popular! I'm sexy! People want to be around me. And they actually care about what I do and wear and say... it wasn't like this when I was stupid dorky Kitty. Nobody cared about me then."

He crosses his arms and stares at me silently for a moment before saying, "I did."

"Well," I shrugged, "Majority rules."

And then he left.

And I didn't try to stop him. I didn't chase after him and tell him I was joking.

I'm not even sure that I cared.

This would be like, the part when Anakin kills Padme out of blind, stupid rage. Right before he fights Obi Wan and turns into Darth Vader.

Except I fought with Obi Wan earlier that day, and she threw a bowl at a wall.

Pleased to meet you; I'm Darth Kitty.

Leather pants day five; I had a point to prove to the world. An "I don't take no shit from no body" kind of point.

No more Mister Nice Kitty, kind of point.

And Remy thought I almost gave Logan a heart attack on leather pants day 3... silly boy. I put on my leather pants, of course, and paired them up with a black, deep v-neck halter top. And I mean deep. Like... everyone knows I'm not wearing a bra deep. Like, three inches below where my bra would have been if I had been wearing one, deep.

I looked like Catwoman. Kittywoman. Rawr.

Anyway, needless to say, I was definitely garnering some attention. My entourage grew too. Ray started tagging along with the girls, and well... let's just say he was kind of my bitch.

Jean gave me a polite smile when the group of us walked passed her in the hall, "You look nice today."

I snorted at her because, uh, duh. My groupies all laughed along with me, leaving Jean to feel horribly stupid for even attempting to pay me such a lame compliment.

I sighed and pouted, "I'm thirsty."

Ray zipped away shouting, "I got it!" over his shoulder as he scurried down the hall towards the kitchen.

He was _totally_ my bitch.

We stepped into the rec. room, causing all activity and conversation to come to a halt. In retrospect, I realize this was less to do with being awesome, and more to do with acting like a total freak bitch. But at the time, I was just plain awesome. Sexy awesome.

Scott and Emma stopped talking to stare at me, Jamie pried his eyes away from his video game to gawk at my boobs, and Logan and Remy were off to the side enjoying a game of pool. Which you may think is odd, but it's totally not. They don't actually speak. They just play. It's kind of like when you're playing a game against the computer... someone to fill the space. Anyway, when I walked in the room, obviously they stopped to look too. Logan totally looked like his head was about to explode.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he hollered at me.

"Um... clothes? Is this a trick question?" My snarky response got me plenty of giggles from my cohorts.

"You can't wear that." He growled in a very father-figure type way.

"Of course I can!" I look down at my ta-tas and nod as confirmation to myself. "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard."

"Huh?" He squints at me and shakes his head "Go change. _Now_." Then he glared at Remy who held his hands up innocently.

"Don't look at me, man! I don't get her dressed in the morning."

"Yeah, he just gets her undressed at night." Tabby grinned. The vein in Logan's neck was popping out and it seriously looked like he was barely controlling his nuts-o temper.

"**_NOW_**." I used bold and italics because he pretty much shook the entire room. If they weren't staring before, the sure as hell were staring now.

"No! You never tell Emma to change when she's flaunting her goods around the mansion." I crossed my arms and frowned at him.

"It's true." Emma confirmed graciously. She didn't know that you never take the side against Logan in a fight. Bad idea. Either that or she enjoyed getting him going... totally sick sense of humour because his face had started to turn purpleish...

"Emma is older than you. She can do what she wants." He said through barred teeth.

"Or _who_ she wants. Obviously she's sleeping with the right _person_ to get a little freedom around here..."

That was totally, not the right thing to say. Implying that Logan was taking sexual favors in return for... I don't even know what. I mean, in the moment. Yes. It was hilarious. But the fact that_ Remy _dropped his pool cue and put himself between Logan and I, pushing me towards the door with a frown, just goes to show you how close I was to actual dismemberment. Because he's usually the one that makes Logan's neck vein pop out like that.

"What the hell?" He hissed at me.

Now... I don't like people scolding me on a good day. Crazy Darth Kittywoman _totally_ didn't take scolding well.

I looked back over my shoulder at a still-fuming Logan, with a smirk, "You're right, she probably just gives him blow jobs."

... yeah. I know. Gross _and _stupid. And even typing those words out makes me contract back into my proverbial shell out of sheer embarrassment.

I actually said blow job out loud. Bleh.

Remy got me out of the rec. room before anything bad happened, but he totes didn't look happy. Can you blame him? I pretty much took him down with me... he is, after all, my fake boyfriend.

"Go take those clothes off. Now."

"You gunna help me baby?" I smiled... because even though I was psycho Kitty, I still liked to bug Remy.

"_Kitty_."

"Come on..." Alright. Honest? I wasn't exactly bugging him anymore. In my over confident state of mind, I had decided that every living being wanted to "get with this".

"Or are you just afraid to have a girlfriend you can actually touch?"

Ohhh yes I did. I was totally playing the _pride_ card. Upping the ante if you will. Playing fake relationship chicken. I take one step, he takes one more... just to prove me wrong. His expression changed from anger to... I don't know...

Blank.

"Stay away from Logan, Kitty."

"Thanks pookie." I gave him a wink and spun around on my 4 inch heel to find my crew.

I was no longer a fake slut, but an aspiring _real_slut. I was an official bad ass. A bad ass with a hot ass. No, it's not funny. Don't laugh. I was depraved. Those leather pants had a hold on me... I swear. It's like Smeagol turning into Gollum because of that damn ring. The pants were my precious. I wasn't me. _I _would never make a pass at my besties ex... fake relationship or not. Even if she's not exactly my bestie anymore... still._ I _have morals and boundaries.

Darth Kittywoman didn't.

I'd turned into some kind of monster.

And if Rogue were still here right now, she'd make some Frankenstein crack and we'd laugh together.

But she's not. And I totally deserved what happened next.

BUT, you guys will learn all about leather pants day _six _in my next entry...


	42. RIP leather pants, quite literally

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number forty-two:****  
**  
Leather pants day six. Or yesterday, as it is also currently known. At least until tomorrow. And then it would be the day before yesterday. But for now, it's just yesterday. Or leather pants day 6.

Anyway, this recollection starts before I even had the leather pants on. Before you start giggling away, you should let me explain.

I was enjoying my shower. Something that I don't normally get to do, since I usually share a room and thus, share a shower. But since Rogue had vacated, I was enjoying my shower. I took my time washing my hair and then repeating like the bottle says, which I've never actually done before and I'm not sure is actually necessary. I sung a little ditty and practiced some dance moves until I realized that it's probably not a good idea to dance in the shower unless you have those little sticky daisies on the tub so you don't slip. So I get out of the shower and dry my hair a bit, wrap my body up in a nice fresh towel and step out into my bedroom.

And then I hear; "Did you leave any hot water for everyone else?"

I gasped so hard that I started to choke a little bit, and my hand flew to my chest, ensuring that my towel was still secure. Remy was sitting on my bed with his hands behind his head and his feet kicked up and crossed and a stupid smirk on his face.

I regained my composure as quickly as I could and put a hand to my hip. "Did you change your mind, babe?"

Even at the time, I seriously couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. Seriously.

But, I suppose that I knew what he was doing. Trying to catch me off guard and scare me back into sanity. He picked the time when I was totally vulnerable to make his next move in fake relationship chicken.

He stared at me for a minute before swinging his feet over the edge of my bed, "No, I came to talk."

A slew of suggestive comments came to my mind, as I was suddenly an expert bad ass with no shortage of dirty things to say. But I kept my mouth clamped shut, mostly because I _was_pretty vulnerable. I didn't have my bitchen pants on or my sexy makeup or my hair sleek and shiny. I was wearing a towel, and my hair was dripping wet. I didn't look bad ass. I looked like a drowned rat. You lose a little confidence when you look like that. At least you do when your confidence is totally superficial and based solely on your appearance to begin with.

So I cleverly changed the subject. "Aren't you going to ask where Rogue went?"

He shrugged like he didn't care, "None of my business."

And then I was out of things to say. I was losing fake relationship chicken, but only because I was naked. That's totally not fair.

"Well... we have the room to ourselves..." I said, mustering up all of the bad ass confidence I could find within me to give him my best sexy smile.

"This has to stop Kitty." He shook his head and let out a breath. "You're getting carried away, and _I'm _going to be the one who ends up paying for it."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I whisper yelled. "I am not getting carried away. I'm enjoying myself."

"You're standing in a towel trying to get me to sleep with you." Remy stood up and crossed his arms.

"So?"

...He had a very valid point.

"You're in over your head _minette_." I narrowed my eyes when he called me _that, _"You're gunna get into a lot of trouble."

"Oh please, I'm not scared of Wolverine." LIE. "Besides, you _prey_ on women like me. Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?"

"No, it doesn't. If this is the kind of girl you want to be, then fine. I'm just warning you so you don't come crying to me when some poor bastard knocks you up."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Spare me."

"I'm dumping you Kitty."

That got my attention. "Oh no you're _not_."

"Yes, I am. You want to keep acting like this, knock yourself out. But you're not dragging me down with you." He moved towards the door to leave but I jumped out in front of him, blocking the door with my body.

"You _can't_!" I narrowed my eyes. "If you dump me, I will tell everyone that you are _bad _in bed."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Nobody would believe you. I have too many references."

"Then maybe you have an embarassingly small... member..." I smirked at him and he crossed his arms with a sigh.

"You're horrible at this. Listen, if you want to work with me here and come up with a good break up scenario so you don't look bad, that's fine. But it's going to happen." He took another step and I leaned towards him, jabbing my finger at him.

"We're doing this for _Rogue _remember? If you dump me, I'll tell everybody."

"Go ahead. I was the one that didn't care,_ remember_?" He narrows his eyes at me and I can tell I've hit a nerve. Yikes. I guess he isn't totally over that yet. He moved me aside and put his hand on the doorknob and the best I could come up with was; "You'll look like a jerk if you dump me!"

He shrugs and smiles back at me like a jerkidy jerk face and says "I _am_ a jerk. It's part of my appeal."

Ass.

Then he pulled the door open and moved out into the hall, giving whomever was out there a friendly nod before shutting the door behind him, leaving me all alone.

That was quite a predicament. On the one hand, I totally felt like I was awesome enough to pull of being awesome without Remy. On the other hand... I knew that was total BS.

I got ready as quickly as I could, drying and straightening my hair, getting my makeup to look just right so that my eyes had this smokey look, and yanked on my trusty leather pants with a fire engine red crop top.

Once I was ready in record time, I found the girls and told them I felt like going out for lunch. Anything to get away from the mansion; If Remy couldn't find me, he couldn't dump me. Right?

We were going to head off to the mall and grab something in the food court, but I didn't think that was far enough away. Seriously, if Remy wanted to find me, the first place he would look was at the mall. So I told the girls that I wanted to look for a new pair of leather pants, and that none of the stores in the mall were good enough.

So Tabby said she knew of a place downtown that she used to go to when she hung with the Brotherhood, and there was a bad ass specialty boutique a short walk away from there. We all piled into Scotts car, because I knew he wouldn't mind us borrowing it for the day... and I was sure he would have _given _us the keys if we'd asked... Right? But to be on the safe side, I may have sneaked into his room and possibly found them in his desk drawer while he was taking a shower.

That may or may not have happened.

We tore out of the garage, with me behind the wheel, and Tabby directed the way to this dive restaurant. Look it up kids. Dive is not a good term.

It was a wonder the health inspector hadn't shut the place down. But Tabby insisted that they made the best pizza in town, so we went in.

If the mall is where all the X-men chillax (which is totally not true, but just go with me here...) then this would have been the most anti-mall place I've ever seen. There were some very less than reputable people hanging out around the counter, a couple of baddies sitting in a booth in the back corner, and the guy behind the counter looked like he'd cracked a few skulls in his time. This place was where bad asses communed.

Anyway, I could tell that Jubes was a little apprehensive, so I walked in first, strutting up to the counter like I owned the place, which obviously left Jubes feeling comfortable enough to follow Tabby and I in. They ordered a big greasy pizza, and I got a stupid chicken Caesar salad. I know right? But I didn't want to pop a seam on my bitchen leather pants, so I felt I had to stick to something sensible.

Even though Tabby eyed my salad cautiously as I mixed in the dressing, telling me she'd never ordered anything other than pizza from here.

Darth Kitty was a rebel.

The girls dug into their utterly delicious looking, cheesey pizza, and I stuffed a mouthful of rabbit food into my yap, when Jubes smiles as she's chewing which is totally gross. "So, I ran into Rogue yesterday."

This is no big shock, since we live in the same house. So I wait for her to elaborate.

"I asked her where she's been sleeping, after her freak out with you." Jubes stops to chew a bit. "She told me to tell you she's staying with Piotr."

Tabby grinned and slapped the table. "Atta girl!"

I, on the other hand, scoffed and frowned. "What a bitch."

Tabby and Jubes exchanged a look before turning back to me, "Come on, it's nice... maybe Rogue can actually touch him when he's all metal." Tabby wagged her eyebrows at me and I swear I felt my stomach turn.

Now, I realize that Rogue had only said that to make me mad. But it worked.

Like a charm.

I dug into my chicken Caesar salad while Tabby and Jubes discussed the... mechanics... of a Rogue and Pete romance when I heard my name. Actually I heard "Well well well, if it ain't little Kitty Pryde." followed by a few meowing sounds, followed by a stupid man giggle -or miggle, as I like to call it.

I looked up at Tabby who was looking past me with a frown, Jubes looked the same. I sighed and waited for him to plunk down in the vacant seat next to me, after he pulled the chair out and spun it around backwards.

"Crikey." He gave me a slow once over that made my skin crawl, letting his eyes linger on the leather pants before wagging his eyebrows at me. "Those pants wear you well."

"Can I help you with something?" I gave him a bored look, realizing too late that I probably should have picked different wording for my question. He gave me a creepy smile and nodded.

Ew.

"Ugh, come on Pyro, I'm trying to eat here." That caused my girls to snicker.

"I really like those pants, Sheila." He said, putting a hand on my knee and rubbing in a gentle circle. "Is that lambskin?" His interest actually was on the pants, and then he bent down and rubbed his cheek where his hand had been. "It's so soft. Really nice quality."

I threw my fork down onto my plate and shoved myself back, because new bad ass Darth Kitty does not put up with pervert-like behaviour, unless of course it's like... mutual. I was about to tell him just that, when Pyro was hauled off his seat by the front of his shirt.

"What the (eff) are you doing?"

I'd been so distracted by Pyro's weird... just... by Pyro in general, that I totally hadn't noticed Lance come in.

"Relax mate." Pyro slapped Lance's hands away and smoothed out his shirt. "I was just checking out her pants." He looked down at me and jerked his thumb towards the road outside. "There's a shoppe not far from here you should go to, tell them Pyro sent you. They'll give you a good deal." And then he winked at me.

I didn't even want to know what Pyro owned in the leather variety.

"Piss off, flame brains." Lance shoved him after his lame insult, scowling after him as Pyro trudged back to his seat at the counter. Then he turned his eyes to me. And he stared. He totally stared.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

He was still staring at me when he managed to say "You look..."

"Pathetic?" I gave him a jerk smile, just to accentuate how awesome I had become and how stupid he now looked. I stood up and excused myself to the bathroom. I didn't really have to go to the bathroom. I just wanted Lance to get the full effect of the leather pants, if you know what I mean.

Anyway, I got to the restroom and washed my hands, because I figured I might as well make the trip useful. And when I turned around...

There was Lance. Still eyeing the merchandise. I frowned at him and glanced around quickly, appalled that the thought that he'd followed me into the women's room. "What are you doing in here?" I hissed.

He finally met my stare and knit his brow. "I wanted to apologize. I said... some pretty mean things to you."

I crossed my arms and narrowed my smokey eyes. "Go on."

He flipped the lock on the door, took a step towards me and shook his head, letting his eyes sweep over me again, "You look really good..."

I lifted my chin smugly and raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

Next thing I know, he's got his tongue down my throat and I've got my legs wrapped around his waist. You can't really blame me though, the ladies room at a crappy pizza restaurant is a totally romantic setting.

He had his hands on my ass, and I'm sure he was enjoying the soft leather just as much as Pyro. Actually, it's probably safe to assume he was enjoying the leather a bit more than Pyro.

He pulled away from my mouth for a breath and said, "You had me going, Kit Kat. You were dating Remy all along, weren't you?"

I was a tad confused but also a little too busy to really say anything. Then he says, "You're still dating him, right?"

"Ummm..." I breathed between kisses... totally trying to find a proper frame of mind to actually speak. "Is that the only reason you're all over me?"

"Well no." He murmured against my mouth, "These pants help..."

And that moment was the first time I actually felt icky about my Darth Kitty self. This was what I'd wanted, wasn't it? With the whole dake in the first place, that's what the purpose had been... to trick Lance into thinking I was awesome, when I really wasn't, so he'd want me back. And now, when it had actually worked, and I tricked **EVERYONE** into thinking I was awesome... I felt icky. I didn't get a chance to dwell too long on that because the door knob jiggled and then someone knocked impatiently on the other side.

I gasped and pulled my head back from Lance, knowing very well that if anyone caught me off gallivanting with Lance while still fake dating Remy, it would totally ruin my hard earned rep. I went to put my feet back down on the dirty ground, only to find that I was totally and completely stuck.

**_STUCK._**

I cussed, and told Lance to hold still while the pounding on the door got angrier. His stupid belt had poked a stupid hole right in the thigh of my awesome pants. "I'm caught."

"Shit." Lance tried to let go of me in order to un-stick us, but as soon as he let go I started to slide and the hole stretched ever so slightly.

"NO!" I shouted in his face, squeezing my legs in a crocodile death grip.

Another angry pound, accompanied by an angry threat. I had to wonder if that chick really needed to go that bad, why she didn't just using the men's room. Seriously. And then the pounding stopped. Which should have had me relaxed, but it didn't, because I knew that meant this chick was going to get reinforcements. Possibly reinforcements with a key...

Lance grunted at me with a frown, "Kitty, I can't get it off if you squeeze me like that!"

(That's what she said.)

"Well do _something_!" I demanded, seeing my "awesome" life flash before my eyes.

So Lance moved me over to the wall mounted sink and rested me against the edge in order to ease his belt buckle out of my pants. (How dirty does _that _sound?) Making VERY SURE he was still supporting most of my weight. We almost had it too, until Lance's sweaty palms lost grip of the leather, shifting my weight entirely onto the edge of the sink, which tore the fixture right out of the bathroom wall sending water shooting out of the broken pipe like a damn fire hydrant. I crashed to the floor along with the sink, and with my pants still hooked onto Lance's, which caused my amazing leather pants to rip from my inner thigh, all the way down to my calf.

And then that's when the lock tumbled, and the door swung open. The gruff dude from behind the counter just stared, I don't even think he knew what to say. The angry girl, I'm assuming, stood behind him with her mouth hanging open before busting out laughing, which prompted everybody in the restaurant to come see. And there I was, sitting in a puddle on the dirty bathroom floor next to a broken sink, with my pant leg gaping open and my hair plastered to my face while the broken pipe continued to rain down on Lance and I.

Remember what I said about how you can't look bad ass when you look like a drowned rat?

That times ten.

I saw Pyro nod, "Yeah, that's definitely lambskin." And then he pulled out his cell phone and snapped a few pictures with a big grin.

Tabby and Jubes were cracking up so hard that I'm surprised they noticed me pass them by, even though my shoes were making a squishing sound as I stomped past everyone. I stalked outside and got into the car with them hot on my heels, likely because they knew I was not going to sit there and wait for them. I fired up the engine and hissed "Not a word!"

By the time we made it back to the mansion, they were silent in the back seat. I hauled ass out of that stolen convertible and made a beeline for the front door, hoping no one would notice my shredded pant leg and soaking wet appearance. But that's kind of like hoping that no one will notice you're on fire.

I made it to my room and quickly changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, left my hair wet, pulled it up into a pony tail, and fixed up my makeup as best I could. When I stepped out of my room, I could sense a disturbance in the force.

People smirked at me instead of staring in awe. I ignored it and went down to the kitchen to see if I could scrounge up some Rolaids or something, because as Pooh would say, I had a rumbly in my tumbly. And it wasn't from not eating. At the time I had just thought it was from nerves.

Bobby and Ray spotted me and gave me big grins, before strolling over to me. Bobby said, "How was lunch?"

The two of them busted out laughing at their hilarious rhetorical question, turning around and carrying on their way without a second glance at me. I decided then, that it would be best to just hide out in my room until this had blown over. If I had been lucky, that would have worked. But as it were, I turned around and came face to face with Remy.

He smiled at me, a big smile, shook his head somewhat sympathetically. "Thanks for making it easy to break up with you. I don't look like a jerk at all."

I opened my mouth to retaliate and instead sucked in a deep breath and said, "I'm gunna throw up." before clamping my lips back together.

Remy rolled his eyes at me, "Come on _minette_, don't be dramatic."

I shoved him out of the way and raced down the hall to the nearest bathroom where I did, in fact, throw up.

I**_ KNEW _**I shouldn't have had the chicken at such a questionable restaurant, but ohhhh no... I just had to be sensible. I just had to try to watch my damn figure so I could fit into a damn pair of pants that I can't even wear anymore because the entire right leg is ripped clean through to the ankle! At least I made it to the bathroom.

The last thing I saw before rushing off to my room was Kurt scowling at Remy before saying "Oh great, you got her pregnant!"

And then Remy held up his hands and said "It wasn't me."

Thanks for that one Remy.

So now, I've been holed up in my room for the past 27 hours, puking my guts out, and everyone in the mansion probably thinks I'm knocked up. Possibly by Lance.

Awesome points? Zero.


	43. I am not pregnant

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number forty-three:**

So I spent the majority of today in my room. Barfing. Totally awesome, right?

And I had a lot of time to think.

And you know what conclusion I came to?

If I'd have tried to phase my pants off of Lance's belt buckle, I would have phased myself through Lance AND the sink I was "resting" on and ended up on the ground anyway. With a very sore tailbone.

But my pants would still be intact.

Damn.

Anyway, I say majority, because yes. I did in fact get up enough courage to venture out into the great unknown. That is to say, after a full day without eating anything, I got hungry and had no choice but to go find some food.

I stopped throwing up sometime around lunch. I didn't go looking for food until after dinner, when I'd hoped everyone was off busy doing their own thing.

Apparently I forgot this mansion is filled with losers who have nothing to do on a Friday night.

I stepped out into the hall with my head held high and my "Juicy" sweatpants on, and started towards the kitchen. I passed by Amara who gave me a tight smile. I locked eyes with Ray, who quickly looked away and tried to make himself look preoccupied. I passed Kurt, who gave me a tiny frown - a disappointed frown- and this was about the time that my head was no longer held so high. "I had food poisoning." I said, feeling the need to explain myself to him for some unknown reason.

That was the easy part of my journey out to the kitchen.

The hard part started when Bobby draped an arm over my shoulders and lowered his voice to say, "So... whose is it?"

It took all the strength I had not to knock him out. "I'm not pregnant. It was food poisoning." I snapped, shrugging my self out of his hold, only to hear Jubes telling Tabby that she was sure it was Remy's.

Because evidently, I couldn't keep my hands off of him.

"**_I'm not pregnant_**!" I hollered at them. Which of course, only caused them to snort laugh at me.

I stomped off, trying not to hear the snickers and whispers behind my back after I'd passed them by.

Part of me wanted to whip around and yell "_I'm pregnant, not DEAF_!" But then that wouldn't have helped. Especially since I'm not pregnant.

I started past the rec. room when I hear my name. I freeze, because I recognize the voice, and also because I'm hoping if I stay still long enough, maybe he won't see me.

Or maybe that only works for dinosaurs.

Eventually I turn my face up to him and force a smile, "Hey Scott... you're probably mad that I borrowed your car without asking."

"Yes. And that's called stealing." He crossed his arms and furrowed his brow.

"Well... let's not get into semantics." I chuckled. He didn't.

The smile faded off my face as the guilt swept in. "I'm so sorry, it was totally wrong, and I'll make it up to you-"

"I mean, wouldn't expect someone in your condition to _walk _all the way down town. But you should have at least asked. And I want my keys back"

I stopped talking and stared at his stupid red glasses. I looked past him at the other people in the room; Jean and Emma were sitting on the couch, Jamie and Bobby were off to the side of the room that housed the TV. And they were trying not to giggle. Finally said, "... my condition?"

And then he looked uncomfortable, glancing back over his shoulder at Jean. I guess he'd just expected me to acknowledge it, rather than question him.

"What condition?" I furrowed my brow and put my hands on my hips.

"You know..." He gestured towards my mid-section and shrugged.

"It was food poisoning!" It came out as kind of a whiney cry. "I had the chicken!"

He gave me a skeptical look -at least that's what I assumed he was doing behind his stupid glasses- and I frowned. "I am _not_ pregnant!"

Jean had her lips pressed in a thin line and Emma let out a sigh. "She's not pregnant."

"Oh who asked you?" I blurted out with a sneer. And then I realized what she'd said and did some verbal back pedaling. "I mean... thank you."

Scott looked back at Emma with the same skeptical look that he gave me. "Obviously I can tell that she's not lying." She explained, giving me a quick once-over. "And she's had a rough day. So cut her some slack."

I did not expect that.

"Well then good. You can make it up to me by washing my car." Scott grinned and I couldn't help but think I should have gone along with the pregnant thing a little longer.

"Crap."

Emma stood up and walked over to me, swaying hips and all, and gave me a smile. A friendly smile. "Come on, I'll walk you to the kitchen."

"Thanks." I said, a little dumbfounded, following her lead down the hall. "You stuck up for me. Why are you being nice?"

She shrugged, "Isn't that what you people do around here? Stick up for each other?"

No. Only when we have to. I shrugged back and looked at my feet. "I guess."

Emma's smile grew and we walked the rest of the way to the kitchen in silence. Like literally. Nobody bothered me at all, no whispers or snickers... it was totally weird. It was like they didn't even know I was there.

It was like normal.

When we got to the kitchen, I decided to play it safe and have some toast. I didn't want to make my tummy angry. So I popped some bread into the toaster and turned to face Emma.

"So I guess now that Remy is fair game, you won't be waisting any time." I don't like to beat around the bush. I'm a pretty direct and blunt person. This may or may not have caught Emma off guard... depending on whether or not she was peeking into my head before I said it. But she looked a little startled, and that made me happy.

"No." She said with a simple shake of her head. "I never had eyes for Remy. He's not my type."

I narrowed my eyes at her, because I totally don't believe her. Besides, why is she getting all buddy buddy with me anyway? "He's not your type." I repeated flatly, and that caused her to smile again.

"No, I have my sights set on someone else. Remy's too much of a wild card. I like my men with some authority. Uptight and in control." Her eyes grew dark and she smirked, "They're much more fun to break."

"Ew, Logan?" I scrunched up my nose before I realized it would be rude to do so, and shook my head. "I totally didn't think you two were actually... you know..."

I don't want to think about it. That's like picturing your uncle doing the nasty. Bleh.

Emma laughed and leaned against the counter across from me. "No, not Logan."

I did a mental scan of all the men in the mansion that I could think of who had some type of position of authority. When my mind rolled over on name in particular, Emma's eyebrow quirked up silently.

I gaped at her. "No way... but he's... so... _Scott_." I said, by way of explanation. "And he's taken."

She shrugged easily and looked over at my toast as it popped up. "I like a challenge."

"Weird." I buttered my toast in silence, trying desperately not to picture Scott in any way other than just Scott. "I don't know what I'm going to tell everyone." I said in a sudden bought of openness. "I mean, as far as they're all concerned, I'm a dirty hoe. Pregnant or not."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I don't know _what_ I wanted." I looked up at her as I chewed my toast and frowned. Normally, I'd take my stupid self to Rogue, or Pete, and unload. But neither of them were likely to care at this point. Emma was the only person in the mansion who knew the whole situation and was still willing to speak to me. "I kept telling myself I was doing it for Rogue. Obviously that was a load of crap."

"Well, you could always tell everyone the truth. Rogue's mad at you anyways."

"I couldn't do that." I frowned. "I already screwed her over. And this is all my own doing... I can't bring her down with me."

"Is everyone giving you a hard time?"

I grunted, "This is just the beginning. I've been hiding in my room because I'd hoped to avoid the majority of it."

"You're a nice girl Kitty." Emma smiled softly and let out a breath. "I can make everyone forget."

"Forget what?"

"Everything."

Interest. Peaked.

"Like... amnesia..?"

"No. It's more like... replacing memories. I take out unwanted memories and replace them with something less... incriminating."

My eyes widened and I gasped. "You mean like the red flashy thing from Men in Black?"

"Yes. Except, no sunglasses required."

"Geeze! What else can you do?"

"Quite a bit."

I seriously considered it. If Emma could make everyone forget my stupidity, then everything would actually go back to normal. I could just be regular old Kitty again.

"Isn't that like... morally... gray?"

"Yes." She said with a shrug. "That's pretty much where I operate."

I considered it some more. "Why would you do that for me?"

"I kind of like you Kitty. You amuse me." Gee, thanks. "Besides, I wouldn't do it for free. You would owe me big time."

After some more considering I shook my head and gave a resigned sigh. "I better not. I think I've done enough damage in the morally gray zone lately." Also, I wasn't sure what kind of payment she would be expecting. And then she said:

"Oh, something along the lines of personal slave for a month. Nothing horrible."

I hate when telepaths read my mind.

I'm sure she read that too. :/

So now, I'm going to bed. A little bit more humiliated, but a little bit less lonely. It's nice to have someone on your side... even if she does have questionable morals. I seriously just grateful that I didn't run into anyone else. Like Pete. Or Rogue. Or Wolverine. Yikes.

I'm so not looking forward to tomorrows DR session.

And for all of you assuming Emma's up to something... I've already thought of that. I've decided that I pretty much have nothing that she'd want to take advantage of, and come to the conclusion that she really is just amused by me.

I have no idea why.


	44. FINISH HIM!

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number forty-four:**

It's called the **_Danger Room_** for a reason I guess.

I had a horrible sleep last night. I tossed and turned all night until my stupid alarm went off this morning. I dragged myself out of bed and begrudgingly got ready for the DR session that I totes did not want to go to.

But, unless I was violently ill, there was no way to get out of it. I kind of wished I was still "pregnant".

So I walked through the woosh-y doors to the control room and everyone stopped talking and looked at me. Eff. I like the limelight, but not like this.

"Morning." I forced a perky smile and flung my hand up in a lazy wave, scooting away from the door and to the back of the group. I was totally too tired to deal with their silent judgment, and I was also too tired to really pay attention to what Logan was saying.

Something about teaming up, splitting up into teams... fighting with other teams... I really should have been paying attention. Because maybe I could have stopped Bobby from saying;

"Kitty shouldn't be fighting. It can't be good for the baby."

Ass.

I could feel my cheeks burning as everyone's eyes turned to me. And then Logan glowered at Bobby and growled, "What baby?"

He turned his piercing stare to Remy who looked more irritated than terrified. "One girl in the mansion gets knocked up, and everyone looks at me."

Obviously, he's forgotten that he was my fake boyfriend already.

"I'm not_ knocked up_." I snipped, avoiding Logan's piercing stare as if my life depended on it. And it probably did. "It was food poisoning."

I heard a rumble in Logan's throat before he said, "Good."

I thought that was the worst of it.

I was wrong.

As Logan was calling out the teams of four, I was silently praying he wouldn't put me with Pete. I could deal with anyone right now, but not Pete. I don't think I'd be able to look him in the eye just yet. Not literally of course, because he's like, 3 feet taller than me. But you know what I mean.

So I'm praying not to be paired up with Pete, begging God to give me a little bit of compassion in spite of my recent behaviour.

"Kitty," He flicks his steely eyes at me and then back at his list. "Emma, Remy and Rogue."

Mmhmm.

Worst. Team. Ever.

This was probably God's payback. I can't say I blame him.

Under normal circumstances, I can see how Logan would think we'd all work pretty well as a team. We each have something different to bring to the table, and our unique abilities would compliment one another quite nicely. Under these circumstances, however, this team just utterly sucks.

After a quick glance at Remy and then Rogue, I could tell I wasn't the only one who'd come to that conclusion. Emma, on the other hand, had an easy grin on her lips.

And then we had to wait. Each team was only up for five minutes but it was horrible, tension filled waiting. We were last.

When it was finally our turn, and we stepped into the sealed danger room with dozens of eyes watching us from the control room window, I turned to Emma who was still grinning.

"This is my first time." She glanced down at me and winked, "... with a group."

I'm sure even the double entendre of her comment wasn't true, but I was too distracted to giggle.

I grimaced at her and knit my brow, leaning in close and lowering my voice so that I didn't anger the ball of tension standing in front of me. "Do you have a death wish or something? Rogue is going to kill you."

Emma shrugged, "No she won't. There are too many witnesses." and she gestured up to the glass window 20 feet up the wall and smiled again. A smile that I read as _She wouldn't stand a chance against me anyways. _

Now, I won't bore you with all the Danger Room details. I'd hate to find out that Sabertooth is reading my blog after spilling all the confidential details. I'll just tell you that it's basically like a giant video game, and some video game bad guys are programmed to attack us.

Think of Mortal Kombat. Except in this case it'd be more like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only say that because it's 4 of us against a bunch of stupid bad guys.

It's supposed to be practice. I don't know what Logan's preparing us for. Armageddon? Shredder? Who knows.

Anyway, the simulation starts and we're standing in the middle of a city street, with ginormous buildings towering on each side.

Remy turned his back to me and rubbed a hand over his face with a sigh. "You and Rogue take that side, Emma and I will take this side."

I could tell Rogue wanted to object to being with me, but then she stopped to contemplate the lesser of three evils. Me, Emma or Remy. She picked me, and kept her mouth shut.

So the four of us stood in pairs, with our backs facing the other two, staring down the seemingly un-ending city street before us. I pressed my lips together and hazard a glance towards Rogue, who was looking focused and ready for action.

"Listen..." I started.

"Not now."

"I'm an idiot."

She nodded once and kept her eyes on the empty street. "Later."

And then that's when the video game bad guys started coming at us. The next four minutes was just a flurry of punches and dodges and fake bodies being thrown around and eliminated. Until one of Remy's charged up cards came a bit too close to Rogue and I for comfort. It exploded a fair distance away, but the "damage" had been done.

Rogue glared at the back of his head as if she could cause him to spontaneously combust with her eyes. She grabbed a fist-sized fake rock off the fake street and chucked it at the back of his head.

The fake things in the Danger Room don't hurt as much as they would if they were real, but they still do damage.

Remy spun around, and he looked a little shocked at first, rubbing the back of his head with a frown. Until he noticed Rogue's death glare.

"What is your problem!" She shouted. "You could have blown Kitty's head up or taken my arm off!"

"Yeah, but I didn't."

... oh Remy.

And then she was off. She lunged at him with all her might, tackling him to the ground. Emma moved over to me and put a hand on my shoulder to keep me from intervening.

Thank God. What the hell could I have done anyway?

"I suppose this means we're finished." She sighed.

I looked up at the control room and then looked around for more baddies. No one was coming, but Logan hadn't stopped the simulation.

"Who knows." I muttered. I look back down at Rogue and Remy, wrestling on the ground like a pair of angry animals. It's probably a good thing that they were too busy fighting to really stop and appreciate the... ah... positions... they were in. They both looked far too pissed off to stop.

Rogue growled that he was a son of a bitch, and Remy hissed an insult at her that I am too much of a lady to repeat. It starts with a c.

She slammed his head into the ground and fought to free her hands long enough to take a swing as his face. "I swear to God Remy... I'm gunna smash your face in."

"Oh, what a waste." Emma commented to me with her arms crossed, as if we were watching some elaborate Soap instead of my friends going at it.

But he wouldn't let go of her wrists, and so they just scuffled around a bit on the ground with their limbs all tangled up. You know, for two well trained fighters, this fight was _way_ lame.

Remy wasn't even smiling, or goading her on. He was just ass pissed as she was, struggling to hold her back. "You're (effing) crazy! You know that? Why the (eff) are you so angry?"

That made her even more angry.

"I'm angry because you're a lying sack of shit!" She said through her clenched teeth.

"No, I'm a (effing) embarrassment. That's what I am." He said as they flopped around a bit more on the ground.

"You never gave a shit about me." She spat, mustering enough strength to pin him down. "And I fell for the whole (GD) thing!"

"You wanna know the truth?" Remy hissed. "Then touch me. Go ahead. Do it."

Emma leaned towards me, keeping her eyes on the fighting pair and whispered, "I've seen a dirty movie that starts like that."

Rogue didn't move.

I snorted.

And then I'm assuming this was when she realized her position, because she scrambled off of him with a frown.

"That was a good practice. I really learned a lot." Emma gave me a bemused grin as the scenery flickered out of existence. We turned to head out, leaving the two of them laying on the cold cement floor behind us.

Rogue stood up first, and I heard her mutter "Dick." in the process. When she went to take a step away, Remy grabbed her ankle and knocked her off her feet.

:/

They fight like children, I swear. When Lance and I fought, we yelled and screamed, and then I cried. And Lance got mad at me because I was crying. And then I'd get mad at him for getting mad at me.

You know... the way normal people fight.

None of this Mortal Kombat shit.

Geeze.


	45. She does sound like Forrest

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number forty-five:**

Begging for forgivness.

I'm sure everyone assumed Rogue was off being all, you know, "dark and brooding" or whatever. And I'm sure this is why nobody really bothered to look for her to find out what the _hell_ had happened this morning.

I didn't need to find out. I already knew. And I also knew she wasn't off being dark and brooding. I knew exactly where she'd be in the middle of a beautiful Saturday; in the exact same place she is every other Saturday afternoon, rain or shine.

Sure enough, I found her in the laundry room while she was pulling her clothes out of the dryer.

She always does the laundry on Saturday; She says it's the best time to get a machine. This week would have been my week to do the laundry, if we'd still been roommates.

I stopped in the open doorway and cleared my throat so she knew she wasn't alone in the room, before I came to a stop beside her.

"Hey."

She glanced over at me while she folded and nodded curtly.

"You're not like, hurt or anything are you?"

Her response to that was laughter.

"Did you get in trouble? Y'know... for trying to kill Remy?"

"No." She continued to fold while she spoke, still not really looking at me. "Didn't even get a slap on the wrist. You ask me, I think Logan was counting on my temper." Then she looked at me. And she looked surprisingly... amused. "After all, Remy knocked up my best friend."

I looked down at my hands and frowned. "It was just food poisoning." I muttered.

"So I heard."

There was a moment of awkward silence between us as I tried to figure out what to say next. Finally I sucked in a breath and shook my head. "I'm really sorry."

"How sorry?"

"Super sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you - sorry." I put a hand on my hip and added with a sarcastic eye roll, "Even though I kind of did it all for you to begin with..."

She smiled and nodded. "Alright. I forgive you."

I grinned back at her and then began to help her fold. We folded in silence for a good 30 seconds before I cleared my throat. 30 seconds of silence from me has got to be like, some kind of record. But I didnt' quite know how to word my next thought.

"You're not... _actually_ rooming with Pete. Are you?"

Rogue pressed her lips together into a smile and shook her head.

"Then where have you been staying?"

"In the med bay. All those empty beds, nobody around to bother me." She shrugged, "It's not ideal, but it's quiet. And Hank doesn't mind."

"Well... I was kind of thinking... my room is really empty. And lonely. Maybe you could move back in with me?"

She gave me a relieved smile and nodded. "I thought you'd never ask. The beds down here are so uncomfortable. And the halls echo something fierce. Did you know that Logan comes down in the middle of the night to practice? I swear to God that man was an elephant in another life because he clomps through the hall at the same time every night and scares the bejeezus out of me. And the room smells like formaldehyde."

"Formaldehyde?" I scrunched up my nose and frowned. "Why on earth would it smell like that!"

"I have no idea." She glanced over at me with a cheeky little grin. "I started thinking maybe he was keeping your old brain down there."

"Mmhmm, he was. He has a closet full of old brains, didn't you know that?" I gave her a serious nod. "He let me pick out a new one... _Abby_ something... _Abby Normal_?"

Rogue snorted and laughed, clearly digging my Young Frankenstein reference. She should. We watch it every Halloween. See? I know cool stuff too.

I was enjoying the warm fuzzy feeling of playful banter with my bestie. As if everything was totally back to normal.

And then Rogue said, "You seemed mighty friendly with Frost this morning." with a slight edge to her voice.

Warm fuzzy moment - over.

"She's not so bad. Actually, she's kind of cool."

Rogue humphed. She actually made the sound _humph_.

"She's not like... you know, _into_ Remy." I explained, and Rogue gave me the raised eyebrow look. The bull shit look.

"Please Rogue, not _everybody_ wants to jump his bones."

She pursed her lips and _hummed, _giving me a "you're on thin ice" look.

"I'm not talking about you. You clearly want to kill him." The corner of my mouth tugged up slightly as I struggled to hide my amusement. "You made that pretty clear this morning."

"Damn right."

"You were all like "Imma kill you Remaye." and I swear, I believed it."

She knit her brow and looked over at me with disgust. "What the hell was that? Was that my accent?" She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I do not sound like that."

"Ah do not say-ound lahke thay-ut."

She still looked incredulous, but she was laughing now. "You make me sound like friggin' Forrest Gump!"

I smiled. "Jennaye."

She laughed again and imitated Forrest herself, "Lieutenant Dayun!"

She sounded normal to me, but apparently she was imitating Forrest.

"You've been watching too much of that Southern Vampire porn tv show... they've corrupted your mind. Made you think I sound like a hick."

Woah. Dude. "It's not _porn_." I hissed. "It's HBO."

"Seriously, that girl runs around shoutin' _Beel! Beel!_ And that is supposed to be some kind of accent?" She went back to folding and shook her head. "It's horrible acting's what it is. If they ever make a movie of my life, she'd be the last person I'd pick to play me, I'll tell you that much. Although I understand that you don't watch it for the deep storyline. You watch it for the action."

And then she wagged her eyebrows at me.

"It's not PORN! It's art!"

"Mmhmm..." She crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. "I guess they didn't teach you the difference in _Chicahgo_."

The warm fuzzy feeling was back. And even though she was trying to convince me that I watch porn -which I don't- while attempting to immitate my accent -that I don't even have- I have my bestie back. And my room is no longer half empty.

Now all that's left is talking to Pete.

The conversation with Rogue was easy. We're besties. It's a different dynamic.

I don't even know how to start apologizing to Pete.


	46. The Dinner From Hell

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number forty-six:**

So, I know everyone wanted me to go see Pete. I know that. And I know you all were right, and that I totally should have...

But I'm not gunna lie. I'm totally a chicken.

Actually, I'm more like an ostrich, who buries her head in the sand in an attempt to hide. If I pretend that things are wonderful, then they are. Out of sight, out of mind. Ignorance is bliss. One in the hand is worth two in the bush.

That last saying has nothing to do with my point. I'm not even sure I know what it means.

Anyway, after my chit-chat with Rogue, I went back to my room with a smile on my face and a song in my heart. To be specific, _Whip My Hair_ by the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's kid. It's a terribly catchy song and I'm not ashamed to say that I whip my hair back and forth.

Maybe a little ashamed.

I helped Rogue get re-settled into our room, which didn't take long. Unpacking shouldn't have taken her long anyway, because she just crams her clothes into any drawer with enough space. It's not a wonder she's always losing gloves. I would have said so too, if it wasn't a minor case of the pot calling the kettle black.

Meh.

We spent the afternoon chilling out, maxing, relaxing all cool (crap, now I have the Fresh Prince theme song in my head.) and talking, and it was totally rad. I missed her. I missed our girl time.

I didn't miss her opinionated ways though. I realized this when she said,

"Have you talked to Pete yet?"

"No." I said, probably too quickly, because she gave me a weird look. And then I got my back up, "Have you talked to Remy yet?"

She rolled her eyes, "It's not the same."

"Sure it is."

"No it's not! You screwed up. You turned into crazy alien psycho bitch and stomped all over him. So you go and apologize, and hope to God that he accepts. There is no crazy alien psycho bitch in my story, just an arrogant asshole who doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "So if Remy came and talked to you, would you listen?"

She squared her jaw and said nothing. I could totally tell her answer was HELLS NO, so I smiled. "Classic double standard..."

"It doesn't matter what I would do. I'm talking about you." She narrowed her eyes, wordlessly daring me to challenge her.

"I don't think he's as bad you think he is."

"You got that from your two week relationship?" She snipped.

"Yes, actually." I snipped back. "He's all bark and no bite. He advertises that he's going to troll the clubs for some ass, and he spends the night alone in his room watching _Happy Days_ re-runs."

"Did you check his room?"

"...no."

"Do you think that maybe he left the TV on so people would assume he was spending the night watching _Happy Days_ re-runs?"

Actually... that sounded very much like something he would do. I never heard him laughing. And who doesn't laugh at _Happy Days_?

Dammit, now I have THAT theme song in my head.

When I didn't say anything else, she looked past me to the wall clock.

"It's time for dinner. You coming?"

I glanced at the clock and hesitated. It would be nice to have real food. But it wouldn't be nice to listen to crap from everyone. Decisions, decisions.

"Maybe." I gave her a forced smile and waved her on. "You go on... don't wait for me."

I weighed my options carefully for about five minutes. Eventually, I realized that I was so damn hungry, I would have eaten anything. I would have eaten Jean's cooking. And that's saying a lot.

I begrudgingly made my way down to the dining room, as everyone was finding their seats. And of course, everyone froze mid-action when they saw me. Apparently they had expected my morning sickness would keep me away.

I scanned the empty seats around the table and pressed my lips together. Emma had an empty seat next to her, but she was too close to Jean and Scott (barf) for my liking. PLUS, she was across from Pete, so that was out of the damn question. Rogue was between Bobby and Ray, and I wasn't about to ask to switch with either one of them. My only other viable option was the seat to the left of Jubilee, across from Ray. To her right, of course - because God hates me right now- was Remy. I sighed and plunked down in the seat, ignoring Jubilee's cheeky inquiry of my well being.

Bitch.

Whatever, I figured everyone would be too busy eating to bug me anymore.

I figured wrong.

"Hey Kit!" Tabby calls to me from almost clear across the table, in the Pete/Emma/Jott vortex which happened to be dangerously close to Logan, "You and Remy pick out any baby names yet?"

I was sure my face went beet red. I heard Logan grumble something and Professor Xavier gave Tabby a warning.

"I'm dying to know Kitty," Jubilee gave me an impish grin, "Who's a better kisser? Lance or Remy?"

"Ah petite," Remy shook his head, "That is a very stupid question."

"He's just worried she'll say Lance." Tabby chimed in, in her usual over-boisterous tone. "That's what happens when you try to date an easy girl, Remy."

"I do not think you're one to talk." Pete said with a frown.

I swear, I sunk down into my seat another inch.

"Geeze man, the one time you try to date someone, and it totally blows up in your face." Bobby said sympathetically to Remy, shovelling a forkful of food into his mouth. "That's rough."

"Alright, that's enough." Rogue said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Bobby said defensively, glancing at a chuckling Kurt and Amara for moral support. "I'm just saying, the guy's got shit luck."

"Kitty turned out to be a hoe." Ray added.

I said "Hey!" at the same time that Logan snapped at Ray to watch his mouth. Professor X began to remind everyone of their table manners when Tabby said the ultimate insult.

"Those pants weren't even real leather."

Okay, so it wasn't _that_ bad. But it was obviously the straw that broke the camel's back.

Rogue slammed her fist down on the table and jumped to her feet, announcing that she'd heard quite enough. "All of you have no problem sitting on your high horses, looking down on Kitty like she's a piece of garbage. But I quite vividly recall all of you contributing quite generously to her mega bitch transformation." She glared at Tabby. "And now that she's aware of her idiocy, and trying to be normal again, y'all can't wait to get your shots in. We're supposed to be a team -no, a _family_- and here you all are, belittling her like you're better than her. Like she doesn't deserve any of your respect. And don't you dare tell me that's what she's been doing to you, because you were the ones that put her up on that goddamn pedestal to begin with."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and I felt my chest constrict. My bestie was totes sticking up for me... and it was all I could do to keep my tears in my head.

"Team?" Tabby snorted, "This coming from the woman who tried to kill a _teammate_ just because he dumped your former best friend."

"Oh come on," She rolled her eyes and let out an impatient sigh, "Kitty was never even dating Remy. She was covering for me the whole time."

Wow. That was... blunt. I don't know if she blurted it out in a surge of adrenaline, or if she was just sick of all the lies. Either way, the cat was totes out of the bag. And nobody said anything. Remy and Rogue were staring at each other, and let's just say it was not a look of admiration and love.

"What?" Logan cocked his head, like a puppy and narrowed his eyes. I'd never compare Logan to a puppy to his face... but that's what he reminded me of. A pit bull puppy. An angry pit bull puppy.

Bobby laughed, and shook his head, giving Rogue a playful shot to the arm. "Yeah, right. Good one."

She put her hand on her hip and glared at him. "Why is that so funny?"

Bobby looked around the table for some moral support before chuckling, "You're the _last_ person Remy would date. What would you do, skip all the action and go straight for the pillow talk?"

He thought this was funny for about 3 seconds. Until Rogue hauled off and punched him square in the nose, sending him ass over teakettle, flying backwards off his chair and onto his back.

Without a word, she spun around and stomped out of the dining room, leaving the majority of the room stunned. Bobby lay on the ground, groaning and holding his nose, Professor X was shaking his head and speaking with Hank, and Logan was growling with Storm sitting next to him, speaking soothing words. Remy sat still, with a frown on his face. I'm sure he was just trying to process what had just happened, but I couldn't help but think_ go after her, douche bag. _

He didn't. So I got up and marched through the table while Jean and Emma assisted Bobby to his feet, following my bestie out through the hall.

"Hey, wait up!"

She didn't.

"Are you okay?" I called, as I slowly began to close the distance between us.

"I fine." She spat. Obviously I didn't believe her, but I didn't push the subject. We walked in silence all the way back to our room, shutting the door behind us.

She pulled her glove off and grimaced at the split skin on her knuckles.

"You should put some ice on that." I said, and then I chuckled, "You know the ironic thing is, that you punched _Bobby_ and now you need_ ice_."

She didn't think it was funny, so I stopped chuckling and wiped my face clear of any trace of a smile.

After a few tense moments of silence, I frowned. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know."

Obviously I was referring to her outburst, and not her attack on Bobby, because it was quite obvious why she did _that._

"Are you okay?"

"Geeze Kitty, I don't want to talk." She said through clenched teeth, while she admired her knuckles.

"I'll go get you some ice." I hurried back to the door and pulled it open, choking on my own spit when I saw Gambit standing there. I looked down at his hand.

Gel ice pack.

He looked over my head and frowned. "You're gunna need this."

"Hooo no." Rogue let out an unamused laugh and shook her head. "No. I don't want you here. I don't want to talk, I want you to leave me alone. Both of you, get out."

"Don't be so stubborn and take the damn ice pack." Remy stepped past me, and held the ice pack out to her.

"Don't call me stubborn. I am not stubborn. And I don't see how it's any of your business anyhow-"

That's when I stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind me. I started back down the hall, figuring I'd rather be anywhere but here. And then _that_ is when Logan marched past me with his eyes focused on our closed door.

Yep. Anywhere but here.


	47. Colon, Open Bracket

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number forty-seven:  
**  
Hiding. I'm hiding. Not effectively mind you, but I suppose it's the effort that counts.

For the past 20 minutes, Logan has been pounding on our bedroom door, demanding that Rogue let him in and demanding that Remy get the hell out of there. I was hanging in the rec. room, until Bobby came in and told me that Logan wanted me.

Correction: Logan wanted my powers.

Then he sat down next to me on the couch and leaned back with a groan, gingerly touching his bandaged up nose with a wince.

"I guess I should make myself scarce then." I muttered, not wanting to get in the middle of this particular fight.

"Hey," Bobby put a hand on my arm before I got up to leave and gave me a frown. At least it looked like a frown. It could have just been the way his eyes were turning purple, but I'm pretty sure he frowned. "Next time you see Rogue... let her know I'm sorry."

I gave him a skeptical look and then he did frown. With a wince. "I thought she was bull shitting us! Seriously! I'm not_ that_ much of a prick."

"Sure you are." I stood up and gave him a terse smile. "But I'll let her know."

I moved to the doorway and scanned the hall carefully before deciding it was safe enough to head out. I had no particular destination in mind. I was just walking. Walking through the vacant hall (I'm assuming because everyone was trying to see this epic Logan/Rogue/Remy fight that was "hopefully" going to happen.), walking up the steps, walking to the boys wing (because this is the opposite direction from where Logan was hollering) slowly walking in front of Remy's room... noticing his door was open a tiny bit... and thinking that maybe I could hide in there since any of Logan's minions would likely not think of searching for me there.

I poked my head inside the small opening while I considered this option, noticing the stack of DVD's piled up next to the TV he had on his dresser.

I'll be damned._ Happy Days_. I don't really know what to make of this now. Either Rogue was right, and he puts a DVD on before sneaking out, or he really is a hardcore _Happy Days_ fan.

I didn't really get a chance to decide if hiding out in Remy's room was a bad idea. While I was loitering in front of Remy's partially ajar door, Pete arrived back at his room.

Yup. That's the kind of luck I have.

I pulled my head out of the open door when I heard him and pursed my lips. "I'm not snooping."

"Are you looking for Remy?" He knit his brow, slightly confused I'm guessing, because of the fact that it was fairly well known throughout the mansion where Remy was.

"No. The opposite actually. I'm looking to avoid that whole... situation." I waved my hand in the air to clarify which situation I was talking about. As if he didn't know.

He gave me a single nod and then turned to his door. Without thinking, I took a few steps towards him and blurted out,

"Pete, wait."

My mouth and my brain are not working in cahoots. He stopped and turned back to face me, expectantly and silently.

I wrung my hands together and looked down. "Thanks for sticking up for me earlier. Lord knows I didn't deserve it."

He gave me another single nod, turning back to his door again.

"Pete, I'm so sorry."

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and nodded. "It is alright Katya."

"No, it's not." I bit down hard on my bottom lip to force myself to keep from crying. It worked. "I was awful. I treated you like you didn't matter to me at all. And I understand if you don't want to... be around me anymore. But I just can't bear to know that you think I don't care about you. Because I do. I care about you a lot. Like... a really lot."

Wow. Apparently my brain is not working_ at all_. This is when I went into robot mode and took a different approach.

"I... really feel like I'm losing my best friend. I mean, aside from Rogue. You're like... you're..." I felt my face twist up slightly as I strained to think of what to say next. "You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of a Winter."

I grimaced, because you would too if you found yourself quoting Katy Perry. I let out a sigh and tried to start again.

"Um, absolutely no one who knows me better. No one that can make me feel so... ahh... shiny and new. Like a... like I'm the only girl in the world."

Ahh... yeah...

I let out another sigh. "I'm sorry. I screwed up big time. And you were so right... I got lost in the game. I don't know what happened to me, Pete. I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's something I must live with everyday. And I've hurt myself, by hurting you."

Holy crap, hyper lame.

I looked back down at my hands and frowned because even at the time, I totally knew it was hyper lame. "Like I said I totally understand if you don't want to see my face anymore... but... My life would suck without you." Another frustrated sigh.

I think... I may have seen a smirk. It's possible that he recognized I wasn't actually coming up with anything on my own, but instead, relying on my knowledge of song lyrics to get my point across. Which did not work at all.

"It is okay."

"You're just being nice." I frowned. "I wish you'd stop. I don't deserve it."

"We were nothing serious Katya. Do not beat yourself up."

My shoulders slumped a little and I nodded. "Yeah. You're right. I mean, we were just friends, right? Nothing serious. It's no big deal."

Even though I deserved it, it still hurt. Like a bitch.

He pressed his lips into a line and stared at me silently for a moment before saying, "We are still friends."

"Okay." I forced a small smile, even though I'm sure the rest of my face was fixed in a permanent frown. "I guess I'll see you around. Pal." And then I uttered a strangled, pathetic excuse for a laugh and turned to head back down the hall.

He took my wrist before I was able to turn around and held my gaze for what felt like an eternity before he gave me the tiniest of smiles. "There is nothing wrong with just being friends, Katya."

"I know." And then I said so softly that I wouldn't be shocked to learn that he didn't even hear me, "But I don't want to be friends."

He looked like he was going to say something, but the sound of a small group of people who were clearly not very far around the corner cut him off. He let go of me, and I took a step back just as Jamie and Amara came around the corner.

"There you are! _Wolverine_ wants to see you." Jamie announced, as if he were informing me that the house was haunted. I half expected him to go "Ooooooooooo!" But he didn't.

"Yeah," I looked at Jamie and frowned. "So I've heard."

"You better hurry, the longer he waits, the more p.o'd he gets." Amara suggested.

No shit Sherlock.

I nodded silently and gave Pete a limp wave before making my way back to the rec room.

Which is where I am now.

Writing this instead of going to see _Wolverine._

I guess I actually am badass. Huh, who knew.

PS Here's a fun game created out of my misery; how many songs did I rip off in my pathetic "apology" to Pete? I bet he's in his room right now, wondering the same thing. Frig, I'm such a friggin' idiot. I can't believe I called him an Indian Summer. Who the hell says words like that? Dammit Katy Perry. DAMMIT!


	48. I think he goes by Mr Demi Moore now

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number forty-eight:  
**  
Ten

Yes, from my recollection of the events, I quoted ten songs in my demented apology.

What is wrong with me?

Okay, so after I spent another 10 minutes in the rec room, typing up my last entry, and procrastinating the act of doing Logan's bidding, I figured I'd put it off long enough.

Time to bite the bullet, as they say, which I never really understood until now.

I reluctantly started towards the girls wing, and I swear I heard the _Death March_ in my head. You know, the song that you never actually hear at funerals unless it's in movies? That one. To my surprise, as I got closer and closer to the girls wing, I realized I wasn't hearing Logan. Maybe he'd given up? One can only hope, right?

I rounded the corner and stopped.

Nope. He hadn't given up. Just given up banging on the door and hollering. He was leaning against the door frame with one hand, and he glared at me when I came into view.

Eep.

I offered him a kind of grimace smile and closed the distance between us as slowly as naturally possible.

About halfway there was when I realized that Logan was no longer beating down the door because the two people inside the room weren't exactly making nice. They were probably too busy yelling at one another to notice him trying to beat down the door anyway.

I stopped at the door and the grimace smile returned. "Hey. I heard you were looking for me?"

He narrowed his eyes and growled, because he knew that I knew damn well he had been looking for me.

I heard Rogue yell something about "stupid cards" and I crossed my arms. "I'm not letting you in there. You'll have to break down the door."

He didn't acknowledge my comment. Instead he looked at the door and shook his head. "You were lying this whole time? About you and the Cajun?"

"Obviously." I replied, before the words had gone through my mental filter. Logan cut his eyes to me quickly and I back pedaled a bit. "I mean... y'know..." And then I gestured towards the door. "I wasn't doing it for _him_." I added, as if it would make it easier for Logan to cope with.

"So you going all mental had nothing to do with him?"

I considered my answer very carefully for a moment. I could be outraged that he called me mental, but that probably wasn't the best response to go with. Eventually I shook my head, "No, not... directly."

We went quiet, listening to the sound of Remy holler at Rogue for calling his trench coat tacky. Then I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry. You know... for saying you bend the rules for sex. I'm sure you're not that easy."

The corner of his mouth actually tugged up into a smirk.

I had succeeded in making Logan smile. With a joke too, not something stupid that I did, like trip over a chair. This was probably the highlight of my day.

"There is one thing I just have to ask you." Since he seemed to be tollerating my presence, I thought that was a good chance to ask. "How come you're all up in arms over Rogue dating Remy, but when you thought it was me, you hardly gave a crap. I mean, it's not like they can _do_ anything. It totally goes along with your chastity belt rule." And then I may have sounded a bit pathetic and meek when I asked, "Do you like her more than me?"

Logan let out what sounded to me like a sigh, and looked at me, "It's nothing personal Half Pint,"

I hate it when he calls me that.

"If it actually had been you... then at least I know it would have just been, uh... physical." He grimaced a bit when he said the word. But I probably did too. "But with Stripes... I just don't want anyone getting emotionally attached."

"I could have been emotionally attached to Remy too you know."

"Sure, but Gumbo wouldn't have been attached to you." He said with a simple shrug. "You're less complex."

"Ouch." I crossed my arms and leaned with my back against the door. "Geeze... way to kick a girl while she's down. I'm having probably the worst day in the history of my entire life, so why not choose now to tell me that I'm shallow?"

"Not shallow." He pursed his lips together, "Spunky."

I rolled my eyes because that is like, one of the last things a girl wants to be called. That's something you call your dog. Or your kid. I mean, sure it's true. I'm probably more high maintenance than Remy would ever want to deal with, but yeesh.

And then while I was pouting he reached out and patted my head, "You have had a pretty rough day, haven't you."

"I woke up pregnant." I said through a pout. "With Remy's kid to boot. Or possibly Lance's. I've heard I'm not sure. I guess I get around like that."

"You aren't seeing that shit bag again, are you? I don't like him." Logan frowned.

I shook my head, about to inform him that he's not a shit bag, when the door ripped open behind me and I fell backwards into Remy. Thank God he held me up, because my tailbone is still sore from my fall on the bathroom floor.

Logan's eyes instantly grew angry when he saw Remy and he growled a little bit before reaching out and grabbing his shirt collar with one hand. I was literally stuck in the middle, with my back against Remy.

"You." Logan rumbled and the claws on his free hand shot out with a sickening _SHINK_.

My eyes grew really wide and I put my hands on Logan's chest to try to push him backwards. That's like trying to move a cement wall. "Relax Logan..."

"I'm perfectly capable of fighting my own battles, thank you very much Logan." Rogue said from behind us.

Logan looked past us at Rogue and his eyes narrowed. "You got some serious explaining to do."

"I don't have to explain jack shit!" She shouted. "Especially not to _you_. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Uh Rogue... you're not helping." I squeaked.

"There's nothing to explain." Remy said curtly, "Just a stupid mistake. Nothing more."

"You got that right." Rogue spat.

"Guys, I'm really not comfortable. Like, _really_." I said from my position sandwiched between the two of them. **_Please_** keep your dirty comments to yourself.

So not cool.

Logan let go of Remy and took a step back, keeping his dangerously narrowed eyes fixed on him and his claws out, ready to slice and dice.

I pulled Remy out of the room and then gave him a shove down the hall, still keeping my body between pissed off Logan and pissed off Remy, and my eyes on the frighteningly sharp claws. "We are so totally even Remy. You understand me?"

I totally just saved his sorry ass.

But he didn't respond. Eventually Logan's claws retracted and his stance relaxed, and I'm assuming that was when Remy was no longer in sight.

"You alright Kitty?"

I nodded, even though I feel a little bit mentally scarred. "Yes. Just... go take a chill pill." I glanced at Rogue over my shoulder, "I'll take it from here."

Logan (thankfully) didn't argue. He trudged off down the hall and I stepped into the room, shutting the door behind me. I eyed Rogue for a moment before asking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it."

Mental eye roll. She always effing pulls this shit. I started to mentally prepare myself for another week of emo music and silent brooding when she blurted out,

"What is wrong with me Kitty? I can't stand him! Why did you let me date him!"

"_Let_ you?" I felt my eyebrows shoot up into my hairline, "You didn't even tell me about it! _Remember_? I could have told you it was a horrible idea if you'd have informed me about it in the first place."

She let out a frustrated grunt and shook her head, "He gets on every last one of my nerves. I don't even want to be in the same room as him anymore."

"So... I guess the talk didn't go so well?"

"Y'think?" She started to pace, so I sat down on my bed and crossed my legs. "He comes in here and he's all "Why didn't you just tell me you were embarrassed about your powers?" and I'm like "I would have, if it were the truth. Which it's not." and then he gets all high and mighty on me, telling me that it most certainly _is_ and then he starts telling me that I'm just hiding behind them..." She made another frustrated growl.

"Well, he's right though. Isn't he?"

She looked at me with wide eyes and threw her hands up in the air. "Of course he's not right! Why would I be embarrassed about them? I don't want to talk about it."

Uhhh yeah. So it doesn't take a genius to figure out that's totally the reason, and that Rogue's in a bit of denial. I just shrugged and said "Okay."

"What do you mean _okay_?" She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at me. "You never just say _okay_."

"I'm not having a great day. And I'm not in the mood to meddle." I said, which is totally true. "So if you don't want to talk about it, then... okay."

"Okay." She sat down hard next to me on the bed and nodded.

And then we sat silently on my bed, enjoying one another's silence.

After a while, I let out a sigh, "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since like, last Tuesday. Did you want to come down with me?"

She shook her head, so I stood up and moved to the door.

"Let me know if you wanna talk."

She nodded and I left.

That was it.

At least so far.

I'm just praying that my bad day stays bad, and doesn't make a turn towards downright shitty. I know you're thinking I should be praying for my bad day to turn good, but let's be realistic here:

I woke up a pregnant slut, had my bestie reveal to everyone that I really truly wasn't a pregnant slut - but a helpful liar, got shut down by Pete after pouring my heart out through horrible excerpts from numerous song lyrics, and was literally caught in the middle of a Logan and Remy fight, which basically just makes me feel dirty and in need of a shower.

Unless my mother calls and says we just won the lotto, or someone runs up and informs me that I've just been _Punked_, I don't see things improving any time soon. And considering the way Pete looked at me, with sheer... disappointment... I can't see him attempting to make my day any brighter.

Damn.

Where's Ashton Kutcher when you need him?


	49. Just call me Mr Blue Sky

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number forty-nine:  
**  
Well, my crumby day didn't get any worse.

So that's good right?

I woke up this morning feeling optimistic and bright. Maybe things would turn around for me. Maybe now that people understood the whole Darth Kitty fiasco a little more, they'd be a little bit more kind. Maybe after Rogue's tirade about treating family like crap would really have sunk in for them and they'd treat me with a little more respect.

One can dream.

I jumped in the bathroom before Rogue was up, showered and dressed, feeling perky enough to hum to myself and practice a few Beyonce moves in the mirror while I put on some make-up.

Do not tell me that I'm the only one who does that, because I refuse to believe it.

I made my way down to the kitchen for some breakfast and to my delight, nobody said a word to me. There were only a few people around, but I didn't get any stares, any questions about morning sickness, any giggles and whispers behind my back. In fact, I wouldn't have been shocked to learn that they hadn't even noticed my presence. Everything was looking like it was back to normal.

Then Tabby sidled up next to me and smiled, "So, do you accept credit cards? Because I know that Bobby would very much be interested in a date. All inclusive of course, if you catch my drift..."

My shoulders slumped and my smile wavered. "I don't know Tabby, why don't you just ask your mom?"

So now I'm being paid to date people.

But I guess there was a little bit of bitch left in me, because my response got me a tiny bit of respect from the guys who were currently laughing at Tabs.

Then Logan walked in and narrowed his eyes, scanning the room like he was looking for a fight, and the giggling boys shut right up. I don't think he'd heard the bitchy dialogue between the two of us. I think he just suspected that giggling boys generally never meant anything good.

"Who drank all the coffee?" He grunted, moving past Tabby and I to the almost-empty coffee pot. Chances are he was going on his 4th cup of the morning, and that he was responsible for the disappearing beverage, but nobody said anything and he grumbled as he started making more.

"He's not much of a morning person, is he?" Emma came to a stop next to me and gave Tabby a look that sent her away wordlessly.

I replied stupidly, "He's not much of an _anything_ person."

Logan heard _that_. He glared at me from over his shoulder and I gave him my best and biggest grin.

I quickly grabbed a mini box of Fruit Loops off the counter and high-tailed it out of there, sensing that my bitchy ways were resurfacing too easily, and that I should probably get far away before Logan remembered just how angry he'd been with me.

Even though we'd made nice and everything, he won't forget. He never forgets.

I mean, he generally never forgets. The whole memory loss thing doesn't count.

I made it all the way to the empty rec room before I realized that Emma had followed me.

"I hope you don't mind the company." She said, clearly not caring if I minded the company or not.

"No." I shrugged, because I really didn't mind. And then I cracked open my mini box of cereal, thinking to myself how miniature things always make me feel like a giant. I'm a giant eating a regular sized box of Fruit Loops. Of course I'm going to eat them dry and out of the box. Where would I find a big enough bowl? Spoon? And think of all the milk... oh, the milk...

Emma let out a laugh and sat down on the couch, "You crack me up Kitty."

"It's totally not polite to read people's minds you know." I huffed.

"I know." She shrugged and let out a breath. "But I must say you're projecting quite clearly today. Your mind is running a mile a minute, and when you're not thinking of Fruit Loops, and of trying to stay optimistic, you're thinking of the Russian."

I shoved a few sugary circles in my mouth and acted like I totally didn't know what she was talking about, which was obviously a stupid thing to do with a telepath, but I stuck to my guns.

She smiled at me and took my fake ignorance as a challenge. "It's understandable. He's got an incredibly amazing body, and a face that could sink ships. And his ass-"

"Stop it." I hissed, sitting down next to her on the couch. She just grinned at me like the Cheshire Cat and leaned back into the cushions.

"So you're interested in him?"

"It doesn't matter." I crammed another mouthful of Fruit Loops into my mouth and crunched on them before mumbling, "He's not interested in me."

"What makes you say that?"

I looked at her and frowned. "Like you don't already know. You probably picked it out of my brain before I even sat down."

"Oh Kitty," She waved a hand with an irritated breath, "I have better things to do with my time than go rooting around in everybody's minds for silly little secrets. Besides, it's rude." And then she gave me a cheeky grin.

"We were a little bit... of a thing. I mean, like, we almost were." I sank back into the couch cushions and sighed, "And I totally effed it all up. And now he just wants to be friends. And I totally don't blame him. I mean, would _you_ blame him?"

"No." She said simply, failing to make me feel any better. Although, I'm sure that wasn't her intent anyway.

"And I can't talk to Rogue about any of it because she's already got her junk going on, the last thing she wants to hear about is my pathetic excuse for a relationship with Pete."

"Mmhmm." She nodded, and then we sat in silence. Emma reached over and took a few Fruit Loops from my mini box and shrugged. "Things can be done to amend this."

"Huh?"

"I can make him interested." And then she tapped her temple with a knowing look.

"Really?" I squinted at her, "I thought that was against the rules."

She scoffed lightly and shook her head, "What rules?"

"You know... Can't bring anyone back from the dead. Can't make anyone fall in love. No wishing for more wishes."

She graciously stifled a smirk. "That's genies honey._ I_ can do anything."

I believe her.

"No. I could never do that. I wouldn't want someone to be forced into caring about me. It's not the same. It's not right." I looked at her. "You'd never actually do that... would you?"

"Of course not." She shook her head.

I wasn't 100% sure that was the truth, but I let it drop. I'd hate to think of her brainwashing Scott into leaving Jean. She seemed a mite bit malicious, but she wasn't evil, and I'm sure she's no dummy.

"Asking particular questions help me understand people's true intentions. Your words may be dishonest, but your brain doesn't lie." She explained without my asking. "That's all."

"Why the hell would I lie?" I shoved some more Fruit Loops into my mouth. "Geeze."

"Old habits die hard. Don't take it personally." She plucked a few more Fruit Loops out of my mini box and paused before dropping them in her mouth. "Jean doesn't leave Scott's side. And she certainly doesn't leave us alone together."

I looked at her for a long moment while she crunched on her Fruit Loops, before eventually asking, "What do you mean?"

"Even if I wanted to, I'd never have a chance to _brainwash_ him, as you put it."

As I put it INTERNALLY. As a THOUGHT. In my HEAD.

Jean would never eavesdrop into someone's brain like that.

"Well, I'm not Jean." She added with a grin.

I let out a long sigh and nodded. If I wanted to be gal pals with Emma Frost, I guess I'd just have to get used to being an open book.

"Piotr would be lucky to have you Kitty. Give him some time. He'll figure it out eventually."

I forced a smile that didn't reach my eyes, because I thought that was a load of bull and she was just trying to make me feel better. "Thanks."

"I'm being honest Kitty." Emma patted my knee. "You'll see."

I heard Rogue call my name from the doorway behind us and I crained my neck to give her a smile. "Morning!"

"They told me you came down this way, I thought you could use some company." She said, eyeing Emma like she was an open bag of garbage on the couch next to me.

Emma simply smiled back at Rogue. "The more the merrier!"

Rogue smiled. I mean, at least I think it was supposed to be a smile. It looked more like a sneer to me. She moved around the couch and sat down in the arm chair closest to me.

I don't care what anyone says. I don't care how much Emma tells me she's not into Gambit, and how much Rogue tells me she can't stand Gambit... there was clearly some alpha female stuff going on here.

"So I hear you managed to piss Logan off already today." Rogue said to me. "Is that why you're hiding in here?"

"Little bit." I gave her a guilty smile.

"And why are you hiding in here?" Emma directed her innocent gaze towards Rogue.

"I already said. I thought Kitty could use some company." She snipped with a hand tossed in my direction. This was a lie of course, but I was too smart to call Rogue out on it.

"Oh. I thought it would have had to do with your ex." Emma said easily with a flip of her hand.

Rogue tensed up and narrowed her eyes. "Of course not. What do you think I am, some kind of chicken shit?"

Emma's eyes grew hard in spite of the easy grin she kept on her lips and she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. "Perhaps just a little."

Ooooooh Nelly... Rogue was practically twitching with the effort that it took to keep her from lunging across the coffee table at Emma. "Then I guess you'd better hope we never end up on the same team in a battle."

(Read: You better watch your back, bitch.)

"We're always on the same team." Emma said with an air of scorn.

(Read: Bring it.)

Rogue's eyes gave Emma a once over and she hummed to herself. "True."

(Read: I could totally take you.)

Emma leaned forward and rested her forearms on her knees. "And I'm sure I have nothing to worry about."

(Read: You wish.)

Rogue's eyes looked furious. But she uncharacteristically kept her temper under control.

"I'm incredibly uncomfortable right now." I said honestly... because come on. This was right up there with the Logan/Remy sandwich. I mean, not nearly as icky, but definatly pretty uncomfortable.

...Okay, so it was nothing like the sandwich, but it was still pretty sucky.

Emma didn't take her eyes off of Rogues, but she said, "We're just having a friendly conversation, Kitty."

"Yeah." I said looking over to Rogue still looked mad enough to spit nails. "Well this was fun. I'm gunna go."

I don't even think they noticed that I stood up and phased myself through the couch, taking the quickest possible route to the exit. I reached the end of the hall, thinking that the rec room was the last place on earth I'd want to be at that moment.

That was when I ran into Pete as he was coming around the corner. Literally.

Boy had I been wrong.

THIS was the last place on earth I wanted to be. Looking like an idiot in front of Pete, again, while I stumbled over yet another apology.

Ugh.

I was seriously so embarrassed that I ran to my room and locked myself in for half the day.

So much for optimism.


	50. Wow

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number fifty.**

Stuff was pretty normal around here for a few days. On Monday, I sparred with Logan in the danger room, which isn't normal, but nothing extraordinary happened. On Tuesday I painted my toenails a pretty coral pink colour. On Wednesday, I watched American Idol.

Normal, hum drum stuff. Nobody bugged me. Nobody teased me. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

No, it wasn't too quiet, I've just always wanted to say that.

Anyway, on Thursday I was in my room, sitting on my bed cross-legged with my laptop, doing some "research" at the Professor's request. I can't tell you what it was, because obviously that kind of info is like, classified. Duh.

I was so immersed in my "research" that I almost didn't even hear the knock on the door, but I snapped out of it just long enough to mumble my permission for the knocker to come in.

I guess the door opened and shut, because the next thing I remember was hearing "Katya?"

My concentration was shattered and my head snapped up to look at him. Sorry Prof. Priorities man... priorities.

"Pete?" I blinked. "What time is it?" I looked down at my watch thinking that maybe I'd been "researching" longer than I thought and missed dinner or something. It was only like 2 in the afternoon, so it obviously wasn't that. I looked back up at him and noticed the frown on his lips.

"Are you busy?"

"No. Is everything okay?" I asked, closing my laptop and shoving it aside, expecting to hear some very upsetting news judging from the somber look on his face.

"You have been avoiding me."

"No." I cast my eyes down to my laptop and shrugged. "Not exactly. I just haven't... been in the same place as you, at the same time that you've been there."

He pursed his lips, clearly not buying into my bullshit excuse. "I am not liking this."

I sat there with my mouth wide open as if I was going to say something, but nothing came out. As you all must know by now, it takes a lot to render me speechless. Finally I croaked "You don't like what?"

He sat down on the edge of my bed and furrowed his brow, looking down at the carpet. "I never see you anymore."

I stammered for a moment, suddenly feeling very nervous, before saying, "But you said friends. I mean, we're friends. It's normal friends. Normal."

I am such an eloquent speaker, right?

"I was wrong." He looked up at me and gave me a half hearted smile. "We are not _just friends_. I care about you very much."

He stared at me and my heart lurched into my throat, leaving me totally incapable of speech. I hate when that happens.

"Really?" I squeaked. The corner of his mouth tugged up and he nodded.

"Of course Katya. How could I not?"

"You were mad at me... for being a bitch. You know I didn't mean what I said... right?"

"I know." His brow furrowed again as he nodded. "I did not like hearing about the _bathroom_."

Bless him for not actually saying "about making out with Lance in a rank bathroom in a seedy restaurant where you ripped your pants practically in half and were inflicted with food poisoning."

I simply looked down at my hands because I had no idea what to say. I could apologize again, but he already knew I was sorry. Finally, I mumbled, "It was those evil pants."

I cautiously lifted my eyes to meet his, and I instantly noticed the twinkle in his eye that he got when he was suppressing a laugh. "Maybe you are right."

"They took over my brain." I explained.

"Mmhmm." A grin spread across his lips and he nodded. "It is really too bad they were so evil. I did enjoy the view."

My jaw dropped and I giggled, feeling the blush breaking out over my cheeks.

His eyes grew serious again and he took my hand, causing my heart to go into double time. "I am glad that you are back."

I nodded once quickly composing myself and staring back into his eyes. "Me too."

He leaned towards me a little bit, lifting his free hand to my face. "I missed you Katya."

I really do love it when he says my name. My heart was beating at the rate of a hummingbirds by this point, and he'd inched a little bit closer to me. His hypnotizing eyes scanned over my face and he murmured "I would like to kiss you."

I closed my eyes, "You don't have to ask, Pete." I whispered, closing the space between us.

His lips are so soft and smooth... and they taste like cinnamon. I don't know why. And he smells like Irish Spring soap. The mere memory of it gives me a hot flash.

It was seriously the best kiss ever.

And it ended all too soon, when Pete pulled back slightly, and said "Did you feel that?" with a furrow on his brow.

"Hell yeah." I muttered dreamily, pulling him back in for another. This time, I wrapped my arms around his neck and got a little more into it. He's seriously like a drug. I totally get all those songs that talk about love being a drug. Because if I could bottle up Pete's kiss, and sell it on the black market, I'd make a fortune.

I'd call it Piotr-a.

And it'd be pink. And shaped like lips.

And then my bubble burst when I suddenly felt what Pete had originally been referring to. I yanked myself back and jumped to my feet on the increasingly unsteady floor.

The increasingly unsteady, swaying and rocking, floor. I looked back at Pete and blinked before hurrying over to the balcony on shakey legs.

I knew exactly what -or should I say who- I was looking for. I kind of expected him to be standing outside my balcony on a giant wave of earth, but he wasn't. He wasn't anywhere, that I could see. And then the mansions alarms started blaring, causing me to wince and duck back into the "safety" indoors. Pete took my hand and guided me through the halls and the sudden throng of panicked mutants as we all headed down to the sub basement for shelter.

Next thing I know, we're all crammed into the Mission Room while Logan counted heads to make sure we were all actually there.

"What the hell is going on?" Rogue demanded, before Logan had finished, causing him to grumble and start over again.

"We're under attack." Remy said flatly.

"Well obviously we're under attack _Einstein_." She spat, turning back to Professor X. "But why?"

Professor X tented his fingers, furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. I don't know what he was doing, but I can only assume he was communicating with someone. Or _someones_.

Emma locked eyes with me, dropped her eyes down to my hand, which was tightly gripping Pete's, and then smirked and gave me a wink.

Totally not the time Emma.

"The Acolytes and the Brotherhood have united forces." Professor X finally said. I can't say I'm surprised. Lance and his dumbass friends are followers. They're like lemmings, lost without a leader. Left to wander around freely. Some of them randomly dig, while others may blow things up, until they all eventually walk off a cliff.

"Why are they attacking us?" Bobby repeated Rogue's earlier question.

I had an idea...

And it didn't involve _all_ of the Acolerhood. Just one disgruntled member. I took a breath and almost stepped forward when I felt Pete squeeze my hand. He didn't look at me, or say anything, just squeezed my hand. I took that as a sign to keep my mouth shut.

"You four." Logan pointed at me, Rogue, Emma and Remy. "Downtown." He locked eyes with Remy who nodded. "The rest of us will keep guard here."

"Wait," Tabby held up a hand, "Why do they get to go?"

"Yeah, why do I have to go?" I whined.

"Because I said so." Logan growled. I expected Pete to stop me from protesting further. Instead, he stepped forward and frowned.

"I will go with them."

Then Logan's eyes dropped to our linked hands and he looked back at me for a moment. I would pay good money to find out what he was thinking. He looked to Pete and shook his head.

"Sorry Tin Man, we need you here."

Logan and his stupid pet names. God. I swear, he actually takes time to think these stupid things up, and writes them all out in a list.

"Don't worry big guy," Emma said as everyone started clearing out, "I'll take care of her."

"Ummm... she can totally take care of herself." I snipped, even though I know I probably can't.

I turned to Pete and he wrapped me up in a hug, "Be careful Katya."

"I will. Don't worry about me." I reassured him. And then as the four of us were heading through the halls to the change rooms, in total awkward and uncomfortable silence, the weight of the situation settled down on me.

And I realized that if the Acolerhood didn't get me, I'd probably be caught in the crossfire between these three idiots duking it out.

I'm so dead.


	51. She's her own best friend

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number fifty-one.**

The drive downtown was uncomfortable to say the least. I was in the back seat, next to Rogue, and behind Remy, who was driving at insane speeds through the mostly empty streets of Bayville.

The four of us sat in perfect silence while Remy drove, until Emma looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. "So, you and Piotr made nice."

I gave her a strained smile, because I was enjoying the not-talking situation. Not that I didn't want to gloat about me and Pete. Because of course I did.

I could see Rogue giving me the silent, wide-eyed, questioning look, that besties give when they're clearly out of the loop, but this was totally not the time for girl talk.

"Geeze _minette_," Remy looked at me through the rear-view mirror and I could see the smile in his eyes. "You get around."

I kicked the back of his seat and he scolded me for messing with the driver. I friggin' hate the fact that all I have to speak for in the aftermath of our stupid fake relationship is a pair of ripped up leather pants and a horrible new nickname.

And that's not including the massively horrible reputation.

"Well, if that ain't the pot calling the kettle black." Rogue muttered.

"Don't start." Remy snapped, and I could see his eyes frowning in the mirror.

"Too late." Rogue clipped back in a rather immature turn. And then she kicked the back of his seat, prompting him to glare at me through the mirror.

I gave him a guilty smile, deciding it was best just to take the blame then to perpetuate their squabble.

Suddenly, Remy slammed on the breaks, sending both Rogue and myself flying into the backs of the two front seats because obviously X-men are too cool for seat belts (sarcasm people... I totes learned my lesson...) and Rogue uttered a string of curses directed at him.

Remy didn't respond. He was too busy glaring at the two morons standing in the middle of the road.

The four of us wordlessly climbed out of the car and moved around to the front, leaving about ten feet between us and _them_. We stood in a line; Emma, Remy, me and Rogue, and we stared them down. After a long moment of tense silence, Pyro gave me a smirk.

"That picture of you and Lance in the bathroom is the wallpaper on my phone."

Lance didn't move, but I saw him clench his jaw like he was totally pissed.

I narrowed my eyes at Lance and crossed my arms. "I swear to God Lance, if this is about us-"

"You think this is about you?" And then Pyro laughed like a giddy school girl and elbowed Lance joyfully "She's not the smartest crayon in the box, is she?"

This coming from a guy who reads at a fifth grade level, but I digress.

I moved to take a step towards them, but Remy grabbed my arm and held me in place.

"We ain't after _you_." Pyro said once his laughter had slowed.

The way he said _you_ caused me to instinctively look over at Rogue. I don't know why that's an instinct... maybe because Rogue usually understands what the hell is going on before I do. But she looked just as confused as I felt.

"Who are you after?" Rogue asked.

"Emma." Remy answered before Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbass could.

Both of our heads turned to stare at Remy, and then at Emma... and then back at Remy.

"You knew?" Rogue hissed. "This whole time?"

"Why?" I breathed, "I mean, no offense..."

"I have very strong powers." Emma explained quickly. "Everybody wants a piece of this." And she gestured towards herself. "But Xavier doesn't wish to _use_ me, so I joined your team." She pursed her lips and looked back up to Pyro and Lance. "And I turned them down."

"Just give us what we want, and no one will get hurt." Pyro cooed.

"I think it would be best if I just went with them." Emma said quietly. "They'll leave you alone."

"My pretty white ass they will." Rogue snapped, looking up at Lance and Pyro with a scowl. "She made her choice. You all are just going to have to live with that."

Judging from the look on Emma's face, she was shocked that Rogue was taking the "stand up with Emma" side and not the "kick her ass to the curb" side. But if there's one thing Rogue is, it's certainly loyal. Plus, she was probably extremely aware of the fact that the newly formed Acolerhood would turn around and use Emma against us.

"Are you really willing to give your life, for this bitch?" Lance gestured towards Emma, who didn't look offended at his wording. I guess she hears that word a lot.

Rogue glanced at Emma. She let out a sigh and balled her hands into fists at her sides and said, "You bet." even though it sounded like she wanted to say, "I guess."

Pyro man-giggled and clapped his hands together, "I was really hoping you'd say that."

And then two more _Acolerhood _members joined the two in front of us; Pietro and Sabertooth.

Sabertooth totally counts as two though, he's a ruthless mo-fo. And by that math, we were out numbered.

Rogue let out a long breath and frowned. "(Eff word)."

And then, they came at us.

Now for some reason, I always think that fighting looks like dancing. I know that's weird, I realize that you wouldn't see a roundhouse kick on Dancing with the Stars unless Chuck Norris was a contestant, but I've always thought that. The to and fro of it. The back and forth, punch, dodge, swipe, block, kick, duck, jump to the left, step to the right, put your hands on your hips and bring your knees in tight. I guess that's the Time Warp, isn't it? Well, I see fighting as some kind of large choreographed dance routine. Like Thriller, if the zombies were throwing punches. So it's only natural for me to hum Lady Gaga's _Paparazzi_ to myself while I watch this shit go down. I practice in the Danger Room to music, it helps me focus.

So sue me.

And In the midst of this "dance" Pietro's face met my elbow. Logan has always taught us that the strongest part of our bodies is the elbow, and that it serves to be far more useful than a fist. As it turns out, he's right. The wise ass tried to sneak attack me, but when he stopped long enough to give me a big gloating ass hole grin, I phased out of his grasp and introduced my elbow to his nose. His hands flew to his face, and while he screamed over the blood gushing out of his freshly broken nose, I hit him across the jaw. He fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes and sobbed about his beautiful face.

It's not a huge loss Pietro, trust me.

That's right bitch. Let the world know that Kitty Pryde is no damsel in distress.

Then I felt the ground beneath my feet start to tremble and I was so focused on trying to remain standing that I didn't notice Lance swoop in for the kill. He tackled me and pinned me to the ground in a rather precarious position.

"Hey baby."

"Get off of me!"

The ground shook a little more and he dipped his head towards me, "You were singing a different tune last week."

And then he kissed me. **HE** kissed **ME**. I did not kiss back. I swear. After a few seconds I phased through him and rolled away, and while he was recovering from that, I jumped on his back and held on tight while he unnecessarily churned up the earth around us.

"Get off!" He shouted.

"You were singing a different tune a few seconds ago." Was my snarky response, and I clung to him for dear life while he tried to shake me off.

That was when we noticed what was happening in front of us and he stopped trying to fling me off of his back. We both stared in silence with me still stuck to his back.

Remy and Sabertooth were going head to head, and Remy was pulling out all his best shots. Which is actually pretty impressive to watch if you're a safe distance away and not on the receieving end of it. But with every charged up item thrown his way, Sabertooth just got more and more angry, until finally he landed a blow. Remy skidded along the pavement on his right arm and sat up to retaliate like, a second too late because the furry bastard was already on top of him. I dropped off of Lance's back and ran over to them as fast as I could, jumping at Sabertooth and sliding in to touch him with my foot as if I were sliding into home base.

That makes sense right? I'm no good with baseball. Stupid sport.

Anyway, Sabertooth's claws went right through Remy's head rather than making contact and _tearing_ through Remy's head, which is the result he was going for. He tried again a few more times before jerking around to look at me. He roared - I swear to God, he actually roared- and then took a swipe at me, obviously phasing through me.

"Hey man! What the hell are you doing?" Lance stomped towards the angry "man" and glowered. "That's my girlfriend!"

"Ex." I corrected, "And as you can see, I can take care of myself."

Rogue, who was carefully helping Emma help Remy to his feet gave Lance a sneer, "Did you tell him about Pete yet?"

I guess her hatred for Lance blinded her temporarily from her hatred for Remy. Plus, he looked pretty pathetic the way he was cradling his gimpy arm like it was about to fall off.

"I think he already knows..." I glanced at Lance who narrowed his eyes at me.

"He's just a giant tin can! And yet, there you were on your bed with your tongue down his throat." He snipped, confirming my suspicions that it was far too much of a coincidence that our earth shaking first kiss had ended prematurely by the earth actually shaking.

"Ooooo," Pyro's eyebrows perked up and he grinned at Remy, "Kitty Cat's got a thing for the baddies does she?" And then he leered at me, "Care to take a spin on the Pyro-mobile?"

The face I made, was probably the one you'd expect to see if someone had just told me they eat their own vomit. I looked over to Remy, expecting him to step in and defend my honor, before I remembered that he wasn't obligated to do that anymore. Instead, Lance gave Pyro a shove and told him not to talk to "his girl" that way.

Then Pyro shoved Lance back and said, "Your mom never complains."

And then the two of them started fighting, while the four of us and Sabertooth stood and watched, totally confused as to what to do.

That is, until Sabertooth roared again, snapping Beavis and Butthead out of their squabble. He reached out and grabbed Emma by the throat.

"If any of you say another word, I'll snap her neck."

So naturally, none of us moved. We all stood, shell shocked and open mouthed, watching as she suddenly went from flesh-and-bone Emma, to some kind of shiny rock Emma. Literally. From her fake blonde hair to the toe of her go-go boots. Glimmering, white, slightly translucent rock. I swear to God. I know you guys are all like "pics or it didn't happen!" but trust me. It totally did. Plus, Pyro took some pics, and I can probably get him to send me some.

_THEN,_ as if that weren't friggin' amazing enough, Stone Emma (not to be confused with Emma Stone. Haha.) reaches out and grabs Sabertooth by the neck. I could tell he was trying to "snap her neck" like he'd promised, but glittering Emma couldn't be crushed. Instead, she tightened her grip on his neck and he choked, clawing at her flawless sparkly hand as he squawked helplessly.

Eventually, she loosened her grip and tossed him to the ground like a little rag doll, then she turned her glassy eyes to the two idiots and set her jaw. "Take your garbage and leave."

They listened with alarming speed, gathering up Pietro and Sabertooth and scuttling away with their tails between their legs, leaving the four of us alone.

Rogue and I stared at Emma while Remy inspected his war wounds. His lack of interest in Emma's new form leads me to believe that it's no news to him. Son of a bitch knows more than he lets on. But his arm looked fairly mangled, so I figured I'd spare him my winy accusations.

Finally, I squinted at her arm and gave into temptation, giving her glittery skin a poke. "What is this?"

"Diamond."

"F'reals?" My squint turned to a wide eyed look of admiration. "Crap! You're like a real life Twilight vampire!"

"No, I'm not." Emma replied, turning back into her regular form with a patronizing grin.

"Shit." Rogue sniffed, "Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

"What, and take away your fun?" Emma offered us a big smile and turned to head back to the car, humming _Paparazzi_ to herself on her way before sighing, "Dammit Kitty." as she climbed into the passenger seat.

It's her own fault. She totally wouldn't have the song stuck in her head if she'd stayed out of mine.

The three of us stood in silence for a moment before Remy furrowed his brow, "So, what was that you were saying about your pretty white ass?"

Rogue laughed sarcastically for about three seconds before frowning and punching him in his gimpy arm.

I did what I think anyone would have done in my position; I sang _Paparazzi_ out loud to drown out the sound of Remy's string of expletives while I hurried back to the car.

Now it's stuck in your head too, isn't it? :)


	52. The Joey to my Phoebe: Friends! Holla!

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number fifty-two.**

When we arrived back at the mansion I was relieved to see that it was still in one piece. I'll admit that I was a little worried that the Professor and Logan had only sent four of us because they were anticipating an attack on the mansion, which would mean that they needed most hands on deck.

But the place looked exactly as it had before we left.

Which kind of caused my feelings of relief, to turn into feelings of "why the hell did you only send four of us?"

We all climbed out of the car the Rogue had driven home due to Remy's, ahh, incapacitation. He sat next to me in the back seat, silently moping the whole time. At least he wasn't complaining out loud. I swear, men have no pain tolerance.

I mean, sure. His arm did look pretty mangled, and he insisted that he was fine when I insisted on taking a look at it for him, but he was very obviously moping. Maybe he was just moping because he didn't get to drive.

Actually that's a very strong possibility.

Anyway, we all climbed out of the car and wordlessly left the garage, heading down to the war room where we were ambushed by our curious teammates. It was as if they were totally silent, and when we opened the door, we opened the floodgates of their mouths. Everyone wanted to know what happened, asking questions all at once, prodding at Remy's arm, eying the way I limped into the room, and you'd think I'd sit back and enjoy the praise and admiration, but I didn't. I just wanted to sit down. In my room. In quiet. Alone.

Until I heard his sweet voice say, "Katya."

And then my heart leaped into my throat. I turned to him with a smile, noticing the deep frown on his face "Your leg."

He looked down at my leg and I shrugged him off, taking his hand with another smile. "It's nothing. Just a little road rash."

Pete tensed up and took a step towards Logan with a dangerous scowl on his face. "Why would you have sent them out there like that?" He demanded. "They had no idea what they were walking into!"

"Piotr is right." Jean added, "And they should have had some backup."

"Not all of us were in the dark." Emma said simply, giving Jean an icy cool smile. "And we did just fine without backup."

"Honest to God, we could have sent Emma out there alone and she'd still have mopped the floor with their sorry asses." Rogue raised her eyebrows, possibly because she was shocked by the sound of her voice singing Emma's praises. "It would have been helpful to know what we were walking into, but I'm sure there was a good reason for keeping us uninformed." Her eyes darted to Logan. "Right?"

This was something we were all more used to. Rogue taking Logan's side, no matter how stupid he seems. It's not a wonder she's totally his favorite. She's an ass kisser supreme. Don't tell her I said that.

The group erupted in another bought of questions and voices and opinions, none of which I could make out coherently. I felt Pete tense up again and I squeezed his hand gently to remind him that I'm totally okay, and that he's over reacting.

Talk about role reversal, right?

Eventually, Logan hollered for everyone to shut the hell up, and let the four of us continue recounting what happened.

Rogue's face lit up and she smiled, "Kitty was amazing. She took care of Pietro and Lance, all on her own. And then she raced over to rescue this dip shit while Sabertooth was having his way with him." She said, jerking her thumb towards Remy.

"Bullshit!" Remy gaped. "I was doing my best, holding him off, hoping that maybe someone would come give me a hand! It took two of you to get a lighter away from Pyro and Kitty was rolling on the ground, making out with Lance."

"What? No!" I looked up at Pete. "He kissed me! I was totally out of there!"

Pete looked completely unphased (no pun intended of course) and cracked a tiny grin. I don't think he felt very threatened by Lance.

"Besides, you wanted a hand, so I gave you one. You would have come home without a head if it hadn't been for me. You're lucky you just walked away with a broken arm."

"It's not broken." He pouted.

"We had to get rid of a whole lot more than just a lighter to subdue Pyro." Rogue cut in with a frown. "He's got that whole flame thrower backpack thing. And if Lady Glitter over here would have broken out her secret weapon sooner, than maybe things would have gone a little bit better."

"Don't drag me into your love fest." Emma said with her hands held up. "My diamond form has certain limitations, and didn't wish to make them apparent to the enemy in the middle of a battle."

"Really? Because my form," Rogue gestured towards her body as if none of us knew what she was sarcastically referring to, "has limitations too. It doesn't like the idea of getting burned to a crisp by a psychopath with an open flame."

"There's some kind of 'warm for your form' joke in there, I just know it." Bobby mused out loud, and then flinched when Rogue glared at him.

"Well, it would have been nice to know that you had the capability to save us, and were just choosing not to. We totally looked like idiots out there when you... went through the change."

"Please don't say it like that Kitty," Emma grimaced. "You make it sound like menopause or something."

"Alright," Logan cut in, clearly having heard enough of our nonsense. I'm surprised really, he generally doesn't last this long. "Gumbo and Half Pint, go get checked out at the Med Bay."

I just love our nicknames...

I thought about protesting my need to actually get checked out, but decided that Pete would probably make me go anyway. So I saved my breath and followed Remy down the hall, and into the vacant Med Bay, followed almost immediately by Dr. Mcoy.

He checked my leg out first, since it was obviously just a flesh wound, and gave me some aspirin. Then he went over to Remy and started poking around, doing some quick x-rays and stuff, before finally coming to the conclusion that his arm was, in fact, broken.

Okay, it was fractured, but that's pretty much the same thing.

Once Remy was all set up with a bitchen new splint and arm sling, Hank announced that he was free to go.

"Told you it was broken."

Remy pressed his lips into a thin line and stepped past me into the hall. "Is that why you hung around? Just to gloat about your so-called medical expertise?"

"No." I fell in step next to him, which is super hard, because he's tall and he has long legs. And he wasn't walking slowly.

"Did you want to drill me about why I know more about Emma than everyone else?"

"No, I just..." I shrugged casually, even though I felt like my legs were moving like a cartoon characters do when they move incredibly fast. "I didn't think you'd want to be alone."

He slowed his pace a bit and looked at me through the corner of his eye skeptically.

"Nobody likes being at the doctors, even if technically, it's in your basement. That makes it sound really shady. But you know what I mean, right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." I shrugged again, mostly because he was making me feel uncomfortable. "That's what friends do."

"Friends." He said to himself, as if he were processing the idea that he was actually officially being _friends_ with someone like Kathrine Pryde. I was about to get offended when he did the half smile and turned to me. "Thanks _minette_."

I smiled back, coming to terms with the fact that I'm just destined to have stupid nicknames. With a name like Kitty, it's just bound to happen I guess. "You're welcome."

We walked at a comfortable pace for a few feet, and then I turned to him with a thoughtful frown. "Just so we're clear, was that _thanks_ for staying down here with you, or _thanks_ for saving your life?"

He rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, that was likely in the French language, and picked up his pace again.

He's totally gunna need some practice being my friend. He'll get it eventually.


	53. Kitty Unicorn Pryde

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number fifty-three.**

So, I'm in my room, doing research (again? still?) for Professor X, when Rogue rips through the door like an angry rhino and throws her bag (she refuses to call it a purse) across the room. I look at her, slightly stunned and feeling like my eyebrows have meshed into my hairline and she lets out a deep sigh.

"I feel better already." And then she kicks the door shut behind her and stomps over to my bed, flopping down next to me and sprawling out on her back.

"So how'd your meeting with Professor X go?" I asked, kind of sarcastically, and shut my laptop.

She snorted in response. Totally unattractive Rogue. Seriously.

"He had this brilliant idea that he insists I give a try. He says he certain it will help me gain control once and for all." She sat up and frowned at me. "You need to have a positive attitude Rogue." She said in a very obvious Mock Professor way, "We should utilize all available resources Rogue."

"What available resources?" I leaned forward a little bit because I have to admit, I was totally interested.

She groaned dramatically and flopped back down on the bed. "Emma (effing) Frost."

"I don't think that's her middle name." I said with a perfectly straight face, but Rogue failed to find my hilarious joke as hilarious as I did. She rubbed her gloved hands over her face and grumbled to herself.

"I'm confused." Surprise! "How can Emma help... when Professor X can't? Professor is way more powerful than Emma. I mean, when it comes to mind crap, I'd even bet that Jean was more powerful. Just don't tell Emma I said that. She'd totally beat me up."

"Apparently, Emma has a slightly different skill set than Jean and Professor X. And while she may not be as powerful as Jean, she's got way more control over her powers." Rogue stared at the ceiling before rolling her eyes. "And he didn't even ask me. He just invited Emma in like it was nothing and _informed_ me that this is what we'd be doing, assuming I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Wait. Why do you have a problem with it? If Emma can help you out, then what's the hang up?"

She sat up again and looked me in the eye, "Does Emma strike you as the type of person to just help someone, out of the kindness of her heart?"

Touche.

"She'll have power over me." Rogue shook her head solemnly, "I'll owe her. Even if it doesn't work. And if it does? I'll have to give her my firstborn or something."

"Nah, I don't think she likes kids."

"And the worst part about it all is that I have to give her permission to come into my head. I mean, it's one thing when she's just snooping around. But to actually say 'Come on in ya'll!' and let her walk around like she owns the place..." She trailed off with an angry shiver.

"Do you want me to talk to her? Maybe I could get her to take it easy on the power trip."

"Jesus, no Kitty. Don't say a word. Don't tell anyone. Do you understand?"

I locked my lips with an imaginary key and gave her a single nod.

She visibly relaxed and gave me a smile. "What time's your date tonight?"

My face lit up like the fourth of July and I bit back a squeal, "Six. He won't tell me where he's taking me. He says it's a surprise. He just told me to dress semi-formal, which I'm assuming would mean like, a dress. Because formal would mean like, a gown. Right? That makes sense."

"Oh, definitely dress semi-formal." Rogue said with a knowing nod. "And wear sensible shoes... you may need to walk a bit..."

My eyes went wide and I gasped, "Oh my God, do you know? You know, and you're not going to tell me?"

"I gave him my word." She grinned.

"You're totally evil. That's so not fair." I frowned at her, "It's totally against the best friend code."

"Pete's my friend too Kit."

"Yeah, but I'm the _best_ friend. Best friend trumps regular friend." I informed her, very matter-of-factly, because everyone should know this.

She simply gave me a cheeky little smile and shrugged. "If it'll make you feel any better, you can borrow something to wear tonight."

I gave her this face :/

Because... as if.

And then, as quickly as it came, it was replaced with my over-excited smile. "I was thinking about wearing my dark blue dress. It's pretty, it's sophisticated without being flashy. Right? And then I can wear my flats. Or maybe I should wear heels, because Pete is like, way taller than me. And I was thinking about putting my hair up. Like, I know it's up now, but not in a pony tail. In like, an actual up-do. Right?"

She smiled and nodded politely, but I could tell I was losing her.

"Anyway, I should get back to work here." I pulled my laptop back to me, giving Rouge an out before her eyes glazed over. "Lots to do."

"Yeah, sure." She stood up quickly, and waved before leaving me to do my work.

Who are we kidding.

I wasn't working.

I'm writing this, and now I'm going to update my facebook relationship status.

That's right world... Kitty Pryde has facebook. And she is now "in a relationship"

:D SO EXCITED!

(PS Wanna be my facebook friend too? Ever since I saw The Social Network, I've been totally obsessed with it. I was dead set against facebook before, but what can I say? I drank the Koolaid. You can find a link to my facebook page under Kinetically Charmed's profile page.)


	54. Toes are ugly in general

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number fifty-four.**

Dear friend who keeps changing their profile picture on an un-named social networking site to shots of their self-performed pedi: Your toes are ugly, and I don't want to see them, no matter how much time you spent painting an African sunset on your big toenail.

Very sincerely,

Kitty.

(Also, you're not supposed to paint your actual toe. You know that right? Everyone knows you put moisturizer around the nail to avoid hitting flesh... seriously.)


	55. The Kitty Magnet

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number fifty-five.**

I was going to try to play it all cool, and be all like "Hey guys, so like, not much has happened these past few days... blah blah blah..." but I can't. I literally can't. I'm so beyond giddy that my fingers are actually twitching while I write this.

Why?

Come on. You know why... don't play coy with me.

BEST. DATE. EVER.

Okay, so maybe I'm basing this on my last date, which ended up with me getting groped by an old man and Googling how to get a mustard stains out of a cotton-poly blend skirt... but still.

So Pete arrived at our door, promptly at six. And believe it or not, I was actually ready. I was standing in the middle of the room, waiting anxiously for him to knock. And before you say I sound like a weird cat lady, let me say that I was only standing because sitting would cause my dress to wrinkle. Plus, Rogue would never let me have a cat. And I was totally stoked that I finally had a valid excuse to wear my classy looking navy blue dress, that totally makes my eyes sparkle. I had my hair up in a fancy looking french twist with some little jewel clips on the side to add some pizazz, and sensible black heels, since Rogue hinted at some mild walking.

He gave me a wide grin and shook his head, "Katya, you are stunning."

"Oh stop it." I tittered demurely while I gathered my purse and pashmina. "You're making me blush. Besides, you look like some kind of Hugo Boss model."

"Is that good?" He cocked an eyebrow, "I am not familiar with Hugo's Boss."

I almost snort laughed and nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. It's good. Very very good."

He looked drop dead amazing. I mean, he always does, right? But there's something about seeing a guy get all gussied up that seriously makes me weak in the knees. He was wearing a suit. An honest to God suit. If Rogue hadn't been sitting five feet away from me, I probably would have jumped on him. So unladylike.

Also, that probably would have wrinkled my dress. And messed up my hair. Although I wouldn't have had to worry what was on my feet... (HAH... OMG. That's horrible! lol!)

Rogue bid us farewell and gave the obligatory roommate speech about taking care of me and bringing me home on time.

We head down to the garage and Pete held the door of Storms Prius open for me, explaining that he has her permission to borrow the car, as if he felt the need to explain that he was not stealing it. As if. I probably waited about 3 minutes before begging Pete to tell me where we were going. He simply smirked at me and shook his head,

"You will see."

"Eventually, yes. But I want to know now." I explained.

"Patience is a virtue, Katya." He smiled. I clamped my lips shut reluctantly, and he held my hand over the emergency break with some light small talk. Clearly an attempt to keep me distracted. Which totally worked. What can I say, I'm easily distracted. I sat down to write this entry three times and ended up playing Mahjong. I totally beat Rogue's high score too.

It was probably about 20 minutes into our drive that I realized we were headed to the city. I tried to hide my excitement, so that I could still act shocked when we got a little closer, but Pete wasn't buying my act one bit.

About another 30 minutes after that, we were parking the car while I gushed to Pete about how much I loved New York.

We stopped for some dinner at a fancy pants restaurant and when the bill came, I offered to help him out a bit. He gave me a silent scolding look and I imagine that this is when he would have said "As if." if that phrase were actually in his vocabulary.

"Pete, I totally don't expect you to pay for everything." I lowered my voice a notch just in case any dignitaries or royalty was sitting close by. "It's really expensive here."

"Do not worry about it Katya. I asked you to accompany me, and you are my date."

I think he could tell that I was still a little bit apprehensive about allowing him to spend so much money on a meal because he gave me a dazzling smile and took my hand over the table. "If it makes you feel better, you can pay next time."

I giggled and made a joke about hoping he was a cheap date. I'm such a freakin' dork.

After the bill was all taken care of, we started towards our mystery destination. I guess actually it's just my mystery destination, since Pete knew where we were going. We walked for maybe ten minutes, and I was totally grateful that Rogue convinced me to stay away from the super high heels. Pete slowed to a stop and gave me a grin,

"We are here."

I looked up at the sign hanging above the door and my face totally lit up. "An art gallery? Oh my gosh, this is so cool..." I trailed off when I noticed the dude at the front door, taking people's names and turning the one's away who weren't on the list.

"Pete," I whispered as we got closer. "I think this is invite only."

He didn't answer me. Instead, he stopped in front of the dude with a confident grin and offered his name. The dude gave us a nod and allowed us to proceed through the main doors into the gallery.

"Piotr Rasputin, I am super impressed." I shook my head and linked my arm into his. "How on earth did you get us in here?"

"I pulled some threads." He said with a casual smirk and I giggled at his adorable misdelivery of the idiom. Seriously, could he be any more adorable? Right?

I don't think of myself as knowledgeable when it comes to art, but I do love it. I'm jealous of artsy people. I'm one of those people who tries to be artsy and original, but I always fall short. Like the time that I tried to write a song that pretty much ended up being to the tune of Baby One More Time. It had most of the same lyrics too.

I was gazing at this totally captivating photograph of some old lady on a subway when I noticed Pete was chatting with some guy wearing a dark purple suit. I repressed the urge to make the obvious "Prince" joke, and I turned around and continued on my way. I rounded the corner and nearly bumped into someone, totally embarrassed, I gushed my apology and hurried on a little bit faster. And then suddenly, for some reason, something caught my eye and I stopped dead in my tracks.

There, in front of me, was the most beautiful painting I'd ever seen in my entire life. My eyes were totally glued to the thing, and I could feel my heart rate sky rocket. It was a simple enough oil painting, of a young woman, in casual looking pink sweats and a cream t-shirt, curled up on a plush couch with a laptop on her lap and a determined kind of focus on her face. The rest of the painting indicated that there were people around her, but they were blurred out, which made it look like time stood still only for her. Some lady with feathers in her hair stopped next to me and mused at me that it was some type of impressionism, but I couldn't be bothered to listen to her. I don't even know what impressionism is. I totally fell asleep in the "learning" parts of art class. Besides, my eyes were stuck on this girl. She_ looked_ smart- If that makes any sense- and she looked beautiful, in her own way, with her feet tucked up underneath her, and the small tilt of her head and glint in her eye...

I totally felt a chill run down my spine.

Because it was literally like looking into a mirror.

I don't mean to say that we looked identical, because I'm talking about an 8x10 oil painting here people. Not an 11x14 photograph. Or like, an actual mirror. It wasn't that, exactly. It was... it was just "me". Everything about her. Was just... me.

Now before you're all like "Wow Kitty, modest much? Most beautiful painting you've ever seen, and it looks like you." Let me explain, and stop cutting me off before I'm finished. So rude. While I was staring at this pretty, smart, happy and focused looking girl, something in my brain clicked. Seriously. Like a light bulb went on. And I suddenly asked myself how exactly Pete was able to get us into this exclusive shindig.

My eyes flicked down to the gold plate underneath the painting which advertised the name of the painting above the artists', and I blinked.

"Holy shit."

Yeah, okay. So I'm not exactly high society material. But seriously, holy shit.

I turned around and found Pete watching me tentatively.

"You did this." I looked back at the painting. "This is yours. That's me." Captain obvious, to the rescue.

There were seriously so many things going through my mind at that moment that I'm shocked I even got that out.

"Yes."

"I can't..." I stumbled over a few words because my mind was going in a bunch of different directions all at once. "I don't know what to say." I looked back at him and shook my head, "You have a painting in an art gallery? Pete... I'm... seriously in awe."

He smiled, "I entered it into the contest I told you of, a few weeks back. The top three won spots in the gallery, and I came in second place." He looked up at the painting and stuffed his hands into his pockets with a shy shrug. "I was only going to do a sketch, but I felt inspired. You are like my muse." His grin grew.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You were not exactly interested in hearing what I had to say for a short while."

Oh, yeah. That.

"Pete..." I looked back at this beautiful painting -of me- and bit the inside of my lip. "This painting is amazing." I blinked at him and knit my brow, tugging the hand out of his pocket and linking my fingers into his. "You're amazing. I'm so proud of you."

He lifted my hand to his mouth and brushed his lips against my knuckles. "I could not have done it without your encouragement, Katya."

And then he gave me a small smile. And there's just something about the way he looks at me. Like he has tunnel vision, and he's focused, on me and me alone, and like the rest of the world around us blurs out of view like they did in the painting. He literally makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world.

I swear, I'm not ripping Rhianna off. I just don't know how else to describe it.

"I think we need to go." I whispered when I felt myself leaning towards him like I was a magnet and he was... well, steel. hah.

"Okay." He said with a simple nod, keeping his eyes fixed on mine, not questioning at all why I suddenly felt the urge to leave.

Honestly, I suddenly felt the urge to totally make out with him, and I did not feel that it would be appropriate to indulge in such behaviour in the middle of a busy art gallery. The only other option was leaving immediately and finding somewhere to make out.

And just between you and me? I later realized the reason why he didn't question it, was because he was thinking the exact same thing.

Mmhmm. That's right, I said it.


	56. Rogue: Debbie Downer

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number fifty-six.**

Pete got me home ten minutes before curfew, because he's such a good boy, and Rogue was not in our room. I'm assuming she found somewhere to be to give us a little privacy. Which was much appreciated. He walked me to my door and we stepped inside so he could give me a goodnight kiss without any johnny creepers hanging around to watch. About fifteen minutes later, after I'd changed back into my comfy clothes, Rogue poked her head into the room with her eyes squeezed shut.

"I didn't see a sock on the door, so I'm assuming you're alone..." She said carefully, "You are alone... right?"

I giggled and she popped her eyes open with a cheeky little grin.

"How'd it go?" She asked, stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"Really well. Like, really really well." I said, swooning a little bit at the memory... I did again just now.

"Did you like the painting?" She plopped her bag on the desk chair next to her bed and rifled through it with a frown.

I stared. "You knew?"

"Of course I did. He had to have someone's seal of approval before entering it." She hauled a few items out of her bag and cussed under her breath. I'm assuming she was looking for her gloves, since she was glove-less at the time.

"I totally did. It was amazing. The most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Well, it's not like he had stiff competition." She muttered into her bag before tossing it aside with a "harumph" sound.

I ignored her comment, because she was right, but still- and I shrugged, "Anyway, the gallery was amazing. I've never been in a real art gallery like that before. And dinner? Holy crap. He spent more on dinner than I'd spend on a dress. Seriously. And he refused to let me help him out."

"He probably won some money in the contest Kitty, you don't need to be all cheap about it. And besides, some guys just enjoy doing that." Rogue moved over to her dresser and tugged the top drawer open. This is where she keeps her gloves, which totally proved me right about her searching for gloves. "Remy was like that. He'd get all offended if I offered to pay. He said it made him feel emasculated, which I'll never understand."

I sat perfectly still and stared at her as she dug through her drawer. This is the first time that I've actually ever heard her speak of her "relationship" with Remy in any sort of casual way, and I totally didn't want to spook her with any sudden movements. Like when you're in a forest and you suddenly notice there's a deer on the path. You want to get closer... but you certainly don't want to spook the poor thing. She sifted through a few pairs of gloves before lifting a pair out and shoving the drawer shut with her hip. "I was just trying to be helpful, but you'd think I'd flat out called him a (vulgar word for cat) in front of a bunch of bar flies."

She turned to face me, obviously noticing my sudden bought of silence, when it clearly dawned on her why I was so quiet. She pressed her lips into a thin line and looked away uncomfortably.

"It's probably none of my business," I started. "But why... are you still mad at him?"

"You're right. It is none of your business." She said with a nod, gathering up her PJ's and heading to the bathroom.

"I just don't understand. You're both pining after one another in the privacy of your own rooms, but you can't seem to be in the same room and put your feelings into words."

"Nobody is pining, Kitty." She called to me from the other side of the bathroom door. "Sometimes things just end. People just aren't right for each other and that's the end of the story."

"I don't think you're not right for each other." I said honestly, because as much as a total mind eff it had been to find out about them, and to wrap my brain around the concept of them willingly being in each other's company, once I had... it made sense. They made sense. "I think you're both stubborn. And you're both probably a little too hot headed for your own good. But-"

She opened the bathroom door and gave me a level stare. "He's seeing someone else Kitty." That shut me up good. She sat next to me on my bed and folded her gloved hands in her lap. "I'm fine with that. I broke up with _him_, I certainly didn't expect him to sit around and... pine. We're both better off."

"That's not true." I suddenly felt like an 11 year old again, with my mother sitting next to me telling me that mommy and daddy don't love each other anymore.

"I appreciate how much you care about me Kit. And I know you only want what's best for me. I just hope that you understand that this is what's best for both of us."

"No, wait." I knit by brow thoughtfully. "If you're convincing someone that you're totally fine, you use words like 'happy' and 'fulfilled'... you don't basically say this is good enough."

She sighed impatiently "Kitty... I never said this is good enough. I'm happy. Now drop it."

I stared at her- totally unconvinced, and I shrugged. "Okay..." I looked down at her gloves and decided a change of subject would be best for both of US. "So how did your meeting with Professor X and Emma go?"

Rogue grunted, "I just can't stand that woman. She's hiding something, I just know it. There's got to be some ulterior motive to her sudden willingness to help."

I was about to protest and stand up for Emma, after all, she'd offered to help me out when I hadn't a friend in the world. But Rogue was probably right. I mean, after all... Emma made it no secret that Rogue was not one of her most favorite people. And vice versa.

"Have you had any progress?"

"Not yet." She shook her head unenthusiastically. "And quite frankly I'm not even sure I care to try."

I furrowed my brow. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Her shoulders slumped as she stood and headed back to the bathroom. "It's like beating a dead horse. And I refuse to get my hopes up for nothing."

Again, I wanted to argue with her and explain that it may not be for nothing. Kitty: terminal optomist. But the truth was, Emma and Professor X are really grasping at straws here. And as much as I wanted to root for Emma and try to pep Rogue up about the prospect of success, I could totally see where she was coming from.

Also, I couldn't get the image of someone beating a dead horse out of my head, and that was totally gross and distracting, so by the time I'd thought of something to say, Rogue was back in the bathroom with the water running, scrubbing her layers of makeup off.

I mean, I understand the saying, I just think it's gross. And why would anyone beat a horse anyway, let alone a dead one? English is so weird.

Damn. Now I have _Beat It_ in my head.


	57. I will make it so

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number fifty-seven.**

Okay, so I'll openly admit that this past little while -with Rogue and Remy being on the outs- has been... less troublesome. And when I say less troublesome I mean quiet. But I'd like to also point out that since they've passed the point of obnoxious bickering and moved into cold silence, it may be less irritating, but definitely more uncomfortable. At least for me.

Let me explain a little bit.

We had a DR session earlier in the week, and I'm thinking to myself "Oh boy. Here we go." because even before these two were hooking up they enjoyed the obnoxious bickering. Right? So I'm totally all prepared to hear a slew of sarcastic comments practically as soon as we walk in. Instead? Nothing.

Logan even had them on the same team, and they simply worked side by side like a pair of cordial acquaintances without sharing a word. Like, no words at all.

Literally none. I don't even think they looked at one another.

Not a scowl or a glare between them.

It was scary.

It's like the calm after the storm. When all the damage is done and all that's left is the remnants of it's rein of terror, and you're left to pick up the wreckage and try to salvage what you can.

That hallow empty feeling you get when you're too tired to care anymore.

Not good, right? Of course, I mentioned something about it in passing to Logan who said "It's about time they shut their yaps and got to work."

And nobody else seems to really care, other than to be thankful that they don't have to listen to the nattering and the unplayful teasing anymore. But like I said before, it makes me uncomfortable. It's unnatural. Like when a dog gets up on it's hind legs and walks around. Gross.

So this afternoon, while Pete and I were snuggled up on his bed watching re-runs of America's Funniest Home Videos, I decided to bring it up. Actually it was a dog walking around on its hind legs that reminded me, and again... totally gross. Not funny. Gross.

I turned to him and gave him a long serious stare as I tried to form the words in my head before I spewed them out in a mess. His brow furrowed slightly as he stared back, obviously wanting to know what was going on in my head.

"I think we should get Rogue and Remy back together."

He pressed his lips into a thin line and looked back at the TV with a breath. "I am not surprised."

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

"I do not think that meddling is a good idea." He said with the hint of a smirk. "Perhaps I have not told you this before."

Smart ass.

I rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't do anything invasive..."

"Anything would be invasive Katya."

"What about if I were to like, set Rogue up with someone. That wouldn't be invasive exactly. That would be like... dangling the bate. Everyone knows it's human nature to want what you can't have. And if Rogue's suddenly spoken for, then she's all that much more... wantable."

"Wantable?"

I need to start thinking things over in my head before say them. I sound like an idiot.

"I do not think you need to make Rogue _wantable_ Katya. She was the one who ended their relationship, is this not right?"

"Yeah..." I shrugged and looked away. "But maybe she realizes she made a mistake and now it's too late."

"I am confused. Did she tell you this?"

"Not exactly..."

He gave me a silent, knowing look and I frowned. "She didn't have to Pete. I know her."

"I am only saying that if she wanted your help, I believe she would have asked for it."

We both looked back at the TV in silence before I sucked in another breath. "She told me that he's seeing someone else."

He didn't say anything, probably because he totally didn't know what to say because he had no idea why this bit of information was important. Men.

"Don't you get it? That's her way of asking me for help."

He sighed my name and under any other circumstances I'd totally have been turned on. Okay, I was turned on a little, even though it was an exasperated sigh.

"You are not going to let this go, are you?"

"Probably not."

"What would you like for me to do?"

I gave him a huge grin and stifled a squee. "You need to talk to Remy. Ask him about this new girl and find out as much information about her as you can. I need to know if she's a real threat."

He let out another sigh and nodded. "I will do my best."

I swallowed back another squee and giggled. "Okay, I'm going to talk to Emma and get her opinion on the best jealousy inducing suitor for Rogue. I mean, this would probably count as a favour and I might have to do her dishes for a week or something, but it's totally worth it."

"And then you will need to convince Rogue that she must go on a date with this person." Pete added, and the hint of doubt in his tone was not lost on me.

"Don't worry, she totally owes me."

And on that note, I rolled off his bed and skipped towards the door with a happy little wave.

So now, before you guys are all like "Kitty... if anything, you owe Rogue. Remember how you went all psycho and she forgave you? Remember that?" I say this: Forgiving is not something that is a _favour_. You don't hold forgiveness over someone's head, that's just petty. Also, remember when I totally bailed Rogue out by taking the blame for dating Remy on the sly, (Go ahead, take a look at entry 32. I'll wait.) and Rogue indebted herself to me? She still totally owes me big time. And _that's_ the kind of thing you hold over someone's head.

Now, I just need to find Emma and get her man opinions. I mean, who better to ask, right? But I can't find her anywhere. I'll keep snooping around until she pops up.

Tootle-oo!


	58. Remy Lebeau, Male Gigolo: You never know

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number fifty-eight.**

I found Emma- eventually- in her room. Which _was_ the first place I checked. If I didn't know any better, I'd totally swear she was avoiding me.

Anyway, I found her, and she didn't look bummed to see me or anything, so she must not have been avoiding me. She let me in her room with a light-hearted smile and an extra little bounce in her step which totally made me want to know why the hell she was so damn happy. I didn't ask. I'm sure she wouldn't have told me anyways.

So I got right down to business. "I have the best idea in the world, but I could totally use your opinion."

Her easy smile melted into a frown and she hummed to herself. "I don't like it."

It took me a second to realize what had just happened.

"You promised you wouldn't do that!" I wined. "I hate when you read my mind like that."

"I know, I'm sorry." She sighed, not sounding very sorry at all.

"It's totally invasive!"

"You're right."

"At least if you're going to do it, have the courtesy to act surprised."

"It saves time."

I heaved a deep sigh and let my shoulders slump. "How can you not like my idea! It's flawless."

She silently arched an eyebrow at me and I furrowed my brow. "Okay, it's not _flawless_. But it's good."

"I've spent some time in your friend's head, and I can tell you with some certainty that she is not going to go along with it as easily as you seem to think."

"That's where you're wrong." I put a hand on my hip. "She _owes_ me. And besides, if I pick the right guy, she might even _want_ to. That's where you come in. I need your opinion on who to set her up with. I mean, I don't have many options... Who do I have, Pietro?" I did a silent gag to emphasis my point of disgust. "I know that Bobby's had a thing for her for-"

"No. Absolutely not." Emma rolled her eyes at me as if I were an amateur. "That's just a waste of time. Bobby is not a threat, Kitty. If you're going to be nosy, you'd better do it right." She let out a resigned sigh and shook her head quickly. "You have to set Rogue up with someone equal to or greater than Remy."

"Oh... I don't know, this sounds like math..."

Emma was clearly in no mood to take my silly jokes because she pressed her lips in a thin line and gave me a sharp look. "The best rivals are people who have some very strong similarities on the surface but in general are exact opposites. Arch rivals. Mortal enemies."

"Kind of like... you and Jean?"

She simply smiled. "This is what you need to find to make Remy jealous. Look at the Professor and Magneto."

"You want me to set Rogue up with Magneto...?"

"What?" Emma scrunched up her nose. "Think of someone who is very much like Remy in... personality perhaps. But almost his polar opposite in every other aspect. Someone who could easily be competition for Remy. Someone who would possibly, slightly have the upper hand..."

"Logan?"

"Good Lord, it's like talking to a three year old." Emma muttered to herself as she flipped open a little black book.

"Well I don't know, I _told_ you I needed some assistance. You don't need to get all persnickety on me. You obviously have someone in mind so why don't you just tell me."

Emma thrust the open book towards me. "There."

I looked at the name and the number on the page. And then I looked back up at Emma, slightly in awe that she had his number. And then I looked back at the page.

"He's handsome, he's charming, he's witty... he's everything Remy is, plus a few million." Emma looked very self satisfied, "He's also polite and generally what is considered to be a good guy. Which makes him Remy's opposite."

"He has wings." Was all I came up with. Seriously, I don't know why Emma puts up with me. I'm sure she was thinking the same thing as she let out a deep, soothing breath. "There's no way I could set Rogue up with Warren Worthington _the third. _I mean, he knows Rogue, but he wouldn't know me from Adam."

"He knows me." She gave me a wink. I don't want to know the details. I really don't. "I will set it up. You just worry about trying to convince Rogue that it's a good idea."

"Wait, why are you helping me so willingly? Especially if you're so sure it won't work?"

"I'm in a good mood." A sly grin spread across her lips and she shrugged. "And I'm feeling charitable today. I should be asking you why you feel the sudden urge to mend your friends broken relationship."

"Remy's started seeing someone. And I can totally tell that Rogue's bummed out about it."

"Really? Are you sure he's seeing someone else?" Emma inquired with a suspicious amount of interest.

I eyed her for like, a full minute. She either knew something, or she was hiding something, or both. "Well, that's what Rogue seems to think anyway."

Emma hummed to herself again and shrugged casually before turning to replace her little black book in her desk drawer.

"You haven't like... slept with all the people in that book. Have you?"

"Oh Kitty." She said with a laugh and a wave. I'm not sure if that was an "Of course I have" laugh or a "That's disgusting" laugh. I was too afraid to ask for clarification.

Besides, if I was supposed to sell this whole Warren date to Rogue, it would be better if I didn't know weather or not he's done the horizontal mambo with Emma Frost.

Did you like that? horizontal mambo? I was thinking about that for a while. It was either that or "no pants dance... but horizontal mambo sounds classier, I think.

After chatting with Emma, I went back to the rec room, where I found Pete having what looked like a casual conversation with Remy. I sauntered over a little closer, thinking that my man had totally come through for me, and was getting all the mushy details of this new mystery bitch.

They were talking about motorcycle engines. Something about certain engines being cleaner... I don't know. And I really don't care. Like, really. This is the kind of crap guys talk about? Bleh.

I stared off into space while they talked about the different components, and I'm sure if it's at all humanly possible to fall asleep with your eyes open, I totally did it. My mouth may have been hanging open too, it's all a hazy memory.

And then I noticed Remy glance at the clock on the wall and tell Pete that he had to go.

It was somewhere around 7:30 PM, so of course this snaps me out of my comatose, open-eyed, hibernation and I watch as Remy comes closer to the door.

"Where you off to so late?" I ask with a casual smile.

"Hot date." He said with a wink as he passed me by and disappeared around the corner.

I gave Pete a look that I hoped said "Well, what did you find out?"

Pete shrugged, which I took to mean "Nothing."

"Nothing?" I whispered. "He just said he had a hot date! He didn't tell you about it at all?"

"Katya, if he really is dating someone new, maybe it is best just to leave things be."

"Maybe you're right." I said with a sigh. "Or _maybe,_ he's just hiding something. It's always easy to say you're going on a hot date, but it's never easy to tell people that you've... say... started a new job as an escort. That would be kind of embarrassing. And technically... he may have a hot date. He's just getting paid for it. So technically, he may not be lying at all."

Pete graciously stifled a sigh and shook his head. "So now you think he is a male prostitute?"

"I'm not saying that." I shook my head, "I'm saying it's a _possibility_."

Pete knit his brow with an amused smirk and let out the sigh he'd been holding in. "Do you think about these things before you say them? Because they make you sound a little crazy."

"I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested." I said with an eye roll.

Geeze, you suggest that _one person_ might be a Gigolo with no evidence and suddenly you're a nutcase.


	59. Wasn't as hard as I thought it would be

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number fifty-nine.**

It has been 48 hours since my last entry. In the past 46 1/2 hours, seriously nothing has happened. Remy has gone out both nights, leaving at the same time. I have been inconspicuously scoping him out, to no avail. Rogue has been "normal" except I can sense the mope within. I can tell that she's not happy about Remy's disappearing act, mostly because we both know he's off hooking up with someone.

Even if it turns out that he's not a male prostitute.

Pete has been graciously putting up with my insanity, and while I suspect that he finds my level of dedication to be quite endearing, he still drops hints that I should just leave things be.

Emma has been... normal, I guess. Normal for a normal person. But for Emma... weird. She's been nice. And happy. And I can't help but suspect that she's totally hiding something. I'm sure everyone would just say that I'm over reacting and that she's just starting to relax in her new surroundings... and maybe their right.

But maybe they're not.

Anyway, I was chilling out in our room this evening when Rogue comes in.

"Hey, how'd your session go?"

"It was alright." Was all she said. She looked distracted. She didn't even complain about Emma at all, which is not normal after having spent upwards of an hour cooped up in a room with the woman. I furrowed my brow at her while she tossed her bag onto her bed.

"What's up?"

"The weirdest thing happened." She shook her head with a chuckle as she began to peel her gloves off. "You remember Warren Worthington, right? Angel?"

I held my breath for a moment to force a composed answer. "He has wings."

"Yeah." She nodded and continued going about her nightly routine while she talked. "Professor X says he called up, and that he's looking into joining the team."

"Oh?"

"That's not the weird part. He asked if he could meet with _me _about it. He actually asked for me by name."

"That's not so weird, he knows you... right?"

"Sure, but why not ask to meet with Scott? He knows him just as well and he's our team leader, I'm just..." And then she lifted her hands up letting the sentence hang.

"Well... maybe he thought it'd look weird if he went out for dinner with another dude."

She furrowed her brow and cocked her head, "I didn't tell you he wanted to meet over dinner? How did you know that?"

"He's rich." I said as calmly as I could. "He probably owns the restaurant. Free food."

"Yeah." She let out a laugh, even though she didn't look totally amused. "I don't know, it's just weird. I haven't heard tell of him for how long, and then suddenly he calls me up and asks-"

"Asks you out?" I finished for her. Ahhh Emma, you conniving genius. You cunning mastermind. She made my job easy! All I have to do is convince Rogue that it's not actually a date -even though it totally is- that it's just work -even though she probably knows it's not- and that she owes it to Warren, nay, to the whole team, to go. She'd be letting us all down if she said no.

I heart you Emma.

Rogue didn't say anything so I took this opportunity to strike. "It's just business... you should go. He might be counting on you. Besides, it's not like it's a _real date_."

"I hope not."

Okay, so sure. Emma set it all up for me perfectly. 'Just give Rogue a tiny nudge in the right direction, Kitty. Place your subtle hints and get the hell out of there.' But I couldn't help myself.

"What does _that_ mean? So what if it's a real date? Do you know how many girls out there would give their right arm to go on a date with this guy? I haven't done any formal polling, but I'm going to say all of them. Including Jean. And probably me too, but don't tell Pete I said that. It'd mostly be for the gifts."

She blinked at me blankly for a moment before she turned upset. "You still don't get it, do you Kitty? I don't _want_ to date. Anyone. It doesn't matter who it is, or how rich he is, or how much I care about him. I refuse to go through my life knowing that everyone looks down on me because I'm with him."

Now it was my turn to stare blankly. And with my mouth open. "Why would they look down-"

"Get your head out of your ass Kitty! They see us and instantly think "What is _he_ doing with _her_?" And when push comes to shove, nobody cares if I'm beautiful or ugly, if I have a nice personality or a horrible disposition or what I'm really like at all. I'm just the girl who can't touch. And he's the poor jerk who's stuck with me."

After a few minutes I gathered my thoughts and said, "What if he really cares about you? What if that doesn't matter to him and he wants to be 'stuck' with you?"

"To what end?" She said flatly. "People _need_ to be touched, Kitty. It's a proven scientific fact. Babies won't thrive without it. Children will actually develop mental issues from a lack of it. People starve for physical affection. So how long will it take for him to realize that he actually is just _stuck_ with me?" She looked down and shook her head. "I don't want to find that out the hard way."

I stared back at her again, amazed by her sudden honesty and vulnerability. I had no idea she felt this way. She never told me before. I mean, I knew she hated her mutation, and I knew she struggled with it... but I had no idea how far it went.

"That's stupid." I said softly... carefully... "You can touch, just not skin. You can show affection without that. Would you condemn a blind man from falling in love, just because he can't see the woman he fell in love with? Would you look down on a deaf woman, just because she can't physically hear how loved she is? And what about the Professor? What if he ever fell in love and wanted to get married. Do you think that would be wrong? Just because he's a paraplegic? Of course you wouldn't. So why do you get to be the only exception?"

She didn't say anything, and I sure it was because she was shocked by _my_ sudden honesty and... ballsiness. Yeah, I was pretty ballsy. Most of it was adrenaline. But she needed to hear it. And I'd totally do it again.

She was still looking down when she said, "I wouldn't even know what to wear. He probably expects me to show up in some Versace designer gown."

I could tell it was a joke, even though she wasn't looking at me, so I smiled. "They might carry that at Target." She didn't really laugh so I continued. "Relax. You live in a house of women with good taste. Mostly me, but Emma does too. It's kind of hit and miss with Jean."

Now was struggling to hold back a laugh.

Her obvious change of tone and topic reminded me of the task at hand. I was on a mission. I had to focus. Now wasn't the time to convince her she that she didn't deserve to die alone, it was the time to convince her to go on this date with Warren. Baby steps Kitty. Baby steps.

"Just go and have fun! Strictly business." I said with a shrug. "How bad could it be?"

She was obviously mulling this over in her head. She really wanted to believe me but clearly was not totally convinced about the 'strictly business' concept.

"It's not like Gambit wasted any time moving on. At least you'd be doing _this _for the team." I added, which was the final little push she needed. She looked up at me and gave me a firm nod.

"Yeah, you're right. It's for the team. I'll do it."

I should totally put "manipulative" on my resume under "skills".

That's a good quality to have, right?


	60. The Tabby slash Sylvester Correlation

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number sixty**

Well, it's certainly been an interesting few days. I'll say that much. Surprising? Yes. A little bit gross? Hell yes.

But before I get into the surprisingly gross details, let's go back to yesterday morning, shall we?

Pete, Rogue and I were in the kitchen, eating our yummy omelette courtesy of moi, minding our own business and enjoying our light banter. And Logan was at the opposite end -_his_ seat- of the table, peacefully reading the morning paper when Tabby, Jubes and Amara come crashing in.

I say crashing in, because that's what it sounded like with the three of them talking to each other at the same time.

Anyway, Amara spots Rogue and her eyes almost literally start to glow. "Oh my gosh! I heard about your date tonight!"

I saw Logan peek at Rogue from over the corner of his paper. He generally never likes hearing the word "date" when it's used in such a context, and directed at one of the girls in the mansion. He says it's because that usually means more work for him, but I'm almost positive it's because he's actually part over-protective mother bear.

Rogue kept her cool, and casually shook her head, "It's not a date. It's a business meeting."

"With _Warren Worthington_." Amara gushed to her two companions before turning back to Rogue. "Where is he taking you? What are you going to wear?"

Rogue simply shrugged and said, "Who cares? I'm not trying to impress anyone."

"Is he taking you to his fathers restaurant?" Jubilee gasped at the idea. "I've heard that place is beyond amazing. I've heard that he hires Gordon Ramsey to come cook for him personally."

"That's bullshit Jubes." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, everyone knows Jamie Oliver is his father's personal chef." Tabby added. "And since it's a date, I bet he'll pull out all the stops."

"It's not a date."

"So it's just a business meeting. I bet it was just a total coincidence that Xavier assigned you to conduct the meeting." Tabby plopped her elbow on the table and propped her chin up on her fist with a sly grin. "Right?"

Rogue clenched her jaw and looked down at her plate, "That doesn't mean-"

"And he probably didn't call you last night, just to make sure you were coming."

He totally did. They talked for something like a half hour, just catching up. And I'm pretty sure I heard her giggle.

Twice.

She stammered momentarily before saying "We had to iron out the details. So what?"

"And you're going to meet there, it's not like he's coming _all_ the way out here to pick you up."

"...He's going to be in the area tonight anyways." She muttered.

"Mmmhmm." Tabby grinned at Jubes and Amara. "Not a date at all."

While I was giving Pete a very self satisfied "See? And you didn't think I could do it." smile, Remy walked in.

And then the whole room got slightly awkward feeling.

I don't think anyone quite knows what to do with this whole situation, since they never really actually saw Rogue and Remy show any type of affection towards one another aside from childish pestering and obnoxious banter.

They didn't make eye contact, which is pretty much normal these days, but there was something different about the furrow of his brow. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Anyway, as I was trying to decipher his eyebrows, he gave me a nod and said,

"'Morning _minette_." with a cheeky smirk.

This was clearly an attempt to distract me from reading him. And it totally worked.

I stuck my tongue out at him like a 4 year old and he continued on getting his breakfast ready as if everything were a-okay.

"Speaking of dates," Tabby turned her smile to Remy. "You had a late night last night."

"I'm touched that you stay up waiting for me Boom Boom, but I assure you that's not necessary." He said with his head in the fridge.

"Rogue's got a date with the Angel." Tabby gave Rogue a wink.

And the fact that Rogue didn't correct Tabby about their "business meeting" was not lost on me. Not at all.

"He's so handsome." Amara said, still slightly oblivious to the all around awkward feeling in the kitchen. "He's like, movie star handsome. But not obscenely handsome. I bet he's super charming too."

"Yeah, whatever." Rogue shrugged indifferently and pushed the eggs around her plate. "I don't want to talk about this Amara."

"And he's so brave. Just look at all those people he's saved, vigilante style. And now he wants to join our team? It's surreal." Amara continued and I swear, I saw Remy roll his eyes.

I mean, I was looking at the back of his head while he poured his coffee, but I could kind of see a bit of his profile, and I just know he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Rogue nodded sarcastically, "We're hardly worthy of even being considered his peers."

"Mmhmm. He's so much better than everybody else here. In this room right now." Tabby-the-troublemaker added with a miniscule smirk playing on her lips. Now I _know_ I heard Remy huff while he silently poured milk over his Vector. "What's that Remy? Did you have something to say?"

It probably took quite a lot of self control for him to simply say, "Nope." And then chomp down on a spoonful of cereal.

"I wonder what his wings feel like." Amara mused to herself with a dreamy expression on her face. "I wonder how he drives. Or sleeps."

Tabby opened her mouth to say the very obvious comment that was at the very tip of her sharp tongue when Rogue snapped,

"Shut up."

She clamped her mouth shut with a cat that ate the canary type smile. That saying always makes me think of Sylvester and Tweety. Poor little Tweety.

"You have _got_ to tell us exactly everything that happens. Word for word." Jubilee said with a very serious stare.

Remy scoffed. He didn't say anything else, just a very unattractive scoff. Remy's never really been one for much self control.

"I think you'll have fun." I said softly. "It's about time you got out there and moved on."

I should have just kept my mouth shut. I meant well. I swear. But in hindsight, I probably could have worded my sentiments a little bit better.

"About time." Remy snorted, "She hardly let the grass grow under her feet."

"_Excuse me_?" Rogue shouted back.

Logan caught my eye and shook his head as if to silently say "you and your big mouth." Thanks for rubbing it in.

"_I_ am not the one sneaking off every night, trying to act like it's a big (effing) secret that I'm a man whore. And then, sneaking back in after curfew because you think you can get away with it."

Remy narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "I _can_ get away with it."

Logan let out a laugh, "You wish."

"And I am not a _man whore_." He said the last words like they were dirty. Like he'd been saying "tampon string" or something equally as disgusting - to a man of course. "Just because I don't sit around, pining after _you_, just means I'm normal!"

This would be the part in the cartoon version I see in my head, that steam started shooting out of Rogue's ears. "Normal? You wanna talk about normal?" She shouted "How about buying your girlfriend something? I mean actually purchasing it, with real, honest to God money! That's what normal people do!"

"Well, Warren can buy you the whole goddamn jewelery shop! That must make him _extra_ normal!"

"No, it just makes him better than you."

Remy dropped his bowl in the sink and grabbed the black coffee off the counter. "You're right, he is. And who isn't?"

He didn't stick around to hear any answer, he was out the door in a heartbeat, leaving Rogue silently seething where she stood.

Seething... mixed with possibly a hint of regret. I know my besty, guys. She's got a temper and she says things in the heat of the moment, but she's not an uber bitch.

"Well," Tabby the shit-disturber smiled at Jubilee. "He's got a point."

I rolled my eyes and blurted out "God Tabby, you're such a bitch." And I know for a fact that I saw Pete smirk.

It was right about then that I started to have some major doubts about my flawless plan to set Rogue up with someone. I know, I'm kind of slow.


	61. The AntiPlan

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number sixty-one**

Okay, so after the breakfast fireworks, I went frantically searching for Emma. Because I needed someone to voice my concerns to, and quite frankly, I'm sick of Pete trying hard not to say "I told you so". So I decided to look for the next best thing.

Whom I could find like, nowhere.

Like, if there was somehow a portal to another dimension that was nearly impossible to be seen by the naked eye, that's where Emma must have been.

Because she certainly wasn't anywhere _I_ looked.

After a little while, I gave up my search and ended up in the rec room with Jean.

She furrowed her brow at me and politely said, "You look upset."

I stared at her for a moment while I tried to decide if I wanted to talk to Jean about my issues. "I may or may not have made a mistake which I am beginning to regret."

"That sucks." She smiled. "Did you want to talk about it?"

My shoulders slumped because I did. I really really did. But I didn't want little miss perfect Jean aware of my stupidity. So I gave her a gracious smile and shook my head,

"No, thanks. I'll just have to live with the consequences of my actions. My stupid, stupid actions." I muttered that last part to myself, but chances are she heard it. "You haven't seen Emma anywhere, have you?"

Jean's smile faltered slightly and she looked back to her book. "No."

Geeze. Good to know their affection for one another is mutual.

"It's not that I'd rather talk to _her_," I felt the need to explain, even though that wasn't entirely true, "She's... kind of involved in my mistake. And, may possibly be able to contact one of the... offending parties...?"

Jean looked back up at me, "You set Rogue up with Warren through Emma, and now you're second guessing yourself."

"How did you-" I squinted at her, because Jean is not the type to dig into people's brains without explicit permission.

"I took a guess." She half smiled. She closed her book and turned her body towards me, "I know of Emma's past association with the Worthingtons. I also know that you care about Rogue very much, and would do anything to make her happy."

She was more or less right. If you take away the plot to make Gambit jealous which was currently backfiring in my face.

"It's a stupid idea, isn't it?"

"I don't know..." Jean looked away thoughtfully, "If Rogue really had no interest in seeing Warren, pretend business meeting or not, she wouldn't go. Period. Rogue and Remy are going to have to deal with their issues eventually, or they're not going to be on the same team for very long. Whether that means they get back together, and work their problems out, or they wash their hands of one another and be done with it for good. They'll have to decide eventually. And until then, the rest of us get to enjoy tense, awkward meetings, and the occasional explosions of rage."

"They're both so stubborn." I plopped down on the couch next to her and sighed. "They're both _too_ stubborn."

Jean nodded in agreement, "Maybe they're just not right for each other. Sometimes, things look perfect to everyone else. People_ seem_ to suit each other perfectly, when in reality, they're just... playing a part."

I sighed, hating to admit that maybe Jean was on to something. Maybe Rogue should be with Warren. Or someone else even. Joe Schmoe. Maybe this is what it looks like at the end.

Listen to me, I sound like I'm dying.

In my own defense, I just confided in Jean Grey. I might as well be dying.

Anyway, after my conversation with Jean, I decided to leave things be. If Rogue still wanted to go on this business date with Warren, then so be it. And if things went well, and they ended up like... really dating, then she'd be happy. And I'd have done my job.

Right?

Come on guys, I need some words of encouragement here.

Finally, as Rogue was starting to get ready for her date, Emma showed up in our room.

"I heard you were looking for me."

I rolled my eyes because she was way too late to be of any use. She turned to Rogue and frowned.

"You're not wearing _that_, are you?"

Rogue looked down at the black dress laying on her bed as she dried her hair and frowned back at Emma. "Yes. What's it to you?"

"No. You cannot wear that." Emma _informed_ her with a shake of her head. "The little black dress is a staple and a must for every wardrobe, but it's a fall back dress. A safety dress. You need to pull out the big guns, honey."

I half expected Rogue to flip out for being called "honey" and half expected her to flip out for being told what to wear. What I didn't expect was what happened.

Rogue sat down hard, tugging her robe closed a little more and her frown deepened as she stared at the dress. "Really? Kitty told me-"

"Oh, don't listen to her. Look what she's wearing." And then Emma gestured to me as if that were reason enough to discard my opinion.

Ouch.

"You just worry about hair and make up, I'll take care of the rest." Emma said with a wink before slipping back out of our room.

I understood Emma's helpful spirit as "protecting her investment". Which is to say, _she_ was the one who set the date up, and she expected Rogue to look her best. I was still unclear on Rogue's motive.

I stared at her, until she gave me a self conscious shrug. "Stop staring at me." And when I didn't she rolled her eyes. "I wanna look good!"

I bit my lips shut so I didn't whine out loud about the fact that she trusted EMMA to dress her but not ME. Especially since she was letting me do her makeup. Tabby was in charge of hair, as a goodwill gesture for being the source of conflict at breakfast.

Both of us wore gloves.

Rogue is totally paranoid, and insisted that we wear them.

Tabby did her hair so it looked all old Hollywood glamorous in sleek waves. I did her makeup understated, with a big pop of red on her lips. (Seriously, I had no idea Rogue had green eyes. She wears WAY too much makeup.)

Emma came in with the finishing touch, putting Rogue in a simple, white (shock) dress. Simple, yes. Plain, hell no. The first word that comes to mind is spandex. It was literally skin tight. Short sleeved, deep scoop neck, and not very long. Since Rogue was opposed to the idea of simply wearing white (because it's weird Emma.) we put a thick black belt around her skinny little waist. Matched her up with some black elbow gloves and some black slouchy ankle boots and a black hoop necklace.

The bestie in me was proud. The woman in me was downright jealous. But dammit, she looked like a rock star.

And when she walked down the stairs with her long bare legs to meet her "business partner" who was waiting in the foyer, with the handful of people who had come to greet him at the door, jaws dropped.

Us girls just grinned like proud parents, watching everyone with their eyes glued to her. Including my boyfriend. Who received an elbow to the gut. Just sayin'.

Rogue didn't look nervous one bit. She had a big smile on her ruby red lips as she glided down the stairs and she crossed the foyer to stop in front of Warren.(Who was looking pretty yummy himself.)

"Sorry if I kept you waiting."

He stammered a bit, scanning his eyes over her quickly "You look stunning."

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes and gestured towards Emma, Tabby and myself. "I'm like a life sized doll to them."

While they were chatting, I noticed Rogue do a barely-noticeable scan of the group.

I'm sure she noticed Remy was not there.

She hid her disappointment very well, I'll give her that much.

With a casual wave and smile, they left.

"Damn, that is just not fair." Bobby said to Scott, "A body like that, and we're not allowed to touch?"

"You wouldn't be allowed to touch anyways." Jean gave Bobby a wry smile.

"I could be allowed. If I really wanted to." He muttered.

"It's probably a good thing Remy wasn't around to witness that." Jubilee said "He probably would have plucked all of Warrens feathers."

Tabby laughed and I frowned, because Remy was _supposed_ to see Rogue. He was_ supposed_ to get jealous. He was supposed to realize how much he wanted her and give her some heartfelt speech to win her back.

My plans totally suck.

Why do you guys keep letting me make plans up?

"Where the hell is Remy anyway?" I blurted, probably a little bit too forcibly, because Pete put an arm around me and gently squeezed. This was his silent way of telling me to tone it down.

"He left like a half an hour ago. When I asked where he was going, he said he had a hot date." Bobby shook his head, "That guy's got all the luck in the world."

Looking back now, I snort laugh at that. Trust me, when you learn what I know now, you'll snort laugh too.

Because the surprising and gross stuff I told you about before? I'm just getting to it.

So hold onto your horses.

Or hats. Or like... seats or whatever.


	62. Secrets Secrets Are No Fun

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number sixty-two**

After Rogue and Warren left, Pete and I had some alone time which I will not talk about on here because I am a lady.

Stop laughing, I totally am.

Anyway, it started out as a very pleasant evening. Everyone off in one corner or another, doing their own thing, staying out of each others hair. Very pleasant indeed.

After our snuggle time, I wanted a snack. So I was on my way down to the kitchen to find some cookies, when I passed by Logan's office. I was a little surprised to see the door open a small crack and the light on inside, since I've never really known Logan to "work" late. If you can call what he does working.

Dear God, don't tell him I said that.

And then I heard Emma's voice. SCANDAL! Oh my gosh, I so totally choked on a giggle and leaned towards the tiny opening to hear better. It was definitely Emma's voice -which explains where she's been hiding out. Because seriously, I never would have ever, in a million years, looked for her in Logan's office.

But, to my chagrin, she wasn't talking sexy. She was working. Helping someone with their powers like she would do with Rogue in Professor Xavier's office. I just couldn't understand why she was doing it in _Logan's_ office. Her voice was very business-like and even so all my former thoughts of scandal went out the window.

I heard the other voice say something and instantly knew it was Scott. He sounded happy, and he mentioned something about his and Jean's anniversary... it was too hard to make out through the muffle from the door. Something else about seeing his eye colour... I seriously couldn't care less what Scott was saying anyway. I really wanted to see if Emma had actually succeeded in controlling Scott's powers. Not only would that be pretty kick ass for Scott, but it would totally give me a renewed hope for Rogue. If Emma could help Scott, then maybe Rogue actually really did have a shot.

I glanced down the hall to make sure no one was coming and then did the old "Open and knock at the same time" move, so that I couldn't be denied entry and I was about to inform Emma that she'd better have gotten Logan's permission to use his office or he'd literally poop a chicken.

I was _about_ to, but I had to suddenly duck for cover as Scott's lazer beam eyeballs swept across the room to look at me in the doorway before he realized what had happened.

Emma shoved his glasses back on his face and scowled at me. "Look what you've made me do!"

I was somewhat stunned still, as I stood up straight to survey the minimal -yet still very noticeable- amount of damage that had just been inflicted on the poor filing cabinet that stood next to the door. Right where my head would have been.

I looked back at Emma, and then to Scott. And instead of being apologetic for bursting in on them while they were working, I scowled back.

Because I am sorry... but what I saw, was not working. Unless it's sexual harassment day at the office.

Sure, Emma was controlling Scott's power; While they gazed into each others eyes with that total eye eff look, her hands on his chest and his on her hips... that's what I saw in the second before I hit the ground. The lack of sexy talk apparently does not mean the absence of... sexiness. I just threw up in my mouth a little bit.

"What the eff?"

"Oh my god Kitty, I'm so sorry." His eyebrows puckered and he took a step towards me. "Are you alright? I didn't hit you did I!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself." I hissed at Scott.

"Kitty, it's not what you think. You're just in shock. Why don't you sit down and-"

"I was simply helping Scott try to control his powers for a small amount of time." Emma cut in smoothly, "You didn't see anything _wrong_."

"Don't you try to Jedi mind trick me, missy." I pointed at her. "I know what I saw."

"I thought it would be a nice gift for Jean, to have a picture of me without these glasses on. With my _real_ eyes." Scott explained.

"Oh yeah, just what every woman wants. Something to remember the affair by." I said with a thick lair of sarcasm. "Just ask Jennifer Aniston. I bet _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ is one of her favs!"

The adrenaline was really pumping through my veins now, and I could hear everyone rushing down the hall to see what had happened.

"Kitty..." He gave me what I assume was puppy dog eyes, hidden behind his ruby lenses and frowned. "Please don't say anything."

I was going to tell him where to go, when Logan stepped inside and shouted "Holy shit!"

Then he turned to Scott, "What the hell did you do? And _why_ the hell are you in my office?"

"Scott noticed the light was on in here, and came in to ensure that no one was stealing you giant desk." Emma started with a smile. "Unfortunately, Kitty and I had the same concern a few moments later, and when we walked in, we must have spooked him."

Logan looked back at his filing cabinet and then down to me. "Is that true?" I think the adrenaline had worn off, because the look he gave me then was kind of funny. "Are you alright?"

I noticed Jean looking very concerned in the throng of people and squeezed my eyes shut while I tried to focus on mentally singing a Spice Girls song so that I didn't accidentally project something...

"Can I please go get you a new filing cabinet? Now? Please?" And then I started humming it out loud. Which made me look insane.

He looked back up at Scott and frowned, "Look what you did. You scared the brains right out of her." He looked back at me with a much softer expression and shook his head, "We should take you to see Hank."

"No," I grabbed Logan's arm and shook my head, "I'm fine. I just think that you'll need somewhere to put your paper. And you'll need a new filing cabinet."

I could feel Pete come up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, and I could hear people's voices as they muttered their concerns, but it was all a blur. I just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"There ain't anything open right now. It's 10:30 pm."

"So I'll go to Walmart. They have lots of things at Walmart."

He looked as if he was going to argue with me some more, but instead, he pulled his wallet out and grumbled under his breath as he handed me his "work" credit card and the keys to his truck.

"I don't want anything with that stupid _Hello Kitten_ crap on it."

I rolled my eyes, "It's _Hello Kitty_. Duh."

My stupid comment was enough to let him know that no serious damage had been done and that he could let me go without regret. I mean, aside from the regret of having just given me his credit card. :)

Pete followed me through the bustle of people and insisted he come with me, obviously not totally convinced that I was alright.

It really was very sweet of him, but I seriously wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

I know myself pretty well, and I know I would have blabbed the whole thing to him the instant we were alone in the truck. And I wasn't 100% sure I should be telling anyone anything. I'm still not.

Is that wrong? Should I have told Jean like, right away? I mean, I like Emma. I "like" Scott. But this shit's bad.

Anyway, I cranked the radio in Logan's truck to prevent myself from really thinking and dwelling on anything while I was driving. That's what shopping's for.

As soon as I got into Walmart, I felt myself relax. I mean, I'm not like a huge Walmart fan or anything. But it's a retail location, which is basically like a mall. I'm inherently comfortable in malls. It's like home. I let myself wander a bit, tested out some of the makeup samples on the back of my hand, perused the toy section, wandered around all the cute little baby stuff, and eventually wound up at the general furniture section.

Cheaply made office desks and entertainment centers. That's pretty much all I could see. So I started to look around for someone to ask, and of course, 11 pm isn't exactly their busy time, so I couldn't find anyone. I finally saw some douchey looking guy -who couldn't have been much older than me- wearing a tie and a name tag walking briskly by and managed to flag him down. I told him I needed some help and he gave an irritated sigh before leading me over to one of the little phones they have attached to the support beams. He called someone over to help and _graciously_ (please read with sarcasm) waited with me for someone to arrive.

Now, you'll have to forgive me, because I'm going to exaggerate a little bit. But my eyes LITERALLY went as big as dinner plates. LITERALLY, when "the help" came around the corner and Douche bag tie man instructed the him to assist me, and then belittled him for being a "slacker".

"The help" was then forced to call him Sir, and apologize for taking his smoke break at such a busy time. (again, sarcasm.)

Once douche bag tie man was gone, I could not hold back anymore. I laughed. I laughed harder than I have in years. I laughed so hard, that I may have peed, just a little. And when I was finished, and was wiping away the tears of joy that had sprung from my laughing eyes, I managed to say "Oh my god Remy, I'm sorry. I've had a shitty night, and you just managed to totally turn it around." And then I giggled some more while he gave me a very unamused grin.

"Glad I could help."

That just made me laugh again. "What are you doing here?"

"Working."

"Well duh. But _why_?"

"I enjoy the company." He said with a smile, gesturing in the direction his douche bag tie boss had disappeared in. "Plus, I look good in blue. Right?"

"Oh yeah, totally." I agreed, trying not to crack up again.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here? Did you follow me?"

"Ugh, I wish." I was suddenly reminded of my shitty night and sat down on a box of printer paper. "I walked in on Emma and Scott getting overly familiar, and Scott blew a hole in Logan's file cabinet."

Remy leaned against the shelf with his arms crossed and smiled down at me. "What a stud."

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. I know I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I figured Remy kind of deserved my filling him in. Especially after I laughed at him for almost a full minute without breathing. "So I hightailed it out of there faster than you could say _Hello Kitty_. The file cabinet gave me a good excuse to take off for a while."

"Well, you won't find any here."

I shrugged, because I seriously didn't care one lick about a stupid file cabinet.

"So, here I am thinking that you're off having threesomes with a different set of twins every night, when you're really working _here_."

"I could have been having threesomes." He smirked, "But my break's only fifteen minutes long. That's hardly enough time."

"Why are you working here?"

"I just... am." He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Can't a guy get an honest job for some spending money?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, because we both know where he gets his spending money. And it ain't from no honest job. He sat down next to me on a printer box.

"I... asked _someone_ for a favor and her price for that favor was my working here." He gave me a wry grin. "She's a bit of a masochist."

"Emma?" I furrowed my brow. "You asked _Emma_ for a favor? What could you possibly have asked Emma for? It must have been something pretty big if you went through all this trouble just to-"

Light bulb.

I stared at him, open-mouthed.

"Don't make it a big deal Kitty. It's not."

"It _is_." I said with a nod. "It's a _very_ big deal! You did this for Rogue?"

He silently worked the muscles in his jaw and shook his head, "I know what you're thinking-"

"Yeah. That you're in love with her."

He didn't deny it. He didn't confirm it either, but he didn't deny it.

"I just want her to be happy. If I have to work at a stupid, embarrassing job for a little while to help out a _friend_, then that's a small price to pay."

I snorted. "Friend? Would you do that for me?" I raised an eyebrow. "Would you put up with that dingle-nuts manager, and endure this totally unflattering lighting, and put on that hideous coloured blue smock? For me?"

"The customers suck too. You forgot about that."

"Mmmhmm..." I smiled.

"Just don't tell anyone. Please. Especially not Rogue. I know how you operate Kitty, I want you to promise."

"Alright!"

"Say it."

"I promise! I won't tell anyone. I won't even allude to it, or hint at it in any way, shape or form. I swear."

He stared at me for a moment, probably wondering if it would be easier to trust me, or kill me. Just to be safe. Thankfully, he decided to trust me and he stood up.

"You should get back." He informed me. "It's getting late."

I stood up and nodded, "Plus, Logan's probably worried about his truck. And his credit card."

Remy stared at me before giving me an appreciative nod. "Shit. You must have laid it on real thick."

"Well, I don't want to toot my own horn, but I do play crazy pretty well." I said with a smile.

"No arguments here."

As I drove home from Walmart with a whole new set of secrets, realizing that my brain was trying not to explode with secrets, I realized that I am not the person that others should come to with secrets.

It's just way to stressful.

Not to mention the sudden bought of guilt that I felt as soon as Remy left, realizing that I was partially responsible for his torture by making Rogue go out with someone else.

Trying to make him jealous? What was I thinking? Guys! You have **GOT** to stop me before I do these things! Come on!


	63. I totally rodeo clown'd my way out

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number sixty-three**

I stayed up waiting in the foyer for Rogue to come home from her date. Mostly because my mind was so busy that I just couldn't sleep. I mean, the more I sat and thought about how sucky the situation was for Remy, the more sick I felt. I should have known something was up when Emma hadn't requested anything in return for attempting to help Rogue with her powers. But _no_, Kitty has to be the naive optimist and think that everyone is peaches and sunshine and that nobody actually _wants_ to sleep with Scott! (That last part was a little bit "ranty"...)

I kept hoping that her night had been a total dud, so that at least I could maybe talk Remy up a bit to her. Give the guy another shot, you know? So by the time she got home around quarter after 12, I was pacing around the foyer like a worried parent.

"Well? How'd it go?"

She gave me a smile and shrugged. "Alright. He's really nice." She said as she pulled her feet out of her heels before groaning. "But my dogs are_ barking_. These shoes are sexy but I wonder if it's really worth it."

"What happened? Tell me details!"

"We had fun." She shrugged again. "He wants to take me out dancing. Like _real_ dancing."

"And you're going to go with him?"

"...Yeah, probably. Why are you acting so weird?"

"I've had about three cups of coffee since 11:30." I admitted. "I wanted to make sure I was awake when you got home."

"That's sweet Kit," She bent over and picked up her shoes. "But you didn't-"

The sound of the front door opening and closing stopped her mid-sentence. We both looked up at him, but I was the only one who stared. Rogue looked back at me almost right away.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say I sensed a bit of shyness on her part.

Remy gave her a once-over and then turned his eyes to me, as if mentally "thanking" me for helping to get her ready for the date.

"Emma dressed her." I said, instinctively defending myself before I realized that I was treading on dangerous ground.

He gave me a wry nod and said, "I can tell."

Rogue discreetly rolled her eyes.

"You look like you had fun." He continued, causing me to inwardly wince. I don't want to be in the middle of more fireworks. And I certainly don't want to be the one to set them off.

She put a hand on her hip and frowned, still refusing to look at him. "What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing. _I_ had lots of fun too. With a cute little brunette. Nice body. A little annoying, but we didn't talk long." He shrugged with the slightest hint of a smile. I got the subtext Remy. And I must say; I resent that.

"I'm going to bed." Rogue announced, starting towards the stairs. She hesitated at the bottom for a moment; my bestie radar picked that up. From what I could see, she looked shy _again,_ walking up all those stairs with him watching.

She _should_ be drinking the attention in.

What's up with that?

I looked at Remy and frowned. "_You're_ annoying."

He wasn't even looking at me. He was too busy watching Rogue hurry up the stairs in her spandex skirt to bother hearing me. I quickly followed her up, not really wanting to hang around and converse with him any further.

Mostly because I was _really _starting to pity him. And that's just sad.

I got up to our room and Rogue was in the bathroom, changing and getting ready for bed. When she came out brushing her hair with a frown a few minutes later, I couldn't help but frown back.

"...what's wrong?" I asked carefully.

"I hate my hair." She responded, ripping the brush through her hair. "I don't do _anything_ and I end up with monster tangles like I just went sky diving or something. It's not normal!"

"Don't do that to your hair." My attention was drawn to her shoulder length hair that was bearing the brunt of her anger. "You're going to get horrible split ends."

"I don't care about my stupid hair."

"You should."

She dropped the brush on her bed and plopped down next to it. Now that she was being reasonable, I could talk to her.

"I'm not totally convinced that's what's really bothering you."

She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face while she decided how much she felt like sharing. "I feel bad," She said eventually... hesitantly. "About what I said to Remy earlier."

My eyebrows perked up and I listened silently. I know, right? That's totally hard for me to do. But I did it.

"When I said that Warren is better?" She explained, looking at me, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I know." I nodded for her to continue.

"I was just angry, I didn't _mean_ it." She crossed her arms and her frown deepened. "He just knows what buttons to push to make me flip out."

In Remy's defense, everyone knows what buttons to push to make Rogue flip out.

"And to be perfectly honest, I was relieved that he'd already left when Warren came to pick me up. I really didn't want to be prancing around in front of him dressed up like a Barbie doll. It's like adding insult to injury."

"So, go apologize."

She rolled her eyes, "I can't. If I go down there and apologize, it'll just end up in another giant fight. I'd rather just zip my lip and cut my losses. Next time he tries to goad me into fighting, I'll just smile politely and keep my mouth shut."

I'm sorry, but I don't see that happening.

"And if things end up working out between Warren and I, then we both need to just move on. Right?"

I bit my lips shut for fear that I might let something slip. Instead I shrug nodded silently, and since I still had 3 cups of caffeine coursing through my veins, it probably looked like I was in fast forward.

"Sure I get that. But what if you've really hurt his feelings?"

Or, what if he's out doing something horribly embarrassing just so that you have a shot at touching someone? Someone other than and (according to you) better than him? Ouch.

"I'm sure the little brunette he was with tonight made him feel all better." She said while fluffing her pillow with a little bit more force than really necessary.

"I'm sure she _didn't_." I said with the hint of a grimace.

"I'll think about it. Okay?" She pulled her comforter down and climbed in under the covers. "If the opportunity arises, when I'm sure we won't try to kill one another, I'll apologize."

I muttered that I was sure she would under my breath before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed myself.

She'll apologize when I win the Nobel Peace Prize. I mean, I'm not saying it's an impossibility, just very, very unlikely.

The next morning I literally had to drag my ass out of bed. I don't think I actually fell asleep until somewhere between 2 and 3, thanks to all the caffeine. Anyway, I pulled on my clothes from the night before because I was seriously too tired to coordinate anything new and I trudged downstairs all groggy eyed. Amara and Jubes were eating in their little corner, Jamie was sitting with them. Pete caught my eye and frowned.

"I made you breakfast." He said, gesturing towards a yummy looking omelet. "Come sit down. Are you alright?"

He's seriously the sweetest person in the world. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him so, before assuring him that I was fine.

Rogue came in and wished us all a good morning, casually going over to make some toast when Amara made a little girly squeal.

"Oh my god how was it? Was it fun? Was he nice? What did you eat? What did he eat? I need all the details."

Rogue smiled, "I promise it was all boring business talk." But she was blushing, which made it pretty obvious that she was lying. "Nothing interesting what-so-ever."

"Oh my gosh, you're a dirty liar. Please tell me!" Amara begged.

And then that's when Remy walked in. It's like he's got some kind of bad timing radar.

"I told you: Nothing interesting." Rogue repeated (to her credit, very coolly) as she jammed up her toast.

"So has he decided to join?" Jubilee asked.

Rogue sucked in breath and hesitated, "Not yet..." She dropped her knife in the sink. "We might need to have another meeting about it."

Amara giggled and Rogue took the seat across from me.

"How about you Remy? How was your evening?" Rogue asked, without looking at him. It wasn't done in a petty, comparison kind of way. More like a, "let's change the subject and let Remy gloat for a little while" kind of way. I suppose this was her way of moving on. Showing us all that she was mature enough to talk with Remy about other relationships, without getting crazy.

Sounds like a bad idea, right? That's what I thought too.

Remy looked at me, obviously wondering if her question had some hidden meaning due to me spilling the beans. It didn't. So I shrugged back at him.

"...fine." He said cautiously.

"Just fine?" She said, somewhat stiffly, and I could tell that this was a total effort for her. "No little brunette to brag about?"

This was about the time I could sense the jealousy starting to seep out of her pours as _she_ realized it hadn't been a good idea.

"Well, I'm not one to brag." Remy smiled, causing the two girls at the end of the table to laugh.

"You said she was annoying though right?" Rogue asked. She was starting to come off as jealous. I had to mentally tell her to rein it in a bit.

"A little." Remy said sipping on his coffee, clearly picking up on Rogue's tiny wave of jealousy and deciding to elaborate a little. "But like I said, we didn't talk long. She was really cute though. Peppy. I like women with a little bit of pep. Not too much. There's a fine line between peppy and obnoxious. It was a nice surprise."

I noticed Pete's eyes slide towards me. I have to hand it to him, he's pretty observant to catch on that quickly. I uttered a nervous laugh and squeezed his knee under the table to make him stop looking at me.

"That's nice. Surprises are fun." I said. "Like surprise parties. Who doesn't like a surprise party? Right?" I looked around at Jubes, Amara and Jamie. "Everyone hides with the lights out and then jumps out and shouts "Surprise!" Being scared half to death really makes you feel loved."

Rogue worked the muscles in her jaw in an effort to keep her voice level. "That's bullshit. You don't like peppy women."

"I said a _little bit_. Besides, from my understanding, she was having a rough night. I'd like to think I made her feel all better..." He said the last two words like a creep before giving me an innocent smile and sitting down across from me. Next to Rogue.

Pete looked back at me again with a frown that I took to mean, "You got some serious s'plainin' to do."

"This doesn't bother you... does it?" Remy asked with faux innocence.

It very clearly did. But Rogue was sticking to her whole "take the high road" approach, and she shrugged. "Sit wherever you want."

That's when Jean and Scott entered, which just added to my mounting anxiety. His face grew red as soon as he spotted me, and I scraped my chair back.

"You know what's an awesome idea?" I said to Pete who was still frowning as he watched me. "Breakfast in bed! It's fun! Let's go eat in bed."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at me and I couldn't tell if she wanted to comment on my relationship with Pete already being at the "breakfast in bed stage", or the fact that our breakfast was already half consumed.

"Why do we not just finish here?" Pete said calmly. "I have seen you trip while standing still, Katya. Eating in bed sounds like an unwise choice."

Good point. But that didn't make me feel any better.

Pete eyed me silently for a moment before the frown returned, "Are you wearing the same clothes from last night?"

Cripes. I know we have some underlying trust issues, but you can't seriously think I'd sleep with Remy, Pete. Seriously.

I didn't get to answer because Logan strolled into the kitchen and frowned when he saw me. "Well? Did you pick out a new file cabinet?"

"No." And then took a huge bite of my breakfast. "It was Walmart. What do you expect?" I noticed both Rogue and Remy look at me, except Remy had a warning look on his face. "I didn't even bother asking anyone, I just got back in the truck and drove home. I didn't talk to _anyone_. Geeze... who needs a new filing cabinet at eleven o'clock at night anyway?" I chuckled and looked at Pete, "Right?" He was still frowning. I looked back at Logan and frowned. "And if you want one so bad, you should go get one yourself!" I stood up and scarfed down the rest of my breakfast. "Why would you make me go do it for you? I almost had my head blown off! I should have been debriefed or checked out or something! What is _wrong_ with you?"

Logan's frown turned into a confused stare as I hurried out the door as fast as I could.

I felt it was necessary. Like a rodeo clown who distracts the angry bull so the rider can get out of the ring in one piece. In this case, I was the rodeo clown_ and_ the rider. And there were at least four potentially angry bulls in that ring.

I think I made out pretty well.

As long as you don't factor in having to explain myself to these people later.


	64. Disinfectant Wipes Not Required Yet

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number sixty-four**

After I scurried away from the kitchen, I managed to keep myself busy with some small projects that Professor X had piled in my "in" basket. That's not a literal "in" basket, since I don't have an office. They were stacked up on my desk, but whatever. That's not important. What_ is_ important, is that I was busy working on the computer for a good couple of hours. Once I was finished with the easy schmeasy tasks, I worked up the courage to hurry down to the Danger Room, hoping that Logan could squeeze me in for a session.

Also hoping that he'd be so impressed with my initiative that he'd totally forget the fact that I crazied out on him earlier.

When I walked through the automatic doors, he glanced up at me and let out a breath. "Kitty."

"Do you have room for me? I feel like punching things."

He looked up at me again and the shock was very evident on his face. I don't generally _ask_ to be tortured by computer generated people, but I was really hoping to keep busy as long as possible. He shrugged the shock away and looked back down at whatever file it was he'd been reading when I came in, "Sure." He said casually, "Go get changed and let me know when you're ready."

I gave him a nod and turned to leave.

"Hey half pint."

I stopped and looked back at him and he frowned.

"You didn't go in my office with Emma, did you."

I blinked at him silently and he shook his head. "Do I wanna know what really happened?"

"No. You definitely do not."

His frown deepened and he looked back to his file.

"You should probably invest in a lock though." I said as I turned around to leave, muttering that it wouldn't hurt to invest in some disinfectant wipes too.

Before the doors wooshed shut behind me I heard him groan, "Ah, Christ."

My DR session was hell, but worth enduring to eat up an extra hour. Once I was finished, I found myself wishing it had lasted longer as I neared the rec room.

I rounded the corner and instantly regretted it.

Emma. I should have known I got off too easily.

She smiled at me as if nothing was wrong and bid me good morning. After some slight hesitation on my part, I decided that pretending that nothing was wrong suited me just fine. After all, I wasn't exactly upset with _her_. Emma was just being Emma. Take it or leave it.

I sat down next to her on the couch, glancing over at the newspaper she held, and exchanging some pleasantries about its weather predictions for the week.

Finally I let out a deep breath and shook my head. "Okay, I just have to ask: What the hell?"

She smirked and neatly folded up the newspaper, tossing it on the coffee table. "I'm pretty impressed, you almost went 2 minutes before being nosy."

"I am not being nosy." I frowned. "I think I deserve some type of an explanation."

"For what? Walking into a room unannounced and interrupting us?"

"I knocked! Sure, it was while I was opening the door, but it still counts! Besides, you were in Logan's office. Why where you in Logan's office?"

"We figured no one would look there." She rolled her eyes. "Obviously we didn't take _you_ into account."

"How long has this been going on?"

She sighed the way she does when I'm starting to annoy her. "Nothing is _going on_ Kitty. Nothing has happened." She shrugged and added "Yet."

"So you haven't like, done the nasty?" I said with a grimace. "In Logan's office?"

Emma laughed, "No. But it would be nice to see that giant desk he has put to good use."

It already has a good use. It's used to intimidate. Just like super villains with their spinney chairs and fluffy cats.

"I don't know Emma... you were making some pretty serious bedroom eyes at one another. Why should I believe you?"

"I have no reason to lie to you. I could just as easily wipe it from your memory, but then we wouldn't have the chance to indulge in awkward conversations about it." She smiled wryly. "Besides, I know you have some moral issues with memory replacement."

"Oh, so you'll respect my moral issues with memory replacement, but not with adultery."

"Yes, that sounds about right."

"And what about Jean?"

"What_ about_ Jean?" Emma frowned. "If she'd had taken better care of her relationship, than maybe her boyfriend would have less of a wandering eye. He's simply exploring his options. He's bored. He wants to move on, but he's used to the security of being in a relationship."

"Listen, Jean's not exactly my favorite person, but you can't do this to her. You have to make him choose Emma."

For a split second, her confidence looked slightly shaken. Like, maybe she's not sure he'd choose in her favour...?

I totally do not understand how Scott Summers can score two hotties in one life time. I'm sorry, but it's not adding up. It's not like he's unattractive or anything... it's just that he's Scott. That's all the explanation necessary

"You haven't told anyone yet, have you?"

I stared at her. On the one hand, she deserved to be bad mouthed and judged. But on the other hand... Emma was the only person who was nice to me when everyone else was bad mouthing and judging _me_. Sure, I might just be a source of entertainment to her, but something in me wants to believe that she thinks of me as a friend. And I don't imagine Emma Frost has too many of those. She strikes me as more of a "lone wolf" type.

"I won't tell anyone."

Aside from Remy. Whom I already told. After bumping into him at his new job. Which you made him get. Geeze Emma, you make it so hard to like you sometimes.

I was thinking about calling her out on that too, when I realized that Remy never acted differently around Emma. He didn't seem resentful towards her or anything, and was always chatting with her. I say chat very loosely. Emma and Remy don't "chat" like normal people. They basically flirt, with no flirtatious intentions. They flirt for the sake of flirting. They flirt, just to hear themselves flirt. They flirt for sport... or practice. I don't know why, but it's gross.

Anyway, my point is, Remy seemed fine with the deal he'd made with Emma. And if he was fine with it, then I certainly wasn't going to kick up a stink. No thank you. I've got enough on my plate.

I was going to attempt to change the subject when she craned her neck to look behind us at the doorway.

I turned to see who she was looking at and instantly broke out into a deep blush when I saw Pete. I stood up and held my hands out,

"Okay, let me explain."

"You are the annoying brunette who was with Remy last night." He said, showing me where to start my explanation.

"Well, annoying is subjective. I mean, _I_ don't think I'm annoying. And why would you instantly assume that an annoying brunette would be me? Do you think I'm annoying?"

Instead of an answer, I got a slow blink and a jaw clench, and Emma chuckled. I'm not sure I wanted to hear the answer anyway.

"Okay, scratch that." I waved a hand in the air. "Yes, I was with Remy last night. But only for like fifteen minutes, and he told me himself that is not enough time to do anything in."

Pete raised an eyebrow and I shook my head before trying to back pedal. "That came out wrong. I ran into him, in Walmart."

Now Emma laughed. I haven't known Emma very long, but I don't imagine too many things can make her laugh _that_ hard.

"What was Remy doing at a Walmart at eleven o'clock at night?" She asked once her laughter slowed down.

"Oh I don't know," I said sarcastically. "Looking for condoms?"

I looked back up at Pete seriously, "Not for me." I added, just for clarification.

I'm sure he believed me, but Emma's silent laughter was not helping. I gave her a sharp look and projected at her as loudly as I could.

"Fine, I'll go!" She stood up and rolled her eyes. "You could have just asked nicely."

As soon as Pete assured me that Emma was out of earshot, I told him everything.

Mostly everything.

Everything that happened in Walmart. I try to keep _most _of my promises. Sometimes. Besides, Pete doesn't count, he's like my better half.

"So he was only using you to make Rogue jealous."

"Yes. And to make me immensely uncomfortable. He gets a kick out of that."

Pete smirked and I pointed at him warningly, "Don't you dare say _I told you so_. Don't even think it."

He nodded with his smirk still firmly in place and pulled me in for a hug.

"There are a few things I am wondering." I could feel his voice rumbling in his chest as he spoke. "Does this mean that Remy is still a Gigolo?"

"You just couldn't resist, could you." I muttered into his shirt.

"Is Rogue _wantable_ again?"

I pulled back far enough to look up at him. "That is _totally_ a word."

"You have good intentions Katya, I will give you that much." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and added, "But are you finished helping now?"

"Oh my god, I am_ so_ finished." I groaned, "That girl is 100% on her own. I mean... unless she like, _asks_ for my help."

He smiled down at me with a look that made my insides feel like jelly. "I hope Rogue knows what a good friend she has."

"I'm sure she does. I try to remind her at least once a day." I said with a grin.

I am soooo lucky that I have a man who is willing to put up with my shenanigans. And he's super hot too.


	65. Whole new meaning for the word Brainwash

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number sixty-five**

It's been a few regular, boring old days around here. Thankfully. Remy had the past two nights off work, so I didn't have to feel constantly worried for him that _someone _would make a surprise trip to Walmart and discover his secret identity. Jean's been pretty busy with the Professor, so I'm assuming that Scott and Emma were busy with each other.

Barf.

Either way, it meant that I didn't have to see them. Which was totally fine by me. Also, I've been totally true to my no meddling vow. I haven't even been tempted. Yuck. The very thought of it makes me break out into a cold sweat.

This evening was not my night to make dinner, but I like to hover around the kitchen sometimes, just to make sure that whomever is making dinner, is making something Kitty approved.

Not that I'd have any say in it.

Anyway, I poked my head in on Kurt while he was mixing something in a bowl and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

He smiled, "Chicken Parmesan with Caesar salad, and green beans."

I made a face and he rolled his eyes, "You only say that because the last time you ate chicken it made you pregnant. I promise I won't make you pregnant."

Okay, I couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks Kurt. I really appreciate that."

"Any time."

"Did you need a hand with anything?" He looked around the kitchen before shaking his head. "No, I've got it under control."

I sauntered into the kitchen to watch him dip some raw chicken into his home made batter. "When the heck did you get so good at cooking?"

He shrugged, "I like to watch cooking shows. And Amanda likes when I cook for her."

"You've been spending a lot more time with her lately, haven't you? I hardly ever see you around here anymore."

"Yes." He said simply with a smile. Kurt doesn't blush because of his fuzzy blue complexion, but I'm assuming he would have if he could have. "We're planning on going on vacation together."

My eyebrows perked up, "Wow. That's serious."

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Can I ask you a... somewhat personal question?"

Kurt eyed me cautiously before nodding. Seriously Kurt, I'm not going to ask about your sex life. Ew.

"Do her parents know about..." I gestured toward his furry blue hand. "You?"

"Yes. I didn't want to tell them at first, but Amanda insisted. She was sure they'd be fine with it, but that they deserved to know that their future offspring might end up looking a little... different."

"Future offspring?" My eyebrows raised up even further into my hairline. "That's _really_ serious."

"Well, she was right. They were definitely shocked at first, but very understanding. They trust her judgment. They know that Amanda wouldn't settle for just anybody."

I smiled at him, "You're definitely not _just anybody_."

This was another "blush if he could" situation. "Thanks Kitty."

We stayed in comfortable silence while I watched Kurt sprinkle the Parmesan cheese over his finished product and pop it in the oven.

"Can I ask you another question?" I asked while he wiped the counters clean.

"Shoot."

"What do you think about Remy?"

He froze, mid wipe. "How do you mean?"

"Well, I seem to recall the phrase, "floozy by association" being used when it was thought that _I_ was the floozy."

He nodded silently... sheepishly, and I took that as an apology.

"But now that you know it was Rogue and not me... As a brother, what do you think?"

He resumed wiping, silently at first, before he let out a breath. "I don't know."

I tilted my head to the side and frowned. "Why not?"

"Much like Amanda's parents, I trust _Rogue's_ judgment. She's no dummy. But..." He grimaced. "Remy?"

I laughed, "True."

"Did he treat you well while you were fake dating?" He asked with a laugh in his voice. "Hold fake doors open, and pay for fake dinners?"

"Oh of course. He was always a fake gentleman."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, now that she's dating _Warren_." He said his name with a dreamy smile and I totally snort laughed. Even though I didn't want to. I could not help it. "Besides, I don't really think they were ever _that_ serious. And they both seem to be "Happier" now." He said happier with air quotes. "I over heard Remy telling Hank that he'd miss his arm sling because "chicks dig it". Apparently, women like it when you're wounded and pathetic. I'm sure he's had plenty of willing... nurses, with that fractured arm. They're probably both better off now, in more ways than one."

Unsure of how else to respond, I grunted.

"Don't you agree?"

"I don't know anymore." I shrugged. "I think they really cared about each other."

He squinted at me, "Really?"

"Really."

"Like how _really_?" He looked at me seriously and I pursed my lips together.

I'm not meddling, I refuse to meddle. I've given up the craft.

"Really really." Was all I said after a few beats of silence. That's as far as I go. I swear.

"I didn't think that was possible for Remy." He mumbled.

"He's not so bad. In fact, I'd even cautiously say that he's kind of a good guy. Just don't tell him I said that." I shook my head emphatically, "He'd probably kill me just to prove me wrong."

This had Kurt laughing. I wasn't so sure I was joking.

Once dinner was served, things got slightly more uncomfortable. Remy was working, so I didn't have to worry about that, but Jean wasn't. So she and Scott were sitting all the way at the other end of the table from Emma. Who just-so-happened to be sitting across the table from Pete and I.

Giving me a perfect view of both of them. And this would have been fine with me, if Emma wasn't a telepath.

Use your imaginations people.

I nibbled away at the chicken, paying Kurt a halfhearted compliment on how tasty it was, which made him laugh at me. Again.

Listen, _you_ get food poisoning and then see how easy it is to go on as if it never happened. I'll never look at chicken the same way again, I swear.

Anyway, Tabby was saying something flirtatious to Kurt (which did not help the mounting nausea caused by the chicken) when Scott scraped his chair back suddenly as if he'd just learned that the chicken was rigged to explode, and excused himself with a bright red face.

I looked back at Emma and saw the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

Ew Emma. At the dinner table? Really?

I grimaced when she looked up at me and swallowed back another wave of nausea. "You know, I'm not really feeling 100%. I think maybe I should go... away."

Rogue knit her brow and asked if I was okay. Of course I'm okay, I just need to go scrub my brain clean. I smiled politely and made up some believable excuse before hurrying off to my room.

I _DEFINITELY_ do not want to know what Emma was thinking. Thank God I'm not a telepath.


	66. I Love Lamp

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number sixty-six**

I was just chilling out in my room, waiting for the wave of nausea to pass when Rogue hurried in. She bypassed me and went straight to the bathroom. Not in like "get outta my way, I gotta pee" kind of way. More like a "I'm in a hurry, so don't bug me right now" kind of way.

When she emerged with a brush in one hand and a mascara wand in the other, I sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"Help."

It took me a moment to understand what was going on, but when I did, I gasped. "Oh my gosh! Your second date's tonight!"

She gave me an impatient smile and repeated her plea for help.

I wasted absolutely no time in getting straight to work. I plopped her down on her bed and pulled out all my makeup brushes and supplies... a few of hers... and began dabbing and mixing. I wish she'd let me put her make up on without wearing gloves, but she's such a spaz.

"Why do you use brushes?" She said, trying not to move her face while I applied the foundation. "I have a bunch of those sponge thingies."

I scoffed, "Rogue, your face is like a canvas. I am making it beautiful. You wouldn't see Pete using _sponges_."

She rolled her eyes but didn't press any further, since I'm sure she knew there was no sense in arguing with me over it. "How are things with you and Pete? Still peachy?"

"Yes," I smiled. "I like him a lot. I really really like him a lot."

Rogue tried not to smile for the benefit of the makeup application.

"Have you two said the magic _L_ word yet?"

"Lamps?"

She bit her lips together and shut her eyes so I could sweep on some colour. "Not that one."

"No, we haven't said the magic _L_ word." I put her eyeliner on with some trouble thanks to the stupid latex gloves. "Tell me about Warren. What do you think of him?"

She was silent for a moment before letting out a breath, "He's really nice. Super friendly, which you wouldn't expect from someone who was raised with so much money I guess."

"Do you... like him?"

"Yeah." She said with a shrug. "What's not to like?"

I painted Rogue's lips with some soft mauve lipstick and applied her mascara, deciding that it was best for my no meddling stance if I just kept myself busy and kept my mouth shut.

"I mean, I know what you're thinking." She continued without my help, "You're probably thinking that I'm on the rebound. But that's so far from the truth."

I nodded silently while I blushed her up. "You're all done." I gave her a tight smile in the mirror, grateful that I was finished and didn't have time to have any temptation to press for more information.

She admired my work and thanked me with a big grin before hurrying off to get dressed in her mini skirt and tights, and boots that tie all the way up to her knees. And slouchy top. I swear, no matter what she wears, she looks bad ass. It's not fair. If I wore that, everyone would laugh at me, and I'd probably end up with a run in my tights.

Runs are not bad ass. Unless they're supposed to be there.

Anyway, she looked great. She gave me a cute little wave and told me not to wait up before she zipped off. I was left sitting there, staring at the closed door, feeling a little bit of pity towards Remy. She actually_ liked_ Warren. I mean, she didn't get all gooey over it and she didn't give me details, but for Rogue, that's pretty normal.

And at this very moment, Remy was probably stuck listening to some old person whine to him about the price of socks.

Before I had the chance to start feeling too sorry for Remy, there was a knock at my door, and Pete poked his head in with a concerned frown.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," I said with a sad smile. "It's the chicken. I'm still too chicken to eat it."

He smiled and let himself in, coming to sit next to me on the bed. "What else is wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." I said fairly convincingly with a shrug, "I just helped Rogue get ready for her date, which is totally fun for me."

He was silent for a moment before he took my hand and helped me up to my feet. "I have to run an errand. Do you want to come?"

"Okay, sure." I grabbed my purse and he led us out the door.

It wasn't until we pulled into the parking lot that I actually realized where we where. That was when I furrowed my brow at him.

"Why are we here?"

He laughed as he shut the ignition off and turned to face me. "You are feeling sorry for Remy."

I pressed my lips together. "I wasn't meddling."

His eyes smiled and he shook his head. "I know. You are trying very hard." Without explaining himself any further, he got out, walked around the car to my door and helped me out.

"Okay, so you still haven't explained why we're at Walmart."

"I need some supplies."

"Here? Don't you have like, an art supply place or something that you shop at?"

Pete's grin grew and he gently squeezed my hand, "Yes, but I can buy paint thinner anywhere."

"Pete, I don't want to run into Remy." I said when we walked through the automatic doors into the harsh, glaring, florescent light.

"Sure you do." He nudged me along while I processed the fact that my boyfriend knows me better than I know myself.

I'm starting to wonder if maybe he's a secret telepath. More realistically, he's just super observant.

"You like taking care of people." He explained further, "You want to make sure that Remy is okay, yes?"

"Well I'm sure he's _okay_." I muttered, not really wanting to argue with him because he was pretty much 100% right. I just wouldn't have put it exactly like that.

"You want to keep him company and make sure he is not miserable."

Yes. Even though I'm sure my company would be the main source of his misery. Pete left me to find his paint thinner and I migrated towards the clothes section.

And then I saw him. Coming out of the change room. The women's change room, blue smock and all, ahead of a very satisfied looking, leggy brunette.

Our eyes met and to my astonishment, he smiled and gave me a wave.

"Well, at least I know he's not miserable." I mumbled under my breath.

When I finally reached him, I noticed the shockingly long line at the desk. Shockingly long because it was 10 pm, which is not exactly prime time to be clothes shopping at Walmart unless you're featured on a very unflattering website depicting various people who shop at Walmart.

None of these people looked like they belonged on said website.

"Geeze... you look busy tonight." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice because the first thought that popped into my head was that the male Gigolo business was picking up.

"What can I say, I have a gift." He shrugged, before helping the next young lady into her dressing room with a handful of bras.

I looked back at the leggy brunette who was almost out of sight and Remy seemed to pick up my train of thought. "Her zipper was stuck. She needed my help."

"Yeah, I bet she did."

He gave me that shit eating grin that I love to hate and a woman in a purple dress stopped next to him with her hair piled in one hand and her dress unzipped all the way down to her lower back.

"Could you do me?" She asked, pointing to her backside.

I swear to God, she actually said it.

"Of course, Chere." He said with that stupid smoldering eye screw look.

I seriously had to clap my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud, and when the purple dress lady scurried away to admire herself in the mirror, I snorted. "Do you work on commission or something? Because you are seriously laying it on thick."

"Aw minette, this is just my natural charm." And he gave me a look of very sincere offense. As if.

Pete came to a stop next to me and commented on how busy it was. Remy's back stiffened and the playfulness disappeared from his stare directed at me.

"Oh come _on_." I frowned. "You made it sound like we were hooking up, I had to tell Pete the truth. You kind of backed me into a corner, dumbass."

"Your secret is safe." Pete assured Remy, as if he had to.

Remy helped another woman -slightly on the cougar side- into a change room and then turned back to us with a frown. "It better be. This shit's embarrassing."

"I think that's the point." I said. Duh.

"I think it is very admirable of you." Pete gave Remy a nod. "I do not think you should feel any shame in helping someone you love."

"That's easy for you to say. I'd be numb to shame too if I were in love with _Kitty_."

Geeeeze!

I gave him a swift punch in the shoulder which only caused him to smile, as if he barely even felt my attempt at inflicted pain.

Bra lady poked her head out and requested Remy's assistance with sizing and he broke out into a wide grin.

"Duty calls."

And then he disappeared into the change room.

"I think I should be disturbed that he's enjoying this so much." I said with a frown. "But a little part of me is happy that he's not miserable. Just a small, tiny part."

Pete kissed my temple and murmured "When you are happy, I am happy." into my ear.

_Swoon_, right?

We headed back home after that, and I took Rogue's advice, falling asleep in my comfy cozy bed instead of waiting up for her.

Of course, I didn't realize I wasn't waiting up for her until the sound of the patio door quietly sliding shut woke me up.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, unable to make them focus well enough to see the clock. "What time is it?"

"A little after three thirty." She whispered, sitting down on her bed to unlace her boots.

"Holy crap!" I was a little bit more awake at this point. "In the morning?"

I'm sure Rogue was rolling her eyes at me in the dark, but all I could see her doing was pulling out her earrings. "Yes, and if Logan asks, I've been with you since one. Okay?"

"And what makes you so sure he'd believe _me_?"

"Because you're his flavour of the month."

Wow. Okay. What? My stunned silence made Rogue feel the need to elaborate, thank God.

"You're his current favorite. Last month it was Jubilee. The month before that it was Jean. You know how he is."

I grunted while Rogue changed as quickly as humanly possible and slipped under her covers.

"Where the heck did you guys go?"

"Different clubs. It turns out that Warren is on most of the VIP lists. I was a VIP by association."

"How nice for you." I muttered, rolling over to face my back to her so I could try to go back to sleep.

"He's got tickets to see a real Broadway play tomorrow, and he asked me."

I turned back to face Rogue, even though I could barely see her in the dark. "Two dates in two days? That sounds a little clingy."

"We're not in the eighth grade anymore Kitty," Rogue sighed, "Those stupid rules of dating don't apply to adults."

"Whatever. Two weeks ago you totally would have agreed with me."

"Well, two weeks ago I wasn't seeing anyone."

"So does this mean you're officially seeing each other?"

She was silent for a moment before she said, "Maybe."

I didn't say anything more, partially because if everyone is content with the situation the way it is, then I'm content with it. But I was silent mostly because I was dead tired.

I mean, it was almost four in the morning. Come on.


	67. The Unknown Dake: That's the worst kind

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number sixty-seven**

_I_ was not the one who over slept this morning, which is a pretty big accomplishment in the Kitty/Rogue room. Rogue dragged her ass out of bed after hitting her snooze button 4 times. Do the math people. 4x9=36. She slept in for 36 minutes. And as a result she was about 26 minutes late for the Danger Room session.

And she wonders why she's not Logan's favorite.

To his credit, he didn't flip out at her like, right in the moment or anything. He calmly requested that the two of us stay behind after the session was over.

Now she's totally dragged me into this crap.

Once everyone had left, he stared at her for what felt (to me) like a year and a half. They literally stared at one another, not blinking, not speaking, just staring, for a year and a half. Finally Logan said, "What time is your curfew?"

Rogue crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow, "You gettin' senile in your old age?"

All I could do was shake my head at her. Rogue, I love you, but you can be a stupid, stupid woman sometimes.

Logan took a slow breath and looked at me. "When did she get home?"

My mouth dropped open and I said, "Well, it was... so long ago. I don't remember a specific _time_ per se."

Now, before you guys are all up in arms because I'm not covering for my bestie, hear me out:

I am Logan's favorite.

I think that's all the explanation really needed. I mean, when am I ever going to have such a status again? Maybe when I leave the mansion for good. Right?

So, you have to understand the type of tough spot I was in. On the one hand, my bestie. And on the other, the man who makes me run extra laps when I laugh too long at a joke.

Logan did his "close your eyes and it'd be sexy, if you didn't know that it was coming from Logan" growl and I winced. "I'm pretty sure my alarm clock said sometime before one?" I looked at Rogue. "Is that right?"

"That sounds right to me."

Logan took a step towards Rogue, "This is your warning. When I catch you -and trust me. I will eventually- you will pay."

He waved his hand to dismiss us from his presence, but before I could get my ass fully out the door he hollered "Kitty, you were looking a little sluggish out there today. Why don't you do an extra dozen laps. Just for the hell of it?"

Oh poo. So much for being the favorite.

Once my BAKERS DOZEN laps were completed, and I'd showered and changed, I took to pouting in my room while actually getting some work done. I had my laptop set up on my bed, which is totally horrible for your back, but makes the whole experience feel less like work, and I was busy at work when there was a knock on the door.

Pete opened the door when I hollered for him to come in, and he gave me a smile. "You must have upset Logan."

"_I_ didn't do anything. Rogue upset Logan and I got caught in the crossfire." I sat up straight on my bed and glanced at the laptop under Pete's arm. "What's up?"

"I have a favor to ask you." He lifted his laptop up slightly and gave me a sheepish grin. "I cannot download Skype."

Oh my god he's the cutest. "Of course! Just set it on my desk."

"It is embarrassing that I do not understand computers yet."

"Don't be embarrassed Pete. I can totally teach you." I tossed a hand in the air and shrugged. "Who did you want to Skype with?"

"My sister, Illyana."

"Aww that's so sweet!" I cooed.

"I was hoping she could meet you."

Silence. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Then I started to stammer, "That's a big deal..."

"You do not wish to meet her?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just-" I sighed. "What if she doesn't like me? I'm kind of an acquired taste you know."

Pete smiled. "_I_ think you taste very good."

I snorted and then giggled with a (I'm assuming) very noticeable blush.

He crossed the room and came to a seat next to me on the bed. "You do not need to be worried Katya. Besides," He added, sort of nervously glancing away. "I think it is important for my sister to meet the woman I love."

"I know that Pete, I'm not saying it's not important for us to meet, I just know how- the woman you what now?"

He gave me a small smile. "Love."

There were oh so many things rushing through my head, and yet, I couldn't figure out which one to say. Finally, I snapped out of my daze and put my hand over his.

"I love you too." I smiled. "A lot."

And then he kissed me. A slow, deep kind of kiss. A "knock your socks off" kind of kiss. I've never been kissed like that before. I put my hands on his rock solid shoulders and I felt him put a hand on my waist. I was so caught up in the moment that I pulled him down on the bed, and I'm thinking he was pretty caught up too, because I felt his warm hand slip under the hem of my shirt. I slid my arm around his neck and pulled him in even closer, if that was at all possible. His hand slowly inched upwards under my shirt until (wouldncha know it) the door swung open.

"Thanks for covering for me with Logan Kit-" And then Rogue recoiled in horror and shielded her eyes.

When she was sure we were "presentable" (her words, not mine) she peeked over her hand. "Next time, maybe put a sock on the door or something."

I blushed and Pete pressed his lips together in a thin smile. "Good advice."

He excused himself and gave me a peck on the cheek, and when our door was closed and Rogue and I were alone, she beamed at me.

"Looks like_ someone_ was tryin' to slide into third base."

I crossed my arms and willed myself not to blush again, "Is there something you wanted?"

She rolled her eyes, complaining that I'm no fun before thanking me for helping with Logan. "And as a thanks, I want you to come shopping with me. I need something to wear... I don't have anything that won't make me stick out like a sore thumb. Broadway plays are classy, right? I don't have any classy shit."

I snorted at her very obvious observation. "Yeah sure, I'll go shopping with you."

She was discussing the _type_ of elegant look she thought Warren would like when her cell phone interrupted her. She glanced at it and told me it was Warren.

Yippee.

"Hey Warren- I had a lot of fun last night too-" She grinned. "No, I didn't get in too much trouble- Thanks for taking me-" She her brow pinched together slightly but her smile remained the same. "I'm looking forward to tonight-" Her grin grew a little bit stale. "Oh?" Her grin went a little bit more stale. "Vegas?" And then her grin disappeared. "Of course- No that's... I completely understand.- Yeah, for sure. Let me know when you get back in town."

And then she hung up. She stood motionless for a minute, and then she flopped down, belly first, on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

She mumbled something that was muffled by the pillow, but sounded to me like "I'm so stupid."

"What's going on?" I frowned, sitting at the foot of her bed.

She mumbled something else that I couldn't make out, so she rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"They weren't dates Kitty. None of them."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, they weren't dates! I don't know what they were... maybe he really was just interested in joining up." She groaned "Oh _God_..." And then she rolled back onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow again.

"Are you sure they weren't dates? What did he say?"

"He said that he had lots of fun last night, and that he's really sorry, but that he'll have to cancel for tonight because he just met a smoking hot Pussycat Doll who invited him to go to Vegas with her for the weekend. Then he called me a real pal, and said he knew I'd understand."

Yikes.

"...Which one?"

"What?"

"Which Pussycat Doll?"

"I don't... Kitty I don't (effing) know. What- that's a stupid question."

Yeah, okay. I'll give her that one. Eventually I patted her leg and said, "Rogue, I feel awful... I'm so sorry."

"Why? It's not like you set us up or anything." She snorted.

... gulp.

"I can't believe how stupid I am."

I sat with my lips sealed shut because I couldn't think of anything to say. You know, other than like, "Yeah, I did set you up, kind of." But I knew that wouldn't go over so well.

"You're not stupid Rogue." I said softly. "Did you... did you _really_ like him?"

She rolled onto her side and shrugged, "I guess. I mean, he's not really my type. Too... blonde. And put together." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I guess not."

I frowned.

"I just... guess I liked thinking that someone out there still wanted me." She scoffed lightly and shook her head. "Like anyone could ever really want me." She muttered.

"Rogue, that's not true."

"Of course it is." She chewed her lip. "Y'know, I get replaced like that." And she snapped her fingers. She frowned thoughtfully for a moment before pushing herself to a seated position. "And he said something else, really weird. I thanked him for taking me last night, and he said "Any friend of Emma's is a friend of mine." What does _that_ mean? I barely even tolerate Emma, I'd hardly call her a friend." She thought about it for a moment, "How does he even know that I _know_ Emma?"

"Ohhhh..." I said, quickly trying to think up an excuse. "He probably just knows that Emma's here and assumes you're friends. Right? I wouldn't read too far into it. I mean, you shouldn't. Don't like, ask her or anything."

Rogue knit her brow at me. "That still doesn't make any sense. You don't think she would have tried to set us up or something, do you? Why would she do that?" She pushed herself off the bed and was at the door. "She keeps trying to "help" me, what is that bitch up to?"

I followed Rogue the whole way, trying to convince her that she was just emotionally unstable and over reacting. I don't think she was listening. When she found Emma she scowled.

"You!"

"Oh, well hello to you too." Emma said pleasantly.

"Why do you keep trying to help me!" She shouted. "You made Warren call me! Didn't you!"

Emma glanced at me and I gave her a wide eyed look, silently pleading with her to not rat me out. She sighed and flipped her hand loosely, "_Made_ is a very harsh word. You might say, requested. Or convinced."

Rogue clenched her hands and growled, "I knew it! What is your sick obsession with me? Why do you insist on trying to help me? With my powers, with my love life... what is your deal?"

Emma looked at me again and let out a deep breath "You know, I have enough of my own junk to deal with, this is getting ridiculous." She looked back at Rogue, "Why don't you go take a trip down to Walmart. Perhaps some answers will present themselves to you."

I crossed my arms and glared at Emma. "I highly doubt any _answers_ would be presenting themselves."

She smiled. "No, that's true. You'll probably have to look for him."

Rogue let out a frustrated grunt. "What the Sam Hill are you talking about?"

"Nothing. She's just trying to rodeo clown you."

I probably should have explained what that meant, because Rogue just frowned at me and then marched towards the front door. I followed after her and tried to convince her not to go to Walmart. I mean, look how pissed she was at Emma for "helping". Imagine how pissed she might be at Remy.

Exactly.

"Are you hiding something?" Rogue stopped at Scotts car door with his key in hand and narrowed her eyes at me. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No!" I lied.

"Good." She climbed into the car. "Then you can come with me and help me figure out what the hell Emma's talking about."

Oh... goody.


	68. Walmart is a magical place

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number sixty-eight**

We were silent the entire trip to Walmart, which is generally not usual for us. I mean, it's never really usual for me to be silent, but Rogue and I in the car together are usually pretty chatty.

When we pulled into the parking lot, I felt my pulse skyrocket. My hands got all sweaty and I could feel my heart beating in my ears. While we were walking up to the doors, I rationalized with myself that Walmart is a very big place, and it would be totally hard to find one person in the midst of it all, especially if you didn't know where to look. Which I kind of did. But maybe Remy was having a smoke break. Right?

Rogue stopped in the middle of the entry way and glanced around. "Alright, what's so special about this place?"

"Well, they have super low prices, and sometimes the greeters hand out happy face stickers."

Clearly in no mood to tolerate my stupid jokes, she glared at me and started walking off to the left. Away from the clothes. Thank God.

"What if Emma is just trying to distract you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, what if this is all just a wild goose chase? And she's just doing this for her own amusement." Rogue stopped.

"That does sound like something she would do."

"Totally. Like in old Western movies, when they shoot at someone's feet and shout "dance bitch!" just for fun."

She blinked at me and then continued moving. "I don't know what kind of old Western movies you've been watching Kit, but I've never heard Clint Eastwood say that."

"You get my point though." I sighed, still trying to keep up with her quick pace. "We don't even know what we're looking for Rogue."

She stopped again and stepped in front of me. "Is that really true? Because I can tell when you're lying Kit. And your not really convincing me."

"I'm not supposed to meddle." Was all I said.

"Emma said _him_. I'm looking for a him. Who is it? Is Warren here?" She looked around over my shoulder. "Why would Warren be here?"

"I'm not supposed to meddle. I don't know anything." Rogue frowned and started back towards the entrance. "Did you give up? I think that's a wise choice."

"No, I'm going to ask someone at customer service to page Warren over the intercom."

I was going to tell her that that was a stupid idea when she slowed down. "What the hell's all that about?"

I followed her line of sight and my eyes widened at the sight of the long line of women at the change room. There were at least 10 chicks. _At least_.

"Oh! They must be doing a bra sizing or something. You know how stores do that sometimes, help you get the right size and stuff."

Rogue glanced at me and then back to the line, not looking totally convinced. So, I did what any rational person would do in my situation.

I started talk-singing to Katy Perry's E.T.

Loudly.

"I think we should go, a different direction." Yes, I sang that. "So a-vert your eyes... I'm ready to go, get me out of this lighting!" There may have been some minor dancing too.

"Kitty, what the hell are you doing?" Rogue hissed.

"This, way. Th-th-this way. I think we should go now, cause it's getting late out. Come, please. C-c-come please. Please just follow me so, that we can get go-ing."

Weird Al, eat your heart out.

But unfortunately, this rodeo clown attempt did not work. She just started walking faster to try to get the hell away from me.

And then suddenly, she stopped. I bumped into the back of her and stopped my singing when I saw the reason why she'd stopped so suddenly.

"What the (eff)?"

He must have some type of Rogue selective hearing, because his eyes darted towards us and he froze too.

Sure, he hears her swearing, but my singing might as well have been calming ambient noise.

Three frickin' deer, caught in the frickin' headlights. And then he looked at me and narrowed his eyes dangerously. This wasn't the same kind of look he gave me when he saw I was with Pete. This was like, assessing the different ways he could kill me in that instant, with as little damage to the surrounding area as possible.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rogue asked, walking closer to him, and clearly not caring that she had an audience.

"I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be getting ready for a date?" He gave the woman in front of the line a smile.

"They weren't dates." I said, which got me a wide-eyed stare from Rogue. "Sorry."

"He had to cancel. Something came up."

I snorted, "Yeah, something _came up_ alright."

"Shut up." She hissed.

"The line starts back there sweetheart." The woman in front informed, pointing behind her.

Rogue put a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow. "Bitch, do I _look_ like I am trying anything on?" She looked back at Remy. "Emma told me to come."

He looked at me again and I gave him my best "I tried to stop her" look. Crap, I even tried to warn him by singing like a moron. I did all I could, short of tackling her to the ground and hog tying her up.

I should have tried that.

"Why are you working here Remy? What is going on?"

"Am I not allowed to get a normal job and make some honest money?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't give me that bullshit."

A petite woman came out of the dressing room with a trashy looking (orange and shiny. Come on.) string bikini and handed it back to Remy. "Wouldn't you know it, the bottoms are too big and the top's just too small! I have that problem all the time."

"That doesn't sound like a problem to me at all." Remy purred and I tried very hard not to gag.

Rogue crossed her arms impatiently while the trashy girl giggled, "I guess maybe I'll just go down one size. And maybe I could get your opinion... when you get off work?"

"Oh for chrissake." Rogue rolled her eyes at trashy girl.

Trashy girl looked offended and put her hand on her hip. "Did you have something you wanted to say, skunk head?"

Remy (wisely) took a step backward.

"I'm going to ignore that insult and give you a little bit of advice. I know your type, Sugar. You see a good looking, bad boy type and you're turned on by his issues with authority. And since you have some major Daddy issues yourself, you pounce. Sure, he's good for a night of wild, passionate sex, but you think you can change him. You think you can make him renounce his bad boy ways, and settle down with you. Get married. Have a couple of babies. But the next morning you'll wake up alone, leaving you feeling dirty and used. You'll try to call the number he gave you, only to find out that it belongs to a bakery down the street. And if you come back here to confront him, you won't have the balls to say anything when he tells you that he's just too busy with work for a real relationship right now." Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Also, orange is not your colour."

She wordlessly lifted her hand and I gave her a well earned high five.

"So why don't you just go put that back in the junior section and skedaddle on home now, before your momma notices that you're out past curfew. Mkay?"

Trashy girl looked at Remy for some type of defense, but he was too amused to say anything.

When trashy girl was gone Remy helped bitchy lady into the change room and then turned back to Rogue with a sigh.

"I almost forgot how much fun you were."

"Yeah, I'm a barrel of monkeys." Rogue said flatly. "Now spill it Lebeau."

"Well what do you want me to say Rogue?"

"The truth."

"I can't tell you what I don't know."

"Maybe we should go talk somewhere else." I said, glancing at the growing audience.

"I'm not-" Remy started to protest, until Rogue grabbed his arm and hauled him out from behind the counter. She led him around the corner down the aisle of jeans and threw his arm down.

"It has to do with me, doesn't it? Why else would Emma care if I found out?"

"You have some kind of weird fascination with Emma, chère. I can't help you out."

"I'm running out of patience, Swamp Rat."

"Since when did you have any patience to begin with?" He teased. Aw, how sweet. Back to nicknames and teasing. Just like old times. Walmart is a magical place.

"I am warning you." She said through clenched teeth. "Don't push me."

"What are you going to do, make a scene? I think you already did that." He crossed his arms with a chuckle directed at me. Then he looked back at her and said "Or are you gunna-"

And then Rogue shut him up. Literally.

She took a giant step towards him, closing the space between them, and pushed him back into the jean shelf, planting her lips on his.

I'm pretty sure there was a little bit of tongue action there, but I seriously wasn't looking that closely, and then in the blink of an eye, his body went limp and he crumpled into a heap on the dirty Walmrat carpet.

I looked at Rogue, and then at Remy. And then back at Rogue.

She'd shut her eyes, presumably to try to sort out the flood of thoughts and emotions and junk that had forced their way into her brain.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

She shook her head silently and then looked down at Remy. "Help me get him up."

When she looked up at me I totally gasped so hard that I choked a little. "Holy shit Rogue, your friggin' eyes." I looked away and shook my head. "God, that's so weird. Seriously, don't look at me."

"What?" She glanced around until she found a reflective surface to see herself in. "Oh. Well... that's new."

She looked back at me with her totally creepy Remy eyes and sighed. "I'll be right back."

When she got back, I was trying to pull Remy up by his limp arms. She yanked the tag off her newly acquired sunglasses and tossed it aside, moving around him to push while I pulled.

We got him standing, awkwardly leaning against the shelf, and I let out a deep breath. "Now what?"

She pulled the horrendous blue smock off his torso mere seconds before we were interrupted by a man shouting "Hey! What the hell is going on here?"

I instantly recognized the voice, even before I saw douchebag tie man standing there with his hands on his hips. "Is he sleeping? What did you do to him?"

Rogue clenched her jaw and frowned at Douchebag. She took a step towards him and tipped her head. "Craig, right?"

Douchebag tie man glanced down at his name tag and nodded "Yes. What is-"

Rogue hauled off and punched him square in the jaw as hard as she could. Then, when he was writhing with pain on the floor, she tossed the blue smock down on top of him. "Remy quits."

God, I wish I'd been recording that. It would have been the number one video on Youtube for sure.

She grabbed Remy's lifeless body by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her, tossing his arm over her shoulders. I did the same with his other arm, and we started for the front door as fast as we could.

It totally reminded me of Weekend at Bernie's.

Anyway, we get him out to the car without too much of an issue, not too many people really noticed which is a little concerning. I mean, if my unconscious body was being dragged out of a store by two people, I'd like to think someone would notice. And maybe try to find out what was up.

But thankfully for us, that didn't happen. Rogue opened the door to the back seat and climbed in first, slipping her arms under his armpits and pulling him in. I made sure his feet were all the way in and shut the door. I scurried around to the drivers side and got the keys from Rogue, throwing them into the ignition and getting the hell out of that parking lot before someone called the cops. Or before the cops got there.

Once we were on the road, I looked at Rogue in the mirror who was sitting with her back against the door, her knees were spread open and Remy was nestled in there nicely, laying flat against her with his head on her chest.

I'm so resisting the urge to say a dirty joke right now. Instead, I'll say something cute. Like they looked like they were about to go tobogganing. That's not dirty at all.

"So... what, um... What do you know?"

"I haven't gone through it all yet."

Rogue explained to me once that getting all of people's thoughts all at once was kind of like getting handed a file filled with a bunch of information. It took some time to sort through. It made it quicker if you knew where to look though.

"The night of your first date with Warren."

"It wasn't a date." She muttered.

"Yeah." I glanced at her in the mirror. "Okay. But what does Remy recall from that night?"

Her face went red and I can only assume that she picked up on Remy's first and foremost thought of that night. Which probably would have to have been Rogue in that skin tight dress.

"What _else_ does Remy recall from that night."

Recognition lit up her eyes and she sucked in a breath, "You. You're the annoying brunette."

"It's such a flattering title." I mumbled to myself.

Rogue rubbed her forehead silently and sighed when she "remembered" the conversation he and I had shared. "He told you about his deal with Emma." She went quiet.

I couldn't tell if it was an angry quiet, or a thoughtful quiet, so I peeked in the mirror again.

Thoughtful.

That's a good sign, right?

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

"What are most of his thoughts about?"

"Me." She was quiet again for a moment, "He loves me."

"I could have told you that."

"I wouldn't have believed you."

"Well, that's _your_ problem, not mine."

"There was never anybody else. He never replaced me." She thumped her head against the window and groaned, "God, I was such a bitch! How could you let me be such a bitch?"

"_Let_ you?"

Remy stirred and I could see his eyes trying to open in the rear view mirror. He lifted a hand to his head and scrubbed at his eyes.

"I feel like I've been hit like a truck." He mumbled. When he opened his eyes and took in a bit of his surroundings, he blinked a few times and furrowed his brow. "Did Scott kidnap me?"

Okay, I'll admit that I laughed. Remy's first thought of waking up in the back of Scotts car was_ that._

His eyes turned to me and he frowned. "What's going on. I was at work."

"You just quit." Rogue said, and I think that was the first time Remy realized she was there. Behind him. With her arms wrapped around him to keep him from sliding around in the back seat.

"Rogue punched your boss. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"Why did she do that?"

"Because_ you've_ wanted to from the moment you met him." She grunted, "Stuck up little prick."

He pushed himself up far enough to turn and look at her, and she pulled her stolen sunglasses off to show him here creeptacular eyes.

And then the stared at each other. And I felt sooo uncomfortable in the front seat. Like, talk about your third wheel. This is what limo drivers must feel like. Except they get to wear cool uniforms.

Rogue's eyebrows puckered and she sucked in a breath, "I can't believe you did that for me."

He carefully lay himself back down, presumably because he was still feeling a little woozy. But more than likely because he wanted to use Rogue's built in pillows. Sick-o. "Small price."

Silence again. I figure there was probably a lot that Rogue wanted to say, but she just couldn't decide where to start.

"I feel like such an ass, Remy. You were never with anyone else at all, and there I was, making you feel like shit." She closed her eyes and shook her head, "For what it's worth, I was never ashamed of you. Not even a little bit. I was afraid of what people would say when they found out _you_, Mr. Touchy Feely, was dating _me_. Bobby proved me right."

Remy smiled, "You're an idiot."

She snorted and looked away. "I know."

"What about Warren?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "He hooked up with one of the Pussycat Dolls and went to Vegas. But he thinks I'm a great pal."

Remy hummed, "He's an idiot too. And whoever set you two up is also an idiot."

Rogue's eyes dated to the back of my head and she gasped. "You! You nosy little-" And then she swatted at my head from her disadvantageous position in the back seat.

The whole car swerved as I tried to avoid Rogue's attack, and I shouted for her to stop.

"Don't blame her chère, she can't help it."

It's true. I can't.

"Besides, she was just trying to help, in her own stupid Kitty way."

...Thanks.

Rogue was still seething, until Remy smoothed his hand up along her thigh and said, "I can still be Mr. Touchy Feely, you know."

"I know." She said with a small laugh.

And then that was it. The fun and games were over, and I sensed that things were getting super serious. Which was not very nice for me. At all. Like if your dorm roommate was hooking up with someone in the bottom bunk while you pretended to be sleeping in the top.

Unless you're a pervert, it's just no fun.

Remy turned over slightly so he was on his side, sort of hovering over her instead of leaning against her. I tried _very_ hard to keep my eyes on the road.

"I'm so sorry. For everything, Remy." She said quietly. "I screwed everything up."

"Yeah, you did." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "But I forgive you."

They were quiet for a moment and I don't even want to imagine what was going on back there, and then Rogue whispered, "I love you."

There was no more talking. There was a lot of heavy breathing, and a few whispered comments that I (thankfully) could not make out.

I drove faster.

And when we were relatively close to home, I made the mistake of absentmindedly glancing in the mirror.

Geeze, Mr. Touchy Feely was a gross understatement. They were in the perpetual state of pre-kiss, with their faces hovering inches away from one another. The kiss drum roll. And it was like his hands multiplied. They were literally everywhere. From Weekend at Remy's to some weird Alfred Hitchcock flick called The Hands. Like The Birds, but with hands. Get it?

"Oh God!" I squeezed my eyes shut like a moron, and then realized that I was still driving. I may have phased through a few mailboxes, but no physical damage was done.

Only mental.

I finally pulled in to the drive and slammed on the breaks, effectively ruining their moment when they jerked into the back of my seat.

Rogue was out of the car first, and I (reluctantly) looked back at Remy in the mirror. "She's going to kill Emma."

Remy scrambled out after her and I followed a little bit behind.

Rogue marched through the foyer, getting gasps and stares as she passed everyone by, her eyes locked on Emma.

Her creepy, angry eyes.

Emma smiled, "I see you found your answers after all!"

Rogue's arm reeled back and she slapped Emma across the cheek. "Who the (eff) do you think you are?"

Emma recovered quickly and frowned, "We made a deal Rogue. Nothing comes for free."

"You're not even _helping_ me. You're wasting everyone's time! You haven't done jack shit since we started with those stupid meetings and you know it!" Rogue's hand made a fist and she pulled back to give Emma another wallop. Emma grabbed her by the wrist and narrowed her eyes.

"Is that so?"

Rogue was just staring at her. Not moving. Like she was frozen or something.

I started to think that maybe Emma was brainwashing Rogue or something when I noticed that Emma's hand was on Rogue's wrist. Like, her bare wrist.

"Have a little bit of patience, Rogue. Rome wasn't built in a day." Emma dropped Rogue's arm and put a hand to her bright red cheek with a frown. "And you really should work on your temper, it's a very unappealing feature."

And then Emma sashayed off, up the stairs, leaving everyone who had gathered in the foyer to stand bewildered and dumbfounded by what had just happened.


	69. I'm just going to delete Farmville

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number sixty-nine**

Finally everyone's happy. Rogue's got her Remy, and I've got my Pete.

Nothing could ever happen to upset such a positive status quo... right?

So after Emma sashayed herself halfway up the steps leaving the rest of us dumbfounded and bewildered (those were the adjectives I used, right?) I scurried after her. I used the word scurried because I imagine I didn't even look half as sexy fumbling up those stairs, but whatever.

I caught up with her when she reached the top and rounded the corner to start down the hall.

"So that's it then?" I said, slightly out of breath. "You're just going to drop her like Pete's iPhone drops my calls?"

Emma smirked and shook her head, "Of course not. Why would you assume that?"

"Rogue knows about the deal! Doesn't that make it like, null and void?"

"No, Remy kept his end of the deal. He never said a word." Emma shrugged, "If Rogue wants to continue our sessions, I have no qualms with that what-so-ever."

I had one more pressing question that I was just dying to ask her.

"... About Warren."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh that _man_, he's so clueless sometimes, isn't he?" She tossed a hand in the air and started down the hall while she continued, prompting me to follow her. "I told him I had a friend who could really use a pick-me-up, and told him that she was very attractive and pleasant to be around." Emma smiled at me, "I may have stretched the truth a _tad_ with that last part." She shook her head and continued, "He informed me that he'd met Rogue before and that she seemed to be a sweet girl, and that he'd be more than happy to take her out for some fun."

"So he pretended to be interested in the X-men just to get Rogue... and take her out for some fun. Not as a date."

Emma let out a breath, "I didn't think I had to spell it out for him, but apparently he's slightly less intelligent than I give him credit for." She let out a breath, "Oh well, it all turned out in the end."

"Yeah. I guess."

When I went back to the staircase, it was very evident that the group of people that had gathered to watch the show, were now grilling Rogue for information. What happened? Why did she slap Emma? Why did she have Remy's eyes? Stuff like that. I came to a stop next to Logan who was looking very unimpressed at the prospect of Rogue and Remy dating publicly.

"Hey big guy," I gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Look at the bright side; you won't have to worry about her staying out past curfew anymore." And then I gave him my sweetest smile.

He narrowed his eyes at me and grumbled that he was too old for this shit and that there were too many young hormones flying around. And then he grumbled something about getting more disinfectant wipes...

The next day was the start of hell as far as Rogue was concerned. She and Emma had decided to work extra hard now that there was a possible end in sight. Things may have turned out well in the end, but Rogue was clearly only tolerating Emma by the skin of her teeth (no pun intended), for the sake of the slight possibility of learning some control. And Emma was just Emma. Nothing different there. After a day long session, Rogue came back to the room looking frustrated and tired.

"Everything's got to be a puzzle with her. She can't just tell me the answer, she's got to make me run through the maze to figure it out on my own." She flopped down on her bed and I looked up from Pete's computer.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't tell me anything! I don't even know if_ she's_ able to control my power, or if she's able to control my being in control of my power. If the control is on her end or my end." Rogue raked a hand through her hair, "It's like if she just tells me, it won't stick. She's constantly all "Seek the answers yourself, Grasshopper. When you can snatch the pebble from my hand, it will be time for you to leave, Grasshopper." And it's driving me insane!"

I scrunched up my nose, "She actually says that?"

Rogue sighed and shook her head, "Never mind."

I shrugged and looked back at Pete's computer, going back to work.

"You're still trying to download that stupid program?" Rogue rolled onto her tummy and propped her head up with her hand. "Or are you just getting around to it now?"

"Oh no, I put Skype on for him right away." I'm not a horrible girlfriend. Pete goes to the top of my to do list. And yes, I am aware of the double entendre. "He couldn't get his microphone working, so he gave it back. I had it working in like, three seconds, but I told him I'd clean out some of the junk on his computer for him, get it running a little more smoothly."

"You're a brave girl, Kitty."

"Why's that?"

"Poking around a boyfriend's computer? What if you find porn or something?"

I furrowed my brow. I hadn't really thought of that. "Pete doesn't..."

"He's a man."

"That's sexist Rogue." I scolded her. "Besides, I'm not going to go through his browsing history..."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at me.

"No. I'm not going to meddle. I've come this far. Don't you dare try to seduce me, temptress."

"Mmhmm." She smirked.

"Besides, I'm finished now." I said, closing the lid and turning my nose up at Rogue. "There's no way to find the browsing history now."

"Yeah... I'm sure it's _completely_ gone... right?"

"Absolutely." I lied. Obviously I could find it if I really wanted to. "Shut up."

The knock on the door was my saving grace, I smiled and told Pete to come on in. He stepped in and greeted Rogue before turning his eyes to his computer.

"Did you finish Katya?"

"Yup! I just did." I climbed off my bed with his laptop under arm. "And I didn't look for any porn."

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a faint smile, "Okay?"

"I mean, Rogue wanted me to. But I didn't." I jerked my thumb at Rogue who was grinning like an idiot. "I'm sure you don't even... it's not any of my business. It's not like we've, you know... _you_ know. So I shouldn't- I mean, I _don't_ care."

I squeezed my eyes shut and heard Rogue laugh, "Verbal diarrhea."

When I opened my eyes, Pete was smiling at me. "I am thinking you want to stop talking now?"

"God yes." I handed him the laptop.

"Thank you."

I don't know if he was thanking me for cleaning up his computer, or for shutting the hell up. Probably a little bit of both.

"I will go call Illyana now. See you in a few minutes, yes?"

I nodded silently and he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead before giving Rogue a wave and leaving.

"I hate you." I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're an evil little woman."

"Consider it payback for the whole _Warren_ disaster. Now we're even."

I rolled my eyes and moved over to the mirror to primp up a little for my Skype meeting with Pete's little sister.

Rogue pulled her knees up to her chest with a mischievous grin, "So how far have you and Pete gotten? I mean, you haven't "you know'd" yet, obviously."

I cut my eyes to her and frowned, "You said we were even."

"I'm just asking!"

"You never wanted any details when I was dating Lance."

Rogue grimaced, "Yeah, but that was because it was_ Lance_. Besides, it's not like you and Lance ever "you know'd" anyway."

I continued primping as if I hadn't heard her. What momma don't know won't hurt her, and all that jazz.

"Right?"

"Yeah, sure." I responded, probably a little too limply because Rogue's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Katherine Anne Pryde!"

"_What_? I said yes, get off my back!"

"Is that what you said to him when he was finished?"

I gaped at her, "Oh my God! Ewww, Rogue!"

She was too busy laughing to hear my disgust, so I threw my brush at her, which only made her laugh harder.

I am officially neither confirming nor denying it. I'd just rather not talk about it. Let's move on, shall we?

I jumped to my feet and hurried out the door, trying to compose myself on the walk down to Pete's room and trying to not seem flustered as I knocked on Pete's open door.

Pete turned to me with a smile and motioned for me to come in,

"Illyana, this is Katya."

I gave her a small wave and awkward grin and she raised an eyebrow.

"So this is the genius who fixed your computer, hmmm?" Illyana asked, eying me carefully.

"Oh, I'm hardly a genius." I sat down on the arm of Pete's desk chair, he slipped an arm around my waist and I smiled. "It was a fairly simple fix."

"You are saying that Piotr is... how you say, simple?"

My face went red and I stammered, "No, I would never-"

"It is alright, Kitty." She said my name with a sneer. An honest to God sneer. "Not all of us can be gifted like you. Do not be so modest."

Pete beamed at me and I blinked. Was he not hearing the same conversation that I was?

"Uhh... so what do you do Illyana?"

"What can I do, I am only seventeen?" She shrugged. "I am a student, but I also help out on the farm."

"Oh! The farm! That's really neat!"

She laughed, "You would not think it was so _neat_ to wake up before the sun to milk some cows, city girl."

"Yeah, I guess not." I snort laughed like I do when I'm nervous. "My only experience with a farm is Farmville. And I guess Farmville isn't exactly that detailed, right? I mean, it only takes me like, ten minutes to harvest all my crops, and my cows don't care if they're all backed up."

Ugh, sometimes I cannot understand how I function as a normal human being.

Illyana looked back to Pete, totally ignoring my stupid comment, and smiled. "So Piotr, I hope you are still planning on coming to visit soon."

"I am looking into it." Pete said with a nod. "I have spoken with the Professor and he does not see any problems with letting me take the time off, but there are... other factors."

"What other factors?" Illyana frowned.

Pete pressed his lips together and shrugged, "Business factors and personal business..."

Illyana clearly took that to mean "Business with Kitty" because she didn't look overly impressed.

I stood up and made a big show about looking at my watch. "Oh goodness, look at the time! I'm on dinner duty tonight, best go on and get cookin'."

"Ah, you cook?" Illyana's eyebrows perked with interest and I stupidly said,

"Barely. I'm making tacos and they're pretty much fool proof. I have to make a bunch though... so... I guess there's less room for error."

Illyana looked back at Pete with a disapproving frown. "Humph, she can't even cook."

I stood silent for a beat, blinking at the computer screen. "Wow, okay, I'm going to amscray. Illyana, very nice meeting you. Pete, I'll see you later."

I phased through the wall because I just wanted to get the hell out of there and when I got to the other side of the wall, I leaned back against it and smacked my head a couple of times.

After a minute, Pete joined me in the hall, a frown pulling his beautiful eyebrows together when he noticed the frown on _my_ face.

"What is wrong?"

"Ugh, she hates me." I groaned.

"She does not hate you!" Pete gave me a hug, "You are being too critical of yourself, Katya!"

"You heard her right? I mean... I can't cook, and I'm a genius..." I wasn't really making a great case for myself.

"You can cook better than Jean." Pete said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes dramatically, "The stuffed dragon I sleep with at night can cook better than Jean." I muttered into his chest. "And he doesn't have any opposable thumbs. So the odds are really stacked against him."

He chuckled and gave me a kiss on the top of my head, still holding me in his tight hug. "Illyana does not hate you, she is just protective of her older brothers, that is all. She will warm up to you, do not worry."

I sighed, "Okay."

Even though I don't believe him. Not one lick. She totally hates me.

**Totally**.


	70. I refuse to learn how to make fish tacos

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number seventy**

I had the benefit of privacy while I was preparing dinner, which gave me a little bit of time to cool down and relax.

Sure, I may not be the greatest cook, but Pete was right; I'm better than Jean. So I've got that going for me. I was feeling slightly more upbeat when I set the table and made it look all pretty with all the toppings placed into pretty bowls. Presentation is almost as important as the food itself anyway, right?

You don't have to answer that.

So when everyone sat down for a nice, Mexican meal, prepared by moi, I was feeling cautiously optimistic. And then Bobby had to open his stupid mouth and say,

"Tacos again? Geeze Kitty, would it hurt you to open up a cook book now and then?"

"Oh just eat it you dipshit." I snapped.

So much for feeling upbeat.

"You know what I've always wanted to try?" Kurt said as he spooned some taco meat into his shell, "Fish tacos. I don't really like fish though, so maybe it wouldn't be a good idea. Do you think they'd taste fishy?"

"Fish tacos are just wrong." Tabby shook her head. "Wrong in so many ways."

"Why don't they put fish on pizza? I bet nobody's tried it before." Bobby mused.

I rolled my eyes, "They do put fish on pizza. What the hell do you think _sardines_ are, dumbass?"

Professor X scolded me for my language but Logan was smiling. I always take that as a good sign of not actually being in trouble, Logan's the one who dishes out the punishment.

Bobby's nose scrunched up and he stared at me while he considered this new revelation. "Aw man! Why didn't anyone ever tell me this before?"

"We assumed you _weren't_ an idiot." Rogue smiled at Remy. "Silly us."

Remy smiled back.

And everyone stared.

I mean, I was used to the idea. I'd had time to adjust. But it was still so foreign to everyone. And they stared as if they were watching a program on the Discovery Channel about the mating rituals of dung beetles; With fascination and a little bit of disgust.

Logan snapped everyone out of their daze by hollering from across the table, "Hey!"

Even Remy jumped. He'd never admit it, but he totally did.

"You keep your hands where we can see them, Gumbo. You hear me?"

Remy only smiled and gave Logan a very daring wink. Very daring indeed, Remy.

Logan didn't move, but we all heard the distinct sound of his claws shooting out of his fists under the table.

"That goes for you too Stripes."

Rogue rolled her eyes and held her hands up for Logan to see, "Please, if I'm going to feel him up it's going to be in his room. Not at the dinner table." She shook her head and looked at Remy, "That's just gross."

"Absolutley." He agreed.

They were clearly enjoying this far too much for their own good, considering the vein that was popping out of Logan's forehead while he tried to remain "calm".

"You know what else is gross?" Kurt frowned, "Talking about it in front of your brother."

"I'm not related and I'm still grossed out." Scott commented.

"Really Scott? You never do anything inappropriate at the dinner table?" I cocked an eyebrow at him and watched while he tried to frown at me without turning a funny shade of red.

Emma kicked me under the table.

"Tacos give me heartburn." Jubilee complained. "I hate heartburn."

"Then take some Tums and shut the hell up." I snipped, which made everyone turn and stare at me. I guess it was just one snide comment too many.

"Are you alright, Katya?" Pete furrowed his brow. "You do not seem like yourself."

"Maybe sharing a room with Rogue is starting to rub off on her." Bobby took a big bite of his taco and slopped a bunch on his shirt. I would have laughed if I hadn't been in such a bad mood.

I stood up and shook my head, "I'm fine. I'm just... not very hungry." And then I made a beeline for the door, rounding the corner right after I heard Tabby comment that if I didn't have to eat, then why should everyone else have to.

Bitch.

I was pretty much calmed down by the time I got to my room, but I stayed there anyway because I'd feel like an idiot going back after that show. After a few minutes, Pete knocked on my door and let himself in.

"What is wrong?"

I looked up at him from my pillow and frowned. "I can't cook."

"That has never bothered you before." He crossed the room and sat down on the edge of my bed.

I pressed my lips together and looked away, feeling way too embarrassed to admit that it was bothering me now because of his little sister and her apparent sense of humour.

"You know that I do not care. Right?"

I looked back at him and knit by brow, "About what?"

"I do not care if you cannot cook. It does not matter to me." He gave me a small smile and shrugged. "You are good at other things."

I humphed. "Like what?"

"Like... computer things." He smiled down and then leaned in and gave me a kiss. "And these things." He gave me another kiss, "You're really good at these things."

I smiled, "Aww, you're just sayin' that."

His smile softened and he brushed a hair off my forehead. "I love you Katya."

Apparently, those are the magic words. Because I pulled him down and got on top of him and showed him just how good at kissing I was.

Pretty damn good, if I do say so myself.

But, of course, you wouldn't be living at the institute if you weren't interrupted at the most inopportune times.

Just as Pete was starting to take a crack at undoing my bra underneath my shirt, we got a very urgent mental message from Jean.

Code Yellow.

I have no idea what code yellow is, but I'm thinking it's worse than green and not as important as red. I should definitely pay more attention at the meetings.

"Ugh, seriously?" I groaned as I rolled off of Pete. "This has got to be like, the worst week ever."

Boy was _that_ an understatement.

Since I imagine that code yellow is fairly important, I skipped out on prettying up in the mirror and hurried down to the foyer with Pete in hand. There was a big commotion going on at the front door, everyone was all gathered in a semi-circle around whomever was there. Dr. McCoy penetrated the circle and Pete and I stopped next to Remy, who was at the back of the group with a deep frown on his face.

"What's going on?" I whispered, trying to get a better look through the crowd.

Remy took a look at me and then smirked, "I see Petey helped you feel all better."

I smacked him in the gut and pulled my hair out of it's mussed up pony tail. I probably should have taken the extra second to pretty up in the mirror.

And then when Dr. McCoy stepped back, and I finally got a view of the code yellow, I gasped. First, I saw Pyro. Looking serious, and very un-Pyro-like. And then I saw Lance laying on the ground, passed out and all mangled up.

"Oh my God!" I stepped past Remy, and past Rogue to get a better view of the horrendous site. "What happened?"

Pyro snapped out of his daze and looked up at me, "Sabertooth. He went all bonkers."

"We need to get him down to the med bay, stat." Dr. McCoy said gravely to Professor Xavier, who also looked pretty grim. Pete stepped forward and metaled up, lifting Lance up off the ground like he was a stuffed animal and following Dr. McCoy to the elevator.

"I don't know what happened." Pyro explained while we followed quickly behind them. "Everything was all fine and dandy, and then he snapped and started throwing things around. Everyone else got the hell out of there, but Lance thought he could stop him, the moron. Vic picked him up and snapped his leg like a toothpick and then tossed him aside. I coulda just left him there... I probably should have. I can't stand the bastard. But I was scared of what Vic would do to him next. So I helped him out of there and he passed out halfway here. I didn't know where else to take him. Hospitals give me the creeps, and they'd start asking too many questions, and I'd have to be his emergency contact..." Pyro trailed off and shook his head.

"Looks like you got hit too." Rogue pointed to his forehead. "You're bleeding."

Pyro looked shocked as he put a hand to his forehead. When he pulled his hand back and saw the red body fluid, he instantly passed out.

Remy sighed and muttered something in French before scooping Pyro up and dragging him the rest of the way to the med. bay.

Logan stopped the majority of the group from going any further than the hallway outside the med. bay, letting Rogue and I in since we were "helping" Remy with Pyro. Once he was on a bed, I spun around to the bed that Pete had set Lance down on.

"Is he okay?" I looked up at Dr. McCoy.

"Yes, I imagine he's just gone into shock, caused by the pain. I'll set him up with a morphine drip and monitor him." He said while he opened Lance's shirt and stuck those heart monitor sticky things onto his chest.

"Oi," Pyro said from behind us, "Can I have some of that? My head really hurts you know."

"Lay down and shut up." Rogue instructed him.

"Ooo... Are you my nurse?" Pyro asked with a grin. "I've been naughty, I need to be punished, nurse."

Rogue smacked him on the head with a bed pan and he hollered out in pain. "That punishment enough?"

"Rogue, please." Dr. McCoy frowned at her, although I don't really blame her for it. I would have gladly done the same. After he put the IV in, he informed us that Lance would likely be out for a while. "When he does decide to wake up, he'll be fairly groggy." He explained, even though nobody asked.

I stared at him, feeling Pete stop next to me and scoop my hand up with his metal one. "I'm sure he'll be totally fine." I said, even though nobody asked, and then I shrugged like I didn't care. "He's just going to be sleeping anyway, let's go." I said, as if someone had asked me if I wanted to stay with him.

Because I totally didn't.

I turned and headed towards the door while Dr. McCoy fixed up Pyro's forehead. When he was all bandaged up, he joined the rest of us in the hallway and Professor X tented his fingers.

"Mr. Allerdyce, I presume you will be staying with us until Mr. Alvers has recovered."

"Uhhh..." Pyro rubbed his bandaged head. "I guess. I hadn't really thought it through."

"Then you will need a room." Professor looked to Storm, who informed him that all the rooms were currently either occupied or being used for other purposes.

Logan grinned, "Oh, don't worry about that Chuck. I know the perfect roommate for him." And then he looked at Remy.

Remy frowned. "Shit."

"Just like old times, eh mate?" Pyro beamed, slapping Remy on the back. "I hope you don't mind, I sleep naked. But I don't take up too much room in bed."

"You're not sleeping in my bed." Remy snapped, "And you're _definitely_ not sleeping naked."

Dr. McCoy joined us all in the hallway and told everyone the same thing he'd told us in the room. Lance was out for the count and he'd be resting for quite some time.

"Wait, so... no one's staying with him?" Jamie spoke up from the back of the group. "Do you think that's smart? What if he wakes up in the middle of the night and flips out, not knowing where he is, and the mansion collapses in on us all?"

A bit dramatic there Jamie, but he did have a point. I say that grudgingly.

"Hmmm... I hadn't thought of that." Dr. McCoy admitted, looking a tad bit embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that. "Perhaps Pyro should stay-"

"Nope." Logan cut in, "Out of the question. Besides, the kid's been through a lot. Give him a break."

Nobody was buying that Logan actually gave a rats patootie about Pyro.

Dr. McCoy looked at the group and frowned, "Any volunteers?"

Everyone mumbled their excuses and at least four people looked in my direction.

"He does know you Kit." Rogue's eyebrows pinched together. "Out of all of us, you're the one he's least likely to try to kill."

"You're just saying that to get the room to yourself." I glanced at Remy and Logan let out a very audible growl.

I looked up at Pete who gave me a slightly reluctant "She's got a point" kind of look, so I sighed and rolled my eyes dramatically, "Fine. I'll do it."

Dr. McCoy gave me a gracious smile and thanked me for my generosity, "As I said, he'll be out cold for sure for a minimum of 5 hours, if not longer. I'll be down here working in the lab until midnight. You could come down then, and perhaps bring a pillow."

I know he was just trying to be nice, because that's generally what Dr. McCoy does, but I grumbled something in response and followed the rest of the group upstairs.

In fairness to Dr. McCoy, I'm not pissed at him at all. I'm mostly pissed off by the fact that I'm not even dating the bastard anymore and he still manages to screw me over.

I said** _OVER_**. Stop being so dirty.


	71. A Leather Pants Cameo

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number seventy-one**

I fell asleep in the totally uncomfortable Med Bay bed next to Lance's, pulling the curtain shut for some privacy. Just in case he woke up in the middle of the night while I was still sleeping, and fought through the pain just to be a creeper.

I might have been being a little bit over cautious, but you don't know Lance like I do.

Anyway, I finally did fall asleep, even though that weird formaldehyde smell was giving me a headache and I was still pissed that I had to be there in the first place. It was the increasingly obnoxious beeping sound that first pulled me from my sleep. I had gotten used to it and fallen asleep in spite of it, but it was faster and more frantic sounding.

That's when I realized it was Lance's heart monitor. I jumped from my bed and ripped back the curtain.

"Lance." I whispered. He looked at me, and all of the resentment that I felt about being stuck down here with him disappeared. He looked scared. I felt bad.

"Lance, it's okay." I whispered again, pulling the chair in the corner up to the side of his bed and sitting down. "You're safe."

"Why am I here?" He mumbled and his heart rate sky rocketed.

I patted his chest to keep his attention on me. "There was a... squabble. And you got hurt. So Pyro brought you to us."

"Pyro?" He looked surprised, "It must have been pretty bad."

I half smiled, "I think it was more the source that scared him than the end result."

He looked a little confused and then said, "Sabertooth?"

I nodded. "You don't remember?"

"Not really." He rubbed his head and groaned, "My leg hurts."

"It's broken. If it hurts too much, push this button here," I pointed to the button and made sure he could see it, "It controls your morphine."

He pushed the button half a dozen times and gave me a pained smile. "It really hurts."

I rolled my eyes and tried really hard not to smile because I don't want to encourage him, while I stood up. "I'm going back to sleep. If you need me, I'm just on the other side of-"

He grabbed my hand and frowned, "You're not staying?"

"I'll be right there Lance." I pointed to the bed that was like, 15 feet away. "Don't be a baby."

"Okay." He looked at the bed and let go of my hand, and I could tell that he still felt that was too far away. I sighed and sat back down in the stupid chair.

"I can stay here. Just stop talking and go to sleep."

He nodded and closed his eyes.

And then I tried to go back to sleep in the even less comfortable chair.

The next morning, Dr. McCoy came in promptly at seven am. After, maybe 3 and a half hours of sleep. He apologized for waking me and asked how my night went.

I _wanted_ to say super shitty. Instead, I informed him that Lance had woken up and understood where he was, so there wasn't any risk to the foundation anymore if I should want to leave. Which I did.

Dr. McCoy thanked me again for my help, suggesting that I go get some shut-eye in the comfort of my own room. He smiled that way-too-happy-to-be-up-at-seven smile and reminded me to take my pillow.

On the way to my room, I stopped by Pete's room, knowing full well that he'd be wide awake since he's another one of those way-too-happy-to-be-up-at-seven people. He grinned up at me from his computer and I attempted to smile back.

"How was your night?"

"Uncomfortable." I flopped down on his bed, face first into my pillow and mumbled, "I slept in a chair."

"Why?"

I looked up at Pete and forced myself to stay awake. "Lance woke up and he practically begged me not to leave. He's such a drama queen."

Pete smiled, and don't think that in my tired state I didn't catch the meaning of that smile. It was a "You're one to talk, Kitty" kind of smile.

"I'm not a drama queen." I dropped my head back into the pillow. "I'm passionate. There's totally a difference."

"Who is Lance?"

The familiar voice scared the crap out of me and I gave Pete a wide-eyed look. He looked down at the computer screen, which was not facing me, and turned his laptop so that Illyana and I could see one another.

Oh thank you Pete. How I do love you.

"Ahhhhhhh..." I said. Like an idiot. "He's... a friend. Kind of. Not really. An... ex-friend of mine."

"I am not so good with English yet, are you saying ex-_boy_friend?"

"Uhhhhhhh..." I looked at Pete who didn't look over-anxious to help me out of this one. "Little bit."

"You spent the night with your ex-boyfriend?" Illyana clarified. "You American girls are very... generous."

He spun the computer back around to face him and I gave him another wide-eyed holy-crap-thanks-for-the-help look. "He was in the medical bay, badly injured."

Ish.

Illyana was silent and Pete set his jaw before saying something in Russian, that I'm guessing was not meant for my ears.

She said something back, and then Pete looked up at me and smiled. I understood what he said next, even though it was in Russian. I could tell by the look in his eye.

He told her that he loved me.

I could also tell from the very P.O'd response that she did not take this very well. I caught Pete's eye and held up my pillow, silently telling him that I was going back to bed. He smiled and gave me a nod. I took about five steps down the hallway, only to hear,

"Psssst! Sheila!"

I groaned and looked over my shoulder at Pyro whose head was poking out of Remy's doorway into the hall. "Have a good night?" And then he wagged his eyebrows at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he sighed, "I just wanna know how Lance is doing."

Yeah. Sure. "He's fine. He sends his love. Now leave me alone."

"You still got those pants?"

I blinked at him. "What pants?" I hissed.

"Y'know, the real nice lambskin ones that you and Lance ruined in the bathroom of that pizza place?"

I narrowed my eyes again.

"I know a place that you could take them, maybe they could fix 'em up for you?"

Okay, so he's just being helpful?

"Okay..."

"Then you could slip them on and come pay Pyro a little visit, and I could slip them off..."

I threw my pillow at his head, wishing that it had been something a little more substantial. Like a brick, or a bowling ball.

I was stopped a few doors away from my room again, this time by Rogue who was just reluctantly waking up. "Hank's looking for you." She mumbled. "That dipshit ex-boyfriend of yours is awake and he's asking for you."

I let out a long, dramatic sigh. So much for getting more sleep I guess.

When I got back down to the Med Bay, Dr. McCoy knit his brow at me, "I'm very sorry to disturb you again Kitty." He glanced at the curtain that was hiding Lance, "He refuses an X-ray. He claims that I am going to try to kill him."

I rolled my eyes. Drama queen. "I'll handle it." I marched over to the curtain and ripped it back, causing Lance to jump.

"What's the problem now?"

"He wants to take me to do some experiments on me." Lance snapped. "Keep that (gosh darn) thing away from me!" He shouted past me to Dr. McCoy.

Wow. "Lance, Dr. McCoy just wants to do an X-ray on your leg. He needs to see how bad the break is, so that he can help fix it. Unless you want to spend the rest of your life walking with a limp and cock-eyed leg."

Lance frowned at me. "Will it hurt?"

"...What are you, eight? No! It's an X-ray!" I looked up at Dr. McCoy and motioned for him to come in with the portable machine. Lance gripped the sides of his bed like Hank just walked in with a machine gun, and braced himself. I frowned. "You're seriously scared, aren't you?"

Lance let out a breath, "I had a bad experience once when I was a kid, lay off me."

Dr. McCoy got the machine ready and moved over to Lance who was shaking like a leaf. I seriously can't think of anything better to say than drama queen, so bear with me. "Now Mr. Alvers, I'll need to to remain perfectly still. This will only take a second, and I assure you, you will not feel a thing."

Lance grimaced and looked away as if he was having his leg amputated, so I let out a very irritated breath and took his hand. "Oh my gosh Lance, look at me." I stared at him, trying very hard to keep my patience. "Relax!"

He squeezed my hand and relaxed enough to be still for the X-ray to be done. Dr. McCoy wisked away with the machine leaving Lance and I waiting, and I promptly dropped his hand.

"Kit Kat?"

I looked down at him and he gave me a lame smile, "Could you help me sit up?"

I did, because I'm such an amazingly nice woman, fluffing up his pillows and proping them behind his back. "Your lips are all chapped, you need to drink more water." I informed him, moving over to the sink located on the other side of his bed. I got him a cup of water and a straw and handed it to him.

"Don't drink too much, because I am _not_ helping you pee."

He smiled again and took the cup, downing it in just a few seconds. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"No," He took my hand again, except this time he ran his thumb along the back while he stared into my eyes. "I mean for everything."

...Hooooo boy...

"Ahhhh, yeah, no problem." I tried to say as relaxed and _friendly _as I could. "That's what the X-men do. We're nice, and helpful."

And we don't lead our ex-boyfriends on. So I gently took my hand back.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He explained, "But I really appreciate how kind you've been. You're the closest thing that I have to a friend here."

"Aw, that's not true, what about Pyro?" I sat down in the chair I'd slept in and shook my head as soon as the words were out of my mouth, "That was stupid a stupid question, wasn't it?"

He snorted and nodded, "I still can't believe he got me out of there."

"I can hardly believe he managed to get_ himself_ out of there."

We laughed and bonded over our mutual distaste for Pyro.

Then Lance grew eerily serious. "I was a real jerk to you."

"Yes. You were." I agreed. If you need a refresher, check out entry 13. I looked it up, he was a jerk.

"You didn't deserve it."

"Nope. And now you're sitting in my basement, where the only people who care even a little bit about you are me and Pyro. Sad, isn't it?" I didn't even want to ask him what happened to Toad. I didn't really care. He wasn't_ here_, and that's all that really matters.

"I didn't know how good I had it." He sighed and rested his head back against the pillow. "I guess you don't know what you've got until it's gone."

"I didn't think Pietro meant that much to you." I smiled.

"I was talking about you."

I knew that. I was just trying to defuse the tension with some humour. So thanks Lance, for ruining that for me.

Thank GOD Dr. McCoy came back with the verdict on the X-ray. Apparently, it's a clean break, and he should be all healed up in ten to twelve weeks time.

Oh, only ten to twelve weeks? I was afraid you'd say two and a half to three months.

Again, FML.


	72. The Nightingale Dilemma

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number seventy-two**

Okay, it's been a week since my last entry, and I'm so sorry. I swear I haven't forgotten, it's jut that between Pete and Lance... I've got my hands full. And not in a super fun way either.

Plus, Pete's finally decided to visit his home, and he leaves in less than a week, so I've been trying to spend every spare minute with him that I can. That is, when I'm not being summoned by Lance because his pillows are too lumpy.

Lance was upgraded from the Med Bay to a real room (complete with roommate. I'm not sure who I feel worse for, Lance or Pyro. Probably Lance.) which is a little too close to the girls quarters for comfort, but frankly, it's temporary, and it'll just have to do.

Temporary, Kitty. Breathe.

Right, so it's been a week, and like I said, I've been busy. Bringing Lance food, spending time with Lance, bringing Lance movies, bringing Lance comic books, making sure Lance was comfortable... I swear, I totally deserve some type of awesome award for all this shit. And Pete's been fairly understanding given the circumstances. He tried coming with me a few times, probably mostly so that I wasn't just like... alone with Lance. But it didn't end so well. So Pete doesn't come anymore.

Anyway, now that Lance has been moved up to the good ol' third floor, and he gets to share a room with Pyro, we have constant company. Like yesterday for instance, the three of us played Monopoly, and Pyro made lewd jokes about wanting to land on _my_ community chest.

If the next 9-11 weeks don't come soon, someone is going to end up dead. And it ain't gunna be me.

I casually tried to pick some information up as to their upcoming plans during our mid-game conversation, and Pyro just shrugged me off,

"Where else are we gunna go?" He said while Lance rolled the die.

"I don't know, a family members house? A hotel? A halfway house?" I crossed my legs on the bed and smiled, "Maybe you two could start up a new little club."

"Club." Pyro said with disgust. "It wasn't a _club_. Besides, where would we have our headquarters clubhouse?"

I simply smiled back silently thinking that I didn't know, nor did I care. I just hope it's soon. Lance is getting clingy. And needy. He texts messages me if he needs something. It's like a modern day service bell, and it sucks.

After the Monopoly game, which I won, I went to Pete's room to gloat about how amazing I am with pretend money and much to my chagrin... Illyana (Imagine that I said her name with a sneer. It doesn't work as well as when she says my name though.) was on the computer screen. Pete sat with his back to the door, and I had a split second to duck back behind the wall, but he spun around when Illyana pointed me out.

"Katya," His face lit up when he saw me, "Where have you been?"

"Uhhh..." I glanced at the computer screen, knowing very well that the next words out of my mouth were going to get some criticism. "I was playing Monopoly."

Pete's grin grew stale, probably because he knew who I was with... and also because he didn't want to hear Illyana's opinions on the matter... "That sounds like fun."

"Well, I won." I said with a smile and shrug, "So it was tolerable."

"This was with your ex-boyfriend again?" Illyana clarified and I gritted my teeth.

"Yes, and his roommate." I answered, since I have nothing to hide. I'm a good person dammit.

"Hmmm." She hummed and gave Pete a silent, knowing look.

"Well, the good news is that his leg is healing nicely. So hopefully that means he won't be as dependent." I explained, looking at Pete. "The bad news is that even if his leg does heal, God knows how long Pyro and Lance will be squatting here for."

"Squatting?" Illyana furrowed her brow.

"Yeah like... unwelcome guests." I elaborated for her and she nodded in understanding.

"You should stop being so nice. They will get the point."

"Pyro would not care." Pete gave me a look, "And I do not know that Lance would get it."

I bit my lip before I could defend Lance. Because it's not my place to defend my ex if my boyfriend wants to bad mouth him. You go right ahead baby.

And my cell phone buzzed before I could think of anything to say. I dug it out of my pocket and cut my eyes back to Pete.

"What now?" He asked with a tiny smile.

"You don't want to know."

Shit, **I** didn't want to know. Pete still stared at me so I let out a breath,

"He wants to take a shower."

"Okay." Pete stood up and marched towards me.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to break his other leg."

"No!" I looked to Illyana, as if she'd help me, and then looked back at Pete, "Pete! He wants help with the bag on his leg- He wants me to help him tape up his cast."

Pete worked the muscles in his jaw silently, considering what I said carefully before looking at me. "Maybe he should ask someone else for help."

"Who the hell is going to help him!" I threw a hand in the air, "I'm the closest thing he's got to a friend here and even _I_ want to strangle him with my belt." I pulled Pete back to his chair and sat him down. "Of course, there is always Pyro. But I think his number one goal is to set Lance's cast on fire, so I'm not sure how well that would work out in the end."

Pete let out a breath and nodded. "You are right."

I gave him a level stare. "You can come."

"You should go." Illyana added.

"No." Pete shook his head firmly.

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I won't be long, then we can get out of here. Just you and I. No phone." I gave Illyana a courteous nod, "Illyana."

"Kitty." She sneered.

While I was on my way back to Lance's room, Emma spotted me and fell into step with me.

"Off to aid your ward again?"

"Scott must be busy." I muttered and she grinned at me.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'." Emma sighed, "You seem to forget that he tried to kill me not that long ago."

"Oh please, _kill_ you?" I looked at her, "Kill _you_."

"You have a point."

"Besides, like I told Pete, nobody else is going to do it."

"Piotr has a problem with it?" She asked innocently. Like she didn't know. I gave her a look and she let out a breath. "A word of advice Kitty; Don't get carried away. Sometimes, even when one means well, things can easily get out of hand."

I rolled my eyes, "That's a little hypocritical, don't you think?"

"Hardly."

"I take care of people, Emma. That's what I do. I'm a people pleaser to a fault, okay?"

"Are you aware of the Florence Nightingale Syndrome?"

I stopped and looked at her seriously. "Yes."

"You know, when patients fall for their nurse based on the bond formed through being cared for?"

"I said yes." I snipped.

"I'm not saying you're doing it on purpose." Emma said carefully, "But you need to be aware of it."

"So what _are_ you saying?"

She gave me a knowing look and then turned around to saunter away.

Instead of going to help Lance out, I stood in the hallway like a moron, considering my options. If I was getting Emma's cryptic message properly, then maybe Lance still had feelings for me that were stirred up by my kindness. Or, maybe he was doing this on purpose in hopes that I would fall for him, which is not gunna happen.

Or maybe Emma was just bored and wanted to play god in someone's life, and I just happened to be walking by.

I could either go help Lance put plastic bags on his leg, or go back to Pete's room and tell Illyana where she can go before making out with her hot brother.

But I'm not going to tell you where I went. You'll just have to wait and see...

-insert evil laugh here-

xo Kitty


	73. Ouch

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number seventy-three**

Alright, it was pretty much a no-brainier, right?

Go help Lance seal his leg up, or go make out with Colossus.

Hmmmm...

Obviously I went back to Pete's room. I wasn't dropped on my head as a child.

I went back to get me a piece of Petey Pie (shut up) but when I got back there, I could clearly hear that he was still Skype-ing with Illyana. So instead of having to deal with her again, I hung outside his room, waiting for their conversation to end.

I was not meddling. I was not snooping. I was waiting.

However, it didn't take me long to realize that they were talking about me. This was when I _did_ start snooping. Thank God Illyana is still learning English and insists on speaking it when she and Pete Skype. I don't know enough Russian to snoop in on a whole conversation in the language.

"She is too clingy." I heard Illyana comment, "At least she is when she is not rushing off to her ex-boyfriend, she spends too much time with him. This is what you'd call, co-dependency, no?"

"She is being helpful, Illyana." Pete said in my defense, "She means well."

"I believe there is an American idiom that would fit here..." She thought for a moment, "The road to hell was paved by good intentions."

"I do not want to talk about this anymore."

"I cannot believe that you claim to have feelings for her! She is flighty, and irritating, and she seems very high to maintain." Illyana continued, "She is a just a shallow, silly American girl, Piotr. Use your mind."

"High maintenance." Pete corrected, "Not high to maintain."

Yeah, that's the part he had a problem with.

"My point is, that there are many women back here who would gladly give their arms to be with you. Do not settle. Mama and Papa would be so disappointed."

Pete was silent.

"And her hips are far too small. She is not marriage material, Piotr."

"I did not say I wanted to marry her, Illyana."

"Good. Then you can focus on meeting someone _good_ when you come home, and put all that nonsense behind you. We love you, and we only want what is best for you."

"I know you do."

"We miss you."

"I miss you too." Pete said. "I will see you soon."

They had a few more parting words before I heard the Skype chat end sound. But I didn't go in. I didn't move. I was literally frozen in place while I processed everything I'd heard.

The sound of Pete pushing his chair back snapped me out of my daze and I quickly rushed across the hall and slipped through Remy's door.

"By all means, come in, _minette_." Remy said dryly.

"Geeze Kitty, I didn't think we'd have to put a sock on _this_ door too." Rogue snapped.

I didn't even notice she was there, sitting with him on the bed. Thankfully they weren't ahh... in the middle of anything. I blinked at her and she suddenly frowned, leaning towards me a little. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" I looked from Remy back to Rogue and forced a smile. "Oh, yeah. Sorry... I..." I rolled my eyes and tossed my hand in the air casually as if to say _I'm such a ditz! This is normal behaviour for me!_

I stood for a few more seconds, until I was sure the hallway would be clear before I gave them a nod, "Okay, continue."

"Kitty, what in-"

I walked back through the wall before I could hear the rest of whatever Rogue had to say.

My mind felt numb. He didn't stick up for me. He didn't even try. And worse, he didn't want to marry me.

I mean, don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm out tryin' on gowns or anything, but geeze. That's not exactly music to a gal's ears. But, I'm clingy and flighty and irritating and co-dependent and shallow and high to maintain. It's not a wonder he wouldn't want to marry me.

Before I knew I was there, I was knocking on Lance's door.

"Shit Kit Kat, what took you so long?" He frowned, "I was starting to think you were ignoring me."

"I just got caught up with something." I said simply, "I'm here now."

He watched me closely while I fluffed up a green plastic garbage bag before asking, "What's your problem?"

"What do you mean, what's my problem? I don't have a problem. Why do I have to be happy and smiling all the time!"

He blinked at me while I shoved his broken leg into the garbage bag and pinched it closed around the top of his cast at his upper thigh. "I've known you long enough to know when you're being pissy."

I silently wrapped some duct tape around the top of the bag and made sure that the whole leg was completely water tight, all with a big frown on my face.

"It was your ass hole boyfriend, wasn't it?" He asked with a small smile, "Not as perfect as you thought?"

I might have accidentally hit his leg while I was getting off his bed, and he cried out in pain.

"Don't take it out on me!" He complained, "I'm just an innocent bystander."

"Sure, but hurting you makes me feel better."

"So there _is_ something wrong! I'm right, aren't I? It's the tin can, isn't it?"

"His sister doesn't like me." I muttered as I got a fresh towel for him from his closet. "She doesn't think I'm good enough for him."

"Well that's just bull shit." He snorted, "I have yet to meet someone who's good enough for _you_."

I stared at him, completely not expecting a compliment. "... That was nice. Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do." Lance scoffed as if it were the stupidest thing I'd ever said. "And if anyone knows it I'd think it'd be you. You're not exactly modest."

I rolled my eyes and continued digging through the closet, pulling out a clean towel and tucking it under my arm as I moved towards his bed.

"Alright, get up." I motioned for him to put an arm around my neck, and when he didn't listen, I gave him the stink eye.

"He's an idiot if he doesn't know that, Kit Kat."

I stared at him again, very unsure of how to proceed. Lance is quite possibly the last person on earth I'd want to be talking about this with, and that's including Illyana, and Pyro.

F'realzies.

I silently helped him onto his good foot and helped him hobble into the bathroom. And then I turned around and left. I don't care how he gets in the shower, and I certainly don't care how he gets out. Or how he gets dressed. He can figure it out on his own.

Dammit Emma. Why you gotta be so smart?

I went straight back to my room and immersed myself in work that I'd allowed to get backed up since I started helping Lance out. Anything to keep my mind busy and occupied on something other than Pete and Illyana's horrible conversation.

After an hour or so, Pete came by. I should have expected as much, I just didn't expect it so soon.

He gave me a smile and sat down next to me on my bed, "I have been looking for you."

"Just getting caught up." I glanced up at him and smiled as best I could.

"Did you still want to go out tonight?"

"I don't know," I ran a hand through my hair, "I'm pretty tired. It's been a long day." Ain't that the truth.

"Well then, we can stay in." He cupped my jaw and turned my head so I was forced to look at him. His brow was knit. "What is wrong?" Dammit he's perceive. And he smells really good too.

"Nothing." I said softly. The last thing I want to do is complain that he doesn't want to marry me... um... clingy and irritating much? So I forced a smile that probably didn't quite reach my eyes and shrugged, "I'm fine."

"You are lying." His frown grew and he sucked in a breath, "Did Lance do something?"

"No," I let out a laugh and shook my head, "I'm just tired. That's all."

"Alright." He dropped his hand to my shoulder and smoothed it around to my back. "I will let you rest." And then he gave me a kiss, before standing up and leaving.

I'm sure he knows I'm not just tired. He's too smart, too observant. But I don't want to tell him that I'd been snooping and heard his conversation with Illyana, where he let her bad mouth me and then basically admitted that I was just a phase. Pun intended. And then let Illyana inform him that when he goes home to Russia- in three days- he'll be ready to look for a _real_ woman. All without defending me once.

Not once.


	74. The Talk

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number seventy-four**

I know it wasn't wise, but I spent the next day with Lance.

Not like _that,_ I just felt like I really needed to clear my head and I didn't quite know how to act around Pete, so I figured that being as far away from him as possible was the best idea. That's why I was with Lance. Because Pete would rather eat glass than spend time with Lance.

And we weren't doing anything, just relaxing in his room, watching TV. All day.

At the end of the night came America's Funniest Home Videos re-runs. Nothing intimate at all. I wasn't even on his bed, I sat in a chair with my feet kicked up on the side of his bed. That's it.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, without waiting to hear my answer, "Have you and tin can... done the deed yet?"

"Lance, ew, no you can't ask me that." I scowled, "That is so none of your business."

"I was just wondering. I mean, if you were my woman still, there's no way in hell I'd let you hang out with _him_. It just seems like he would try to mark his territory."

"I can't believe I'm listening to this." I muttered, "Please stop talking."

"Dosen't that make sense to you?" He continued, "If you two were making the beast with two backs, then sure, I could see him being a little bit more lenient about-"

"Oh my God! Stop talking!"

Thankfully, he listened and I was able to enjoy watching people fall off gazebo roofs in peace.

"You know, when I was nine, I fell off a roof." He said once the commercials came on.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"I broke my leg. My mom didn't believe that it was broken, but she took me to the hospital anyway."

This caught my attention. Lance never talks about his mother. Not even when we were dating. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"She made me walk into the emergency room. I didn't get a wheelchair or anything. And because she was convinced I was faking, the doctors didn't realize my leg was broken until after a few _mobility tests_." He let out an unamused laugh, "You'd think my screaming would have tipped them off, right?"

"Lance, that's horrible."

"Ahh, she didn't know." He shrugged.

"That's why you don't want to use the crutches." I said, as understanding settled in, "And why you kicked up such a stink about the x-ray."

"I was just a stupid kid," He explained, "But I still remember the pain like it was yesterday. My mom didn't take care of me... not like you do."

I blinked at him and felt my mouth go dry. There were alarm bells and buzzers going off in my head like crazy. I patted his hand with a friendly smile and stood up.

"I should go, it's getting late."

Lance furrowed his brow, "Pyro's not even back yet."

"He'll be back soon. And I don't think I can stand to hear another leather pants joke."

Lance laughed, clearly remembering a handful of leather pants jokes that Pyro dished out at my expense and I rolled my eyes, "Goodnight Lance."

"See ya Kit Kat."

I should probably tell him to stop calling me that, but it's comforting in an odd way.

Like when your grown up child calls you "mommy". I mean, not that I would know what _that's_ like, I'm just assuming.

No, you're right. It's still weird.

Anyway, when I got back to our room, Rogue could tell something was wrong. I mean, her first clue was that I was uncharacteristically quiet. Sure, I can admit that. And I could tell she was debating whether or not she should ask me what was wrong. Probably for fear that I'd break down and start crying.

Yes, that's happened before.

But this time, I simply shrugged and said "Nothing." As I climbed under my sheets.

"Is it Pete?" She tried again, setting her book down and looking at me, "Are you upset that he's leaving?"

On the one hand, yes. Of course. On the other hand... I remember him saying he doesn't want to marry me and my heart starts to ache. I am so pathetic, right?

"I don't know." I said softly. This definitely got Rogue's attention because usually I'm gushing with information the second she asks. She finally managed to drag the truth out of me.

And she told me I was over reacting.

Of course I was like, "How can you say that? It was like she was brainwashing him!"

"Kitty, Illyana is Pete's little sister. I highly doubt she's got that much pull over him. He was probably just listening to her complain just to shut her the hell up."

"You really think so?" I'm not sure it made me feel any better, but it was a start. I don't have much experience with siblings.

"Yes. But you still need to tell him what you heard." Rogue said firmly, "Nosy family members isn't good for any relationship. He needs to nip that in the bud."

"No way. I'll come off sounding whiny... and needy..." I grimaced.

"So what? I'm sure he's used to that." She said with a shrug, which gained her a nasty glare from me. "Oh relax Kitty, you're not whiny or needy. I'm kidding."

I wasn't totally convinced that she wasn't lying to me but I dropped it none-the-less.

"It's just so much easier to let it drop, and go back to the way we were."

"Is it really?" She gave me a skeptical look, "Because it seems to me that you're letting it eat you up inside, and I don't think it's going to be easy for you to just let it drop."

I bit my lip and stared at the ceiling. Dammit. She was right.

"I don't like confrontation."

"It's a part of life."

I sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Yes, of course I'm right." Rogue rolled her eyes, "If you don't talk about it now before it becomes an issue, it _will_ become an issue. If I would have just told Remy I felt..." She let out a deep breath and shook her head as if the words were hard for her to say even to me, "Insecure... a whole lot of headache could have been avoided." And then she gave me an irritated eye roll, "What have you been doing the past day and a half, avoiding him?"

"Not exactly." I gave her a guilty smile that she instantly read. That girl can read me like a book.

"You've been spending more time with Lance." She frowned, "Are you kidding me? You're making it worse for yourself, you realize that right? Wasn't that Illyana's main complaint?"

"I just... I knew that Pete wouldn't come looking for me if I was around Lance."

"You_ need_ to talk to him about this Kitty."

She was right. And I knew it.

So that's exactly what I planned on doing, and even though the idea of relationship talk was daunting, the thought of putting the problem behind us made me relax enough to go to sleep. First thing the next morning, I told myself, I'll talk to him.

First thing.

Of course, we had a DR session first thing, so I couldn't do it then. And then breakfast went by so quickly that before I knew it, it was lunch.

After lunch, Pete went back to his room to finish packing, and I decided then that it was now or never.

Seeing him pack literally made my heart clench and I had to swallow back the tears. I don't think I really realized that he was leaving until I witnessed him packing, as stupid as that sounds.

I managed to say "Hey."

He looked up from packing and knit his brow when he noticed the tears in my eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I shook my head and blinked the tears away with a small smile, "Just... packing reminds me that you won't be here tomorrow."

"Where have you been?" He asked quietly.

I swallowed hard, because I knew the answer to that would make him less than happy. "I wanted to talk to you-"

And then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and glanced at the display with a frown; Lance was thirsty. Good for him. I shut my phone off.

"Come with me, Katya."

I looked back up at him and stared. "... Whats that now?"

"I want you to come with me, to Russia."

I stared at him for a bit while I processed this offer. "Pete..." I said slowly, "That's a really big deal."

He stared back at me with his brow pinched, "Yes. I know."

"I can't just drop everything and go... I have things..."

"You have nothing here that cannot be postponed." He said carefully.

And then *click!*, Light bulb!

"You don't trust me." I tensed up a bit when I said the words. "You don't trust me with Lance while you're gone."

"I see the way he looks at you Katya. He still cares for you. And you only make it worse."

"Worse?" I balked, "How can you say that? I'm working my ass off to make him comfortable here, which was kind of your idea to begin with-"

"_That_ is not true. I did not say anything about spending every minute of every day waiting on him hand and foot." He paused for effect and then added, "Alone."

"Nobody was keeping you from coming with me to help."

"He would have ended up in a body cast."

"And _that_ seems to be everybody's excuse around here. I don't do it for fun, you know." I snapped, "I know what Lance's temperament is like. If you think it's better that I leave him all alone feeling isolated and ostracized, then by all means, I'll do it. But I don't want to hear it when he causes a 6.5 on the Richter Scale underneath our home."

Pete let out a breath and looked away, "You over exaggerate, Katya."

"Do I really? Everyone has something to say about my spending time with Lance, but no one is willing to step in and help."

"He can learn to use crutches."

"You don't_ get_ it, Pete. I'm all he has."

"He does not _have_ you." His eyes were angry and his body looked super tense. "You have done more than help. You spend more time with him than you do with me, I have hardly seen you at all since he has been here. And I _know_ that you have been avoiding me."

We stared at each other silently for a moment before he finally said, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

So not only does he not trust me... but he suspects something.

"Wow. Are you serious? I can't..." I shook my head in awe. "I can't believe that you would think..." I sucked in a breath, "It was Illyana, wasn't it. She made you believe that I was messing around with Lance behind your back! Didn't she!"

"This has nothing to do with Illyana." He said with a steely cold tone.

"I heard your conversation with her the other day. After I left." I spat.

He blinked at me while he slowly begun to realize what I was saying. "You were snooping."

"I was _waiting_," I crossed my arms, "I came back. I realized that you mean more to me than Lance and his stupid leg. So I came back to _here_ to be with _you_. But you were still talking with Illyana." I looked away and shook my head. "I _told_ you she hates me. She practically thinks that I'm gum on the bottom of her shoe."

"Illyana was right, Katya." He said slowly. "You have been spending far too much time with _him_."

I think I actually heard something snap in my brain. Hearing the words "Illyana was right" is not what I needed.

"Illyana was right?" I cried, "Well heavens Pete, if Illyana was right about _that_ then what else was she right about?"

"You are over reacting-"

"Maybe that's because I'm _high to maintain_, hmm?" I said dryly, "I'm shallow and flighty and irritating? Isn't that right?"

Pete silently stared at me.

"And you can tell Illyana that small hips are _not_ a big deal in America! That's why people have C-sections!"

"Illyana is a very headstrong girl, Katya-"

"You didn't even try to defend me!"

"Illyana has heard it all before, there was no point in repeating my arguments." Pete frowned.

"There was no point?" I knit my brow, and stared at him for a moment, "I'm sorry... I was led to believe that_ I_ was the point."

Silence.

"And now you think that I'm fooling around behind your back? Based on what, your little sisters nagging?"

More silence.

I rubbed my forehead and looked away, "You know, maybe she _is_ right; I'm just a stupid American girl, and I cling to my ex-boyfriend because I'm "co-dependent". And if that's the case then you are way better off without me." I let out a breath, "I'm not going to Russia with you to meet your little bitch of a sister."

Pete's eyes grew hard. "I think the time apart would do us well."

"Yeah, sure. It'll give you the chance to look for a _good_ woman." I said with a snarky cock of my head, "Right?"

He only stared working the muscles in his jaw probably in an effort not to yell at me. I've never seen Pete yell, but he sure looked like he wanted to.

"You will be unable to reach me." He reminded me, as if this would change my mind. One last chance, Kitty! I'm walking out that door, Kitty!

"I know." I said with a simple nod.

"I am sure Lance will be more than willing to keep you company." He said calmly. Pete is very much the strong silent type, so for him to get a jab in there is a pretty big deal.

"Have a nice trip." I said while I turned around and walked through the door, before he had a chance to say anything else. I didn't want to hear it anyway.

You win some, you lose some.

I went back to my room and buried myself in work. Figuratively of course. I know it sounds totally cliched and everything, but I seriously did have a ton of work that had to be done. I mean, Danger Room programs aren't going to write themselves, now are they?

Actually, that's a really good idea. I should totally write a program, that will write the programs for me. It'll be like how regular people can write their own iPhone apps, except this would be like, X-men can tailor their own simulations to their own specifications.

Holy crap, I'm a genius. Also, I just created a whole butt load of more work for myself.

Anyway, I'd shut my phone off and had been working away for hours on tweaking the mansions security system, when sometime after dinner the door swung open and Rogue pulled Remy in behind her, quickly slamming it shut again... I'm assuming before Logan had a chance to spot them.

They were clearly oblivious to my presence. I'm talking serious hover kisses and fondling.

I squeezed my eyes shut, "Ugh, guys, you're not alone."

"Kitty?" Rogue peeled herself away from Remy and frowned at me, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be out with Pete."

"Yeah, that." I looked back at my computer screen, "Change of plans."

"What do you mean?"

I looked back up at her and said, "We broke up." As if I'd been telling her something completely normal.

"What?" Rogue sat down next to me on the bed and don't think I didn't notice Remy groan and look up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, it's..." I shrugged, "It's no big deal. I mean, I'm fine."

"What happened? God Kitty, please tell me you didn't choose _Lance_ over Pete."

"That's just stupid." Remy chimed in.

"I didn't _choose_ anything. Pete _chose _to listen to his sister who has decided that I'm just not good enough for him." I looked back at the computer screen and went back to work, "Not much I can do about that, is there?"

"Kitty..." Rogue bit her lip and looked back at Remy. She's never been good with emotional stuff, and I could tell she was trying her hardest to say the right thing. So I beat her to the punch,

"Rogue, I'm fine. Seriously. Just, don't do _that_," I waved a hand at Remy and grimaced. "In here. I'm begging you."

Rogue stood up and silently looked at Remy. It appeared that they had a mental conversation before Rogue looked back at me,

"I'm serious, Rogue. I'm totally fine. Go. Please."

"Well, she did say please." Remy shrugged. He clearly only had one thing on his mind and it did not involve Kitty. Unless he's kinky like that, in which case I say a resounding _EW_. I don't even want to know.

Rogue reluctantly nodded and pulled Remy out of the room, leaving me alone once again.

And I wasn't lying guys.

I'm totally fine.


	75. I'm Fine

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number seventy-five**

It was some time around five in the morning when I was poked from my wonderful slumber.

"Hey." Rogue whispered, "You have a visitor." And then she jerked her head towards the door.

I'd stayed in my room all day, and all night, and Pete hadn't come to see me at all. So I'll admit to having a little spark of hope as I sat up in bed and reluctantly pulled the sheets back to expose my nice warm flesh to the cool morning air.

I one-eye squinted at him in the dark hallway and leaned my head against the door, "You asked for the wrong girl, brainiac."

Remy gave me a small smile. "Rogue tells me that I'll be lonely on the ride home from the airport. She thinks you should come with us."

I snorted, "You are so whipped."

"I'm not whipped." He looked past me to Rogue, "Don't get any ideas."

I grimaced and closed my eyes, "That is too much gross so early in the morning."

Remy looked back at me with a frown, "Are you sure you don't want to come to the airport? We could listen to music on the way home and play..." He let out a dramatic sigh, "Road games."

I gave him a tired smile and shook my head, "I don't want to go to the airport."

"Six weeks is a long time, _Minette_. At least talk to him." He tapped under my chin to keep me awake and focused on him. "You'll regret it if you don't."

I rubbed my face and wished I was back in bed, although I can't help but observe that Remy seems to be better with emotional crap than Rogue.

Go figure.

"Does he know you're here?" I sighed.

He looked past me to Rogue again, and then back to me, "No."

"Then he doesn't want to talk to me, Remy. Otherwise _he_ would be here, not you."

He looked at Rogue again with a look I couldn't quite interpret, possibly because I was still half asleep, and then gave me a nod. "Alright."

Rogue switched spots with me to say a few parting words to Remy before shutting the door and returning to her bed.

"You're taking this really well." She said quietly, just as I'd started drifting back to sleep. "The Kitty I know, would be a sobbing, blubbering mess."

"Maybe I've just matured." I mumbled.

"I doubt it." Rogue snorted.

That was all I heard. I drifted back to sleep.

I got up before Rogue feeling well rested and ready to go. After a quick shower, in which I did not sing and dance like an idiot, I went straight down to the kitchen.

Where I was greeted with that awkward silence you get when you walk in a room after everyone's been talking about you.

"Good morning..." I said cautiously to Tabby and Jubilee, who then looked at Ray and Bobby like they were looking for moral support.

"Morning." Tabby replied, looking down at her bowl of Alpha-bits as if she was hoping the meaning of life would be spelled out in them or something.

I looked at Logan who lifted his newspaper up over his face. Storm looked away and took a sip of coffee.

I looked at Scott and Jean, the latter of whom gave me a sympathetic smile. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"Not bad," I shrugged, pouring myself a bowl of Alpha-bits since seeing Tabby's gave me a sudden craving. "How about you?"

Jean blinked at me- shocked- and shook her head, "I'm... good."

"Are you feeling alright, Kitty?" Scott frowned.

I knit by brow and looked back at him, "Yeah. Are _you_ feeling alright, Scott?" I looked at Jubilee and gave her a _Scott's gone crazy_ look.

Amara rushed into the kitchen and announced to the entire room "Kitty and Colossus broke up."

Tabby simply shook her head slowly while Amara noticed,a little too late, that I was standing next to her.

"Kitty..." She started stammering and shaking her head, "I didn't... see you..."

"Obviously not." I took a bite of Alpha-bits and savored them. "These are really good. I don't remember them being so good! Did they change the ingredients or something?" I inspected the box carefully until I noticed that everyone was staring at me. Then I mumbled "What?" with my mouth full of sugar letters.

"You are taking this remarkably well." Storm observed.

"What, me and Pete?" I laughed and waved a hand casually, "Is that what this is all about. Oh please guys, I'm fine."

"Seriously?" Tabby asked skeptically.

"Yes." I shrugged, taking another bite of amazing Alpha-bits, "What's the sense in dwelling on something that just was not meant to be, you know? You win some, you lose some. Que sera. C'est la vie. Obladi oblada, life goes on."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Kitty." Bobby deadpanned.

I laughed again and shook my head, "You guys, I'm fine. Honest."

Everyone simply stared at me and I shrugged defensively, repeating "Honest!"

I ate the rest of my Alpha-bits in record time, due in part to the fact that everyone was still tentatively eying me. There's nothing more uncomfortable than being eyed. Once I was finished I left the kitchen and started towards Lance and Pyro's room with some jammed up toast and orange juice. I politely knocked on the door and phased through it when Pyro called out for me to come in.

"Crikey," He looked at Lance when he noticed the food in my hands, "You got a sweet deal."

"I'd hardly say he got a sweet deal." I set the plate and glass down on the dresser and moved over to Lance's side to help him sit up. "He's stuck in a crappy room with a broken leg."

"And you." Pyro added, giving me a wink.

"_I'm_ not stuck in the room." I clarified for him, "Both of my legs are in perfect condition."

Pyro eyed my legs with an appreciative eyebrow raise. Remember when I said that thing about being eyed? That times ten. I scrunched up my nose and scoffed, "You're such a perv."

"I'm just checking out the merchandise, Sheila." He continued to eye me, which only made me increasingly uncomfortable as I brought Lance his food. "I figure you might be up for a little re-bound now that big Pete's out of the way, and I think you should know that Pyro's always available." And then he gave me an eyebrow wag.

"What do you mean now that Pete's out of the way?" Lance looked up at me, "You broke up?"

I let out a breath and rolled my eyes, "Yes, and it's no big deal, and I don't want to talk about it." I turned to give Pyro the stink eye, "And I'm _not_ on the rebound."

"Sure, that's what y'say now." He grinned at me, "But you'll come around... when you hit rock bottom."

"What are you talking about?" I put a hand on my hip, "I'm not going to hit rock bottom. I'm fine!"

"Y'know, Denial ain't just a river in Egypt."

"I can't believe this! I am fine!" I said emphatically, "I'm totally fine! Why is everyone acting so weird?"

I gave them a wave and then phased back through the door.

Seriously, all day long, everyone walked around me like I was rigged to explode. At first it was kind of funny, but then it just got annoying. Like when Remy came back from the airport and I kept catching him glancing at me through the corner of his eye. And then when I'd look at him, he'd look away.

Come on, what are you 12?

I was headed back to my room, just to get some peace from all the cautious stares I was getting, and when I walked by Emma's room I noticed she was packing.

I stopped in her doorway and frowned, "Where are you going?"

Emma gave me the first genuine smile I've had all day and looked back at her suitcase, "My first official X-man mission."

"A mission?" I knit my brow, "When did that... why am I just hearing about this now?"

She looked back up at me and smirked, "You skipped the meeting. Apparently Lance wanted the second season of Mad Men...?"

"I do **not** like that show." I shook my head and looked at her suitcase, "I don't know, I just don't get it."

"Anyway, while you were out looking to rent it for him, Xavier called a meeting. Nothing important, just a few of us are going."

"Like who?"

"Logan, myself, Storm..." She placed a few of her super low cut shirts into her suitcase and then said, "...Scott."

"Ohhhh no. Bad idea. No no no no..." I shook my head, "I don't want to know. I don't want to know what's going on, and I don't want to know what underwear you're packing."

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Emma rolled her eyes, "It's strictly business."

"Yeah right..." I crossed my arms skeptically. "How long will you be gone for?"

"No more than a week." She said with a shrug, "Not very long at all. We'll be back long before depression sets in."

"Depression?"

"Yes." She gave me a nod, "You know, the whole grieving process... right now you're clearly still in denial, and there's not much I can do to help you through that anyways. We have a week at _least_ until you hit depression." Her grin brightened up, "I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Is everybody taking crazy pills?" I blinked at her, "I am _not_ in denial. I am not depressed, and I'm not grieving! I'm just not!"

"Sure, if you say so." She said with a meaningful nod and I almost believed that she believed me as she zipped up her suitcase. "I'd love to keep chatting, but I've got to get going. See you in a week."

I stepped out into the hallway with her and watched as she walked away.

I'm totally not in denial. She's just making a mountain out of a mole hill!

It's really not that big of a deal. People break up every day, you know? I mean, sure... I was more emotional when Brad and Jen broke up, but come on. They were like American royalty, right? I'm just more... mature now. I understand that bad things happen to good people, and that bitchy sisters sometimes cannot be avoided.

And I'm fine with that.

Seriously, I'm fine.


	76. KITTY SMASH!

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number seventy-six**

I have been really busy. Like, super busy. Remember that program that I mentioned that writes programs for me? That. It's time consuming, but I'd like to have it ready to show Logan when he gets back... which is pretty much any day now. I mean, Emma said a week,_ tops_, and it's been 6 days.

Anyway, I've been working like a dog on that thing. Plus, keeping Lance entertained, which is totally starting to drain me. Mostly because I have to converse with Pyro in the process, but also because he's _so_ needy! But since I've been so super busy, I really haven't had time to dwell on the breakup.

I mean, not that I would. What's there to dwell on, right?

Not good enough? Check!

Done.

And I think that people have finally come to terms with the fact that I really am okay with that. With the whole situation.

Obviously, it'll be a whole other ball of wax when Pete actually comes back from Russia, and I have to deal with _him_. But for now, I don't. Which is fine with me. It gives me some time to clear my head, re-organize my priorities, you know?

I really need to focus more on work. And school. My mother will have a heart attack if I take another year off school, and I couldn't do that to her. And when school starts, I won't have time for men.

Nada.

So really, this is just a blessing in disguise.

Now you're probably rolling your eyes and saying "Well that's bull shit."

Rogud did as much when I told her while I was scrubbing the bathroom down this afternoon.

"What do you mean?" I looked up from the tub and wiped a stray hair from my face using the back of my wrist, so that I didn't touch my hair with the rubber glove. Yuck. She was leaning casually in the bathroom doorway, watching me work and listening to my rambling.

She simply let out a sigh and shook her head, waving a hand for me to continue talking, so I went back to scrubbing and continued my train of thought.

"Like I was saying, it's a blessing in disguise. I can't afford to get distracted, do you think that Einstein let himself get distracted?"

"Are you comparing yourself to Einstein here Kitty, because I feel really uncomfortable answering honestly."

"Okay; Do you think Bill Gates allowed himself to get distracted?"

She sucked in a breath through her teeth, "Still..."

I sat up again and blew the hair out of my face, "You only say _that_ because he's rich. I'm just as smart as Bill Gates."

She raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes and went back to my scrubbing.

"Fine. But my point remains the same; Distractions are bad."

"Sure."

"Just ask Logan. He's got a list as long as my arm of things he wants me to do, and if I get distracted from doing them, he makes me do extra push ups during our warm up sessions. And I'm not talking about girly push ups, he makes me do the real deal. That's just like life, you know? If you don't face the music and deal with your responsibilities then life will make you do extra, real deal push ups."

"Mmhmm." Rogue glanced at the door.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be? You don't have to keep me company." I spun around on my knees to start working on the back of the tub. "I'm fine on my own."

"I've got a couple of errands..." Rogue hesitated. I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to make a decision. She let out a breath and stood upright. "You're sure you're fine?"

"Yes!" I said with an irritated sort of laugh. "What have I just been saying? Were you even listening?"

"Of course I was listening! You said something about wanting to watch Bill Gates do push ups and how Einstein is distracting you." She smiled.

"Ugh, just go." I laughed.

"Alright." She eyed me one last time. "You're sure you're alright? You're not gunna mix up some mustard gas in here or anything?"

"Of course not. I don't have any ammonia."

She gave me one last smile and then disappeared around the corner. Leaving me to scrub in silence.

When I was done with the tub, I did the toilet. And then the sink. And then the counter, and then the floor... And when I was all done with the bathroom, I needed to take a break. So I trotted on down to the rec room which was conveniently vacant. I love when I have the rec room to myself. No pool balls knocking against each other behind my head, no one fighting over the remote or complaining about what's on, or whining that they have nowhere to sit.

Just sweet, sweet silence.

I turned on the TV and began mindlessly channel surfing, stifling a sigh when Jean came in and sat in the arm chair next to my couch.

"Anything good on?"

"Not a thing. 749 channels and not a damn thing on." I said with a smile, because who's never heard _that_ before.

Jean returned my smile with a tiny one and turned back to the TV. I couldn't help but notice that she was looking a little... off.

"So, how have you been?"

"Fine." I smiled, "I've been keeping pretty busy, you know... work and stuff. Mostly just work. Not really the "and stuff" part... you know."

Jean pursed her lips in a tight smile and nodded. "Sure."

"Are you okay?" I furrowed my brow, "You look kind of... not... Jean-ish."

"You know that Scott was responsible for putting this team together?"

I blinked at her. "What are we talking about?"

"The team that went out on the latest mission. It was Scott's decision to take... who he took."

Ohhh crap. I do not like where this convo is headed.

"Uh, okay." I looked back at the TV.

"They needed a telepath. Of course, I assumed that would have meant me, but he said that Emma has a different skill set, and her unique skills might serve to be more useful."

"Well... sure. That's why Emma's able to control Rogue's power, but you and the Professor aren't. Right? She's a different... breed." I shrugged, keeping my eyes on the TV.

Jean nodded and turned to the TV. "He's sleeping with her, isn't he?"

I looked back at her and just stared. Eventually I shook my head, "I don't know."

She gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes and shrugged, "Thanks for telling me the truth. Most people would try to lie to make me feel better. I guess they forget that I can read their minds."

I let out a strangled awkward laugh.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not reading _your_ mind. It's just that you're one of the loudest projectors here in the manor." She looked back at the TV. "And I can always tell when you're trying to hide something from me. You start singing songs in your head."

I blinked at her again. "Yeah, I do that, don't I."

"Like the night Scott destroyed Logan's file cabinet." She calmly looked back at me, waiting for an explanation.

I think my silence was all the confirmation of her suspicions that she needed. She looked down at her hands and nodded, "So how are you really?"

"Oh, I'm fine." I said, relieved that I was no longer on the hot seat. I gave her a casual shrug and she frowned.

"Really? Because you just started humming the theme from _Gilligan's__ Island_ in your head."

... I hadn't noticed that.

"Well, maybe I just really like that song." I rolled my eyes and stood up, handing her the remote. "Sorry I couldn't be more help."

She gave me another pained smile and nodded, because both of us knew perfectly well that I'd done plenty.

After such a pleasant chat with Jean, I was ready to go back to work. So when I got back to my room I began going through all of the things that had started piling up in my "to do" basket. Most of the things in that stupid basket are from Logan. Most of which are like "transfer _blank_ file onto the computer, cuz I can't remember how to work MS Word. Thanks."

But in the midst of all the Kitty-do files was one with a sticky note, clearly written for Gambit. Okay, not clearly written, Logan has doctors writing. But I managed to make out "Gambit" on the front, and knew that the innards of the file were not meant for me. I figured it just got mixed in with "my" files, when Logan was sorting them out.

No big deal.

I'll just take it down to his room.

So I get to his door, and realize that I'm staring at Pete's door instead.

Buck up Kitty. Don't be a... vulgar word for kitten. And just in case Jean was within the Kitty-projection range, I started humming the _Gilligan's Island_ theme again.

Seriously, I'm fine.

I turn around and looked at Remy's door with a sigh. I tried squeezing the stupid file underneath the door but it was about a millimeter too big to fit through. So I let out another sigh and figured Remy wouldn't care if I went into his room to drop something off. He probably wouldn't even know I'd been there. Hell, he might even thank me, depending on how important the file is.

Okay, we all know that last one was a stretch.

So I walked through the door.

In the words of Julia Roberts: Big mistake. Huge.

And that's totally an understatement.

There he was, lying in bed covered up to the waist (thank GOD for small favors. No _size_ pun intended...) with some skank of a bitch who was also covered from the waist down, and her skanky hand was drawing circles on his man slut chest. Her slutty naked back was facing me thankfully, preventing me from seeing her goods. I'm sure Remy was getting an eyeful though.

"**OH GOD!**" I squeezed my eyes shut and then went to back through the door again. But I forgot to phase and I ended up just ramming into the door with a thud. I dropped the file and heard the papers scatter, so I dropped to my knees with my eyes still shut and tried to gather them back up.

That is, until I processed what I'd seen. Then I realized that Remy was an asshole. I opened my eyes and I swear, I think I literally saw red. I looked up to see that skanky bitch was hiding under the covers while Remy shouted for me to get the hell out.

"You son of a bitch." I hissed, standing upright again with my hands clenched at my fist. "You lying bastard sack of horse shit asshole!" I grabbed whatever I could off the dresser next to his door and started throwing it at him as hard as I could. A deck of cards, a pair of sunglasses, a wallet... "Your girlfriend goes out to run some errands and your first instinct is to get some skank ass bitch into bed?" I threw some more things while he tried to defend himself and avoid being hit at the same time. All while trying to keep his junk covered up which was no small feat.

Again, no size pun intended guys. Get your minds out of the gutter.

I threw a book, "I don't want to hear it you heartless prick!"

"_Merde_, _minette_, if you'd knock like a **normal** human being-"

Happy Days box set, "Then what? You could have hidden your _whore_?" Clock radio... I went to pick up the TV and Remy cried out,

"She's gone bat shit crazy! Do something!"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." I growled. Yes. I growled. Like an animal.

"Kitty! It's me! I'm here!" Rogue shouted with a hand out towards me, using her other hand to keep the bed sheet in place. After a long... very pregnant pause, she smiled awkwardly, "Surprise!"

I stared at her while my mind tried to process too many things at once. I think I had a "blue screen of death" moment, because something inside of my brain snapped.

"Surprise?" I said flatly. "Are you kidding me?" I looked up at the ceiling and shouted, "ARE YOU (effing) KIDDING ME?"

And then I spun around and marched out the room, headed directly for the comfort of my own bed.

Once I was there, I buried my face in my pillow and I swore.

I swore like I've never sworn before.

I swore like a sailor.

I swore like Logan did that time he clipped his thumb with a hammer.

When I came up for a breath, I noticed Rogue standing next to my bed -fully clothed- with her arms crossed and a furrow on her brow.

"Do you want to explain yourself?"

"What did I do to deserve this?" I shouted, "Was I an asshole in a past life or something?"

"What are you talking about?"

I frowned and buried my face back in my pillow. "God hates me."

"What? An hour ago you were fine, and now _God hates you_?"

"Well, an hour ago I was oblivious to the fact that my best friend, who cannot touch anyone_ at all_, was getting laid. Before me. And I can touch! Although you probably wouldn't _know_ it..."

"Before you? What about Lan-"

I gave her a wide-eyed stare that stopped her before she finished that very stupid sentence.

"Yeah, I probably wouldn't count him either." She muttered.

She sat down next to me on the bed, "I would think, as my best friend, your first reaction would be happiness."

"I know... you're right. I should be happy. I want to be, but I'm not. I want to rip your eyes out. I want to find every happy person on earth and kick them in the groin."

She laughed, "Start with Jean, would you?"

Uhhh no comment there.

And although it was meant as an innocent joke, it just spurred on my anger. Scott's a jerk.

"(effing) men. They _all_ suck. I'm never talking to a man again." I grumbled, "Screw them."

Apparently anger brings out the cuss words in Kitty, because I simply cannot hold back.

"Screw them? That's gunna be kind of hard if you're not talking to them. I mean, not _impossible_..." Rogue mused with a smirk.

When I didn't laugh at her lame ass joke, she sighed, "What about Remy? You should probably apologize to him... you did throw half the contents of his room at him in a blind rage." She gave me a smile, "And while I'm flattered that you would commit murder on my behalf, I think he might be a little offended that you'd think he's a cheater."

"I probably wouldn't have freaked out so much if oh... I don't know... you told me you'd figured out how to control your powers?"

"It just happened!" She said defensively, "Once Emma was out of the picture... I just kind of... got it."

"Well, congratulations." I muttered, putting my head back down on the pillow. "Really. I'm thrilled for you."

"And, I'm sure this is a given, but don't tell anybody."

"You two really get off on the whole mystery thing, don't you?"

"Don't you get sassy with me, missy." Rogue gave me a pointed look that I recognized. She was all out of patience. "I could be having sex right now, you know."

"You just_ love_ rubbing that in, don't you."

"You'll apologize to Remy, and you'll stop talking to me like a bratty 13 year old." She cuffed me upside the head, in a loving way, and I looked up at her.

"I'll send him a box of chocolates." I sat up and watched Rogue move towards the door.

"Oooo, chocolate..." She stopped in the doorway, and gave me a cheeky, thoughtful look. "Make it syrup and you got yourself a deal." And then she wagged her eyebrows.

I threw my pillow at the door as she pulled it shut behind her.

Geeze... she's like a female Pyro.

I just totally grossed myself out there.


	77. She Woman Man Haters Club

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number seventy-seven**

The good news is, I finally finished my new DR program. Just in time too, Logan and the gang just got home last night. (Logan and the gang, that sounds like a lame 80's band.) (Crap, now I have Benny and the Jets in my head.)

The bad news is, since my outburst yesterday afternoon, I've vowed to speak to no men. None. And I'm going to keep that vow too. I know, they're probably all so heartbroken over not having to listen to me speak (read: sarcasm, bitches.) but I really don't give a rats ass. My point is, it's bad news because if you haven't noticed, Logan is a man. So I had to find some other means of communication that didn't end up with me looking like Lassie.

Anyway, like I said, I managed to finish the program. I guess I was just struck with some new... inspiration. I brought the prototype down to the Danger Room this morning and handed the disc to Logan.

"What the hell's this?"

I scowled at him, pulled out my note pad and wrote "_New sim. Ass hat."_

He looked up at Rogue for further explanation and she rolled her eyes. "She's not speaking to men."

I nodded silently in agreement.

"Oh, what a loss." He snorted, turning his back to me to hover over the control panel. I gave him the finger. "I hope you're planning on using that finger to make this stupid thing work, otherwise I suggest you put it away."

Rogue and I exchanged a look of amazement. Seriously, there was no way he could have seen me flipping him the bird.

I stepped up beside him and punched in a few commands.

"It ain't complicated, is it? This looks complicated." He grunted.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my note pad. "_No, _a_ monkey could do it." _I showed it to him, thought for a moment and then wrote,_ "You may have some issues_."

He dangerously cut his eyes back to me and I wrote,

"_Prototype_. _Chill out_."

"Photo what?"

I let out an exasperated sigh and tried again. "_It's a_ _pro-to-type. Read much?"_

And I tapped the last two words with my pen to emphasis my point.

He gave me a look of clear impatience and I got back to work. When the simulation flickered to life, I grinned.

"Hey, look at that, she still knows how to smile." Rogue quipped.

"Quiet, you." I scowled at her.

"Now you're pissing me off." Remy scowled and I scowled back.

I crossed my arms at him and raised an eyebrow, shifting my eyes from Logan back to Remy, silently reminding him that he probably shouldn't piss me off because I had the power to cause him some extreme bodily harm.

Remy narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't."

I narrowed _my_ eyes and wrote "_You wanna test me, bitch_?" on my notepad.

And then we had a stare down. I could tell that implying that Remy was my bitch had definitely fanned the flame because he was working the muscles in his jaw in an extreme effort to keep from popping my head off like a Barbie doll.

But, I had the upper hand. And he knew it. I was totally winning the stare down until Rogue called my bluff.

"Could you two please work through your issues _later_?" She snipped, giving me a glare. Obviously I'd never rat_ her_ out.

"Alright, what's so fancy about this thing?" Logan put his hands on his hips.

I wrote, "_Variables are interchangeable. Tailor simulation to self_."

He frowned at me, "Huh?"

I underlined what I'd already written and Logan growled. "Alright Half Pint, this shit's getting old quick."

I let out another dramatic sigh. "I've programmed in all the different variables and made them interchangeable so you can have a unique simulation. So you enter in what you want, where you want it, how hard you want it..." I narrowed my eyes at Bobby who had begun chuckling like a perv. "You want rain-" I typed in the command and smiled when it started raining in the arena. "Let there be rain. You want to fight on the top of a building in New York city?" I typed it in and the scene flickered into view.

Logan's eyebrows perked up and he gave me a nod. "I'm impressed."

"There are still a few tweaks that need to be made... a couple of things that need ironing out, but it's working well enough to take it for a spin."

"How do you set the difficulty?"

I showed him the command and a handful of opponents flickered to life.

Everyone looked a little bit confused, but _my_ grin couldn't have been more wide if it was literally touching my ears.

"Uhhh why are all the bad guys, blonde teen girls?" Ray voiced the question that was burning on everyone's mind. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining."

"The _same_ blonde teen girl?" Tabby looked at me and I shrugged.

"Let's just say, she was my inspiration."

Logan looked at Rogue who looked at me, and Remy grumbled, "She's gone nuts." He looked at Rogue and shook his head, "It's Pete's little sister."

Everyone looked slightly uncomfortable but I couldn't have been more happy. "Alright everyone, let's go beat the shit out Illyana!"

Once the DR run was over, I'd resumed my strike against men, and refused to talk to Logan about any changes or tweaks that needed to be done. He insisted that I was being a stubborn ass, but didn't push the topic any further. I guess he figured this is just a phase and let me on my way.

I holed myself up in my room for a good portion of the day, enjoying the fact that Remy did not have a roommate, and that there was no reason for a man to be in _my_ room. I'm starting the she-woman man haters club. This is my headquarters.

Then some time after lunch, I heard an awkward knock on my door. I thought maybe it was a fluke and continued working until the doorknob twisted and Lance fumbled in with a pair of crutches.

"Jesus woman, where have you been?"

I picked up my notebook, wrote "_WTF_" in big bold letters and held it up for him to read.

"Did you lose your voice or something?"

"_Or something_."

He waited for me to elaborate so I wrote,

"_I'm not talking to men. You suck_."

He laughed -yes, he actually laughed- and crutched his way into my room, "You're joking, right?"

"What are you doing in my room." I growled in a voice that was a full octave lower than my normal voice. It probably sounded like I'd been possessed because Lance looked a little startled.

"I haven't seen you since yesterday morning! I've been texting and calling but it's like you're ignoring me or something."

"Ding ding ding!" I looked back at my computer. "Get out."

"What the hell is your problem?"

This would be another instance where I'm fairly certain I saw red. The whole "not speaking to men" rule went out the window. "_You_ are my problem." I hissed, "This is all your fault. If you never would have broken your stupid leg and come here, none of this would have happened."

"Listen babe, don't blame your relationship problems on me."

"Did you just call me babe?" I stood up and moved towards him. He tried to take a step back, but clearly hadn't mastered that yet with the crutches and he stumbled a bit. I poked him in the chest. "I've done nothing but help your sorry ass out since you got here and I get nothing but _shit_ in return."

I poked him in the chest again causing him to stumble back into the hallway, putting weight on his bad leg and biting back a cry.

"Kit Kat, I'm hungry!" I said in a falsetto voice, "Kit Kat, I'm thirsty!" I poked him again. "Kit Kat, my back is itchy and I can't reach!"

I noticed that we were drawing a crowd, and quite frankly, I could care less.

"And it's _my_ fault that you came running every time I called?" He frowned.

I poked him again and he stumbled back against the wall.

"Hey, I'm not the one who decided you weren't good enough." He spat, obviously pissed off that he was getting shoved around by a girl. "You wanna be pissed at me? Go ahead, I don't give a shit. You wanna hate the crap out of _Illyana_, knock yourself out. But who's the one you should _really_ be pissed at here?"

I blinked at him and he let out an unamused laugh, "You're so clueless sometimes! He dumped you because he doesn't think you're good enough for him! I was just an excuse. Just a... thing," He snapped his fingers, "What's that word... you know... like, the thing that sets things in motion, but doesn't have anything to do with-"

"Catalyst." I shut my eyes and shook my head.

"Yeah, that. And now you're all pissed off at _me_ instead of admitting to yourself that your oh-so-perfect tin can lover boy would ever do such a thing. _He's_ the jerk-off, Kitty."

Dammit.

As much as I hated to admit it... dammit...

He was right.

I can be mad at everyone for killing our relationship, but when you get right down to it... Pete's the one who pulled the trigger.

_Pete's_ the ass hole here.

"(Eff)."

"Kitty!" Amara gasped, wide-eyed, "Your language!"

"Oh, blow it out your ass." I snapped at her, turning around and marching back into my room.

Not my finest moment, I'll admit. Especially since as soon as the door slammed shut behind me, I was summoned to Professor Xavier's office.

Have you ever had to sheepishly walk back into a room after having a super dramatic exit?

It sucks, believe me.

Anyway, I stepped into the Professor's office and he requested that I shut the door and have a seat. I sat quietly and watched while he tented his fingers and gave me a long look.

"How have you been Kitty?"

I pursed my lips together and winced.

"I understand you're not speaking with men, but it would be greatly appreciated if you'd make an exception for me."

I furrowed my brow slightly and he smirked.

"Because I don't enjoy having conversations that way, that is why I won't 'just read your mind'."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you." He lifted his chin slightly and gave me another long look. I don't know what he was doing, since he obviously refuses to read my stupid mind. "Now, how have you been?"

"Um... alright. I guess."

"I've heard some very good things about your latest simulation. Logan has nothing but glowing remarks."

I raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? Glowing?"

Professor X smiled at me, "Seriously. He is quite impressed with your work, although he does have issues with showing appreciation or giving praise."

I snorted, "That's an understatement."

Professor X chuckled and nodded and then came the business face. "Kitty, I think you know the reason why I called you here."

I gave him my best innocent/ totally clueless smile and shrugged, "No?"

"You are familiar with the mansion rules, are you not? No running, no swearing, no violence outside of training, no members of the opposite sex in one's room after nine pm-"

"Well, you just had to rub _that_ one in, now didn't you." I said before thinking and then grimaced, "I'm sorry, that was rude, and uncalled for... I can't... I can't _stop_."

He patiently gave me a nod and I sucked in a breath, "Yes, I know the rules, sir."

"I know you're going through a difficult time Kitty, but unfortunately these rules still need to be enforced. Your actions still have consequences, regardless of the situation."

"I understand." I muttered, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"Therefore, I think a fit punishment would be to have you work on your new program... I understand it still has a few, wrinkles."

I looked up at him and frowned, "That's it? Seriously?"

"You'll be working with Logan for the next five days." I totally saw the twinkle in his eye that he gets when he thinks he's being cunning.

My shoulders sagged and I let out a breath, "Of course."

"And, if I may, perhaps you should remove the programs current opponent." He gave me a head nod, "Preferably before Piotr returns."

Well duh.

"She was only a place holder." I said defensively, "I was just... y'know... letting some steam off."

"Understood." He said with a nod. "And you'll have an entire week in which to do so."

Geeze, even Professor Xavier can get his jabs in on Kitty. What am I, a human punching bag?

"Logan will be ready for you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"I'll bring my iron!" I said with a forced grin. "You know... to iron out the wrinkles. I'll just let myself out."

These next few days are totally going to suck. Especially since I can only talk to Logan through a notepad.

I wonder how long _that_ will last for...


	78. Karaoke: More Like KaraNOke

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number seventy-eight**

Well, the notebook idea went out the window after the first day. You have no idea how hard it is to complain on paper, while you're out of breath and your hands are shaking from adrenaline. It's totally hard, just trust me.

So for day two I had another brilliant idea to bring my laptop and use the robotic voice. And I have to say, complaining via robot voice, is way cooler. WAY. Logan didn't think so. By the end of day five of "hell week with Logan", I'm pretty sure he was ready to throw me out the window. But, on the plus side, we ironed out the wrinkles in my new program, and now all that's left is programming in some bad guys.

I know what you're thinking right now.

And yes, I took Illyana out.

Logan made me put Sabertooth in instead, since he said it would be "good practice for me". When I asked him to explain this thinking, he told me that I'd have to craft Sabertooth to be as much like the real Sabertooth as I could in order for the training to be as realistic as possible.

As if, he just wanted to see me work my ass off fighting Sabertooth for five days.

Mission accomplished.

He accompanied me to the rec. room when day five was complete and shoved me towards Rogue with my laptop under my arm, "Take her."

"...Okay...?" Rogue looked from me to Logan and frowned, "Where?"

"I don't care. Just... away." Logan rubbed his forehead, "She's been a little bitch for the past for the past five days. Normally, I wouldn't put up with that kind of shit, but I figure a bitch Kitty is better than a crying Kitty. But my time is up. I'm done. And If I have to listen to her stupid computer voice box ask me if I think she could learn to cook one more time, I'm gunna make some Kitty-ka-bobs."

I let out a little offended gasp and set my laptop up in a quick huff, "**You're such a dick**"

Logan looked back at Rogue with wide eyes as if I'd just proven his point.

I turned my attention to Rogue and furrowed my brow, "I could totally learn how to cook, right? I mean, if I wanted to. It can't be that hard. I'm smart."

Logan worked the muscles in his jaw and left the rec room, muttering something about needing more Scotch...

"Sure you could." Rogue glanced at Remy, "Where is this coming from?"

"This would be the bargaining stage." Emma said from her seat on the couch without looking up from her book. "It appears to be overlapping with her angry phase, since she's still not talking to men."

"What?" I scoffed, "I'm not bargaining. I'm just saying... like, if I _had_ to learn how to cook, I could."

"Do you want to learn how to cook?" Rogue raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged,

"Maybe."

"Well, Remy knows how. He can teach you."

"What?" Remy shook his head, "No. Remy's not going to be doing that."

"**Please**." I gave him a big pout and batted my eyelashes.

"There's no way in hell I'm teaching Stephen Hawking here how to cook." He looked at me, "You don't even like the food I make. You always complain that it's too spicy."

Hmmm, he had a point. "**Can you bake**." My eyes lit up and I smiled, "**Baking's even better.****Everyone loves a woman who can bale**_**."**_

_Remy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me, "Bale?"_

_"_**Bake. Everyone loves a woman who cane bake**_." I let out a grunt and typed in. "_**Stupid compufer**_"_

Remy let out a breath and looked back at Rogue, "Fix her. Please."

"If I knew how to do that, it'd already be done." Rogue snipped back.

"**I like boobs**."

They all looked at me and I swatted at Bobby who'd taken over my computer while I wasn't looking.

"I have an idea." Emma stood up and moved towards the doorway, "It's perfect really, exactly what she needs." And then she walked past us, out the door and down the hall.

I assumed that meant we were supposed to follow her. So Rogue and I did. All the way back to our room, where Emma had already gotten to work digging through our closet.

"I don't know if I can use any of this..." She hummed.

"Do you mind sharing this brilliant idea first?" Rogue put her hands on her hips expectantly.

Emma let out a short, impatient breath and turned to face us. "Kitty needs to let off some steam."

"Like how? You're gunna take her to a shooting range and let her fire at some tin cans?" Rogue asked sarcastically and I perked up.

"Oooh, I like that idea."

"No," Emma grimaced, "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard. No, we're going to take her out. She's going to meet a handsome man, go home with him, have a night of wild, meaningless sex, and I guarantee you she'll be over this whole _man hating_ thing."

"What?" Rogue gawped, "She can't do that! That's a horrible idea!"

"What's the big deal," Emma shrugged, going back to her task of finding something slutty for me to wear, "There's no better way to let off steam. Trust me."

"No," Rogue shook her head adamantly, "I'm not even sure she's ever even had _meaningful_ sex, you can't make her go and whore herself out."

Emma looked back at me wide eyed. "Seriously?"

I kept my mouth shut.

"Not even with Lance? You two dated for what, like, two years or something?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered.

Emma exchanged a look with Rogue and shook her head, "Well, if not sex, then at least a really good make out session. She's _going_ to rebound sooner or later. At least this way, it's in a controlled environment, and we know she won't end up with Lance."

Rogue frowned, "That's a good point..."

"Uh, do I not get a say in this?" I asked with a hand on my hip. "What if I don't want to go off and make out with some random ass guy?"

"Do you want to end up making out with Lance?" Rogue asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"No ma'am." I looked at my feet.

"We'll get you drunk first. Trust me, it'll be good for you." Emma said soothingly.

My mood suddenly changed and I agreed with her. Wholeheartedly. I _wanted_ to use a man and then kick him to the curb. Wham bam, thank you ma'am.

Emma put me in a bright raspberry pink miniskirt ensemble that I had in my closet from the Halloween that I went dressed as Jem from _Jem and the Holograms_ and made my hair look pretty. And shockingly, I didn't look like a total whore.

Now, the following events are slightly hazy, but sadly, not totally forgotten. Which, I guess is good for you, but not so much for me. I'm not one of those lucky people that black out and forget their drunken debauchery. I get to remember every horrible detail.

Well... most of them at least.

We got to the bar early enough to get a good parking spot, but late enough that we didn't look like total losers who show up to the party before it starts. And Emma got Rogue and I in without fake ID's... the perks of having a Jedi companion I suppose.

She led the two of us over to a table and held out her hand, "Give me your phone."

"Why?" I knit my brow at her and held my purse protectively to my chest.

"If you're going to be drinking, then you're not allowed to have your phone." She looked at Rogue who seemingly understood this reasoning and gave her a nod of approval.

"That doesn't make any sense!" I protested, "It's not like I can drive home on my cell phone..."

Emma just raised an eyebrow at me and stared until I handed over my cell. "Good. Now, I'm going to go get some drinks."

When she returned with two Mojitos and a beer, she set the beer in front of Rogue with a sly grin. "I thought these would be too... girly for you."

Rogue narrowed her eyes, "I'm girly."

"Sure, in a... Ziggy Stardust kind of way."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Listen, bitch-"

"Oh, just relax and drink your beer, butch."

I downed my drink. These two fight like my parents did before the divorce.

"I want another one of these!" I said a little louder than necessary.

Emma gave me a nod and left to get another drink for me.

I eyed Rogue's beer, "Are you gunna drink that?"

Rogue pressed her lips into a thin smile and raised her eyebrows, handing the bottle over to me.

What?

If I'm going to make out with a perfect stranger, I'd like to have a bit of a buzz going.

Oh, and beer is disgusting by the way.

Anyway, when Emma came back with another Mojito I polished it off in a matter of minutes. And then... we discovered my weakness. My alcoholic Kryptonite if you will.

Sourpuss shots.

That stuff is like the nectar of the gods. After five, I was plenty willing to make out with a perfect stranger. Hell, I would have been willing to make out with that Balky guy from that old show "Perfect Strangers".

That's when I met... Alex? I think that's what his name was. Anyway, he was cute. Blonde hair, blue eyes, nice body... a little bit taller than Scott.

I know it sounds weird, because I don't find Scott alluring in any way, shape, or form, but he kind of reminded me of Scott.

I did a couple more Sourpuss shots and was feeling _very_ happy, when Alex asked me to dance. I _woooooooooooooooooo!_'d and followed him out to the dance floor.

Alright, so this is where things get a little bit... questionable. I clearly remember dancing with this Alex guy, but everything after that is kind of a mash up of memories that I can't quite decipher. It's like Christmas lights, when you pull them out of the box in November and they're all tangled up and you can't figure out how the hell they ended up that way in the first place.

I can remember shamelessly dirty dancing with this Alex guy, Emma says she's never seen a virgin dance like me.

No comment.

I remember in my alcohol induced over confidence, I pulled Alex to the back corner of the bar, where we started making out.

I think that's all that happened. I mean, I _know_ that's all that "happened", but I can't shake the feeling that I'm skipping something. Emma and Rogue lost sight of me, and since there were so many active (ish) brains there that night, Emma couldn't track me down in the crowd.

Rogue told me this was when she started getting concerned, so she called for some re-enforcements.

I think Alex showed me his phone, for some reason... and I can remember talking to him about Pete...

Ohhh God.

"I could totally learn how to cook, if I wanted to." I explained, "My ex-boyfriend doesn't think I'm good enough."

"You're ex-boyfriend's a dick."

"No, he's not." I said thoughtfully, "He's amazing. And he's probably right. I have small hips."

"I like your hips."

"I could change... I don't have to be like... snoopy."

"The dog?"

"And I could learn to cook. I can be better, right?"

"Food's over rated."

This is when I realized that the bar had a karaoke machine, and that evidently, it was karaoke night. I guess I understand _now_ why we'd been dancing to a poorly performed version of _It's Raining Men_.

"Oh my gosh," I gushed to Alex, "I love singing! Don't you love singing?"

"No."

"I _love_ singing! I'm totally gunna go sing."

And I did.

In my drunken state, I chose the Karaoke condensed version of Aerosmith's _Crazy._ You know, the one that has the music video with Alicia Silverstone and Liv Tyler in it? Y'know... "C'mere baby."

The little talk at the beginning of the song, I think, sets the tone for the rest of the song. It shows that you're sassy, and you're not going to take no shit from no one. You know, all like "You know you drive me up a waaaall the way you make good with all the nasty tricks you pull. Seems like we makin' up more then we're makin' luuuuuuuuuuuuv. An' it always seems you got somethin' on your mind other than me. Girl, you got to change your crazy ways, y'hear me?"

That's what I was going for at least, sassy no-shit. Rogue said it came off more like slurry can't-stand. Whatever. Just because I tried to use the mic stand as a stripper pole at one point in the song, doesn't mean my performance was _totally _drunken... even though at the time, I was sure I sounded like Gwen Stefani or something, but in hindsight, I realize I probably sounded more like Courtney Love.

I started the song out nice and slow, you know? To make it really build up at the appropriate crescendo. "That kinda lovin', turns a maaayun, to a slaayayvuh." That's right. "That kinda lovin', sends a mayun, right to his graaaaaave..."

And then I pulled out the microphone swing, right. You know, when you swing the mic around by the wire. Totally rock star. Except I didn't know how to stop and ended up wrapping it around my wrist awkwardly. It's cool though, I did a high kick to distract the audience and was back in the game.

I remember the moment I saw the poor bastard... It was during the "Crazy's" (Otherwise known as the chorus)

I gasped and said, "Remy!" And then I waved, "Remy up here!" As if he couldn't see me, "I'm singing!" duh, "Come sing with me!"

He put his head down and moved up to the stage and climbed up the steps at the side in an attempt to talk me down.

Silly boy. He couldn't get a word in edgewise. Even sillier, he gave me his hand, which I used to haul him up on stage.

That's right, drunk Kitty is also unreasonably strong Kitty.

"Y'packin' up your stuff an' talkin' like it's tough an' tryin' tell me that it's... tiiiime t'go." I crooned to the adoring crowd while I used poor Remy as my prop. "But I know, you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that over coooat, and it's aaaall for show, Yeah!"

This got the ladies in the crowd all riled up, and I distinctly remember them hollering out that he needed to "prove it."

I shoved him off the stage because I was getting frustrated that my adoring groupies had become infatuated with a silly prop, and sang the rest of the song solo. I even kicked off my shoes at one point so I could _really_ get into it.

Yes, yes, I know all the lyrics to the song... my mother is an insane Aerosmith fan and I just _know_ it. Shut up.

This is besides the point anyways.

Once I finished all the "yeah yeah yeah yeah's" at the end of the song with piercing accuracy (yes people, that was sarcasm. Seriously, if you don't know the song, look it up on youtube and stop looking at me like that.) I should have hopped off the stage and gone willingly with my friends to wallow in my crapulence. But when the next girl, (who, fyi, was just as drunk as I was,) got up on stage to sing her song... I gasped excitedly and hogged the microphone.

"No! I love this song!" I explained to her. She called me a wench, but stumbled off the stage and let me be.

And did my friends come up and try to talk some sense into me? Oh no. They let me go ahead and sing.

It started out okay, actually. Rogue says for a drunk girl, I can actually carry a bit of a tune, so that's not bad. It wasn't until I got to the second verse of Katy Perry's _Thinking Of You_. That's when the shit hit the fan.

I sang the first line of the second verse and froze. "You're like an Indian summer in the middle of a winter."

The very same line I used in my lame apology to Pete for being a leather pants bitch.

And that's when I realized that I really _wasn't_ good enough for Pete. He's put up with so much from me. The leather pants, the meddling, my irritating, clingy ways, my small hips...

I stood, staring blankly at nothing in particular, while hundreds of eyes watched me as I breathed into the microphone "I'm going to die alone."

And then I started to hyperventilate.

On stage.

While hundreds of eyes watched me.

Finally, the cavalry arrived to pull the mic from my hand and replace it in the stand, and then gently guide me off stage.

The four of us pushed through the crowd while I was gasping for air, and stepped outside.

Rogue instructed me to breathe.

"I'm sure if she could, she would be." Emma said disdainfully.

"Don't you sass me none, Frost." Rogue snapped, "This wouldn't have happened if you'd been watching her."

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you incapable of watching her while some mystery man bought you drinks and whispered sweet nothings into your ear as he caressed the curve of your neck...?"

The only person who'd been attentive to me during this time, turned his attention to Rogue with a dangerous look.

"Mystery man?"

"What?" Rogue shrugged defensively, "Free drinks!"

"Who's brilliant idea was this?" Remy asked, still glaring at Rogue.

"Emma's."

"No, I just wanted to get her laid. I didn't want to take her to American Idol."

"I didn't know it was Karaoke night." Rogue looked at her feet.

"She drank _a lot_, and we lost track of her." Emma explained to Remy, with a hint of concern on her brow. Just a hint though. Heavens forbid Emma would actually show genuine concern for someone, right?

I managed to suck in a big lungful of air and sobbed, "I just want someone to hold me!"

Remy let me bury my face in his chest and put his arms around me. "Are you two alright to drive?" I assume here he glared at Rogue again, "Or did you have too many free drinks?"

"She called me butch!" Rogue defended herself with a accusatory finger pointed at Emma. "I _had_ to prove her wrong!"

I jerked back from Remy on slightly unstable legs and frowned. "I'm gunna throw up."

And I did. Right there, in the parking lot, next to the bars entrance.

So many good memories.

I drove home with Remy and since he was less than pleased with Rogue, she rode home with Emma.

Fun, right?

Anyway, I woke up in my own bed this morning, still wearing my Jem and the Holograms dress from last night, and after putting the jig-saw puzzle of last nights events together with the help of Emma and Rogue, I now have the fun-filled task of going to Remy's room to apologize for the whole "lying bastard sack of horse shit asshole" thing...


	79. Kaboom

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number seventy-nine**

I took my time going to Remy's room. It wasn't exactly something I was looking forward to, you know? Being all apologetic and sheepish? That's never fun. So I hung around the room with Rogue for a bit before biting the bullet.

"So, you have to tell me exactly what I'm walking into here." I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you two have a horribly awful fight last night? Is he in a super bad mood now?"

Rogue furrowed her brow, "Fight?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "You know... the mystery man caressing the curve of your neck or whatever."

"Oh that," She tossed a hand in the air, "He knows he has nothing to worry about. Besides, I kind of like it when he gets all posessive. It's almost... primative. He's like an animal."

And that was enough procrastinating for me. I voiced my disgust and jumped up from the bed, dawdling through the hall until I was finally at Remy's door.

Forcing myself not to turn and look at Pete's.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently while Remy, I'm assuming, debated whether or not he wanted to answer. Eventually, the gentleman (SNORT LAUGH.) in him won out, and he pulled the door open with a frown.

"Good morning." I said quietly. "Could we talk?"

"Did your laptop die or something? You're talking to me without assistance."

I knit my brow and looked down at my hands, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

I looked back up at him and rolled my eyes, "Being born."

He eyed me for a moment before pushing his door open all the way to let me in, "Apology accepted."

I stepped into his immaculately tidy room and took a seat at his desk chair, and he sat across from me on the edge of his bed.

"You're not going to start throwing things at me again, are you?"

"I said I was sorry." I frowned, "What more do you want me to do?"

He smiled, and I remembered that you never ask a question like that to someone like Remy. He was probably thinking of saying something dirty so I scrunched up my nose and shook my head,

"Don't be _gross_."

"What did you want to talk about?" He effortlessly changed the subject and distracted me from his grossness.

"Last night." I looked down at my feet out of sheer embarrassment of the fact that another human being witnessed me being so... stupid. "I wanted to thank you. What you did... it was really nice of you."

"I know." He said with a simple smile.

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance and then he turned serious, adding, "You've been a good friend to me _minette_."

"I hate when you call me that."

"No you don't." He grinned.

Dammit. He's right. I actually like it now. I mean, _technically_ it is only the literal translation of my name to French. It's just a sad coincidence that another word for Kitty could be taken as an insult.

"Do you remember last night at all?" He asked and I nodded, which made me feel as if there a million little men inside my skull trying to hammer their way out.

Kind of like Lemmings.

"Unfortunately, yes." I rubbed my forehead to ease the pain, "I guess I'm one of the unlucky ones who don't suppress these memories." I shrugged, "Rogue and Emma helped fill in the blanks."

"Do you remember the ride home?"

I stared at him.

I didn't. I assumed I'd just slept.

"Please tell me I didn't try to take advantage of you or something."

He laughed and shook his head, "No, but you tried to talk me into letting you use my phone."

I pressed my lips into a thin line.

I _do_ remember. I wanted to call Pete. I insisted that I needed to talk to him, and try to beg him to take me back.

Remy wouldn't let me, thank God.

He grinned, "You remember now?"

"That's why Emma took my cell phone away from me." I dropped my head into my hand and groaned. "How does she know these things?"

"Drunk dialing isn't exactly a new thing, _minette_. It's not like she's psychic."

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "I asked you to take me to a psychic." I remembered and the glimmer of laughter in Remy's eye proved me right. "Holy shit. I am never drinking again. That Sourpuss is a dangerous mistress."

"I hate to admit it, but I'm glad you're talking to men again." He admitted, "That computer thing was driving me nuts."

"It was fun." I informed him, "Plus, I've always wanted to be a robot. Like that girl... in that old TV show. Small Wonder? She was a robot, I liked her dress."

"You wanted to be a robot because you liked her dress?"

"I thought it was like, standard issue or something. All robots got the cute dress."

Remy shook his head, "Why does this not surprise me?"

"Plus I had a huge crush on R2D2, and my mother never would have approved of an inter-species relationship."

"Wow."

I smiled and looked down at my hands nervously, trying to work up the courage to ask him the one question that had been burning in my mind since I sat down.

"Have you talked to Pete? Since he's been gone?"

Remy stared at me for a moment, and then nodded.

I nodded back and looked away.

I couldn't resist... "Has he... ask about me, at all?"

Remy rubbed the back of his neck and frowned, "Uhh..."

"That's okay." I cut in before he could continue. "You don't have to tell me... I mean, I shouldn't have asked. It doesn't matter."

I gave him a smile and stood up, "I'm gunna go now."

"You're alright?"

"Yeah." I smiled again and shrugged, "Still a little hung over, but that's _got_ to wear off at some point, right?"

He grinned back and then got up to show me out.

I turned and _started_ down the hall... I really did. But then I stopped.

I did a quick hall check, to make sure no one was looking, and walked through the wall into Pete's room.

It was, of course, just as he'd left it. Nice and tidy, with a few of his sketchbooks askew on the desk and the bed neatly made with fresh sheets. I noticed his sweatshirt on the bed and smiled bitterly when I realized that it was probably there because he'd forgotten to take it with him to the airport.

I wasn't snooping though, I promise. I was just... standing. I've been trying really hard for three weeks to keep my mind occupied to prevent myself from really thinking about it. But as much as it sucks to admit... I miss him.

I picked the gray sweatshirt up off his bed and sat where it had been.

I miss him, but he doesn't miss me. He didn't ask about me, and I'm guessing that he didn't have any interest in talking to me.

Not that I blame him, really.

I mean, beyond the whole, obnoxious, clingy, small hips, nosy stuff... what's left? A little dorky brunette girl who's over dramatic and snort laughs at her own jokes.

That about sums me up in a nutshell.

So can you really blame him for coming to his senses and realizing that I'm just not worth the hassle?

I hugged his sweatshirt to my body and inhaled the faint smell of cinnamon and Irish Spring that I associated with Pete. And it made my heart ache.

He doesn't want me anymore. He's the best thing I ever had and he's decided he doesn't want me anymore.

My life is over.

I laid my head down on his pillow and hugged the sweatshirt tighter. His pillow smelled like him too.

I wouldn't be at all surprised to learn that he decided to stay in Russia a couple of extra weeks, just to keep his distance. I brought my knees up and curled around into the fetal position on the bed.

With my eyes squeezed shut, I tried really hard to keep it together. A few tears escaped my eyelid barricade... and then a few more... and then the dam burst. I couldn't stop crying if I wanted to. I sobbed. But not like, Lucille Ball style wailing, this was more like, pathetic, quiet whimpering.

I don't know how long I was there for, but Emma was the one who found me. Most likely due to the lack of nonsensical Kitty thoughts she's become so accustomed to picking up. She sat next to me quietly for a little while, and she didn't say a word. She just sat. Keeping me company while I cried my eyes out.

Eventually I felt a hand on my shoulder, and when I opened my eyes Rogue was there, crouched down next to me at the side of the bed. Emma must have brain contacted her, because I'm sure she didn't leave my side once.

"Kitty?"

I sniffled and then continued to silent, pathetic sob, clutching onto the sweatshirt for dear life. She rubbed my back and soothed me until Remy came in, closing the door behind him.

Through haze of tears, I could see his face drop.

"She said she was alright."

"It's possible that perhaps she was lying." Emma said, looking back at me with a frown.

I covered my face with the sweatshirt, wishing that they wouldn't talk about me like I wasn't there. In fact, I wish they'd all just leave. Let me wallow on my own.

They were silent for a minute, and then I heard Rogue ask, "What did you say to her?"

Her tone wasn't accusing, and I'm assuming that Remy had a guilty look on his face that prompted her to ask.

"What was I gunna do, lie?" Remy responded defensively, "I didn't think she'd have a melt down!"

"What did you say?" Rogue repeated.

Remy let out a breath, "She asked if he's asked about her."

Rogue groaned and turned her attention back to me, "He's probably just been busy Kit. Or maybe he's embarrassed about the whole thing, and would rather talk about it when he gets back."

I sucked in a ragged breath and pulled the sweatshirt down from my eyes, managing to simply say, "Bullshit."

"You never know." Rogue continued, stroking the mess of hair that had escaped the pony tail at the back of my head, "Guys don't talk like we do. Pete and Remy probably talked about stupid things... like what kind of car he's driving. Or how the food's been."

I didn't respond. I don't think I had anything left to say. There really was no point in trying to lessen the blow after the fact. That's like, putting on a cup after getting kicked in the balls.

I hear that hurts. I wouldn't know, but you get my point, right?

Remy let out a breath, "I didn't know she would-"

"It's not your fault." Rogue told him matter-of-factly.

"She was a ticking time bomb." Emma added.

"Let's get her back to our room." Rogue stood up and stepped away so that Remy could assist in helping me up.

Instead, he scooped me up like he was_ The Bodyguard_ and I was Whitney Houston. I guess he felt _really_ bad. He carried me all the way back to my room, and with some help from the girls, they were able to preserve my privacy.

That is to say, nobody else saw how pathetic I was.

He brought me to my bed and Rogue sat down next to me, "Are you okay Kitty?"

I shook my head, still clutching the sweatshirt that I'd unwittingly taken with me.

"We're going to leave you alone, alright?" She whispered into my ear, "Let me know if you need anything."

I nodded.

And then the three of them left me to sob in peace.


	80. The Johnny Castle Infatuation

**Entry number eighty**

I spent almost four days in my room.

Under my covers with my little stuffed dragon, like a big fat suck. From my understanding, nobody asked about me. Not in a mean way, I just think they were respectfully keeping their distance. Logan didn't even demand that I suck it up and force me to attend the weekly DR session, so that's saying a lot.

It was some time around midnight on the fourth day that I pulled myself out of bed and trudged down to the blissfully empty rec. room.

This is when I started my chick flick fest.

I was watching the very end of_ Titanic_, when Rogue rushed in, letting out a relieved breath when she saw me. In my PJ bottoms and baggy sweatshirt.

My own sweatshirt guys, I'm not some like, psycho, obsessive weirdo.

Plus, Pete's was way too big.

"I woke up and you weren't there, I started freaking out." She explained, sitting next to me on the couch. I don't know what she thought I would have done, and I really don't want to know. I may be pathetic but I'm not suicidal guys. My brain is far too valuable to consider terminating its receptors for good.

That's why I watch mind numbing romantic comedies and gut wrenching love stories; Pain receptor anesthetic.

I blew my nose and shook my head at the TV, "She was an old lady!" I cried, "She missed him her whole life, and now she gets to be with him in Titanic heaven..." I sobbed a bit more and Rogue pressed her lips into a thin line.

"How long have you been here for?" Rogue asked, eying the stack of movies next to the couch.

"Three movies so far." I said with a ragged breath. "_Sleepless in Seattle, Never Been Kissed_ and..." I gestured at the screen when another bought of tears surfaced. "She changed her last name to _his_!"

"Why don't we put another comedy on?" Rogue suggested, sifting through my stack. "_While You Where Sleeping_? That looks... like it won't make you cry more. Sandra Bullock, and..." She pointed at the cover, "That guy from _Space Balls_. That's good, right?"

I nodded and Rogue stood to change the movie over for me.

"It's good to see you out of the room, Kit." She said over her shoulder. "Even though you're like... this."

I blew my nose.

"Have you eaten anything?"

I shook my head.

"I'm gunna go get you some breakfast, okay?" She left before I had a chance to argue.

I mean, it's not like I don't want to eat. I like eating. But, I've been living for the past four days on the stash of Gummy Worms and Reese's Pieces that I hide in my nightstand. My stomach wasn't exactly up for a real meal.

The move was a cutesy story, nothing worth crying over really. Other than the fact that Sandra Bullock's character has no family. She has nobody to love her, except her cat. She's all alone. I mean, she isn't for the _entire_ movie, she saves some guy's life- this guy she's got a mega crush on- and she pretends to be his fiancee, and his family takes her in as one of their own while he's in a coma. Then she falls for the guy's brother, who still thinks that she's actually engaged to his comatose brother...

It's totally not as melodramatic as I made it sound, but I cried anyway.

By the time that movie ended, I'd eaten half a piece of toast and had a glass of orange juice. Rogue noticed, but didn't say anything. Instead, she gave me a nod,

"That movie wasn't horrible." As if she'd expected it to be. "What next?"

I plucked_ Twilight_ out of the pile and heard Rogue cringe. I literally heard her cringe. But, my bestie sucked it up and didn't say one word to me about how vampires could never be "vegetarians" or how ridiculous an idea it is that they would sparkle in the sun instead of fry. Not one word. Which must have been super hard for her. She let me swoon at the idea of the Edward Cullen type, instead of pointing out that he's over protective and crazy possessive, and not once did she allude to the fact that she thought of their relationship as abusive. Plus she said nothing about her thoughts regarding zombies vs vampires.

I've heard it all before anyway.

I was quite impressed how well she was handling the whole situation. It was very... caring. And nurturing. It seems that my heartbreak brings out the mother in her.

Sure, she might have fallen asleep half way through, but I didn't mind that. It gave me the freedom to cry shamelessly.

When we'd finished _Twilight_ I picked another movie.

I silently pulled my next selection out and popped it in the player, returning to my tissue surrounded seat on the couch without a word.

Rogue sucked in some air through her teeth when the movie started and I looked at her, daring her to question my choice.

She simply gave me a forced smile and got herself comfortable on the couch. Now I know she doesn't dislike this movie, so I'm assuming her reservations were based on the fact that it would likely make me cry more.

Ten minutes into _Dirty Dancing_, we were joined by Jubes and Tabby, who acknowledged my presence with a cordial nod and then wisely didn't say a word. Dirty Dancing is a chick magnet. It doesn't matter where they were in the house, they were just drawn to it, like a moth to the flame.

By the time Rogue had to leave for a meeting with Emma and the Professor, (I don't know why she's still going to those things, Emma obviously knows it's no longer neccessary after the whole "mystery man caressing the curve of her neck" thing, and there's no way she could hide something that big from Professor Xavier...) Jean and Bobby had joined us.

I think Bobby thought it was a porn. Though, I don't know why he stayed once he realized it wasn't.

When Rogue returned after her meeting, it was down to just Bobby, Remy and myself.

Remy was only there, I'm guessing, because Rogue asked him to be.

Bobby... still a mystery.

Rogue frowned as she walked over to us, looking from me to the screen, "Did she watch it again? There's no way this movie is still on."

Bobby shook his head, "No man, she just keeps watching the last 15 minutes. Over and over again. Like 5 times now."

Nobody asked you to stay Mr. Drake.

I burst out into tears, "Nobody puts Baby in a corner!"

"She's not even in a corner." Bobby shook his head at the TV, "She's sitting against a post in the middle of the wall."

"You don't argue with Patrick Swayze, Bobby." I snapped at him tearfully, "You just _don't_."

Remy put an arm around me and calmed me down before Rogue slid the remote out of my hand and set it out of my reach. "Did you want to do something else now? You could go take a shower, and we could go to the mall..."

This is a big step for Rogue, and I know it; Offering to come shopping with me. She must have been really worried about me.

"I don't want to go out." I said while I wiped my eyes. "I want to watch another one."

"You know what movie I like?" Remy asked no one in particular. "_Point Break_. A bunch of surfer guys -who think they're real theives- rob some banks and Keanu Reeves catches them because of their tan line."

They exchanged another look and had another mental conversation.

He shrugged, "It's got Patrick Swayze in it."

"It's not here."

"I do like Keanu Reeves..." I sniffled.

"It's not_ here_." Rogue repeated, "What about _Pretty Woman_? It doesn't have thieves but it's got a prostitute. They both perform illegal activities."

"One is much more fun to perform than the other." Remy smiled.

I looked over at Remy, wondering which activity exactly he was talking about, deciding that I really didn't want to know. Like, _**really**_.

"_My Best Friend's Wedding_? Julia Roberts? That guy with the scar on his lip?" I've come to the conclusion that Rogue is terrible with actors names. Especially since their names are generally right on the cover.

I shrugged and gave her an unenthusiastic nod, figuring it was good enough.

"You know what else is good?" Bobby said excitedly, "_The Matrix_."

"I don't like science fiction." Remy shook his head.

"Well, what about this one then?" Rogue looked up at me with a movie in her hand. "_The Lake House._ Keanu Reeves, science fiction-ish... it doesn't have anybody dodging bullets, but it does have time travel-"

"_Bill and Ted_." Bobby cut in, "Best time travel movie ever."

I snorted, using a tissue to dab at my eyes, "Oh please, _Bill and Ted_ is good and all, but it is no _Back to the Future_."

"Only the first one. The second two sucked." Bobby said with a frown.

"What are you smoking?" I slapped my hand down on the arm of the couch. "The whole trilogy is amazing! _Bill and Ted_, while highly amusing, is just silly. Everyone knows that. The two aren't even in the same league."

"Not in the-" Bobby gave me a disappointed head shake. "_Bill and Ted_ is easily the best movie of the 80's."

"Oh God," I rolled my eyes. "_Pretty in Pink_, _Ferris Bueller, Princess Bride-_"

"Beetlejuice." Rogue added.

"_Beetlejuice_!" I confirmed, pointing at Rogue with a nod.

"Beetlejuice?" Bobby scrunched up his nose.

I'm aware of the fact that we said it three times. Sadly he didn't show up.

"And, _Batman_." Rogue said with a satisfied grin.

Nobody agreed with her there.

"What?" She looked from me to Remy with her hands palm up, "Michael Keaton!"

Little known fact about Rogue: She's got a mad crush on Michael Keaton. I don't understand it either, don't ask.

I shook my head at her, not wanting to rehash the whole Val vs Michael as Batman debate. _Clearly_, I'm right.

"You guys are lame. I'm out of here." Bobby announced as he stood up. Yeah Bobby, we're the lame ones.

I sniffled and turned my attention to the TV as the movie began.

"Alright, well obviously we can be of no further help here." Rogue said as she stood up. "Are you okay if we go?"

"Of course." I sniffled again and shook my head, "Nobody asked you to stay in the first place."

She gave me a smile and smacked me on the head lightly, a form of affection for Rogue, which seriously makes me wonder what kind of weird things Remy's into...

Oh geeze, I don't even want to think about it.

I was enjoying _My Best Friends Wedding_, even though it should have just reminded me of how lonely I really was on this earth. All alone, just like Julia Roberts' character... with nobody to love her. At least she was a thriving career woman. What was I?

I'd just finished another crying jag when Amara walked in and sat down in the arm chair next to the couch. "How are you doing?"

I really wish people would stop looking at me that way... but I gave her a small, puffy eyed smile and shrugged, "Better."

"That's good." She chewed on her lip and I could tell she wanted to tell me something. Probably some really juicy gossip. She was practically busting at the seams. Finally I turned to her and sighed,

"What's up Amara?"

"Oh my God, so this morning Jamie was going through the garbage-"

"That's disgusting, why would he do that?" I cut in, and Amara's nose wrinkled up

"I know right?" She shook her head and continued, "Anyway, he was going through the garbage and he found a used pregnancy test."

Okay Amara, you got my attention.

"Positive."

I furrowed my brow, "How does he know it was positive? Those tests are all different and they can be pretty hard to read."

"It was one of those plus/minus ones. It had a plus."

"That doesn't mean anything." I sighed looking back at the TV. "You're supposed to read the results within 10 minutes. Otherwise you could get a false positive with an evaporation line."

Amara knit her brow while she thought about that. "Is that true?"

"Yeah. It says right in the instructions."

"How do you know that?"

I looked back at her and realized she was staring at me. "I helped a friend once."

"Oh... yeah." She nodded, "Okay. Well anyway, nobody's admitting anything, and _everyone's_ trying to keep it from Wolverine, while we all try to figure out who it belongs to."

"I think everyone should just mind their own business." I frowned, "This isn't like "who stole Bobby's cereal" or "who took the booze out of Logan's office", this is something really personal to someone."

Amara looked a little guilty and looked back at the TV. "Well, if it was really negative anyway then it's not that big of a deal."

"I never said it was negative. I said it could have been."

She sheepishly sat there with her hands folded in her lap and her eyes focused too intently on the TV. Her mind was racing. She was trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Did you talk to Pete at all this morning when he called?" She asked innocently.

That was _not _the right thing to say.

My body tensed up and I didn't move. I think she understood that she'd said the wrong thing because she winced, "You didn't know he'd called."

I shook my head silently and she frowned, "I'm so sorry Kitty, I thought you knew."

"It's okay." I said flatly.

"He asked for The Professor, it was probably just business."

I nodded, keeping my eyes fixed on the TV. It was kind of like the final nail in the coffin.

Kitty+Pete, RIP.

I didn't have any more tears. That well was all dried up.

"I just assumed that he would've... wanted to..." Amara relentlessly continued hammering in that last nail until I looked over at her and said,

"He didn't."

After a couple of minutes of severely awkward silence, Amara made up some excuse to leave. I wasn't even really watching the movie anymore. I was staring blankly at the screen, not acknowledging what was happening at all. I felt empty, and numb.

What better time for my ex-boyfriend to hobble into my peripheral vision?

I was really beginning to wish I'd just stayed in bed that morning when he maneuvered his way over to the couch and sat next to me with his leg up on the coffee table.

"Hey."

I glanced at him by means of acknowledgment.

"Your hair looks nice... did you do something different?"

I looked down at my stringy, scraggly hair that was hanging limply around my shoulders and then looked back up at Lance. "I haven't washed it in three days."

"Oh. Well... it looks nice."

I sighed, "Go away Lance."

"Jesus, what is your deal?"

Wow. I seriously couldn't believe my ears. I turned to gawk at him and shook my head in amazement, "What is my deal? My _deal_ is that I just broke up with quite possibly the love of my life, and I'm realizing now that he probably never really cared that much for me at all! And nobody will leave me the hell alone and let me watch my sappy movies in peace! Is that a big enough _deal_ for you?"

Lance frowned at the TV for a moment, silently. "Love of your life?"

"Did I stutter?"

He shrugged, "I didn't think it was that serious."

"Yeah, well... evidently, neither did he. So kudos to you for being smarter than me on that one." I crossed my arms and slumped back down in my seat, glaring at the TV like a pouting toddler.

"I don't know, Kit Kat, I always thought I was the love of your life."

I curled my lip and looked at him through the corner of my eye, "You can't be serious."

He was.

"Lance, we were horrible together."

"I wouldn't say horrible." He turned to look at me. "When things were good... they were _really_ good."

"And when things were bad they were horrible."

"I just..." He shrugged, and a little part of me felt bad for him. "I guess I just always thought that you and I would end up back together, you know? I'd screw up, you'd forgive me, we'd get back together. The natural cycle."

Pete once told me that I could do better than Lance and that I should set my sights higher. I don't think that Lance is all that bad. He just operates differently. A little bit less traditionally I guess. And as it turns out, maybe I can't "do better" than Lance. Maybe this is the best it's ever going to get for Kitty-land. Maybe being with Pete, as awesome as it was, was just... never meant to be. I was upsetting the god of karma or whatever. I was going against fate. I was causing a rift in the space/time continuum.

I looked at Lance with my eyebrows pinched together, "You never told me you felt that way."

"You know I'm not good with words and stuff." He frowned and looked back at the TV.

"You said I was pathetic."

"Well you are. Without me." The corner of his mouth tugged upwards slightly and he turned to say something else to me, but he stopped when he noticed that I'd moved closer to him.

"Maybe you're right." I said quietly, moving a little bit closer. "Maybe it is the natural cycle."

I moved a little bit closer, stopping when I was right next to him. He reached over and tucked a clump of oily hair behind my ear.

"You don't sound happy about that."

I closed my eyes and leaned forward. Going in for the kill.

"_Freeze_."

My eyes popped open and I turned my head towards the voice. Emma's voice.

"Welcome to rock bottom." She smiled. "Think _very_ carefully about what you're about to do. And who you're about to do it with."

"Nobody asked you, bitch." Lance snapped.

Emma rolled her eyes impatiently and let her gaze settle back on me. "He's really got a way with words, doesn't he?"

I backed away from Lance and stared at him. And then I groaned, "Oh God."

"You're not actually going to listen to her, are you?" Lance looked appalled.

I ran a hand through my greasy hair and grimaced, "Oh _God_."

"You _are_ going to listen to her." He let out an unamused laugh, "Wow! You're like her little puppet!"

Natural cycle my ass. How's this 'cycle' jackass; you screw up, Kitty gets pissed off, Kitty leaves, you're still an ass. The end.

I stood up and looked back at Emma, "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Good girl." She gave me a nod.

I never thought I'd be thankful for Emma eavesdropping in on my thoughts. But, here we are...


	81. This is me, moving on

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number eighty-one**

When I got back to my room, I took a nice, long, hot shower. I didn't get out until my skin was all lobster red, just to make sure I got all of the Lance cooties off of me.

Yes, yes... I'm 12.

I spent the rest of my day there, knowing what it feels like to hit rock bottom and deciding I'd take another crack at life the next day.

I slept in until 10. I dragged myself out of bed and climbed into the shower.

Two showers in two days, see? I'm doing better already.

When I stepped out of the shower I towel dried my hair quickly and pulled it up into a pony tail, and then got dressed in a pair of jeans and my baggy sweat shirt. See? Jeans? I'd actually started wearing real articles of clothing again. I flicked the bathroom light off and stepped back into my room, almost having a heart attack when I saw Emma sitting on my bed. I seriously hate it when people surprise me like that.

"Feeling better?"

I nodded mutely, shoving my hands into the front pocket on my sweatshirt. I probably looked like a pile of garbage compared to her... in her halter top and her micro miniskirt and her eff me shoes -all in white, like some weird virgin/slut juxtaposition- and her shimmery blonde hair swept up oh-so-perfectly in a loose, casual looking up do.

Big pile of garbage.

"Good." She stood up and moved to the door, and I'm assuming she wanted me to follow her, so I did. "Now, we're going to go down to the kitchen."

"Okay?"

Emma gave me a sidelong glance, "As many benefits as eating Gummy Worms and Reese's Pieces for four days might have, I think it would do you some good to eat something made with less than 98% sugar." She explained. "Something a bit more substantial."

I nodded, a little bit embarrassed that she knew about my super secret candy stash and continued down the hall next to her.

"Pete called yesterday." I said quietly.

"I know."

"He didn't want to talk to me."

She softened a little bit and let out a breath, "I know."

"What do I do now?" I asked her, feeling my eyes begin to fill up with tears again.

She stopped and turned to face me. The serious look in her eyes was very disconcerting, I'm not used to seeing Emma look so... caring. "You move on. You pick up the pieces, one at a time, put yourself back together, and you move on." She gave me a small, sad smile and patted my shoulder as if she wasn't quite used to human contact in such a way.

I didn't say anything else as we silently continued on our trek down to the kitchen. We stopped in the doorway, side by side, just in time to see Jean slam the oven shut and very angrily exclaim, "God dammit!"

I don't think I've ever heard Jean swear before. Like, ever.

I'm guessing it probably had something to do with the intense burnt food smell that I'd been picking up from down the hall.

She was bracing herself against the counter with her head down, performing some calming breaths. I looked over at Emma, who was biting her lips shut. But the twinkle in her eye totally let me know that she was laughing on the inside.

When she realized that we were there, her face flushed and she looked away embarrassed, "Hey Kitty, how are you feeling?"

"Uhhh... better." I blinked at her. "How are_ you_ feeling?"

She gave me a weird look and then let out an uncomfortable laugh, "Oh that?" She shook her head, "That was nothing. Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm sure she'd have better luck getting it herself." Emma said with a cool smile.

The two of them exchanged an icy look that made me wish I was invisible, and I know for a fact that they can't read each others minds, so this was just an awkward, unspoken hate stare. Finally Emma turned to me, "I trust you can get something on your own. You don't need me to spoon feed you, do you?"

I smirked, still feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation and shook my head, "I can handle it."

"Good. I'm a busy woman, and I can't babysit you forever." She gave me a wink and spun around on her heel, gliding back down the hall in the direction we came from.

I turned back to the kitchen and eyed the oven carefully, "Whatcha got in there?"

She sighed, "They were supposed to be cookies. My mom's recipe." She balled her hands up into fists and frowned, "Supposed to be."

"What happened?"

"Well... first I forgot to add the butter. And then I forgot to set the timer." She ticked the items off on her hand as she went, "And then when I checked halfway through, I realized I forgot the butter when I noticed the cookies had turned into one massive slab of cookie. And because I'd forgotten to set the timer, I didn't know how much more time I needed to leave the cookie slab in for. So I decided to check every five minutes until it looked done, but it never really looked done... and now they look... over done."

"And you forgot to shut the oven off." I pointed to the appliance and Jean cussed again, rushing over to punch the button off.

"I just... I suck at this." She frowned, "It's like I'm actually talented at not being able to cook. Is that possible?"

I smiled and she crossed her arms.

"What?"

"Nothing." I looked down and tried to hide my smile. Okay, I get a kick out of seeing Jean less than perfect. So sue me. I crossed the kitchen and pulled the freezer open, picking out a tub of Ben and Jerry's. "What's with the sudden desire to bake?"

"I don't know, Scott loves my moms cookies... and you'd think that would be an easy enough thing to make, right?"

I gave her a shrug and pulled a spoon out of the drawer, "What do I know? My cookies are made by Mr. Christy and the Pillsbury Dough Boy." I sat down at the kitchen table and dug into my 'more substantial meal'.

I'm assuming that Jean picked up on my thoughts of what Emma would say about me having an ice cream breakfast, because she sat down across from me at the table, looking very serious. "Could I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." I said with a mouthful of chocolate ice cream.

"Why do you hang around with her?"

I rolled the ice cream around in my mouth for a moment before playing the stupid card, "With who?"

Jean tipped her head to the side, knowing perfectly well that I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"She means well, she's just... different." I shrugged, "Besides, she likes me. It kind of makes me feel special. I don't think there are too many people she likes."

"Not women at least."

I pressed my lips together and stuck the spoon into the ice cream carton, "Can I ask _you_ one?"

Jean hesitated for a moment, but eventually gave me a nod.

"Why are you still with Scott? I mean, if you really do suspect that there were... inappropriate... activities... then why?"

Jean frowned and I continued, "Honestly Jean, you could seriously have any guy you wanted. Literally. If Ryan Reynolds and Ryan Gosling walked in the front door right now, I guarantee you they'd have a fist fight over you. And I would pay to see that, by the way." I grabbed the spoon and scooped another spoonful into my mouth.

She smiled shyly and looked away. "I don't know Kitty... I guess... I just love him."

"Love." I snorted. "Over rated."

"You don't mean that."

"It's not like you're married or anything. You haven't said any vows that bind you together as man and wife, 'For better or worse', 'What God has joined together, let no sluts put asunder' or anything like that." I pointed at her with the spoon, "And if he liked it then he should have put a ring on it."

Jean smiled in spite of herself, possibly because I'd started singing the aforementioned song in my head like a dweeb.

"I just don't get it, Jean. Two hot chicks, fighting over Scott?" I scooped up another mouthful, "Unless he's like, really good in bed or something, I don't get it."

Her face flushed and she looked away with a laugh, "I can't believe you said that."

"I can't either." I grimaced, "I don't want to picture Scott doing anything in bed." And then I gagged, and Jean gave me a playful swat.

Once I'd finished my _breakfast_, while I watched Jean scrape the remnants of her cookie slab off the cookie sheet, I returned to my sob station in the rec. room, which was thankfully still unoccupied. I love it when other people in the mansion are busy. But, instead of starting up my chick flick marathon where I'd left off, I just sat there. Staring at the blank TV. Thinking.

Emma had been right. I have to move on, and there's only one way that I can think of doing so;

I _have_ to go back to school. I have to become a thriving career woman like Julia Roberts in _My Best Friends Wedding_. Not like Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman_. Big difference. Don't get the two confused. Or like Erin Brockovich, without the kids. Or the boobs. Plus, I don't think Erin Brockovich had a secondary education, so lets just stick with Julia Roberts.

Just as I was about to get up and head back to my room to start researching University applications, I felt an arm around my shoulders.

"So the little Kitty-cat lives. I thought maybe you'd used up all nine of your lives, but here you are!"

Groan.

"I've been waitin' for you to come out of your room." Pyro grinned at me and wagged his eyebrows, "I figured you'd be ready for some fiery lovin'. Get it? Fiery?"

"Yes. I get it." I leaned away from him, which he took as an invitation to move in for a kiss. I put my hand up to stop him, "Nooope. Not gunna happen."

"But the rebound phase..."

"You're about 20 hours too late for the rebound phase."

"Dammit." He pouted, "I must've made a mistake with my calculations."

Yeah, like it was ever going to happen with Pyro anyway.

...I don't think it would have.

Stop, I don't even want to think about it.

"Who was it, Remy? I bet it was Remy wasn't it, damn bastard always gets the first pick." He grumbled.

"Uh, no. Remy would be dating my best friend."

"They're dating? Really?" Pyro looked impressed for a moment and then kicked his feet up on the table, "I didn't peg him as the dating type."

"Alright, well I'm going to-"

"Hang on," He held me in place with his arm still around my shoulders. Sure, I could have stood up regardless, but I like to humour people first. "Did you hear about the pee stick?"

I looked at him through the corner of my eye, "Yes. How did _you_ hear about it?"

"Ice face told me."

"Bobby? You've been talking to Bobby?"

"Yeah sure. He's not so bad once you get past the whole douche bag outer layer."

I pressed my lips into a thin line thinking I could say the same about my present company. "Even though you've tried to kill us all multiple times."

"Ahh that's all water under the bridge. Besides, it's just work. Nothing personal, Sheila."

Yeah, right.

"Anyways that pee stick, it ain't yours, is it?"

This is when the douche bag comment would come into play... "No, Pyro. It's not mine."

"Good. I was just checking, y'know." He explained, "What's your take on it?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it."

"Right..." Pyro nodded as if he'd just remembered, "The breakup. Right. So now that you're not hiding in your room anymore, does this mean you'll start takin' care of Lance again? He's drivin' me loony."

"_You've_ been taking care of Lance?" I'll admit, I was impressed.

"Yeah, and he's pathetic. You'd think he _lost_ a leg. And he's repressed the memory of what happened, so there's no way to know what set Vic off."

I smiled, because that about summed it up. Pathetic. "Sadly no, I won't be tending to Lance anymore. That ship has sailed."

"Sounds like y'figured that one a bit late."

I blinked at Pyro who shrugged at me innocently. "Just sayin'."

I sighed and stood up. I hate to admit when dumb asses are right. But... Pyro was right.

I shook the thought out of my mind and headed back to my room, more determined than ever to focus all my energy on becoming a career woman.

No more silly distractions. No time to play _Nancy Drew and the Curse of the Pink Plus._ No more feeling sorry for myself. No more thinking about Pete.

I need to move on with my life, close this chapter and start up a new one. A chapter called "Kitty; Super Computer Genius". Maybe something more clever, give me some time to think about it.


	82. Kitty: Super Computer Genius

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number eighty-two**

Well, it's been seven days and I couldn't think of anything more clever than "Kitty: Super Computer Genius". And trust me, I gave it a lot of thought.

Anyway, like I said, it's been a week. I'm doing better. I'd started wearing normal, human clothes again, and within the past few days even started putting my makeup on again. But more importantly, I've spent the week thinking a lot about my future, really researching a few different schools that I'm interested in and getting all of my information ready to apply. I was looking into visiting the colleges I'd narrowed it down to when Rogue and Remy came in.

"Hey Kit." Rogue crossed the room and sat down next to me on the edge of my bed, so I shut my laptop and looked up at her with a smile,

"Hey yourself."

"How are you doing?"

Remy closed the door and I looked from him to Rogue suspiciously, "...better."

"You look better." Rogue's smile grew, but I could tell there was something else there. This was too much small talk for my bestie. She was trying too hard. "What are you doing?"

"Oh just... you know... stuff." I waved a hand at my laptop, and she probably just assumed it would be something she wouldn't understand. I pressed my lips together and hesitated. I wasn't 100% sure I wanted to share exactly what I was doing until after I'd visited. "I have some news." I said with a reluctant smile.

Rogue glanced back at Remy and then gave me a nod, "We do too."

The smile on my face quickly grew stale as I started to put the pieces together. "Oh my God." My back straightened and my eyes flicked over to Remy who was leaning against my desk. "Oh my God. You're pregnant."

Rogue opened her mouth and looked at Remy, whom I'd noticed had visibly paled just a little.

"That was _your_ test! Oh my God, of course! That's why no one could figure out whose it was, because nobody would suspect you!" I put a hand to my forehead and continued, "Oh God, the whole 'personal relationship talk' that you had to use the sock for? Of course you wouldn't want me to walk in on _that, _this is what I get for spending a week not meddling." I frowned, gaining momentum in my rant, "How could you let this happen!" I flung a hand towards Remy, "You'd think that _he'd_ know how to put on a damn condom, I'm sure he's had enough experience, he's probably got it down to an art form, and don't shake your head at me because I am just getting started-"

"Kitty, I'm not pregnant." Rogue cut in finally. I let my body slouch again and looked at Remy.

"Oh." I looked back at Rogue and pressed my lips together and a whole new set of concerns washed over me. "Wait, you guys aren't breaking up are you? Please tell me you're not breaking up. Because I know I said I'm doing better, but I can't handle this right now. You two are supposed to be my rock, okay? You're supposed to get married and have cute little mutant eyed babies and I'll be Aunt Kitty, and what if all of the 'thriving career woman' stuff goes down the tube? I'm supposed to move into a trailer and park on your lawn, and be a be a kick ass cougar or a crazy cat lady or something, you can't-"

"Kitty! Shut up!" Rogue rolled her eyes, "We're not breaking up."

I let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I wasn't even sure it was possible to hold your breath while you were ranting, but there ya go. "Okay." I nodded slowly, keeping my breaths steady, "Thank God. Sorry, I'm alright. I just..." I took a few slow breaths and glanced at Remy who was still impossible for me to read. "I think I almost blacked out..." I shook my head, "I _am_ doing better. I'm going to be fine. Plus, I have a little over two weeks until Pete gets back. I can totally pull it together by then."

"What I wanted to tell you was," She looked back at Remy and they had a mental conversation. When she looked back at me her smile was back in place and steady as ever, "Remy's going to be gone for most of the day tomorrow, he's got a task to do for the Professor and he won't be back until the mid afternoon. And I thought that you and I could go shopping. You know, have a girls day? You haven't really been out at all for a whole month."

"Unless you count your karaoke night." Remy chimed in with a smile. Thanks bud.

"Oh!" I smiled, "Well that's... awesome! I'd totally love to!" I laughed, "You guys made it seem like you came to tell me that I was adopted or something."

"So, what's _your_ thing." Rogue swatted my knee and I looked down at my closed lap top.

"Well, I've narrowed down my potential schools and I'm planning on going in for a visit in a couple of weeks."

"Kitty, that's great!" Rogue said with a proud grin, "Maybe I could come along with you, and we could stay in the city. Catch a show, go shopping... whatever other things people are supposed to do in New York..."

"Uh..." I chewed my lower lip, "That's the thing. I'm not going to New York."

Rogue knit her brow, "You're not? What, is there somewhere closer? That's even better. I mean, it would be manageable in the city but not very convenient."

"No," I cut my eyes to Remy and then looked down at my hands, "Um, the schools that I'm looking at are back in Chicago."

Rogue's face fell and she stared at me silently.

"I'll be closer to family, and you know, it's not like I would never visit."

She stood up and left without a word. Geeze, I was afraid she'd try to talk me out of it, I didn't think she'd just flat out refuse to talk.

I looked over to Remy and let out an awkward laugh, "I thought she'd be a _little_happy for me."

"Well," Remy frowned, "She's probably just upset that you don't feel like _this_ family isn't good enough."

"This isn't a family Remy." I shrugged, "I don't even know what_ '__this'_ is. Y'know? A rag tag group of misfit, adolescent mutants, trained to protect and to serve or whatever. That's not a stable environment to stay in forever."

He silently raised a skeptical eyebrow, so I continued.

"What do you care anyway? When I'm gone, you'll have two available rooms to canoodle with Rogue in." I knit my brow, "It's win/win."

"You can make up any excuse you'd like Kitty, whatever helps you sleep at night." And then he left.

I never ever in a billion years thought that it would actually _hurt_ to not hear him call me by that stupid, awful nickname.


	83. ET Phone Home

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number eighty-three**

To my utter shock, Rogue stepped into the kitchen this morning and sat down across from me with a smile. "I was thinking we could leave around 10:30."

I stared at her while I chewed my toast.

"You do still want to go, right?"

I swallowed and shook my head, "Of course. I just sort of figured you would still be giving me the silent treatment."

She looked down at my plate and worked the muscles in her jaw which told me that she was totally still pissed, but for some reason opted to put it aside for the time being so we could have a girly day shopping.

Weird, right?

She cleared her throat and took the selective hearing route. "So is 10:30 okay?" Obviously, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, that's fine for me. What car are we taking?"

She looked back up at me, looking happy again, "I asked Storm yesterday if we could borrow her Prius. She said as long as we take care of it and drive responsibly, we can use it whenever we'd like."

"So... you're driving then."

Rogue laughed and stood up, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"You know that it's nothing personal right? My decision to go to school closer to home has nothing to do with you."

She worked the muscles in her jaw silently again and left without answering. I couldn't help but think how much fun our shopping trip was going to be. -Sarcasm-

Rogue doesn't like shopping anyway, throw in some deep seated resentment and some gross food court food, and you've got yourself a fun filled girls day out. -More sarcasm-

Anyway, just after I finished up my breakfast and was heading up to my room to get ready to go, my path was blocked by a moron on crutches.

"I want to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't want to talk to you."

"C'mon Kit Kat-"

"Don't call me that. You are not allowed to call me that anymore." I frowned as I walked by him.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry about what happened last week-"

I plugged my ears and "lalala"'d like a four year old, until I was sure he wasn't following me anymore.

Sure, I passed by a few people on the way. They were probably just like "Well, that's Kitty for ya."

I put on a cute flowy purple top and my favorite pair of jeans and did my hair. I even left it down, even though it was looking like it was going to rain and the moisture in the air would totally ruin it. I didn't care. I was going to the mall. It was worth the risk.

Our trip was fairly non-eventful. Rogue picked up a cute pair of shoes and a very tight skirt that kind of looked like the one Emma had put on her for her date with Warren. I mean, except for the fact that it wasn't white. I resisted the urge to ask her about it, because in all honesty, I really don't want to know about Remy's weird fantasies. And you just _know_ that's why she bought it.

I didn't do as well as I would have liked, I only got a pair of jeans, a new cardigan, a couple of really cute frilly tops and a pair of dress pants. I've never owned dress pants. It seems to me that a career woman would own dress pants.

Rogue insisted that I stop and get a complimentary make over, which I did, and talked me out of stopping in at a salon to get some bangs. What can I say, I'm impulsive. But seriously, thank God she talked me out of it. Could you imagine?

I'm actually shocked that I had fun. Not that I don't normally have fun with Rogue, but... you know. The resentment and food court food thing. We were driving home when I hit the back button on the CD player to re-listen to the previous song. Again. Rogue glanced at me through the corner of her eye,

"Seriously Kitty? We've listened to this song four times already today."

"What's your point?"

She let out a long breath and kept her mouth shut.

"I like it. It makes me happy."

"How does E.T. make you happy?"

"Are we talking about the Stephen Spielberg "E.T." now...?"

"No, the Katy Perry assault on my ears." Rogue clarified, turning the volume down a bit. "It's so... annoying."

"_You're_ so annoying." I'm so clever.

After a bit of silence (aside from the music) Rogue glanced at me through the corner of her eye again,

"So did you have fun today?" she asked, returning her eyes to the road while she flicked the windshield wipers on.

"Yeah, I really did."

"Good." she smiled, "You deserve it. You've had a really crumby month."

Understatement of the century.

"But you're doing better now, right?"

"Yes, totally."

"Good. Because I've got something to tell you."

I looked at her expectantly, ignoring the cell phone ringing in my purse.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"Ugh, no." I pulled it out and looked at the screen, "It's just Lance again. This is like the 18th time he's called today."

"So answer it and tell him to (eff) off."

"I kind of thought not answering the phone all day would have given him the same message."

She let out a breath and took the phone out of my hand. "It's not safe to talk and drive, Rogue!" I said quickly before she hit the talk button and thrust the phone back at me. I took the phone with a scowl directed at her and sighed while Rogue turned the volume down to 0. She was totally just looking for an excuse to shut the music off.

"Hello, Lance."

"I've been calling you all day!"

"I know. I've been ignoring your calls all day. Goodbye Lance."

"Don't hang up! I remember what happened before Sabertooth went all nuts! I need to tell someone."

I let out another long sigh, "Okay."

"He was pissed off at you guys for making him look bad. Remember, when we tried to poach Emma?"

"Yes, I remember quite clearly." I rested my head against the window and rolled my eyes.

"He was pissed about that, and he wanted to come here and set an example. But none of us wanted to, because shit... extra work. He was getting really angry about it, so I tried to reason with him... In my own way. And he flipped out." I frowned and chewed my lip. It sure didn't sound like Lance was just making this up to get back in my good books. "He's pissed, Kitty. We practically had you out numbered and you still managed to get the upper hand. Plus, he's said all along that Gambit and Colossus are traitors, and they deserve to pay... I don't really give a shit about _that_..."

"Who have you told?"

"Just you."

"Lance, this isn't about trust here, you need to tell someone."

"You're the only one who would listen to me, nobody here would give a shit about what I had to say."

"That's not true Lance. Go tell the Professor." I saw Rogue give me a questioning look through the corner of my eye. I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose, "I'm not there right now. I can't do anything about it. This is a big deal Lance, you have to just trust me and go tell-"

The sound of squealing tires and the sensation of being thrown against my seat belt at full force cut me off. I felt the impact of hitting something big and saw whatever it was smash into the windshield. It rolled along the top of the car and then slammed into the pavement behind us before we were even fully stopped. I didn't see what we hit, but it was something big. Like a bear. Or a person.

Rogue's knuckles where white on the steering wheel and her face was pale(r than normal.)

"Oh my God. Kitty, please tell me that was a dog."

"Call 911." I tossed my phone into Rogue's lap. I phased out of the car into the rain, and hurried around to the back bumper trying very hard not to look at the grotesque damage we'd inflicted on Storms poor car. So much for borrowing it whenever we wanted.

It certainly wasn't a dog. And it sure as hell wasn't a bear. And I knew right away that we didn't need an ambulance.

I took a step backwards, keeping my eyes glued to the mass in the middle of the wet road. "Hang up." I slapped the window with my palm, "Hang up and call for help."

"Isn't 911 help?" Rogue shouted through the glass and I shook my head. All I could do was point as he started to move.

I sure hoped Lance listened to me.

"Kitty! Get back in the car!" Rogue called, trying to reach across to open my door with her seatbelt still on. I heard her curse and fumble with her belt, and then I heard her curse some more when she realized she couldn't open her door.

Within recent years, it's become common practice for car doors to automatically unlock upon impact, so that should the front end become damaged enough to interfere with the automatic locking system, the occupants of the car wouldn't become trapped.

Unfortunately for Rogue, Storm doesn't care about fancy new cars.

She banged on the window, "Kitty! Let me out!"

I was suddenly struck with an insane idea; I'd trained for 5 days during hell week with Logan, doing this exact thing. I could hold Sabertooth off until help came, I knew I could.

"Call for help." I calmly instructed Rogue.

Okay, Logan had pretty much given me the run down on how Sabertooth operates in order to get him as accurate as possible in our simulation. And that was rule number one; stay calm. Logan had made it perfectly clear that Sabertooth can smell fear. It drives him. It gets him off. Number two was that Sabertooth's smell was not his only heightened sense. He could see better than me, and he could hear better than me. My best bet would be to distract him in some way, which would be easier said then done. The rain was a distraction for me, but it was nothing more than a mere inconvenience for him; So number three, stay focused. Number four was that unfortunately, there was no way I could tire him out. Luckily the fact that I was nearly invincible if I wanted to be was my advantage. My only advantage. And, number five was confidence. Something that I had to force myself to muster up. If fear was his spinach, then confidence was his kryptonite. Sabertooth hates a chatty, obnoxious opponent.

And I, ladies and gentlemen, am the poster child for chatty and obnoxious.

"So, what do we do now, exchange insurance information?" I asked with a cutesy smile, taking a few steps towards him. "I've never run over somebody before."

He stretched his body until he was standing upright and sneered at me.

"Okay, so I get your deal. You're pissed at us for kicking your ass."

I could hear Rogue through the window pleading with whomever she had called to hurry the hell up. "She's got a (effing) death wish!" She said. I tried not to listen to Rogue, because it was totally shaking my fake confidence. I took a few more steps towards the snarling beast of a man and kept my grin level.

"I can understand that. We did kind of wipe the floor clean with you-"

He roared. Swear to God. And I flinched. "I came here to finish the job." He growled.

"Sure." I shrugged, as if this made total sense to me, and then I smiled. "But you'll have to catch me first."

He lunged at me and I ducked underneath him, scrabbling in the opposite direction. Rule number six was keep him on the hook. If he thinks he's actually got a chance at catching you, he is much more apt to continue trying. That means, no easy shmeasy "stand in one place and let him phase through me" route. This was the age old cat and mouse trick.

"You, sir, are faster than I thought!" I said with a laugh, "That was close."

"Shut up!" He demanded, taking another run at me, I darted out of his reach using a bit of phasing since he came a liiittle bit too close for comfort. I spun around and continued jogging backwards away from him.

"Almost! You have been practicing mister!"

"Girly, when I catch you, I'm gunna splatter your brains onto the pavement."

Nobody threatens _my_ brain and gets away with it.

My lip curled instinctively and I narrowed my eyes, "You mean, **if** you catch me."

He growled again, closing the 20 foot gap between us in two strides, reaching out for me with both arms like a giant, deadly bear hug. I ducked away again, but this time, my foot made contact with the back of his head.

"Geeze, I am really making you look bad."

He glared at me through the haze of rain and swung his gaze to the bashed up Prius. "Maybe I should just start with the other one."

Shit.

He had a head start on me, and he was at the drivers side before I was even half way there. Thank God I wore tennis shoes today and not some pair of wimpy flats or something. I slid up to the passenger side of the car just after he punched his fist through the side window. I phased in and yanked Rogue out with all my might, and then I phased back in and phased Sabertooth's arm down with all my might into the centre of the door. Where I left it. And then with his neck pathetically plastered against the top of the door, I turned the ignition on and cranked the volume on the stereo.

Ahh Katy Perry, I knew you'd come in handy some day, I just knew it. Your annoyingly catchy beats and ridiculous collaborations with over rated rappers was just the cherry on top for poor ol' Sabertooth, who was stuck listening to E.T. at a deafening level.

Seriously, I could feel the bass shaking the ground from ten feet away.

Rogue smacked my arm hard, and began to scold me, "What the hell is your problem? You could have been killed!"

"I had it under control." I said firmly.

Before Rogue could argue her case any further, Sabertooth let out a piercing roar and we witnessed him rip his arm out of the fiber glass door. It had to be broken, because the compression caused from stopping mid-phase would _definitely_ be enough to crush the bones. It dangled limply at his side, dripping a steady stream of blood onto the wet pavement, and he let out another roar. A super angry roar.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Rogue breathed.

"Run."

We both spun around and did just that. Hand in hand. Running like a couple of little girls. Pathetic. We got maybe 10 feet before he was on top of us. I let him phase through us, and the extra momentum he'd expected to lose when he rammed into us caused him to lose his balance and stumble to his knees.

This is when we struck. Rogue kicked him in the side, knocking the wind out of his lungs, and I used my elbow to hit him in the nose, and then the gut. He grabbed at me with the arm that wasn't still healing, and I let it phase through my while Rogue clenched both of her fists together and brought them down as hard as she could on the back of his head.

"Run that way!" I shouted to Rogue, and we did, taking off across the road, hoping to get enough distance between him and us before he healed up enough to take another crack at us. I lost my footing on the slick road and let go of Rogue's hand to catch my balance. It was only like, a millisecond, but it was long enough. With the flick of a wrist, he swatted me out of his way, and the force of his hand hitting my head caused me to black out for a second or two. When I blinked my eyes open, he'd thrown Rogue back towards the car, where she lay crumpled on the ground by the rear tire. I managed to scramble to my feet in spite of the spinning world around me and ran over as fast as my legs would allow, throwing myself on top of her and squeezing my eyes shut and letting every subsequent blow he tried to hand us phase through.

I couldn't keep this up forever. Especially since Sabertooth doesn't exactly grow tired, but_ I do_. And man, was I getting tired.

And then, with a strangled snarl sound and a_ whoosh_ he was gone. Thank God, the cavalry had arrived. And this time, not to figuratively save Kitty's ass. This time, the ass saving was literal. I tentatively squinted up through the rain and blinked. A slender, female hand shot down towards me, offering me help to stand, and I blinked again.

This hand was not made of flesh. I was totally thinking that Sabertooth had hit my head a lot harder than I'd thought.

This hand was metal. Okay, so now I'm thinking that I'm so far gone, that I've started seeing Pete in like... _really_ weird places.

Regardless of my fear that I was totally delusional, I took the hand and stood up.

Rogue sucked in a breath and then uttered a slew of curse words that I am just far too much of a lady to repeat. I helped her up as carefully as possible, ignoring the blistering headache that was causing my vision to blur, and my heart lurched up into my throat when I saw exactly who the _cavalry_ had been.

"This is what you wanted to tell me in the car?" I looked back at Pete and Remy while they took care of Sabertooth, "Seriously? You had all day and you wait until we're a half an hour away from home?"

Rogue winced and grabbed her side, "I was trying to wait until you were calm and relaxed-"

"Well I'm not calm and relaxed _now_!"

I cut my eyes to the young woman, back in normal form, standing next to me and did a mental head smack. Of course. Because my life didn't suck enough...

"Are you okay?" Illyana asked Rogue and she shook her head,

"I think I broke a rib." She gave me a pained look and I could tell she was really hurting. "It hurts when I breathe."

"Then don't breathe." I looked back at the two trying to fight off Sabertooth, who was basically in a blind rage at this point. "Where's the other car?"

Illyana pointed to the SUV and my head spun a little when I turned to look. "Take her and put her inside."

I went to walk around them towards the drivers side of the Prius, when the world suddenly tipped to the left. At least it felt like it did. Illyana grabbed my elbow to keep me from falling and frowned, "Are you drunk?"

"I wish." I jerked my arm away motioned for Illyana to get Rogue into the SUV. I ignored Rogue's feeble attempt at talking sense into me and phased into the poor, battered car, enduring the blaring music and the broken windows and the shattered windshield, threw it into reverse and slammed on the gas, praying that sensible little car would still drive. She did, with a bit of bumper scraping action going on in the front end, but I didn't care. I twisted my body to look out the back window and directed the car towards Remy, Pete and Sabertooth.

I may have squeezed my eyes shut, but God don't tell Remy that. He was already pretty pissed that I drove a car at him.

And before Sabertooth even knew what hit him, I hit him.

_Thump thump!_

I sat in the drivers seat for a moment, clutching the wheel and staring at all the cracks in the windshield as if they were mesmerizing me, until Pete ripped the door off the Prius. He reached through the steering wheel and shut the car off, cutting off the ridiculously loud music. He offered me a hand to help me get out of the car, which I reluctantly accepted, since the earth couldn't make up it's mind which way it wanted to spin and I crouched down to see the damage I'd done.

I couldn't help but grin widely at the stupid bastard, laying under the car with his arm pinned underneath the front tire and his legs all twisted around unnaturally. I let out a laugh, "Better luck next time, bitch."

I stood up and looked at Pete. I seriously had no idea what to say. So I let out a breath and shook my head, "I need an effing Advil."


	84. Rainbows and Unicorns

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number eighty-four**

We got home in half the time it would normally take -thanks to Pete- and hurried in with Rogue, bypassing the crowd of concerned onlookers who were forbidden from coming down to the med bay. I followed closely behind Remy while he carried her in and set her down on the bed.

Rogue, while not really worried about her own well being as she generally never is, was pale and sweaty. She did not look good, man.

"Where is he?" Remy bellowed at Dr. McCoy who insisted that Logan was on his way.

When he pushed through the door, he ignored Remy, he ignored Pete and Illyana, and he even ignored Rogue. His attention was focused on me, and me alone, with a dangerous glower as he clomped towards us.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked before he could say anything, "I had it under control!"

"She's gone (effing) nuts!" Rogue managed to snip through the pain.

"I have not!" I frowned at Logan, "I had it under control! She should have just driven away and-"

"And left you there alone?" He finished my sentence for me, although that wasn't exactly what I was going to say.

"I was distracting him." I defended myself weakly, "I was being annoying."

He grumbled and turned to Remy, and I swear I heard him say "That comes natural to you." He looked back at me with a sharp glare, "I'll deal with you later."

"It appears that Rogue has broken a rib. There is a slight possibility that she might have punctured a lung, but this will all be fixed in a matter of minutes. I'll take some x-rays before and after to ensure that-"

"Is that serious?" Rogue asked from the bed. "I mean... is it really tough to heal on its own?" We all turned to look at her like "wtf?" and she looked at Remy and swallowed hard. "I just don't know that absorbing someone is such a good idea..."

Ohhh... She's afraid that if she voluntarily absorbs someone, she won't be able to get her groove back. I looked at Remy and he frowned, "Don't be stupid. You have the-"

"I don't want to." She shook her head firmly and sucked in a shallow breath, "Not unless I'm going to die or something."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Logan frowned deeply at her, "This ain't the time to get rebellious, Stripes. Besides, you don't have a choice." And then he scooped her bare wrist up in his hand.

We all just stood there, watching while nothing happened. It was a full 30 seconds before Illyana whispered, "I do not understand what is happening."

Logan hadn't moved the whole time. He was just staring at her in shock. Then he dropped her wrist and grumbled, "How long."

"A couple of weeks."

"Chuck doesn't know."

"I haven't told him."

Logan's eyes dangerously cut to Remy. "So you'd risk dying just so you can (eff) around with him?"

Okay... now I'm uncomfortable. So I turned around and crept away while the three of them fought amongst one another and poor Hank stood and watched. When I reached the hall, I realized that Pete and Illyana had followed me. Joy.

Although I can't really blame them, It still sucked for me.

I let out a breath, resigned to the fact that I was stuck waiting in the hallway with the last two people I wanted to be with at that moment, and moved over to the wall where I slid down to sit on the ground.

I silently inspected my sopping wet jeans, which were now equipped with two very unfashionable holes in each knee, and stained with blood. "Dammit." I muttered to nobody in particular. "These were totally my favorite."

"I am very confused, Piotr. What is going on?" I heard Illyana whisper. Pete explained the absorption situation quickly and then came over to me. Hooray.

He sat down next to me and unfolded a big fluffy towel, "You are cold."

"No, I'm not." I said defiantly, "I am fine."

He held the towel out until I sighed and took it, wrapping it around my shoulders with a frown.

"Illyana thinks you have a concussion."

I bit back the urge to make the obvious snide comment about how Illyana knows_ everything _and frowned deeper. Because she was probably right.

"Talk to me Katya." Pete said.

"I don't want to... my head hurts and-"

"It will keep you alert until you are checked out."

I let out another sigh and rested my head against the wall. "What do you want to talk about?"

How about the giant dancing elephant in the room? No?

"Tell me what I have missed."

"Okay... um..." I racked my brain. There had to have been something that happened in the past month that was worth idle chit chat. I realized that I'd spent most of the month in my own little world, completely oblivious to anything that had gone on outside my bubble. And I certainly wasn't going to talk about my bubble. "Oh geeze..." I tried to think really hard, "Rogue can touch. I guess you probably figured that one out on your own."

"It was not difficult."

"Oh, I don't know..." I closed my eyes, finding it really hard to concentrate. "Jamie found a pregnancy test in the garbage. Apparently it was positive. But I didn't see it."

"Why was Jamie in the garbage?"

"That's what I wanted to know." I smirked lazily. "It's not a wonder the kid always smells like cabbage, he digs through the friggin bathroom garbage. He's like a raccoon or something."

"Who's test was it?" Pete asked in an attempt to keep me talking.

I shrugged, "No one knows. Amara had it narrowed down to everyone except for her and Rogue. Little did she know, Rogue should have been on the short list, right?" I snort laughed to myself, shook my head and winced at the pain it caused. "It's not hers, but it could have been."

"_You_ don't know whose test it was?"

"Don't give me that look, I'm not _always_ nosy."

He gave me a tiny smile and I looked away.

"What about you?" He asked.

I chewed my lip and closed my eyes, resting my head against the wall again. "Oh I'm awesome." LIE. "This whole month went by so fast... I've just been so busy." LIE. "I created a new program for the Danger Room. Logan said he was impressed. I mean, he didn't say it to _me_..."

"Of course not." Pete added.

"Heaven forbid he show a sign of approval to anyone, right?"

"What else?"

"Well, you'd already know if you'd asked to talk to me when you called."

I looked at him through the corner of my eye and saw him frown. Good. A surprise guilt attack. But now we were both stuck in awkward silence mode.

After a few minutes of _that _I went back to inspecting the cuts on my knees. They weren't nearly as bad as they'd be if hadn't been wearing jeans. "Why are you back early?"

"Illyana was having some problems with her abilities." He explained quickly, "Professor Xavier offered to help."

That's what he called for last week. Right before I almost stuck my tongue in Lance's mouth.

"How did you guys know where we were?" I knit my brow, feeling very confused, and frustrated about feeling confused.

"Rogue called Remy, we were on our way home from the airport."

So instead of calling the institute, where we have a Jet, not to mention a Kurt, she called her boyfriend. Glad to see I'm not the only one with a brain injury...

"She was in hysterics, which is a big deal, for Rogue." He set his mouth in a thin line, "She said you had a death wish."

"I had it under control." I muttered.

"Remy could hear your music from a mile away, it made it very easy to find the car..." Pete trailed off. Once they'd found the car, we were pretty hard to miss. Piled on the ground by the rear tire like a pair of scared pigletts with the Big Bad Wolf hovering over top of us.

Dr. McCoy poked his head out through the door and glanced around the hall until he spotted me. "You can come in now, Katherine."

"Oh thank God." I stood up, oh so grateful that I didn't have to endure anymore awkward silence/conversation with Pete. I pushed through the door and to my dismay, Pete and Illyana followed.

Rogue was sitting up, talking with Remy as if nothing had happened to her while Dr. McCoy listened intently. She turned and looked at me, her drying hair hanging in clumps that fell over her shoulders and her make up wiped clean off. I mean, Rogue looks good without make up. You ask me, she looks better, considering that she cakes it on like every day's Halloween. But looking at her that way suddenly made me realize how craptacular I must look.

"This is amazing." Illyana stepped towards Rogue, "You are completely healed?"

"Yes." Rogue didn't look overly happy about that fact, "He made me." She nodded towards Logan who was sleeping on the bed partially hidden by the privacy curtain.

"I really want to draw something on his face while he's out." I said thoughtfully. I'm going to say that was the concussion talking.

"We have not been properly introduced," She held out her hand politely, "I am Illyana." Oh sure, she's nice and pleasant with _Rogue_. Everybody loves _Rogue_. Let's all throw Rogue a _parade_!

"I've heard a lot about you." Rogue smiled, stealing a quick glance towards me.

I snorted and looked down, trying to hide my smile. I totally blame that on the concussion too. Dr. McCoy confirmed Illyana's diagnosis, and got me an ice pack and some Tylenol. Thankfully it was incredibly mild and required no invasive medical attention. I totally didn't want to spend the night in the med bay.

I was lying on the bed next to Rogue while she recounted the incident for our present company, when I heard Dr. McCoy talking to someone at the med bay door. I groaned and put a pillow over my face, because that voice was all too familiar to me.

"Kit Kat?"

"Go away, Lance." I mumbled into the pillow, wondering to myself why _he_ was allowed to come down here. "I'm fine. Just go."

I didn't hear a response and was a little bit hopeful that perhaps he'd actually listened to me, so I lifted the pillow and peeked out from underneath its safety. Lance and Pete were exchanging a very unfriendly stare.

Just shoot me. Seriously. Right between the eyes.

I propped myself up on my elbows and sighed, "What do you want?"

He tore his eyes away from Pete to give me a frown, "When did _he_ get back?"

"Oh I don't know, I'm thinking probably some time today? Genius?"

Lance squared his jaw and hopped towards me with his crutches, "I'm sorry Kit Kat, I should have gone to someone sooner..."

"Yeah. You probably should have." I said with a small nod, "It probably wouldn't have helped though."

Lance glanced at the others and then looked back at me, "Could we talk... alone?"

"Lance, I don't want to." I flopped back down on the bed and put the ice pack back to my head, "I don't want to hear anymore of your _natural cycle_ baloney."

"Kitty-"

"She does not want you here." Pete said firmly to Lance, who turned to scowl at him.

"I didn't hear her say that." Lance sniffed, "Four weeks is a long time, pellet brain... maybe she doesn't want _you_ here."

"Did you just call me pellet brain?"

"Stop!" I shouted, despite the pain such a thing caused my head, "I don't want _either _of you here! My head feels like it's pregnant with a vampire baby who's trying to chew its way out through my brain!" I sat up and frowned at Lance, "You were a horrible boyfriend. You belittled me and made me feel like dirt, just to make me think I was lucky to have you. And your Jeep sucks."

I looked at Pete, "You... decided that you were too good for me upon the advice of your little sister! Who can do no wrong! And then you left for a month without saying goodbye, no desire to talk to me at all in that time, and then come back and try to act like everything is rainbows and unicorns!"

I looked at Illyana, "I don't like you."

I looked at Rogue, "I know you're pissed at me for leaving to go to college in Chicago, but you'll get over it. And you're welcome for saving your ass."

I looked at Remy, "Stop sneaking into our room in the middle of the night. It's creepy. And just because you leave before I get out of bed, doesn't mean I don't know you've been there."

I pushed myself off the bed onto my feet and held the ice pack to my head firmly, "I'm going to bed."

I blame the outburst on the concussion.

Dr. McCoy tried to implore me to stay for some observation but I simply waved him off, phasing through the doors and going straight to my room.

I didn't really want to be around when Logan woke up anyway. This whole "I'll deal with you later" threat would hopefully wear off over time. Maybe he'd even forget about it in light of new developments. Maybe his anger towards Remy would blind him from his anger towards me. Although logic would say he should be more pissed with Rogue, it's just easier to be mad at Remy. That's a proven fact.


	85. Yowzah

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number eighty-five**

When I woke up a few hours later, it was dark. Rogue's bed was empty, but I was sure she wouldn't be with Remy, since Poppa Bear would likely poop a chicken. I looked at the clock and realized that it wasn't as late as I thought; just after seven pm. My head was feeling much better, but my stomach was demanding attention, so instead of going out to face the music, I raided my super secret candy stash.

The Gummy Worms really hit the spot. Plus, they're fruit flavored, so that's kind of healthy, right? When I was finished my dinner, I stared at the ceiling for a little while, playing with the melted ice pack in my hands, until I figured I should probably wash the dirty puddle water out of my hair and put some unripped clothing on. When I flicked on the bathroom light, I cringed at the person in the mirror.

Yeuck!

My hair had dried all frizzy and my mascara had run a bit, giving me nice 'coon eye'd look. My skin looked sallow, my purple flowy top was stained with mud and my jeans, as you know, were torn. I looked like the anti hot. I looked like the poster child for staying away from drugs.

After I showered I dried my hair to avoid the whole albino Dianna Ross look that I get when I let my hair dry, and I put some antiseptic on my knees which stung like a mo-fo. Once the stinging had dulled a bit, I pulled some clean jeans on and a clean purple top. Just so I could see the before and after.

Meh. It wasn't worlds better, but it was better than nothing. The knock on my door made me scowl at myself in the mirror and I grudgingly went over to the door to answer it.

I wasn't any happier when I pulled the door open to see Illyana standing in the hallway.

"I hope you were not sleeping."

I shook my head.

"How are you feeling?"

I raised my eyebrow at her inquiry towards my well being and let out a breath, "Better."

"I am staying a few doors down, with... Amara?"

Poor Amara.

Illyana pursed her lips and frowned, "Could I come in?"

I reluctantly pulled the door open to let her come in. Very reluctantly.

"As Piotr said before, he brought me here for help with my abilities." She started, taking in the room around her, "It was not planned, but I believe it is for the best."

"Okay...?"

"There was no rush for us to leave." She looked at me, "We left early because he did not wish to be away from here anymore."

I crossed my arms. "What's that got to do with me?"

She looked down and shook her head, "Piotr is... virgin?"

I choked on my own spit and while I was trying to recover gracefully I said, "I don't think that means what you think it means."

"He is not knowledgeable... he does not have faith in himself..." She snapped her fingers.

"Naive?"

"Yes!" She pointed at me, "Naive. What is virgin?"

"Well, _a_ virgin is something I don't wish to discuss with his little sister."

She frowned and let a frustrated breath, "I am always getting this mixed up. So is it _a_ naive?"

"No, there is no_ a_. He's just 'naive'. It's an adjective. Virgin is a noun."

"So he is not _virgin_?"

"No, _a_ virgin. He's _a_ virgin. I mean, I don't know if he's a virgin, it's not like we ever... You know I don't even... Whatever."

Illyana looked a little confused for a moment, and then a sly smile danced across her lips. I'm assuming this was when she realized what "a virgin" was.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at her, "What's your point Illyana?"

"He does not want to make things worse with you, so he will not say anything. I love my brother, and I do not want you to get the wrong idea of him." Her voice softened, "He did not say he was better than you, I did. It was my fault, not his."

I was silent for a minute while I processed what she'd said. "That was very... mature of you to say."

"I still do not like you but my brother does."

There's the brat we all know and love.

"Well, unfortunately, we do have to try to get along. We're on the same team now."

She frowned, "I had not thought of that."

"And as far as your brother and I go..." I let out a breath and shrugged. "Maybe we just make better friends than anything else."

She gave me a nod, "That is fair enough."

I'm sure she was really disappointed about that.

After Illyana left, I got to thinking. (I know, I know, such a rare occurrence.) I was thinking that if Illyana could be the bigger person and come talk to me, then surely I could go and talk to Pete. It was sure to be an uncomfortable conversation, but it needed to happen.

We both needed to have some closure.

And the sooner the better, because honestly, the longer you wait the more awkward it gets. It's like when someone is calling you by the wrong name. If you correct them right away, or even after a few times, it's really no big deal. If you don't do it right away, two years will go by and _everyone_ around the office will be calling you "Candy".

I gathered up as much courage as I could, gave myself a quick mirror check to make sure I didn't look like a tool, and headed down the hall towards the boys quarters.

Pete's door was open, and he was inside unpacking, so I bit my lip and knocked politely.

He looked up at me and gave me a tight smile, "Katya."

"You're unpacking?" God, I'm the queen of stupid questions.

"Yes. I cannot find my sweatshirt. I meant to bring it with me, and I was sure I forgot it here on my bed." He shook his head.

"Huh, that is quite a mystery." I said quickly, since I know perfectly well where his sweatshirt is. It's under my pillow. And if Rogue had told me he was coming home early, I would have returned it.

So thanks for that, Rogue.

"How are you feeling?"

I touched my head instinctively and said, "Better. Thanks."

He went back to unpacking, "Good."

"Uh," I cleared my throat, "I thought we should probably talk."

He looked back up at me and nodded. "That would be a good idea."

"I just... I don't want to be like when Rogue and Remy broke up and they couldn't be in the same area code without finding something to fight over. You know? We can manage that, right?"

"Of course." He continued unpacking, "So you are going back to Chicago?"

"Well, not right away. I mean, I'm going back in a few weeks to look at some schools, but I won't actually be moving back for another couple of months." I explained.

"And Rogue is not happy with this?"

"No," I let out a laugh, "She refuses to talk to me about it at all. I don't even really know why she's mad, it's my home. My family is there. Why wouldn't I want to go back?"

Pete looked up at me like he wanted to say something, and then turned to put his things back in their respective drawers, "You do not understand why she is upset?"

I let out a breath and looked at my feet because things were starting to take a turn for the awkward. "So tell me about your month."

"It was good. I enjoyed my time there," He glanced at me from over his shoulder. "But it is good to be home."

"See, don't do that." I rolled my eyes at him, "You're not helping."

"It is not my job to help."

I squared my jaw and glared at the back of his head. "Pete."

"I had a good time." He told me while he pulled some sketch books out of his bag and set them on his desk, "It was a nice visit."

"What kind of things did you do?" I asked in an attempt to keep the conversation rolling.

"I helped out with the work. And I sketched a lot. There is not much else to do where I am from." He said, while he pulled his cell phone out of his bag and turned it on. "I do not even know why I brought this," He gave me a wry smile, "I could not get service anywhere."

"I told you that you should have just left it here."

"I know." He nodded, watching the screen power on and inform him that he'd missed 1 message and a handful of texts.

"Why don't you tell me about the new program you wrote?" He asked, tossing his phone on the bed.

"You're not going to get your messages? It's been a month. What if someone died?"

"And they sent me a text?"

I rolled my eyes, "Alright... whatever." I am what is commonly known as, "impatient". I used to search the house for my birthday presents, and if I found them wrapped, I'd unwrap them. So waiting an extra night to hear a message that might have been waiting for a month is an impossibility for me, and the thought of it drives me nuts.

Pete knows this. He silently grabbed the phone off his bed and scanned through the texts, "Nobody is dead, yet."

"See? Don't you feel better already?"

He gave me a small smile with that twinkle in his eye that he gets when he is trying not to laugh at me as he continued, holding the phone up to his ear to listen to the message.

His brow furrowed suddenly and he looked up at me.

"What is it?" I asked with a smirk, "Nobody died I hope."

"It is from you." Was all he said.

The blood drained from my face. "Sweet merciful crap." I _knew_ I'd been skipping something when I put that night together! "Oh my God, Pete, hang up. Please hang up. Hang up now." I pleaded. He ignored.

I dropped my face into my hands while the memory came back to me like a slap in the face.

It was after talking to Alex (or Alan or whatever his name was) about Pete. I asked him for his phone, and he gave it to me, probably thinking I was going to put my number in for him. Not thinking I was going to use it to call my ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing?"

"Dude!" I held up a finger and rolled my eyes. "I'm on the phone..." Some people can be so rude. When I heard the beep, I sucked in a deep breath. "Pete."

And then I was quiet for like, ten seconds.

"I making out with Alan-"

"Alex." He corrected me in the back ground.

"Alex, and he uses too much tongue. Don't tell him I said that though." I whispered. "And I miss you. I could totally learn how to cook, Pete, I could." I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked back at Alex, "I could." And then I held the phone back up and sighed, "Why won't you call me?" I was quiet for another ten seconds and then I said, "I know, you don't want me anymore. But I can change... I can be better. I can be... low maintenance." I thought for a moment, "No, I probably couldn't be. And I can't change my hips, I don't think they have any kind of surgery for that yet." I looked down at my hips and remembered my bitchen' ensemble.  
"I'm dressed up like Jem right now. Rogue and Emma brought me out to a bar, and I think I drank a lot but it tasted sooo good. And they put mini umbrellas in your drinks. And you know how much I love mini things, they make me feel like a giant. Like, 'Oh no! I'm too big for this tiny umbrella! My hair is going to get all wet! Ahhh!'" And then I laughed like an idiot. I let out a breath, "It feels like the room is spinning. Or maybe _I'm_ spinning." I paused for a moment and concentrated on my surroundings, "No. It's definitely the room." Suddenly I gasped, "They have Karaoke!"

I handed the cell phone back to Alex

"Oh my gosh, I love singing! Don't you love singing?"

"No." He took the phone from me, pressing the end button with a frown.

"I _love_ singing! I'm totally gunna go sing." And that's when I rushed up on stage and made an ass out of myself singing _Crazy_ on stage.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and shook my head, "Oh no... this is like the naked dream, when you go out into public and then you look down and you realize you forgot to get dressed... except way worse, because I am not waking up right now..." I turned on my heel and stepped back towards the doorway, "I'm just going to go-"

"Wait."

I stopped and turned back to Pete with a frown. "I didn't know." I closed my eyes and put my face back in my hand, "I didn't know that I called you. I'm such an idiot... that's exactly why Emma took my phone away in the first place. And I stole your sweatshirt, because I'm a sad, pathetic little person, and because it smelled like you."

"I went on a date." Pete said evenly. If he was saying it to piss me off, it was totally working. Because I could think of nothing better than to fly to Russia and punch this _date _in the nose_._"Illyana set me up with her friends older sister. She was very nice, she did not use too much tongue," I peeked over my hand and glared at him deciding that I'd much rather fly to Russia and stab Miss Perfect Tounge in the eye. He smirked. "But I could not relax and enjoy myself. She was beautiful, and smart, and funny... but she was not you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I ruined your perfect date." I said sarcastically with my face still hidden by my hand. I let out a breath and said, "You didn't call me."

"I was trying to forget you, Katya."

I dropped my hand and looked up at him.

"You didn't even ask about me."

"I left you with Lance. I was not sure I wanted to know."

I frowned, "You didn't come say goodbye."

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his gorgeous lips, "Neither did you." He let out a breath and took a step towards me, "Katya, my point is that you are insane if you think I really believe that I am too good for you. I do not care if you can't cook. You are nosy, and... high maintenance... a little high strung. Sometimes you laugh at your own jokes, and you speak too much for your own good."

I raised an irritated eyebrow.

"None of that matters to me. You are kind, and loving, and selfless." He closed the distance between us and tipped my chin up to make me look him in the eye. "You make me laugh. You are supportive, and brave..." His eyebrows pinched and shook his head, "If anything had happened to you today, I never would have forgiven myself. I cannot believe you tried to take him on alone."

"I had it under control." I whispered ruefully.

"You look for the best in people, even when it is not there...and I am sorry for everything. I should have trusted you. I should not have thought you were being anything but kind and helpful towards Lance." He smoothed his thumb along my jawline, "It did not matter who Illyana tried to set me up with, because she would not have been you. I am in love with you. I want _you_."

Those were the magic words, right there. I smoothed my hand behind his neck and pulled him down to kiss me. I could listen to Pete sing my praises all day, I really could. But this was far more productive, right? I pulled back a tiny bit to say, "You don't use too much tongue at all."

And then he put his hand at the base of my head and pulled me in for another one. I get it. No talking. We were having a seriously heavy make out session two feet away from his open door, and I couldn't care less. He moved his mouth over to my ear, "Katya," He whispered. "I want you."

"You already said that." I replied from la la land.

"No." He said softly with his lips brushing against my ear, "I _want_ you."

"...Oh."

You don't have to tell_ me_ twice. I kicked the door shut behind me and tipped my head to the side to give Pete better access while he kissed my neck. He slid his hands under the hem of my shirt and stopped to look at me, "How is your head?"

"Don't worry about my friggin' head right now." I breathed, impatiently tugging on his shirt to haul it off over his head. Come on guys, it's been a month, okay?

Once that nuisance was gone, I splayed my hands across his chest and smoothed them down a bit, admiring his lovely pectorals. "Yowzah."

Yep. I said that. I'm like a 1950's cartoon character.

Pete slowly lifted my arms up over my head and then slid his hands back under my shirt, slipping it off gently over my head before calmly letting his hands trail back down my body.

The corner of his mouth tugged upwards slightly, and although he had a twinkle in his eye, it did not look like he was trying not to laugh. "Yowzah."

Hoooo Nelly. This boy _gets_ me.

And that is as far as I'm going guys. I am sorry, but this is not a peep show.

I will say this though; he moved so slowly, everything he did was so passionate and deliberate. The way he kissed, the way he touched, the way he... did... other things...

It was like when you have a big, glorious piece of chocolate cake. Sure, you could inhale it and be finished in a matter of seconds, and still get the job done. Or, you could consume it slowly, really enjoying the cake, appreciating every aspect of the cake, savoring every... single... bite...

I'm totally all flushed right now, I need to take a break. And maybe a cold shower.


	86. Pancakes

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number eighty-six**

I glided into the kitchen the next morning with a big grin and sang, "Good morning!" to its occupants, as if little fuzzy animals followed me around and birds landed on me every time I stopped to sing.

"Oh Kitty!" Amara gasped, "How are you feeling? Remy told us you got hit in the head and tried to hit him with the car!" I cut my eyes to Remy who gave me a smile,

"I gave them the short version."

I let out a breath and moved over to the fridge. "I feel like having pancakes. Anyone else want some?"

Bobby shook his head and took a bite of his cereal, "Rogue said you locked her in the car and tried to take Sabertooth on alone. Like Trinity, in _The Matrix_. _'I think we can handle one little girl.' 'No lieutenant, your men are already dead.'_ That's hot."

"Thank you Bobby." I smiled.

"It's not hot, it's stupid." Remy said flatly.

Illyana walked into the kitchen and gave me a quick glance, "We are talking of Kitty, no?"

Oh, she's a comedienne!

Bobby dropped his spoon. When I turned to look at him, he was staring... no, no... Oogling Illyana. "_That_ is hot."

Illyana smiled cautiously and looked at me, "What is_ hot_? His cereal is _hot_?"

I snorted and shook my head, "No, he's saying you're hot."

"I am not hot. I'm fine."

"You're that too." Bobby commented, which got him a scoff from Amara who was clearly offended for all of woman kind.

"Bobby here was just saying that Kitty's little show of bravery yesterday was impressive." Remy shot me a look. "And I think it was stupid."

Illyana looked back at me and shrugged, "I was mildly impressed."

I gave her a skeptical eyebrow raise and she shook her head defensively, "I was! It is not often you see a woman fight that way. It is empowering."

"Sure, but you didn't _see_ anything." I said as I mixed the pancakes together in a bowl, tossing some fresh blueberries in as I stirred. "You saw me huddled on the ground like a wounded puppy."

"That is not true, I saw you drive a car at my brother."

"Uh oh, crazy ex!" Bobby laughed, and then began to imitate what a crazy ex driving would look like. Apparently, it ended with driving off a cliff and exploding.

I see that Bobby is also a fan of _Thelma and Louise_.

Jean and Scott came in, inquiring about my head and how I was feeling. I was _feeling_ like this was going to get old quick. Everyone was going to ask how I was. Everyone was going to ask for my version of what had happened. Everyone was going to give me their opinion on the matter, and there was nothing I could do about it. I mean, sure I could complain that every single muscle in my body ached, or that my vision still got a little blurry from time to time, and then tell them every single stupid detail of my horribly pathetic attempt at taking Sabertooth on alone, and then stand there and listen to them tell me how stupid or awesome I am, but like I said... it's going to get old quick.

Kurt rounded the corner and smiled when he saw the first batch of pancakes. "Yummy!" He looked up at me and frowned, "How's your head?"

"Still attached!" I said with a tad bit more sarcasm than intended and flipped a pancake over. Kurt gave me a funny look, took a pancake -without a plate- and brought it over to the table. Where he rolled it up into a tube and ate it like that. Yeah, I'm the weird one.

"How is Rogue?" I heard him ask Remy, "She healed up alright?"

Remy was answering Kurt, but I was a bit distracted to hear what he was saying. I was too busy wondering why the hell Illyana was still standing next to me. I looked up at her and raised my eyebrows,

"Did you need something?"

"No." She shook her head, and leaned against the counter, watching me flip another pancake off the griddle onto the stack.

"Are you supervising?"

She smiled and crossed her arms, "I do not know anyone."

I looked back at the others who were deep in discussion about Lord knows what, and then back to Illyana. "You've met Remy before."

She lowered her voice, "He makes me nervous. Like if I say the wrong thing, he will snap my neck."

I snorted, "Trust me, I've said the wrong thing many times and I'm still here. Hell, I almost hit him with a car yesterday and he still loves me."

"First of all," Remy called back to me without turning around, "You did hit me. You grazed my coat, which could very well have had a body part in it. And secondly, love is a very strong word. I_ tolerate_ you."

"Don't we all." Bobby muttered. I frowned at him from over my shoulder and informed him that he was a dick.

I'm totally not going to let these party poopers harsh my mellow. I went back to humming my happy tune and flipping my pancakes when Rogue stepped into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to savor the smell. She looked over at me and raised her brows, "Happy?"

"Why would you say that?" I put a pancake on a plate and handed it to her.

"Well, that little song you're humming? You know,_ You make me feel like dancing, I wanna dance the night away._" She totally danced while she sang it too. Loser. "That would be your_ happy song_. You only sing it when you're in a good mood. And, you only make pancakes on special occasions." She eyed the growing stack on the counter. "You've got blueberries in there too? I'd say you were pretty ecstatic."

"Don't be stupid." I said, feeling my cheeks grow red. "They're just pancakes."

"_Blueberry_ pancakes." Rogue stressed the word as if it alone was explanation enough. "Are you just grateful to be alive or something?"

"Well, I was pretty worried that Remy would murder me in my sleep over the whole car thing."

"You had your eyes closed! I saw you!" Remy called back to me from the table.

Rogue smirked at me and lowered her voice, "Did you talk to Pete?"

"Blueberries are my third favorite fruit. My second would be strawberries, and my first oranges." I informed them. Like an idiot. "I mean it's not like oranges are amazing or anything, it's just that I think it's so productive that they're both a fruit, and a colour. It saves a lot of time."

"You did, didn't you?" Rogue took a step closer to me. "Tell me."

"Sure, technically you could say that 'apple red' is a colour, but apple is not a colour. You wouldn't walk into a paint store and ask for an apple paint swatch, that's just stupid."

"I'd say that you're face is _apple red_ right now." Rogue whispered. I flicked my eyes over to Illyana who was slowly inching closer to the group at the table, obviously feeling a bit more comfortable the more she listened to them talking amongst themselves.

"So did you... _talk_?" Rogue asked again.

I pressed my lips together and tried not to smile, "Sure. We talked. There was some talking."

"Oh yeah?" Rogue poured some syrup on her pancakes, "And... moaning?"

Okay, sure. Rogue is my bestie. I tell her everything. But in the privacy of our_ room_, not in the kitchen over breakfast! Plus, I think that Remy has totally corrupted her mind.

...Who am I kidding, she's always been disgusting.

I glared at her through the corner of my eye and as she was informing me that she needed details, Pete came to a stop behind her.

"Details about what?"

Rogue blinked at me, "Uhhh... this recipe. Details about the recipe. You know like, uh, did you mix the ingredients dry before getting them wet?" She raised an eyebrow at me, "And did you mix them nice and slowly, or whip 'em up quick." She looked back at Pete. "That makes a difference in the consistency you know." She looked back at me and continued, "Did you make multiple batches? Maybe different flavours? Do you get really loud when you're mixing? Did you... lick the spoon?"

"Okay, go away."

"Did you use your hands?"

"Now." I gave her another glare and she gave me a wink.

"Pancake details." And then she brought her plate over to the table.

Pete bent down and gave her a kiss. "She was not talking about pancakes."

I let out an awkwardly high pitched laugh, feeling my face go all red again. "Of course she was, what else would she have been talking about?"

"You got me." He smiled. That's when I noticed that the table behind us had grown quiet. I looked over my shoulder and saw Amara jump to her feet.

"I have to go. I just remembered that I have... stuff." She said by means of excuse before bolting through the door.

Translation: I have to go spread some news.

Bobby frowned, "Man, they get back together five minutes after he gets home... I watched the end of _Dirty Dancing_ eight times for nothing."

"Nobody strapped you to the chair." Remy pointed out.

Kurt laughed and Bobby's frown grew, "He moves so gracefully... it was impressive." He mumbled.

"You watched _Dirty Dancing_ with Kitty?" Illyana asked, "That is very sweet."

Bobby's grin returned and he put an elbow on the table and propped his chin up with his fist, "Well, you know... I'm a very sensitive guy."

"I did not think this through." Pete sighed as we moved over to the table with our plates.

"Bobby's harmless." I said, sitting down next to Kurt. "He's an idiot, but generally harmless. The real one you need to look out for is-"

And as if on cue, there he was. In the kitchen doorway.

"Crikey."

Pyro floated over to the vacant seat next to Illyana, without blinking, and sat down with a dreamy look on his face. "Are you lost Sheila? Because heaven is a long way from here."

Illyana raised an eyebrow at him, leaning away from Pyro as he leaned in to her.

"Dude, quit being a creep!" Bobby stood up and punched him in the arm from across the table.

"I'm not being a creep, I'm being charming!" He looked back at Illyana and said, "Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

"Oh come on." I rolled my eyes.

"Relax Kitty Cat, I haven't forgotten about you." He glanced back at me quickly before fixing his eyes on Illyana again, "What's your name love?"

"Uh... Illyana." She said, looking past Pyro to Pete, who was not looking very happy.

"You got an accent hmm? That's very sexy. I've been told my accent's sexy."

"Where are you from?" Illyana asked.

"Australia." He lidded his eyes, "Down under..." and then he winked.

"I am from Russia." She said, taking a bite of her pancake.

"How exotic."

"Yes, I came back with my brother."

"Oh yeah? Who's your brother?"

He's not very quick on the uptake, is he?

"I am her brother." Pete glowered at Pyro from the other end of the table and I swear, Pyro went a little pale.

"Well, I'll be sure to keep a good eye on her for you. Make sure no creeps try to take advantage of her or anything like that."

"_I'll_ keep an eye on her." Bobby stared at Pyro, and I was suddenly reminded of watching the mating patterns of the moose on _Animal Planet_.

"I'll keep both eyes on her all day, and I won't even blink. Not once." Pyro responded rather intensely.

"Uhh, I need to use the little girls room." Illyana said, standing up.

The three of them left the kitchen with Pyro and Bobby still arguing over who knew the best route to the bathroom. A little part of me felt sorry for her.

Just a little part.

Remy gave Pete a smile, "Good luck."

"At least she's only a few doors away from Rogue and Kitty." Kurt said with a new pancake tube in his hand, "These girls can get the night shift."

I snorted, "Sure, and then when I go back to Chicago, she can move in with Rogue, right?" I laughed.

Nobody else laughed.

"Relax, I'm kidding Rogue. You can keep the room to yourself."

"You're going back to Chicago?" Kurt frowned.

"Yeah, for school." I shrugged, "I figured Rogue would have told you." I took another bite of pancake.

"You are still leaving?" Pete looked at me and I frowned.

"Yeah. Why... wouldn't I be?" I looked at Rogue and Remy who simply looked away and then I turned back to Pete. "Pete?"

He took my hand and stood up, pulling me along with him out of the kitchen. And judging from the look on his face, he wasn't taking me to "make more pancakes", if y'know what I mean.

"Pete, what is wrong?"

He finally stopped and dropped my hand, turning to show me a frown.

"I assumed that you would have reconsidered moving back to Chicago now that we are no longer fighting."

"We weren't fighting Pete, we were broken up. And my decision to leave had nothing to do with you." He quirked an eyebrow at me, "...Had very little to do with you." I rephrased.

"Then what is it? It cannot be the quality of schools, because you have been talking about the schools in New York for years."

I was a little touched that he knew so much about my taste in schools, since we've never discussed it. Definitely not since we've been dating.

"No, it's not." I started, "My parents aren't getting any younger-"

"You are nineteen Katya, I do not think they are in their death beds."

"Yes, but I've lived here for like, four years. I miss my home."

"This is your home."

"No it's not!" I cried, catching Pete off guard, "I'm so sick of hearing that! I'm sick of it here Pete! I can't do anything without everyone bein' all up in my binness. Jamie goes through the bathroom garbage for frig's sake! What if that had been my pregnancy test?"

"I would hope that it would not have been positive-."

"You_ know_ what I mean." I frowned. "Nobody here can give anyone else any damn privacy. We spread rumors about each other, and we gossip and we whisper, and don't you dare look at me like that because I am _not_ that bad." I gave him a pointed look, "And what's the point of this place anyways? You know, I work my ass off in the Danger Room x number of times a week, and for what? So that when I actually put what I've learned to use, I get reamed out by the big bad Wolverine. Do you think that Kurt would feel the wrath of Logan if he were in my position?"

"That is different-"

"Because I'm a girl. Because I'm a delicate little flower. Right?"

Pete squared his jaw and I took that as a yes.

"If it had been anyone other than Sabertooth, I would have won that fight."

"I don't doubt it, Katya." He knit his brow, "But that does not make it any easier."

There was a lull in the conversation before I sucked in a deep breath and shook my head, "I've given it a lot of thought-"

"What, two weeks?" He asked, cynically.

"...One. But one whole week of thinking about it is a long time. That's like..." I knit my brow as I tried to do the math quickly in my head.

"168 hours." Pete crossed his arms.

"Is that it? That... doesn't sound as impressive as I'd hoped." I let out a long breath and we stared at each other for a long beat. "My plans changed, Pete."

I want to be a bad ass business woman now. I want to be Julia Roberts dammit!

He stared at me for a moment before saying, "Your plans no longer include me."

"That's not true."

My plans no longer include any of the X-men.

"Is it not?" He raised an eyebrow, "You expect to try to make a long distance relationship work?"

"Don't say it like that... It could-"

"Where does this leave us?" He asked, working the muscles in his jaw.

"I don't know." I whispered, looking down at my feet. "We probably should have talked first."

"Probably."

Ignorance is totally bliss.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me silently before saying, "I love you. I do not want you to leave."

"I know." I mumbled into his shirt. I let out a deep breath and shook my head reluctantly, "Maybe we should... take a step back. Until I get things sorted out."

Take a step back. Take a break. Hit relationship pause. No matter how you say it; it sucks.

I pulled back to look up at him and he frowned down at me, letting his eyes sweep over my face before saying, "Maybe you are right."

He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead, "Promise me you will give it some more thought. Longer than a week?"

I nodded quietly. With his brow pinched, he smoothed a hair off my face and tucked it behind my ear silently. And then without a word, he turned around, and I watched him walk away.

No more pancakes for me...


	87. Totally Practical

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number eighty-seven**

Three full days went by before Logan finally got a hold of me. It could be due to the fact that I truly am an artful dodger, or it could be due to the fact that he was afraid I'd be all weepy over this whole "relationship pause" thing. Which I'm not.

But, it did get me out of talking to Logan for three extra days, so at least it's doing us some good already.

He found me in the library. I could feel his presence, looming in the doorway and I knew instantly that I was trapped. I looked up slowly and mentally swore at myself for not finding a better hiding place.

He trudged over to me and pulled the chair across from me out, sinking into it and leaning his elbows on the table with a frown, "You and I have to have a little chat."

"Is this about the porn on your computer? Because I swear to God, I won't tell anybody-"

"Can it." He cut me off mid humor-defense-mechanism. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. Okay? Is that what you want me to say?" Someone from somewhere in the library shushed us and I lowered my voice. "I'm a stupid, stupid little girl, and I wasn't thinking. I should have hid until the big men came to save me."

He clenched his jaw and sucked in a deep breath through his nostrils, "This is not some femanist thing, Half Pint, so don't-"

"I practiced my ass off for five days. Doing that _exact_ thing. I remembered all the rules you told me. I had it under control." I raised an eyebrow, "Nobody died."

He couldn't argue with results.

"Next time, you run away."

"Run away to where?" I threw my hands up in the air and heard another shush, so I forced my voice lower and narrowed my eyes at him. "Why can't you just admit that you were wrong, and that I did a kick ass job? Hmm? Is it like... a pride thing?"

He growled at my sarcasm and I stood up. "Listen. Next time I will do whatever you want me to do. Okay, Yoda? I'll roll over and play dead. I'll call the _Ghostbusters_ or get the bat signal ready. Will that make you happy?" I phased through the table and started towards the door.

"You got a lot of nerve talking to me like that." He barked, jumping up to fall in step next to me.

I didn't say anything in return, because honestly, I didn't know what to say. It wasn't nerve that made me snap at him, it was fatigue. Yes, fatigue. I'm freakin' sick and tired of this place. I want to go home.

I clomped up the stairs with a gray cloud of gloom hanging over my head, and as I got closer to the rec. room, I could hear chatter. I peeked in the room and saw Tabby, Jubes and Kurt chatting away to Jean. Bobby and Ray were conversing with Scott, and everyone looked super happy.

I stopped next to Remy, who happened to be the closest one to the door, and raised an eyebrow, "What's all the commotion?"

"Scott proposed."

"Proposed what?" I shrugged.

Remy looked at me and gave me the 'I'm talking to a moron' stare. "Marriage."

"Holy shit!" I gasped, before I could catch myself, and slapped my hand over my mouth. Jean looked over at me and I gave her a forced smile and thumbs up. And since I was feeling like everyone in the room was suddenly giving me the 'I'm talking to a moron' stare, I stepped forward and requested to see her ring.

That's a sure fire way to distract everyone. Common knowledge.

She beamed at me and held out her left hand, explaining to Tabby and Jubes that it suited her perfectly. Which is good. I'm glad that Jean has... inexpensive taste.

Oh come on, if you saw the ring, you'd totally say the same thing too. I've picked chunks of food out of my teeth bigger than that rock.

Sure, in fairness to Scott, he's putting himself through law school so, okay. I get it. Rings are expensive. Whatever.

I'm feeling cynical right now.

"Have you guys thought about a date yet? Bridesmaids? I'm available... Just saying." Jubilee asked while she inspected the mini-ring.

"Well, actually..." Jean tucked a few hairs behind her ear with her right hand, "Things are going to be pretty hectic the next little while. Family schedules and what-not... so we'll either have to wait a couple of years, or do it within a couple of months."

"What's wrong with waiting a couple of years?" I looked up at Jean innocently, "You've waited this long."

She blinked at me. "Yes. We have, but... um..." She pressed her lips into a thin smile, "We don't really want to postpone it."

I struggled to keep my jaw from dropping while I gave Jean a wide eyed stair. I felt a hand on my shoulder, tugging me backwards, and it wasn't until I was pulled out into the hall that I realized it was Remy.

"She's pregnant!" I loud whispered.

"I know." Remy frowned. "I owe Rogue twenty bucks."

We started down the hall and I could feel him eyeballing me, so I looked over at him. The mischievous smirk on his face was totally unmistakeable, "I was convinced it was you."

I gave him a smack on the arm, nice and hard. At least,_ I_ thought it was hard. He didn't even flinch, just grinned.

We continued walking until I let out another gasp, "What about Emma?"

"I guess Jean won." Remy shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, by default." If you can really consider it_ winning_. It's a sucky situation all around, I feel bad for everyone involved. Even Scott. Yeah, I know, right?

"So, you still thinking about running off to Chicago?"

I shot him a glare, "I'm not running off. You make it sound so tawdry."

"I only call it as I see it, _minette_." He gave me a half smile.

"Okay, which one of them put you up to this?" I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms, "It was Rogue, wasn't it. I can't see Pete trying to use you as a pawn."

"Rogue doesn't use me as a pawn." I pursed my lips together in an attempt to hide my smile, which caused Remy to frown, "She doesn't."

I held my hands up in surrender, "Alright, fine! I didn't say anything!"

"Nobody put me up to anything anyway, I'm just asking." He gave me another shrug.

"Well then, in that case; Yes. I'm still thinking about _running off to Chicago_." I shook my head and looked down, "I mean, I do love Pete. But I just..."

"You just what?"

"You wouldn't understand." I looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Remy rolled his eyes, "Is this another_ family_ thing? You think I won't understand because I don't have a real family? Because I was adopted? Or because I-"

"I miss my mom." Yep. I said that out loud. To Remy.

He blinked at me for a minute and then raised an eyebrow, "Come again?"

"I _told_ you, you wouldn't understand. When I was going through the worst breakup ever all I wanted was my mom. I've never missed her so much in all the time that I've been here." I looked down again, aware of how pathetic this all sounded. "I just want a normal... relationship with my mother. We were close you know, before I came here. And I missed out on sharing my teen years with her. And all I wanted was just for my mom to hug me and tell me everything will be alright. You know it's..." I waved a hand and turned to keep walking, "It's just stupid."

Remy somehow managed to swing around in front of me and shot an arm out, leaning against the wall and blocking my path. "That's not it. What else?"

"Of course that's it. Why would you say that isn't it?" I frowned at him.

"So you miss your mommy." He shrugged, "You go back for a couple of weeks, hug her all you want until you get it out of your system and then come back home."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said quietly.

He narrowed his eyes at me unmoving and unrelenting, until finally, someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Maybe you two should consider getting a room." Emma offered Remy a sarcastic smile and Remy shook his head.

"Oh no, I'd do her right here." He grinned back at her. "Right in the hallway. Up against the wall."

"Gross!" I shoved his arm out of the way and pushed past him. "You guys have a disgusting sense of humor."

Emma chuckled, "You mean to tell me that you've never thought of Remy that way?" and then she raised an eyebrow at me while I desperately tried to hum the _Oscar Meyer Wiener_ song in my head.

And desperately tried not to think of the time I almost went to him for pity sex.

That was when Amara scurried over and came to a stop next to me, "O.M.G Kitty, Jean and Scott!"

"Yeah, I know." I kept an eye on Emma.

"They're getting married!"

To Emma's credit she didn't even flinch. Her unaffected demeanor stayed perfectly intact. An easy smile spread across her lips and she put a hand on her hip. "I guess we know who that test belonged to."

Amara stood frozen for a moment while she processed this, and her eyes went as big as dinner plates. I swear. Dinner plates, guys.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped, spinning around and hurrying back the way she came.

Okay, so that was a little low. Not that I really blame Emma for it... And I'm sure Amara would have figured it out on her own eventually anyway. But still. Emma likely picked up on this train of thought because she gave me a shrug and spun around to leave. I, of course, followed.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course." Emma said with a simple hand flip, "As far as I'm concerned, I dodged a bullet. I mean who doesn't know how to use protection? That's sex-ed 101. Put a condom on a banana. There's just no excuse for ignorance."

I gave her a skeptical look and she gave me a sidelong glance,

"I'm fine Kitty, really. I'd rather no talk about it."

"You guys never like... actually practiced anything from sex-ed 101, did you?"

"Did you and Lance?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I shouldn't have asked, you don't want to talk about it." I backpedaled.

Emma gave me a cheeky smile, "Interesting."

We rounded the corner, just as I was scolding Emma for brain picking without permission, and walked right into Pete.

"Sorry," I mumbled to him. "She's distracting me."

"It's alright." He smiled.

My next strain of thoughts made Emma's grin spread.

"Get out of my head!" I glared at her.

She let out an airy laugh and shook her head, "I can't help it, it's just so much fun in there!" and then she gave Pete a sly smile and a wink. "Yowzah."

Thanks for making this run-in incredibly awkward, Emma.

Before either one of us could say anything, she rolled her eyes and continued down the hall without us. "You know, this arrangement you two have is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

She would be referring to our 'relationship pause'. Where we are still friends, but that is it. Sort of. For the time being. We're not exactly dating, but we're not exactly not. Just for now. Until I get things figured out.

"It's not ridiculous. It's practical." I called after her, looking up at Pete for encouragment. "Right?"

His smile wasn't convincing. His eyes didn't sparkle like they normally do. But he gave me a nod, none-the-less. "It is practical."

It's totally practical.


	88. There's No Sugar in Chicago

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number eighty-eight**

It's been a couple of days. Just a couple of regular old days. Thankfully, everyone's been too busy flitting about, gushing over Jean and Scott's engagement to really bug me about the relationship pause. Even Lance hasn't approached me about it, although, chances are he's kind of pissed that I'm thinking of leaving anyway. And he's also probably pissed that I said his Jeep sucks.

He'll recover.

Anyway, I was sitting in the rec room by myself, enjoying an episode of _America's Funniest Home Videos _with Bobby when Rogue came in and sat down at the far end of the couch.

She hasn't said one word to me about Chicago. She's taking the selective hearing route. Whenever the topic comes up, she acts like we're talking about something entirely different altogether.

It's actually kind of funny, so I don't say anything about it to stop her.

"I don't understand how you guys can watch this show. It's moronic." She shook her head.

"You're moronic." Was Bobby's quick come back. I gave him a silent fist bump. Sure, the insult was lame, but we're a united front with_ AFV_.

Rogue muttered under her breath and I cocked an eyebrow at you, "Nobody made you come in here and sit down."

"Well, I figure we should spend more time hanging out. Since you know... you may not be here much longer." She said with just a hint of spite.

"So you thought that coming in here and bugging me while my show's on was a good way to convince me to stay?" I gave her a skeptical look. "You didn't think that through very well."

She crossed her arms and pouted at the TV screen for a moment while Bobby and I laughed at some guy having the crap scared out of him by a fake rat in a cupboard. Classic.

"This is stupid Kitty."

"What? How can you say that! He screamed like a little girl!" I said through my laughter.

"Not _this_." She gestured at the TV, "You... going back to Chicago."

"Yeah, what's up with that anyway?" Bobby knit his brow at me, "What the frig is back in Chicago?"

"Exactly." Rogue sniffed.

"Uhm, my family for one." I gave Rogue an impatient look. "Plus, a few schools with really good computer sciences programs. And... y'know..." I shrugged, looking back at the TV. "Wind."

"_Second City _started there..." Bobby said as if that was a viable factor in my decision making process. "I don't know Rogue, she's got a point."

Some kid walked into a screen door and I let out a laugh. I enjoy other people's misfortune, what can I say.

"It doesn't make sense, Kitty. It's not adding up." Rogue glared at me. "You and Pete get back together and yet you still plan on leaving him? There's something you're not telling me."

We watched a dog do something stupid and Bobby frowned, "That's not funny."

"Animal ones are _never_ funny." I pulled my feet up on the couch and shook my head, "Almost never."

"Is it Illyana? Do you really hate her that much?" Rogue continued.

"I don't _hate_ Illyana. We have a mutual distaste, that's all."

"You didn't answer-"

"_No_. It has nothing to do with Illyana."

"But you admit that there's something." Bobby looked over at me during the animal montage hiting mute so we didn't have to listen to any talking dogs. You think that dogs walking on their hind legs is unnatural, just try to listen to a cat saying "momma". It's nightmare enduing, I swear.

"I never said that. I just said it has nothing to do with Illyana." I explained. "_And_, it has nothing to do with either of you. So let's just drop it. Kay?"

Bobby looked at his watch and frowned, "Shit, I'm late. Logan's going to skewer me."

"Just explain that you were watching people fall through roofs. He'll understand." I called after him when he hurried out the door.

"Kitty, talk to me." Rogue frowned.

"Rogue," I sighed, looking over at her with a patient smile. "There's nothing to talk about. It's... my future. It's nothing personal. It's nothing malicious. I'm not running away, I'm not hiding... I'm... moving forward. That's all."

Rogue set her jaw and stared at me for a moment before standing up and crossing her arms. "Alright. I won't say another word about it."

"Thank you." I breathed, reaching for the remote to turn the volume back up.

After she left, I enjoyed another twenty minutes of the show alone, in peace.

That's when Pete came in and sat down next to me on the couch. A respectful, friendly distance apart. Closer than Rogue had been, but no closer than she would have sat.

"You don't mind..."

"Of course not." I smiled at him. Okay, so honestly? Watching _AFV_ alone is not at all satisfying. It's much more fun when there's someone to laugh along with you. He relaxed and put his feet up on the table, stretching his arm out along the back of the couch.

We watched in comfortable silence. Comfortable, technically boyfriend and girlfriend, but not really... but sort of in a way... but still friends... silence.

"Have Jean and Scott decided on a date?" He asked.

"Oh... no. Not officially yet." I said, keeping my attention on the screen while some kid got hit in the head with an exploding soda bottle. I tore my eyes away and looked over at him. "Last I heard, they were frantically trying to find a venue that could accommodate them on such short notice. I don't know why they don't just hit Vegas."

"I do not think that is Jean's style."

"No, but these are extenuating circumstances... if you know what I mean."

"Yes," He gave me a nod, "But I'm thinking they are keeping that detail..."

"Away from her parents." I finished his thought and smirked turning back to the TV.

"Yes." He smiled.

"You know, I was thinking." I knit my brow, "I read somewhere that dogs have been known to sense a pregnancy before their owners even know they're pregnant."

"Alright...?"

"I'm assuming that would be from like, a specific hormonal _scent_."

"Are you comparing Wolverine to a dog? I do not think that is wise." He smirked.

"I just think that he probably knew all along. But since Jean is the golden child and Scott can do no wrong..." I rolled my eyes and trailed off.

"You are really holding a grudge against Logan, aren't you."

"He could have at least said I did a good job, you know? 'Way to take a hit Kitty'." I imitated Logan's voice to the best of my ability and then growled, which caused Pete to laugh.

"He is probably only angry he did not get to take a crack at Sabertooth on his own." He said, giving my pony tail a gentle tug. "It did make _me_ feel better."

I snorted and crossed my arms. "Running him over with the car made _me_ feel pretty happy."

"I think you made Remy wet himself." Pete grinned. "It was raining, and could easily have been blamed away... but I am sure that he screamed like a little girl."

I laughed and shook my head at him, "But of course,** you** trusted me right?"

"Katya," He said with a laugh, "You had your eyes closed."

"Just for like, a second!" I defended myself. "Maybe like, three."

"That is a long time when you are driving towards your friends."

I counted to 'three Mississippi' in my head, and then grimaced dramatically, "I guess it _kind of_ is."

"But you got the job done," He shrugged with a grin, dropping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me a bit closer. "So on behalf of Logan, I will say: You did well."

"Logan totally would _never_ say that." I snorted, "He'd say something like, 'Thank God I didn't lend you my truck'."

"That is true." Pete mused.

We both fell silent, and that silence quickly went from comfortable to incredibly tension filled. Probably around the time that I realized how close he was, and just how damn good he smelled, and remembered the way his lips taste like cinnamon.

I looked up at him and saw him work the muscles in his jaw while he focused on the TV.

"Pete." I whispered. He reluctantly looked at me, and I could tell he was totally thinking the same thing I was.

...Pancakes_._

I leaned in just a little bit, glancing down at his lips quickly and forcing down a swallow.

"Katya," He said warningly. As if that would work on me. I leaned in a little bit more and he frowned, "This was your idea."

"Okay, well I'm _unpausing_ for a minute." I looped my hand around his neck and pulled him down to me. His lips were too busy to further protest.

After a few heavenly minutes, we were interrupted by, "Well this doesn't look like a break to _me_."

I pulled back to look at Emma, "I _unpaused_." I explained quickly before tugging Pete back in for some more.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of this absurd plan of yours?" Emma had a hand on her hip, and she cocked an eyebrow, "If you're on _pause_, then that means _pause_."

I lifted my hands and gave her a coy smile, "_Paws_?"

Emma frowned at Pete, "I'm disappointed in _you_. How do you expect Kitty to make an honest decision if she's still getting the sugar?" She looked back at me with a smirk. "There's no sugar in Chicago, Kitty."

Pete sighed, "She is right Katya."

"What? No she's not." I frowned at Emma, "Pause means, things stay frozen. This isn't relationship _rewind_. It just means that we take things a little bit more slowly."

"Wouldn't that make it relationship_ slow motion_?" Her stupid smirk grew.

Okay, so I hadn't thought out all the details of relationship pause. But if we're taking a break, then that generally means, no sugar.

Emma was right, and I totally knew it.

Bitch.

I stood up and narrowed my eyes at her "You don't seriously think that this is going to sway my decision at all, do you?" Stupid question. "I mean, this is a serious, life altering, future deciding choice that I'm making here."

Her smirk turned into a smile, "Of course I know that Kitty. Behind door number one, Chicago. Behind door number two..." She glanced at Pete and gave him a wink. "Pancakes."

"Would you stop with the brain picking thing!" I threw my hands in the air, fighting back the blush that was causing my cheeks to burn. "It's totally not cool."

Emma's grin didn't waver as she watched me stomp out of the room.

Seriously.** Bitch**. Right?


	89. The Wedding Planner

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number eighty-nine**

Well, since Kitty's not allowed to get _any_ sugar, I've decided to keep myself busy in other ways. Namely, by taking on the position of wedding planner.

I've seen that movie at least a dozen times, how hard can it be, right?

Anyway, I spent a few days mulling over my _future_ options, but decided that it wasn't really helping. I needed to clear my mind. I needed to do something completely unrelated to cleanse the pallet of the brain, if you will.

That's when I walked into the rec room and saw Jean and Scott sitting on the couch with an invitation assembly line in front of them on the coffee table. I moved over to the arm chair and sank down into it with a sigh, "Whatcha doin?"

Scott gave me an irritated look before going back to sticking stamps on empty addressed envelopes.

"Trying to get the invitations ready to go." Jean answered, glancing up at my quickly before looking back at the address she was scrawling on the front of another empty envelope.

"Oh," I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees, "So you guys found a place to hold the ceremony and the reception?"

"No." Jean's shoulders slumped and she looked back up at me, dropping the pen on the table. "There's nothing. Anywhere."

"Anywhere? Like, are we talking... in the galaxy?"

I got another irritated look from Scott while he put an arm around Jean to comfort her.

"I've called a million places and they're all booked solid." Jean ran a hand through her red hair and shook her head, "I don't know what else to do. We've got to get going on something, so we're doing the envelopes. Getting them ready for whenever we have actual invitations to send out. With an actual date and an actual place on them."

"Okay, you need to take a breath." I held up a hand. "What about here?"

"What do you mean?" Scott frowned at me.

"Uhh, we have a ballroom. We have lots of chairs. We have tables and... I don't know, space?" I shrugged, "Why don't you ask the Professor if you can have your wedding here?"

Jean's back straightened up and she glanced at Scott, "I hadn't thought of that. There is lots of space..."

"And chairs." Scott added.

"See, and you guys thought I was just a pretty face." I leaned back in my arm chair with a smug smile.

"Kitty..." Jean grinned at me, "Thank you so much!"

"No problemo." I shrugged, "If there's anything else you need help with, seriously, just ask."

And that was it. That is how I made myself the unofficial wedding planner.

It's not totally official, because nobody has asked me. But that doesn't stop them from accepting my help and gushing over how amazing I am.

"So, assuming the Professor Xavier won't have an issue with letting us have the wedding here," Scott looked at Jean, "We need to get a caterer."

Jean let out an exasperated sigh, "Everyone I've talked to says that they're completely booked up for the next 6 months. And as much as I'm sure everyone around here would be as helpful as Kitty, I don't think they'd be willing to make the food."

"Don't worry about that right now. I can deal with the caterers. You guys pick your date, and I'll find someone to feed your guests." I pursed my lips together, "And you'll need a DJ."

"We were thinking about a band-" Scott started, until I shook my head.

"Don't be stupid, Scott." I scoffed, "You're not going to find a decent band in this amount of time. You might as well put up an ad down at the high school or hook up a karaoke machine and call it a night. No, you'll have a DJ."

Jean beamed at me and Scott was something between irritated and grateful.

Because I'm right and he knows it.

"Now as far as catering goes, are there any special dietary needs?" I asked, grabbing a pen and notepad off the table and began to jot down some notes. "You know, like allergies, preferences, you know that pregnant women are supposed to stay away from sushi, right? And I'm under the impression that fish is frowned upon due to the questionable amounts of mercury found in them." When I looked up I was met with a set of very shocked faces. "You know... Because you might have pregnant guests. At your wedding. And not all seafood is kosher, so I'd be screwed. Plus, it stinks. Gross."

Jean blushed and looked to Scott. "I told you everyone knew!"

"That's not true... I don't even really know if anyone else knows." I lied.

"They're all going to think you only proposed because... You know..."

"You didn't, did you?" I cocked an eyebrow at Scott and he totally looked offended.

"Of course not!" He looked back at Jean and took her hand, "I love you Jeanie, and I don't care what anyone thinks. Because at the end of the day, I get to marry you." And then he gave her a gooey smile that made me want to vomit.

I guess that means Emma's out of his system. Jean cut her eyes to me and I laughed uncomfortably.

"Well," I stood up with the notebook and pen still in hand and avoided both sets of eyes. "I should go get started on on the caterer hunt!" and then I got he crap out of there before I thought something I'd regret.

When I got back to my room, Rogue was there, putting her freshly washed clothes into their respective drawers. She glanced up at me and continued working,

"Your mom called." She gestured at my cell that I'd left on the desk.

"Dammit!" I stomped my foot when I realized I'd left it behind. "Did you answer it?"

Rogue shook her head, "I just missed it."

I huffed, scooping the phone up, and flopped down on my bed, "We've been playing phone tag all week."

Rogue watched me for a minute before letting out a breath. "Are you trying to get a hold of her to tell her the good news?"

I pursed my lips and Rouge gave me a nod. "That's fine. I told you I wouldn't say anything, and I'm a woman of my word."

I silently scanned through my missed calls, and was silently disappointed that my mom hadn't left a message. After trying to call her back to no avail, I let my hand drop to my lap and let out a deep breath. "Oh well, we'll just try again tomorrow."

Rogue nodded silently and replaced her laundry basket in the bottom of the closet, moving past the computer on the desk in the process. There was something on the screen and it instantly caught my eye.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at my lap top.

"Oh," she glanced at the screen over her shoulder, "I was looking up some schools."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged defensively. "For myself. Not everything is about _you_ Kitty."

Yeesh. Talk about moody. I turned my eyes back to the computer screen and squinted to get a better view. "What are you thinking about?"

The tiniest of smiles formed on her face and she sat down in the desk chair, "I don't know exactly yet." She looked at he screen thoughtfully, "It's intimidating... But Professor Xavier has been really encouraging lately. Especially after Logan blabbed to him about my gaining control. He really thinks that I have what it takes to..."

"To what?"

"It's stupid. I'm not exactly the academic type."

"Rouge, shut up. You're totally smart. Now tell me."

She pursed her lips and looked back at the screen. "He really thinks that I'd be interested in biology. You know, like genetics and mutant abilities and what not."

"And what do you think?"

She smiled back at me, "I don't know. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to take a couple of courses and see, right?"

"Totally!" I grinned back at her and moved across the room to stop next to her."Columbia? You're thinking of applying to Columbia." While I don't doubt that this is true, I totally noticed the tiny smirk she hid. Columbia is my first choice.

Was.

_Was _my first choice.

"Sure." She shrugged, "It's close enough that I could still live here and it's a** really **good school. Right?"

I nodded. It also has one of the best computer science programs in the country. Depending on who you talk to. I exhaled and sat down on the edge of the desk to look at her, "I know what you're doing."

"I told you, this isn't about you." She clicked a few times and scanned the page, apparently focused on looking at the different courses available. She let out a laugh, "Check this out. _French and Romance Philology_."

My thoughts of ulterior motive disappeared and I laughed, "No way. You're totally making that up." I leaned over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't pulling my leg, and I saw it with my own eyes, right there on my computer screen. A real, honest to goodness course. "I think we just found Remy's calling."

"Yeah, that's exactly what he needs. An _excuse_ to flirt and say annoying things in French. " Rogue snorted.

Touché.


	90. Vanilla

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. (But you know what does? Reviewing. Winky face!)

**Entry number ninety**

Well, the wedding plans are really coming along well. Jean and Scott were, of course, permitted to use the Manor as their location, and _Kitty the Great_ was able to find them a reputable caterer who'd happened to have a cancellation. The date is exactly 6 weeks from today.

I know you guys are all like, "Dang Kitty! That's not enough time!"

And I would respond with, "Bitch, please."

Luckily for us, the caterer also had some inside information as far as this 'cancellation' goes. _Someone_ found someone else in bed with someone's maid of honour... so someone's wedding was called off six weeks before the big day. Someone also canceled their cake, and the caterer gave me the DL on those details.

I think he was phone flirting with me, but what do I care? I was too focused on calling the bakery and praying that I could slip into the slot that had opened up. While I was on the phone with the bakery, they give me a little tidbit of info too, as to where this someone had been planning on getting her flowers.

Anyway, after a good hour on the phone with multiple companies and businesses, I strut my way into the rec room with a wide grin.

"I am the queen of wedding crap. Go ahead. Bow down. I'll wait."

Jean's eyes widened, "Were you able to confirm the caterer?"

"Oh honey..." I said with my eyebrows pinched together. "I was **so** able to confirm the caterer. I confirmed the **crap** out of that caterer."

Jean excitedly grinned at me, and then at Scott, and then back at me.

"I was also able to confirm with a florist, and a baker." I said with a smug wink.

"All you need now is a candle stick maker." Jubilee pointed out from her position at the pool table with Tabby.

"No, that's a butcher and a baker. Not a florist." Tabby rolled her eyes.

Jean gasped and jumped to her feet. "Oh my gosh!" She flung her arms around me and gave me a tight hug of gratitude, "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"It's not a problem." I patted her back robotically until she pulled away and returned to her seat at the couch.

"I guess we can start filling in these invitations for real now!" She grinned at Scott.

"Yeah." He said with a nod.

"Don't sound so excited." Jean muttered, grabbing the stack of invitations off the ground and setting them on the coffee table.

"Don't start." Scott sighed.

"I'm not starting." She began to fill in the first invitation, stuffing it into it's already prepared envelope with a bit more force than necessary. "I'm continuing."

I cut my eyes over to Tabby and Jubes who were also staring awkwardly.

"So, you have to go taste test some cakes just to nail down which one you want." I sat on the ground by the coffee table and smiled at Scott. "That should be fun right?"

"How much is this baker charging?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him silently. Dude. First of all, you're planning a shotgun wedding. You pay whatever the hell you have to. Secondly, your woman is clearly pissed at your lack of enthusiasm. Don't make it worse.

Jean scoffed, "What does it matter? We need a cake!"

"Well, we don't need-"

"And then we should probably get going on finding a dress." I cut in before Scott could start burying himself alive with his words. "I'm assuming you don't have one yet."

"No." Jean's brows pinched slightly and she looked at her hands. "I don't even have a clue what kind I want."

"Inexpensive." Scott said with a smirk.

I looked over at him and shook my head, "Seriously. Loosen up the purse strings a little." I turned back to Jean and patted her knee. "Well, on the way back from the bakery, you should stop and get some wedding magazines. We'll see if there's a particular type of gown that catches your eye."

She gave me a smile and nodded, going back to filling in her invitations.

"I owe you so much Kitty." She said while she scrawled the invite out in her immaculate hand writing. I could tell she was trying very hard not to cry. "I would be lost without you."

I shrugged with a smirk, "Who wouldn't? Right?"

She let out a small laugh and stuffed her invitation. "With all this practice, you'll be a pro by the time it's your wedding."

I pressed my lips into a thin line and definitely felt the blood drain from my face, just a little bit. "Yeah, friggin' pro..." I muttered, "There was something I wanted to ask you..." I said, standing up and squeezing my eyes shut in an attempt to find something to change the subject with. Seriously, anything. "Ummm... have you decided on the wedding party yet?"

Jubilee perked up and gave Jean a dazzling grin.

"We've decided it's probably easiest just to stick with my sister and Scott's brother." Jean gave Jubilee an apologetic look, "Less things to coordinate, dresses and suits and..." She sighed.

"Whatever. You'll totally regret it." Jubilee mumbled, going back to her game of pool with Tabby.

I don't understand the big deal with being a bridesmaid. You have to spend hundreds of dollars on an ugly dress that you don't even get to pick out, and that you'll never ever wear again. And then you have to be "on" all day long, smiling and waving and giving speeches and blah blah blah...

I'll pass thanks.

I looked at my watch and considered offering to help fill in the invites, but then decided that it would be best if Kitty's chicken scratch wasn't the first thing Jean's poor guests saw in regards to the wedding. "I made the appointment at the bakery for one. Is that alright?"

Jean grinned up at me and nodded. "That's fine, right sweetie?"

"I have to go?" Scott's eyebrows perked up.

"Of course you have to go." Jean looked over at him with her brow furrowed.

"Why can't Kitty go with you?"

"Because I am not marrying Kitty."

"I bet big Pete wouldn't have a problem with that." Tabby grinned, "So long as he got tickets to the honeymoon."

I looked at her as if to say, _You're a disgusting person_, which only caused her to laugh.

"They're not dating anymore, remember?" Jubilee clarified -sort of- and Tabby nodded.

"Well I don't know, I guess cake is just cake to me. I don't care." Scott shrugged. "I thought you'd want to take some girls. Girls like cake."

Yes. We do. But don't try to blame this on us.

"I can go with you if you want." I looked at Jean, "I have nothing better to do today than to hang around and wait for my mother to call me back."

Tabby coughed, "_Avoiding her ex_."

"He is not my ex." I glared at her, "And I'm not avoiding him. We're being practical, mature adults. Taking a step back before things get too serious, so that I can figure some other things out."

Tabby raised an eyebrow, "Mature?"

"Yeah." I said hotly, "You know what that means, or did you want me to grab you a dictionary?"

"Relax Kitty, she's just pulling your leg." Jubilee said while she aimed to take her next shot at the table. "PS, Jean... I'm not doing anything this afternoon either. And I like cake."

"Sure, you can come too." Jean said brightly. "We can make it a girls day."

Tabby set her pool cue down and grinned, "Awesome! I'll go let Rogue and Emma know."

Jean visibly tensed. I'm talking, clenching the pen in her hand to the point that her knuckles turned white.

"You know, I'm pretty sure Emma's busy." I kept an eye on Jean while I spoke. "She's doing... something with Logan."

Tabby giggled like a little girl and Scott cut his gaze to me.

"What do you mean?" He furrowed his brow.

"Not like _that_." I was momentarily appalled. "God, I hope not..."

Jean's eyes snapped over to him and suddenly I was very worried that she was going to start getting stabby with that pen. "I don't think it's any of your business anyways."

Judging from the look of shock on Scott's face from Jean's snippy comment, he was unaware of the fact that she was very much aware of the fact that he had a wandering eye. Pun very much intended.

You know, Cyclops? Wandering eye? I'm friggin' hilarious.

Anyway, he shrugged simply and looked back at me, "I just don't think it's appropriate, that's all."

I seriously couldn't say anything. All I did was raise an eyebrow at him and he suddenly went all red faced and started shuffling things around on the table to make himself look busy.

He must have forgotten that I am very much aware of his wandering eye.

"Right!" I said with forced optimism, "Well, I will go find Amara and Storm." I looked at Tabby, "You can find Rogue and let her know."

"Don't forget about Illyana." Jubilee said to me innocently enough, "I'm sure she'd want to come too."

I let out a breath and nodded, reluctantly. I want to spend time with Illyana as much as Jean does Emma. But, unfortunately, this is not about me.

At 12:30, I stepped into the garage with Rogue to meet the girls to go. Jean, Jubes, Tabby, Illyana, Amara and the two of us. Storm was apparently busy, and I never really asked Emma. I'm sure she'll understand.

"We won't all fit into one car." Jean said, glancing at the group and then at her mans cherry red convertible. Apparently her SUV was on it's last legs and not currently in working order. I'm sure that the girls were super upset about having to take Scott's car instead.

"We're not allowed to drive Storms new car." I looked over Rogue who bit back a laugh. At least she found some humour in the situation. I mean, after all, it totally wasn't our fault.

"Logan won't mind if we borrow his truck." Rogue walked towards the old Dodge and motioned for me to follow.

I reluctantly obeyed, "Are you just assuming this...?"

She shrugged and pulled the door open, using the spare key she hid under the front seat, tucked beneath the carpet... for emergencies...

"So, do you like, seriously have a death wish?" I crossed my arms. "I'm sure he hasn't forgiven you for practically refusing to use your powers to heal."

"I wasn't going to die." she snapped, "And I did use them. Eventually."

"Wait, I never heard that." Amara looked very interestedly at Rogue. "Why wouldn't you use your powers?"

Apparently we're still keeping Rogues control a secret. I don't know what it is with that girl and secrets...

"Maybe because it's none of your business!"

That was her super lame come back. But everyone one knew better than to push the issue any further. Talk about a death wish, right?

While the other girls piled into the convertible, Illyana made her way over to us.

"What's up 'Yana?" Rogue asked as she smoothed the carpet under the front seat back down so it didn't look out of place, ignoring the semi glare I gave her at the use of a nickname.

"There is enough room for me, yes?"

"Sure." Rogue shrugged, "As long as you don't mind sitting in the middle."

Illyana smiled and shook her head, climbing into the truck first.

"What are you doing?" I hissed once I was sure she couldn't hear me.

"The kid wants to come." Rogue knit her brow, "You really ought to get over your issues with her, she could be your sister one day." I blinked at her, struggling to keep my face from balancing again and Rogue raised an eyebrow. "You know, if you decide to stay."

"I highly doubt that will ever be a problem." I grumbled with a smoldering stare and then stomped around to the other side of the truck before Rogue could say anything else.

Once we were on the road, Illyana turned to Rogue, "I do not like convertibles. They do not seem... considerate to me."

"Considerate?" I grunted, keeping my eyes fixed on the passing scenery outside.

Illyana knit her brow, "Secure?"

"Safe." Rogue said with a nod. "I hear ya. You flip over in that mother and you're brain's as good as smeared all over the pavement."

Gross Rogue. We drove the remainder of the way in silence.

No wait. I drove the remainder of the way in silence. While Rogue and her new bestie were enthralled in conversation.

I won't bore you with the details of the cake testing, because that's pretty much what the details were. Boring.

Vanilla.

I'm not even talking figuratively, that's what Jean picked out. Vanilla. Vanilla with raspberry filling, but still.

But, all that matters is that Jean is happy. So with our order placed, we headed over to the bridal shop that was conveniently located in the plaza across the road.

Jean looked instantly overwhelmed. She dragged her fingers through her perfect red hair -a stress tick of hers- and cleared her throat nervously.

Rogue was sneering at one of the dresses on display that had a puffy skirt and red trimming, and Tabby and Jubes had already started pulling dresses to eagerly show Jean.

"Maybe we should just start with some magazines." I said in an attempt to keep her relaxed, watching Amara and Illyana try on some tiaras.

"It needs to be done." Jean said with a firm nod, making it sound like she was getting wisdom teeth removed instead of shopping for a wedding dress. "I can always find out how long it will take to order in if I find one I like." She gathered her locks over one of her shoulders and twisted them around while she eyeballed the price tag on one of the veils hanging on the rack.

The sales lady approached and I stepped back, letting Jean handle this one on her own.

"Kitty!" Amara called out, "Look!" I turned to see her wearing a very expensive looking tiara and veil. "I'm Kate Middleton!"

"You wish." I snorted.

"Hey, check this out." Rogue held up a gown, if you could call it such a thing, that was very provocative looking. It looked like something Emma would wear out for dinner. "Perfect, right?"

"Oh yeah," Tabby grinned, "Remy would just _love_ that."

Rogue looked horrified and shoved the dress back on the rack.

"I wonder if Emma shops here." Jubilee smiled, "This would be like Emma heaven. I mean, just because everything's white, not because it's slutty."

"Why does she wear white all the time anyways?" Amara asked as she pulled her veil off.

"I like to think she's being ironic." I said thoughtfully. "But it's probably just because she likes white."

"Oh..." Jubilee pulled out a gown and held it up for the rest of us to see. "This is exactly what I want when I get married."

"It's too... Poofy." Rogue raised an eyebrow, "I like sleek. Form fitting. And if any one of you make a comment about me getting married I will not hesitate to punch you in the (boob)."

"I want to elope. There's something so romantic about it." Tabby shrugged, "Plus, then you don't have to wait for everyone to leave before getting down to business."

"Alright, I'm done for now." Jean rejoined us with messed up red hair and a strained, forced smile. She had a small store catalog in her hand and announced that she'd stop to get some bridal magazines on her way home. Nobody said anything about the fact that her hair was all disheveled. I seriously don't even think she'd have cared at that point.

Since I was so overly polite, I didn't put up a fuss about riding with Illyana and silently climbed into the tuck. Once we were on our way, Rogue glanced over at me. "Vanilla?"

I snorted and held back a laugh.

"That's just typical Jean." Rogue shook her head, "Safe old vanilla."

"Did you try the red velvet?" I groaned, "It was like..." I gestured towards my mouth and shook my head, at a complete loss as to how to describe how happy it made my mouth feel.

"You'll have to start taking notes for yourself and put them away." she glanced at me and raised an eyebrow, "You know, for when it's your turn."

I swallowed hard and tried my best to look unaffected at Rogue's less-than-subtle attempt at meddling.

And I totally noticed the look of mild disgust on Illyana's face.

Rather than say anything, I turned my head to stare out he window while Rogue and "'Yana" talked about cake.

I definitely think I'm more of a "lone wolf" type myself. This whole _marriage_ thing is totally over rated...

Right?


	91. The Kitty Trap

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number ninety-one**

With 5 weeks to go, I _finally_ convinced Jean to sit down and take a look at some of her magazines for some wedding dress ideas. She walked into the kitchen with a wide grin and her small collection of magazines tucked under her arm and set them down on the table in front of me, sitting down in the chair across from me, and proceeded to fidget with her hair.

"I've skimmed them," she explained, "But I haven't really seen anything that jumps out at me."

I took a bite of my cereal and pulled one of the magazines towards myself. "Well lets just start by trying to figure out what kind of silhouette you like."

Jean nodded and flipped open a magazine, dog-earring the gowns that appealed to her.

"Morning." Scott stopped behind her and kissed the top of her head, "Having fun?"

Jean let out a stressed groan and I'm thinking Scott took that as a _"Hells no."_

We were joined at the table by Rogue and Jubes who dug right into the bridal magazines to lend a hand with the hunt. Remy came in next, going straight for the coffee, followed by Emma and Kurt.

Remy brought his breakfast of champions (black coffee) over to the table and sat down next to Rogue. "That one needs more cleavage."

"It's a wedding dress, not like... A hooker dress." I knit my brow at him and he smiled.

"That must be what Emma wears."

Emma chuckled sardonically before sitting down next to me, "I don't hear you complaining."

"I would only complain if you didn't have enough cleavage."

"Uh, hellooo?" Kurt said with a frown, "My sister is sitting right there!"

"I know." he said with a shrug like _'what's your point?'_

Rogue's hand disappeared from off he table. I don't know what she did, but Remy yelped, and then glared at her. She turned to Kurt and gave him a wink to inform him that she's got it under control. This is when I stopped looking.

"We need to look for a photographer today." Jean snapped her fingers and looked back at Scott. A frown suddenly graced her brow. "What are you doing?"

"Making bacon and eggs." he looked back at her, "Did you want some?"

Jean turned back around and pressed her lips together, and I swear she looked a little green. "I have to go." she said with a hand to her mouth before bolting out of the room.

Nobody said anything, but I noticed Emma smile.

Kurt came over and sat down where Jean had been sitting.

"These are all very..." He eyed the extravagant gowns on the page from over Jubilees shoulder and shook his head, "Big."

"Whatever." Jubes scoffed.

"See?" Rogue flicked a hand at Kurt, "I completely agree. Form fitting and smooth, I tell ya, that's the way to go."

"I think Jean should avoid _form fitting_." Emma smirked. "After all, it may not be exactly _fitting her form_ in a few months..."

Scott made a loud bang with the frying pan that caused all of us to jump and turn our attention to him. He let out a breath and excused himself, explaining that he needed to check on Jean.

I glanced over to Emma who was grinning smugly. Hey, if being extra catty helps her feel better, then I'm all for it. As long as Jean's not in the room to hear it. I do still have to deal with her after all.

"What kind of dresses do you like Kit?" Jubilee asked as she flipped he page.

"Oh, I don't know." I shrugged, shoving a spoonful of cereal into my mouth to make it look like I was literally unable to answer.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kurt frowned at me, "You had your entire wedding planned a month after you started dating _Lance_." He sneered his name, kind of like how Illyana sneers mine.

I continued chewing and shrugged like, _'Sorry! Can't talk! Mouth's full!'_

I know Rogue well enough to recognize her different facial expressions. I mean, there's angry, very angry, brooding (seriously she would totally kill me if she read this.) and thanks to Remy we can now add the eye effing looks they give each other when they don't think anyone is looking.

But this look was her** idea!** look. Her _ah ha!_ moment if you will. (Not to be confused with the "Ah Ha!" moment of the 80's which brought us _Take On Me_.) I'll give her credit though, she's observant when she wants to be.

I mean, so what? It's not like I'm afraid of marriage, I just don't necessarily see it in my future. Anymore. There's nothing wrong with that. Julia Roberts didn't end up with the guy in the end of _Erin Brockovich_ OR _My Best Friends Wedding_. She was the tough career woman! She just... wasn't marriage material...

"I wonder if maybe that flirty caterer guy knows a good photographer." I changed the subject in hopes that Rogue would forget her train of thought.

"Flirty?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at me.

"It wasn't reciprocated." I scoffed, "Besides, he gave us a really good price."

"Is flirting allowed in relationship pause?" Jubilee asked, flipping another page.

"For me, yeah." I grinned at her. I'm sorry about the double standard, but what woman wouldn't throw herself at Pete? Toss in some flirting, and you're just asking for trouble.

"That doesn't seem fair." Remy -the peanut gallery- Lebeau piped in.

"Makes sense to me." Rogue shrugged, seemingly having forgotten her ah ha moment. Much like the _Ah Ha!_ moment of the 80's, it was just a flash in the pan.

"Of course it makes sense to you, look what you're dating." Kurt gestures towards Remy who gave him an innocent frown.

"My gift is my curse."

I stood up in the midst of the flirting debate and deposited my bowl into the sink, explaining that I had to call around for a photographer.

"No flirting Kitty." Jubes teased.

I rolled my eyes, "I told you, he was flirting with me. And it was it was over the phone anyway." I shrugged, "Everyone knows that doesn't count."

"So then phone sex doesn't count?" Rogue cocked an eyebrow at me with her chin supported by her fist.

"Unless it's actually _physical contact_, then I don't see a problem with it." Emma shrugged, which prompted a whole new debate on what is considered cheating.

I stared at Emma for a moment, as I quickly began to realize just what exactly Scott and Emma had been up to.

Mental sex.

Way gross.

I watched as a tiny smile played on her lips while she pushed back from the table. "I'll walk with you."

I was understandably reluctant in accepting her company, since I couldn't be 100% sure she wasn't going to start explaining mental sex to me. We walked a bit down the hall in silence when Emma finally said,

"Do you know where the light bulbs are kept?"

I'll admit, I was caught completely off guard. "Huh?"

"Light bulbs." She shrugged impatiently, "The bulb in my bathroom burnt out and I need to replace it."

"Just ask Logan, he'll do it for you." I said with the toss of a hand. That's what men are for. Killing bugs and changing bulbs.

"I'm sure I can handle it on my own." She gave me a wry smile. "Besides, I wouldn't want to confuse the poor man."

I held back my laugh and nodded, "Of course. They're in the garage."

"I already looked there." Emma knit her brow. "Could you show me?"

I looked at her curiously. Seriously... this is more effort than I can see Emma putting in about a bathroom light bulb, but something in me shoved the curiosity aside and nodded. "Sure."

We walked to the garage and stepped inside. I knew instantly that I'd totes been set up.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out.

The boys had Jean's SUV jacked up and the hood open and were currently trying to give it another go at life. And by 'the boys' I mean Ray, Bobby and of course, Pete. Of course. Because Emma has snooped around in my brain long enough to know that I find it incredibly attractive when a man is fixing stuff with his hands.

Not to mention the fact that he had grease smudged on his cheek and he looked beyond adorable.

Not to mention the fact that his t-shirt was all tight and form fitting.

Not to mention the fact that when he looked up at us, he smiled, causing my heart to start palpitating.

"Light bulbs." I said to him from the doorway.

Because... well I'm a moron. You guys know that by now.

Seriously it's like I have a mild case of Tourette's or something.

I sucked in a breath and glanced around the garage, suddenly completely forgetting what I was there for. Even though I'd just said it, 3 seconds earlier.

"Light bulbs?" Ray reminded me, clearly noticing that I'd blanked. So embarrassing.

"Yes." I said with a firm nod, "Duh."

"Katya," A he furrowed his brow and wiped it with the back of his hand, which left another little smudge of grease in its wake. "Are you alright?"

"You're acting stupider than normal." Bobby added, with his head buried under the hood of the SUV.

"Stupider's not a word, idiot." I started across the garage once I'd regained my wits and gave Pete a nod, "I'm fine. Just looking for light bulbs. Emma here needs-" This was when I realized that Emma hadn't followed me into the garage.

Bitch.

"-To stop _meddling_." I hissed, continuing to the shelf which housed the bulbs. I rummaged through the bottom of the shelf, where they're normally kept and grumbled to myself as I became increasingly impatient.

"They're on the top." Ray called out to me. "I can see them from here."

"She's supposed to be _smart_." Bobby quipped, which got a chuckle out of Ray. I sighed and looked up at the box of light bulbs. Then I sighed and looked around for a step ladder, because I was not going to ask the obvious person in the room for help. Nope.

Turns out I didn't have to. Pete appeared next to me while I was stacking up some empty milk crates and shook his head.

"That is not safe."

"I can't find the ladder." I mumbled without looking up at him.

"Katya." He said, and I could hear his gentle scolding tone without looking at him. "You can ask."

"You guys were busy." I shrugged, looking back at the two boys who were balancing different tools in the palm of their hands like they belonged in a circus.

"Oh yes, very busy." Pete smirked and I finally looked up at him with a laugh. "I am never too busy for you."

And I was sucked into the vortex of his gorgeous blue eyes...

He looked up and effortlessly reached for the box, and once his gaze was no longer on me I shut my eyes and reveled in his familiar scent that had pretty much worn off of the sweatshirt which I still hadn't returned to him.

I felt him kiss the top of my head and slip the small box of light bulbs into my hand. "I have missed you. I hope you are not avoiding me." He murmured into my scalp and I shook my head.

"Busy. Wedding." I explained, enjoying the closeness, even though he wouldn't put his arms around me, likely because he knows how hard grease stains are to get out. And then it was like someone threw a bucket of ice water on me. I snapped back to my senses and took a step back. "I'm helping Jean with the wedding plans. I have to help her find a photographer today. And I think her 'orning-may ickness-say' has kicked in, so... I think she needs all the help she can get." I said with a friendly smile.

Pete, much like Rogue, is relatively easy for me to read. And I could defiantly see that he was a little bit shocked by my sudden turn around. Before he felt the need to ask about it, I held up the box and perked my eyebrows up, "Thanks for being tall!"

And as I walked back to the door, I grimaced to myself over saying something so hyper lame. Seriously, thanks for being tall? What a moron.

I phased back through the door and my eyes were drawn instantly to Emma, who was chatting Tabby up down the hall.

I started towards her and she noticed me when I was halfway there, "Oh Kitty!" She smiled apologetically, "Thank you so much. I had to speak with Tabitha and I figured you knew where they were anyways, what help could I be?"

She sounded a little too innocent for my liking, but I simply put on my best unaffected smile and gave her a nod. "No problem." I handed the box to her, "Let me know if you need any help screwing it in!"

Okay, so that probably came out sounding a tad sarcastic, and she could probably see through my "unaffected smile", but it's totally the thought that counts.

I spun around and left before she could smirk at me and say_ anything_ about pancakes. Because I could tell she was just dying to.

Seriously._ Bitch_.


	92. Not EXACTLY Julia Roberts

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number ninety-two**

I managed to avoid being alone with Rogue for three days. Which is no small feat, seeing as we share a room. I was seriously hoping that she'd forgotten all about her little _ah ha_ moment when I stepped out of the bathroom to get dressed and she was sitting at the desk, browsing on the computer. I was trapped. Unless I wanted to leave the room in my towel, and I most certainly did not.

"So, how's the college hunt going?" I asked, crossing the room to my dresser. I got dressed in record time fyi.

"How's yours?"

I looked up at her, instantly recognizing her snarky tone. "How's Yana?"

"How's Jeanie?"

Yeah, okay. We act like 7 year olds. I put my hands on my hips and frowned, "I am helping her with her wedding, it's not like I have chummy nicknames and inside jokes with her."

"And I'm just helping Illyana in the Danger Room. Don't get your panties in a twist." She turned back to what appeared to be the application page on the Columbia website.

"You're applying?" I tried my best not to look overly interested while I smeared on some makeup.

"I'm seriously considering it." she continued reading. "I mean, there's only a couple of more months left to apply..."

Alright, alright, I see what she's doing. I wasn't born yesterday. Besides, at least she's not talking about her _ah ha_ moment.

"Whatever. Have fun with that." I tugged my wet hair into a pony tail and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To help Jean look for a wedding dress." I told her before I phased through the door. She hauled the door open and followed me out into the hall with a smile.

"She won't mind if I tag along, right?"

"Why, looking for yourself?"

She gave me a sarcastic laugh which did not at all sound amused and walked along with me to the garage to meet Jean. I was kind of hoping that Jean would pull a moody pregnant woman thing and tell Rogue to go to hell. Unfortunately she just smiled and happily said "The more the merrier!"

The three of us piled into Jeans recently repaired SUV and drove back to the boutique across the road from the bakery.

The same sales woman that assisted Jean the first time we came made her way to us and took Jean's hand with an over-eager smile. The two of them started discussing what styles she likes and what type of wedding she was having and yadda yadda yadda.

Rogue _naturally_ gravitated towards the form fitting gowns and ran her gloved hand along the rack. "All this wedding stuff kind of gets you thinking, doesn't it?"

Aw shit. I seriously hoped she wouldn't do this.

"Nope. Not really." I admired the jewelery at the front counter and kept my eyes fixed on the shiny things behind glass.

"You mean, you don't wonder..." She trailed off, eyeballing me carefully as she spoke, "How Pete would propose, for instance?"

I pursed my lips and looked up at her, silently screaming for her to shut up.

"I knew it." She let out a laugh, "I _knew_ you'd been acting extra weird lately."

"What does that mean, _extra_ weird?" I crossed my arms and frowned, "You think I'm weird normally?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, because come on. That was a pretty stupid question. "Spill it Kitty."

"There is nothing to spill. You're over reacting."

"Are you scared?"

"No, of course not." I scoffed, moving over to the chair adjacent to the change room Jean had disappered into with an armful of gowns and her sales lady.

She sat down next to me and slouched down in the chair the way she does when she's trying to get comfortable. "You're not freaked out that he's going to pop the big Q on you? I'm sure your mom would pass out from delight."

"She probably wouldn't even find out until the day after the wedding." I rolled my eyes and Rogue knit her brow.

"You still haven't gotten a hold of her?"

"Nope." I crossed my arms and stared at my reflection in the mirror, wondering why the hell the lighting had to be so bad in a place where they want you to think you look good.

"I'm not going to pry Kitty, you know that's not my style." Rogue crossed her arms, mirroring my reflection in the mirror. That's a lot of mirror action right there.

"Good. Because there's nothing to pry for."

"Oh my word, would you just tell me?"

Jean poked her head through the door and grinned. "So this is the first one."

I motioned for her to come out and she obliged, gathering the skirt in her hand and dropping it in front of us, facing the mirror. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful!" I gushed.

"So gorgeous." Rogue added.

"I hate the cut." Jean frowned and fingered the neckline. "It looks funny." She gathered the skirt up in her hands again and headed back to the dressing room.

Once she was gone, we were silent for a few minutes before Rogue finally looked back at me to continue poking for information. "Are you worried about his..." She shrugged, struggling to define exactly what she was trying to say, "Commitment level or something? Like if you **did** move to Chicago, and you **did** try to have a long distance relationship, that he'd mess around behind your back?"

"Well _now_ I am." I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"You know he wouldn't."

"That's not what it is."

"Then what is it?"

Jean returned with a big smile and stopped in front of Rogue and I. "I really like this one."

"Totally!" I gushed.

"It's perfect." Rogue added.

"It's... a little tight." Jean eyed her midsection in the mirror and ran a hand over her tummy. A flash of sadness shot through her eyes and she picked the gown up and headed back to the dressing room.

Rogue looked back at me with her eyebrows raised expectantly and managed to pretend not to notice for a few minutes.

"What makes you think that it's anything other than just being stressed about making the right decision about school?"

"Uh, because there doesn't seem to be a decision to make. You've apparently already made up your mind."

"That's not true!" I argued, "I'm giving it a lot of thought!"

"Really? When? You've been pretty busy planning this wedding." Rogue narrowed her eyes, "I know you talk big about your future and being a career woman and all that shit, but I am not buying it. The Kitty I know wants to have family too."

"Family is over rated." I snipped.

"Okay... be honest..." Jean came back, this time her smile was ginormous. Like, on a scale of one to ten, it would have registered at a twenty two. A strapless, sweetheart neckline, and a line of jewels around the empire waist that left some room for -ahem- growth. It was this ivory colour that totally went with Jeans skin tone, and I could tell that she liked it times a million.

"I'm speechless!" I gushed.

"Wrap it up." Rogue added.

"I don't know." Jean hesitated, running her hands along the smooth satin. "It's a little pricey."

"You only get married once, Jean." l knit my brow.

"Ideally." Rogue muttered with a smirk.

"Maybe I should look around a little more. Maybe there's something else out there that I'll like better."

"Where? This is Bayville Jean, we don't have a _Kleinfeld's_." I held up my hand before Rogue could suggest she take a trip to New York to visit _Kleinfeld's_. "If you love it, and you think it's perfect, and it's somewhat in your price range..."

Jean considered that for a moment before nodding with a smile. "You're right. It's perfect. I just hate to settle with the first one that catches my eye."

Rogue let out a chuckle, "It's a little late for that, isn't it?"

Now is not the time to insult the bride, Rogue.

"It's perfect Jean. And you'll regret it if you don't go for it."

The sales woman picked out a veil to match the ivory tone of the gown and stuck the comb in Jean's red locks. If my words of encouragement hadn't been enough, this definitely sealed the deal.

Jean blinked back the tears and I shook my head. I was literally speechless. Even Rogue, who is probably not Jean's number one fan, looked a little bit emotional over it. Just don't tell her I said that.

"Jean." Rogue breathed, "You look... amazing."

Jean beamed and nodded at the sales lady, clearly unable to say anything without it coming out as a choked sob, and the sales lady brought her back to the dressing room again to get fitted.

"Seriously, I think she's the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." I shook my head. "Don't tell anyone I said that though, it'll make me sound creepy."

"Over rated?" Rogue cut her eyes back to me.

"Yes!" I exhaled and frowned. "Maybe I just don't belong with a family."

"Listen, if anyone were to not belong with a family, I'd have to say that it'd be Logan. And even _he's_ sticking around."

"I'm not talking about_ that_ family. I mean a real family." I crossed my arms. "My mom can't even find the time to give me a call."

"That's not true and you know it." Rogue said firmly, "Quit pouting and grow up."

"Says the girl who doesn't have a mom."

"Damn right!" She struggled to keep her voice down. "You should be grateful for what you've got, not bitter over what you don't!"

"Says the girl who's bitter _all the time_."

"I'm not having this argument with you Kitty. You're being a selfish little brat."

"I am not!" I wined, "I'm being a realist! I am just obviously one of those people who are better off alone."

"And what the hell makes you say that?"

I crossed my arms and pouted silently.

"Oh, you don't have anything else to say?" Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Did I hit a nerve? You can't think of any reasons?"

"Shut up."

"You gunna go run off to Chicago?" She continued, "Mommy may not be there to coddle you, y'know."

"_Shut up_."

"So you're going to throw away your first stable relationship with a real shot at a good future just because-"

"There is no **real shot**, Rogue. Julia Roberts is not marriage material! End of story!" I jumped to my feet, ignoring her befuddled expression and informing her that I'd be taking the bus home.

During my bus ride, I realized that Julia Roberts is married, and that my closing argument came across as extra stupid. But what else is new?


	93. Dangle Dangle!

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number ninety-three**

The wedding's exactly 4 weeks from today. And such a momentous milestone has seriously put Jean into super high gear. She's got a binder filled with notes and tasks and everything weddingesque. I know that's not a word. So when I walked into the rec room after finishing up my DR session to find her sitting in the centre of the room with all the contents of her binder spread out around her, I really shouldn't have been surprised.

But I was.

Rogue and Remy were seated on the love seat and Pyro was lounging on the couch with Lance and his still very broken leg propped up on the coffee table.

I've pretty much avoided Lance since I called him a bad boyfriend and it's been over a week since I told Rogue that Julia Roberts isn't marriage material. We haven't talked about it since then, basically pretending that it hadn't happened at all. Probably because Rogue is totally confused with the entire thing.

Or... because Rogue just doesn't give a crap.

Amara and Illyana were looking at magazines in the far corner, which was supposed to help her learn to read English better, and Tabby and Jubilee were next to them arguing over which movie to go see later.

I raised an eyebrow at Jean and sat down at the outer layer of her paper circle.

"...What's up Jean?"

She pointed at each pile and explained what it's contents we're. "DJ's, menus, flower arrangements, receipts, appointments, seating arrangements, guest list, song lists..." she let out a breath, "and photographers."

"You still haven't found a photographer?" I scooped up the 'photographer' pile and frowned at it.

"Not yet, but there are still lots on the list." she answered without looking up from her 'flower arrangements' pile.

Pyro poked his head up from over the back of the couch and raised his eyebrows. "I can take pictures."

"These ones would require the subjects to be fully clothed." Rogue snorted.

"And not on fire." Remy added.

Rogue laughed and voiced her disgust and Pyro pouted about good art being under rated.

"Okay then." I set the papers back down and spun the 'song list' pile towards me. "What's up with this? You don't have a DJ yet..."

"We don't have a song." Jean said, finally giving me her full attention. "Is that a bad sign?"

I blinked at her for a moment, not exactly sure where her train of thought was chugging off to. "I'm not sure I follow..."

"For our first dance!" she explained, "I read in one of the bridal magazines that it makes it more sentimental when you use 'your song' and that 85% of couples have an emotional attachment to a specific song hat represents their relationship."

I raised a skeptical eyebrow, "I'd say that 99% of their research is made up percentages."

Jean smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Pete and I don't have a song." I shrugged.

"That does not help your case, Kitty." Illyana commented from behind her magazine.

"Besides, it doesn't count. Relationship pause, remember?" Tabby just had to put in her two cents.

"We have a song." Lance said simply, keeping his eyes fixed on the TV.

I exchanged a look with Jean and let out a breath. "See? Having a song doesn't make it a good relationship."

"Why don't you two just pick a song?" Amara suggested, "You know what song I like? That Brian Adams one from _Robin Hood_. You know... Everything I do..."

"I do it for you..." Jubillee 'sang'. I think it was an attempt at singing at least.

"No! _You are so Beautiful_!" Tabby shook her head. "Everyone knows that's the ultimate wedding song."

"_The way you look tonight_." Lance said, looking back at me, "Would a bad boyfriend remember our song?"

I gave Jean another look and she grabbed a pen, "Why don't you guys write down all your suggestions for me? Whatever ones we don't use for the first dance, we can give to the DJ for play list ideas."

"You can use our song Jean." Rogue offered, reaching out to take the pen and paper from her to write a few suggestions down.

"You and Remy have a song?" I perked my eyebrows up, not really thinking of them as being the type to have a song.

"Yeah sure. We have a few." she smirked at Remy. It was a mischievous smirk. And it was reciprocated.

Pyro took the list next and wrote down a few suggestions.

"Are you a really big Lionel Richie fan?" I asked, peeking at the list over his shoulder.

"He's good." He explained defensively.

I took the list back and handed it over to Jean.

"_Closer_?" she looked at Rogue. "I didn't think Nine Inch Nails did anything... Slow."

"Oh it's got a perfect beat." Rogue said with a nod, and I totally noticed Tabby crack up. I don't know the song off hand, but I hope Jean _Google_'s these songs first...

"Illyana, did you have any suggestions?" Jean asked in an attempt to keep the girl included. She blushed and bit her lip.

"I like Lionel Richie."

I sucked in a sharp breath and tried to mentally yell at her. _Do_ not _flirt with Pyro! WARNING! Stupid! Don't do it!_ Jean smirked and looked down to try and hide it, and I realized that she obviously had picked up on my mental scolding.

"What about you Kitty?" Jean looked back at me with a straight face, but the laughter was still totally in her eyes.

"Hmm." I tapped my chin, "Lionel Richie_ is_ pretty good..."

Jean chuckled and bit her lips shut when Pyro turned to give me a glare before standing up and stomping out of the room as he flicked his lighter like a Moody Judy.

"You should look online Jean, you and Scott could do it together."

"Yeah, I think he'd enjoy that." She said with a nod, going back to her flower arrangement pile.

"So..." I lowered my voice. "How are you feeling?"

She looked up at me. "Good. For now."

"Sick?"

She nodded.

I hesitated for a moment before leaning in a little closer, "How far are you?"

Jean cleared her throat uncomfortably and twirled her hair around her index finger, "Nine weeks."

"Nine?" I gasped, which drew some unwanted attention, so I finished up by singing, "...That's the magic number!" With jazz hands.

"No it isn't. _Three_ is the magic number." Remy snorted. When Rogue gave him a very confused look he shrugged. "_Schoolhouse Rock_."

Seriously, that boy never ceases to amaze me.

I stood up, because my ass was starting to hurt, and noticed Lance watch me, as if he was trying to predict my next move. I moved towards the door and saw him gather up his crutches and haul himself out of his seat, wincing when he applied pressure on his broken leg.

So as soon as I rounded the corner, I started speed walking down the hall.

"Kitty! Wait up!"

I reluctantly stopped because I'm naturally just a nice person, and waited for him to come to me.

"You're not actually moving home, are you?"

I let out a breath, "I don't know. Maybe."

He took my hand and smoothed his thumb along the back gently. "Maybe I could come with you."

"Well that's a sure fire way to get me to stay." I pulled my hand away and turned to keep walking. "Who put you up to it?"

"Nobody. I don't have anything to stay here for Kit. I'm starting to think that maybe I'm better off back home."

"And when did you start thinking this? Were you around Emma when this idea came to you?"

He knit his brow, "I can have ideas without having someone force them into my brain, you know. I'm not a total idiot."

"I didn't say that." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to. You walk around like you're the smartest person in the world. Like you're Bob Dole or something."

"Bob Dole?"

"Yeah, he's... the computer guy. Right? Invented the Windows?"

I let out a breath, "Bill Gates."

"Same shit." He shrugged, "My point is, you've always gone around acting like you're too smart for me. It's emasculating!"

"Where is this coming from?"

He stopped and looked down at his feet with a sheepish frown. "I never wanted to make you feel bad about yourself." he explained, obviously still hanging onto my bad boyfriend outburst. "You're so smart and beautiful and I don't deserve anyone like you. I was trying to make myself feel better."

Okay, so I felt a little bad.

I let out a sigh and shook my head, "Lance, you never had to do that. Obviously I cared about you."

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Car_ed_?"

"Yes. Past tense. I don't know exactly what Pete and I have, but you and I are kaput."

"You had sex with him, didn't you."

"Oh my God Lance! I am not answering that!"

"It wasn't a question." He frowned.

"It's none of your business. And this is exactly why we broke up. Because you don't care until it benefits you to care."

He let out a long breath and shook his head, "I got a hold of Todd. He's gunna let me stay with him once this stupid thing comes off." He gestured towards his cast and frowned again. "I just figured I'd give us one more shot."

Well, he's persistent, I'll give him that much.

"So you're leaving?" I eyed him carefully, not exactly sure if he was just saying this to try to get a rise out of me.

"Yeah. Hopefully I'll be out of here before this stupid wedding shit."

I nodded and tried not to look too happy. I mean, I wouldn't want to bruise his ego or anything. And then he took my hand again and I tried really hard not to pull it away instinctively.

"Whatever you decide to do, Kit... stay in touch. Okay?"

I nodded silently and he gave me a lopsided grin. "And keep my number. Just in case things with the tin can go down the shitter."

There it was. The signature Lance Alvers ass-hattery. "Yeah, whatever." I said with an eye roll and a smile in spite of myself.

I'd just made it back to my room when Emma let herself in and inclined her head back towards the door. A silent command to follow her.

"What's up?" I looked up from my laptop and furrowed my brow.

"Logan needs you in the Danger Room. Something about difficulty settings..."

"What about difficulty settings?" I frowned and stood up.

"Do I look like his secretary?" She asked with a hand on her hip before motioning for me to get going.

I reluctantly complied, closing my lap top and hurrying down the hall because Lord knows what happens when you leave Wolverine waiting too long. The man has the patience of a toddler. I rode the elevator down to the sub basement and stepped in through the sliding doors.

"Alright, I'm here." I sighed.

"About damn time." He grumbled, jerking his thumb over to the computer to draw my attention to the screen. "Alright. Difficulty settings."

That's about all I heard, because the sound of Logan's voice was suddenly drowned out by a chorus of angels singing in my head, and my eyes were instinctively drawn to the stud currently occupying the Danger Room through the observation window.

I was vaguely aware of Logan grunting, "Are you paying attention?"

I blinked and nodded at him, dragging my eyes away from the window to prove that I was 100% paying attention, and ready to learn about difficulty settings. He started over again, and my eyes were drawn back like magnets. Insert obvious metal joke here. Except he wasn't in his metal form. He was just in his... incredibly sexy form. And he was sparring with Pyro, which makes him even sexier because there ain't nothin' like a hottie beating the crap out of a dipshit. I watched him duck and dodge and take a swing, mesmerized by a single bead of sweat that was trickling down his neck-

"Kitty!"

"What?" I snapped. "Oh. Difficulty settings."

"Yeah." He replied curtly, launching back into his speech. I did manage to pick up a bit before sneaking another peek at the action. I may be a little bit biased (may be... hah) but Pyro is definitely lacking in the 'no powers, hand-to-hand' area. Which is why I was a little surprised to see him actually get a hit in. My concern was short lived, because Pete got him back almost immediately. And it looked like it was a little harder than necessary.

I bet he was totally defending my honour. Pyro probably said something... Pyro-ish, and Pete was offended on my behalf and swooped in for the rescue.

I mean, I don't see their lips moving, but that doesn't mean they're not talking.

...Don't rain on my parade, alright?

"Alright, what the hell." Logan said finally, snapping my attention back to him immediately. "I got shit I could be doing right now, but I dropped everything to come explain this to you, which was apparently too important to wait."

I furrowed my brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Emma bust into my office and said that you were all hyper to learn this." He flung a hand at the computer screen and frowned, "But you can't keep your damn eyes off Tin Man long enough to absorb anything I'm saying!"

"I totally wasn't-"

"Don't lie to me kid, I can smell the lust coming off you in waves."

That... is gross. I grimaced and looked away, trying to hide the blush on my face.

"I think we've both been duped." I muttered.

Logan blinked at me, waiting for me to elaborate obviously, so I let out a breath, "I think Emma's been dangling Pete."

"... 'Scuse me?"

"Well, first it was the light bulbs in the garage that she was making such a big deal over and when I walked in... surprise surprise... there he was. And now she tells me that you want me to learn about these difficulty settings. Right now." I flipped my hand towards where Pete was sparring with Pyro. "Ta da!"

Logan blinked at me again and let out a breath that I could tell was supposed to be soothing. "You lost me at the dangle thing."

"It's her attempt at keeping me from leaving."

Logan grumbled under his breath and shook his head. I don't know what he was muttering, but I distinctly heard him say 'damn kids' and something about needing a vacation. And then he turned around and clomped out of the room.

Rather than stick around and let my 'lust waft off in waves' I spun around and got the hell out of there before Pete and Pyro were finished and I'd have to see those muscles up close.

Someone needs to tell Logan that he shouldn't be talking about people's lust like that. It's a total invasion of privacy.

And someone also needs to tell Emma to eff off.


	94. Emphasis on the FLAKE

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

But this does: Please review. It makes my children happy.

**Entry number ninety-four**

So, it was inevitable. I really shouldn't have been surprised when it happened, because we all know that Logan has a sick sense of humor and gets his jollies out of watching his subordinates squirm.

Okay sure, Scott was responsible for team sims but I still blame Logan. I'm sure he's behind my unfortunate pairing in the Danger Room.

You think it was Pete, don't you? Wrong.

I got paired up with Illyana. I know you're wondering why this is a problem, since I technically should be enjoying he concept of beating the crap out of her. (Remember the prototype? Apparently Scott/Logan does.) But I seriously was not looking forward to it. Mostly because she's a newbie, and I knew I'd have to go super easy on her. But also because this just gives her evIen more reason to hate me. Y'know, after I beat the crap out her.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I frowned at Scott.

"Are you afraid she'll beat you up?" Scott asked with a smirk.

I didn't find it funny.

"She needs someone with experience." He began explaining upon noticing my absense of laughter. "She's been sparring with Rogue but Rogue won't use her powers, so it's just been hand-to-hand training. Normally, I'd pair her up with Jean..." he trailed off and cleared his throat, "But she's been feeling under the weather."

Everyone was quiet and I let out a sigh. "Fine. Whatever."

Illyana gave Scott a confident smile and I rolled my eyes while the rest of the group argued over Pyro's presence in the Danger Room.

Just for the record, I'm on the _No Pyro_ band wagon. But, if he says he's trying to straighten up and fly right by joining the X-Men, then it's Professor Xaviers call. Whether I like it or not.

Anyway, Illyana followed me down to the Danger Room and waited patiently while the program was being called up. When the post-apocalyptic scene flickered into view, I could only hope that Rogue hadn't programmed any Zombies in again. She knows I have an irrational fear of Zombies. And Sasquatch.

A chill of panic went through my body as I considered whether or not she'd programmed Zomies AND Sasquatch in, when we were given the signal to begin.

Illyana crouched down and sucked in a deep breath. "I am thinking this will be easy." She let her armor engulf her arms all the way up to her shoulders and smiled.

I set my mouth in a thin line and readied my stance. "We'll see."

She came at me with her arm drawn back and took a nice hard swing which I obviously let phase through. When she didn't make contact as she'd been expecting to, she lost her balance and stumbled a bit, giving me the opportunity to step behind her.

"You know on second thought, I think you're probably right. This will be easy." I gave her a wink when she turned back to me with a frown. She swung at me a few times and I shook my head. "You're fighting with your emotions. You're not going to hit me."

She took another swing at me that phased through and she let out a frustrated grunt. "You are supposed to be helping me! This is not helpful!"

"If we were out in the real world facing off with an opponent, they wouldn't be helpful. In fact, they'd be taking swings back at you-" so I took a swing back at her and she jumped out of the way.

"If we were out in the real world, you would use your passive aggressive power until my brother came to save you." She sneered.

I frowned. That was totally below the belt. "I will have you know that I am a damn good fighter."

"I will believe _that_ when I see it." She smirked, throwing her weight behind a punch, that I **blocked**. "My brothers taught me how to fight. You are an only child, yes?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I continued to dodge her punches, mostly just waiting until she tired herself out a little bit.

"It must be lonely." She managed to say in spite of the fact that she was breathing like an overweight smoker in a stair climbing competition, "Is that why you leech onto other people?"

My eyes went wide and she gave me a little satisfied grin.

"First, I am thinking it was Lance. Then it was Remy..."

I blinked at her. If anyone knows who the eff told Illyana about Darth Kittywoman, I would seriously like to know. Pete wouldn't have... right?

"...And now it would be Piotr."

We were no longer physically fighting, just standing in the middle of the danger room having a verbal exchange.

"I do not _leech_ onto-"

"What you do not understand... _Katya,_" She began with an angry stare, "Is that you are just a phase. A little American novelty. I will always be his little Snowflake."

I narrowed my eyes at her and her grin grew, satisfied with the effect her words had.

And this was when I lunged at her.

I don't know how long we were on the ground fighting for, but I know I got some good punches in when Logan pried me off of her.

"You should have just left her with that Sabertooth." Illyana spat tauntingly, struggling against her brothers firm hold. "Maybe he could have taught her how to fight!"

I moved to take another lunge at her but Logan's arm around my waist prevented me from going any further. "Go hit the showers Half Pint."

I scowled at him and reluctantly did what he said, trudging out of the Danger Room without sparing a glance for anyone, and went straight to the showers.

It did help me cool down, but I was sure Professor Xavier was going to give me the third degree for trying to rip a new recruit's hair out while I shouted that she was my bitch.

And maybe there was a little part of me that wondered if she was right.

I was working on my laptop later that day when Pete found me. He wordlessly pulled the chair next to me out, and sat down.

I continued typing and didn't look, but I said, "Hey."

I could see him press his lips into a thin line through the corner of my eye, and I was totally prepared for the verbal whooping he was likely going to give me for trying to beat the crap out of his baby sister. His _snowflake_.

Instead, he lifted his hand and gently grazed the cut on my cheekbone that Illyana had left and frowned. "I do not know what that was about."

Of course not. No one would have known, since the Danger Room is soundproof and Jubilee accidentally blew up the mic in there last year.

"Oh you know," I shrugged, "Girls will be girls."

"Katya-"

"Nothing Pete." I cut him off. If Illyana didn't want to explain to him what our fight had been about, I wasn't about to sit there and try to. "She didn't think I was a good fighter. I decided to prove her wrong. That's it."

"You decided to prove her wrong." He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"It did not look like a decision. More like a reaction. She was taunting you, yes?"

"It doesn't matter." I continued typing. "I put the bitch in her place."

"That _bitch_ is my sister." He said firmly.

I turned to him and frowned, "It's not my fault if you want to live in denial Pete, but she's a bitch."

"She is in a new country, Katya, away from her friends and everything she has known-"

"And that gives her the right to be a bitch?" I stood up and shut my laptop. "There's no point in discussing anything until you've taken her down off that pedestal you've got her up on. Your little Yana can do no wrong in your eyes."

"That is not true." He pulled me back down into my seat and furrowed his brow. "I know she is... she can be... testing. But she is my family. I just..." He let out a deep breath. "I just want you two to like one another."

"That's asking a lot." I knit my brow. "She hates me. There's nothing I can do about-"

"She does not hate you." He insisted, for like, the millionth time. "I _know_ she does not."

"She has a funny way of showing it." I stood up again and moved to grab my laptop. Pete pulled me back down in my seat and frowned.

"You are not listening."

"You are in denial."

"Illyana is my little sister, and I am always going to love her, in spite of the way she chooses to act. Even if she is a _bitch_, as you say, she is still my family and she will always be a part of my life." His eyes grew dark and serious, "You might want to think twice before you put me in a place where I have to choose between the two of you. I do not think either one of us will like the outcome."

I stood up and stared at him silently. After a few moments I scooped up my laptop and left him alone in the library.

At least I know now where I stand with Pete.

Directly behind his snowflake.


	95. The Stawitsky Acquiescence

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. Especially the stuff about Keith being a stupid name, my apologies to any readers who also happen to be named Keith. Don't forget to review, Keith.

**Entry number ninety-five**

I haven't talked to Pete for an entire day. I mean, I've been pretty busy helping Hank out in the lab and I know that Pete's been busy with... Other things. Things that don't involve me. Since, you know, I'm not his precious little effing snowflake. On a happier note, Amara told me that Illyana and Pete had a very long, heated "conversation" in Russian last night which ended in Snowflake having a temper tantrum.

I was just finishing up with Dr. McCoy when Kurt popped up in front of me with a plume of disgusting purple smoke. I seriously hate it when he does that. Anyway he smiled and took my hand.

"There's someone here for you." And then he ported me to the foyer.

Before I had the chance to scold him for teleporting me without warning -which totally makes me nauseous- I heard a familiar voice exclaim "Kitty!" excitedly.

I spun around with my eyes wide and gasped. "Mom?"

"Oh honey!" She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me gently murmuring "It's so good to see you!" into my hair.

When I pulled back, still feeling confused about her presence, my heart literally stopped when I realized she'd been greeted at the door by Illyana. A beaten up looking Illyana with a black eye. Caused by me.

Kurt grinned at me as he recognized my look of panic.

"What are you doing here!" I looked past mom to the man standing behind her whom I vaguely recognized as her new main squeeze.

"Keith surprised your mother with a trip to Italy!" Illyana answered for my mom with a very amused little smile. "There is a connection flight?" She looked at my mom, "Did I say that right?"

My mom smiled at Illyana and nodded, "Yes, a connecting flight in New York. Our flight leaves tomorrow morning, so we're here for a visit." A frown spread across my moms nicely groomed eyebrows. "I called yesterday and left a message. You didn't get it?"

"No. Who did you speak to?"

"I didn't catch a name." she shrugged regretfully, "He sounded French."

Bastard.

"Sweetheart, what happened to your face?" My mom frowned and touched my cheekbone cut and looked over to Illyana's black eye. "They're not working you too hard around here, are they?"

Kurt grinned at me again and I fought the urge to smack him in the back of the head. "Oh, this!" I chuckled uncomfortably, gesturing to my face, "We... It's not like... It was just like an-"

"We bumped into one another in the hall." Illyana explained. "I was running late and did not see her. Kitty has a very hard head."

My mom laughed and I stared at Illyana like she'd just sprouted another head. "You sound just as clumsy as my Kitty! You two could be sisters!"

This was when Illyana and I exchanged a look and uttered some very strangled laughs, while my mom laughed with Keith who pretended to know just how clumsy Kitty is.

I've met him twice. And I've yet to drop anything on him.

He stepped forward and put an arm around my mothers shoulders, "It's been too long little Kitty." He smiled like a tool, "You need to visit more often. Your mom misses you."

I was at a loss for words, so I simply smiled politely. That's when he gave me a pack of gum. Swear. To. God. Like I'm a six year old.

"Your mom told me you liked that brand but you can't seem to find it here in Bayville. I guess New York isn't good for everything after all, is it."

Yeah, that's a definite factor in my decision to move back to Chicago. Juicy Fruit.

I took the pack of gum and tried to ignore the way my mom fawned over him for being so thoughtful. "Why don't we go to the sitting room?" I suggested, "We don't need to stand around in the foyer all afternoon."

I hate to admit it, like, **really** hate, but I was kind of grateful that Illyana tagged along. Even if it was because she enjoyed watching me suffer. That's probably why Kurt tagged along too.

When we got to the sitting room, which is generally never occupied and only used for entertaining since it doesn't have a TV, I was relieved to see Jean using it for some more wedding plans. She looked up and instantly beamed at us.

"Mrs. Pryde! What a wonderful surprise! Kitty never told me you were coming."

"Kitty didn't know." I muttered, and Jean kept her mouth shut. Probably picking up on my angry thoughts towards Gambit. Jean and my mom exchanged some pleasantries before she excused herself, taking Kurt and Illyana along with her.

Apparently she thought we'd need some privacy. Also, apparently she has selective projection hearing, because I was brain screaming at her not to leave me alone with them.

"So Kitty, are you thinking about returning to school later this year?" Keith asked by means of pleasant chit chat. I did not consider it pleasant at all. And I know my mom didn't either, but she didn't say a word. She just smiled and waited for me to answer.

I let out a deep breath. "Well yes." I started, licking my lips as I considered how to proceed. "Actually, I was considering UIC."

My moms face lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Chicago? You're moving home?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Oh Kitty, that's wonderful! Isn't that wonderful Keith?"

He agreed that it was indeed, wonderful. "You could even stay with us on your days off." He suggested.

I blinked at him. "You... Live together?"

My mother, who'd drilled into my head that celibacy until marriage was the only way to go, and that 'shacking up' was simply deplorable, was 'shacking up' with Keith.

"I moved in with Keith last month. That's why I've been so hard to get a hold of." Mom explained with a hand on Keith's knee. "Wouldn't that be great? The three of us hanging out?"

That sounds about as great as pulling my brain out through my nose with a hook.

"Does anybody want a drink? I feel like a drink." I said through a very forced smile. I felt like a very alcoholic drink. One that came with a mini umbrella and made me make an ass of myself in public.

My mom and Keith agreed that they'd like some coffee and I stood up and hurried to the kitchen to fulfill my hostess duties.

Logan raised an eyebrow at me when I blew into the kitchen and started fumbling with the foreign machine.

"Need a hand?"

"I need a drink." I groused.

Logan smirked, "Visit with your mom and her man ain't goin so well?"

I looked up at him and let out a breath. "You could say that. He gave me gum."

He silently raised an eyebrow and I nodded, "I know, right? What am I five?"

"Still wanna move home?" He smirked as he set up the coffee machine for me.

I gave him a wry smile, "Don't tell me you're going to start trying to convince me to stay too."

"Nope. If you have to be convinced then you don't belong here." He said simply, pulling two mugs out of the cupboard for me. "Just make sure your making this decision for the right reasons, alright half pint?"

I nodded mutely watching as he left. That's the way Logan rolls. No sappy, heartfelt conversations for him, he just gets right down to the point.

I kind of wish everyone else was like that sometimes. Rogue, with her silent attempts to sway me to Columbia by "accidentally" leaving the application page up on my computer. Remy, being oh-so-vocal about how stupid I am for missing my mother. Emma, with her... Pete dangling. And Pete... being all passive...

I guess Pete doesn't really count anyways, since he clearly wants to be with his ~*~_Snowflake~*~_. And seriously, she's a teenager. What kind of a nickname is that for a 16 year old girl? Creepy. That's what kind. It's creepy Pete. If you ever call Illyana _Snowflake_ in my presence, I will literally drop everything and move to Chicago like, that second.

**Literally.**

I took my time arranging some cookies on a plate and setting the plate on a tray. I set the two mugs on the tray and wondered if I was supposed to pour the coffee first or if I was supposed to bring the whole coffee pot. I decided to bring the whole pot and grabbed an extra mug for myself. Just in case. I took my time bringing the coffee back, seriously in no rush to return, only to see that my guests were being_ entertained_ suitably in my absence.

"Did you have to go to Colombia for the coffee beans?" Remy lifted an eyebrow from his seat -no, MY seat- on the couch.

"Hah. You're frickin' hilarious."

"You never told me you had a big sister." Remy gave my mom a wink and I rolled my eyes. What a load of bull. Especially considering that he was the one who neglected to tell me about this visit.

"Mom, Keith, Remy Lebeau." I set the tray down on the table between the two love seats and Remy pulled me down next to him before I could even blink.

"I already introduced myself." He smiled, "I'm not rude."

"Oh really? I thought maybe you'd _forget to tell them_." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Youre cute when you're mad, _minette_." He smirked and turned back to my mom with a charm oozing smile. "I can see where Kitty gets her good looks."

I rolled my eyes as my mom tittered, "What does _minette_ mean?"

"It's French for Kitty." I answered quickly. "Don't _Google_ it mom."

"Is this the new boy you were telling me about? He's certainly charming..."

"No." I said firmly. "This would be Rogue's... Responsibility."

"Well, we did date for a while." Remy explained with a mischievous glint in his eye that really made me wish he'd disappear.

"No we didn't." I amended quickly, "It was not... it wasn't real. We didn't." I glared at Remy and had a mental conversation of my own. It went something like,_ I am going to kill you in your sleep._

"Rogue! How _is_ she?" My mom asked as she leaned forward to prepare Keith's coffee. Apparently his hands are broken.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "The same."

"Well, not entirely the same." The corner of Remy's mouth twitched and I frowned at him. Telling my mother that Rogue is no longer a virgin is not considered an appropriate topic of conversation, Remy.

"I'm sorry, Rogue?" Keith looked confused, "Is that a name?"

Don't even get me started on stupid sounding names, **Keith**.

But, his question only made him seem all that much more adorable to my mother, "Yes, Rogue is Kitty's roommate."

"Oh!" Keith bobbed his head, "I wouldn't have thought you'd need roommates around here! There's got to be enough rooms for everyone!"

"Sometimes it's nice to have company, Keith." I clipped. Remy, obviously sensing my snippy nature, pulled his arm away and slapped his knees.

"Well, this has been nice, but I've got some work to catch up on. They don't pay me for sitting around talking to beautiful women all day." He gave Keith a wink and they shared a laugh about that. After exchanging nice-to-meetcha's Remy high tailed it the hell out of there.

Mom added some sugar to her coffee and stirred it before settling back in her seat with a smile. A smile I recognized. A smile I recognized as being the smile she gives me before she's about to talk about something I don't want to talk about.

"So you remember David Stawitsky, Ellie's boy? He's a dentist, you know." She perked her eyebrows up and took a sip of coffee. "Just graduated."

"I hear dentists have the highest suicide rate in the country."

"I've heard that too." Keith nodded, "I don't know how true it is though."

"He's cute." Mom continued as if Keith and I hadn't said anything. "He's single."

"Mom, you're boyfriend is sitting right here." I whispered loudly. "That's totally rude."

She let out a sigh, "I worry about you Kitty. I don't want to see you end up with that Alvers boy."

"You don't have to worry about that, Mom. Lance and I are done. For good this time. I promise."

She looked a little bit more satisfied and gave me a small smile. "I'm glad to hear it."

"It's true." I should have stopped there. "I barely even see him anymore. I mean, sometimes he manages to corner me in the hallway but I'm pretty hard to pin down."

Her eyes bore into me and I swear I saw a flash of danger in there. My mom's generally a placid type of woman, but if you make her angry... you best be watchin' your back. I learned that lesson when I snuck out of the house at 13. And I learned it again at 16 when I told my mom I'd started dating the guy who'd almost killed us.

Third time's a charm I guess.

"He's _here_?"

"It's just temporary." I explained, "He had an accident and he needs a place to stay while he recovers."

"You're not taking care of him, are you?" She raised an eyebrow.

Seriously, how well does this woman know me? It's creepy!

"...not anymore." I saw someone walk by and stop suddenly in the middle of the doorway through the corner of my eye. When I turned to look, I felt my face go a little pale.

"Katherine." My mom said warningly.

"I promise!" I said defensively, looking back at her, trying to focus on her and not the man in the doorway. "Just because he's in the same house doesn't mean I'm going to throw myself at him."

"I hope you're not throwing yourself at _anyone_." My mom gave me a smirk to signal that she was done nagging me, and set her coffee cup down on a coaster as she turned her attention to the doorway.

"Piotr." I said with a nod towards him.

"Kitty." He let out a breath and knit his brow. "Remy said you were looking for me."

Bastard!

"He would, wouldn't he." I gestured to the pair on the couch across from me, "This is my mother Rebecca, and her boyfriend Keith. Mom, this is Piotr Rasputin." I gave him a pointed look. "Illyanas older brother."

He blinked at me, and then quickly turned to them with a warm smile "It is very nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all ours." My mom smiled, "You have a delightful younger sister, she greeted us a the door."

He glanced at me again before saying, "Yes, she is something."

"Have a seat son." Keith gestured to the vacant spot next to me, "There's coffee and cookies..."

"Oh." Pete gave me a wary look, "I do not wish to interrupt."

"Nonsense! We love meeting Kitty's friends!" Keith grinned with his greasy arm around my mother.

Pete looked to me for permission but I was too busy trying not to look disgusted, so he crossed the room and sat down next to me comfortably.

"You are just visiting?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Mom grinned, and I felt Pete relax next to me. Geeze Pete, I would just up and leave without telling anyone. Who do you think I am, Logan?

Give a girl some credit.

"They're on their way to Italy." I said with a strained smile digging my nails into the palms of my hands, "Isn't that fun?"

Pete, obviously picking up on the fact that I was lying through my teeth gave me a soothing smile before turning back to them, "I am sure you two will have a good time."

The smile didn't quite work to soothe me, although the effort was appreciated. I leaned forward and lifted the coffee pot up to top up mom's coffee.

"So how well do you know my Kitty?" Mom asked innocently. Unfortunately for me, I was in the process of filling up Keith's coffee cup at the time.

I guess it's more unfortunate for Keith.

Because right as she asked it, all I could think of was... uh..._ pancakes_.

My eyes went wide and my face went red and I over poured. Right into Keith's lap.

"Geeze!" Keith hollered and I snapped back to attention, apologizing profusely. He laughed it off and said, "It's a good thing this coffee's not fresh, or it would have really hurt."

As my mom sopped up the mess on his crotch with some napkins.

I flopped back next to Pete and groaned, putting my arm over my eyes so that I didn't have to see the mess I made, and my mother fondling her boyfriend's junk in front of me.

"It's okay, Kitty." My mom insisted, "It's just a little spill. It'll dry." Yet she continued to pat at the spill with a napkin.

If it's going to dry on it's own, then **for the love of God leave it alone!**

Pete pulled my arm off my eyes with one of his eye twinkling smiles and linked his fingers in with mine, giving my hand a soft squeeze. This was both a display of great amusement and a silent... truce.

"Mom..."

"Oh please honey, it's no big deal." She said from over her shoulder before _finally _giving up on the pants and settling back down in the couch. "This sort of thing is a fairly regular occurence when Kitty's around, we always know to keep extra napkins on hand." She winked at Pete. And then she noticed our linked hands. My mother's face went from polite grin to incredibly interested in a fraction of a second.

"I see. So _this_ is the new boy you were telling me about."

"Yeah." I nodded, squeezing onto Pete's arm as if he could somehow save me from this moment.

She straightened up and did a quick appraisal of him before giving him a full smile. "Piotr?"

"Please, call me Pete." He smiled back tentatively with a nod.

"It is _very_ nice to meet you." I think she was just grateful he wasn't Lance. "You take good care of my Kitty."

"Of course." Pete looked down at me. It wasn't a normal look. It was soft and loving... but super intense. It scared the crap out of me. I forced down a swallow and looked back at my mom.

"I think he's a keeper." She winked. "But I don't want any grandbabies before you're married. I'd like to be the first of my friends who can brag about that one, please."

Thank **God** I didn't have any hot beverages in my hand when she said _that_. I blanched and then slowly pulled myself away from Pete with a wide eyed stare.

I didn't have the guts to look up and see Pete's reaction.

He doesn't want to marry me, remember?

You thought I'd forgotten about that, what with all my Julia Roberts talk. I haven't. I remember very well.

Very very well.

Anyway I hissed, "Mom!" and felt the blood rush back to my cheeks causing them to burn.

"I know... David Stawitsky will be disappointed." She joked, ignoring my mortification.

My Mom and Keith only stayed a short while longer, since they needed to stop by the hotel and change before going to dinner in the city. Pete and I went back to the new-found privacy of the Sitting Room and sat. After a couple of minutes of silent sitting with Pete's arm around me, I let out a breath.

"My mom's gone insane."

Pete chuckled, "She seemed very nice to me."

"Seriously, she's gone all weird. She giggles and uses sarcasm!"

"But you still love her."

"Well, of course I do. She's my mom." I shrugged. "Keith on the other hand, I could do without."

"You do not like him?"

"_That's_ an understatement. Do you know what he did? He gave me _gum_." I gave Pete a look when he didn't share my disgust over the gum incident.

"That is it?"

"That's it! What am I, four? He's completely..." I sighed, "He's a jerk! He's always touching my mom and whispering to her like he's some Don Juan jerk off. Why are you smiling?"

"It is nothing." He grinned, "It just seems that you and Illyana are more similar than you would think."

"As if!" I pulled back to look at him, "What makes you say that?"

"Nothing Katya. Keep talking about Keith. You were saying how you hate him."

"I don't _hate_ him." I sighed and sheepishly picked at the fabric on Petes sleeve. "I just dont like... the idea of him. I don't like my mom moving on without me. He's a nice enough guy, I guess."

"Illyana does not hate you." He said softly, and I finally realized what he was saying. Illyana was afraid of being left behind by her big brother moving on. Illyana didn't hate me... I was the _Keith_ to her _Kitty_. It's not a wonder she tried to beat the shit out of me.

I'm not so sure I want to be Illyana's Keith.

It was later that evening while I was reflecting over the days events that I realized the truth; There is no future for me here. I know Pete loves me. I do. And I love him too, a lot. A scary lot. But he doesn't want to marry me. He doesn't want to give my mom grandbabies. He doesn't want to have to choose between me and his sister. I'm just a little American novelty to pass the time with until he finds some beautiful Russian ballerina to settle down with.

Chicago may not be ideal, and I may have to spend more quality time with mom and **_Keith_**, but at least I know my future is secure.

So I sent in my application the UIC.

Plus, there's always David Stawitsky.


	96. Dangle Dangle Dangle!

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number ninety-six**

I haven't told anyone that I've applied to UIC yet. So, not only have I been avoiding Illyana, but I've been avoiding Emma, and I've been running out of songs to hum in my head while around Jean. It's getting increasingly difficult to keep up this ruse. But I think it's best if I hold off on telling everyone that I've made up my mind until after the wedding, you know? I don't want to rain on anyone's parade.

I've still been helping Dr. McCoy run some experiment in the lab, which works out well, because I figured I wouldn't run into Emma and run the risk of having her stumble across my secret. Not that it's considered stumbling if you're intentionally digging around. Anyway, I'd just finished up and was heading back down the hall when I heard a pathetic whimper. I followed the sounds of stress and found Jubilee pacing around in front of the guy's locker room.

"Jubes?"

Her head snapped up when she heard me and she whimpered again. "Kitty, thank God you're here."

I raised an eyebrow, knowing that it's generally not a good sign when someone says that. "Okay?"

"I have a problem..."

I glanced at the locker room door, "Are you secretly a dude?" I whispered, "I won't tell."

She let out a deep breath, choosing to ignore my joke, much like everyone else in the mansion does. "Bobby stole my bra and put it on display in the boy's locker room."

"Well that's not such a big deal." I rolled my eyes. "It's just a bra. I'm sure it's nothing they've never seen before." I paused for a moment. "Most of them at least."

"No!" She cried, "You don't get it..." She looked down at her feet for a moment before looking back up at me with a serious look of shame. "It's padded." She whispered.

"Seriously?" I looked down at her chest just because I couldn't help myself. "That's all padding?"

"Yes." she frowned.

I hate to admit that I felt better about myself, knowing that Jubes wears a padded bra that puts her on the same rack level as me. But I totally do.

"Please help me! I don't want everyone knowing that I don't have..." She gestured to her chest, "The goods..."

"What do you want me to do? Guard the door?"

"No... It's locked..." She gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"So you want me to phase you in so you can get it yourself." I gave her a look to silently tell her that better be what she wanted.

"Well, you could, but how would I get back out...?"

"No!" I said firmly. "No way! I am not putting my butt on the line for your boobs."

"Please Kitty." Jubilee begged. "I don't even think there's anyone in there right now."

"You don't think?" I balked at her, "There is a big margin of error there Jubes, I don't want to see Scott's junk."

Jubilee winced, "Please? No one else would care enough to help me..."

I let out a deep sigh. Why do I have to be such a help whore?

"Fine." I grumbled, "You're my lookout. If anyone comes, signal me to get the hell out of there."

She nodded profusely with a relieved smile and I reluctantly walked over to the door, praying that it would be unoccupied.

I poked my head into the door and exhaled. Nobody in sight. I stepped in as quietly as I could and looked around for the padded undergarment.

I've never been in the guys locker room before. I have to say, I was a little disappointed. It was identical to the girls side, but reversed. The bench in the middle of the room looked like it'd been broken and repaired, multiple times... The lockers looked a little more dented and like they'd also been repaired... Okay, so maybe it wasn't _exactly_ the same. I started towards the wall seperating the locker area from the showers, tip toeing my way over and stopping mid-step when I heard the familiar squeak from a tap turning on.

And my heart rate literally tripled in speed.

Now I had a serious dilemma. Do I continue my trek, or do I turn around and get the eff out of there?

I sucked in an even breath and tried to calm my heart. I seriously did not want to get caught. Logan would make me do like, a years worth of extra DR sessions.

So I decided that Jubilee was just SOL. Sorry pumpkin'. Too bad, so sad.

I spun around to leave, catching a glimpse of something pink hanging from off the stall door just beyond the separating wall. I know what the shower area looks like, since the locker rooms appear to be identical, and I know that there was a row of shower stalls beyond that wall.

As long as I was super quiet, I could snatch the bra. And I could even do it with my eyes closed. I eyed it for a moment, chewing my lip while I planned out my course of action.

And then I went for it.

I squeezed my eyes shut and took three big steps towards the pink bra. When I felt my hand touch the strap I _wanted_ to phase it off the stall door, but before I got a chance to, I slipped on some water and smacked into the stall with a _CLANK!_ and I instinctively hissed, "Crap monkeys!"

"Katya?"

I was totally caught off guard so I spun around towards the sound of Pete's voice and I slipped on some more water. I held onto that pink bra strap for dear life, while my feet slipped on the ground for traction. I was still trying to stand up when the bra slid off the door stall and I started falling backwards. I felt Pete try his best to keep me from falling, but instead he just pulled me towards himself changing my fall trajectory, and I ended up on top of him on the floor.

For a minute, we just stared at one another in total shock like _WTF just happened?_ with nothing but the sound of the running shower in the background.

With me, laying on top of him, totally unmoving.

"Are you okay?" I asked once I got my wits about me.

He nodded.

"I didn't know you were in here, I _swear_. I'm not a creepy stalker."

"Alright."

"Bobby stole Jubilee's bra." I explained.

"I know."

"She asked me to come and get it."

"He has been bragging all day about Emma paying him $20 to steal Jubilee's bra. He keeps saying he would have done it for free."

I stared at him again as everything fell into place.

"Oh God." I groaned, "She did it again! She dangled!"

Pete blinked up at me. "Uh..."

"Emma! She..." I let out a breath, "She doesn't want me to leave, so she keeps dangling you in front of me like a carrot on a stick. In the garage with the light bulbs and the fixing stuff, dangle! The danger room when you were fighting Pyro, dangle! And now this dangle... And she's even got other people involved in the dangling-"

"Is it working?" He asked with a glint in his eye and a tiny smirk.

I smiled and pushed myself up a bit, and then it was my turn to blink blankly down at him.

Not because of what he said. Oh no.

More because of what I was looking at.

His very wet, very naked torso. I would say it's working fairly well...

"You're not wearing a towel are you."

It wasn't a question. More of a sudden realization. There would have been no time between hearing me cuss and seeing me fall, and he'd still been in the shower. As if I needed to be sure, I moved to touch his cheek, just to be sure.

Not his face cheek.

He grabbed my wrist before I had the chance to. "You probably should not touch me right now."

He had that very serious, dark look in his eye and momma knew what he meant. And then his brow furrowed and his eyes shifted in the direction of the door.

"What is that?"

My reaction time was a little bit off... you understand. So I didn't realize that "that" was Jubilee, trying to warn me.

I realized it when the door was kicked open. And then I heard the growl.

"No... no no no no..." I shook my head and looked up at Logan. "This is totally **not** what you're thinking it is."

His eyes narrowed dangerously while he processed our precarious position and his claws shot out.

"Turn the tap off." He ground out with his unblinking eyes flicking between mine and Pete's. "You're wasting water."

"I told you that Emma's been dangling Pete! I _told_ you!" I tried to explain. "_She_ set this up! I'm a help whore!"

Pete closed his eyes and shook his head underneath me at my choice of words as Logan took another step towards us.

"Jubilee!" I held up her bra. "Emma paid Bobby to steal her bra, knowing that I'd be the only one who would go in after it! She set me up!"

Logan worked the muscles in his jaw as he stared me down. And as much as I wanted to get the eff up off of Pete, I didn't dare move. It's like, when you're looking at a momma bear on her hind legs, you play dead.

Right?

Or maybe you're supposed to run. Either way, Logan was a momma bear, and he/she was angry.

Eventually Logan let out a deep breath and grabbed a towel off the rack next to him, tossing it at us. "Get up."

I rolled off of Pete and jumped to my feet so fast, that if there were an Olympic sport in rolling and jumping, I would have won the gold medal. Pete stood up next to me with the towel wrapped around him and I made extra sure to keep my eyes fixed on Logan. 100% on Logan.

"How much trouble am in?" I asked, fidgeting with the pink bra I was still holding onto.

This clearly made Logan uncomfortable, and he looked at Pete to answer, "I haven't decided yet." He looked back at me and frowned, "I can smell that you're telling the truth."

"How can you_ smell_ that? That doesn't even make any sense! I think you're just making that up. I bet you don't even have a heightened sense of smell." I ramble when I'm nervous, if you haven't noticed.

His eyes grew dangerous again and he stared at me, "How else do you think I knew you two were in here?" He clenched his jaw before adding, "Aroused."

I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my cheeks burning, "Oh God... it's the naked dream..."

"_You_ are not naked..." Pete reminded me and I instantly felt horrible. This was my fault. I'd embarrassed the crap out of him.

"I don't want to hear this from you Logan." I complained.

"Well you're gunna. Everyone's gunna, because it's time this whole (effing) household had the talk. Conference room. Five minutes." He looked at Pete. "That means get dressed. Now." He looked back at me and jerked a thumb towards the door.

I stomped towards the door with a frown and phased out with Logan a second behind me. I handed the bra back to Jubilee as I passed her by. "Here's your stupid bra."

Jubilee's expression was a mix between grateful and horrified. And then when Logan instructed her to go to the meeting room, she just mostly looked horrified.

Everyone hurried into the stupid Conference room, and we were all sitting there around the semi-circle table looking at Storm a very irate Logan.

Once everyone was settled, Logan began.

"It's come to my attention that people are having sex."

"Logan." Storm said gently.

"It's true." He grunted back at her. "I can smell it."

"Okay, am I the only one that finds the smell thing to be totally disgusting?" I asked with my hand raised, looking around at the rest of the group.

"It _is_ pretty gross." Tabby agreed. "Not to mention an invasion of privacy."

"Privacy is a privilege." Logan barked at her. "You're all just damn lucky that Chuck won't let me take the doors off your rooms."

"What Logan _means_ is that we hope that you'll all... be responsible." Storm added.

I glanced over at Remy and he gave me a_ What the eff did you do?_ look. I turned my attention to Emma and glared.

She smiled.

"No it ain't. It means exactly what I said. I know what you do behind closed doors." He narrowed his eyes at Tabby. "I can smell when you've started taking the birth control pill." He cut his eyes to Jean, "And when you no longer need to take it."

Her face went red.

He looked at Emma menacingly, "I know where you've been." His eyes flicked to Jubilee, "And who you've been there with."

"He's like a creepy Santa Claus." Bobby mumbled, which only got him an extra intense glare from Logan.

"You. You think it's funny to steal people's underwear?" It was a trick question. Bobby knew it, and he just stammered over his words before Logan smirked, "Danger Room. All week. 5 AM. And you get to wear your underwear on the outside. Since you think underwear is so damn funny."

"Uhhh..." Tabby raised her hand, "Just a heads up? Some of us take the pill to regulate our periods." There was an uncomfortable silence when the room realized that we'd moved on to talking about menstrual cycles. "You can't accuse us of having sex just because we're on the pill. Like Rogue, she started taking the pill. Lord knows she doesn't need it for birth control purposes."

Logan's eyes settled on a shocked looking Rogue. She quickly composed herself and gave Logan a smile, "Yeah."

He moved towards her, leaning against the table to get closer. "I know when you're _running errands._"

She didn't flinch. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Remy wisely kept his smart ass mouth shut. Boys got some mad self preservation skills. Scott on the other hand, wasn't so wise. "Where is Professor Xavier for all of this anyways? This _is_ an invasion of-"

"I'm in charge now, and there won't be another shotgun wedding on my watch."

Scott went white.

I, moronically, sucked in a breath and said, "They're going to be married in two weeks, I think you could-"

"Don't even get me started on you half pint." Logan pointed at me. "You don't think I noticed you dancing around the house like a (effing) Disney princess, and making pancakes like (effing) Martha Stewart?"

My eyes went wide and I sat there speechless, with my cheeks literally burning.

"God (darn) I knew it!" Lance smacked the table.

"_Piotr?_" Illyana gasped, utterly scandalized, before voicing her disgust. I'm not sure if she was disgusted with me, or with the thought of her brother having sex.

Oddly, it was probably mostly with me.

I closed my eyes and hoped that I would suddenly just wake up from this awful dream.

"From now on, nobody in this house has sex." He stood upright and crossed his arms, daring anyone to challenge him. "Am I clear?"

"Does that include you?" Emma asked with a cheeky smirk. His eyes darted towards her, and he cocked his head as if he couldn't believe that someone would be stupid enough to speak to him. Pyro giggled.

"I'm an adult."

"So am I." She shrugged. "So are _most_ of the people here, Logan." She leaned back in her chair with a satisfied smile, "I think it's only fair that we all should suffer together. Don't you?"

"I don't give a shit." He clipped, "Sex is over rated."

Emma tilted her head to the side with her brows pulled together sympathetically, "That just tells me you're not doing it right."

"Ahh come on Logey." Pyro waved a hand and leaned back on the back legs of his chair, "Sex is natural! Sex is good! Not everybody does it, but everybody should."

George Michael, Pyro? Really?

Logan glared at Pyro, probably for the horrible "Logey" nickname. Then Pyro continued quoting the song... This time actually singing.

"Sex is natural sex is fun, sex is best when it's..." his voice dropped comically low, even Scott smirked. "One on one."

Logan's eyes narrowed as he scanned the group. "No. Sex. You got me?"

When nobody said anything, he was satisfied with taking our silence as a 'yes' and turned to clomp out of the room with Storm on his heel.

We all sat in awkward silence until Bobby turned to Emma with a frown. "I should have asked for $40."

Jubilee gave him her best death glare and Pyro rocked back in his chair again. "I'm not your father." he hummed.

"I ate those pancakes." Illyana frowned at Pete. Seriously, it's not like we had sex **on** the pancakes. I totally should have said that.

"I'm not your brother..." Pyro kept singing.

"Shotgun...?" Jean chuckled uncomfortably with bright red cheeks, "What is he talking about? Am I right?"

"Talk to your sister..." He was seriously in his own little world with his hands behind his head.

"Don't you dare look at me like that." I glared at Lance.

"I am your lover!"

"John!" Remy barked, "Shut the (eff) up!"

"C-c-c-c-c-c-come on!" He finished, ignoring Remy altogether. "Y'gotta love George Michael. You know that music video with all the stuff blowing up and the sexy models walking around singing? Cindy Crawford in a bathtub and an exploding leather jacket?"

Seriously, that's got to be Pyro's wet dream.

I threw up in my mouth a little bit.

"I thought we were gunna get to ask questions." Jamie frowned, looking at Bobby. "I really want to know what _Tea Bagging_ is."

Don't _Google _that. Just trust me.

Tabby cracked up and started explaining it to him to everyone's horror. We totally high tailed it out of there.

I have to say, the idea of moving to Chicago and being awkward around Keith and mom, is seriously starting to sound like a dream vacation right about now.


	97. I'm surrounded by old married couples

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number ninety-seven**

My day started with a bang. Quite literally. I was eating my breakfast while Bobby tried to convince Jubilee and Illyana that Dumb and Dumber should be considered a "classic movie", and Jean tried to convince Scott to be more interested in the seating arrangement for the wedding which is next week, I sat quietly by myself off to the side.

Listening to the soon-to-be newlyweds bicker like an old married couple. Over seating arrangements.

"You could at least _pretend_ to care about this Scott." Jean slammed her pack of little red circle stickers down on top of the chart she was making.

He let out a deep breath and rubbed his forehead, "You want me to pretend that I care where your Uncle and Aunt sit? Okay." He took the pack of red stickers and peeled one off. "Here," he stuck two on the chart angrily. "And here. How's that?"

"You just sat them in the bathroom!"

"Well, maybe the chicken was bad."

Scott, cracking sarcastic jokes? Just when you think you've seen everything...

"What are you...!" Jean looked like she was about to pop a cog, "I can't even...!"

"You wanted me to pretend that I care."

That's when Pete came and sat across from me.

"You are quiet this morning." He observed.

I shrugged and went back to eating my Special K. He knit his brow and cocked his head slightly.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing." I gave him a tiny smile. "I didn't get much sleep."

I haven't been getting much sleep.

This whole decision thing is starting to weigh down on me; This place sucks. My boyfriend doesn't want to marry me. His sister 'hates' me. You'd think my decision would be easy, right?

I'm losing sleep over it! I can't sleep at night, because I keep wondering if I'm making the wrong choice!

Anyway, Pete didn't look convinced. He continued to stare at me, which made me incredibly uncomfortable, so I looked down at my bowl and kept eating.

"You used to talk to me, Katya." he frowned. "We are friends, yes?"

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He gave me a tiny smirk, obviously reading my expression as a "that's an effing understatement."

"So then talk to me."

I let out a breath and opened my mouth to explain, in a condensed way, when Rogue stomped into the kitchen with a dangerous scowl. My attention was obviously drawn to her when Remy trailed in with an equally dangerous expression and Pete followed my stare.

They squabbled quietly at first, slowly growing in volume until Rogue yelled "My world doesn't revolve around you ya know!"

"Oh no, of course not. The world revolves around you, your highness. Isn't that right?" he spat back with a flinch-worthy amount of sarcasm.

"You're such a selfish prick." she snapped as she pulled a plate out of the cupboard, "You don't deserve me."

He snorted, "You're right! I don't deserve _to be stuck with you_."

That's when she spun around and hurled the plate at him with all her might. He managed to flinch out of the way and the plate shattered against the cupboard at knee height.

The entire room was sickeningly silent. Granted, this isn't the first time Rogue's thrown the tableware, or the first time she and Remy have fought since dating. This was however, the first time the two events had ever been married together.

Rogue stomped out of the kitchen and Remy hollered out after her that she was a (effing) brat. I looked at Pete and he gave me a small nod, so I stood up and followed her all the way up to our room. Where she'd turned the stereo up to pretty much full blast and locked he door. I phased through the door and ducked out of the way of a flying brush.

"Sorry." she growled over the music. "I thought you were him."

"That happens all the time! We're practically twins!" I shouted back. She turned the music down and frowned at me. "What happened?"

"I realized how much of a mother(effing) douche bag he is, that's what happened."

"That can't be true." I shook my head and sat on the edge of her bed while she paced in front of me, "You've known that for a long time."

"Well then I just remembered."

"What did he do?"

"We were running a DR sim and I didn't do exactly what he wanted the second that he wanted it and like the anal retentive control freak he is, he informed me how I was doing everything wrong."

"Wait. Anal retentive control freak? Are we talking about Scott?"

She rolled her eyes and grunted, "Have you seen his room? It's (effing) immaculate. He's not as bad as Scott because he saves all his expectations of perfection for me."

I frowned, "Yikes."

"Yeah, tell me about it." she sat down hard next to me on the bed and let out a deep breath.

"I'm gunna take a while to process that... You kind of blew my mind." I admitted. I had no idea that Scott and Remy had anything in common other than a certain chromosome that determines gender. And then something dawned on me and I couldn't hold back my smirk, "Huh."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "What is _that_?"

"It just... seems like you have a type." I shrugged, looking away to try to hide my smirk. "You know, Remy... Scott..."

Her eyes were wide and she made a little squeaking sound with mouth hanging open. "Wha- that... is so..." Her voice was high pitched and hilarious.

"True?"

"_No_." Her voice was suddenly deep and husky, and equally as hilarious. "I don't even know how to begin describing how wrong that is. Remy's not all authoritative about his control... freakishness, he's just a huge perfectionist. Unlike _Scott, _who is _not _my type. And you promised to never to bring that up again."

I couldn't hold back the giggle.

"Don't even get me started on _your_ type." Rogue crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? I don't have a type." I continued to giggle, "I've only dated two guys and they are nothing alike."

"True, but don't think I haven't noticed the similarities between Petey and a certain Disney prince..."

I stopped giggling.

"Whatever." I tried to act unaffected, "You're full of it."

"Am I? Black hair, blue eyes, muscles... foreign..."

Okay. I'll admit it. I totally had the hots for Prince Eric when I was a kid but this is just a coincidence.

And she promised she'd never bring that up again.

"So you threw a plate at him." I effortlessly brought the subject back to her.

Her smug grin quickly turned into a frown. "Yes."

"You don't think that's... a little..."

"No. No I don't." She snapped. "I think it's entirely appropriate."

I decided to stop talking.

This really got me thinking. A dangerous pass time, I know.

(That was a total _Beauty and the Beast_ shout out.)

I spent the rest of the day doing menial tasks and thinking. Mostly thinking about what this place seems to do to people. Look at Scott and Jean. I know that Scott loves Jean. I don't think anyone would doubt that for a second. And yet, there he is, brain screwing he Ice Queen without batting an eyelash. Well, I mean, I assume he didn't bat an eyelash, it's hard to tell behind the glasses.

And I'd thought that Rogue and Remy, against all odds, were turning out to be the more stable of the two relationships. I mean, I you look at Scott and Jean, and then look at Remy and Rogue, and then say "one of these two couples has a baby on the way, a floozy on the side, and a shotgun wedding in the works." which one would you assume I was talking about?

Exactly.

But that was before the fight. After the fight, I was starting to think that maybe, all relationships that start here are generally mistakes. Seriously, watching first Jean and Scott and then Rogue and Remy bicker the way they do... it's disheartening. I started thinking that maybe Pete and I would be better off with me away. Or, maybe being around this place would break us up in the end anyways. I mean, Scott and Jean... they're like Romeo and Juliette.

No, that's a bad comparison.

They're like...

Brad and Jen. Pre-Angelina. Maybe that's a bad comparison too... It's also a little bit true to life with the Emma/Angelina similarities, and I am super duper team Jean/Jen. Mostly just team Jen. Jean's pregnant, so team Jean. I suck at this.

After thinking most of the day, I spent the remainder of the day working up the confidence to tell Pete that I'd made up my mind.

As far as I know, Rogue and Remy didn't speak the whole day. I was a little preoccupied with my own junk to really notice but I'm pretty sure I would have heard the yelling if they'd been communicating.

I was lying in bed, pretending to be asleep in an attempt to trick my brain into thinking that I really was asleep, in hopes that my brain would take that as a clue and stop running. It didn't work.

It was probably around 2 am when I heard the screen door slide open ever so gently. There was no sound after that, but when I peeked through barely open eyes, I could tell that Remy was trying to determine if I was asleep or not. I didn't move. After a few minutes, he seemed satisfied with my lack of movement, and crept over to the side of Rogue's bed. He sat down carefully and she rolled onto her back, looking at him through confused, sleepy eyes. He silently ran the back of his finger along her jaw, and I'm assuming they had a mental conversation, because Rogue moved over slightly and pulled the covers back to let him in. He sank down next to her under the cozy covers and she took his hand, linking it into hers and giving it a soft kiss.

And then they spooned. Yep. They spooned for the rest of the night like an old married couple. Like, a _really_ old married couple. No touching, no kissing, no groping or fondling. They snuggled.

When I woke up the next morning, he was still there. And they looked so sweet. They looked so... Not like them. In a good way. Like this place wasn't total poison. Like this place brought them together and that in spite of their differences and their problems, that they're actually good for one another.

So I sent in my application to Columbia.

Maybe sticking around wouldn't be so bad after all.


	98. Itchy Brain

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number ninety-eight**

With two days left to go to the wedding, Jean is frighteningly calm. I mean, especially for a pregnant woman. This kind of calm before a wedding _could_ be understood under normal circumstances, but this girl is knocked up. Her brain no longer operates like a regular human being's would. It no longer belongs to her.

But like I said... cool as a cucumber.

Me on the other hand, I woke up this morning and suddenly realized that in the midst of relationship pause, avoiding Illyana, helping Jean, and celebrating that Lance has finally left, that I have nothing to wear to the wedding.

Remy said he didn't see a problem with nothing, and then received an eye roll and hushed sarcastic comments from Rogue.

I feel like I see them with different eyes now. Like I'm no longer wearing the rose-coloured glasses. They're like Murray and Dionne to my Cher (_Clueless,_ kids. Look it up.) They want everyone to think they're all tough and hardcore, but in reality they're one step away from spending their Friday nights watching 'Wheel of Fortune' together holding hands underneath an XL Snuggie.

And I understand this now.

"We'll go to the mall today and look." She reassured me, "It's not a big deal."

I nodded, knowing rationally that she was right. But my brain, much like a pregnant woman's, was no longer operating like a regular human being's would.

Please don't misunderstand, I'm _totally_ not pregnant.

I'm just insanely distracted.

Rogue and I were ready to go, heading down to the garage to borrow Logan's truck, when Emma caught up with us. "You won't mind if I tag along." She informed us. "I think Kitty could use an extra set of eyes."

Rogue gave Emma a look and then shot out a breath, "Are you saying I have bad taste?"

"If the _Doc Martens_ fit..."

Rogue stopped and threw her hands up in the air, "You two can go, there's no way I'm taking an entire day of the ice bitch."

I pouted at Rogue, "Please? Please, come. I don't want to be alone with her either." I lied, because frankly, I don't mind Emma. But I thought I might be able to appeal to Rogue's empathic side. It worked, because she let out another deep breath and continued on down to the garage.

Seriously, it's not a wonder Professor Xavier decided it was no longer necessary to have their meetings. I mean, the main reason would be that it's kind of redundant, but I bet Professor X just didn't want to be stuck in a room with these two.

Plus, I've noticed that Emma's been extra bitchy. And she likes to take it out on Rogue, who is seriously an easy target. She's practically a sitting duck.

We got to the mall in good time and got right to work. Normally, I'd take the reins of a shopping trip, but like I said, I was distracted. So Emma took control this time. Which doesn't bother me at all, as long as I get to stop and have a pretzel before we leave. She brought us to a very pricy store and as I glanced around cautiously, Rogue sneaked a peek at a price tag and then gave me a wide-eyed look.

"It's a friggin' mortgage payment!" She hissed in my ear.

"Emma, this place is really expensive..." I started, which only earned me a harsh look from the Ice Queen.

I clamped my mouth shut and exchanged a look with Rogue. It must be Emma's time of the month.

"No, it is_ not_." Emma clipped. I don't have to remind you of how much I hate when she does that. "Just take a look and relax a little, would you?" She pulled a few dresses in my size and thrust them towards me impatiently. "They don't charge you to try them on."

I took the dresses, albeit reluctantly, and started sorting through dresses on my own. And I was kind of starting to think that maybe something was bothering Emma.

Rogue pulled a few choices for me and I gathered up a few of my own and headed off to the dressing room. I didn't even bother trying on the ones that were in the upper three diget range. Come on, this isn't_ my_ wedding. I quickly tried the dresses on and then changed back into my clothes before I could get a real good look at any of them and fall in love, because I was seriously un-willing to pay that kind of money for a dress.

Emma didn't even call me out on it, although I'm sure she could have picked up on my guilt easily enough. We headed off to another store, one that was more in my comfort zone, and continued the task of dress searching.

"Oh!" Rogue pulled a dress out and held it up to her body. "Look at this one... it has sleeves."

"It's hideous." Emma said simply.

"_You're_ hideous." Rogue shoved the dress back on the rack.

Emma smirked and handed me a skirt. "No I'm not. I'm right."

"Look bitch, I don't know what your problem is today, but you're being extra Emma-ish and I'm about thirty seconds away from putting my fist through your face."

See? I'm not the only one who noticed that Emma was being a super bitch.

I took the dress with sleeves back off the rack and smiled at Rogue, "It's not hideous. It's pretty. You should try it on."

"I already have something to wear." Rogue clipped. "I didn't wait until two days before the damn thing to start looking."

Which is kind of a roll reversal between us, but I've been _distracted!_

"What about you Emma?" I asked, draping a few more dresses over my arm to take with me to the dressing room, "Am I the only one actually looking?"

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't be caught dead buying something from _here_." She sniffed, and then gave me a tiny shrug. "No offense."

"Yeah..." I deadpanned. "It's not white, is it? It's tacky to wear white to a wedding."

"Don't talk to _me_ about tacky. What's tacky is that they invited me to this god awful thing to begin with." She snipped.

Rogue looked confused, which is another roll reversal for us, since I'm usually the one out of the loop.

"Why wouldn't they invite you? I mean, you're such a ray of sunshine in everyone's life..." Rogue asked, sifting through the dress rack.

Emma let out a deep breath which kind of looked impossible considering the bustier type thing she was wearing which definitely would have made regular breathing difficult. "We haven't got all day, Kitty." She said impatiently.

Hmmm... I think I know why Emma's being a hyper bitch. She doesn't want to go to the wedding.

I took my armful of clothes to the dressing room, leaving the two women to sit and suffer through some awkward silence.

"I like this one!" I announced from behind the door, "I_ really_ like this one..."

When I pushed the door open, Rogue and Emma both sat up a little straighter.

"Sexy, right?" I smoothed my hands along my body and smirked.

"Is that leather?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"No." Rogue shook her head, "No leather."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be jealous Rogue. It looks awesome. Right?"

"It does look good." Emma agreed, probably wondering if it came in white.

"_No leather_." Rogue restated and I gave her a little smirk.

"Worried that Remy will like it a little too much?"

... I don't know where that came from.

Rogue lifted a warning eyebrow at me and I gave her a nod.

"Leather is probably a bad idea for a wedding anyways..."

Seriously, me and leather is like Gollum and his precious. Dangerous. Bad idea. Literally makes me go crazy.

I disappeared into the change room while trying not to acknowledge Emma laughing at me. At least she wasn't being a hyper bitch still.

Four shops and probably about 800 dresses later, I finally managed to appease both Emma and Rogue. Rogue was less vocal about her opinions than Emma, but I could tell what she was thinking from the look on her face. But the dress I ended up with, is bitchen. Totally bitchen.

I mean, I know you're not supposed to look as bitchen as the bride, but this is Jean Grey we're talking about. You don't have to worry about my overshadowing her. Even at 3 months pregnant, she could still be a swimsuit model.

I guess in a few days it'll be Jean Summers.

... That's freakin' weird.

Anyway, we got home with our bags in hand and walked up the stairs in companionable silence. At least I did. Rogue and Emma were probably just walking in 'I've spent enough time with you today to last me a month' silence, and I was just caught in the middle of that. Of course, they weren't p.o'd at me for this because a) nobody forced Emma to go, and b) we could have been home earlier if Rogue hadn't insisted on stopping in at a _certain shop_ as we passed by.

She was totally just rubbing it in my face, I just know it.

Rogue went to our room to try on her new _purchase_ taking my bag along with her to hang up my dress, and Emma and I headed down to the rec room where Remy was watching TV.

He grunted to acknowledge our presence, keeping his eyes fixed on the TV. "Pick out a dress?" He asked, clearly uninterested in the answer.

"Yeah."

"Took you long enough."

"We had to stop at a _specialty store _on the way home." Emma informed him, equally as uninterested.

Remy suddenly looked interested. "Sex shop. Did you stop at a sex shop?"

"No." I grimaced, "We stopped in at that place I bought my leather pants-"

Remy suddenly looked worried. "You didn't get more leather did you? Please tell me you didn't get a leather dress."

"No," I pouted, "They wouldn't let me."

He relaxed and turned back to the TV. "Thank God. You were (effing) crazy with those pants."

"Yeah, crazy _hot_." I crossed my arms and he shot me a look. "I wasn't _that_ bad."

I totally was.

His attention was glued to the TV when Rogue joined us with a smug grin on her face in her new pair of leather pants, "Now _I_ can pull this look off."

I grumbled at her and Remy craned his neck to see what the grumbling was about. And did a double take like a silly cartoon character whose eyes pop out of their heads and go _AAOOOOUGAH! _

He jumped to his feet and stared at her appreciatively, the TV program all but forgotten.

Her smug grin only grew bigger and was still directed at me, "See?"

"I have to go run some errands." He announced, crossing the rec room in three big strides and grabbing Rogue's hand as he passed to pull her along with him.

Seriously, I don't even know why he bothers with the errand excuse.

"No. Stop. Don't go that way." Emma warned flatly with her arms crossed just as the two ran into Logan as he rounded the corner.

"Did I hear_ errands_?" He growled with a furry eyebrow lifted. "I thought I made it clear that there will be no more_ errands_ in this house_."_

"Maybe they were going to go run errands_ in your truck_." Emma smirked.

This made Logan mad. He clenched his jaw and glared at Emma, "You. Quit givin' them ideas."

He looked back at Rogue and Remy, "You, stay the hell away from my truck."

Emma gave Logan a look that I will forever see in my nightmares and bit her icy pink lip. "I could go for some errands right about now." She slowly dragged her gaze down his body and straightened her spine to make her breasts even _more_ prominent. As if that were at all possible. "Maybe you could give me a ride. You know... in your truck."

I choked a bit on a strangled laugh/cry caused by the look on Logan's face. I'd love to tell you that he was disgusted, but he wasn't. He was shocked, yes. But there was totally a tiny bit of_ interest _mixed in there.

I realize that she's trying to catch him in his own logic... you know, _nobody's _allowed to have sex... which would include him.

At least I hope that's what she was doing. Because it looked like for a split second there, he actually considered it.

On the plus side, if she succeeds, then the rest of us can do it.

But if she succeeds... then ew.

"I got a real errand you can do." Logan flicked his eyes back to Remy once he'd composed himself again. "Scott just got back from the airport with his brother. Go get his luggage and bring it to Scott's room."

Remy dropped Rogue's hand and scowled, grumbling something in French as he trudged away.

Logan gave Rogue a quick once over. "Keep those pants away from the lunatic." He jerked his thumb towards me.

"_What? _Whatever, you guys all suck." I pouted.

"Come on." Emma inclined her head in a motion for me to follow her, "Let's go welcome the other Summers."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd like to _welcome_ him." I muttered grumpily.

She only smiled.

A few other people had already gone to 'welcome the other Summers' at the door, most notably Tabby. But also, Jubilee, Bobby and Pete.

Not to mention Remy, who was holding a blue suitcase and looking very impatient.

Jean and Scott were busy introducing everyone as we approached, coming to a stop next to Pete and Remy. Scott gestured towards us with an arm around his little brother, "Alex, this is Emma Frost and Kitty Pryde."

Emma smiled again, a real, genuine smile of joy. She looked _way_ too happy. Like a kid who just stole a cookie and got away with it.

"It's very nice to meet you Alex, we've all heard so much about you." She shook his hand politely. And that's when I realized that he was staring at me. Which totally made me uncomfortable, right? Like, did I miss a button on my shirt or something? Do I still have powdered sugar on my face from my mall pretzel? Is something wrong with my hair?

I shifted uncomfortably and tried to discreetly check my buttons. They were all done up the way they should be. When I looked back up at him, he was talking to Tabby. Or rather, Tabby was talking to Alex and trying to guarantee herself a dance with him at the wedding reception. Bobby had started asking him if he'd ever thought about joining the team, but I didn't hear his answer. I was distracted by the way he kept giving me weird ass looks while he spoke. I casually brushed the back of my hand over my mouth just in case I DID have powdered sugar remnants there. Although I'd like to think that _someone_ would have told me by then.

And then I was struck with a really weird feeling. That feeling that you get after you leave the house and panic that you've left the oven on. Or like you're forgetting something, but you just can't figure out what it is. Like you've got something right on the tip of your brain, and it drives you nuts. Like an itch you can't reach. I don't have an oven in my room, so I know that's not it. But I couldn't scratch this brain itch.

It was unsettling. Especially when I caught Emma's eye and she gave me that Cheshire cat grin.

I couldn't take it anymore. I looked up at Pete and forced a smile, "I need some help."

"The first step is acceptance." Remy quipped, elbowing Pete in the ribs.

"I need some help with something in my room." I clarified to Pete, tugging on his arm.

"Hey, come on. That's no different from the errand thing!" Remy called after us as I hurried back up the stairs with Pete in hand.

Once we were up the stairs and around the corner we stopped.

"Have you met him before?" Pete asked.

"Scott's brother?" I knit my brow, "No. Why?"

"He kept looking at you." Pete gave me a one shoulder shrug and glanced down the hall. "And you kept looking back."

"What are you... are you jealous?"

"If you are going to be flirting you could at least wait until I am not standing next to you."

I blinked at him. "_Flirting_? Are you _serious_?"

"Well, we are in 'pause', as you like to say..."

"Pete," I took his hand and frowned, "Pause or not, I love you. Okay? I wasn't flirting. I just had a brain itch."

"A brain itch." He repeated.

"Sure." I shrugged, as if he should understand without explanation. I snaked my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his chest to look up at him. "You think I could flirt with my big hunk of Petey pie standing next to me?"

No comments on the gooey nick name please.

"Plus, as Rogue has established, he's totally not my type."

Pete smirked as he looked down at me, "Your type." He put his hands on my waist.

"Blonde?" I scoffed and felt Pete's laugh vibrate through his chest. "As if."

"That is good to know." He circled his arms around me and I stood on my tip toes to give him a kiss.

"Get a damn room." Logan grumbled as he walked by, suddenly stopping and looking back at us, "Don't take that literally."

_Duh._

The little exchange with Pete was enough to distract me from my brain itch for the time being, but now it's back.

And it is seriously bugging me.


	99. Clank!

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number ninety-nine**

We're in the final count down here people. This is the eleventh hour!

I think I used that expression right.

Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that the wedding is _tomorrow_. And I have to admit, I'm looking forward to the reception. But I feel like I shouldn't because a career woman totally wouldn't get all excited about getting to shamelessly dance barefoot to the chicken dance song.

And I am totally in a career woman state of mind.

Alright, maybe not _totally_. I swing back and forth, but I'd still like to keep up apperances, should I end up going with the Chicago plan.

I mean sure, this whole dilemma that I'm suffering through would be considered moot if I didn't get accepted to one of those two colleges, but come on. I'm a genius. There's no way that's going to happen.

Like I said, the wedding is tomorrow, so most of us spent the day setting up for the wedding with Jean and Scott.

Most of us.

Some of us pretended to be sick. Some of us pretended that we had prior engagments to attend to. Some of us just locked ourselves in our rooms and avoided the topic altogether.

But most of us pitched in to help.

I was finishing up with the chairs in the ballroom with Rogue and Scott while Remy decorated the archway with those little white mini lights and shimmery fabric.

Jean asked him to.

That man cannot say no to a pregnant woman. It's actually really funny, but don't tell him I said that.

"Thanks Kitty." Scott flipped out a chair and set it down next to the one I'd just set up.

"Yeah, no problemo."

"No... I mean for everything. You know."

I nodded slowly, thinking that this conversation would be better to have in private. "Sure."

"Jean and I owe you a lot." He adjusted his glasses absently and looked away. "A_ lot_."

"I know." I gave him a tiny smile.

"You're a special girl." He smiled back.

I blinked at him before knitting my brow, "You're not hitting on me, are you? Because this is really awkward..."

"You use humour when you're uncomforatble." He said, like some kind of weakness analyzing robot. "Don't be uncomfortable. I'm giving you a compliment. Pete's a lucky guy."

I uttered an awkward laugh and flipped open another chair. "Sure. So are you getting nervous?" Change of subject time.

"Nah." He shrugged, "I've wanted to marry Jean for years. The circumstances are shit, but that doesn't matter in the long run."

I was a little shocked to hear Scott say the _shit_ word. He rarely ever cusses. He says it's a display of weakness. Whatever that means.

"I was thinking... since you and everyone else has been so helpful... maybe everyone could come to the rehearsal dinner with us tonight." He adjusted his glasses again, the way he does when he's uncomfortable, and flipped open another chair. "Jean's family is coming. I only have Alex and Professor Xavier."

"I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that sounds awesome." I smiled, "I mean, not that Logan would ever use the word _awesome_. Besides, for all intents and purposes, we're your family. Technically we should have been invited sooner. You're slacking off Summers."

We set up the last few chairs in silence and then Scott excused himself to go invite all who helped out to the rehersal dinner. Once he was gone, Rogue gave me a long stare.

"So much for family being over rated, hmm?"

I blinked at her before shrugging and turning to start pinning the tulle bows to the sides of the chairs down the aisle.

"So, I'm guessing that _you're_ Julia Roberts."

It came from out of left field. I looked back at her and just stared.

"You know," She picked up one of the tulle bows and fluffed it up so it looked pretty. "Since Julia Roberts is married, and you obviously weren't talking about _her_ when you said she wasn't marriage material."

I blinked.

"Yes, I looked it up. You confuse the hell out of me." She fixed the bow onto the chair across the aisle from me, "I wish you'd just say things like normal people sometimes."

"It's nothing Rogue." I said quietly, shooting Remy a glance to make sure he couldn't hear.

"No, I think it's very much something." She looked back at me. "I couldn't figure out why you were insisting on making this stupid decision. Espeically since family is just _over rated._ But it finally makes sense. You're scared."

"I'm not scared." I straightened my back, "Scared of what?"

"Of the _M_ word."

"Bullcrap."

"Your parents had a horrible marriage. I remember the divorce. I remember you telling me how scared you were that these people who taught you how to love had been lying for all these years, and I remember you telling me that you were scared you'd learned to do it wrong." She crossed her arms, daring me to challenge her. "And now you don't think you're marriage material."

Yeesh. Just when you think Rogue's not paying attention. I blinked at her again and then looked away. "Please, that was years ago."

"You're right. And you probably even let it go and moved on. But _something _spooked you." She narrowed her eyes in thought, "Was it while Pete was away? Are you still going through the _stages_? Is self pity a stage?"

"Uh, no, it's not. And I'm not feeling sorry for myself." I rolled my eyes, "You're reading too far into it."

"Hmm." Rogue looked over at Remy while he adjusted the mini lights for optimal mini light viewing. "Maybe Pete will know..."

"Hey, how does it look from there?" Remy called out to us.

Rogue gave him a thumbs up even though I know she couldn't care less and I frowned.

"No! Don't even!" I let out a breath, "Maybe_ I_ am not the one who doesn't think Julia Roberts is marriage material, Rogue. Did that ever occur to you? Just, stay out of it."

I stomped out of the ballroom, ignoring Remy's question altogether because even I could care less how it looked. You put the freakin' lights on the freakin' arch. How hard is that?

I didn't see Rogue again until we arrived at the restraunt that Professor Xavier was treating us to. Jean introduced us to her family; Mom, dad, sister and two sets of grandparents, and then she introduced Alex to her family.

And he was still giving me weird looks.

I totally avoided him all day because of this, but it was kind of inevidable now since he was across the table from me and four seats down. Like that wasn't bad enough, Rogue and Remy sat across from Pete and I.

I leaned over to Pete while they were getting comfortable. "You haven't talked to Rogue today... have you?"

"No." He knit his brow, "Should I be expecting-"

"No. And if she tries to corner you, run. Or plug your ears or something."

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded at my peculiar instructions none-the-less. What kind of man wouldn't question such odd directions? Who would put up with someone like me, seriously?

Anyway, all of us -except for the obvious two- was there. The obvious two being Pyro and Emma. Emma used the excuse of keeping an eye on the one who didn't feel welcomed now that Lance wasn't around to do it, but I knew the truth. She wouldn't have gone near this rehersal dinner with a ten foot pole.

Dinner arrived promptly on time, and everyone dug in over light conversation. Scott seemed very at ease with Jean's family. Lucky SOB.

Pete's _family_ thought I was the devil.

Okay, so I'm jealous. Sue me.

Everyone was extra careful to avoid talking about anything pertaining to children or babies or pregnancy. You know, just avoid that conversation all together. Until one of Jean's grandmothers asked, "When can we expect some great-grandchildren?" between slurps of her split pea soup.

Jean's face grew red and she cut her eyes to Scott. "Oh, I don't know. I... don't know. You know, I don't know."

Obviously, she didn't know.

"They're responsible kids, I'm sure whenever they decide to start a family, they'll be ready." Logan piped up, saving poor Jean from finding any more ways to say she didn't know. Sure, Logan can be a nice guy when he wants to be. He can also be a total jackass, when he wants to be. Which is most of the time.

"Very true," Professor Xavier grinned, "You know, Scott here is the leader of our team." He gave Scott a nod.

Jean's four grandparents all vocalized how impressed they were and seemed very pleased with Jean's taste.

If only they knew he wears Scooby Doo underoos and thinks a hobby is called a "past time". I mean, it just puts things into perspective, that's all.

Scott had asked Pete and Kurt to serve as ushers at the ceremony, and Kurt had begun regailing the table with some silly story about how he thought Scott was asking him to dress up like Usher when I vaguely noticed the song playing through the speakers.

_Crazy_.

I remembered the last time I'd heard that song, singing it in a drunken haze and pawing at a very tolerant Remy in front of a crowd.

Spinning the mic around awkwardly.

Trying to use the mic stand as a stripper pole.

That's when Alex's face lit up and he slapped the table with his hand. "**_Jem_**!"

Everyone looked at him confused. "Alex! Don't be rude." Scott whispered.

And then my face went pale and my eyes went wide as the brain itch suddenly made horrible sense. "Alan." I breathed.

Alex swatted at Scott, "I _knew_ I recognized her! She's Jem!"

"_She's_ Jem?" Scott looked at me with his eyebrows perked up, and then disappointment etched across his face and he frowned at me, "Oh Kitty..."

"What is going on?" Jean looked between me and Alex as I dropped my forehead to the table with a _clank_.

"You _do_ know him?" Pete knit his brow and Rogue tried to answer for me, but she was too busy choking on her Pepsi in a fit of laughter. "Katya, what is-"

"Oh yeah... she knows me alright." Alex grinned and gave me a wink.

"Don't say it like that." I hissed at him. "I hardly know you at all."

Jean's eyebrows raised up and she looked at Rogue, "_He's _Mr. Too-Much-Tongue?" She looked at me, "You told me his name was Alan!"

"I was druuu-" I tried to correct myself when I realized the adults were looking at me. "-uunk."

I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I dropped my forehead back down onto the table with another_ clank_.

"There I was thinking I was going to get a new booty call number, when she uses my cell phone to call some ex-boyfriend." Alex informed everyone at the table. "In Russia!"

_Clank! Clank!_

"What's a_ booty call_?" One of Jean's grandma's asked Scott innocently.

Rogue weezed in an attempt to stop laughing which only made her face go red, "You drunk dialed Pete!"

"Why were you drinking?" Kurt looked at Pete over me, obviously appaled with my apparent lack of morals.

Professor Xavier tented his fingers and frowned, "Perhaps we should-"

"No way Chuck, I'd like to hear this answer too." Logan said dangerously.

"Oh puh-lease." I looked up at Logan, "You told Rogue to take me somewhere and make me stop talking through my laptop. Besides, if we were in _your_ stupid country, I'd be legally able to drink anyways."

"Stupid?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

Kurt looked at Rogue who still looked amused, but composed, "_You_ took her drinking?"

"She was trying to get over Pete!" She tossed a hand at Pete and shrugged, "It was Emma's idea."

Sure, blame the person who's not here to defend herself.

And then it dawned on me that **Emma** would have known all along. She probably even knew at the time that I was grinding Scott's little brother... oh my God, I'm going to kill her... this is why she's been shooting me wide grins and why she was so eager to greet _Alex_ yesterday!

"No, I'm pretty sure it was a joint idea." Remy chimed in with a frown, clearly not letting Rogue get off scot free. "And then you lost track of her in the bar while you hit on people for free drinks."

Logan's dangerous glare had turned to Rogue at this point.

"Oh what**_ever_**! You act like you're so upset about that just so that I won't be able to say anything when _you_ do it." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"It was hilarious." Alex told the group surrounding him - Bobby, Jubes, Tabby, Amara, Jamie, Ray, _Illyana_... _everyone_...- "Jem was singing like a drunk Courtney Love on stage. She was _hammered_."

_CLANK!_

"That is enough." Pete gave Alex a sharp look with his arm around me.

Bobby ignored Pete, "Why are you calling her Jem?"

"Her dress." Alex grinned, "She told me she was dressed up like Jem, from _Jem and the Holograms_. It was so sexy-"

"_Alex_!" Scott looked horrified. This was not rehearsal dinner conversation with grandparents.

I don't know what**_ this _**was.

"And she dances like a-"

Logan's glare now turned to Alex. "Watch it, bub."

"I'm serious, I bet she'd be a freak in the-"

Scott grabbed Alex by the scruff of his neck and hauled him to his feet, looking horrified _and_ angry. Horngy.

He was probably regretting inviting his "family" along last minute.

"Excuse us." He said through clenched teeth as he yanked_ too-much-tongue_ away from the table.

The awkward silence that followed was unbearable.

Hank cleared his throat and gave me a small grin, "Well Katherine, perhaps it is best to look for the silver lining. At least you didn't leave Piotr an embarassing message when you where inhebriated."

It was meant to be a joke to lighten the mood. Didn't work.

I looked at Pete through the corner of my eye and saw him glance at me.

"Oh... please tell me she did." Rogue begged.

And this was when Professor Xavier asked for the check.

Seriously you guys... FML... right?


	100. Wedding Day!

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. One hundred chapters, yo!

**Entry number one hundred**

It was the big day! The day that we'd been planning for, for the past 2 months! Jean and Scott's wedding day!

And I was reminded of this first thing in the morning when Jean thrust the bedroom door open and gasped, "Kitty I need you."

"Dammit, is this one of Ray's psychie's dreams again?" Rogue tiredly rolled over to look at me to determine whether or not Ray's psychie was dreaming. She scrutinized me through tired eyes and let out a breath, "Nope. Too much clothing."

"Ew!" I grimaced at Rogue who had plunked her head back on the pillow.

"Tell me about it."

I sat up and looked at Jean expectantly, who looked horribly stressed. Considering that yesterday, she was as cool as a cucumber, I assumed that something bad had happened.

"Everything's gone wrong._ Everything_."

"Like what?" I pulled my knees up to my chest and she sat down next to me on the bed.

"The caterers called and they messed up our order. They have us down for chicken and_ fish_." She winced at the word. "I can't be in the same room with fish, Kitty. I can't. So I tried to explain to them that this isn't acceptable and that they'd have to change the fish to anything other than fish, and their only other option was sushi. I asked them how they thought that sushi was any different from fish, and they informed me that fish is cooked. I hung up on them because I had to go vomit."

"Ew." It wasn't as gross as Ray's perverted dream, but still pretty gross. "Okay, well... I can fix that."

"Really?" She looked hopeful.

"Sure." I shrugged, hoping I sounded confident enough to make her feel better. "That's it? That's not so-"

"Oh, that's not it." Jean shook her head warily. "My photographer got arrested last week. He's in _jail_ Kitty. And the DJ double booked, he won't be available until 11:00 tonight! What the _hell_ are we going to until eleven o'clock? _Karaoke_?"

I frowned, glancing at Rogue and noticing that she was going to be no help to me. She'd gone right back to sleep. "Hmm... I'll figure something out."

"This isn't how this was supposed to go." Jean said quietly.

"It's just a little hiccup Jean. Most weddings have one or two."

"No... not that. This." She gestured towards her tummy. "This whole thing. This isn't fairy tale..."

"I know it's not ideal." I said softly.

"I have to lie to everyone." She shook her head, "My Nana, she'd probably die from heart failure if she found out. And my dad-" Her throat tightened and she couldn't continue talking.

"Listen," Rogue pushed herself up on her elbows, obviously she'd been pretending to sleep while she listened in, "As pissed as I am for screwing us all over in this whole 'no sex thanks to Scott's inability to use a condom' thing, I have to say that being pregnant should be a happy occasion. You should be happy. You shouldn't be ashamed, you shouldn't have to race to the altar, and you shouldn't have to wear maternity jeans. They're so ugly. My point is you made a mistake, Jean! Get over it, you're not perfect."

"I know. I know I'm not." She smoothed her hair behind her ears and nodded, "I just feel like I have to try so hard to be for my parents..."

"Take it from me. Parents suck." I raised an eyebrow and she let out a tiny, strangled laugh. "Seriously, my mom is in Italy right now with a guy who gave me a pack of gum as a gift. Like I'm a three year old. And my dad never calls anymore. He took his new family to _Disney Land _for Christmas, and he doesn't even _celebrate_ Christmas. And furthermore, _I_ would have liked to have gone to _Disney Land_ for Christmas."

Jean let out a laugh and dragged her hand underneath her eyes. "Thanks guys." She sniffled. She stopped and looked over at Rogue suddenly, "Why are you P.O'd about the no sex rule?"

Rogue's mouth dropped open and she suddenly looked more awake. "Uhhh I'm... Emma's trying to seduce Logan."

Jean frowned at the mention of the other woman's name. "Emma should attempt to keep her knees together once in a while."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at me, wondering where all the hate was coming from, and I stood up with Jean, "You should be getting ready. Don't worry about all that stuff, I'll handle it." I said, pushing her towards the door.

"Are you sure? I-"

"I'm positive. I've got it under control." I shooed her from the room.

And I kept it together as she shut the door behind her, and kept my forced smile in place while I listened to her footsteps get further and further down the hall.

"You okay?" Rogue lifted an eyebrow.

Freak out time.

"**No!** The photographer's in _jail_! No effing DJ? What are we going to do, sing _karaoke_?"

"Chill out." Rogue rolled out of bed and brushed her hair, "You'll think of something."

I let out a breath and shivered at the idea of singing any more karaoke with Alex around. I'd never hear the end of it. As if I was ever going to hear the end of it in the first place.

I pulled some clothes on and marched down to the kitchen to wolf down some breakfast before marching down to Logan's office where I knew I'd be able to use the phone in peace. Sure, he's got a new lock on the door.

But it's not like that's going to stop _me_.

I froze as soon as I stepped inside the office, seeing Emma lean towards Logan across the giagantic desk, giving him an eyeful of her bountiful cleave. His eyes, however, were fixed on her face. And he didn't look impressed.

Turned on? Yes. Disgustingly, yes.

But impressed, no. He looked pissed. And not pissed that I'd walked in, pissed that she was pestering him.

"Oh for Pete's sake." I muttered, getting Logan's full attention as he stood up.

"What the-"

"I need to use your phone. Unless you're too busy having sex on it." I know it didn't make sense. But I was super flustered.

He frowned, "This is not what it looks like."

"Funny. The last time I heard that was right here in this office. Except Scott said it."

Logan glowered at Emma who gave him a sickly sweet smile in return. "Get out."

I crossed the room and snatched his phone off the cradle, punching in the number I'd memorized as the caterers and ignoring the incredulous look that Logan was giving me.

I turned my back to him as I spoke on the phone, and I was not nice. No more Mr. Nice Guy. I was a total ball buster. And that poor jerk on the phone was near tears by the time I was finished with him.

I was assured that there would be no fish, or any other seafood product, in the building this evening.

When I turned around to hang up the phone, Logan totally looked impressed. Of course, he'd never admit that.

"You got some balls."

"Nope. I've checked."

He smirked. "You'll do good in the business world. You know, if that's what you decide to do."

I gave him a nod, "Thanks for letting me use your phone."

"I don't remember _letting_ you." He said flatly, but I could detect the hint of humour hidden in there.

"Yeah, you looked really busy."

"She's doing that because of you-"

"No, she's doing it because of _you_. And your stupid _rule_." I air quoted the word "rule" and then put a hand on my hip.

"Stupid? You want to talk about stupid?" The humour was gone. "Getting drunk at a club and finding random boys to-"

"You are not my _father _Logan!"

"Thank _God_!" He snipped, "You'd give me an (effing) ulcer!"

"That's not even possible. It would heal." I countered.

"That's how stressed I'd be. It'd be constantly forming." He shook his head, "So it's a damn good thing I don't care that much."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I won't be your problem anymore when I move back to Chicago."

His eyes soften and he lets out a breath, "No, I guess you won't."

But it's not very convincing. This is probably the first time that I realize that he cares a_ lot_ more than he lets on.

And it makes me uncomfortable.

"Alright then." I give him a stiff nod, understanding that Logan doesn't want me to leave, but he won't say it.

I went back to my room and decided to start getting ready. I hopped into the shower, contemplating my next hurdle while I massaged shampoo into my hair.

The photographer.

Where can you find a photographer last minute? They could always put those little disposable cameras on the tables at the reception, but what about actual _wedding_ pictures?

When I was finished in the shower, I ran through all the possibilities in my mind as I blowdried my hair.

I could call the Walmart photo centre and see if I could locate someone who wasn't working...

And then I remembered the last time I was at Walmart, and figured I should use that one as a last resort.

I put on my makeup and continued running through ideas. If only one of _us_ was a photographer. There are enough people around this place that I'm sure we could spare one.

Except I'm sure Jean wouldn't want her pictures taken by an amateur.

I pulled my hair into a low side ponytail, wondering if Pete could try his hand at photography. It must be pretty similar to painting, right?

...Right?

I knew that was a load of crap as soon as the thought entered my brain, but I was sure that if anyone could do it, it'd be Pete. I swear, that man can do anything. He puts up with me on a daily basis, so I'm sure that wedding pictures would be a walk in the park.

I slipped into my dress and did the one pearl button up at the back of my neck before sliding into my heels and admiring myself in the mirror.

My dress was a plum colour, which I totally didn't like at first, but when I put it on, I realized it made my skin glow. It had a gently dipped neckline and capped sleeves and clung to my body with a very convincing hourglass illusion. It looked very respectable and mature.

And then I turned around and admired the back.

Or lack-there-of. Like I said, there was a single pearl button at the back of my neck and then it opened out into a large empty oval that went all the way down to the dip in my lower back.

That's when Rogue walked in.

"You look smokin' hot." She smiled as she moved to the bathroom.

"I'm too distracted to acknowledge how right you are." I shook my head with a flustered sigh although I'm sure grateful that she doesn't want to talk about the whole 'Julia Roberts' thing, "We still need a photographer and a DJ. I'm about three minutes away from calling up the Walmart portrait studio and asking for help.

Rogue grimaced. "If you can find a photographer, I can get you a camera."

"Where can you get me a camera?" I asked, very curious as to where Rogue would find a good enough camera on such short notice. Seriously, the wedding was like, less than 2 hours away.

She shrugged and looked uncomfortable for a moment before looking away, "_Remy_ can get you a camera."

"You mean Remy can _steal_ me a camera."

"Look, I don't like it as much as you don't. But desperate times call for desperate measures and all that jazz. Right?"

I hated to admit that she was right.

"Besides, maybe he could even return it before anyone even noticed it was missing."

I smiled at the mental image of Remy breaking in to some electronics store to _return_ something. I doubt that will ever happen. I suspect that I'll probably be getting a hot camera for Christmas this year.

"Alright," I sighed, "Now all I have to do is find someone who has nothing better to do today and can pass as a photographer..."

I think the idea sprang into both of our minds at the same time, because we just stared at one another. Both of us to afraid to speak it out loud.

"I think it could work..." I said doubtfully,

"He did say he could take pictures..." Rogue added,

"As long as we make sure we keep him away from fire..." I knit my brow. Keeping Pyro away from fire is like keeping... well, a pyromaniac away from fire.

Rogue gave me a good luck smile before disappearing into the bathroom to get ready. I sucked in a deep breath and marched down the hall to the room that up until last week had belonged to Lance and Pyro.

Now it was just Pyro's.

He was lounging on his bed in his PJ bottoms, despite the fact that it was almost noon, and when I knocked on the open door he looked up at me.

A slow smile spread across his lips.

"Rebound phase?"

I rolled my eyes out of irritation, trying to remember that I had to be nice, since I was about to ask him a favour.

"No. You take pictures, right?"

"Sure." He shrugged, "You interested in modling?" He winked.

"Ugh, why are you so creepy?"

He shrugged and stood up to meet me in the doorway, "One-eye says I use it as a defense mechanism. Keeps me from lettin' people get too close." He leaned against the doorway and let his eyes drop to my covered chest. "Maybe he's right."

I sucked in a deep breath and tried to remember, again, that I was here to ask a favour.

"Jean needs a photographer."

He cocked his head like a puppy and I took that as a signal to continue.

"The one she'd hired was arrested last week. So needless to say, he won't be able to make it today. I have a camera. I need a photographer."

Pyro stroked his chin thoughtfully, "What's in it for me, Sheila?"

"You're part of our team now, right? It's the right thing to do."

It was a weak argument and he knew it.

"You're not going to leave Illyana with _Bobby_ all day long... are you?"

I felt a little bad for exploiting Illyana like that. But just a little. Besides, it worked. Pyro's eyes lit up and he considered my words.

And I considered _his_. Scott said that Pyro's... creepiness was a defense mechanism? Seriously? I mean, it sounded like something the weakness analyzing robot would say, but... it just seems weird. Sure, it makes sense, but it's weird.

"I've never had a Russian..." He said thoughtfully before dipping his head to give me a level look. "Is it good?" **Had**? God he's disgusting.

"I'll find someone else." I turned to leave but he stepped in front of me to block my path.

"I'll do it." He shrugs, "_It's the right thing to do_." He immitates my accent. My lack-of-accent, I should say. Because I'm from Chicago, I totally don't have an accent.

I_ don't_.

I let out a deep breath and thank him, moving past him to start down the hall when I hear him let out a long, low whistle. I stop and look back at him with a confused frown and he gives me an innocent grin.

"That's false advertising Sheila. You look like a nun from the front."

I rolled my eyes, trying hard to hide the smile that's fighting against my better judgment, and continue down the hall. I don't even care that he watched me walk away. I chewed on my lip as I walked with what I assumed was a determined look on my face, until Kurt stepped out in front of me, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"I need your help."

Of course you do. Kitty the help whore, to the rescue.

I raised my eyebrows expectantly and he gestured into his room. Pete held Kurt's tie in his hand, with his own already tied around his neck.

"I have not had to tie one on someone else." He explained as I followed Kurt into the room.

And I totally noticed him admiring the front of my dress. He ain't seen nothin' yet.

I smirked and slipped the tie from his hand, looping it around Kurt's neck.

"You boys just can't do anything without my help, can you?"

"Oh please. I'm sure we could find someone else if we needed to." Kurt was still disappointed by my actions, I could tell. "I wonder if _Alex_ knows how to tie a tie?" Kurt asked, which prompted me to over-tighten the knot so it was sort of cutting off his air supply.

"Geeze!" He cried after he pulled away from me, "I was only kidding!"

I scowled at him and he glowered back as he loosened the tie. Pete and I have not discussed what went down last night. I bolted out of that restaurant so fast I could have been mistaken for Pietro. But the fact that Pete is speaking to me, and not frowning in disapproval, shows that he's fine with it all.

I mean, obviously I had no idea. And he knows we weren't even together at the time...

Plus, he was out tonging it up with some Russian chick at the time! Which he totally didn't need to tell me about, but he did anyways.

So really, _I'm_ the one who should be mad.

... That didn't sound convincing to you either, did it.

Kurt noticed the time and suddenly became anxious. He'd misplaced the stack of programs that had been printed out for him and Pete to hand out as they ushed people to their seats.

Ushed? Is that a thing? Whatever, it is now. That's what ushers do. They ush.

Anyway, Kurt disappeared, which left _us_ alone.

"You're not mad, are you?" I asked carefully.

He smiled, "Of course not, Katya."

Phew!

"You did not know? This whole time?" He asked, checking to make sure that I'm being up front with him.

"No way." I said seriously. I know Pete's got a jealous streak, I think we all witnessed this while Lance was living here. I probably didn't make it better with the whole broken leg thing though. "I swear."

His smile returned and he gave me a once over. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I tried really hard not to blush, wrapping my arms around his waist gently, making sure I didn't wrinkle his suit. "So do you."

He chuckled, and started to say something about my way with words, but his sentence stopped dead the second his hands touched my back. I pulled back to see his face, but he tightened his grip, obviously inspecting my back from over my shoulder.

"You like it?" I looked up at him eventually with a smile and he said something in Russian.

I don't know what it was, but I _think_ it was something good.

"You are not making this rule easy on me Katya." He gave me a look. I'm familiar with that look. His eyes were dark, and the twinkling was not from suppressed laughter. That was a _yowzah_ look.

But instead of enjoying it I went rigid, suddenly unable to think of anything but Julia Roberts. I pulled away and gave Pete an indifferent shrug and a strained smile,

"It's like the mullet of cocktail dresses; business in the front, party in the back."

His smile didn't reach his eyes, and I could tell picked on my sudden change in demeanour, "Relationship pause." He sighed.

I pressed my lips together and looked away.

"Why will you not talk to me?"

"There's nothing to talk about Pete." I said defensively, "I've just... I'm... I can't make up my mind. It should be easy, but it's not. As soon as I finally decide one school over another, something comes up that makes me question myself, and I'm right back at square one."

I think it's pretty clear to you at this point that the actual school itself is the last thing on my mind. I'm not worried about the school. I'm worried about the future. And Pete's part in my future. _Is _there a part? Does he even _want_ a part?

I don't even want to ask.

"You are over thinking it." He says gently, taking my hand and drawing circles on the back with his thumb. "You need to give yourself a break."

"A break from what? Thinking?"

"More or less." The corner of his mouth twitched upwards and he slid his hands into his pockets. "You 'cannot see the forest for the trees' as they say."

He did have a point. I was stuck in the middle of this gigantic forrest of thoughts, and I just felt lost. I need to take a step back, recollect my thoughts... look for trees...?

"So what do you think I should do?" A very loaded question, indeed.

"I think..." He let out a deep breath and knit his brow, "You should enjoy the wedding. Have fun and enjoy yourself today, and do not worry about this decision."

I looked down at my hands and nodded, not entirely sure that's the answer I wanted to hear. I'm not sure exactly _what_ I wanted to hear.

He put his hands on my shoulders and smoothed them down my arms, "I will find you at midnight, and you can tell me where your day of clarity has left you."

"Alright."

He kissed my forehead and sighed, "Now go. You are too tempting."

I laugh in spite of myself and take his advice.

Eventually, the guests start to arrive and I'm sure that Pete has joined Kurt at the entrance to start... ushing.

So I slip in through the side and find a seat next to Rogue and Remy next to the aisle.

I can tell Rogue wants to bring Julia Roberts up, but she doesn't. She's probably too distracted by Remy's arm draped around her shoulders and the stupid things he's whispering to her. Like "You're not supposed to show up looking better than the bride, _chère_."

Seriously Gambit, you are the epitome of cliche.

Logan was seated behind us along with Emma and her date -who only really appeared to be present by the promise of single girls at the reception- and the three amigas. Being Tabby, Jubes and Amara. The latter of whom, had already begun to cry.

I bet Logan was _super_ happy about this particular seating arrangement.

Anyway, once all the guests had been seated, I glanced at Rogue's watch, noticing that things were running slightly behind.

Tabby leaned forward to whisper into my ear, "You don't think she chickened out, do you?"

But before I could respond, the music started. Thank God.

I saw Scott and Alex step out from the side, stopping at the big arch that Remy had so meticulously decorated the day before, and I turned to see Jean's younger sister start down the aisle with her mom. Once they were at the front, Jean and her dad appeared and she looked breathtaking.

Seriously, you wouldn't even know that she was 14 weeks pregnant.

The ceremony was beautiful. Vanilla, but beautiful none-the-less. I mean, Scott's 'self written vows' were _obviously_ something he found on the internet because they were actually kind of nice, and not robotic. I suspect that if he'd actually written them himself, it probably would have read more like a grocery list.

I: will love and cherish you.

In: sickness. And in health.

As long as: We both shall live.

Also, I don't know who's idea it was to let Jean's mom sing while they signed the register, but dang. I kind of wish someone had been Simon Cowell enough to turn her down before hand. Plus, I totally caught Alex's eye in the middle of the song and I read the smirk on his face as "Are you singing next?"

I scowled at him in return, of course.

And when it was over, Remy stretched out his legs and grinned,

"Now the_ real_ fun starts."

Tell me about it.


	101. The Reception

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number one hundred and one**

As soon as the wedding was finished, I went back into 'find DJ mode'. I started by asking Remy if he'd help out but he just laughed at me. I'm not sure exactly if he actually thought I was joking, or if he was just laughing at me for even having asked.

Probably the second thing.

I turned around to ask Logan, and then remembered that Logan would probably laugh at me for asking too. I looked at Emma who smirked at me as if I was an idiot, obviously reading what I was going to ask before I had a chance to ask it. I looked at her date, who looked bored out of his ever-loving mind. Chances are he was only here as a "favour" to Emma. She likes to rack those up and hold them over your head. He looked respectable enough with his suit and his black hair all tidy, in a bed head sort of way, not that it really matters. Nobody really cares what the DJ looks like, as long as they play music _you_ like. He noticed me looking at him and suddenly his blue eyes sparkled with amusement. Like when a cat spots the little red light from a laser pointer. I looked at the three amigas and stifled a groan. There's no way they'd sacrifice their night of sneaking drinks and dumb dancing to play DJ.

While we were changing the ballroom from wedding area to reception area, I noticed Bobby and Ray setting up their speakers and musical... stuff. Obviously Rogue had conned them into lending it to the reception.

I let out a sigh of relief, "You guys are awesome. Now all I need is an actual person."

"_Dayum_!" Bobby said with an appreciative look when he turned to me. I totally take it as a compliment, because the last time he said that to me was while I was wearing the leather pants.

I suddenly remembered Rogue talking about Ray's disgusting fantasies and my face went beet red when I noticed the way he was looking at me.

And then, I had an idea. A wonderful, awful idea.

"You like music, right Ray?" I asked and he nodded as if he'd say yes to anything I asked.

I seriously never noticed it before. Not until Rogue mentioned it this morning, but Ray totally has the hots for me.

And not like in the way that Remy "had the hots for me". Shut up.

Looks like we found our DJ.

I got everyone's iPods together and instructed Ray to make one massive list, making sure I gave him the play list that Jean had prepared with our collective help. I made sure he knew not to play any dirty songs, or emo songs. Basically, he was to avoid Rogue's iPod altogether. He gave me a salute and got down to work, making a wedding play list for the night.

And I finally felt like I could relax. However, I found that with relaxing, came thinking. And with thinking, came thinking of future things, which is exactly what I'm not supposed to be doing today.

Thankfully, I found the caterers to hover around, you know... supervising. I "supervised" while the bakers brought in Jean's lavish vanilla cake, and "supervised" while the bartender set up shop, and "supervised" Ray making his final song selections.

Actually, I think the last one was probably necessary, but I didn't supervise too long, because Ray was becoming distracted by my presence. I swear, it's the dress. He's not normally like that, is he?

I found my name place card at table 13 and inspected the people I would be spending the evening with. Rogue and Remy, Tabby, Jubilee, and Bobby.

I'm sorry, but Bobby? I couldn't help but notice that they put me with Bobby instead of my _boyfriend_. Maybe they were unsure about whether or not the rules of relationship pause would allow us to eat while sitting next to one another.

This is sarcasm, duh.

I considered exchanging the place cards, but decided against it once the guests began to trickle back in until our table was full. And Pete-less. Eventually Kurt, the MC for the evening, announced the newlyweds. Everyone applauded as they took their seats at the head table, and I just _know_ that Bobby was only applauding because it this meant it was time to eat.

Once the waiters brought us our meal, I noticed him eying table 16 (where Pete and Illyana were sitting) before he turned to me with a frown. "You don't think he asked to switch spots with me, do you?"

I began to tell Bobby how that was a stupid idea, but stopped suddenly when it occurred to me that it actually made sense. Pete, the over protective big brother, shielding his sister from the corruption that is Bobby Drake. That was sarcasm too. I mean, he's not my favorite person, but he's hardly corrupting.

"It's probably just a coincidence." Rogue said when she noticed the look on my face.

"She's right." Tabby added with a wave of her hand as she shoveled a forkful of potatoes into her mouth. "Don't read so far into it."

But I couldn't help it.

Why wouldn't he have just said he wanted me to stay him, right when I asked him what he thought I should do? How hard would that have been? Instead, he leaves it all on _my_ shoulders. As if honestly, my future doesn't really concern him in the long run.

I caught myself dwelling on it and forced my mind in a different direction. No matter how irritated I was feeling, I promised to take chill pill for the evening. And I'm a woman of my word.

Sure enough, when the dinner -and the stupid slide show montage set to sappy music and ending in a baby picture of the bride and groom- was over, Pete came and sat in the seat that had been occupied by Bobby, setting Illyana free, as it were.

Eventually though, he was lured to the bar by the promise of foreign beverages. I can't hold that against him. After all, Logan was hovering at the bar with some Canadian beer in his hand, it was only natural that Pete would find his way there too.

Bobby stopped in front of me when a particular song from _Dirty Dancing_ began playing. "Please dance with me." He held out his hand and glanced at Illyana, "I want to impress her."

I rolled my eyes, "Bobby, I don't feel like dancing right now."

"Please?" He begged as the song picked up. "Pretty please?"

"You couldn't even dance to this if you wanted to." I flung my hand towards the speakers. It's the song from _Dirty Dancing_ that's playing when Baby carries the watermelon. The first time she sees Johnny Castle up close and personal, _Do You Love Me_. It's fast paced and super fun, but I was seriously doubting Bobby's skills. Much like the lyrics in the song. Except I _don't_ love him, now that he can dance.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me out onto the dance floor spinning me around only to let go and prove to me that he actually liked watching _Dirty Dancing_. In fact, Bobby Drake was_ good_. And I was super impressed, so I can only imagine what Illyana was thinking. Even though it was _me_ he was dancing with. So I mash potato'd and did the twist along with him and then he took my hand and spun me around only to yank me in close to do a much, much tamer version of dirty dancing. But it still involved his hand on my back. That's when he beamed at me,

"It feels like you're naked."

"Oh Bobby," I rolled my eyes with a haughty laugh, "As if I believe you know what a naked woman feels like."

I had to adjust his hand a few times when I felt it wandering south of the equator, but all in all, it wasn't a horrible dance. It was actually... a lot of fun.

Honestly, who would have thought that Bobby could dance?

I danced to a few more songs with the girls before I made my way back to our table where Rogue and Remy were sitting closer together than they normally do in public and snickering to one another. There were at least eight empty glasses on the table in front of them, and I'm betting they hadn't been water glasses.

They were clearly on the road to drunksville. I smiled and Rogue grinned back, drawing lazy circles on Remy's scalp with the tips of her gloved fingers, "Professor Xavier was super impressed that you know how to mash potato."

I shrugged, "Sure, I used to take dance lessons when I was a kid."

"You should dance with Alex." She glanced over to him while the fingers of her other hand slipped between the buttons on Remy's shirt to massage his chest, "Tabby's been mauling him all night."

"So what? Let her maul him. Maul away Tabby."

Rogue snorted and made some incoherent Darth Maul comment, and then the two of them laughed together.

I heard the song change over, and recognized the first electronic strains of the distinct dirty bass coming from the next song. I'd heard the song before, but I couldn't quite place it. Not until Remy stopped laughing and lifted an eyebrow at Rogue.

"Uh... _Chere_?"

"Yes baby?" Rogue cooed. They get seriously disgusting when they're drunk.

"I think they're playing _our song_."

Rogue snorted, "What?" And then the blood drained from her face as she realized that the song she'd written down as a_ joke_ for Jean to use, all those many weeks ago, was now blaring through the speakers. She bolted out of her seat and made a beeline across the dance floor while _Nine Inch Nails_ dude began singing about violating, and desecrating, and _penetrating_...

I guess Jean never got around to Googling _Closer_.

I'm just happy Rogue yanked the cord out of the wall before he got around to singing about effing like an animal. Somehow, I don't think the majority of the guests would have found it romantic, even if it "brings him closer to God". That would have definitely raised a few eyebrows in the ballroom. Ray and Rogue awkwardly announced that they were having some technical difficulties with the sound system while they argued amongst themselves as to who was at fault for the... faux pas.

I looked back at Remy and his face was red from laughing so hard. I couldn't help but join in.

"I told her Jean wouldn't get the joke." He said once he'd settled down enough to speak. "Did you see how fast she _ran_?"

I snorted, recalling the way Rogue ran in her heels. And then I couldn't help but furrow my brow at him, "That's not... really your song. Is it?"

He gave me a perverse smile and wagged his eyebrows.

I shouldn't have asked. I knew as I was doing it, that I should stop, but I couldn't.

When Rogue returned, all flushed and unamused, Remy offered to go buy her a drink. And then he winked at her. When I asked her what that was about, she explained that he'd sneaked in some real hard liquor, and had bribed the bartender to serve it to him when he ordered a soft drink. That explains the collection of glasses on the table.

Apparently, the wedding wine wasn't strong enough for him or something. I don't really understand that because just smelling the wedding wine would be enough to have me break dancing on the tables.

This was when Emma meandered over with her arm candy a few feet behind her, looking less than pleased with the selection of "drunk single girls" he'd inevitably been promised would be here. I just know Emma too well, a fact that both comforts and frightens me.

She gave me a smile and stopped in front of Rogue, gesturing towards the man who was lagging behind, "Kitty, I don't believe you've met my date for the evening."

Rogue sipped at the last few droplets of booze in her glass through a straw and I shook my head,

"Kitty, this is Pete Wisdom. Pete, Kitty."

"Oh, your name's Pete! That's my boyfriend's name." I said like an innocent lamb, being led to slaughter.

"Well then," British accent alert, "We don't have to worry about you calling out the wrong name tonight, do we." And then he winked.

I was so shocked, I literally just stared at him like a doofus with my mouth hanging open, and Rogue choked on the laughter that she couldn't contain.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh... wow. Umm..." I looked at Rogue for help but she was still choking. "I don't know... what... you... that's not-"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh Kitty, you're so articulate. He's joking." Emma looked amused, "Look, you've got her all riled up."

"I'm not- I'm not- I don't- why would... that..." And then I stood up and let out a breath. "Shut up." and walked away.

Pyro flagged me down at this point in time and begged me for a dance, so _he_ could show off to Illyana. Apparently, Alex Summers had his eye on her, and now Bobby and Pyro were working as some sort of a team...?

I don't know. I don't even know how that was supposed to work.

I also don't know how jumping around the dance floor to Tom Petty's _American Girl_, would impress a Russian girl, but who really knows how Pyro's mind works?

After that dance, and another that Kurt talked me into, I decided it was time to force my boyfriend to dance with me. I headed over to the bar and stopped next to him, listening to him and Logan debate which beer was best: Canadian or Russian.

You ask me, it all tastes like camel pee.

"You Ruskies should stick to fermented potatoes."

Pete laughed, "At the very least we can agree that anything is better than American beer, yes?"

"Well, that's just a given." Logan's eyes flicked to me and his brow furrowed, "You ain't got ID. No drinking, you hear me? Especially not with that Summers brat here..."

I probably went like, three different shades of red as I hissed, "Logan!"

"No drinking." He repeated, with a pointed finger to drive his point home.

I took Pete's hand, choosing to ignore Logan and his embarrassing display of over protection. "Come dance with me."

I know he stifled a groan, "I cannot dance. You know that."

"It's not complicated Pete, you just sway along with the music." I grinned, "You don't even have to move your two left feet."

He let out a long sigh, because he knew I wouldn't let up until he agreed to have at least one dance with me, and nodded. "Alright. The next _slow_ song, we will dance."

I giggled like a dork and gave him a peck on the lips. "You'll learn to love it."

"I am sure-" I felt his free hand tickle down my spine, "-you could teach me..."

Ah. Booze makes Pete frisky. Good to know. Logan grumbled something like "Jesus." under his breath before skulking away. At least he wasn't going to reinforce the no sex rule right now.

Talk about embarrassing.

I put my hand on Pete's knee, enjoying this frisky, boozy Pete.

And I was about to make such a comment to him, when the smile suddenly slid off his face, and his eyes locked onto something over my head.

I turned to see what he looked so peeved about, and couldn't hold back by groan when I saw Illyana with her tongue down Pyro's throat. "Gross."

Pete stalked over to them, yanking Pyro off his sister by the collar of his shirt. "I didn't do it!" Pyro squeaked.

I hurried over, glancing around to see if they were making a scene. Thankfully, nobody really noticed what was happening yet, so I put my hand on Pete's arm.

"Relax Pete." I said calmly, "She's a grown girl. She's old enough to make her own mistakes."

Pete let go of Pyro and he indignantly smoothed out his shirt.

"She is sixteen!" Pete growled. If it had been any other situation, it totally would have sounded sexy.

Pyro's face went a little pale and he cut his eyes to the pretty blonde who was still sitting, shocked, watching the scene before her. "You said you were nineteen!"

"I rounded up!" She shrugged, taking another sip of her "soda", which she likely talked Remy into getting for her.

Pete looked back at Pyro and growled again, and this time, Pyro took off. Pete followed.

So much for my dance.

I took the glass away from Illyana and she scowled at me but didn't protest. I brought the glass back to Logan who'd moved to the other end of the bar and set it down next to him, "Looks like I'm not the one you should be watching, hmm?"

Yes, I'm snotty. I know it. I trudged back to the table and plunked back down in my seat, grudgingly watching Rogue fawn over Remy.

"I just love you." Rogue moved even closer to him so that her lips were hovering over his. "So much."

"Don't." He shushed her, "Don't... you don't even..." He knit his brow and shook his head. "You don't even know." Remy said seriously. Overly serious. Like, clearly his brain was now being run by the drink.

"I _do_ know, babe." Rogue took his hand and put it over her heart, "I **do** know!"

It was like a train wreck. I couldn't pry my eyes away.

"You're so beautiful." He slid his _bare_ hand up to her neck, "You're just so (effing) beautiful. And I'm nothing. I'm nothing Rogue."

"Baby... don't say that."

"I am. It's true."

"Shh, baby... no-"

"You're like a rose. And I'm like... your thorn." He knit his brow, "_Every rose has it's thorn_." He started to sing with intense sincerity. I swear to God. **SING**. "_Just like every night, has it's dawn. Just like every cowboy, sings a sad, sad song_."

"That was beautiful, baby." Rogue slurred, "Did you make that up for me?"

"Marry me."

Rogue snorted, and then burst out laughing, "That's so stupid!"

Remy frowned, "It's not stupid..."

"Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?"

"Maybe I want the cow." His frown deepened, "Maybe I _want_ to marry the cow. Maybe I_ want_ to have sex with the cow."

I don't know where this conversation was headed, but Rogue grabbed the back of Remy's neck and yanked him in, planting a wet, sloppy kiss on his lips.

In public.

And it didn't take long for people to notice that Rogue could miraculously touch. Bobby stopped dancing to stare, Jubilee and Amara froze with a forkful of vanilla cake in each of their hands, and even Jean and Scott were in awe. Mostly because they were totally going all gross PDA right there, in the middle of the reception. And I sat there, across the table from them, trying to fold my napkin into a bird. Bored out of my gourd, and unable to think of anywhere else I could go.

I tried really hard not to look at them licking each others tongues too... so gross... Seriously, it looked like they were trying to devour one another. It was not pretty.

When a very stunned MC Kurt announced that it was time for the bouquet toss, the two finally parted and Remy bet Rogue $20 that she wouldn't be able to catch it.

She didn't by the way, not that I was there to witness her public display of inebriated catching skills. Or lack thereof. I didn't stick around to watch, or to participate, since I'm not supposed to be thinking about _weddings _exactly. So I found my way over to the balcony for some fresh air.

At least, that was the idea.

When I got out onto the balcony, I was instantly greeted with the foul smell of cigarette smoke. Emma's date turned when I sneezed and I debated which was worse: Dealing with the crowd of people who would undoubtedly try to coax me into going for the bouquet, or him.

"I won't bite." He said, snuffing his cigarette out on the edge of the balcony before flicking it away.

I crossed my arms, and decided not to tell him that what he'd just done was considered littering and punishable by extra chores, courtesy of Storm.

"Oh come on," He smiled when I didn't respond, "You walked into it. I couldn't help myself! You've got to admit that it was kind of funny."

It was mildly amusing.

"So, Mr. Wisdom," I refuse to call him by his first name. "How did Emma rope you into escorting her this fine evening?" I came to stand next to him at the edge of the balcony. "It was a favour, wasn't it."

"Never let that woman do you a favour, you'll spend the rest of your life paying for it." He turned to look at me, "And please, don't call me that. It makes me feel old."

"Well, you _are_ old." I shrugged. "You've got to be like what, 35?"

He gave me a pained look, "You're teasing me. I haven't cracked 30 yet." he leaned towards me and whispered, "You're legal, right?"

"How do you know each other?" I changed the subject quickly.

"Work."

"And what do you do?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He smiled.

I snorted, "That was lame."

"Maybe it's true." He winked.

"So what, you're like... Austin Powers or something?"

"You couldn't have said 007?"

"Please, James Bond is like a rock star. That's pretty ambitious."

He smiled at me and then jerked his head towards the door, "Why weren't you in the pool of husband hunters after the bouquet in there?"

"Oh I..." I looked down at the grass on the other side of the balcony and shook my head, "I don't really want to think about... that stuff. Right now."

"Is your Pete afraid of commitment?"

"No. I don't think so."

"So _you're_ afraid?"

I hesitated, not really sure how much I should open up to this virtual stranger. "... maybe. I don't know." I frowned.

We were silent for a few moments before he turned to look at the party inside. "Looks like I've been stood up."

I turned to follow his line of vision, only to see Emma totally making out with Alex. "Ugh. She's gunna regret that in the morning." Seriously, Mr. Too-Much-Tongue, Emma? I didn't use that nickname for kicks you know.

Pete looked back at me and held out a hand, "Would you dance with me?" I blinked at him and couldn't help thinking _'Will you step into my parlour?' said the spider to the fly..._

"Out here?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "Out here, in there... makes no difference to me."

"I don't know... I promised the next one to Pete. My Pete. Piotr."

He glanced around and gave me a smile, "I don't see him. I'm sure he'd understand."

I let out a breath and nodded taking his hand and letting him pull me in close.

He put a hand on my hip and smiled, "You're very uptight."

"I am not." I snipped, "I don't know you!"

"Someone who wears a dress like this shouldn't be worried about something like that."

"Emma picked it out."

"That explains a lot. Close your eyes," Pete suggested, "Take a deep breath and relax."

I did. It helped a bit. "So, how much has Emma told you about us?" It's actually physically impossible for me to be calm and silent. There's always a need for small talk.

"Enough." I could hear the smile in his voice, "Enough to ensure I won't be running off to join the X-Men any time soon."

I bristled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Teamwork has never been my forte. And love, and family..." he sounded disgusted. "Some people are just better off alone."

I couldn't help but notice that I'd had almost the same conversation with Remy when I denied these our team was a family at all. But this time I was on the receiving end of it. "Yeah. I guess."

"So, why aren't you dancing with your boyfriend instead of me?"

I let out a sigh, "He's protecting his sister's virtue."

"Hmmm..." he hummed into my ear, slowly trailing his fingertips up my bare back ever-so gently, "Maybe she's not the one who needs protecting."

I should have been disgusted and offended, but I wasn't. I was relieved that someone had finally taken my side over Illyana. Plus, the thing he was doing with his hand along my spine felt so amazing, and it's already been established that I have a serious weakness for a set of blue eyes and a head of dark hair. You add an accent on that...

And this was when I realized that I'd just been played by Emma. She brought -what Rogue deemed to be- my exact type to the wedding to what... Dangle in front of me? Is this another dangle attempt? To show me what life as a career woman is like, with no family and no love...? I looked up at him to try and discern if he'd been put up to it all along and saw him grinning at something over my shoulder.

"Speak of the devil."

I turned around and saw Piotr standing in the doorway. And let me tell you, if looks could kill...

He didn't acknowledge Pete at all, he simply worked the muscles in his jaw and then turned to leave. It was THEN that I realized this had in fact been another dangle. Except I was the one being dangled.

Emma had used her own date to dangle me.

I looked back at Pete and excused myself before hurrying after Piotr, phasing through anyone who got in my way. When I reached the doorway that lead from the ballroom to the foyer, I stopped, seeing that he was there waiting for me.

"Don't over react." I started. He didn't respond, he just kept staring at me, so I continued, "Don't get all jealous, okay? It was just a dance. And I wasn't flirting."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I flirted a little, but it's the whole _you can look but you can't touch_, thing." I paused for a moment and then waved a hand, "I mean, not literally touch, because obviously we were touching. Not... not like_ touching_. Just dancing... touching. Dance touching. Not dirty."

Usually he stops me when I get like this, but he didn't. He just continued to stare at me. So I kept going, "And what did you expect? That I was just going to sit around all night like a nun? I don't know if nun's dance. I don't imagine they do... but this isn't _Footloose_ Pete. Dancing's not a sin. Also-"

I would have kept going, but _Piotr_'s mouth shut me up. I was happy to accept this interruption. I was also happy to accept the feeling of his hands roaming around my back, and his accusation that I talk too much, and his invitation to go with him upstairs.

Alcohol makes him _very_ frisky...

;)


	102. Back to the Future

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. I do however, feel the need to reassure Kitty's Wisdom-hating blog readers that his appearance was merely a cameo. Rest easy, friends.

**Entry number one hundred and two**

I seriously don't know how we made it up those stairs. It took some _skill _on Pete's part, that's all I'm sure of, with my skirt hiked up and my legs around his waist... don't even. I know I sound like a total whore.

Anyway, we phased into his room and he fumbled with the pearl button with me pressed up against the wall and his mouth on my neck, and I breathed, "Should we talk?"

He paused and looked at me, "Now?"

Never mind. I yanked him back down to my mouth and heard him growl while he still fiddled with the single button at the back of my neck. He pulled back long enough to say, "I can't get it undone."

He looked like he was about to rip it off so I held him back a bit and gave my dress a tiny tug, effectively phasing it off my body.

Seriously, I sound like a_ super_ whore. I promise I'm not.

Pete stared at me and blinked, "I did not know you could do that."

"Surprise!" I grinned, as I started to phase his clothes off.

Okay, so it's been two friggin' months, give me a break.

We didn't go back to the reception after that.

I woke up at around 2:30 in the morning, realizing that we'd fallen asleep, and I considered phasing out of Pete's bed and sneaking back to my room before Logan did his nightly 'no sex' rounds. And then I wondered if maybe he'd kind of let tonight go... since I'm sure we wouldn't be the only two breaking said rule.

"It is past midnight."

I almost jumped out of my skin. I had no idea Pete was awake. "You scared the frick out of me."

I could see him smiling in spite of the dark and heard him chuckle, "Are you leaving?"

"I was thinking about it." I whispered, "I don't want Logan to castrate you."

"I do not want that either." I smiled at him in the dark and felt him brush a hair off my forehead, "We should talk now."

"...Now?"

"Yes. I told you I would find you at midnight."

"Oh... you _found_ me alright." I snorted. "You _found_ me a couple of times..."

"Katya." He said gently, and I suddenly remembered Scott saying that I use humour as a defense mechanism.

"Yeah, okay." I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. "Okay."

"So, what do you think?"

I let out a breath, remembering my day of no thinking. Trying to see the forest through the trees. I sat up and rubbed my face with a sigh, "Well, it's... not so much the schools. You know? I _know_ that I want to go to school. And I mean, it doesn't really matter which one I end up going to." I let out a breath, "It's... it's the life afterward. It's the future beyond the school. What if Julia Roberts isn't a great career woman after all? Then what is she? Her career is all she has, what if she just doesn't have the balls to do it?"

He was quiet for a moment before saying, "Um... I am not following..."

"Or... you know, maybe she does end up being an amazing career woman, but she always regrets not settling down and starting a family. Not that it really matters, since she's not marriage material anyway. And that's not based on something her boyfriend and his sister said, that's based on the example set by her parents. Even though her mother seems to be totally oblivious to everything and insists on trying to set her up with David Stawitsky at least four times a year, as if her opinion on the matter would suddenly change overnight. I'm pretty sure he's gay."

Pete sat up next to me and sighed, "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because he hasn't openly admitted to being gay. I'm not going to be the one to out him."

"I am not talking about David Stawitsky. I am talking about Julia Roberts."

I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. "She didn't want to sound... high to maintain."

Pete circled his arm around me and kissed my shoulder. "So this whole time, you have been thinking about _our_ future, but you did not think to stop and ask me how I felt about it?"

"You made it pretty clear when you told Illyana you didn't want to marry me." It totally came out snippy and I winced as an afterthought.

"You have _got_ to start talking to me about these things. Your mind gets carried away like a crazy person's, Katya. And do not tell me you're not crazy, I am not saying you are."

I pressed my lips together and knit my brow while he continued, "Sometimes, I tell Illyana what she wants to hear. Just to make her stop talking. It is wrong, but she drives me crazy. You know this."

"I also know that -if it came right down to it- you would choose her over me." I looked at him, "You told me so yourself."

"No, I told you that you should not_ make_ me choose. I will not keep Illyana out of my life just because you do not get along, just as much as I wouldn't break up with you for the same reason."

"I wouldn't _ask_ you to do _that_."

"Then we will not have a problem. Will we." He stated and then we were plunged into a long silence.

Eventually I sucked in a breath, "So what now?"

"What school do you want to go to?" He asked me calmly.

"Columbia."

"Why?"

"Because it's a good school, it's within driving distance, and if I really wanted to I could skip classes and go shopping in the city."

He let out a sigh of relief and I know he was smiling, even though I didn't turn to look at him. "Was that really so difficult?"

I grumbled in response, because he made it seem so simple. When I really sit back and think about it, choosing a school based on the possible future with my boyfriend is a ridiculous thing to do. But admitting that out loud would make me seem like a moron. That's pretty much why I avoided talking to Pete about it in the first place.

"And for the record," Pete started, laying back down beside me, "I can see it."

I looked back at him from over my shoulder, not exactly sure what he was talking about.

"In the future... us being married. In the distant future."

I smirked and laid back down next to him, looking up at the ceiling, "Of course the_ distant_ future, I have school, silly. I don't have time to be someone's wife."

He smiled, "I do not need anyone to iron my underwear right now."

"When would you ever need someone to iron your underwear?" I laughed.

"You never know."

"Always be prepared."

He linked his fingers in with mine, "Exactly."

I eventually did sneak back to my room before Logan could end my life, fumbled my way in the dark, to my bed. When I woke up a little later to the sun streaming in our window, I thought that maybe we were out of the woods. The collective "we", like, all of us who may have broken Logan's new rule last night.

When I went down to the breakfast table the next morning, Logan was there alone, reading his paper, sipping his coffee... He gave me a pointed look, and that's when I knew I'd been caught.

"Good morning!" Emma breezed past me, taking all of Logan's attention away from me, mostly because Emma was far too chipper for the morning. No, scratch that, Emma was far too chipper for _Emma_.

"Geeze, what's gotten into you?" I watched her as she peeled a banana.

"More like who."

I grimaced, "... Alex?"

Ew.

"For the record, he used just the right amount of... _tongue_." And then she winked.

Double ew. Seriously... _way_ too much information.

Logan eyed her for a moment before setting his coffee cup down. "I give you one goddamn rule. _One_."

Emma gave him a smile, "You're not jealous, are you?"

He sucked in a deep, deep breath, and I could tell it was taking every tiny morsel of self control in his being to hold himself back from ripping her head off. "Danger Room. Now." He growled.

"Kinky." She smirked. "But I'll pass. Until you can provide some proof that I've broken your rule."

"You just admitted it." He said through barred teeth.

"I did nothing of the sort!_ You_ have a filthy mind..."

He let out a slow, even breath, which reminded me of some type of anger management technique as the rest of the inhabitants began filing into the kitchen for breakfast. She was seriously playing on his last nerve.

By the time Rogue and Remy trudged in, Logan had left to go squeeze a stress ball in his office to try and get rid of the vein bulging out of his forehead, and the kitchen was full and noisy. Remy rubbed his forehead with a scowl, and Rogue was kind of green and basically just looked like it was taking an enormous effort to not vomit.

"Rough night?" I grinned.

"Shut up." Rogue snipped with a hoarse voice.

"Maybe next time, take it easy on the drinks, hmm?" I added, taking note of the way everyone was staring at them. They seemed oblivious. I started to wonder if maybe they didn't remember exactly what had went down.

"Congratulations, by the way." Bobby said with a very genuine looking smile, which gained him quite a few giggles, "Have you two started talking about a date?"

Remy's scowl was directed at Bobby, "What the (eff) are you talking about?"

"You know, for your wedding. You proposed last night, don't you remember?" By now, Bobby's straight face had cracked and he snickered like a girl.

Now Remy looked like he was the one who was going to vomit and Rogue's eyes grew wide. "...No."

"Sure!" Jubilee smiled, "Right before you shoved your tongue down his throat."

Tabby jumped to her feet and threw her hands in the air, "Hallelujah! It's a miracle! She can_ touch_!"

"No!" Rogue's raspy voice made it sound like a guttural moan.

"_Yes_!" Amara clapped excitedly, "I totally recorded it on my phone!" She pulled her cell phone out and began playing the horrific scene for them.

I mean, there was just so much saliva...

"I want a copy of that." Tabby commented as Rogue's face went from gray to bright red as she watched the video.

"So..." Bobby said seriously, "If you're looking for a best man, just know that I'm available-"

"It didn't count." Remy snapped and turned to Rogue, "Right?"

"Hell no!" She scoffed, suddenly looking pale again, "And if I hear anyone talking about _anything _that happened last night, I will make your _mommas_ wish you'd never been born." She paused and swallowed hard, squeezing her eyes shut as a wave of nausea passed over her. "Now everyone shut the hell up."

Everyone was silent for about ten seconds, before Amara grinned, "I got Illyana making out with Pyro on my phone too."

Illyana looked super embarrassed...

Can't say I didn't warn her.

I mean sure, I warned her in my own head, and she's not a telepath, but come on. It's _Pyro._

You'd think it was pretty much common sense.

All-in-all I would have to go out on a limb and say that I was the total winner of the reception. I mean, I'm pretty much the only one who woke up the next morning, not regretting the night in any way, shape or form.

You know, other than the bride and groom. They don't count.


	103. Every Rose Has It's Thorn

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number one hundred and three**

It's been a few days now, and Logan has yet to punish anyone for breaking his no sex rule. I was beginning to feel confident that maybe he was turning a blind eye on the whole reception night sex, when Jubilee found me in the midst of my lunch dishes duty and told me that the Wolverine had summoned me.

I looked up with my arms elbow deep in soap suds and blinked at her.

It seems my luck had run out.

Either that, or he wasn't turning a blind eye to like... all subsequent nights since the reception...

Jubilee was trying to look sympathetic, but that was eclipsed by the fact that she'd been ordered to take over doing my dishes while I got an earful from Logan. I pulled my hands out of the water and dried them off on the dishcloth.

"Good luck." She mumbled, which only left me more disheartened. I was seriously in for it. I was going to get Danger Room sessions every morning at 5 am for a year.

I paused outside of Logan's office and re-considered moving to Chicago, when I heard Logan grunt, "Get in here." from the other side of the door.

Instead of phasing through the door, I cautiously turned the door knob and peeked my head through the opening.

"Hurry up, I ain't got all day." He grumbled.

I stepped inside and shut the door behind me reluctantly, walking over to his huge desk and sitting down across from him, bracing myself for the verbal wooping I was about to get.

"I need your help." He said distractedly, which totally caught me off guard. He held up an _IKEA catalog_ and flipped it open, "I need a new desk. You like decorating and crap."

"Sure?" I eventually said.

He looked up at me and stared for a moment, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing." I answered quickly, "I just don't quite understand why you need a new desk. Isn't this one new?"

He looked back at the catalog in his hand and continued leafing through it, "Yeah, but I need something sturdier. More weight resistant."

I blinked at him, "Why does it need to be more weight resistant?"

He cleared his throat. "Let's just say, in a round about way, Emma brought some things to my attention."

My eyebrows perked up, and morbid curiosity had me asking, "...How so?"

He lowered the catalog and looked at me again, "She told me... a couple of things she wanted to do. On the desk."

Yep, grossed the hell out.

He looked back at the catalog and flipped the page. "It made me realize that this desk ain't exactly up to that particular task. It'd crumple like a house of cards if I ever tried to-"

"Nope! Don't... please stop!" I slapped my hands over my ears and he smirked.

"Sit on it." He finished.

I dropped my hands into my lap and cocked my head, "So now you're buying a new desk."

"Yep."

"Because you can't... _sit_ on this one."

"Mmhmm. Plus, Chuck's getting a new motorized wheelchair. I figure it's only fair." He added with a smirk.

"... So you're actually considering _it_?"

"What?" He looked back up at me and sniffed, "Hell no. I just want something tougher. A man's desk, you know?"

"Sure."

He shook the desk for me to demonstrate how flimsy it was. It didn't look flimsy to me, but I wasn't the one planning on... ah... _sitting_ on it.

"So you're looking for a man's desk, in an _IKEA_ catalog."

He shrugged, "Is that bad?"

"Is it where you got _this_ one?" I pointed at the massive desk with my eyebrows raised and he nodded, "Then it's bad."

"Well I don't friggin' know. Where the hell else do you buy furniture?"

I thought for a moment, "You should check _Pottery Barn_."

"There's no way in hell I'm buying a man's desk at some place called _Pottery Barn_." He grunted, "...Have some (effing) Hello Kitten all over it."

"It's Hello _Kitty_. Is that really so hard to remember?" I shook my head, choosing to let the fact that he swore in front of me slide.

"I'm not looking at _Pottery Barn_." He spat the words out like they were disgusting. "Maybe I should just build my own."

"Do you have the skills and knowledge to build a respectable, sturdy, man's desk?"

"Listen, if I can kill a man with my bare hands, I can build a damn desk."

I blinked at him for a moment, trying to discern if he was being serious or not, "How in God's name are those two activities even connected?"

"It's primitive knowledge. Make a fire, hunt, kill, build... desks." He shrugged with a tiny smirk.

I folded my arms, "Mmhmm. Is that all you wanted from me, He-man?"

"Yep." He dropped the _IKEA catalog_ into the wastebasket and I stood up and started to leave, "Oh, and don't think you're getting off scot-free for breaking my rule."

I froze and refused to turn back to look him in the eye, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." He said skeptically. "Just try to keep it in your pants, would ya?"

I had to leave pretty quickly, because the blood was rushing to my head so fast I thought I was going to pass out. I hurried off to my room where I figured I could hide for the rest of the day until my embarrassment had worn off.

When I got there, Rogue was hanging out on her bed, doing nothing in particular. Which is pretty peculiar, because generally I'd expect to come back to my room to find Rogue and Gambit hanging out on her bed doing... many things. Many things that I have nightmares about.

But I have noticed some tension in the world of... Gambogue? I can't put their names together, it's too weird.

Anyway, I've noticed some tension between Rogue and Gambit, is what I was trying to say, so eloquently.

I mean, it's not like they avoid one another. They still act like everything is fine, but they seem to be slightly more... hesitant. Of course, my first thought would be that they're totally freaked out about the accidental proposal that now they're regressing.

But I don't know. Plus, I'm not allowed to meddle anymore, so it's none of my business.

And that's exactly why I haven't brought the topic up. I gave Rogue a curt wave and then moved over to my bed where I buried my face in my pillow and tried desperately to erase the memory of Logan asking me to _keep it in my pants_.

"You okay?" Rogue inquired.

I looked up at her and groaned, "Sure."

I could tell there was something in particular Rogue wanted to talk about, but she seemed to be intentionally avoiding it. Until finally, she broke down and asked.

"So have you decided if you're leaving us yet?"

I sat up on my bed and looked over at her, "Uh..." She kind of caught me off guard.

"I mean, I just thought now that you and Pete are back to laying the pipe-"

"Gross!"

Seriously, I wonder if Rogue was a trucker, or a construction worker or something, in another life. Because she sure as heck talks like one.

She gave me a devilish grin, "Making pancakes? Is that better?"

I couldn't stop the blush from spreading across my cheeks and I threw a pillow at her head. "Eff you."

She laughed, "It's been three nights, all of which I have suspiciously been alone until some time around 4 in the morning. You didn't think I'd catch on?"

I was silent.

"Also, three nights in a row? That's ambitious."

"_Shut up_!"

She laughed, "I just thought that now that you and Pete are finished with this whole stupid relationship pause, that... that kind of meant that you'd made up your mind."

I shot out an indignant breath, "For your information, relationship pause is not stupid. But yes... I have made up my mind." I pointed a warning finger at her, "And it had nothing to do with pipes, or pancakes."

"So... you're staying?" Her face lit up hopefully, and I shrugged,

"Yeah."

Rogue's grin spread and she looked away with a satisfied nod. Most girls in her situation would be squealing and jumping up and down as if someone had just told them that the Backstreet Boys were coming over for a visit. Yeah, the Backstreet Boys. Or Justin Bieber I guess. I'm not really that hip with the times, I still get giddy when I hear the Spice Girls on the radio.

"That's good." She said eventually, clearly understating her excitement.

I was about to comment on it too, but that's when Remy decided to barge into our room with a laptop under arm and a frown on his face.

Both Rogue and I blinked at him, shocked by his entrance and his lack of knocking. Seriously, what if I'd been changing Remy? Not cool.

"By all means Remy, come on in." I deadpanned, and Remy's scowl grew, but he didn't acknowledge me. He was scowling at Rogue.

"You laughed!" He dropped the laptop on Rogue's bed and ripped it open while Rogue still had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Excuse me?" She finally asked. Remy was angrily clicking at something on the laptop before spinning it around to show her what he was talking about.

"When I..." He glanced at me and then back at Rogue, "You know..."

"Proposed?" I said the word he was clearly too scared to say.

"Yes." He hissed, "You _laughed_. Like it was the (effing) funniest thing you'd ever heard."

Apparently, Jamie, the official wedding vidographer, had captured their embarrassing moment on film. Like, on _real_ film. With sound and everything. He clicked the play button angrily and Rogue reluctantly watched the scene as if she was being forced to watch childbirth.

When it was over, we were all plunged into awkward silence at having to watch the scene again. I mean, it wasn't really awkward for me, I got the live version.

"Okay, so I laughed. So what?" Rogue shrugged.

"_So_? You laughed!"

"I'm sorry, were you _actually_ proposing?" Rogue asked skeptically.

"Hell no! I was drunk out of my damn mind!" Remy barked as he paced, suddenly pausing to give Rogue a worried look, "Why? You're not pregnant are you?"

"What the- **No**!"

"Then why the hell would I propose?"

... I kind of feel like Scott really lowered the bar when it comes to proposing around here.

Rogue let out a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Okay. So if it wasn't real then what are you so pissed about?"

"I'm _pissed_ because you laughed!" Remy snapped, "You don't do that to a man, Rogue."

"In all fairness to her, your proposal _did_ involve comparing her to a cow. So..." I trailed off and shrugged.

"See? And you don't do _that_ to a woman!" Rogue shouted back.

"That's not the same! I wasn't _insulting_ you!"

"And I wasn't insulting you! Because it _was_ the funniest thing I'd ever heard. You probably would have laughed your ass off if our roles had been reversed!"

"And you probably would be just as pissed at me if I'd had!"

"Okay, this is officially the stupidest conversation I've ever heard." I stood up off my bed, "I'm gunna go before my brain explodes."

"No." Rogue demanded, "Sit. This is _our_ room. Remy, leave. You're irritating Kitty, and frankly it's taking every shred of will power I have in my body to hold myself back from smacking you around right now."

Remy glared dangerously. At least it looked dangerous to me. I mean come on, if I'd said something like that to him, I'm sure he would have blown me up in a heart beat.

Without even a second thought.

Instead, he just stared at her, before snatching the laptop off the bed. "Fine." He growled, "I'd hate to stick around any longer and accidentally say something _else_ that will have you _laughing your ass off_."

He skulked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. After a few moments of silence, I knit my brow,

"Is it just me, or is that like the lamest thing that he's ever said?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "He gets like that when he loses the upper hand. Not so cocky anymore, hmm?"

I couldn't help it. I snort laughed.


	104. IHOP

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number one hundred and four**

I could not help myself anymore.

I had to get me one of them pancakes.

And I swear, if even one of you makes a pancakes=sex joke, I will pummel you.

I'd been watching TV the night before with Pete and one of those _IHOP_ commercials came on... you know, the ones with the pancakes and the whipped cream all piled on top... and the freakin' strawberries... I'm drooling at the memory. And again, pancakes=sex joke = Kitty brings the hurt on.

So the next morning for breakfast, Pete made me some pancakes. But they just weren't the same. They weren't the pancakes in the commercial. I wasn't greeted by someone wearing a blue apron. I didn't see cherries being dropped in slow motion...

I needed more.

So, I announced that I was going to go out shopping. I left out the fact that I was going out of town to go shopping, since the closest_ IHOP_ is quite a ways away. Pete asked if I wanted some company, and before I could accept or decline, Rogue interrupted, "I'll go with you."

I blinked at her, "Seriously?"

She nodded, "Yeah sure."

This, as you already know, is not regular Rogue behaviour. Rogue hates shopping, especially with me. And the last time we went shopping, we ended up getting attacked by Sabertooth, which only made her hate shopping even more.

But I thought maybe this was her way of allowing us to have some real alone time. You know, so we could talk. Because it'd been a few days since Remy's revelation over Rogue laughing his proposal off, and things have been... different between them.

Not worse exactly, just different. When we were on the road, I turned to her and asked how things were between them.

She shrugged in response.

"Is Remy still pissed about the laughing thing?" I pressed.

Rogue let out a breath, "Not pissed exactly. He's just been... sulking."

"Sulking?"

"Yes. And kind of clingy. And it's driving me insane." Rogue crossed her arms, "He got over being pissed about it pretty quickly though."

"Really?" I glanced back at her while I drove, "How did you manage that? He was seriously pissed."

Rogue kept her eyes forward but a slow grin spread across her lips and I shook my head, "Ew."

We were silent again for a few moments before I glanced back at her quickly, "But everything is like... _okay_. Right?"

She looked back over to me and smiled reassuringly, as if she was suddenly my mother, "Yes Kitty, everything is fine. We're just, in a bit of a rut right now. Every couple goes through this kind of crap. Some couples just refer to it as different things. Like... relationship pause."

I gave her an unamused look and she laughed.

"I guess you'd refer to this as relationship... finger prints on disc."

I scrunched up my face and she continued to laugh.

"We just kind of need to take some time to clean off the smudges." She continued with her stupid metaphor, and I rolled my eyes.

"If you say so."

And that was it. That was all she said. It wasn't until Rogue realized where we were that she finally spoke again.

"Didn't they ban us from the mall here or something?"

I let out a breath and rolled my eyes, "Not from the entire mall..." Just from the store that the three of us trashed, which happens to be my favorite store. But I'll sacrifice said store for pancakes.

Real pancakes, not metaphorical pancakes.

I mean, I would for _those_ pancakes too, but that's not what I'm talking about right now.

Anyway when we pulled into the parking lot, Rogue's eyebrows shot up. "Are you serious?"

"I'm hungry." I shrugged innocently and parked.

"For... _pancakes_?" She smiled.

"Oh my God, shut up. I knew you were going to do this."

"No, I won't. I promise. I won't say another word." And then she locked her lips with an imaginary key.

And she seriously didn't. She didn't say another word until we were seated comfortably and our waiter brought our plates and set them down in front of us. So as you can see, talking wasn't her number one priority for the day. I'm thinking it was likely just an excuse to get away from Remy for a while. As awful as that sounds.

She smiled at the waiter, glancing at his name tag. "Thank you Joey."

When he left I raised an eyebrow, "I don't think he speaks English."

"Other than the menu basics." Rogue agreed as she pulled her utensils out of the napkin.

I eyed my pancake. The whipped cream was not as whippy as it is on the commercial. And the strawberries looked slimy.

It was disappointing.

"I don't think anyone that works here speaks English." Rogue glanced around at the staff, "I don't think anyone who _eats_ here speaks English." She looked back at me, "Not that there's anything wrong with it. I'm just observing."

I smirked and cut into my pancake, hoping it would taste better than it looked, "What does it sound like they're speaking?" I whispered.

"Well, it's not German." She said simply. Neither of us really knew any German, but we could tell when someone was speaking it. You live with Kurt for five years and tell me you don't recognize it. "It's not French."

"Duh." I rolled my eyes, "Pete would know..."

"Oh yes. The illustrious Piotr Rasputin. He knows everything. _Da_?" I kicked her from under the table which only made her laugh more. "Is it Spanish?"

"_Portuguese_."

The mans voice came from behind Rogue. We both exchanged a wide eyed stare of amusement and shock before averting our eyes to see the voice's owner.

He lowered his menu and offered us a slight smile, "They're speaking_ Portuguese_."

"Oh! Um..." I smiled back, "Thank you?"

"Forgive me for eavesdropping." He folded his menu and rested his hands on top of it, "It was terribly rude of me, I just thought you'd like to know."

"No... I mean... yes. It's not a problem."

Rogue looked back at me and bit her lips in an effort to suppress a laugh. Okay, so sue me. I get flabbergasted when attractive men talk to me. It's a wonder I've ever even made pancakes. And yes, that time, it _was_ the euphemism.

I mean, he wasn't drop dead gorgeous or anything, but he was definitely a looker. Strong shoulders, broad chest, I'd put him at late 20's early 30's... the only thing that was a little odd for me was his white hair.

Just don't tell Storm I said that, she gets super offended when people make fun of white hair.

Rogue turned back to him, hooking her arm along the back of the booth, "Do you come here often?"

He grinned politely, "Often enough."

"You didn't order in Portuguese, did you? Because that would be horribly impressive."

He chuckled, "No, sadly I've yet to master that particular language. Although, it is good to know what impresses a lady these days."

A lady?

"Oh yes. That's common knowledge. Foreign languages of any type, very impressive."

"Yeah, like how your_ boyfriend_ speaks French. Right?" I said, taking another bite of the lack luster pancake in front of me.

Rogue only half turned her attention back to me saying, "Sure."

"I don't recall seeing you two ladies around here before. I'm sure I would remember those beautiful faces."

I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but blush. Rogue was much more composed, "We're not from here."

"I hope you don't mind my asking _where_ you're from."

Rogue's grin widened, "Bayville."

"Not originally though... Do I detect a slight accent?"

"Well, I'm from Chicago." I answered for Rogue, "She's from Mississippi."

"That's what I thought." He smiled before giving his head a shake, "Please, don't let me keep you from your meal."

Rogue shook her head, "Why don't you come join us?"

His eyebrows lifted and she gave him a nod of encouragement before scooting around the table to sit next to me. Okay, so he's got strong shoulders, broad chest, and he's tall. And he dresses nicely. He sat down in the seat previously occupied by Rogue, "I haven't even properly introduced myself. I'm Joseph."

"Rogue." She said with a smile, "This is Kitty."

I gave him a finger wave because let's face it; He was not interested in hearing about Kitty.

But, now that Rogue can touch, she's less of a snippy bitch when it comes to flirting, so I let it slide. There's nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting now and then, it makes a girl feel powerful. I can't take that away from her. Relationship "smudges on disc" or not.

Okay, that metaphor just isn't working for me.

"So, Joseph, what is it that you do?"

"I'm an... agent of sorts."

"Like a talent agent? Are you a talent agent?" I asked with sudden interest. "Or like modeling? I swear if you try to feed us that line-"

Joseph laughed, "No, I assure you, I won't _feed you_ any lines. How about you two?"

"Well," Rogue looked at me, "I guess we're students, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, soon enough." I grinned back at her and gave Joseph a nod of affirmation. Even though, we're kind of jumping the gun, since neither one of us has been accepted. I mean, Professor Xavier has his foot in the door, so there's no way we'd be turned down, but still.

"Where will you be studying?"

"Columbia." Rogue said proudly, taking a bite of her pancake.

"That's rather impressive." He said to both of us.

"_She's_ the impressive one." Rogue jerked her head towards me, "I only got roped into going while making sure _she_ applied."

"Well," He smiled, "_I_ think you're impressive."

This was when I did a low whistle in my head. For the first time in the conversation, Rogue's confident smile turned shy and her cheeks went red.

She looked down at her pancake and cleared her throat, "Even though I can't speak Portuguese?"

Joseph laughed, "Yes. In spite of that."

They smiled at one another for a moment and I began to feel seriously uncomfortable. I also began to wonder if maybe they'd forgotten that I was there.

"You have a beautiful smile." He said softly, as if it had just occurred to him. He knit his brow as he looked at her, "You remind me of my wife. She passed away... years ago..."

Both Rogue and I voiced our condolences. It's kind of like when someone pulls out a cute little puppy with a bow around his neck, you can't help but say _Awwwww..._

He shook his head and looked towards the waiter who was busy somewhere else. I looked towards Rogue, but her eyes were glued on him. Hanging on his every word. "Her smile was infectious." He explained, "You smile just like her. I never noticed that before."

Rogue's expression softened and she furrowed her brow, "You haven't known me very long."

"I haven't seen you smile very often." He added with a wry grin, which was quickly replaced with a distant look. "I must be going now. I'm very sorry, but I just remembered that I have an important meeting to get to." He stood up and offered Rogue and I a smile.

"It was nice meeting you Joseph." Rogue grinned.

"The pleasure was all mine, I assure you." He dipped his head politely at both of us, "Perhaps we'll run into one another here again some time."

"Maybe." Rogue elbowed me, "Kitty_ loves_ pancakes."

I couldn't stop the blush spreading across my face, because I do. Both types of _pancakes_. Even the disappointing_ IHOP_ pancakes made a party in my tummy.

He grinned, and offered us a polite wave before heading out of the restaurant.

"Did he even order anything?" I knit my brow upon realizing that he hadn't.

Rogue shrugged and took a bite of her pancake. "Hell if I know."

"You little flirt." I smirked.

Rogue gave me an incredulous look, "I was _just_ being polite! Besides," She smiled and took another bite. "It's not my fault you start to stammer the second someone attractive speaks to you."

I frowned and pushed my slimy strawberry around my plate, "I don't _always_ do that... Plus, he wasn't _that_ attractive.

She shrugged, "He was from where I was sitting."

"Even with the white hair? He reminded me too much of Pietro."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Does Storm remind you of Pietro too?"

"Sometimes." I smirked and Rogue elbowed me in the ribs.

"I'm telling her you said that."

"And I'm telling Remy you were shamelessly flirting in the middle of an _IHOP_."

She laughed, "I was being polite!"

Mmhmm. He compared her to his dead wife. Which wasn't as creepy as you'd think it'd be. They were totally flirting. Come on... back me up here guys.

"So," I continued, "You're saying that you'd have no problem if I told Remy about Joseph?"

She gave me a condescending look, "Of course not. There's barely even anything to tell, Kitty."

So I did. It was like I was busting at the seams with gossip, and don't look at me like that, because Rogue practically _told_ me to tell him. I mean, it's not like I sent him a text or anything. We did a bit of shopping, avoiding _Forever 21 _just in case we were recognized, had a pretzel, enjoyed a nice drive home where we blasted music and sang at the top of our lungs, not once mentioning the name _Joseph_.

It's totally not my fault that Remy happened to be in the garage working on his bike when we pulled in. This was like, the hand of God at work. This was God telling me to tell Remy, guys. Am I supposed to say no to God?

No way, Jose.

So when Remy absently asked how our trip was while he torqued something on the engine (I have no idea if that's what he was doing. I don't even know what those words actually mean.) I blurted out, "We met a hot guy at _IHOP_ and Rogue invited him to eat breakfast with us."

And then I smacked my hands over my mouth. I sometimes wonder if I have some rare form of tourette's. I'm self diagnosing it.

Remy looked up, and raised an eyebrow. Mostly because of my delivery more than the message itself.

Rogue rolled her eyes, closing the car door behind her. "Oh my God, you're like a special needs kid." She looked at Remy and shook her head.

"So you had fun?" He asked, turning back to his bike. Rogue shoved her hands into her pockets and shrugged as she walked over to hover over his right shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess."

I was shocked. Shocked and awed. This would likely be why I suddenly blurted out, "He said she reminded him of his dead wife!"

Rogue looked at me like there was something wrong with my brain, "You make it sound weird."

"It is weird, right Remy?" I goaded.

He shrugged, "I guess it depends on what he thought of his dead wife." He smirked back at Rogue, "He didn't try to put the moves on you did he? That could be considered a strange form of necrophelia."

Rogue laughed and my jaw hit the floor. Literally. Remy was being way too cool about this. Remember the whole free drinks thing? I do. So does Rogue. Because he reminds us every time we're in public and anyone orders a drink. And I mean_ anyone_. Plus, I'm pretty sure Rogue mentioned that he was already being sulky for having been laughed at after proposing. Remember that too? Yep.

So you can see how I was a little confused, right?

"Only _you_ would think of something like that." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. "And _no_, he did not put the moves on me. He was very sweet."

"Good." He wiped his hands on a cloth and looked at her as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "So he was a nice guy, this..."

"Joseph." She answered, sliding her arms away from him and moving to his side while he continued to torque the engine. Again, no idea if that's what he was doing. Also, no idea if one torques engines. Just go with it, okay? "He's some type of agent." She shrugged, "Kitty made sure he wasn't a "modeling agent" you know... the kind that offers to bring us back to his "studio" and take "artistic pictures" for his "portfolio"."

Remy smirked and looked back at me, "Paranoid _minette_?"

"He was super hot." Okay, I exaggerated a bit. He wasn't _super_ hot, he was just regular hot. I just can't get over the white hair. "You'll have to excuse me for being cautious."

When Remy simply laughed at my response, I gave up. I resigned myself to accepting the fact that Rogue was right, and that Remy didn't mind a little bit of shameless flirting now and then. You know, you can look but you can't touch.

Cause, if you touch it Imma, start some drama. You don't want no drama. No no drama. No no no no drama.

Sorry, I just Fergie'd out there.

Anyway, as I was saying, Rogue had been right. I was wrong. Their relationship _smudged disc_ or whatever the heck Rogue said it was, seemed to be nothing serious and Remy seemed to be relatively secure in their relationship in spite of the entire laugh worthy proposal.

And he certainly didn't look sulky and clingy to_ me_.


	105. Sherlock Pryde

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. But, said author does enjoy reviews. So feel free...

**Entry number one hundred and five**

I love pancakes. I love them. This is a well known fact amongst my blog readers. But I'm starting to get sick of them.

We've been to the International House of Pancakes, three times in the past week.

Three.

Which doesn't sound like it'd be too bad, but the whipless whipped cream and the slimey strawberries are starting to break my spirit. Sure, the butter pecan syrup tastes like angels dancing on my tongue, but is it really worth it?

And now that Remy is cool with Rogue hanging out with Joseph, I seriously feel like a third wheel. I mean, they hang around and talk about politics, and art... and like, the opera and crap. It's seriously boring.

No, I'm not an intellectual. I don't want to have a conversation about African Tribal masks or 18th century German art. But something in me keeps accepting Rogue's offer to tag along. It's kind of like I understand that Rogue is still... mindful of how such a friendship might be received.

She actually _wants_ me to tag along. Otherwise she sure as hell wouldn't ask.

She's respectful enough of Remy to invite a friend along, but stubborn enough to want to visit the_ IHOP_ eighteen times a week.

Again, I'm aware of the fact that Remy is cool with it, but she still obviously feels the need for a chaperone, so I go.

Not that Rogue would even need a chaperone, because she seems to manage fine with friendly flirting. Is that even a thing? Friendly flirting? Whatever, that's what she and Joseph do. It's playful, but not obscene.

I guess it's normal. I wouldn't know, since I totally suck at flirting.

And I guess that's why Remy doesn't have a problem with it. I mean, technically, he does the same thing all the time whenever he's around the girls here.

But the whole situation does get pretty confusing, especially when Rogue is regaling everyone with some funny story about her friend Joseph. Or something interesting her friend Joseph did. Or some thoughtful opinion her friend Joseph had.

Frankly, it's annoying.

Which is exactly why I'd brought my laptop to Pete's room to work on his bed while he worked on a painting elsewhere.

Because I'd heard enough about Joseph to last a lifetime. You'd think he hung the moon. _Especially_ since she talks about it as if I wasn't sitting right next to her every single time. It's like when people start telling you about a part of a movie, that you _just watched_ with them. Yeah, thanks dude. I have eyes.

So I was busy at work, enjoying the Rogue-less room, when Illyana walked in speaking Russian to her absent brother.

She froze when she saw me, and glanced around the room quickly. "Piotr is not here?"

"No," I blinked at her as she eyed the bathroom. "He's painting. I think he went outside."

"So why are you here?"

I let out a breath to stop myself from saying something snippy. "I'm in here to get away from Rogue, who won't stop talking about her new bestie."

To my surprise, Illyana smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed, "I am confused with American relationships." She knit her brow thoughtfully, before saying, "They are friends?"

"Yeah..."

"She does not crush on him?"

I closed my laptop, "You think Rogue's got a crush on him? No way! No... There's no way Remy _wouldn't_ pick up on that. And if he picked up on it, he totally wouldn't be cool with letting her go off to eat pancakes with him every other day."

Illyana pursed her lips in thought before shaking her head, "Those two confuse me."

I snorted, "Welcome to the club."

"So is this normal for them? He does not mind that she is drooling over another man? I do not understand their relationship."

"I wouldn't look to them for relationship cues, Illyana." I raised a brow, "Why are you so interested in relationships suddenly, anyways?"

Illyana suddenly clammed up and gave me a shrug, "Who am I supposed to look to then, you and my brother?" she snorted.

I opened up my lap top back up and shook my head, "I really don't care who you look at. But I don't suggest looking at Scott and Jean. We wouldn't want you to end up pregnant."

This made her laugh. At least I can make her laugh and distract her from insulting me.

Not long after that... irregular... exchange, Scott and Jean arrived home from their honeymoon.

Which meant that we all spent the remainder of the day helping them move into the little bungalow Professor had built on the mansion grounds just for them.

They are so spoiled, don't even.

Pete and I were focusing mainly on unpacking the kitchen area with their unwrapped wedding gifts.

"Another blender." Pete set the third blender box on the counter and frowned, "I hope they are able to return some of these."

"You can never have too many blenders." I said sensibly as he pulled a fourth blender out of the packed box. "Yeah, four is too many."

"Four is too many of what?" Illyana stopped in the doorway and frowned at me, "Please do not tell me you are speaking of children. If that is the case than_ one_ is too many."

She didn't say it, but I know she was thinking to herself _"For you."_

I rolled my eyes, because there was no way I could make fun of Jean to distract Illyana from being a bitch to me in this situation.

Again, I'm reminded of a rodeo clown. It's funny how my mind goes back to these things...

Anyway, Pete let out a short breath, "Illyana..."

"I know, I know." She held up her hands in surrender and stepped away from the kitchen door, "I will be good. I am only passing by."

When she was officially gone, Pete gave me an apologetic look.

At least he seems to be more aware of the fact that I'm totally being picked on.

"She does not hate you."

"Yes, she _does_." I stated. "I don't want to argue about it. Let's just talk about something else, okay?"

I pulled a crock pot out and set it on the brand new kitchen table.

"You have really been in the mood for pancakes lately, yes?" He said, and when I turned to stare at him, I think he realized that this could be taken as somewhat of an innuendo. He pressed his lips into a tight smile, "You have been to _IHOP-_"

"Three times this week. I know." I couldn't help but smile at the way his cheeks turned pink at the innuendo realization. He's seriously the cutest. "But totally not by my doing. Rogue's been dragging me along with her so she can hang out with her new pal Joseph."

"Ah, yes." He nodded, obviously having heard all about Joseph. Not from me though, because I'm totally not getting in the middle of _this_. "I did not realize_ this_ was where she had been hanging out with him..."

I read the subtext there. Judging from the look he was trying so hard not to give me, he also did not realize that _I_ had been hanging out with him too.

"Thank you! See? Yes!" I waved a hand at him, "_This_ is the reaction a boyfriend has when he learns that his woman has been out flirting with some stud!"

Pete knit his brow.

"No, not me! I haven't been flirting with any studs. I mean, other than you." I explained quickly, "But Remy has been acting super fly about the whole situation. He never said anything to you about Joseph?"

Pete shrugged and shook his head. Of course Remy didn't mention Joseph. Boys don't talk like girls do. They talk about torqueing engines and crap. I noticed the corners of his mouth tug upwards and his eyes twinkled with laughter and I gave him my best frown,

"Don't look at me like that. I'm totally not meddling."

He gave me a silent nod and pulled a wrapped up mug out of a cardboard box on the table and began to unwrap it.

"I'm _not_. I'm just observing."

He set the mug down by the sink to be washed and pulled another one out, "I know."

"I mean, it's not meddling if you're a concerned friend. Right?"

"You cannot help yourself."

"Whatever, I'm totally not meddling." I crossed my arms and watched as he grinned to himself. That's when Rogue and Remy came in, each with a heavy looking box that was dropped onto the floor by the doorway.

We both shut up and acted like we weren't just talking about them.

"You know, I gotta say, all this grunt work really gives me a hankerin' for some pancakes." She shot a smirk at Pete, "Real pancakes."

Poor Pete. At least he didn't blush this time. Rogue and Remy laughed with one another as Rogue vanished through the kitchen door to get another box. Once she was out of Remy's line of sight, and definitely out of earshot, his laughter stopped abruptly and he turned to look at me.

"I need you."

My eyebrows perked up and I glanced at Pete, "What?"

"She keeps going on about the amazing butter pecan syrup, and how she just_ has_ to keep going back for more, like I actually believe that for a second. It's got nothing to do with butter pecan syrup, it's that (effing) Joseph jerk off." His eyes grew distant, "(Eff), I just thought about the different things they could do with the butter pecan syrup..."

"But... I thought you were all like... cool with it."

"_Cool_ with it? Do I look like I'm _cool_ with it? I am definitely **not** cool with it! I'm not cool!" Every time he spat the word cool, I flinched. "No man in their right mind would be _cool _with their woman wanting to spend time with some single "hottie" who thinks her "smile is infectious" like his "dead wife's". Which, by the way, is total bull shit and clearly just a line to get into her pants. Pete, back me up on this."

Pete blinked. "I-"

"See? Pete agrees with me." He flicked a hand towards Pete and then cut his eyes back to me. "But if I say any of this to _her _I get accused of being clingy and jealous. Not, you know... realistic, and right."

"I think you might be over reacting a little. Maybe she actually is really hooked on the butter pecan syrup."

He narrowed his eyes and let out a sharp breath, "...Maybe." Although I could tell that bringing up _that_ again wasn't a good move, since it clearly just reminded him of the things that could be done with the syrup. "Just _watch_ them. Make sure he keeps his hands where you can see them at all times. Don't let them out of your sight. I don't want them going off to make some pancakes of their own in the back room."

"Okay."

"The sex kind of pancakes."

"Yeah, I got that." Mr. Subtlety...

We were all silent for a few seconds before I shook my head, "I know it's not much, but I'm sure you don't have to worry about the syrup thing. That would be way too... sticky..."

Pete gave me a look which was meant to shut me up, and Remy rubbed his hand over his face. "You speaking from experience, _minette_?"

Y'know, how the man can go from being upset, and begging me for help one second, to disgusting and teasing me the next, is beyond me.

I let out a deep calming breath, the kind that I've seen Logan do a bazillion times before, and shook my head slowly. "I'll do this for you, but you have _got_ to talk to her about it."

He gave me a nod, obviously second guessing his decision to come to _me_ with this job.

Whatever Remy, I'm a professional snoop. I mean, not a real professional, because it's not like I get paid to snoop. That would make me a detective. And I'd get to wear one of those awesome hats and have inner monologues while I looked off into the distance pensively.

Just call me Sherlock. Sherlock Pryde. Kitty Holmes. No, scratch that last one, it's far too much like Katie Holmes for my liking. I don't want to be married to a crazy dude, and if I did, I'd consider Pyro first.

Good Lord. What did I just say?


	106. Desk Shopping

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. C'mon... help us hit 1000 reviews before Kitty's finished with her blog... We can do it!

**Entry number one hundred and six**

Sure enough, after unpacking the Summers' entire household yesterday (I only SOUND bitter, I swear.) Rogue and I did, in fact, go to _IHOP_. And I wasn't able to slip by Remy without getting one last, fleeting _stern _look from him. You know the look... the "you better not eff this shit up" look.

Logan gives me that look all the time.

Anyway, I did my best to remain ever vigilant and keep a watchful eye on both Joseph and Rogue, while still participating in the conversation so I didn't look like a drooling idiot.

I watched them closely. I watched their body language closely. Not that it really matters, because as it's been established, I'm a flirting moron. So body language is like... Greek to me. And I don't speak Greek. But what I _did_ notice was the absence of flirtatious touching.

I've seen enough movies about teaching people how to flirt to know that when a girl touches a guy on the shoulder, that's flirting. And when a guy finds reasons to touch a girl... anywhere, that's usually flirting too.

But there was no touching. At all. I can understand Rogue's touch reservations, but Joseph?

And when I told Remy about this, he knit his brow and stared at me for a few minutes. "No touching. At all?" He said skeptically, as if I were lying just to appease him. Please Remy, I'm a professional, remember? I report back all the juicy details with 100% accuracy.

"Yes." I put a hand on my hip with some attitude, "Why, would you have_ preferred_ them touching?"

He set his mouth in a thin line, and I took that as a _hell no_.

"Actually, now that I've been you know, paying attention, I've noticed he's actually kind of sweet." I began, which only made Remy stare at me harder. So I elaborated, "Like, with the no touching. He's a gentleman about it. I mean, I happened to notice Rogue brush past him in a totally platonic, accidental way, and he flinched away. And he blushed. He's totally respectful of women... it's very refreshing." I blinked at him and my smile slowly faded, "Stop staring at me like that."

"He sounds gay." Remy said finally.

"What? _You_ sound gay." He lifted an eyebrow to let me know that he was being serious and I rolled my eyes, "You can't possibly know that just because he doesn't want to touch your girlfriend."

"Think about it _minette_..."

I let out a breath, "Well, gay or straight -but especially gay- I don't think you have to worry about them licking syrup off of one another's naked bodies."

He scowled at me and I simply smiled sweetly in return. That's right Remy, I know how to play dirty. Let's see you get _that_ mental image out of your head.

I left Remy in his room, while he tried ever-so-hard not to dwell on syrup licking and flounced my way down to the garage where Pete had set up his easel.

When I got there, he was painting with Illyana hovering over his shoulder, watching as Logan was busy hammering away at what one could only assume was supposed to be his manly desk.

I heard Illyana let out a very audible sigh when I stopped next to Pete's other shoulder, but chose to ignore it, and peeked at his painting of Logan struggling to build a desk.

I had to bite my lips shut to keep myself from laughing the eff out loud. Pete looked up at me with a smile, "You like it?" He looked back at the unfinished painting with a twinkle in his eye, "I call it, _Frustration: Man vs Wood._"

I sucked in a deep breath to hold in the laugh that was bubbling in my gut, and Logan knit his brow at us. "It ain't funny. I don't care what you three dweebs say, this here's a quality desk." And then he flipped the desk up so that it was standing properly on all four legs. Well, that's how it should have been standing. Except that one of the legs was about two inches longer than the other three, so it wobbled awkwardly. A growl rumbled in Logan's throat as he tested the wobble out. "Damn imperial measurements. This shit wouldn't happen if you'd just use the metric system like the rest of the goddamn world!"

This only made the laughter impossible to hold in. "Please Logan... please just let me go look for a desk for you." I laughed, "This is seriously pathetic."

"I can fix it." He knit his brow at me, daring me to challenge him. I pressed my lips into a thin line. "I _can_." And then he lopped off a section of the irregular leg with his claws. "See?"

And now it was too short.

"Have you never heard the expression measure twice, cut once? English is my second language, and even I have heard that saying." Illyana's eyebrow quirked up and Logan frowned.

"Measuring is for (vulgar word for cat)."

Pete let out a deep breath and shook his head, trying (with more success than me I might add) to hide his smile.

"Please Logan. I promise I won't get anything with Hello Kitty, I won't get anything made of fiberboard or cardboard, or any other type of board..."

He let out a growl of defeat before glaring at me. "Fine. But you gotta take the van. Rogue went out to get the newlyweds wedding pictures developed and she took my truck."

"Fine with me." I said with a nod.

"And you should take someone with you." He tried really hard not to look amused as he said, "Illyana, you're not busy. You go."

Ass!

Illyana started to protest, but Logan held up a hand and stated that his decision was final. Apparently, if he had to suffer defeat, we had to suffer one another's company. This is probably payback for teasing him.

Poo.

So, as you can imagine, that drive was pretty awkward. It was okay for the first half an hour, we just listened to music and didn't communicate at all. About a half an hour in, Illyana furrowed her brow, "This is the song you danced to with John at the wedding, yes?"

John? It actually took me a moment to realize who the eff she was talking about. "...Pyro?"

"Yes."

I blinked at the road ahead and adjusted my grip on the steering wheel. "You have a good memory."

She shrugged casually and looked back out the window. After a few beats of musical silence, she let out a breath, "Piotr does not like him much."

"I've noticed. Remy gets along with him alright though. They're an interesting trio, those three."

Illyana looked back at me and furrowed her brow, "I do not follow."

"Well, you know. They worked together. They were all Acolytes."

"I did not know that." She said quietly. "Piotr does not speak of that time to me."

"He has more trouble relating to Pyro since he was an Acolyte by choice. I mean, Remy was too, but under some kind of contract or whatever." I glanced at her through the corner of her eye, "Pete wasn't there by choice though, was he."

Illyana shook her head and looked back out the window.

Pete's never really talked to me about this either. I don't know that he's talked to anyone, except for maybe Professor Xavier. But I'd always had a sneaking suspicion that Magneto'd had something over him, forcing him to work there. And alright, maybe at the time it was just wishful thinking on my part, but now it seems that I might have been onto something after all.

"And now he is just over protective of me." She rolled her eyes at me, "I used to like it, but now he is protecting me from things I do not wish to be protected from."

I bit back the urge to ask her what exactly _that_ would be. "Yeah, I guess that's the downside to being the Snowflake. It starts losing its appeal around the same time you really start filling out a bra."

"Then I suppose it would never lose its appeal with you." She looked back out the window.

Hallmark moment, officially ended.

And for the record, I totally fill out my bra. I would never fill out Rogue's bra, or even pregnant Jean's bra, but mine? Sufficiently filled, thank you very much.

We were silent for the rest of the trip. That is until we got into town and passed by the infamous _IHOP_.

And I just couldn't help myself.

"Hmm, too bad your brother didn't come. I could really go for some pancakes right about now..."

She let out a strangled gag/snort sound and tried to look unaffected, as if she had no idea what I was talking about. Like maybe I was just talking about real pancakes...

But she knew.

I hate that everyone is now in on the whole "pancake" thing, but at least I can use it to my advantage now and then.

We parked two blocks away from _Pottery Barn _since I couldn't find a "good" space directly in front of the store. Which basically means that there is no way in hell I'm trying to parallel park the van. Illyana didn't grumble about having to walk or anything, so I'm assuming she understood my unspoken reasoning. We got out of the van and started down the sidewalk in the direction of the _Pottery Barn_, when Illyana knit her brow,

"Huh."

I looked over at her, "What's up?"

"That looks like Logan's truck." She pointed to the parked beat up old Dodge that we were approaching, and she was right.

It did look like Logan's truck.

"It makes me so sad to think that there's someone else in the world driving around in this piece of crap. You know, I think it used to be blue at some point, but the rust has totally taken over."

Illyana looked through the window of the record store we were passing by and gave my arm a smack, "It _is _Logan's truck."

I followed her gaze to Rogue inside the store. Illyana was on the ball today. "Let's go say hi." She smiled, and I'm assuming that smile was pure unbridled joy at the very thought of having someone else to get a ride home with.

So we headed into the record store, which actually literally sold records. I mean, it sold CD's too, but records. And technically, one could argue that both are an obsolete technology, but whatever.

The door jingled when we walked through, and we started towards the area we'd seen Rogue in. I caught sight of her and opened my mouth to call her name out, when Illyana slapped her hand onto my arm and pulled me aside, behind a rack of old cassette tapes.

"What are you doing?"

She flicked her eyes across the room and I followed her gaze... again, this time seeing... yes... Joseph. Illyana was REALLY on the ball today.

I blinked as I watched him cross the store with a record in his hand and stop next to her with a grin.

"What are they saying?" I hissed.

"I do not know, I cannot read lips." Illyana snipped back.

"What the hell is she thinking?" I frowned at Illyana, "She always asks me to go along with her. _Always_!" Illyana shrugged and I turned my attention back to them. "We have to get closer. I need to hear what they're talking about."

Illyana didn't argue. She crept along with me to find a better vantage point within earshot of the little scene playing out before us.

Rogue laughed. It wasn't a flirty laugh, it was a genuine laugh. The kind that she does with me. The kind that ends with a squeaky sound that she makes as she sucks in air, which we both refer to as the laugh squeegee. So, she obviously wasn't trying to be attractive...

"I can't believe you don't like _The Beatles_." She shook her head after laughing, "Everyone our age likes _The Beatles_. It's like it makes you instantly cool."

"Our age?" A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, "I _am_ older than you."

"Not by enough to be immune to _The Beatle_ abyss."

He laughed and shook his head, "I don't know, they were just never my thing."

"What about the _Ramones_?"

"Oh, over rated." He shook his head.

"_Sex Pistols_?"

"Noise."

"Geeze, do you like anything cool?" She teased as she flipped through the rack of vinyls.

"I liked the Motown era. Jazz and Soul..." He looked over her shoulder as she perused, "That was when music was really in its sweet spot. Now the world is subjected to listen to what... Miley Cyrus?"

Rogue chuckled and shook her head, "So is that what you do, Joseph? Are you a_ talent_ agent? Are you responsible for the Miley's of tomorrow?"

"Thankfully, no." He smiled down at her, handing her the record he'd been looking at, "_This_ was when music was good."

Rogue smiled warmly and took the record, flipping it over to read the back and pointed one out to him. "This is... this is mine and Remy's song."

"It's a good song." He returned her warm smile, "You both have good taste."

"What song is it?" I whispered, trying to squint for a better look at the album cover.

"I don't know, who cares?"

I could tell that at least it wasn't that Nine Inch Nails song...

She grinned and handed the record back to him, and when he took it he tipped his head to the side thoughtfully, "Tell me about him."

"Remy?" She turned back to looking through the selection, "He's..." She shrugged and shook her head, "One of a kind. He's a little rough around the edges but... _generally_ sweet." She looked up at Joseph with a twinkle in her eye, "I like bad boys, what can I say?"

Joseph held her gaze with a soft smile and Rogue continued, "He's a romantic at heart, and he cares so much, even though he'd never openly admit to it. You know, it's not very manly." She smiled, "And he's funny, he always knows what to say to make me laugh..."

Her smile quickly went stale and she went back to searching through the records.

"Is something wrong?" He furrowed his brow, picking up on her sudden change of demeanor.

She shook her head, "We haven't been... clicking lately. A few weeks ago we got drunk at a wedding and he asked me to marry him. And I _laughed._ Ever since then it's like he's been a different person. He's all clingy and insecure."

"You laughed?"

"I know... I was_ drunk_. I would have declined in a nicer way had I been sober." She said defensively, "But every time we're together now, he's pouty. Not overtly pouty, he tries to act like everything is fine. Which only makes it worse. And I _want_ to talk to him about it, but whenever I try to bring it up he gets all... twitchy. I just-" She let out a defeated sigh, "I just don't know what to do anymore. I just want things to go back to normal."

"So... is this the reason why you've become very interested in the _IHOP_ as of late?"

Her shoulders slumped and I heard her let out a deep breath, "Not entirely."

He cocked his head to the side and waited for her to elaborate.

"I enjoy spending time with you. You're interesting, and different and kind of fun."

Something in his eyes changed. They softened a little, but there was something else there too. What I would have given at that moment to have had Emma with me to read what was going on in his head. Instead, I had _Illyana_.

"Kind of fun?" He smirked slightly and Rogue smiled back. "For what it's worth, Rogue, I enjoy spending time with you too."

And then it happened. The touch that had been mysteriously absent from all prior interactions between them.

He reached up and tucked a hair behind her ear affectionately, before gently smoothing the backs of his fingers down along her jaw to her chin.

So much for being gay.

"_This_ is not normal." Illyana whispered to me.

"No. It's not." I confirmed, watching as Rogue forced down a swallow. Joseph began to lean down when she finally looked away,

"I can't." She said so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. "I'm sorry." She knit her brow, "I didn't... I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright." He said calmly, "_I_ shouldn't have." He let out a breath, "You mesmerize me, Rogue."

He rubbed his forehead with his fingertips, and it kind of looked to me that he was _irritated_ by that fact.

"Hey look, the Muppet Christmas album." She pulled it out and held it up for him to see with a strained smile, "You were talking about when music hit it's sweet spot?"

Joseph relaxed and smiled back at her, "That's awful."

I turned to Illyana and opened my mouth to say something when someone behind me cut me off, "Can I help you find anything?"

I spun around to see a guy, not much taller than me, with those geeky thick glasses that are supposed to be cool and ironic, and messy hair which probably took him an hour to create.

"No! Thanks... we're just... looking for..."

"This." Illyana held up a cassette. "Corey Hart. Love him."

"We don't sell many cassette's, they're more for collectors." He smiled politely, "Were you looking for a CD?"

Illyana snorted, "I have _iTunes_. Why would I need a CD?"

"Kitty?"

I spun back around at the sound of Rogue's voice and forced myself to act natural, "Hey!" I looked between the two of them, "What are you guys doing here. Get kicked out of the _IHOP_?" I laughed with a snort.

Rogue eyed me, obviously trying to see if I was lying.

"Oh! Joseph, this is Illyana. My boyfriend's little sister."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "I wish you would not introduce me that way. It is so demeaning."

"Demeaning," I scoffed at her, "You probably don't even know what that word _means_."

Joseph smiled politely in spite of our little exchange and got this weird look in his eye, like he was very interested in meeting Illyana. Not in a creepy way. It was likely just because of the way we were talking to one another, but I still wish I had Emma with me to get a peek inside. He graciously excused himself, explaining he had to catch up on work, and gave Rogue a friendly smile and a "See you." before leaving.

I could feel Rogue's eyes on me as I looked over the cassette tape rack until Illyana grinned, "So_ that_ was Joseph?"

"Yes." Rogue glanced back at me, "I ran into him around the block. I didn't go to _IHOP_ at all."

"Cool." I shrugged like I didn't give a crap, pretty convincingly too. "Illyana and I are just out looking for a desk for Logan. She just wanted to stop in here and see what a record was. Kids these days, right?"

"You can cut the shit now, I know you saw."

I exchanged a look with Illyana and looked blankly at Rogue, "Saw what?"

"You're not that good of an actress, Kitty."

I set my jaw and gave her a single nod, "Alright. Fine."

"Don't over react, okay?" Her eyes shifted over to Illyana as she suddenly couldn't look _me_ in the eye. "It's_ not_ a big deal."

I bit my tongue and exchanged another look with Illyana. Because it kind of looked like a big deal to me.

"I didn't_ mean_ for anything..." She trailed off and shook her head, "You know?"

That was when I realized that Rogue was just as much of a flirting moron as me. Sure, she knows _how_ to flirt, but she doesn't realize the **power** of it. With great power, comes great responsibility and all that jazz.

"So... are you still going to be visiting the _IHOP_?"

She let out a deep breath, and didn't answer, walking past us instead and heading towards the door.

"I am going to take that as a yes?" Illyana whispered to me as we followed her.

"Just... please don't tell him. I'll deal with this." She looked back at me with her pleading eyes and I gave her a nod, watching as she exited the shop and moved across the sidewalk to Logan's truck.

We were both staring at her, watching as she gathered her thoughts behind the steering wheel before sticking the key in the ignition.

"Still feel like desk shopping?" I asked.

"No way. I want to follow her and see what she does at home."

I nodded, because that was _exactly_ what I wanted to do too.

And even before Rogue had asked, I'd already decided that this would not be in my report to Remy. So much for 100% accuracy, right?


	107. A Wrench in the Meddling

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. Thank you so much for the flood of reviews! We can't believe we got so many for one measly entry! We apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up, but it's a busy time of year for us. Happy Holidays!

**Entry number one hundred and seven**

We managed to get back home before Rogue. This would be the reason why nobody likes driving with me, I've been told I'm an aggressive driver.

Which I think is just BS.

Listen, if you're going to drive, then effing _drive_. Okay? The speed limit is just a suggestion.

Anyway, we beat Rogue back home, and Illyana had nothing pithy to say about my driving, which just makes me think that maybe she doesn't understand the difference between miles per hour, and kilometers per hour.

Russia uses the metric system right?

Whatever, either way, she didn't complain. And when we got back, we both bounded out of the van, searching for any sign of Logan's truck in the garage.

"You are back early..." Pete observed as we both scanned the garage like a pair of FBI agents or something. "Is everything alright?"

"Is Rogue back yet?" I glanced at him and he simply blinked at me. Probably a little worried about our collective behaviour.

"_Well_?" Illyana asked impatiently when Pete neglected to answer.

"I..." He looked between the two of us, "I do not... I did not see her come back. What is going on? Did you get a desk?"

"A what?" I knit my brow at him.

"A desk. Is Rogue bringing it back in the truck?"

Illyana squinted at him like he was an idiot, "Bringing _what_ back?"

"The desk!"

"Why would _Rogue_ have the desk?" I shook my head, "That was our job."

"So _you_ have it?"

"No," Illyana scoffed, "We did not get one."

"We didn't even look." I shrugged.

Pete blinked at the two of us again, "Then what did you _do_?"

Illyana slapped my arm before I had a chance to explain any of the situation and drew my attention to the lane way as Logan's truck came into view.

"It is like a live soap opera, just for us." Illyana whispered with a giddy smile, and that's when Pete frowned.

"Katya-" I'm assuming he was going to scold us for meddling, even though he clearly said he doesn't care.

"Shhh! It's starting!" I waved a hand to shush him and watched Rogue climb out, shutting the door behind her.

Then she noticed us and let out a resigned sigh. As if she'd kind of been expecting us to already be there for front row seats, but hoping for the best.

She shook her head and walked past us offering Pete a polite greeting as she passed by and headed straight for the door. We followed her a fair distance behind, you know, so it wasn't blatantly obvious that we were totally following her -even though she knew we were- and she led us all the way to our room where she promptly shut the door and locked it.

Not that a lock is going to keep anyone out, I guess it's just the thought that counts.

We both stood there, silently watching the door for a bit before Illyana let out a huff, "That was it?"

I shrugged.

"That was very disappointing. I was hoping for some... explosions?"

"Fireworks."

"Yes! Fireworks!" She nodded idly. "I expected more."

I frowned, because I was too. I don't really know what I'd been hoping for, but I thought it would be a little more dramatic than that. Like maybe, she'd walk up to Remy and plant one on him, like in the movies, just so she can remind herself where the sugar is. You know. Or even like, if she walked right in and fessed up to him. Explained that she was an idiot and that she was madly in love with Remy and that she'd never see that silly Joseph boy again.

Instead we get this.

A closed door and silence.

"I expected more too." I sighed, turning around and coming face to face with Remy.

"Expected more of what?"

I blinked at him, feeling slightly panicked before I shook my head with a frown, "Nothing! Don't be so nosy!"

He raised his eyebrows and cut his eyes to Illyana, who was trying very hard to look less conspicuous than I did.

"PMS _minette_?"

I put a hand on my hip and narrowed my eyes, "You're a pig."

"Oink oink." He smirked at Illyana, "Rogue in her room?"

"What? I don't know. Why would I know, I'm not her keeper."

He paused and studied me for a moment, "What's wrong?"

I felt Illyana pinch my side and I turned to her with a scowl before I realized that she was actually trying to help me. This was her way of getting me to shut the hell up.

"Nothing is wrong." Illyana shrugged, "We just got back. We do not know where Rogue is."

The concern vanished from Remy's face and he smiled at me, "You two were out together?" He chuckled to himself, "It's not a wonder you have PMS."

"That doesn't even make sense. Do you even know what PMS means? It doesn't just mean someone is acting like a bitch." I informed him with a slightly PMSy tone.

He politely suppressed a smile and gave me a pretend sincere nod, "Of course, so you're just acting like a bitch."

Well, he got me there. He passed us by and stopped in front of the door giving the knob a try.

And to my dismay, Rogue said "Go away Kitty, I don't want to talk right now."

Remy shot me a look. A look that I received as "You're a _lying_ bitch." Since _obviously_ I knew that Rogue was there, and _obviously_ I'd followed her to our room, and _obviously_ I knew something was up, and then he said "It's me." to the closed door.

There was a slight delay before Rogue said, "Oh." and another delay before she actually opened the door for him.

She glanced at me quickly before turning her attention to Remy and pasting on a smile, "What's up?"

"Jean sent me to look for the pictures you went to get developed." He leaned against the doorjamb with a smile. "Actually, I offered to go. This pregnancy thing better not last long, she's starting to go nuts."

Rogue snorted, "This pregnancy thing? You're so sensitive."

"What!" He said defensively with a grin, "It's not like it's _my_ baby."

"I left them in Logan's truck." She smiled. "Tell her to hold her damn horses."

He gave her one of **those** smiles... one of those _lets go run errands_ smiles, and moved past her into the room.

"Ugh." Illyana voiced my exact thought when the door shut behind him.

"Tell me about it."

"I am _very _disappointed." She turned to look at me, as if she suddenly realized she hadn't insulted me in a while and frowned. "At least I did not have to spend all afternoon desk shopping with you." And then she walked away.

What a little ray of sunshine she is.

I made my way back down to the garage where Pete was still cleaning up, taking great care to rinse each paintbrush thoroughly over the sink until the water ran perfectly clear. I stopped next to him and leaned against the counter with my arms crossed, deep in thought.

As deep in thought as I can get at least. Come on.

"Would you like to explain?" He asked while he gently washed his paintbrush.

Yes. I would very much like to explain. But I wonder if maybe I should just keep my mouth shut about the whole thing. I mean, if the situation was reversed, I wouldn't want Rogue blabbing to Remy about my... wandering eye.

"Hey!" Logan interrupted my thoughts with a slightly angry sounding bark. "Where the hell's my desk?"

"Uhh..." I hadn't thought this through.

"You weren't even gone long enough to look!"

"They didn't have any!" I shrugged.

"Who didn't." He narrowed his eyes.

"Everyone. They all had _Hello Kitty_ on them."

With his eyes narrowed at me he growled, "That's just great."

"Oh my gosh, you can seriously wait an extra day for a sex desk."

Pete's head snapped around and he stared at me wide eyed.

"What! That's what he wants to use it for!" I shrugged defensively, "Right?"

"_No_." Logan said firmly, "I told you I wanted something more_ sturdy_. And now that you've come home empty handed, Chuck says a new desk ain't in the budget." He looked like he was pouting. Like, the Logan equivalent of pouting. "But if you would have gotten one _before_ I knew that, I could have gotten away with it."

"Did his new chair eat up the budget?" I said, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"That wasn't in the budget either. He got Ray to supe up his old one. Which reminds me, if you notice him bumping into shit, don't mention it to him. Ray ain't exactly a top notch mechanic."

I nodded, wondering to myself why Professor Xavier felt the need for a new chair in the first place. Boys and their toys I suppose. Logan's got his desk, Professor's got his chair. "You could always take another crack at making one." I gestured towards the pile of splintered wood that I'm assuming had been his self made desk before frustration had taken over.

He narrowed his eyes at me and said, "Ha." And then he clomped out of the garage.

Pete began drying his brushes off and turned to me with a frown, "You did not come home early because of Illyana... did you?"

"No, that's not why." I shook my head, hoping to steer the conversation away from why exactly we came home early. "Actually, we kind of got along, a little bit. She even kind of opened up to me a bit."

"Oh?" Pete's eyebrows perked up with interest.

"Yeah. She complained that you're too overprotective."

"I am not overprotective."

"No, you kind of are." I gave him a smile, "It's sweet, but to a sixteen year old girl it's suffocating."

"She is my responsibility-"

"I'm not _saying _I don't agree with your reasoning Pete, just... maybe loosen up the leash a little bit. Give her a little bit more freedom. She needs some independence."

"She does not need independence. She needs the opposite of independence. I do not want her going off, making poor decisions-"

"So you don't even give her a chance? You obviously don't have much faith in her."

He let out a breath and frowned at me, "Since when have you been on her side, anyways?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Maybe it'll help me get into her good books, you know? Besides, I have a point. If you smother her, she'll rebel. Give her a little bit of freedom to get that crap out of her system, within some boundaries."

He worked the muscles in his jaw and reluctantly nodded. "Perhaps you are right."

I gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm always right."

Duh.

"So why were you watching Rogue? You left early to watch her come home, yes?"

Dammit. He's too observant for his own good.

"Oh, you know how I am..." I let out an airy laugh, "Flighty and... whatever."

"She was not with Joseph, was she?" He turned to me, looking slightly concerned. I see that he doesn't_ want_ me meddling, but he has no problems reaping the benefits of it.

"I forgot to put on my bra." It was the first thing I thought of to distract him. I'm not proud of it.

He furrowed his brow a bit before giving his head a shake, "You are wearing a bra. I can see the strap. It is pink."

I looked down at my shoulder to see the pink bra strap he was talking about. Go figure. When I looked back at him I lidded my eyes, "You like that baby?"

He blinked at me and then let out a breath, "You do not want to talk about what happened. That is fine."

"What? Why would you say that. Maybe I'm just being sexy." I frowned.

He suppressed a smile and nodded, "Maybe."

"Don't even. I can totally be sexy." I pulled the sleeve off my shoulder to show him my bra strap and then rawr'd.

His eyes twinkled with laughter and he continued nodding, "Sure."

I looped a finger under my bra strap and pulled it away from my body slightly, "Wanna see the rest of this bad boy?" I snapped the strap and winced at the sudden bite of pain it caused.

"Katya..." he couldn't hold back a chuckle, and this just threw me into high gear. I grabbed a wrench off the shelf next to the sink and grinned,

"What a big... tool." I sex kitten purred, "It's so big and hard and... cold."

Shut up.

"I can screw things... with it."

"Well, you would not be screwing much, since that is a wrench." Pete shook his head as he rinsed off another brush.

"Okay, so I would... wrench things?" I grimaced and set the wrench back on the shelf.

"Stop." He laughed.

"I remembered my bra, but maybe I forgot some other..." I stood up on my tip toes and whispered "undergarments." in his ear.

He looked at me skeptically and I wagged my eyebrows.

Then he leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Katya..." In this low sexy voice that made my insides melt. He put his hand on my hip and his lips brushed against my ear, "You are trying too hard."

Jeepers.

I managed to mumble something in response while he nibbled my ear. I may not be good at it, but I was good enough to keep him from investigating my meddling any further.

Plus, his lips were a little too busy for inquiring.

Bazinga.


	108. The Koala Comparison

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. Sorry for the delay again people... things should be back to our regular scheduled program now. Please continue to review, as they make our hearts happy.

**Entry number one hundred and eight**

Illyana's really not helping her cause at all. I did my best by convincing Pete to chillax a bit with the protective brother routine, and it's not even like she _knows_ that, and she still pushes the boundaries.

We were all in the kitchen, enjoying our balanced breakfasts and passing around Jean and Scott's finished wedding album. I'll admit, Pyro did a pretty nice job. Anyway, that's when she strode in with her long legs all but bare, except for the tiny leather skirt that looked JUST long enough to hide her virtue. I mean, on me, the skirt probably would have come down mid-thigh, but when you have legs that come up to your friggin' chin, you're kind of out of luck.

Her tight pink shirt didn't help either, and left nothing to the imagination.

Pete's grip on his fork tightened and he clenched his jaw the moment he saw her.

"Good morning!" She smiled at the room and I swear I actually _heard_ jaws hit the floor. I know for sure I heard the sound of Bobby's spoon dropping out of his hand and clanking against his bowl.

Pete looked at me and I cast my eyes down to the runny eggs on my plate.

"Good morning." He said calmly. "Where are the rest of your clothes?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically, "Wow Illyana, you look very pretty today!" She imitated Pete's voice as she poured herself some cereal. "Oh thank you Piotr! Rogue let me borrow her skirt, since I still do not have many clothes. Since I left them all in Russia. Since you made me come back here with you."

Pete's eyes cut to Rogue and she gave him an innocent smile.

I'm not sure how Illyana fit into Rogue's skirt (which she would most certainly wear with tights underneath.) since that girl's got hips and Illyana is this willowy wisp of a thing. But I didn't ask.

"Kitty will take you shopping."

"What?" My head snapped up from my plate and I frowned at him, "No she won't."

"I do not want _Kitty_ to take me shopping."

"I think she looks fine. You're over reacting." I perked my eyebrows with a slight smile to silently remind him about giving her a bit of freedom.

Pete let out a slow breath and gave me a single nod. "Fine." He fought back the urge to make her go change and shifted his attention back to his plate, "These eggs are runny."

"Make them yourself next time." Jean snapped. "I'm not everyone's servant."

We all looked up at Jean. Remy was right, this pregnancy thing seriously brings out the worst in her.

In Illyana's defense (words I won't say often, so don't get used to it) she appears to be totally oblivious to her sex appeal. She just think she looks super cute with her pink shirt and little skirt and her golden locks all braided down her back. She didn't notice the way the boys were all craning their necks to get a better look while she got her cereal ready. She didn't notice Bobby staring when she bent down to take a look at the wedding pictures over Rogue's shoulder, or Pyro nearly falling off his chair to get a better look at her derriere. She's completely naive. I mean, like... even more so than me.

Of course, none of this made it any easier for Pete.

After breakfast I ran a simulation in the Danger Room, which I don't suggest doing, because trying to take on simulated bad guys on a full stomach is never a good idea. And ever since the whole... Emma paid Bobby to steal Jubilees bra to lure me into the boys locker room, thing, I haven't set foot in the locker rooms. So I lugged my tired, sweaty self up to my room to take a nice long, hot, steamy shower. And when I was done, I wrapped a big fluffy towel around myself and stepped out into my room.

"What the hell is going on?"

I gasped when I saw him standing there, "Mother eff! Remy!"

"And don't tell me nothing, because she's been acting _extra_ weird since yesterday." He knit his brow and waited for me to answer. And don't think I didn't notice him take a nice long look at me in my towel. I noticed Remy. Not appropriate.

I clutched the top of my towel to make sure it would stay put and frowned back at him, "I don't know what you're talking about! Get out of my room!"

"You're lying." He narrowed his eyes, "What happened?"

"Nothing! I'm naked! Go away!"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

I stared at him as he sat down on the edge of Rogue's bed.

"You're being a girl."

He crossed his arms defiantly and raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing happened, okay? I don't know what to tell you." I frowned and moved over to my dresser to pull out some clothes. "Why don't you talk to your woman for once, instead of rushing off to _run errands_?" He didn't look convinced, so I put a hand on my hip and gave him my most serious look, "You need to talk to her."

His eyes wandered down to the hand on my hip and a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. My eyes dropped to see what he was smirking about and my face went instantly red when I realized I'd pulled out a pair of frilly green underwear from the drawer before putting my hand on my hip.

I looked back at him and scowled, "They're underwear, grow up." I snipped, in spite of my deep red cheeks.

This only made him smile.

I stomped back to the bathroom, and it wasn't until I got there that I realized I'd _only_ grabbed underwear. When I reluctantly phased my head back out through the bathroom door, Remy was grinning from ear to ear, and I'm assuming he realized this too.

"I am so telling Pete about this." I muttered as I clomped back out into the room with my frilly green undies still in hand to collect the rest of my clothes to take back to the bathroom.

When I was dressed and walked back into my room, Remy was gone. Thankfully. He knows that Pete is a patient man, but everyone has their breaking point.

Speaking of which, I was rapidly approaching mine. I had to talk to someone about this whole Joseph thing. The first option would be the person who witnessed it with me.

Not gunna happen.

The second would be my better half. But since he's Remy's bestie (he hates it when I say that) that's out of the question too.

So... my only viable option is Emma. Mostly because I know she'd never _judge_ Rogue for getting carried away. Her moral fiber doesn't have as high of a thread count as most people's. I stepped out into the hallway to go look for her and let out a groan when I saw Remy leaning next to the door.

"Seriously Remy, I have nothing to report." I shook my head when he fell in step next to me, "Talk to your girlfriend."

"Every time I try to talk she gives me the sex look." He frowned, "She's avoiding it."

"You're complaining about _doing it_?"

"I'm not complaining, I just want to make sure she's not picturing someone else in her mind..." He looked down at me, "Platonic friendships are next to impossible. This Joseph dick is up to something."

"I thought he was gay." I tried to steer the subject away from my actually responding to him.

He shook his head thoughtfully, "You said he wasn't."

"What do you mean platonic friendships are impossible. What about us? We're friends, and I have no desire to jump your bones."

"None?" He gave me a half smile and I rolled my eyes.

"What about you and Emma. You two flirt all the time. _All_ the time. And it's harmless, nothing has ever come of it."

He frowned again turning his attention to the ground in front of him as we walked with a mumbled response.

"Right?" I looked up at him and he shrugged, with another mumbled response. "Oh my God, Remy... _right_?"

He let out a breath, "It wasn't while Rogue and I were together. It's not like I _cheated_ or anything."

Did you just hear that? That was the sound of my mind being blown.

"You've _slept_ with Emma?"

"You wanna yell that a little louder? I don't think the Hank heard you in the basement." Remy frowned and glanced around to make sure Rogue wasn't around.

I shook my head and threw my hands up in the air, "You guys are so screwed up, I don't want to hear anymore. And I'm giving you my snoop resignation. I quit."

"You can't quit, _minette_." He knit his brow, "I need you."

"You need to go find your girlfriend and have a long talk, is what you need." I gestured to his... nether regions. "Grow a pair and do it already."

He grumbled something and trudged off like a pouty teenager. I don't think he'll be talking to her any time soon.

And I suddenly didn't think it was such a good idea to talk to Emma after all. I had no other options at this point guys. I needed to talk to someone about the situation, but I didn't want to rat Rogue out to anyone.

So I went to find Illyana. Even though I'm sure half the conversation would be me ignoring underhanded insults. I headed to the library, figuring she'd be there since she'd started reading Twilight in an attempt to get a better handle on the English language, and it was generally the only quiet place in the mansion. Rogue had many things to say about this, but Amara insisted that Illyana would love it. I walked into the library and glanced around, assuming that she would be on one of the couches by the window. The couches were empty, but I heard a quiet voice coming from the back corner, and it kind of sounded like Illyana, so I followed the voice, assuming she'd found the arm chair in the back.

When I came to the last aisle of books and rounded the corner, I stopped dead and sucked in a sharp breath.

I should have known. I should have put the pieces together sooner, but I was so caught up with this whole Joseph thing that I never really stopped to consider what Illyana had actually been saying.

And now, there she was, blushing deep red with a little smile on her face and _John's_ arm draped across the back of the couch, leaning in nice and close to whisper _sweet nothings_ into her ear.

I cleared my throat to make my presence known and Pyro jerked away like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

The smile, and blood, drained from Illyana's face and she blinked at me, "Kitty..."

"Well this is certainly interesting." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at Pyro. I'm thinking he knew what I was thinking, because he paled too.

"We did not want anyone to know... Piotr will just over react."

"No, I don't think there's a way he could _over_ react to his sister being felt up by this jackass."

"Hey!" Pyro's back stiffened, "I wasn't feeling anyone up."

"He is being very respectful." Illyana said with a nod, "I promise."

I raised an eyebrow at Pyro, because I just know that the word respectful isn't in his verbal dictionary.

"Please Kitty." Illyana begged me, "Please do not tell him."

I sucked in a breath and pursed my lips. There was an alarm going off in my head, which I ignored for the time being. "I don't know..." That's when I realized that I was the idiot that had suggested Pete give Illyana more freedom in the first place.

I was the moron responsible for... _this_.

And if I told Pete, he would see how completely stupid and clearly inept I am._ And_, Illyana would hate me forever, which would defeat the whole purpose of suggesting she be given some more freedom in the first place.

I let out a deep breath and shook my head, "Illyana, can I talk to you for a minute?" I didn't wait for her to answer, instead I turned around and led the way back a few aisles so we were appropriately out of earshot of the psychopath.

"What are you_ thinking_?" I hissed at her, "When did this start?"

She looked at her feet shyly, "It has only been a few days." She looked back up at me with a sudden determination in her eye, "And I am _thinking_ that he is sweet, and nice, and eccentric and misunderstood. And nobody around here give him the time of day. Especially not Piotr-"

I held up a hand to stop her from talking, "No, Illyana, he's not eccentric. He's crazy. He's literally, certifiably insane." I shook my head, "He's not cute and quirky, he's a nut case. I've seen him set a building on fire! Like, an actual working building, with people in it and everything. And do you know what he did while it burned and people ran for their lives? He giggled. He giggled and bounced. Like a little girl waiting in line to meet Justin Bieber. He's not misunderstood, he's off his effing rocker."

Illyana frowned, "You do not know him like I do."

I let out a long irritated sigh. "Trust me Illyana, he's like a cute little Koala; They're adorably stupid and cuddly but you'd never actually run up to one and give it a hug. Because they've got claws. And chlamydia."

Illyana's frown deepened.

"It's true, I saw it on the Discovery Channel."

Also, it really wouldn't shock me to learn that Pyro had chlamydia... so it was a nice metaphor all around.

"He is trying to change! Professor Xavier has enough faith in him... should we not all?"

It took me a minute to understand what "should we not all" meant, but when I got it I let out another sigh. Because dammit, she was right.

"What am I thinking, this is perfect for you. You can go off and gloat to Piotr about how perfect you are and how much of a screw up I am..." She frowned and crossed her arms, "As if he does not already think that."

"Oh _please_." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, before giving her my serious look. "I won't tell him. But I'm not going to lie for you. And I'm not going to help you cover this up. If he finds out, you're on your own. Do you understand?"

She nodded with a smile before hurrying back off to _John._

That whole _loosen up the leash_ thing totally backfired on me, didn't it?


	109. Playing With Fire

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. We're so close to 1000 reviews we can taste it, people! _Taste_! Actually, I'm not entirely sure what 1000 reviews would taste like. Probably the same as victory though. So please review, and I'll be sure to let you know what it tastes like when I get there.

This got really weird.

**Entry number one hundred and nine**

Staying true to my word, I have not told Pete about Illyana and Pyro. Illyro? I have to stop mashing people's name's together. It's a sickness, it really is.

Anyways, it's been a few days, Pete is none the wiser, and I pretty much just act like nothing ever happened. Which I totally wish were true. But since I'm now_ totally_ avoiding Illyana, I literally have no one to talk to. So that sucks.

I was passing by the rec room when I heard my name and backtracked to see what kind of trouble I was in. When I realized it was just Bobby, I relaxed.

"I need another player." He held out an Xbox controller in my direction. "Jamie and Ray baled on me last minute."

I raised an eyebrow, "And I was your next choice?"

"Remy won't play with me. He says I cheat. And Pete doesn't like video games..." He trailed off and I sighed.

"Alright." I gave him a nod and sat myself down on the couch next to him. "What are we playing?"

"_Halo_-" He jerked the controller away from me before I could take it from him and narrowed his eyes, "You're not going to start singing that stupid Beyonce song this time, are you?"

"Is _that_ why you stopped asking me to play?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "I can't make you any promises, man. It's a risk you're just going to have to take."

He seemingly weighed his options; play alone, or listen to Kitty sing _Halo_ while she kicked my butt at _Halo_.

Eventually I won out, and he handed over the controller with a sigh. "I'm a glutton for punishment I guess."

I started singing within five minutes. I'm sorry, but you can't expect me to resist it. I even tried reworking the lyrics so that they worked. Like, "_I'm too busy playing Haloooo, so please just go awaaaay..._" I swear, I am this generations Weird Al.

Bobby just doesn't appreciate my genius.

"Hey Bobby."

He grunted.

"We're friends... right?"

He grunted and gave me a glance.

"Like, platonic friends. Right?"

He looked over at me and furrowed his brow, "Are you hitting on me right now? Are you trying to distract me?"

I hit pause and rolled my eyes, "Does it sound like I'm hitting on you, half wit?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Well I'm not. It's just that... Remy said that platonic relationships are impossible. And I told him that was stupid."

Bobby thought for a moment, "It's not _entirely_ stupid."

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously.

"Well... I guess it's all on a case-to-case basis. Like, if you've known someone your whole life, you're not as apt to see them in a sexual way. Or if you view someone as family, it's kind of gross."

"I suppose..." I chewed my lip, "So it's like, sexual tension right? If there's no sexual tension, then it's possible."

"Exactly." He shrugged, "I view you like my cousin. I mean, you're hot..." He gave me a once over, "But you're family. And that's illegal... and gross. No offense."

"None taken."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I can't say the same about Jubes, Amara and Tabby though."

I knit my brow at him questioningly.

"Sure, they swoon over me all the time. You could cut the sexual tension with a butter knife."

I pressed my lips into a smile and gave him a nod, "Sure."

"But that's not an issue with us."

"There's no sexual tension."

"Exactly." He un-paused and began playing again.

"Okay... so... just as a totally hypothetical question here... what if someone who was in a relationship, began a so-called-platonic friendship with someone."

"Mmhmm."

"But there was some _definite_ attraction there. And... when this person realized that it was kind of, not as platonic as she'd first thought... she decides to still continue seeing this guy... as friends..."

He re-paused and looked back at me, "Are you cheating on Pete?"

"What?"

"Usually when people are using hypothetical situations, they're referring to themselves."

"Well, _I'm_ not."

He scrutinized me silently for a moment before shrugging, "Alright."

"What I was _going_ to ask, was whether or not it would be considered cheating." I frowned, "But since you already kind of answered my question-"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Rogue smiled as she rounded the corner. I was suddenly _very_ into _Halo_.

"Nothing." I turned my attention back to the TV and un-paused the game.

"Come on man," Bobby complained when he realized that I'd re-started the game while he was paying attention to Rogue, "_That's_ cheating."

Rogue sat down in the arm chair next to the couch and rested her elbows on her knees, "Is Kitty cheating?"

"Well, she insists she's not cheating on Pete and that this situation is purely hypothetical-"

I was shooting at his avatar at this point, which caused him to stop talking and grumble about never asking me to play again.

But the damage had been done. Rogue had obviously caught on, and was giving me the stink eye, so I high-pitch awkward laughed.

"Bobby's so weird, right?"

She glared. "_What_ situation?"

Bobby glanced at her like she was an idiot, "I don't know. She's talking about platonic friends and stuff."

I high-pitch laughed again, "Bobby, stop being so weird."

Rogue let out a breath and turned her pouty glare to the TV.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" I tried to change the subject, "Aren't you supposed to be helping Illyana in the danger room?"

She chewed her lip and shrugged. "She said Pyro had some tips for her and asked if he could take over for the session."

My head shot up and I blinked at her. "Pyro?"

"Yeah." She shrugged.

"And you didn't think that was a bad idea? He's not exactly well versed in the Danger Room."

"It's not like he's going to_ hurt_ her. He's too warm for her form." Rogue snorted, "And since when do you give a shit about Illyana's safety?"

Since I told Pete to lay off the over protective brother routine which would make _me_ responsible for any illegitimate Illyro children.

Of course, I didn't say this. I jumped to my feet and tossed the controller at Rogue before racing down to the Danger Room.

When I got there... Oh Lordy. Let's just say, this is not what the Danger Room was intended for. When you pin an opponent up against a simulated car in a simulated darkened alley, it's generally not alright to start sucking on their neck.

Unless of course, you are a vampire.

Just saying.

And If Pyro had been acting like a gentleman before, that act had long gone out the window. Because now, he had her legs wrapped around his waist, and her knees were knocking into the stupid flame thrower back pack of his.

That's when I realized the _real_ danger of the entire situation. God only knows what Pyro would do with that thing if he got... over stimulated...

I slapped the end simulation button and hurried down to the arena. When I shoved the door open, I was happy to see that at the very least, Illyana was no longer leg hugging him. But he still had her pinned up against the wall -which used to be a simulated car- and he was staring back at me from over his shoulder. Like a deer caught in the headlights.

Illyana was hiding behind him to the best of her ability.

Once it registered in his brain that it was _me_ he was staring at as I marched towards them, he shot out a breath.

"Cripes." He shook his head, "You scared the hell outta me."

Illyana peered past him and sighed, "I thought you were Piotr."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I crossed my arms as I came to a stop, "So here's the thing. You're both newbies. Logan says you've got to train with someone who's experienced in here."

"Oh, I'm experienced..." Pyro gave me a disgusting wink and I lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I noticed." I looked back at Illyana, "You're serious about this guy?" I rolled my eyes and didn't wait for a response, "Anyways, I'm going to have to cut your session short today. Logan's rules."

Illyana frowned at me, "If this is_ Logan's_ rule, then why is he not here telling me instead of you."

"Did you _want_ me to go get him? Because I totally can. Except, then he might be curious to know why exactly you were so gung-ho about having this session with Pyro in the first place. And he'd also probably want to know why Pyro's trying to dry hump you." I felt my lip curl in disgust as the words came out of my mouth.

"You are making things _difficult._" Illyana hissed, her cheeks were burning bright red and she pushed past Pyro to stand directly in front of me with her fists clenched at her sides.

"Oh, I'm_ so sorry_." I said with over enthusiasm, "Am I making your new relationship difficult? _I_ wouldn't know what that's like. It must be really annoying, right?"

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "You are enjoying this."

"A little bit." I said with a shrug, "But mostly I'm just trying to be the voice of reason in this whole situation. And you know things are pretty bad when **I **am the voice of reason. Come on."

Everyone knows that's Pete's job.

"I do not need a voice of reason. And I do not need you pretending to care." She stuck her nose up at me and took Pyro's hand, "Let's go John."

They past by me and started for the door that I'd left open.

"Can we get a shower first...?"

She giggled and swatted him playfully. I don't think she realized he wasn't joking.

I'm only making things worse... I've got to tell Pete. I've got to some how make it so that he just finds out. And then I'll be totally free of guilt and completely not at fault.

Except for the leash loosening speech...

Crap.


	110. The Zoolander Chair

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

Also, I clearly don't own Zoolander. But, 120% of the profits for each review I receive will go directly to _the_ _centre for children who can't read good, and who want to learn to do other stuff good too._

So think of the children, and leave a review.

**Entry number one hundred and ten.**

I had finally decided to do it. To just bite the bullet and tell Pete about Illyana and Pyro. My pride is less important than Illyana's virtue. I guess.

Anyways, I had decided that fist thing in the morning, I would find Pete and tell him. Morning was best, because Pete's always in a good mood in the morning. He's what is known as a "Morning person". I don't understand it, sleep is far too important to me, but to each his own.

I had just finished getting ready and was psyching myself up to break the news to Pete when my cell phone started singing_ Dancing Queen_ at me. I picked it up off my dresser and answered it without looking at the display.

"Hello?"

"Oh Kitty, honey I hope I'm not waking you up."

It was my mother. "Hey mom. No, you're not waking me up, it's 9:30 here." I rolled my eyes, remembering that she and Keith were still in Italy. "What's up? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine sweet heart." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Actually, everything's better than fine."

"Alright?"

"Keith and I are getting married!"

I sucked in a breath and swallowed hard, "That's great mom!" I forced myself to say. "That's... Great!"

She started talking about wedding details and how she and Keith were just considering a visit to City Hall to get it done, since this will be a second wedding for both of them, and I just continued making approving sounds and voicing congratulations. When she finally hung up, I found myself sitting on the ground next to my bed.

Im not so sure why I'm so upset about this. I'm not overly fond of Keith, but there's no way this is what bothers me. He makes mom happy, and that's all that matters. But for whatever reason, I was frozen on the ground until Rogue and Remy came in.

"Kitty?" Rogue blinked at me when I looked up. "What's the matter?"

I forced a smile and shook my head with a shrug, "Nothing. Just... sitting..."

She furrowed her brow at me and crossed her arms.

"Mom and Keith are getting married." I mumbled, letting my shoulders sag.

"So?" Remy shrugged.

"So, it sucks. He gave me gum! He's... He's stupid!" I pouted.

"You mean he's not your dad." Rogue sat down next to me on the ground. "Right?"

I frowned.

"Your mom seemed really happy with him." Remy said as he lay down on Rogue's bed.

"I know." I looked away. "It's just like... everyone's moving on. Starting their new families, and I just kind of get... lost in the shuffle."

In a rare act of physical comfort, Rogue put her arm around my shoulders, "You won't get lost in the shuffle. And they're not starting_ new_ families, their just expanding. Branching out. Right Remy?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "All that's important now _minette_ is that he makes your mom happy." He glanced at me, "It's only natural to want to marry someone who makes you happy."

"Yeah." Rogue squeezed me gently, "And sometimes people just don't _want_ to get married. And other people shouldn't be so sensitive about it."

"Well maybe other people wouldn't be so sensitive about it if people didn't laugh when other people asked."

"I _knew_ you hadn't let it go!" Rogue frowned and jabbed a finger towards him, "I was drunk, Remy. And so were you. It was stupid and it didn't mean anything, so just get over it already!"

"Your first reaction was laughter! That's how you turn me down!"

"I never turned you down!" Rogue snapped and let out a breath, "This isn't about us. This is about Kitty and her mother."

I cut my eyes to her because she knew very well that I would be far more interested in seeing their conversation. You want to comfort me, you put on a show. It works 97% of the time.

When nobody said anything for a few minutes, Rogue finally shook her head and gave a resigned sigh, "How closely did you watch that video?"

I was assuming she wasn't talking to me, since I'd caught the live performance.

Remy blinked at her and shrugged, "Close enough, I think."

"I never said _no_." She looked away and knit her brow, "After your whole_ marrying the cow_ gibberish... I didn't say anything. And you weren't upset that I'd laughed... once we started making out..."

"... So...that was a yes?" He asked with a wary frown.

"No! It was nothing! It was," She let out another deep calming breath, "It freaked me out Remy. I should have said _no_. Right then. Right after you said you wanted to marry the cow. I don't_ want_ to... I _never_ wanted to get married. It should have been the first thing out of my mouth!"

"And that's what's been bothering you?" He raised an eyebrow, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of her bed to face us. "That you actually, maybe kind of want to?"

"I never said I wanted to. I said I don't entirely... not want to."

"Aw, chère." Remy's eyes softened and he reached down to pull her up next to him on her bed. "I'm the one who's supposed to be afraid of commitment, remember?"

"You shouldn't have asked Remy. Everything was... fine." She looked down at her hands and he turned her chin to look her in the eye. "You should never have asked."

"Rogue," He cooed with a smirk, tucking a hair behind her ear. "If it'll make you feel better," He took her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I promise you chère, I will never ask you to marry me again."

The corner of her mouth tugged upwards and she looked at him through her lashes, "You promise?"

"Cross my heart." Remy used his finger to cross his heart and then tucked it under her chin to smooth it along her jawline. "I'm crazy about you Rogue. You know that."

"Well, I know you're crazy." She laughed.

"I love you." He said, his hand came to a stop at the back of her neck and he rested his forehead against hers. "I would do anything for you, chère."

A wicked little smirk pulled at the corners of her lips and she lidded her eyes, "Anything?"

I cleared my throat, "I'm totally still here."

Remy cut his eyes to me, "Plenty of room _minette_..."

I grimaced and stood up, "Ugh, that's disgusting."

Rogue let out this little giggle that I only ever hear her make when she's with Remy.

And Joseph.

Then they started making out, and I didn't stick around to watch_ that_ show. Chances are, it would be beyond PG 13. I locked the door and phased through, taking the liberty of hanging a sock on the knob while I tried not to think about the Joseph situation.

At least it seems they got _one_ of their problems out of the way, they can enjoy that before the spit hits the fan.

I walked through the girls wing, all the way down to the boys section where I was pretty sure I'd find Pete arting it up in his room. I knocked and opened the door and saw him lounging on his bed with his sketchpad on his lap. He looked up when I poked my head inside and gave me a smile,

"Good morning Katya."

"Hey, big guy." I gave him a smile that never reached my eyes and stepped inside the room, sitting next to him on his bed and curling my legs up underneath me, "Whatcha drawing?"

He tilted the sketchpad to give me a look and kissed my temple, "You."

I felt my cheeks burn and my smile grew, "You did that from _memory_? Pete... that's incredible. You must just like, stare at me all the time."

"You caught me." He flipped the book shut and set it on his nightstand. He eyed me for a moment before knitting his brow, "Are you alright?"

I let out a deep breath, deciding to start with some sympathy points and work my way up. "My mom just called. She and Keith are getting _married_." I said the m word with a sneer.

"You are not happy for your mother?"

"I _want_ to be." I frowned and picked at the piled fabric on his comforter. "It'll just take some time to get used to. That's all. I guess."

He put his arm around me and tucked me up against his side, "I understand."

"There's something else, too." I started, drawing lazy circles on his chest and he set his lips in a thin line. "Something I have to tell you."

"Okay."

"Please... promise me you won't freak out."

He was silent for a moment before drawing in a deep breath, "Alright."

Of course, because this is _me_ we're talking about, this was the exact moment that Professor Xavier sent out a mental cattle call, asking for all of us to assemble in the War Room. Posthaste.

I contemplated just blurting it out and risking having him be in a horrible mood and angry at me for the rest of the day, until I had a chance to explain my intentions. Instead, I chickened out and rolled off the bed.

"Duty calls."

He sat still for a moment, looking like he wanted to say something, before reluctantly following my lead and getting up off the bed.

He stopped me before I turned to head out through the door. "If it is important, Katya, _duty_ can wait." And then he stared at me.

It seriously made me uncomfortable. Like he was trying to read my mind. Like the mind reader guy from _Heroes_, the way he'd tilt his head to the side, and glare at you with one eye.

Okay, so it wasn't_ that_ dramatic, but that's what it felt like to me.

I blinked at him and shook my head, "It's okay. It can wait." Honestly, I'm not too broken up about the interruption.

"You are not..." He hesitated and pressed his lips together, "You are well?"

I knit my brow and stared at him. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I-" My face instantly went red the millisecond I realized what he was hinting at. "Oh my gosh, Pete. No! I'm not... I'm fine! It's not _that,_ geeze!"

He thought I was trying to tell him I was pregnant. Damn Scott's got everyone on edge.

"You made it sound so serious!" He breathed.

"And _that's_ the first thing you think of?" My cheeks were literally burning.

"I am not sure what else I would _freak out_ about, as you say."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand to pull him out into the hall, "Honestly Peter. You're supposed to be the rational one."

"I cannot help it if you are over dramatic."

At least he's prepared to hear the worst. Maybe he won't be so upset when I tell him it's just that Pyro has been fondling his little sister.

...Actually, I'm not really sure which would be the worse news to hear. He'd probably rather learn that he'd knocked me up.

Anyway, Rogue and Remy were the last to join us all in the War Room, and I have no delusions as to why they were late. Logan didn't either, because they got a nice long Wolverine growl before he tore his glare away from them and addressed the rest of the room.

"Alright!" He hollered out over the voices, "Everyone shut your yaps!" And then he gave Professor Xavier the 'go ahead' nod.

The Professor inclined his head in return before turning his head to look the group of us over. He let out a breath and his brow pinched together, which instantly let me know that this was not a good news meeting.

"It is my unfortunate duty today to give you all some bad news." He began, tenting his fingers, the way he does when he's thinking, "It has been brought to our attention that Pyro has decided to leave the group."

Nobody said anything, but judging from the slightly perturbed look on the Professors face, people were probably thinking "This is _bad_ news?"

I discreetly leaned back in my chair, glancing across the room to where Illyana sat. She had that hard look on her face that she gets when she's speaking to me, but I could tell that her eyes were a little bit more red than usual.

Red and puffy.

On the bright side, at least I didn't have to worry about telling Pete about them anymore.

"Unfortunately, this is not the only bad news to share. For the past few months, we've been noticing some... interesting results in Cerebro. We've been diligently watching the situation, to ensure that we were not jumping to any conclusions, but Pyro's recent departure has confirmed our suspicions." He looked grim, "It appears that Magneto has returned."

The room went dead silent.

For those of you that didn't know, after the whole Apocalypse thing went down, Magneto vanished. Literally, poof. Off the face of the earth it seemed. I think we all kind of figured he was dead, but no one ever found a body. It's been three years.

That's when Remy and Pete were free to join up with the X-men. Their contracts became null by the fact that their boss man was pushing up daisies.

"We need to be swift with our next course of action." Professor Xavier turned the knob on his chair to the left and the thing jerked a few times hesitantly, refusing to actually turn left.

"Uhh, need a hand there Chuck?" Logan offered.

"Of course not." He gave Ray a tight smile, "I'm just getting used to the new controls. That's all."

I think maybe it would have been worthwhile to have scraped together some money for a new chair then to have had Ray do the job.

The Professor cleared his throat, "As I was saying, I don't believe it's any coincidence that Erik has chosen to make his presence known at this time, not considering I have been unable to pin point his location until earlier today."

"His location?" Scott adjusted his specs and squared his shoulders.

"A small town in Texas, just north of the Mexican border." He tried to direct his chair left again, towards the map hanging behind Logan to show the exact location, but the thing wouldn't cooperate. Instead he drove forward into the table, shoving it back a few inches. He let out an irritated breath, backing his chair up before making a 180 degree turn to the right with ease. Apparently, the chair doesn't "do" left.

It's not an ambi-turner.

Ray stood slightly, "Did you want me to take another look at that for you Professor?"

"No no, that won't be necessary." He held up his hand, "Thank you, though."

I totally saw Logan bite his lips to keep from smiling. And it takes a lot to make that man laugh.

"Where was I?" Professor re-composed himself quickly, "Ah yes, Texas. However, there have been quite a few abnormalities in the Bayville area which will require some investigation. I've picked up his brain waves in these locations from time to time, and suspect that he might be conducting business in some -or all- of these places.. Logan, Storm and myself are leaving for Texas within the hour. You'll be in teams of three to inspect these locations, once you're finished, you will all report back here to Scott with your findings."

"How long will you be gone for?" Jean frowned.

"However long it takes."

Pete was paired up with Kurt and Tabby and they were sent off to investigate the old Acolyte stomping ground. This was more of a precaution, since Professor Xavier made it clear that he hadn't picked up any Magneto brain waves from there in quite some time.

I was with Rogue and Remy. Joy. Professor Xavier made a smooth right turn with his chair and handed me the coordinates, explaining that we would blend in well there.

Whatever that meant.

As everyone started to file out of the room to prepare for their missions, I handed the coordinates off to Remy and discreetly picked my way over to Illyana before she could disappear down the hall.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly, keeping up with her quick pace.

She glanced at me through the corner of her eye and shrugged, "You are here to gloat. You were right, I was wrong."

"I'm not gloating. It's not exactly something I _wanted_ to be right about."

"Well, you were. He was a Koala. Nothing but claws and chlamydia in the end."

I lowered my voice a notch, "We_ are_ talking about figurative chlamydia, right?"

Her face went beet red and she looked at me wide eyed, "Yes! We did not... we only kissed!"

"Just checking." I shrugged.

I slipped away from her and hurried my walk to catch up to Rogue and Remy. They were practically the first ones out the door, because everyone knows when it comes to the cars around here, it's first come, first serve.

We hustled upstairs to the garage and piled into one of the nicer cars.

Rest assured, it was_ not_ Storm's car. She's still pretty wary about us wrecking her little Prius, even though it totally was not our fault.

Anyway, we all piled in, ma and pa in the front, me in the back, and Remy stuck the key in the ignition and roared out of there leaving everyone in our dust.

"Want to avoid traffic." He explained, when Rogue glared at him for making her smack her head against the window with his sharp turn out of the garage.

He handed the coordinates off to Rogue and she pulled the GPS out of the glove compartment.

After a few minutes with still no idea where our final destination was, Remy glanced over at her. "You're not doing it right."

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing." She mumbled.

"You have to enter the address in_ first_."

"I _know_ that." She snipped, "Why didn't you just use Google maps before we left? You type the damn address in and get the route on screen."

"If you could just put the address into the GPS the way I told you to, we wouldn't _need_ to use Google maps."

"We probably should have just set the GPS before we left." I observed from the centre back seat. Remy glared at me through the mirror, because he totally knows I'm right.

"There's something wrong with this thing." Rogue growled. "It's like it's stuck on our past trips or something!"

"What do you mean?" I frowned, leaning forward to look over her shoulder at the GPS screen.

"It keeps going back to the _IHOP_." She shoved the device towards me along with the address. I checked the address over three times.

It was the same address.

"Uhhh..." I looked up at her, "It_ is_ the_ IHOP_."

Remy looked at me in the rear view mirror. "...Which _IHOP?_"

"**The** _IHOP_." I raised my eyebrows to make my point.

The **Joseph**_ IHOP_.

I guess that's why Professor Xavier said we'd blend right in...


	111. Eggs Benedict

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number one hundred and eleven**

We didn't really talk too much during the drive. Nobody really knew what to say. This would be an awkward encounter to begin with, not even taking the giant pink elephant in the car into account.

You know, how Joseph is _always_ at the _IHOP_... which stands to reason that he would have seen some Magneto activity... or possibly even participated in some Magneto activity...

The only thing Remy really said the entire trip was that we were_ not_ staying to eat. On the surface, you might think this is because of Joseph. But_ I_ know it's because the last time he visited an _IHOP, _he got the eggs Benedict. Let's just say, he wasn't exactly a fan. I think it's a general rule that you never order anything at an _IHOP_ which requires proper cooking for health purposes. Pancakes and waffles, awesome. But I'd steer clear of any type of meat or egg product.

I'm pretty sure that's their slogan anyways.

When we finally pulled into the parking lot, Remy let Rogue and I out at the door, telling us that he'd find a place to park. Rogue climbed out, but I hesitated with the door hanging open.

"You're okay, right?"

He cut his eyes to mine through the rear view mirror. "Is there anything I need to know?"

I shook my head silently. LIE.

He shifted his eyes back out the front window, "Then I'm fine."

I climbed out and joined Rogue to walk through the front door. We were greeted in Portuguese and presumably informed that our regular table was already set.

Because Joseph was sitting there.

"Let me talk to him. Okay?" She whispered to me as we walked over. Like I was going to dispute her on that one. She could knock herself out. He smiled when he noticed us and stood politely when Rogue slid into the booth across from him.

I didn't join her. I stood back a bit, making it look like I was inspecting the art on the wall with great interest.

"Hey Joseph," Rogue said calmly, "How's it going?"

"As well as ever." He replied easily. "It's been a while, Rogue. I was beginning to think perhaps you no longer enjoyed pancakes."

Rogue smiled, "I've just been busy."

"Well, it's very nice to see you again." He grinned.

"You too." She nodded and looked down to try and hide her gooey smile. She cleared her throat, "Did you happen to hear (some dude's name that I totally can't remember) on NPR last night?"

"On mutant registration." He gave her a nod, "Yes, I did."

She chewed her lip and rested an elbow on the table, propping her chin up with her hand, "What do you think about that?"

He carefully focused on her for a moment before answering simply, "Con."

The corner of her mouth tugged up and she dropped her gaze to the table between them, "Good answer."

"Is there something on your mind, Rogue?" He folded his hands in front of him and leaned forward slightly, cocking his head to the side inquisitively.

"We're looking for someone."

"We?" He raised an eyebrow and looked over to me. Yeah, that's right. I'm still here. I waggled my fingers at him and he half smiled.

"I thought maybe you might have seen him around here." She lifted her eyes back to meet his, "He's tall, white hair... I_ think_ he's got blue eyes..."

"You just described me." He chuckled.

Rogue grinned and rolled her eyes, "He's old."

"You'll have to be more specific." His eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Okay," Rogue let out a laugh, "He likes purple, sometimes he wears a bucket on his head... wears a cape. It's all kind of weird."

"You don't have a photograph or anything?"

She smirked, "I kind of thought the purple cape would help jog any memories."

"Well, I haven't seen anyone by that description around here. I'll be sure to keep an eye out." Joseph grinned.

While they had stopped speaking to stare at one another, I felt Remy come to a stop behind me. I looked back at him and winced. His face looked hard with his brow pinched together and his mouth hanging open slightly.

"What the (eff)..." He blinked a few times and then wiped his face clear of emotion before walking towards them.

Yikes.

When the two men locked eyes, I swear to God, it was like the human equivalent of two elks going after the same doe. Right before they charge at one another with their antlers.

I watch a lot of _Animal Planet_ and stuff.

Rogue turned to look at Remy as he walked towards them, "Joseph, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Remy."

They shook hands when Remy came to a stop next to the table and Joseph gave him a cool smile, "Of course. Rogue's told me quite a bit about you."

Remy slid into the booth next to Rogue with a wide grin, "I wish I could say the same about you. Joseph." He put his arm around Rogue's and leaned back casually in the booth. "You've been spending a lot of time with my girl."

Rogue didn't make a peep. She didn't even protest about being called his girl.

"Well, she's been spending a lot of time here." Joseph shot a glance back to me and I was suddenly incredibly interested in the bland artwork on the walls.

"You wouldn't be trying to steal her away, would you?" Remy asked with a playful grin and then he and Joseph laughed together.

"It's not my intention to_ steal_ anyone."

"What_ is_ your intention?" Remy's eyes were serious. I could tell that much from my spot ten feet away.

"Ugh, this is terrible." Rogue picked up her fork, "This fork is filthy." She glanced around, "Where's the waiter, I'd like to give him a piece of my mind."

"So what do you do, Joseph?" Remy asked casually.

"I told you, he's an agent." Rogue hissed at him.

I could see Remy's arm squeeze Rogue slightly, as if to silently say, _"Not now toots. The men are talking."_

Again, Rogue said nothing about this.

"An agent?" Remy's eyebrows lifted and he gave a nod, "What company?"

"Self employed."

"That's not just quick talk for unemployed, is it?" Remy smirked.

"Even if I_ did_ find a waiter around here," Rogue began again, "Nobody speaks English. Everyone in this place only speaks Portuguese. I don't speak any Portuguese. Joseph... doesn't speak Portuguese..." She grimaced and shook her head. I'm thinking she realized how stupid she sounded.

Honestly, she sounded a lot like me. And I kind of understand now why everyone says I sound like a moron.

Joseph turned back to Remy and leaned back in his seat, "It's not."

"If you say so, boss." Remy smirked before giving the table a light slap with his free hand, "Well, I'm sure you're a very busy man. Talent to scout, contacts to write..." He slid out of the booth and jerked his head for Rogue to follow.

Rogue squared her jaw and leaned her elbows against the table, "I'm sorry Joseph. We've got work to do..."

"No need to apologize." Joseph smiled graciously, "It was wonderful seeing you again."

Rogue fought to keep her smile restrained as she slid out of the booth to follow Remy, who had already marched his way past me out of the restaurant. Joseph gave me a polite head nod as Rogue passed me by and I offered him my very best awkward smile/wave combo before hurrying to fall in step next to Rogue.

When we got outside, Rogue stomped over to Remy and gave him a nice firm punch in the arm, "What the _hell_ was that?"

Remy didn't look very phased by the punch. But he did look mad enough to spit nails. He turned and stared at Rogue for a minute with his dangerous eyes just a-glowin' away. "You honestly have no idea?"

"Oh, I have ideas. Your stupid jealous boyfriend act for one. Parading around in there like you're the king of the (effing) world, _boss_."

And then he looked at me with that same dangerous calculating look he gave to Rogue. "No idea about what?" I frowned as the gears in my head began turning. It didn't seem like he was really angry about Rogue's flirtatious ways. It seemed like there was something else...

He didn't answer, instead he dug the keys out of his pocket and slammed them into my hand. This was not a good sign.

This clearly meant that he was so enraged, he didn't feel safe behind the wheel. And also, he felt _more_ safe with _me_ behind the wheel. He spun around and marched his way towards the car with Rogue and I following a fair distance behind. When he got there, he ripped the front passenger door open and slammed himself inside.

Rogue and I exchanged a look. We made our way to the car and silently climbed inside while Remy worked away at shuffling his deck of cards. I'm assuming this was in an attempt to cool down, although I don't think it was working too well.

"Am I the only one who realizes that we didn't exactly scope the place out for Magneto signs-"

"Just drive." Remy snapped.

I clamped my mouth shut and did as I was told.

We drove in silence. We didn't even have the radio on, which is kind of a big deal for me. When I pulled onto the highway leading back to Bayville, Rogue let out a deep breath,

"Alright, Remy. What's your (effing) problem?"

I saw him work the muscles in his jaw a few times, but other than that he didn't respond.

"So you're not even going to talk to us? We're going back empty handed here, it'd be nice to have_ some_ explanation."

He worked the muscles in his jaw again, "We're not going back empty handed."

"...What do you mean?" Rogue asked with an edge.

He didn't respond again.

"If you're thinking that Joseph is working for Magneto, Remy, you can just stop right now because-"

He let out an unamused laugh and shook his head, "Just drop it Rogue. We'll talk about it when we-"

"No! I won't sit here and let you bad mouth him just because you're some jealous prick. I would_ know_ if Joseph was working for Magneto-"

"Joseph** is** Magneto, Rogue!" Remy shouted.

Uhhh... come again?

Eventually Rogue frowned, "Remy that doesn't even make sense."

"I don't understand it either, but I'm telling you. That man back there, was Magneto." He fumed.

"There's no way. That's totally impossible." I shook my head, forcing myself to remain focused on the road.

"You don't see the resemblance?" He turned his hard gaze to me and I fought the natural urge to wince under his stare.

"Well sure. I mean... they've both got white hair and stuff..." When Rogue had been describing Magneto to Joseph, he'd said himself that she'd been describing _him_. "There's got to be some reasonable explanation for it. Maybe they're related or something and he's working for Magneto after all."

"He's _not_ working for Magneto." Rogue restated firmly.

"Or maybe he's like... a clone or something..."

"Well, that's just stupid." Rogue snipped.

"He's not a_ clone,_ Kitty. This isn't _Star Wars. __I _worked with the man for three years. Those evil mother(effing) eyes... just the way he _looked_ at me. I knew as soon as I saw him!" He smacked his deck of cards down on the dashboard with excessive force, "And you two geniuses had no (effing) idea the entire time!"

"Because what you're saying is (effing) crazy! How would that even be _possible_ Remy, Joseph's 30. That's almost half Magneto's age."

"I'm not a _physicist _Rogue, I don't know how it's possible. I just know that it's fact." He looked back at me since I was obviously going to be easier to convince, "You can't think of _anything_ that would prove me right...? Anything that seemed_ off_ about him? What about this dead wife that Rogue so reminded him of? Magneto was married once."

"Wanda and Pietro's mom." I frowned and Remy nodded.

"So what. It's a coincidence." Rogue snapped.

He did always seem beyond his years... so polite and proper. And he liked older music, but that doesn't mean he's_ old_.

"I'm telling you, Joseph wouldn't lie to me like that. He said he's never seen Magneto come in, and I believe him."

Here's the thing about that; He was always at the _IHOP_. Like, **always**. Which kind of tells me that there's no way he wouldn't have seen Magneto come in at least once... and that he's at the very least omitting some truths...

"You never really came right out and asked him that, Rogue..." I glanced at her in the mirror and saw her struggling through her denial. "He never technically_ lied_."

"Except about his name." Remy snorted.

My eyes went wide. _Click!_ Light bulb! "What was the waiters name? The day we met Joseph?" I looked at her in the mirror. "Do you remember?"

"No, why would I re-"

"You talked to him, and he only spoke Portuguese and that's when we met him. _Remember_? You called the waiter by his _name_."

"I don't know..." I could hear the hesitation in her voice. "... Joey. That doesn't mean anything, Kitty. Like I said, it's a coincidence."

I felt a chill run up my spine as the pieces began to fall together in my head, "He wouldn't touch you."

Remy squared his jaw, obviously remembering my report on the matter. He'd been right, in retrospect, it had seemed odd... and Joseph definitely wasn't gay.

"He's (effing) polite!" Rogue threw her hand up in the air.

"No, like..." I started seeing little black spots in front of my eyes, "Like _purposefully_. Like he knew, Rogue. Like he knew he _shouldn't_ touch you." I made a quick lane change and began slowing the car down at the shoulder of the road while I tried really hard to keep the blood from rushing out of my head, which would result in me passing out. I jammed on the breaks and tried to slow my breathing as turned around in my seat to look Rogue in the eye. "He would avoid touching you altogether. At least he _did_. Until... you know..."

Until he gently caressed his knuckles along her jaw and moved in for a kiss. I could tell Rogue knew the "touch" that I was referring to, because her cheeks flushed and she looked out the side window at the traffic whizzing by us.

"Until what?" Remy straightened up in his seat, turning to look back at Rogue.

"Magneto is in Texas." Rogue said coolly, "Professor Xavier said so himself, he tracked him in Texas. There's no way he could be in two places at once. Therefore, Joseph is _not_ Magneto."

"Rogue," I began carefully, "You know as well as I do that Cerebro isn't 100%. Magneto helped the Professor build the thing, I'm sure he'd know to_ beat_ it."

She looked back at me, "So you're saying you actually believe Remy. That you seriously think that Joseph could actually be Magneto."

"I don't know what I think." I glanced at Remy, "He seems pretty sure..."

Remy held up his hand to stop me from talking and stared at Rogue, "Back up a bit. He avoided touching you altogether until _what_?"

"Until_ nothing_. It was nothing." She stated with a shrug, unable to actually make eye contact with him because we both knew it wasn't exactly nothing. "He just touched my cheek. You know Kitty, she exaggerates everything."

Remy didn't look totally convinced. He looked at me and I turned my eyes back to the front windshield, shifting back into drive

"We should get home as soon as possible." I explained as I cut my way back onto the road and mashed the gas pedal down. "The Professor needs to know what's going on."

Heck, I didn't even know what was going on.

But I do know that Remy was probably re-evaluating his choice to give me the keys, because he was gripping the "_Oh Shit_" handle above the window for dear life as I weaved my way through traffic. And likely thankful that he hadn't had the eggs Benedict this time around. Food poisoning and motion sickness is never a good combo.

The rest of the trip home was pretty quiet. I'm not sure exactly if they were just in silent reflection over the whole situation, or if they were just too petrified of my driving skills to speak. It was probably something like 70% reflection 30% terror.

Whatever, I'm totally a good driver. I haven't killed anyone yet.


	112. Smells Like Fish

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. Thank you for all the love!

**Entry number one hundred and twelve.**

Watching Remy try to explain the situation to everyone during our debriefing in the War Room was probably the highlight of my day. The look of confusion that spread across Scott's face was priceless.

"So..." He paused for a minute to try and collect his thoughts, "You think that Magneto is actually a 30 year old who hangs out at _IHOP_."

"I don't _think_, I know." Remy stated with a frustrated sigh, "Look Scooter, just get the Professor on the phone. I need to tell him."

"Well, we can't call them until they've landed. Cell phones are prohibited while a plane is in operation, they could interfere with the plane's mechanisms."

"I'm going to interfere with your mechanisms in a minute." Remy snapped.

"So this guy _really_ looks like Magneto?" Bobby was fascinated by this concept.

"Oh my God." Rogue rolled her eyes, "This is ridiculous. There's barely any resemblance there at all!"

"I thought you said this Joseph guy was a hunk." Tabby gave Rogue a skeptical look, "That's not exactly how I'd describe Mags."

Rogue frowned, "I never said he was-"

"I don't know, I think I would recognize Magneto... Even if he was suddenly young and hunky." Amara said thoughtfully. "I think Rogue would have known."

Remy's face twisted up, "Hunky?"

Scott turned to Rogue, "Do you have a picture of this Joseph guy?"

"No!" Rogue looked embarrassed, "Why would I have a picture of him? We're just friends. I don't carry around a picture of Kitty, do I?"

Scott looked a little shocked by her snippy response, clearly not catching on to the implications of his innocent question, "I just thought maybe you had one on your cell or something."

"Does he have Facebook?" Amara suggested.

Rogue hesitated, probably knowing full well how her answer to this question would be received. "...No."

"Well there ya go, he's got to be old." Jubilee stated, prompting everyone to giggle.

"What do you think?" Scott asked as he looked towards me, "You spent just as much time with this Joseph guy as Rogue did."

"Not quite as much." I heard Illyana mutter from across the room, which got another round of snickers.

"At the very least, I think Joseph is working for Magneto." I said matter-of-factly, and I noticed that Rogue didn't jump to his defense. I looked at Remy and bit my lip, "But Remy seems like he knows what he's talking about. I don't think his theory should be so quickly dismissed. Even if it's totally crazy."

"_Totally_ crazy." Rogue emphasized, turning her eyes to Remy. "Totally."

"Oh please, you're just pissed because the guy you've been rambling on and on about for the past month turns out to be a wanted terrorist." Remy bit out, "If you'd have stopped eye (effing) him long enough to notice, maybe we could have done something about it sooner."

"See?" Rogue tossed a hand towards Remy, looking at Scott with wide eyes, "This is nothing but pure, stupid, jealous boyfriend talking!"

"Alright," Scott held up his hands to stop the fight before it could begin. "I'll be sure to let you talk to Professor Xavier the moment he lands." He said to Remy with a nod. "It's still important information to know if this Joseph guy is working with Magneto. And who knows, maybe he'll be more willing to spill his guts to Rogue. Since they're... uh... friends."

Rogue narrowed her eyes at Scott, giving him a dangerous warning look before storming out of the War Room. He was totally implying that they were friends in the same way that he and Emma had been friends.

I could tell that Emma had read this on my mind because she gave me a little smirk from across the room.

None of the other teams had much to report, except for Pete's. Apparently, the old Acolyte base isn't quite as abandoned as we had thought. Pete said there was no one physically there at the time, but someone had definitely been dropping in for visits.

When Professor Xavier called to report that they'd landed safely and to get an update on our little mini missions, Remy took the phone and explained the Joseph situation.

Now, I'm not saying that the Professor didn't _believe_ Remy, but it's not like he zipped back on the plane and came straight home or anything. He simply explained to Remy that they would go on with their original plan, tracking the source of Magneto's brain waves in Texas, and once they figured out what was going on, they would come straight back home and check out that _IHOP_.

I could tell what Remy was thinking at this point, you don't exactly have to be a telepath. If Joseph really _is_ Magneto, we wouldn't find him back at that _IHOP _anymore.

Once debriefing was over, I followed Pete back to his room and studied him carefully. I saw how angry Remy was upon learning that Magneto was back. I know that Pete and Magneto never exactly had a stable work relationship.

"So, what were you trying to tell me this morning?" Pete said finally after tidying up his art supplies from this morning that he'd left out.

I blinked at him for a moment, "Oh... uh... that crisis has been averted." I shook my head with a small smile, "It's nothing now."

If someone had said something like that to _me _curiosity would have consumed my being, and I wouldn't have been able to function until I knew what the issue _had_ been. But since Pete isn't a Nosy Nelly, he just smiled and shrugged it off.

We snuggled up on his bed to watch some re-runs of 90's sitcoms and I chewed my lip as I adjusted my back against the headboard, "Are you alright? I mean... with this whole, Magneto being back... thing?"

Pete shrugged, "I do not care. I do not have to work for him anymore."

"What do you think about Joseph?"

He glanced at me through the corner of his eye, "What do _you_ think?"

I let out a breath, "I'm not really sure. Remy seemed positive that Joseph _is_ Magneto. Like... beyond just looking similar. He said it was the way he looked at him, you know?"

Pete set his jaw and looked back at the TV. "I would not sell his theory short, then."

"How could that be possible though? None of this makes any sense!"

"I do not know." He said honestly, lifting his arm that was wrapped around me to twirl his fingers through my pony tail. "But it smells like fish."

I chuckled, "It's, _It smells fishy_."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes with a little smile, "Americans."

We went back to watching the show in silence, and I got lost in thought. I mean seriously, I may not have been duped as much as Rogue, but I had still been duped. I'd had no idea, if Remy's theory really was the case. The thought that I wasn't such a great judge of character after all, was seriously unnerving. I'd always thought I was a great judge of character.

Then again... I dated Lance for two years. (ZING! Ohhh, that was a good one. But seriously, I kid.)

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Pete nuzzling my neck. "You smell good."

"Huh?" I shook my head, "Oh. It's this new body wash I got... I think it's cranberry citrus or something." I went back to thinking.

He brushed the hair away from my neck and planted a few kisses below my ear before murmuring, "You smell good enough to eat."

I turned to look at him and instantly noticed that dark look in his eyes and the corner of his mouth tugged upwards slightly.

"Oh?" I couldn't help the blush that instantly spread all the way to the tips of my ears.

He grinned and then slowly kissed a trail all the way down my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed, "You know Katya," He hummed against my flesh, "Wolverine is in Texas..."

"Huh?" I breathed from la la land.

He pulled away to look me straight in the eye, "Which means he is not _here_."

My eyebrows lifted slightly when I realized what he was getting at. When the cat's away... the mice can roll in the hay. That's totally how that saying goes.

"Oh..." A shy smirk spread across my lips. I could actually _spend the night_ for the first time. No sneaking away before midnight. No getting dressed in the dark. No morning after shame. "I see."

"You know," He whispered, "For a genius, you are not very quick."

My mouth dropped open in mock offense, and I fought to hide my smile, "It's kind of difficult when you're trying to get into my pants!"

"I do not have to _try_ hard." He teasingly walked his fingers up my thigh, coming to a stop at the button on my jeans.

"Is that so, now?" I slapped his hand away with a laugh, "I'll just have to make it a little bit more difficult then. Won't I?"

He narrowed his eyes at me playfully, and I snorted out a little giggle.

"Some extra convincing..." He kissed my neck, moving up to nibble on my ear.

"Yes, extra convincing." I said simply, keeping my focus on the TV.

"You want me to _charm_ you?" He planted a soft kiss on my lips and I smirked,

"Yes. I want you to charm the pants off of me."

"Alright, I can do that." That's when he leaned down towards my ear and whispered something in Russian. I have no idea what he says when he does this, but that move gets me _every time_. I can't help myself. Plus, I imagine he's probably saying something that would **really** make me blush if I spoke Russian.

It should make me sad that I'm so easy, but the pancakes were _really_ good...


	113. Joeneto

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. Review! (I'm Jedi mind tricking you right now, and you totally don't even know it.)

**Entry number one hundred and thirteen**

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't experience that whole 'disorientation' thing that people talk about when they wake up in different places. I remembered perfectly well where I was. Of course, feeling Pete slip his hand under my nightshirt to lay his hand on my back was a pretty obvious reminder too.

"You are a furnace when you sleep." He mumbled sleepily.

I turned to smile at him and he grinned back,

"I do not know how someone so small can be so hot."

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Both." He kissed my forehead and I rolled onto my back, resting my head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around me. I could _live_ there.

"This is the best way to wake up." I sighed slipping my arm across his chest, "Totally. You're way better than a stuffed dragon."

"Thank you?"

I squeezed my hold on him, "Not as soft though."

"You were not complaining about that last night."

I giggle snorted while he gently tickled the skin on my arm. "I can't believe you just said that. You've been spending far too much time with Remy."

"You might be right." I tipped my head back to see him grinning down at me. "Logan should go away more often."

"Yeah," I snorted, "Or Emma should get a move on." Pete laughed and I propped myself up with my elbow on the pillow, "It's gross, but totally true."

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Pete's eyes scanned my face with the morning light shining through the window.

"Well, duh." Humour mechanism activate.

"I mean it." He smoothed some of my sleep mussed hair behind my ear, "You are like an angel. I will have to paint you, just like this."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh geeze._ Now_ he tries to charm me."

Pete laughed and pulled me back down onto the pillow to further admire my face. He tipped my chin up with his thumb and forefinger and his eyes grew serious, "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled, scooting forward to give him a kiss, "Even with your morning breath."

Eventually we got out of bed, and I tip toed back to my room to shower and dress. I phased in through the door finding Rogue sprawled out on her stomach like normal, and turned to move over to my dresser.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Remy grinning at me from the bathroom doorway with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and a towel wrapped around his waist. He leaned against the door jamb and pulled the toothbrush out, "Morning, _minette_."

I furrowed my brow, "Whose toothbrush are you using right now...?"

He popped it back in his mouth and finished brushing, disappearing back inside the bathroom. I stepped over to the open door and peeked inside, watching as he rinsed the toothbrush off and plopped it back in his little black toiletry bag.

"Geeze, you brought an overnight bag?"

"Always be prepared." He looked back at me and gave me a once over, "How was _your_ night?"

"Don't be gross." I snapped. "I see you're not as upset over Rogue eye effing_ Magneto _as you let on."

He gave me a shrug, even though I could tell he was definitely hiding some emotions there, "Logan's gone _minette,_ you gotta take advantage of that. What did you think we'd do, have a _relationship pause_?" And then he smirked at me, the ass.

"You suck." I frowned and trudged over to my bed, "Get out of my room." I flopped down on my bed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why don't you just go back and shower with Petey? I'm sure he wouldn't mind..."

Rogue mumbled for us to both shut up and I pulled the pillow out from under my head and stuffed it over my face.

That's when I heard the knock on our door before the distinct sound of it opening before permission had been granted.

The old knock-and-open.

"What the hell, Scott!" Rogue shouted, and I pulled the pillow off my face to scowl at him.

"I'm sorry!" He closed the door a tiny bit, clearly unsure of what to do. "I just wanted to let you know that Professor Xavier will be calling us in about an hour to catch us up on-"

He noticed Remy in the bathroom doorway and frowned, standing upright and pushing the door open a little more. He looked at me and then Rogue, and then back at me.

"You're... both in here..." Scott said slowly.

I noticed Remy smile and Rogue gave Scott a shrug, "Why wouldn't we be? It's our room."

"With..." He cleared his throat, "Okay! Well... just make sure you're... not late downstairs."

"What?" I called out as he was closing the door, realizing_ why_ Remy was grinning like an idiot, "No! Ew Scott!"

Rogue looked amused, but still pissed that she was awake, "That'll teach him for walking right in."

She's right. What if one of us had been changing? And he doesn't even_ live_ in the mansion anymore, what is he doing here? He's such a perv.

"Well, you know..." Remy turned his idiot grin towards me, "If the rumour's been started _anyways_, we might as well enjoy the benefits of-"

Both Rogue and I voiced our disgust before he was able to finish.

"Go put your damn clothes on." Rogue threw her pillow at him and he disappeared back into the bathroom.

I should have just gone to Remy's room to shower, that's what I should have done.

Hindsight is 20/20 I guess.

Once I finally was able to get showered and dressed, we met downstairs in the bustling kitchen, where everyone except for Amara and Illyana appeared to already be there. I sat next to Pete with my bowl of _Alphabits_ and shook my head, "Next time, I'm packing an overnight bag."

"Yes, Scott mentioned I should keep a closer eye on you." He grinned, and I grimaced at Scott. Not cool Scott. Not cool.

"What is he even doing here anyway? He's got his own kitchen now." I grumbled.

"Jean still cannot stand the smell of bacon." Pete shrugged.

"So then have some cereal."

"I felt like bacon." Scott frowned at me from the stove.

"Hmmm," Emma hummed to herself as she stepped into the kitchen and moved over to the tea kettle. "And your desire to get out of your brand new house has nothing to do with your brand new wife and her manic depressive mood swings?"

I heard Tabby say "Oh snap!" and noticed Bobby trying not to man giggle.

Scott worked the muscles in his jaw, "She's not manic depressive, she's _pregnant_."

"You say tomato..." Emma flipped her hand and let the saying hang with a cheeky shrug.

All I can say is that it's a damn good thing Jean wasn't around to hear this. Because she is a little bit manic depressive. I mean, I understand why, she's growing a child. I get that, she's allowed to be moody. As long as it's not to me.

Scott's phone rang in his pocket before he could form a response to Emma and he whipped it out and held it to his ear, "Professor, we weren't expecting you to call until-" He stopped, "Yeah, okay." He set the phone down on the middle island and hit the speaker button.

"Change of plans." Logan grunted through the tiny speaker, and everyone shut up to listen. "We ran into a bit of a snag down here. Turns out ol' buckethead hasn't been around here after all."

"What do you mean?" Scott furrowed his brow at the cell phone on the counter, "Professor Xavier tracked him using Cerebro. There's no way-"

"There _is_ a way, obviously. I wasn't pickin' up a scent. Guess it's some mutant with the ability to mimic brain waves or some shit. Hell if I know." Logan sighed. He sounded tired. "Chuck insists that we poke around here a bit more. He hopes we'll find this sonovabitch so he doesn't make more problems for us in the future."

"Where's the Professor now?" Scott rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"He's been trying to track down the bastard all night, but we're getting nothing. Looks like we've been sent on a wild goose chase if you ask me." Logan muttered, "Anyway, we'll be home sometime later today, so you'd better not have destroyed the place."

"We'll have to cancel that orgy we had planned for tonight." Bobby joked.

Scott looked at me.

I looked at my_ Alphabits_.

"Right." Logan sounded slightly amused, but it's always hard to tell with him. "See ya soon." And then he hung up.

The kitchen was relatively silent, except for the sizzle of bacon on the stove. "So... what does this mean then?" Jubilee frowned at Tabby, who turned to look at Scott for an answer.

"It means that Magneto isn't in Texas." Scott said simply, turning his attention to Remy. "Maybe one of us should take a trip down to that _IHOP_ a little later..."

I looked across the table to Rogue and she gave me an even look. Holding onto the last shreds of denial.

"He won't be there." Remy stated.

"Yes he will." Rogue said with a nod, "Because _Joseph_ has nothing to hide."

"Come on Rogue... think rationally here." I said carefully, "Your strongest argument before was that Magneto was in Texas-"

"Just because Logan couldn't smell him doesn't mean he's not there." She said firmly.

"You're just totally afraid that you caught Magneto cooties." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't get cooties," She snipped at me, "It was an_ almost_ kiss."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Rogue.

Remy worked the muscles in his jaw and narrowed his eyes, "Come again?"

Rogue opened her mouth to say something only to close it and look away sheepishly, "It was just... nothing happened, Remy."

"She totally stopped him before anything happened." I jumped in. He turned his smoldering stare to me and I swallowed hard.

"You knew?" He frowned, "And you didn't tell me?"

"I told you to talk to her!" I said defensively.

"You told me nothing!"

My jaw dropped, "I did too! Right before you told me you'd had sex with Emma!"

Whoops.

Rogue's outrage was not easily masked, "**What**?" She turned to him with daggers in her eyes, "You want to give me crap over some silly _almost kiss_, when all this time you've been chilling out with a former score?"

"It was before we were even together!" He explained quickly, "Way back. Years ago."

"It wasn't _that_ long ago." Emma added.

"I can't _believe_ you! I should have known!" Rogue seethed, "You're a man whore, you'd screw anything that moves."

It's true. He just tried to seduce me with his girlfriend sitting right there. And sure, I realize he was only joking... but you have to wonder...

"Well technically we didn't have sex." Emma said simply as she poured her green tea into her teacup. "There was no actual penetration. A little bit of marshmallow S&M, handcuffs and the likes, you know. And I seem to recall the use of honey. But I ended up getting my..._ pancakes_ somewhere else that evening. Never stopped at that _IHOP_ again." She took a sip of tea.

"Oh well that makes it _much_ better." Rogue's words were dripping with disdain but Emma shrugged,

"I thought it did."

"We weren't even together, and it wasn't_ actual_ sex. **You** on the other hand-"

"We didn't kiss." She squared her jaw and narrowed her eyes at him.

"_Almost_ kiss." He narrowed his eyes back.

"Almost _sex_."

They stared at one another like that for a moment before Tabby snorted, "Congratulations, you both suck."

Can't argue with the facts.

"That's just great." Rogue spat, a little bit less angry than before, "Now all I can see is you having some weird foreplay with Emma-"

"Oh yeah, and the mental image of you licking Magneto's tongue is_ a lot_ better."

"Joseph is not Magneto!" Rogue shouted, throwing her hands in the air, "Besides,_ I'm_ the one who's got to try to work with the dumb slut now." She gestured towards Emma.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Dumb?" Well, at least she's self aware. "Just to ease your worries about our work environment, we won't be _working_ together much longer, anyways."

"What do you mean?" Scott furrowed his brow.

"I've been offered a position with an organization known as the Hellfire Club." She took another sip of tea, "This goody two shoes line of work you X-men do simply isn't for me."

"Hellfire club?" I said between bites of my cereal, "Isn't that like, a motorcycle gang or something?"

Emma gave me a patient smile, "You would be thinking of Hell's Angels, Kitty."

"You're leaving." Scott said flatly.

"Yes."

He squared his jaw and his nostrils flared, "You're leaving after learning all of our secrets... everything, and going off to the enemy!"

Emma set her teacup down on the counter, "Which secrets exactly are you concerned about, Scott?"

"We trusted you!" He shouted.

"Yes well, we all make mistakes." She eyed him, "Isn't that right?"

"If you're trying to get a rise out of me-"

"It always was difficult to get a _rise_ out of you, wasn't it?" She gave an unamused chuckle, "And then when I did... well," She smirked, "I _would_ say 'Summer came early this year', but Alex managed just fine..."

"Get out." He pointed to the door, "Leave now. You're no longer an X-man, then you're no longer welcome here."

"Pity."

Before Scott had the opportunity to further implore Emma to leave, Amara skidded around the corner into the kitchen. "Piotr!"

We all turned to her and Pete blinked, "Yes?"

She didn't have her usual 'I've got big news' look. This looked more like 'I've got _bad_ news' look. "Illyana... she's gone. She didn't come home last night."

Pete stood up as Amara crossed the kitchen, "I didn't think anything of it at first. I mean, she didn't come home right away, but we kind of have this unspoken agreement not to rat one another out when we miss curfew."

Pete frowned.

"And then when I got up this morning, I just thought maybe she'd beaten me down here. I found this on her pillow." She handed Pete a folded up piece of paper.

Pete unfolded it and sat down hard while he read. Thankfully, it was in English, so I was able to read it over his shoulder. It went something along the lines of:

_Piotr, I've left to be with John. I love you but please don't come after me. PS. Thank Kitty for keeping our secret safe_. _-Illyana._

I'm paraphrasing here, but you get the horrific gist of it.

I squeezed my eyes shut and dropped my head into my hand. The kids not even around and yet she still,** still** manages to screw me over! It's a talent! She has a natural talent for ruining my life. She could put it on her resume, right under 'vague understanding of the English language' and 'well versed in backhanded compliments'.

When I peeked one eye open to look at Pete, he was staring at me. Silently. And he didn't look too happy.

"John." Pete worked the muscles in his jaw. "Who is John?"

I'm sure he just wanted to hear me say it. Instead, I groaned and shook my head, "I wanted to tell you Pete, believe me. She begged me not to tell..."

"Katya." He said quietly.

"I was going to tell you yesterday, but when Professor Xavier told us that he'd left, I thought the problem left with him!" I let out a breath, "I never thought she'd _follow_ him."

"You did not think I should know?" His voice was raised slightly, which is saying a lot for Pete. "Was this part of her gaining _independence_?"

"No! I thought she'd like, dye her hair blue and get her naval pierced. I didn't think she'd run off and join a terrorist group!"

"That is the thing, Kitty. You do not think." He frowned and stood up, starting towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"Away." He said over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

"He's going to his room to brood." Remy shook his head, "He's just as bad as her." He jerked his head towards Rogue who scowled at him.

"We need to go get her."

"We can't." Scott forked his bacon off the frying pan and onto a plate, "Not while Professor Xavier is still-"

"You're the (effing) leader around here, don't tell me we can't." I snapped. And yes, I swore. This clearly caught Scott off guard, because he had no idea how to respond.

"There's no rush, Kitty." Emma said diplomatically, "She went off by choice. I'm sure she'll realize the error of her ways and come crawling back eventually. And even if she had been captured, a few days in captivity would do her some good."

Not that I disagreed, but I felt partially responsible for this mess. Plus, Pete would be totally pissed at me until she was back within the safety of these walls. "Fine then, I'll go myself." I jumped to my feet. "And I'll drag her bratty ass back here by her hair if I have to. Someone's got to teach that girl some respect."

"You're not going alone. I'll go with you." Rogue stood up with me.

Tabby cracked a grin, "She just wants to hook up with_ Joeneto_ again."

Rogue glowered at her and Remy grumbled something under his breath.

"I'm insulted." Bobby piped up. "How could she pick Pyro over _me_?"

Jubilee laughed, "I wasn't even aware you were in the running."

"Of course I was!" He said indignantly, "Wasn't I?"

"Kitty, we can't go in there, guns blazing." Scott adjusted his glasses. "We could start a _war_."

Good God he's **so** dramatic.

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe we're even discussing this! If _Jean_ ran off to be with Pyro, you'd drop everything in a heartbeat to rush to her."

"If Jean ran off with Pyro I think I'd shoot myself." Scott deadpanned. Jokey McJokerson today.

"Well,_ I'm_ going." I looked at the rest of the room. "Anyone who wants to help, meet me downstairs in 10."

I walked out of that kitchen with my head held high, ignoring Scott's request for me to reconsider. I went straight up to Pete's room and knocked on the door impatiently. When he didn't answer, I stepped through his door.

He irritably looked up at me and then returned his attention to his sketch pad.

"We're going to bring her back." I said firmly, "I imagine you probably want to come."

"What is the point? She does not want me to. She is in love with _Pyro_." He said like a pouty teenager. "I cannot force her to-"

"Yes you can. She's being an idiot, Pete."

"Why do you even care?" His voice raised and he looked up at me angrily. "I am not convinced you did not do this on purpose, just to get rid of her."

I blinked at him and knit my brow, "You seriously think I would do that?"

His lack of response was received loud and clear.

"Wow, okay. Good to know." I let out a breath and shook my head, "Well, while you're in here, pouting like a little (vulgar word for kitten), we're going to go get your sister back."

I turned around and phased back through his door before he could say another word. I didn't really want to hear anything else he had to say anyways. I mean, I know he's just angry at me and that he probably didn't really mean it, but still.

It stung.

I'm pretty sure that's the first time he's just blatantly insulted me. It doesn't feel so great.


	114. Faux Leather

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. Reviews are like drugs, in that I will do anything for one. Not that I do drugs, because I don't. But I will do anything for a review. Literally, anything.

You're not a cop, are you?

Seriously though, please review.

**Entry number one hundred and fourteen**

When I reached the War Room, I was stunned to see everyone there. Well, everyone aside from Piotr, Jean and Emma. And obviously Storm, Logan and the Professor.

"We're a team, we fight as a team." Scott said firmly, although I could tell he didn't really want to. He was probably just out voted.

"Okay then." I said flatly. You'll have to excuse my lack of enthusiasm. Not exactly a great day.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you all about these yet, but since you're heading out on an impromptu mission, I imagine the Professor won't have any problem with it." Dr. McCoy gave us a smile as he effortlessly carried a giant cardboard box over to us and set it down. "We had some new uniforms made up for you all."

He pulled out one of the uniforms and held it up for us to see. Sleek and black with yellow utility belts and the signature X symbol in red.

They looked like Batman uniforms.

And I am _not_ complaining about that.

"Is that... leather?" Rogue squinted to get a better view.

"Oh heavens no. This is a material I designed and formulated on my own. It's super durable, but it moves and breathes like cotton. I suppose it does look a little bit like leather though, doesn't it?" He chuckled as he handed it off to Scott.

"These are very impressive." Scott said as he inspected the material, "It feels like leather too. But it breathes like cotton?"

"Oh yes. You'll be very comfortable fighting in these." He said with a nod as he pulled more of the uniforms out. "It won't hinder your range of motion at all. But please, take good care of these uniforms. The fabric was not exactly inexpensive."

"Is this where the Professor's chair money went?" Jubilee asked.

"Yes."

"And Logan's new _manly desk_ cash..." I said when Rogue handed me the uniform labeled with my name scrawled on masking tape.

Dr. McCoy grinned, "Yes, he wasn't overly impressed about that so try not to rub it in."

Yeah right. That's an open invitation to rub it in at every given opportunity. I took my new Batman uniform to the locker room and quickly changed while all the girls tittered over how sexy they looked.

"What's the point of this durable fabric if you're still showing off so much skin?" Rogue eyed Tabby's bare midsection.

"Obviously, it's to distract the enemy." Amara explained with an eye roll as she admired her cleavage in the mirror.

"These were designed by Hank, were they not?" Rogue pointed out as she smoothed her hands over the faux leather covering her tummy, "That's kind of creepy."

"Who knows. He probably just ran out of fabric." I shrugged. I prefer not to think of sweet ol' Dr. McCoy being a perv, thanks Rogue.

I took a brief moment to admire myself in the mirror. The top was like a long sleeved cropped turtleneck, which showed off my tummy, like Tabby. And the bottoms were... Well... like fake leather pants. And I had an extra utility belt around my thigh -presumably for a weapon of some sort- but it was empty for now. I looked like Batgirl. And way better than Alicia Silverstone's Batgirl, because A) No cape, and B) I'd totally be Val's Batgirl.

I adjusted the belt on my hips, sort of wondering if it actually came equipped with Batmanesque utilities, and phased myself into the hallway, coming directly face to face with Pete who was obviously waiting by the door for me.

"I should not have said that." He began, stopping only to take in my new uniform. "Is... that leather...?" He asked cautiously.

Alright... I get it. Leather makes me crazy. Let's move on, shall we? Please?

I rolled my eyes and turned to start down the hall, "Dr. McCoy has one for you. If you're planning on coming, you should-"

"I am trying to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk right now." I pulled my hair up into a pony tail as I walked.

"How long did you know?" He asked, walking a few steps behind me.

"I don't know, a few days." I shrugged.

"Why did you not tell me!"

"Because, I _knew_ you would blame me." I snapped, spinning around to look at him with a frown. I stabbed my finger at him and shook my head, "That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you."

"Is it not your fault?" He came to a stop and frowned down at me, "She would never have been free to start seeing him if I had not listened to_ you_."

I let out a frustrated growl and turned back around to continue down the hall. "I don't want to talk. If you're coming, go see Hank and get your uniform."

I assume that's what he did, because he didn't follow me to the garage and I didn't see him again until we pulled into the gravel lot outside of the city. This was where Pete's team had been sent. The local Acolyte branch, presumably abandoned. Seriously, local branch. Magneto was nothing if not ambitious... Anyway, it's a big abandoned warehouse. And it looked like it was all metal. Big surprise, right?

"...All I'm saying is that it doesn't seem as bad ass when you pull up in a_ Volvo_." Kurt was explaining to Pete and Ray as they climbed out of the van. "You don't realize how important the jet is until you don't have it."

Jubilee elbowed Kurt in the ribs, silently reminding him of why we were here. He gave Pete a sheepish grin, "Not that it...matters..."

We all gathered at the edge of the property to scope the place out, and Scott furrowed his brow, "Since when do abandoned warehouses have working security systems?" he pointed out the security camera as it turned to point in our direction.

Tabby squinted at it and shook her head, "That was definitely not there yesterday."

Scott turned to Pete and Remy, "How do we get in?"

"We do not." Pete squared his shoulders, "They will come to us."

I tried _really_ hard not to admire him in his new uniform. Because I was totally still mad at him. Not even a new uniform could distract me from that.

Okay, it distracted me a little bit, but overall I was a brick house of willpower and self control.

We all heard the distinct creak of an industrial sized door being opened, clearly coming from the side of the building, and Scott signaled for us to get ready. We all readied our stances and waited, watching the corner of the building cautiously.

"Now what?" Bobby whispered after a few moments of pure nothingness.

Then to everyone's serious surprise, Illyana literally appeared in front of the building about ten feet away. It was like there was a hole that opened up and poof, she was there, stepping off this weird disc thing which totally disappeared back into the hole which then closed up again before our very eyes. "I told you not to come after me!" she stomped her foot like a toddler throwing a tantrum and then crossed her arms with a deep frown. "I do not want to-"

"I do not_ care_ what you want." Pete rumbled, "Do you even realize who you are working for now?"

"Wait, can we back up a second?" Bobby held up a finger, "Did you just teleport? You can teleport?"

"Yes." Illyana said smugly, "John says my abilities will be very useful here."

"I _bet_ he does..." I smirked, which only gained me a very unpleased look from Piotr. So I mumbled an apology and kept my eyes on Illyana.

Bobby turned to Kurt, "Did_ you_ know she could teleport?"

"No," Kurt furrowed his brow and shrugged, "It's not like we have a club or something."

Pete worked the muscles in his jaw, something I recognized as him trying to calm himself before speaking, "You cannot use them properly Illyana. It is dangerous."

"Maybe I want to be dangerous." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Oh God, would someone just grab her and stuff her in the car already?"

"I didn't know we were having a party!" Toad said with that gross grin of his as he hopped over to Illyana with Lance following a few paces behind him.

The rest of the Acolytes gathered in front of the warehouse as if they were seeping out of the place like smoke. I don't know where they came from, they were just_ there_. And there were a lot of them. I'm talking like, the full force of the "Acolerhood". Wanda, Pietro, Toad, Fred... _everyone_. Except for Sabertooth. Thankfully, he wasn't around. I say thankfully because I imagine he still kind of wants to kill me for the whole, _running him over with a car and then leaving it on top of him_, thing.

And there we all were. Lined up, face to face like... _Braveheart_. Or... something like that. I don't know, I don't watch war movies.

My eyes found Lance and I frowned at him, "You never came back to get your cast taken off."

"I took care of it." He responded without even looking at me. He was busy staring daggers at Pete.

I turned my attention to Pyro as he draped his arm over Illyana's shoulders, "I thought you told him not to come after you?"

"I did! I told you he would not listen."

"I don't believe she wishes to go with you." Said an eerily familiar voice. He stepped out from the shadows of the loading dock that was six feet off the gravel like this was some kind of horror movie and I heard Rogue curse. "Xavier's is not the only option for her to nurture her gift."

I glanced over at Rogue and saw that she was clenching her hands into tight fists at her sides. She stepped forward, keeping her face void of anything but determination and lifted her chin to look up at him. "Joseph."

He gave her a gentle, slightly condescending smile. The kind of smile you give a child when they've just said something wrong, and you're trying to gently correct them. "Rogue..."

This would be the moment that she finally let go of that last tiny bit of denial. "Son of a_ bitch_! Ugh!" She shook her head quickly and her face twisted up in disgust, "Oh my God. I'm gunna go wait in the car..."

"There's no need for that." Joseph began, only to have Rogue spin back around and give him_ the look_.

"There's no _need_ for it?" She did the thing, where she repeats the stupid thing you've just said, back to you, so that you can hear how stupid it is. She does it to me all the time, but she never quite looks as angry as she did this time. "You lied to me! You lied to both of us!" She threw a hand at me. I'm not so upset about being lied to, to be honest. But then I wasn't the one almost kissing him. So...

"It was never my intention to lie." He stated, "It was only supposed to be a means to an end. Except the end never came, since you continued to make frequent visits... I certainly never intended to beguile you."

Her eyebrows shot up and she cocked her head to the side with that southern attitude that we all hate, "Beguile _me_?"

He smirked, "You were clearly infatuated with me."

Pyro snorted, "Talk about your daddy issues, am I right?"

The Acolytes chuckled uncomfortably along with him.

I may have giggled a bit myself.

"Infat-" She let out a deep breath and shook her head, throwing a hand up in the air as a gesture to keep him from speaking while she composed herself, "Infatuated? _I_ was infatuated? I seem to recall _you_ trying to tongue_ me_. _You mesmerize me Rogue_." She said, imitating Joseph to the best of her ability.

Which isn't good.

I totally noticed Wanda wince and shake her head. I'm pretty sure I heard her say the word "repulsive" too. Pietro just looked impressed, and the Acolytes commented amongst themselves.

"Yeah, let's bring _that_ up again." Remy grumbled under his breath.

This was when Pyro began singing the chorus to George Michael's_ Father Figure_. "_I will be your father figure, put your tiny hand in mine. I will be your preacher teacher anything you had in mind_."

"Oh God, _shut up_ Pyro." Wanda demanded.

"Is that Lionel Richie?" Illyana furrowed her brow.

"What? No! It's George Michael! What kind of things do they teach you kids in Russia? Honestly..."

I kind of wonder if I'm the only one grossed out by the fact that Pyro just refereed to Illyana as a kid. I'm also wondering if I'm the only one noticing the irony there...

"As I was saying-" Joseph continued with that authoritative tone which let his subordinates know that laughing time was over, "I'm not one for picking strays up off the street and offering them a place to stay without good reason." He gestured to Illyana.

"And what would that reason be?" Pete narrowed his eyes.

Illyana stepped forward, "I love John, and he loves me! And Joseph knows we want to be together!"

Oh Illyana. I'm seriously shaking my head at your naivete right now. And I couldn't help but notice how Pyro looked a little bit freaked out by the casual use of the _L_ word.

"As noble a cause as love is, it is not the reason I speak of." Joseph said with a slight hint of condensation. "There's a possibility that your sister can help me return to my... former self. With her very intriguing abilities. You see, there was a slight miscalculation during an experiment, which left me virtually lost within the folds of time. I've been there... in Limbo... for three years. But rather than _aging_ three years as normal, my aging process reversed drastically, leaving me like this."

"Wait, she can teleport through time too? Seriously?" Bobby looked amazed, "She's like Hiro! From_ Heroes_!"

"Okay, one question." Kurt raised his hand, "What's the deal with the _IHOP_? Were you waiting for Rogue to come back? Are you just a really big fan of pancakes...?"

I may or may not have laughed like a pervert at the pancake line... it's all a bit hazy. More than likely I did, because Rogue punched me in the arm. I have the bruise to prove it.

The corner of Joseph's mouth quirked up, "That particular location is where the portal which returned me to this time is located. I was simply conducting business from there, hoping that perhaps it would open up again and I could reverse the damage that had been done." He turned his eyes to Rogue, "Everything else was just a perk."

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm not really sure how to feel right now... the circumstances of flirting have changed, man.

Rogue stiffened, clearly thinking the same thing as me, "Perk." She spat, "I oughta show you a _perk_." It doesn't sound like it, but that was a threat.

"Come on everyone! Sing along!" Pyro encouraged with a grin, _"I will be your father figure I have had enough of crime. I will be the one who loves you, till the end of time._"

"John! Shut the (eff) up!" Remy shouted.

"Man, I don't understand why you're itching to go back to being old." Toad leered at Rogue, "You get more action in three months as a this Joseph guy than you ever did as a geriatric."

"He wants to be old because he _is_ old." Pietro hissed.

"I don't know, Joseph." I just had to put my two cents in, which totally got me a death glare from Rogue. "Old people are always saying things like 'if I could turn back time', or 'youth is wasted on the young'. The moron over there might have a point." I gestured towards Toad who looked pleased that I'd taken his side. "I mean sure, it's gotta suck being young again in some ways. Like... your drivers license would be seriously weird, right? Because you were what, like... 80?" I noticed him clench his jaw and let out a deep breath, "And getting used to all the new technology? Computers and smart phones and texting and tweeting... It's got to be overwhelming."

He gave me a bemused smile, "I'm familiar with today's technology, thank you."

"It's just that, maybe you'd have a better chance at world domination as a 30 year old white male. You know? The modern world practically revolves around your demographic. Besides, Illyana's green. She came to us to learn to control this power, and none of us have even seen her use it. She's a lazy teenager, Joseph. You're willing to put your life in the hands of someone who has a poster of Miley Cyrus on her wall?"

He pressed his lips into a thin line thoughtfully while Illyana scowled at me from the sidelines.

"Why are we still calling him Joseph?" Remy blurted out. "What is up with that? Maybe I should just start calling **myself** something different. Like Jim. From now on, I'm Jim."

"Remy..." Rogue sighed.

"**Jim**."

Joseph -er... Magneto- gave me a single nod, "You do raise some good points." He turned to Scott, "Perhaps we could negotiate a trade. I wouldn't mind having some old employees come back on board."

"You've got to be (effing) kidding me." Remy/Jim let out an unamused laugh and I noticed Rogue discreetly grab his arm.

Pete let out a breath and looked to Illyana, who looked utterly outraged at the idea of being traded off like some kind of pawn.

I shifted my weight uncomfortably, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Pete was going to get himself locked under Magneto's thumb _again _just to save his little sister.

_Again_.

Except this time, it was my fault. Mostly her fault, but mine too. Sort of.

That's when something caught my attention... the sound of Rogue's glove rubbing against the sleeve of Remy's new uniform. That slight squeak of leather against... almost leather...

"You've got to be (effing) kidding _me_!" I burst out suddenly, cutting Pete off before he could throw himself in front of the proverbial runaway train. "Your old employees? Shit! So what, another set of muscles and... whatever it is _Jim_ over there's good for..."

Remy gave me a totally incredulous look, "_Whatever_? I'm a master thief!"

"Yeah, and I can walk through walls, dipshit." I crossed my arms without taking my eyes off of Magneto, "I have what your team is missing, and maybe if you'd have spent less time oogling Rogue and comparing her to your dead wife and more time you know, actually _working, _you would have noticed it a long time ago."

"Is that so?" He looked slightly amused, crossing his arms with the hint of a grin, "And what would that be?"

"(Effing) brains." I glanced at Rogue, well aware of the shocked look that had registered on her face, "_I'm_ the impressive one, remember?"

Magneto considered my words carefully, "I was unaware that you would be willing to leave the X-men."

"Well now you're aware."

He looked at Pete, "Wouldn't this arrangement make your boyfriend upset?"

"Boyfriend?" I didn't look at Pete. I imagine he was looking pretty shocked too, but I didn't want to see the look on his face after I said what I was about to say. Instead, I put my hand on my hip and did my well perfected _leather pants_ move. The shrug and smirk. "If by _boyfriend_, you mean the man who basically called me a selfish manipulative bitch, I'm sure he'll be just fine."

I didn't wait for Magneto to reply. Instead, I crossed the battlefield (Okay, it was a gravel parking lot that was like 30 feet wide, but whatever) and came to a stop in front of Illyana and Pyro. Illyana looked seriously pissed. Pyro was staring at my pants.

"You like the new uniform?"

"Leather?" He reached out to stroke my thigh and I cringed, fighting back the natural urge to punch him in the mouth.

"You bet." I grinned through my disgust, because I'm totally an amazing actress. "It feels like I'm not wearing anything at all."

Pyro groaned and shrugged away from Illyana.

"In fact, underneath it-" I leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "-I'm not."

See, Pyro is kind of like a puppy. He's full of piss and vinegar, and all over whichever master has the best looking treat. First with Magneto and Professor X, Magneto obviously winning with cold hard cash. And now with Illyana and I. I had leather.

"Scram." I turned to Illyana and jerked my thumb back over my shoulder.

"What is your problem?" She hissed, "Can't you just let me be happy?"

I felt bad for her. She was naive and in love with an ass hat. I know what that's like... my former ass hat was standing 5 feet away, also staring at my pants. Instead of risk breaking character, I grinned at her sardonically,

"I can't help myself." I stared at her, seriously hoping that she was getting my mental conversation. Where the hell is Emma when you need her? "He's just like a big ol'_ Koala bear_." Illyana furrowed her brow as my words registered, and I grabbed Pyro's face in my hands, pulling him towards me to plant a big fat one on his lips.

Any _real _man in love would have shoved me off, appalled by my blatant disrespect for his girlfriend. Pyro put his hand on my ass. I'm pretty sure at this point that Illyana got the point but she stood frozen, watching in shock as he tried to stick his tongue in my mouth.

When I pulled away from him and peeled my body back, Illyana's face melted into a scowl. "You son of a bitch!" She shouted, taking a swing at him. His arms flew to his face and he flinched away,

"I'm sorry love, but the heart wants what the heart wants!"

"Heart?" She tried to swing around me and he ducked to the other side, "I do not believe you are thinking with your_ heart_!"

"It's leather!" He stroked my hip appreciatively and nuzzled his head against my shoulder, "_Leather_..."

"Alright," I took a step away from him, "Don't get all weird about it."

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back with a frown, rubbing his cheek against the fabric curiously. "Wait a minute. This ain't leather!"

While he was distracted by the fake leather realization, Illyana took another swing. This time, with her arms metaled up. And this time, she didn't miss. Pyro stumbled back dazed and and then frowned.

A crazy man frown.

A crazy pyromaniac man frown as flames shot out of his outstretched palms.

And that's when all hell broke loose...


	115. Kitty Cornered

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. Yahoo! I passed 1000 reviews! Reviews for everyone! _You_ get a review, and _you_ get a review, and _you_ get a review! (that joke will make more sense in a minute.)

One tiny note; The Remy/Jim thing is a tiny call back to Uncanny X-Men #337. As per Lizzieturbo's request.

Now back to your regular scheduled program.

**Entry number one hundred and fifteen**

So there I was, staring wide eyed at Pyro's angry crazy man face when he lifts his hands up to the sky shooting flames 20 feet up into the air. Scott's a sensible guy, so his first reaction to seeing Pyro whipping a flame tornado around is to give him a gentle blast to the chest.

It was effective in stopping the flame tornado. It was not effective in anything else.

Wanda did her hex thing at Cyclops, and Tabby retaliated with some cherry bombs at Wanda. That's when Lance shouted, "I wanna rock!" before the earth began to tremble beneath my feet.

Seriously, that boy needs to think of some new puns. Or just like, notsay anything. That would be the ideal option.

Anyway, as the earth was rolling like a wave towards my teammates, Pyro got back up on his feet.

"Look at me! I'm Oprah!" He hollered, making up some flame cars and sending them 'driving' across the gravel, "_You_ get a car! And _you_ get a car! And _you_ get a car!" This was about the time that I realized we were in a really bad spot, pinned between the psychotic Australian Oprah and the wall.

A couple of flames licked back in our direction, a little too close for comfort, so I grabbed Illyana's wrist and jumped through the wall into the warehouse.

"Are you okay?" I breathed, letting go of her arm and turning to look at her. Instead of an answer, she smacked me in the back of the head a few times.

"What the hell are you doing!" I jerked away from her, noticing her eyes were wide and panicked looking. That's when I smelled the acrid scent of burnt hair. I flailed around like my hair was on fire because MY HAIR WAS ON FIRE, until Illyana managed to convince me that it was out.

"It was just the dead ends," She assured me as she inspected my pony tail, "You should get your hair cut more often. This would not have happened if your hair was not so dry."

"This would not have happened if you hadn't run off with the psycho!" I shouted. "He Michael Jackson'd my hair!"

If you don't get that reference, you're not alone, because Illyana didn't either. She simply raised an eyebrow at me with mild distaste and folded her arms. "When you are finished complaining, we should go back out and help."

"No." I said with a soothing breath, "No, we'll stay in here. You're safe in here."

"I am safe, or _you_ are safe?"

"You. I know your brother, he'll be worried about your safety first and foremost."

"I can take care of myself." She snipped, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Can you _really_? Because your track record so far isn't looking so great." She couldn't argue with me there.

"I can fight! I can teleport..." She didn't sound so sure of herself on that last note, so I raised an eyebrow,

"And just how good are your teleporting skills?"

She sighed and looked away, confirming my suspicion that she's seriously not confident in that particular ability.

"You've never been in a real fight before Illyana. And I'm not going to hold your hand."

"I am not a child, Kitty. I can-" I shushed her suddenly which only provoked her anger. "Did you just _shush_ me?"

"Do you hear that?" I whispered, glancing around the warehouse for the first time. It was a fairly nice set up, considering what it looked like on the outside. It looked pretty much exactly what you'd figure an evil lair was supposed to look like. Sterile, lots of blinking lights and techno gadgets. I strained to hear beyond the fighting and explosions that would rock the building from outside once in a while.

"Do I hear_ what_?" She threw her hands in the air, "This is ridiculous. Do you not realize that Piotr is going to _kill_ John?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "And you have a problem with that?"

She knit her brow and looked down at her feet, and I was happy to see that she at least felt_ some_ shame. That's when I heard it again. I couldn't quiet put my finger on what that sound was, but I'd heard it before. It was like a low rumble...

"I know that I should not care but-"

"Shh!" I held up my hand and focused on listening again. I had this nagging suspicion that I should just_ know _what I was hearing... That I shouldn't need to think about it. That I needed to... freak out.

I heard it again.

That oh so familiar sound finally registered.

It was a growl.

I looked at Illyana and managed to whisper, "We need to get out of here."

I'm guessing she recognized the no-nonsense look in my eye because she gave me a single nod. We both turned towards the wall we'd jumped through, ready to haul ass back outside but froze dead in our tracks when we saw Sabertooth standing between us and the wall.

His low growl caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up and I slowly took a step backwards.

"Traitor." He snapped at her, taking a step in our direction. His eyes flicked to me and his snarl morphed into the creepiest most terrifying grin I've ever seen in my entire life.

My mind began to race a mile a minute as I tried desperately to remember the rules Logan taught me. Rule number one, don't let him smell your fear. Too late. Rule number two, distract him. Yeah, I'll get right on that. Rule number three... shit... what was three...

Before I could remember rule three, he lunged towards us. I shoved Illyana out of the way as fast as I could, and shouted for her to run. Thankfully, she didn't argue with me, she took off running and I let him phase through me. When my torso was through, I brought my fist down as hard as I could on the back of his head, which caused him to swing back at me, knocking me halfway across the warehouse.

Illyana looked at me and hesitated, clearly considering coming to my aide.

I struggled to my feet as Sabertooth closed in on me, managing to shout, "Get out!" to Illyana.

She hesitated another second before deciding that I was right, as per usual. Then, she closed her eyes for a moment and summoned up one of those weird disc things before disappearing from the warehouse.

I was stranded, practically in the centre of the evil lair with nowhere to hide and a long way to run to safety. And Sabertooth knew it.

He barred his teeth in a grin, his back hunched as if he were getting ready to pounce at any moment, "Here _kitty, kitty kitty_..." He taunted.

I'm not entirely sure he knows that's my name, but it scared the bejeezus out of me.

I tried to clear my mind and force myself to focus on remembering the rules. Focus! That's rule three! Rule four was that I only have one advantage. He can't catch me if I don't want him to. Right?

I think so...

The problem with that was, I had to _focus_ on phasing in order to do it. And at that moment, all I could _focus_ on was trying not to be terrified.

Logan had been right. I can't do this. I'm a tiny little woman! Sure, I might have super awesome ninja skills, but come on!

As if he could read my mind he sniffed, "I can smell your fear, girly."

I swallowed hard, vaguely remembering something about being obnoxious. "Naw, that's just my new shower scrub. Cranberry citrus. Easily confused with fear."

"You reek of Rasputin." He glowered and stalked towards me, "I'm gunna make you watch as I pull him limb from limb."

I stiffened and he sneer/smirked, "You didn't like that."

Duh.

"Would you try and stop me, Shadowcat?"

I frowned and worked the muscles in my jaw, basically just trying not to throw up.

"I don't think you would. You're pretty scared right now." He circled around me like a cheetah circling its prey. "He would come after_ you_. In fact, I'm _counting_ on it."

That's when my brain shut off. I stopped thinking rationally. I went from flight mode, to fight mode. I ran at him as fast as I could, which caught him off guard for a moment, giving me somewhat of the upper hand. He leaped at me with his arms out as if to snatch me off the ground and hug me so hard my head popped off. At the last second I phased down, into the cement ground, popping up behind him in time to roundhouse kick him in the back of the head.

I knew Bobby forcing me to watch _Walker Texas Ranger_ with him would pay off one day, I just _knew_ it.

He whipped around and swiped a claw at me with a snarl which I ducked away from like Neo dodging bullets. When I righted myself, I used my elbow to crack him in the nose.

I think it hurt me more than it hurt him, but he stumbled backwards none-the-less and I took a moment to whimper about my throbbing elbow.

He came at me again, hunched low with his hands ready to grab my neck and snap it like a toothpick, and I dropped to the ground, letting him phase through me before jabbing both of my heels into the side of his kneecap as hard as I could. He howled out in pain and I rolled to jump to my feet and escape. Except when I put my weight on my elbow, I was suddenly reminded how much it effing hurt and faltered, stumbling to my feet a few seconds too late. Sabertooth backhanded me against my owie arm and sent me shooting across the warehouse, skidding across the floor, coming to a stop only when I smacked against the wall.

Have you ever stubbed your toe? You know that intense, blinding pain that makes you want to scream out every single bad word you've ever heard in your entire life? Imagine that, but everywhere. Even my _eyelashes_ hurt.

It took him four giant leap steps to close the space between us. He grabbed me by the neck and hoisted me up off the ground, sliding me up the wall until I was eye to eye with him, and my feet were dangling at least 2 feet off the ground. I knew this was my last chance. I had to wait for just the right opportunity to strike. Too soon, and I'd only make him even more angry with me. And I couldn't take another flight across the warehouse and come back fighting. Too late, and... well I could only go so long without oxygen. And since his hand had a pretty firm grasp around my neck, that window of time was quickly closing.

"Too bad." He growled a few inches from my face as I clawed at his hand with all my might, struggling against him with everything I had

Rule number six; Keep him on the hook.

"I guess you won't be around to watch me kill Rasputin after all." He sneered, "Better luck next, bitch." He mocked my parting phrase from last time with a smirk just as I was starting to see little black spots dance in front of my eyes. Then he lifted his other hand to my neck, presumably to get a better grip, which is when I made my move.

I phased through the wall with him still trying to pop my head off like a cork and phased my hands into his head as he fell forward through the wall. I slipped out of his grasp and dropped like, three feet to the ground, stumbling backwards a few steps before falling on my butt.

Everyone was obviously too caught up in fighting to notice me, struggling to breathe, wheezing and gasping for breath as I clawed at the fake leather turtleneck. I was seriously wishing Dr. McCoy had given me cleavage instead of midriff, when I heard Rogue shout out, "Kitty!" above the explosions and the fighting.

She managed to cross the parking lot amidst the fighting and dropped to my side. She ripped her glove off with her teeth and helped me unzip my turtleneck enough to help me feel like I wasn't still being strangled, before she looked back over her shoulder and shouted, "Erik! Call off your dogs, dammit!"

Not thirty seconds later, _most_ of the explosions and shouting quieted, and I could hear members of the Acolerhood complaining and wondering what the hell was going on.

I coughed a few times -painfully- and put my hand on the ground to lean back and steady myself, but the second I put weight on it, my elbow reminded me that it wasn't a wise move. I drew in a sharp breath through my teeth, which only made me cough more and Rogue frowned at me, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm great." I croaked, giving her a thumbs up, "Never been better, really."

She rolled her eyes and looked up at Sabertooth, whom was knocked unconscious and stuck in the wall. His head stuck out like an animal head mounted on the wall, and his arms hung limply just below it, right where I'd left them while he was choking me. Toad hopped into my line of sight, gawking at the wall, "Woah. That's Sabes! That shit is_ messed up_!" He looked back and waved someone over, "Yo, come check this out!"

The fighting sounds tapered away completely as everyone began making their way over to us. Pietro was the first one there, poking at Sabertooth's head with a grin, "Is he dead?"

"Hell no, he ain't dead." Toad tilted his head for a better view, "He can't die, can he?"

I felt someone stop behind Rogue and I and heard a low whistle, "Damn,_ minette_." He chuckled, "You don't mess around, do you?"

"Jesus Remy, she can't (effing) breathe here. Do you mind?" Rogue snapped.

Pietro poked at the head a few more times and Toad raised an eyebrow, "Man, I wouldn't be doing that if I were you. What if he wakes up? He'd bite your hand clean off, yo."

Peitro yanked his hand away, holding it protectively to his chest and Lance came to a stop next to him, looking between Sabertooth and me, "Kitty?" He looked back up at the wall, "What did you _do_ to him?"

That's when I heard, "Katya."

Before I knew it, Pete had dropped to his knees next to me and had me wrapped in his arms, saying something in Russian.

"I can't understand you, Pete." I squawked against his chest. "In English."

"I am saying that you are insane." He pulled back to look me in the eye, "Why did you-" He let out a breath and knit his brow, "I could not get to you-"

"Illyana?" I frowned.

"She is waiting in the car. With the doors locked." He said seriously. I could tell there were a billion things he wanted to say, but he just couldn't decide where to start. Before he had a chance, Magneto floated his way over with his dumb cape whipping in the wind behind him.

"My, Shadowcat. You _are_ impressive." He inspected Sabertooth's zonked out face before turning to look down at me, "What an interesting little trick."

"Hey," Jubilee called out to him from somewhere behind me, "What happened to your bucket hat?"

It was the first time that I really noticed it, I guess because I was so used to_ Joseph,_ but he wasn't wearing his helmet.

He gave her a charm oozing smile, which I'm sure she probably melted at a little, "I thought I looked better without it."

"Hell yeah." Tabby chimed in, "Rogue was right, you are a hunk."

"I never said that!" She hissed, instantly turning bright red. She turned back to him and frowned, "I never said that."

The smile on his face totally told me that he didn't quite believe her, but he looked back at me instead of addressing this, "You wouldn't still be interested in joining my team, would you?"

"I'm gunna pass," I choked out as I started to stand. Rogue grabbed my elbow to help me up, which made me hiss in pain again, "I'm not so sure my being on your team would be so great for morale."

Magneto set his mouth in a thin line and looked back at Sabertooth thoughtfully, "Hmm, yes..."

"We should get going. Don't want to be around when fuzzy wakes up." Remy said as casually as he could and then went back to clenching his jaw.

Magneto looked back down at me, "Well, the offer still stands." His eyes moved to Rogue, "For everyone."

They shared a very pregnant stare, before Rogue finally tore her eyes away and looked up at Remy, "Take me home, now. Please."

"That's quite an offer boss." Remy said, ignoring Rogue with his eyes still boring into Magneto.

Magneto/Joseph/Erik raised an eyebrow and Remy proceeded to tell him exactly what he could do with his offer.

I refuse to repeat it, because it was horrifically detailed, and some of it was in French.

We all started back to the vehicles, with me moving a little bit more stiffly than normal, when Rogue suddenly stopped half way there and grabbed Remy's face, pulling it down to hers.

"Get a room." Tabby mumbled as she passed them by while the made out gratuitously. I mean, they were really getting into it. And they were _still _going at it when I spotted Illyana standing next to the Volvo.

When she noticed me, relief flooded her face and she sighed, "Kitty."

"I told you to stay in the car." Pete said dangerously.

Illyana cowered back a little, like a puppy with her tail tucked between her legs. "I heard the fighting stop, I _just_ got out..." She climbed back into the back seat and scooted all the way over.

She looked back at me and pressed her lips in a thin line. I could tell she was happy to see that I was okay. I could also tell she was very upset upon the realization that she was _happy_ to see me. Finally she said, "You look awful."

I gave her a half smile as Pete helped me into the car next to her, "Thanks."

Instead of getting in the front seat, which had much much more leg room, Pete climbed in next to me and shut the door.

I could tell he probably felt like one of those big clowns in the tiny cars, but he didn't say a word. He put his arm around me and let me get comfortable while we waited for Rogue and Remy to finish the hell up.

After a few minutes, Illyana let out an impatient grunt, "Would they hurry up already? The smell of your burnt hair is making me sick."

I closed my eyes and smiled idly, "You're welcome Illyana."

I figure every time she's insulting me, it's got to be because she's fighting her natural urge to love me. Right?

Don't answer that.

Not long after that, Rogue and Remy finally showed up, climbing into the front seats looking all flushed faced and happy.

"You could not have waited until we were home." Pete said irritably, and Rogue looked back at him with a dopey grin.

I took that as a _no_. I don't know what they did out there, but it seemed clear to me that they were no longer upset with one another.

I seriously don't want to know what they did out there man... in the middle of a parking lot.

With people around.

I don't want to know.


	116. I'll just avoid mirrors for a while

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. Love your reviews guys! Please keep them coming :D

**Entry number one hundred and sixteen**

So, our drive home was pretty much silent. With the occasional sighed complaint about my close proximity from Illyana.

When we got home, Pete took me directly down to Dr. McCoy who did a thorough check to make sure all my bones were still in place and that no permanent damage had been done to my throat area.

He frowned when he looked at my neck, sending a quick glance towards Pete who returned his grim look.

"What?" I frowned. "Is it okay?"

"Oh yes Katherine," Dr. McCoy smiled soothingly, "There are some marks. That appears to be all. How does it feel?"

I lifted my hand to my throat as if I could feel any potential damage there with my finger tips. Everything felt fine to me. I gently cleared my throat a bit, just to test the water. It didn't exactly hurt, so I took that as a good sign.

"It feels better than it did." I said softly, "It doesn't hurt to breathe anymore, that's always good, right?"

Dr. McCoy gave me a smile and nodded as he inspected my neck as gently as he could, "I don't believe there's any permanent damage, just some bruising which will heal in a few weeks. You're quite lucky. Sabertooth was-" He let out a breath and shook his head, "Clearly taking his time."

Pete worked the muscles in his jaw silently and I smiled to ease the sudden tension in the room, "I guess it's like when a cat plays with a mouse, right." I let out a tiny laugh, "They don't want to kill it right away, 'cause then they have nothing to play with."

Pete heaved a sigh, "Katya..."

I could sense that he was not impressed with my joke. Dr. McCoy on the other hand gave me a courtesy smile, obviously aware that I was using humour as a defense to hide how freaking freaked out this all made me.

Because I was really freaking freaked. I was super freaked.

"How is your side feeling?" He looked down at the scrapes he'd cleaned up and frowned, "Still stinging at all?"

I shook my head, "Although I probably wouldn't have a problem if this super durable fabric you concocted actually, you know, covered my body." I commented with a smirk.

"Yes well, that's what I get for allowing Ms. Frost to take over with designs." He said solemnly. Suddenly, the cleavage and midriff's made perfect sense.

"I'll be sure to make the appropriate adjustments." He stood up and continued to speak as he moved towards the door, "I've got to step out for a moment and contact the Professor. You need to rest, Katherine. I don't want you up walking around, just yet."

Dr. McCoy disappeared through the med bay door, and the smile on my face melted away. After a few minutes of silence, I looked at Pete and frowned, "Be honest. How does it look?"

Pete squared his jaw and sighed, "It does not look _that_ bad. But it does not look good."

"I'd ask for a mirror but I'm almost too afraid to look." I grimaced and lifted my hand to my charred pony tail, "I mean, I know it'll grow back but-"

"You are talking about your hair." He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, "Please do not do that right now."

"Do what?"

"Try to make light of the situation."

"Well, I _am_ kind of scared to see my hair." I said defensively

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, massaging gently. Pete's generally pretty patient with my ways, so I could tell the stress was getting to him. "He could have _killed_ you."

"I wouldn't have let him."

Pete knit his brow and gave his head a shake, "Why did you not phase away and come for help?"

I looked down at my hands, remembering exactly what had been going through my mind at the time and exactly why I didn't do that. "I don't know." I lied with a shrug. "He would have just followed me anyways."

And then used me to lure you in and rip you to pieces? I left that part out.

Pete set his jaw, letting his eyes fall to my neck. His brow pinched and he lifted his hand, gently smoothing it along the marked area, down my throat, coming to a rest on my collar bone. After a minute his baby blues lifted again to meet mine and he shook his head,

"I am so sorry Katya. I made you do this. I made you think it was your fault Illyana left. I made you go after her."

I put my hand on his and gave him a small smile, "You didn't _make me_ do anything. I saw an opportunity, and I took it. Illyana wouldn't have left until she knew Pyro was a dumbass."

"I should have stepped forward first." He continued, shutting his eyes with a small breath, "I should have at least tried to stop you from doing it."

"You were a little bit caught off guard, Pete. And a tad bit blind sided when I threw myself at Pyro, I'm sure."

The corner of his mouth quirked and he opened his eyes to look at me, "Your fake leather."

I grinned, "Exactly. Fake leather, fake bitch."

He smiled, even though it didn't reach his eyes and his brow remained pinched. "I should never have said it was your fault. I was mad at Illyana and-"

"You were angry. It's okay Pete." I squeezed his hand, "You're not perfect, I get that. I actually kind of like it. It makes me look like less of an ass when I screw up."

His gaze fell to my neck again and he pressed his lips into a thin line, "I feel like I let you down."

"You didn't know Sabertooth was inside. I'm sure you didn't even know Illyana and I had gone inside to get away from the psychotic Oprah impersonator." I linked my fingers in with his and he gave me a soft smile, leaning forward and kissing me gently.

"I love you." He said with his forehead resting against mine. I slipped my hand up to the back of his head, fighting the urge to wince at the wave of pain that moving my muscles brought on, and smoothed my hand into his hair.

"I know you do."

He kissed me again, softly, like I was a china doll that he was afraid he'd break, until we were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Pete pulled away and I jerked back, hissing in pain when my elbow hit the headboard with my sudden movement. "Fuuuu-" I caught myself before finishing the word, although I think I should be allowed to get away with it given the circumstances.

"Logan?" I winced as I grabbed my owie elbow, "What are you doing back already?"

"Jesus." Logan frowned, clomping over to me, inspecting my neck as he walked, "You look like _shit_."

I would have made a smart ass comment, but he didn't look like he was in the mood to listen to my smart ass comments. He looked royally pissed.

"I can explain."

"Then start."

"I brought Illyana inside to keep her away from the fighting, and Sabertooth was in there-"

"Yeah, I already know that. I wanna know why you didn't get the hell out of there." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Why'd you try and fight him, again?"

"I wasn't going to." I said sheepishly, "He provoked me."

The corner of Logan's mouth tugged upwards ever so slightly, "He provoked you. And how did he do that?"

I squared my jaw, getting the distinct feeling that I was being talked down to like a little kid. Which I don't exactly respond to well. "He said he was going to use me as bait, to get Pete in there. And then he was going to rip Pete apart and make me watch. Is that good enough provocation for you?"

Logan blinked at me, and then looked at Pete, who looked just about as surprised as him.

"You did this to keep me away?" Pete knit his brow, looking back at me slowly. "You did this for me?"

"I snapped, okay?" I said defensively, "I didn't plan on it, I was terrified, and he knew it. I was so scared and then he said_ that_ and something in me just snapped. Suddenly I wasn't scared. I was determined. And effing pissed. And I wasn't going to go down without a goddamn fight."

"Tell me how you managed to knock Creed out in all this."

"Sometimes..." I began hesitantly, "I've noticed that when I phase through my computer, it shuts off. It mostly reboots, but sometimes I actually manage to fry the thing and then have to take it apart and pull the motherboard out and-"

"Get to the point, Half Pint."

I let out a breath and nodded, "Right. Okay, so the motherboard is kind of like the brain of the computer. And I was thinking... maybe... I would have the same effect on a human brain. If I phased in there long enough. And I guess it worked."

"That's a pretty risky little experiment."

"I kind of had to think fast."

Logan stepped to the side of my bed and chucked me on the chin, "Good girl."

I blinked at him for a minute before frowning, "I'm confused. Is this a test...? Or..."

"You did good." He shrugged, "You didn't go in there lookin' for a fight, but you stood up for yourself and your team. You improvised, used your head. I'm proud of you."

My eyes went wide and I looked at Pete who looked just as surprised as I imagine I did. "I'm sorry." I shook my head quickly with a tiny laugh, "It sounded like you said you were proud of me."

"Yeah, well," He grunted as he leaned down to take a closer look at my neck, "Don't get used to it."

"I am sure you are now aware of the... Um... Of Magneto's whereabouts." Pete said carefully with his hand still hanging onto mine.

Logan let out a sigh and shook his head, "Yeah, Chuck's upstairs talking to Stripes about that right now." he stood upright and frowned down at me, "She didn't seem too pleased with herself over the entire situation."

I can't really say I blame her. I'd be less than pleased with myself too, if I'd almost kissed an 80 year old super villain.

I was about to say this out loud when Logan frowned suddenly and looked back at the door over his shoulder. Illyana slipped in, freezing when she noticed that we were all staring at her. And that Logan was glowering at her.

"You have got some serious explaining to do."

She blinked at him before nodding reluctantly with her hands behind her back.

"The good thing is, you're gunna get_ real_ familiar with the Danger Room in the upcoming months." He said with a sadistic grin, which clearly let Illyana know that this was not a good thing at all.

She cleared her throat and walked towards us defiantly, stopping next to Logan but keeping her eyes on me the entire time. "I know you are very..." She hesitated, looking for the right words to say, "You are concerned with your appearance."

Nice way of saying I'm vain.

She pulled her hands out from behind her back, showing us what she'd been holding the entire time.

A comb, a mirror, and a pair of scissors.

"Good luck with that." Logan muttered before turning to leave quickly.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No." I shook my head faster than I should have because my head still felt like an orange on a toothpick. "No way."

"I used to cut Piotr's hair all the time."

I looked at Pete and then looked back at Illyana, "That's not actually supporting your case at all Illyana."

She smirked, probably kind of agreeing with me and gestured towards my pony tail, "I do not think you want to go out in public looking like that. Think of all the people staring at you. Judging you."

I closed my eyes and let out a breath, "I'm not letting you cut my hair Illyana."

"It will only hurt for a second." She said soothingly moving towards me with the scissors. "I promise, I will be gentle."

I squeezed my eyes shut and tightened my grip on Pete's hand. I knew it had to be done. I knew she was right; There was no way in hell I wanted anyone seeing my burnt hair. Not even a fully trained hair dresser. It was just far too embarrassing. Even more embarrassing than dying your hair green by accident and then going to have a professional fix your screw up.

This was way worse than that.

I eased my legs off the bed so Illyana could sit down on her knees behind me and felt her cut the elastic out of my hair first. I let out a little squeak and heard Pete roll his eyes. That's right, I _heard_ him.

I listened to the _snip, snip, snip_ as Illyana cut away the fried hair, and the sound was getting frighteningly closer to my ear.

"Oh God, don't cut it all off. I don't want to look like some weird pre-adolescent _boy_."

"Would you relax?" She said as she continued cutting, "I am only cutting the burnt parts away." I imagine she was looking at Pete when she said, "She is _very_ high to maintain."

"High maintenance." Pete corrected.

It was a little bit of deja vu, but I was too stressed to really acknowledge it at the time.

After a few minutes of me gripping the bed sheet and squeezing onto Pete's hand, Illyana finally announced that she was finished.

I peeked one eye open to gauge Pete's reaction. He looked totally unaffected. Like he didn't really care about my hair. So that was no help at all. I picked up the mirror and slowly held it up, without taking a look at it.

"I think it looks very good." Illyana said as she fluffed the back of my hair which suddenly felt way too light. "Well, you know. For you."

I gulped, I audibly gulped, and then flicked my eyes to the mirror. She cut off like five inches.

It went from being just past my shoulders to just at my chin.

My mouth hung open as I stared at my reflection. But it wasn't so much the hair I was focusing on at this point. It was the horribly grotesque, purpling finger marks which were eerily wrapped around my neck like an invisible hand were still choking me.

"It is not _that_ bad." Illyana said after a few minutes of me staring silently into the mirror.

I tipped my chin up and gingerly touched the partial hand print on my neck, forcing down a swallow before saying, "You don't think I could get away with saying these are hickeys, do you?"

Pete gave me a small smile, clearly seeing that my humour defense mechanism had kicked in, and that I was like, seconds away from breaking down and curling up in a ball on the floor in a fit of sobs.

"Ugh, that is gross." Illyana pushed herself off the bed to clean up the hair, "I do not want to know your bedroom talk."

"No, you wouldn't." I set the mirror down on the bed next to me, "Especially since a lot of it is in Russian."

Illyana's face blanched and I couldn't help but laugh.

Laughing at Illyana always makes me feel better. Pete, on the other hand, didn't find it as funny. He's such a prude.


	117. Don't try to fight it, Remy

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. Thanks for your reviews, and your patience getting this chapter out! It's getting more and more difficult to buckle down and get Kitty to write. She's so flighty...

Please continue to review, they fill my days with... reviews. :)

**Entry number one hundred and seventeen**

The good thing about "almost dying" (even though I totally had things under control) is that everyone is super nice to you afterward. It's almost like they suddenly have a new appreciation for you. Like, they didn't know what they had until it was almost taken away.

That sounds kind of presumptuous of me, but it's true.

Emma informed me that she was taking me out to get my hair done by a proper professional, Illyana's cut back on her underhanded compliments (for the most part) and Rogue practically sleeps with one eye open as if I were to spontaneously begin to choke again like Darth Vader were hiding in the closet, mind choking me or something.

I really think Darth Vader would have better things to do with his time if he were on earth, but whatever.

Tabby hasn't made _one_ gross sex joke about S&M and choking, Jubes has tried to cover the bruises with makeup and Amara let me borrow her scarves, even though I kind of feel like a 1960's flight attendant wearing an ascot.

Bobby's been extra humorous, just for my benefit. I mean, if you consider the crap he pulls humorous. I generally don't, but I laugh just to make him happy. Ray has been super nice, and very concerned with my well being. Jamie... well he's pretty much the same.

A little bit weird, but sweet.

Logan excused me from the danger room for the remainder of the week, or until my muscles stop aching every time I move. Whichever comes first I guess.

Pete's been incredibly attentive. Every little peep or uncomfortable groan or look of strain on my face and he's right there to help me. He doesn't usually say much, which I appreciate, since everyone else would instantly ask if I were okay. He's just there. With his soothing, calming presence. He's like my own personal bodyguard.

And now I have the theme from _Bodyguard_ stuck in my head.

Remy was pretty much the only one who hadn't been bending over backwards for me. Fussing over my every move, making sure I was comfortable at all times and not in any pain. And I kind of liked that at first. It was refreshing not to have to explain every single cough, or assure someone that I was totally fine, or pretend to laugh at jokes, or decline being shown how to wear scarves for the 18th time. It was nice.

Until I realized that he wasn't just doing it for my benefit.

He was totally avoiding me.

Like every time I'd walk into a room, he'd leave. And every time I'd pass him in the hall, he'd act like he was totally to busy to acknowledge me. It was kind of starting to hurt my feelings, you know? You could at least _look_ at me.

I started to think that maybe we weren't such good friends after all. I mean, even Tabby was being nice to me. Even _Illyana_**,** asked how I was feeling now and then, and we're frenemies at _best._

So, I walked into the rec room to find him sitting at one end of the couch, watching _Cops_ alone. I sat down on the other end of the couch and smiled when they beeped out someone's name.

"That's just awful." I began seriously, "Why would_ anyone_ name their child a swear words that have to be bleeped out on TV?" I giggled at my own joke and Remy set his mouth in a thin line, tossing the remote to me before standing up to leave.

"Okay, _what_ is your deal?"

"I don't have a deal." He said as he started towards the doorway.

"Dude!" I phased through the couch and hurried to block his exit, "You're totally avoiding me!"

"No I'm not." He shrugged, "I have things to do, Kitty."

I planted my hands on my hips and raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"I don't have time to stand here and argue with you." He grumbled, side-stepping me to get by.

"Geeze." I frowned at the back of his head as he reached the doorway, "Some effing friend you turned out to be."

He stopped and looked back at me from over his shoulder, "What would you like me to do Kitty? Fuss over you like all the other (vulgar word for kitten)s around here?"

"No, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't _lie_ to me. You're obviously avoiding me like the plague."

"Fine!" He shouted, turning around to face me completely, "Yes! I'm avoiding you! Is that _better_?"

Of course not! I cast my eyes downward and squared my jaw, "I don't know-" I let out a breath, "I mean, I thought you kind of liked me..." I shrugged, as if I were totally unaffected, "But whatever. It's no big deal. You have your things to do... I don't want to keep you."

My unaffected act was only slightly marred by the fact that my voice came out all pinched in the end. Like I was clearly trying not to cry.

I'm such a girl.

This only made him more angry. "You're (effing) clueless!"

"Oh no, totally. Add insult to injury." I shouted back at him, louder than I should have since I could feel my neck muscles straining, "Would you like to rub salt in my wounds too, I hear that tends to hurt like a bitch."

I massaged my throat gently after my outburst which made his frown deepen.

"You have no (effing) idea how close you came, Kitty. Do you? And you did it on purpose! Because of a temper tantrum! And don't you (effing) tell me you had it under control, because if you had blacked out, he wouldn't have stopped." Remy said seriously. "He would have kept squeezing until you turned blue."

I chewed my lip "Logan said I-"

"I don't give a rats ass what Logan said." He snipped, "I've _seen_ people choked to death. I've seen **corpses** with... that shit." He tossed a hand towards my throat and let out a breath as his eyes settled there. The anger slowly faded from his expression and he rubbed a hand over his face, "It's not... I don't..." He let out another deep breath and his eyes softened, "It's just different seeing it on someone I... I don't know..."

"Someone you what?"

"I don't _know_ Kitty..." He shook his head irritably.

"Someone you... love?" I smirked a little bit. And I may have batted my eyelashes slightly.

"No, someone I don't_ hate_."

"Yeah... sure..." I said with an unconvinced smile.

"Love is an _incredibly_ strong word." He informed me with a frown.

"Absolutely. You're right." I pressed my lips together to keep from smiling, since I could totally see the frustration on his face.

"I don't want you to be dead. I care about your mortality. You know... for Pete's sake."

_Literally_, for Pete's sake. Not the figurative term of exasperation.

"I get it!" I shrugged defensively, still struggling not to smile too much, "I'm not arguing with you here."

"Yeah, but you have that stupid look on your face." He frowned.

"What stupid look?" I grinned.

"_That_ stupid look." He pointed at my grin.

"This is just the way my face looks, Remy."

"Don't try to be funny right now, Kitty."

"Well, I don't have to_ try_." I said wryly, "I'm just a naturally funny person. I'd like to think it's one of the things you love about me."

"I _like_ you."

"You loooooove me..." I opened my arms and gestured for him to come to me, "Do you wanna hug it out? I understand how frustrating coming to terms with your emotions can be."

"I'm _liking_ you even less right now."

"Yeah right," I crossed my arms and smirked, "I'm probably even more endearing now. I bet you're trying really hard not to smile."

He squared his jaw and I saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Don't fight it Remy. You can't stay mad at me. You _heart _me."

There was a length of silence before Remy finally said, "I like you more than average." He let out a sigh, as if saying such a thing was physically painful for him. "Just shut up about it already."

I chuckled in triumph, "There's nothing to be ashamed about Remy. I'm a pretty awesome person, it's hard not to love me."

Remy rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself about not talking to me unless he was inebriated as he turned around to walk away.

"Don't worry," I called after him, "Your secret's safe with me! Your little _minette_!" I stopped and thought about what I'd just said for a moment before calling out, "Never mind that last part... It's actually really gross."

I can tolerate being ignored if I know that it's just because he doesn't know how to act around me, just because he loves me so much. He's all torn up inside, and every time he looks at me, he remembers how close he came to losing me for good. So he lashes out and acts all angry to keep me at arms length, when really, he just loves me _so_ much.

Alright, I'm totally milking this now, but I can't help it. It's just so damn fun. I'd say this crap to his face if I wasn't about 76% sure that he'd try to finish Sabertooth's job.

The other 24% is positive he wouldn't because he loves me.

Okay, I promise I'm done now.

Anyway, the next morning he was back to sort of ignoring me. I could tell he was trying not to though, since he gave me a head nod when I walked into the kitchen. Rogue paused with her mug halfway to her lips and looked between the two of us.

"Wow."

Remy glanced at her and turned back to his bowl of disgustingly healthy cereal and grunted, "What?"

"I just..." She shook her head, "I'm really sensing something there." She gestured between the two of us and I tried really hard not to smile, "Did you want us to leave you two alone?"

Remy breathed a curse word and glared at me, "Kitty!"

Rogue was laughing while Bobby and Kurt just looked insanely confused. I shrugged defensively, "I couldn't help it! She's your girlfriend, I had to tell her you lo-" I caught the look in his eye and changed my conversational direction, "-_like _me more than average."

"What does _that_ mean?" Bobby looked disgusted, "You're playing favorites now? Do you like _me_ more than average too?"

Remy rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head, "It's too early for this..."

"I hope this affection you've developed for her won't get in the way of our relationship." Rogue said thoughtfully, "Although, I would understand if it did. You know. There's only so much love a guy can give."

"_Please_ shut up." Remy frowned at her which caused her to beam at him.

"So you're telling me that you like me an average amount? How much is an average amount of like anyways?" Bobby pointed his spoon at Remy, "This is because of_ Halo_ isn't it. You still think I cheated."

"You do cheat..." Kurt mumbled.

"No I don't! I'm just **that** good!" Bobby said defensively, "That's no reason to get all jealous of me and start liking me an average amount."

"Drake, you're lucky I like you _period_."

"Sometimes these things just happen Bobby." Rogue said seriously, "You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Alright, I'm done." Remy stood up and crossed the room while Rogue and I laughed.

"You'll have to deal with these feelings sooner or later Remy." Rogue informed him as he dumped his bowl into the sink, "You can't hide forever..."

He let out a deep sigh and shook his head before stomping out of the kitchen to the sound of our laughter.

About thirty seconds later Logan came to a stop in the doorway with his newspaper in hand, "What the hell's gotten into Gumbo? He looks like someone pissed in his cornflakes."

"Oh, he's having a bad day." I informed him simply, turning in my seat to look back at him in the doorway. "He just realized he loves me, and he's taking it kind of hard."

"I can relate." Logan said with a smirk as he walked towards us. He tossed two envelopes on the table and nodded towards them, "Mail."

"Man! I never get mail." Kurt complained as he inspected the two letters.

"I get _e-mail_." Bobby shrugged, "But most of it's about Viagra."

Rogue and I were too busy staring at the envelopes to respond to this idiotic exchange. Neither one of us even moved, as if the two items on the table between us were rigged to explode. We're not stupid; even if we've never done this before, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what kind of letters come in envelopes with fancy University logos on the corner.

"Ain't you gunna open them?" Logan plunked himself down in his chair at the head of the table and opened his newspaper up, not entirely interested in our responses.

Rogue looked up at me first and chewed her lip, "You go first."

I inspected the envelope before reaching out to pick it up and look at it closer. "It's from Chicago." I looked up at her, "I'm not even really sure I want to know if I got in or not."

"I do." Bobby plucked the envelope from my fingers and tore it open before I could even protest. He ripped the letter out and unfolded it, humming thoughtfully as his eyes scanned the page.

"I don't want to know." I shook my head, "Don't even tell me."

I'll admit. I was a little worried. UIC wasn't even really an option anymore, but honestly, what if I didn't get in? It seriously didn't bode well for my Columbia application. And if I didn't get in at _either_ place, then I was royally effed.

Bobby tipped the paper for Kurt to see, who also nodded silently with an unreadable look on his face, "Interesting."

"You guys suck." I snapped the page away from them and my eyes instantly found the word _Congratulations_.

I let out a breath and looked up at Rogue with a smile, "I got in."

Rogue was still staring thoughtfully at her envelope when Logan finally said,

"Oh Christ, just open it."

Rogue nodded, slowly taking the envelope as she chomped on her lip.

"I'm sure you got in." Kurt said comfortingly, "You're the smartest person I know, Rogue."

"Dude!" I scoffed, and Rogue smirked, obviously snapped out of her spell of nerves.

She ripped the enevlope open with her finger and sucked in a deep breath as she slid the letter out, taking her dear sweet time to unfold it.

It took her less then a second and she shouted out "Yes! (Eff) yeah!"

She slapped her hand over her mouth and gave Logan an apologetic look, even though he was grinning at her and didn't seem to care about her outburst one lick.

I giggled and clapped like a dweeb, "Eff yeah!" I gave her an across the table high five.

"So is it good news... or...?" Bobby deadpanned which gained him a swat from Kurt,

"Way to go, kiddo." Logan looked back at his newspaper with that grin still on his face, "I guess you're smart after all, eh?"

"Congratulations Rogue!" Kurt smiled, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh my God, I gotta go tell Remy." She breathed as she ran a hand through her hair, clearly still shocked and excited. She hurried out of the kitchen with her letter of acceptance in hand, plunging the kitchen into sudden silence.

After a few moments, I could feel Logan's eyes on me, so I looked up to meet his stare.

"Don't worry, you'll get yours soon."

"I'm not worried." I scoffed, "I'm totally not worried. You know, we sent our applications in close enough together... I'm not even really sure when she did hers. And they get like, billions of them. Literally billions. And her name is before mine... you know, alphabetically..."

Besides, I know I'll get a letter soon. Whether or not it holds good news or bad news however, I won't know until it arrives. I thought the hard part was over, I never really gave much thought to the actual "being accepted" part. The hard part was supposed to be deciding where to go.

The hard part was deciding what to do with my life.

What if I don't get in, and I _have_ to move back to Chicago? What then? Pete already told me he didn't want to do a long distance relationship, and I already made it clear that I wanted to go to school. It's too important to me to let a relationship stand in my way.

Even if that relationship is one with Pete.

Is that what it's going to come down to? That I have to choose between my education, and my love? Because as much as I do love Pete... and as much as I'd hate to admit it... there's no guarentee there.

What if I chose to stay with him, and chose not to go to school... and then a month later we break up. It could happen. Not that I'd want it to... but things happen, you know? Then I'm stuck with no love and no education. And I won't be like Julia Roberts at all... I'd be more like, Erin Brockovich. Like, the real Erin Brockovich, not the glamorized Julia Roberts version.

The one who had a bunch of kids with different men and never got married and never went to college and _almost_ _never_ lived up to her true potential. She did have a nice rack though. I don't even have _that _going for me_._

But I have to think on the positive side; At least I'll have the comfort of ~*~_Remy's love_~*~ to keep me warm at night...

Okay, that was the last one, I promise.


	118. Goodbye Emma

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number one hundred and eighteen**

Today was Emma's last day here at the mansion, which is slightly bitter sweet. While I know she won't openly admit it to me, I'm sure she'll miss me. I'm sure I'll miss her too. But since it was her last day to "fraternize with the enemy" as Scott put it, she took me out to her favorite hair salon. And I would just like to point out that the _Hellfire Club_ is not the enemy, it's a fancy pants rich people club, and Emma is their newest member/employee. So... Chill out Scott.

Rogue tagged along with us and I'm sure this was only to prove to Emma that she enjoyed girly things too. Even though I know for a fact that she was not enjoying herself, and obviously Emma knew perfectly well too.

In Rogue's defense, I don't think she expected to have to put up with artsy hair dressers gushing over her unique hair for an hour and a half. Clearly, if she had, she would have just stayed home. Or maybe put on a hat or something.

I decided it was in my best interest to try out one of Emma's scarves (and not Amara's because Amara's were all this gross burnt orange colour... which according to her "is the new pink". Here's a hint: it's not.), since this was technically my first time in public with my new purple accessories. But of course, when I actually sat down in the chair to have my hair done by Claude, he removed it for me to make sure it stayed clean. This was about the time that I was pretty grateful for Rogue's presence. I mean, the attention sucked for her, but it was pretty sweet for me. It meant that nobody was focusing on the marks on my neck, or questioning how exactly one would get such marks from a freak _Twister_ accident.

Which is exactly how I told everyone at the salon they were acquired.

Emma's guy did a really nice job, and I'm almost afraid to ask her how much it cost. He gave me some layers in the back and I'm confident enough to say that I look super hot with my new chin length bob. Super duper hot. Like, hot enough that people wouldn't even notice my throat. They'd be so caught up in my wicked awesome hotness. But just in case that didn't work, I put that scarf right back on as soon as my hair was finished.

Rogue was bitching in the back seat about nosy hairdressers, and how she was sure none of them actually believed her white streak wasn't processed and dyed that way. Emma was clearly about to look in the mirror and inform Rogue, for the umpteenth time, that no one asked her to tag along. But instead, her eyes flicked back to the road and her hands gripped the wheel a little bit tighter.

"What's wrong?" I frowned, sensing some impending doom.

"Nothing is wrong." She smiled, a little too gleefully as we pulled up the drive towards the mansion. Eventually she continued, saying, "It just seems that they've found a replacement for me."

I heard Rogue groan, "Who is she?"

Emma hummed and parked the car, climbing out silently.

"What do you mean, Hmmmm?" Rogue slid out of the back seat and slammed the door behind her, "Who's here?"

"I'd hate to ruin the surprise."

"Surprise?" I frowned at Rogue, "Is that like, a good surprise, or a bad surprise?" I looked at the back of Emma's head as I walked, "Because... I gotta say... I'm kind of all surprised out for the month. I've hit my surprise quota."

I imagine Emma was rolling her eyes, but she said nothing as she opened the door and stepped in ahead of us. We followed her in, both Rogue and I stopping dead when we saw Scott strolling through the foyer with Alex rolling a suitcase behind him. He was wearing a super tight black shirt, a shell necklace, a pair of sunglasses on his head, and _Uggs_. Yes, _Uggs_. With his jeans tucked into them.

He beamed when he saw the three of us and clapped his older brother on the shoulder, "There's some of the house bunnies now."

Rogue groaned again as he started towards us, leaving his suitcase next to Scott, who only reluctantly followed him over to us.

"Nice hair, Jem." He was talking to me.

I crossed my arms and grunted.

"You looked better with longer hair though," He said thoughtfully, "Dudes like long hair, y'know."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Easier to grab on to."

I saw Rogue close her eyes in an effort to remain calm and Scott's eyebrows shot up suddenly,

"Alex! That's completely inappropriate!"

"Just sayin', brah." He shrugged before turning his full attention to Emma, "Sup?"

Emma lidded her eyes and grinned seductively in a way that I will, unfortunately, never be able to forget, "Nice to see you again, Alex."

He totally eye effed her with an agonizingly slow once over, "It's always nice to see you..."

"Okay, well Emma should be going off to finish packing." Scott said with a face about as red as his ruby quartz shades.

Emma turned her attention to him and gave him a self satisfied smile, "Well, I am almost finished, however my ride will be arriving soon and I'd hate to leave him waiting."

"I got your ride right here." Alex waggled his eyebrows.

I kind of gagged a little bit. And Scott blanched at his brother's... ickiness.

"Oh hang on." I stopped her before she could strut away and unwrapped the stark white scarf, holding it out to Emma with a smile, "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Keep it." Emma insisted, "Consider it a parting gift."

"Oh wow! Thank you!" I said with mock enthusiasm which caused Emma to grin at me. She offered us all a simple wave, letting her eyes linger on Alex a beat longer before sashaying on up the stairs.

"I totally hit that." Alex said through the corner of his mouth as he leaned towards his brother, and I swear, I totally heard Emma chuckle before she disappeared upstairs.

Scott shifted his glasses out of the way to press his thumb and forefinger over his eyes with a sigh, "Alex, please. I'm begging you. You've got to stop acting like-"

"A douche?" Rogue crossed her arms with a grin and I let out a laugh.

Alex turned back to us, presumably to defend himself, when he noticed my neck for the first time without Emma around to distract him. "**Dayum** Jem!"

"My name is not Jem-"

"That hickey is messed up!"

I furrowed my brow, "What?"

"I _knew_ you'd be a freak in the sack babelini, remember? I totally called it." He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on the heels of his _Uggs_, "I'm surprised your man had it in him though, he seemed like a real kook."

I scrunched up my nose, "_What_?"

"You know, kook. Poser, dork... whatever." He shrugged as if everyone should know what he was talking about. "But judging from the job he did on you, it looks like I'm gunna have to ask him for some notes. That work's impressive right there."

I looked at Scott and shook my head, "I can literally feel my brain shrinking right now."

"I can't help you there, _Jem_." Scott said with the slightest hint of a smile and it took everything in me not to reach out and turn his brain intangible.

"That _is_ from your boyfriend, right?" He lidded his eyes at me and winked, "Or are you finally ready for a little _Summer lovin'_?"

"Wow." Rogue said with a wide grin, "I can't even tell you how happy I am right now..."

"Shut up, geriatric lover." I snipped at her.

She shook her head, "Nope, still happy." she beamed.

Alex inspected Rogue carefully before shrugging indifferently and turning back to Scott, "There are more _hot_ chicks here, right?"

"Alright, I'm less happy now." Rogue frowned, putting a hand on her hip and glaring at Scott, "Maybe you should put a muzzle on him or something, hmm?"

"Hey!" Alex lifted his hands innocently, "No offense, man."

Rogue's eyebrow arched, "_Man_?"

"I just like my chicks a little more... tanned. And preferably blonde." His eyes moved down to Rogue's waist, "And thin." His eyes moved up a tad, "You do have those going for you though-"

Scott cuffed him upside the head, knocking Alex's shades to the ground. "I'm sorry, I'll get to work on that muzzle." Scott gave us an apologetic look, grabbing Alex by the elbow and dragging him away before the douche could get another word out.

Rogue was still scowling at the doorway they'd disappeared through when she finally said, "I'm not fat."

"Of course you're not."

She looked at me through the corner of her eye, "And _you're_ not blonde either."

"No. And neither is Jem." I shrugged.

"What an ass."

"Totally. I have _Summer Nights_ stuck in my head now too. He completely ruined that song for me." Even more-so than Glee did.

I was tempted to ask Rogue if she was actually upset over the fact that Douchebag -Too much tongue- Summers didn't find her attractive, but I really didn't feel like taking a journey down that road. So instead, I clamped my mouth shut and tried really hard not to hum _Summer Nights _out loud. I made my way to the kitchen, wrapping the long white scarf back around my neck so I didn't have to schlep it around with me like a dweeb. I stopped in the doorway when I saw Jamie sifting through the mail on the island counter as he sipped a _Dr. Pepper_.

He looked up at me when he realized I was there and smiled, "I like your hair."

"Thanks!" I grinned, sitting across from him on one of the stools, "It's okay. It'll take some getting used to, I guess."

He took another sip, "Why did Illyana cut it then?"

"Pyro burned it. Remember?"

Jamie nodded and went back to mail searching, "I just thought Illyana liked cutting hair."

It's a good thing he's cute... I mean, there's a chance he could outgrow the weird cabbage smell, but you can't outgrow stupid.

"Is there anything for me in there?" I asked, trying really hard not to look overly hopeful.

"Nah. Some junk mail, a few bills for the Professor and a letter from _Playboy_ for Mr. Logan."

"Ew." I grimaced, "I don't even want to know."

"Bobby sent them a letter from him..." He giggled, "He made it sound real creepy too. I can't wait to see what they wrote back to him."

"Bobby has a death wish." I said with a perked up eyebrow, "And a stupid sense of humour."

Jamie giggled some more in agreement and continued sipping his _Dr. Pepper_ and I took his silence as my cue to leave.

I knew exactly where Pete was, in the garage with Logan and Ray fixing Jean's Jeep (again), and I knew I should go find him to show off my new hair-do, but I was still a little... foggy. On how to act with him. I hadn't told him about my acceptance letter to UIC yet, and _that_ made me feel bad, but it seemed to me to be the opening line of a conversation the two of us both agreed we weren't ready to have.

You know... the whole 'how serious are we?' conversation. The whole, 'where do you see us going' conversation. The 'if I had to move back to Chicago, would you come with me.' conversation.

So not ready.

So instead, I... conveniently found myself in places where he wasn't. That's not the same as avoiding, because I wasn't actively doing it. Just... passively. Passive avoidance.

I was walking through the foyer when there was a knock on the door. I stopped in my tracks, and looked around, because usually when people are buzzed in through the front gates, the person who buzzes them in comes to get the door.

It was probably Kurt, you know... for someone who can teleport, that boy is one lazy S.O.B.

For security reasons, I'm not supposed to open the door unless I know who it is. I mean, none of us actually_ follow _this rule, since we're not exactly ten year old latch-key kids, but then again, the majority of people living here hadn't just been nearly strangled to death.

So yes, a small part of me was a little bit worried that maybe Sabertooth was politely knocking on the door, waiting for me to answer. And once I told that small part of me to shut the hell up, I went and opened the door.

"Hi," Warren Worthington III gave me a blindingly perfect smile and knit his blonde brow ever-so-slightly, "Kitty, right?"

"Uhhhhhhhh..."

"I'm here to pick up Emma." He explained, once he probably thought I had some minor mental retardation.

"Oh." I nodded and moved out of the way to let him in. I closed the door behind him and stood in awkard silence for a minute before finally saying, "So, the Hellfire Club?"

He gave me that perfect male model grin and stuffed his hands into his designer label jeans that probably cost more than my entire wardrobe put together. "Yes."

"Do you guys get matching leather jackets or something? That'd be pretty... cool..." I was beginning to wonder if maybe there was something to the mental retardation theory, when Warren chuckled,

"That would be cool. I'll have to remember that."

He's too kind. Anyone else would have called me a moron, straight to my face.

"Kurt sent me to get the door, apparently he's too important to-" Rogue stopped mid-sentence when she realized who I was standing with and her eyes widened a bit, "Warren?"

"Hey! Long time no see!" He tossed her a wave and then ran his hand through his wavy blonde locks oh-so casually, looking every bit like a Greek God. "You look... good!"

I suppose he'd be used to seeing her in spandex dresses and strategically ripped tights with heels. Not skinny jeans and strategically cut Metallica tops with Doc Martens. I could tell she was thinking this too, because she discreetly looked down at herself before squeezing her hands into balls at her sides, smiling stiffly as she crossed the foyer to come to a stop next to me, "Thanks."

As if Alex's stupid dumbass comments weren't enough for her to deal with today, she now had to deal with the guy who didn't even know he was supposed to be dating her.

Harsh.

"Warren's just here to pick Emma up." I supplied with a nod and a pitiful smile.

"I see. How was Vegas?"

Warren's eyes lit up and his grin widened, "Oh man, it was amazing."

He began to tell us about partying with the Blue Man Group and David Copperfield and I swear I could see Rogue's eye twitching. Thankfully, we didn't have to listen for long, because the sound of Bobby's dramatic groan from the top of the stairs caught our collective attention.

He had a suitcase in each hand and a designer tote bag slung around his neck.

"I'm pretty sure these are just her shoes." He grunted as he struggled his way down the steps. When he reached the bottom, he plunked them on the ground before turning to trudge back up the stairs for some more. Warren excused himself to step outside, probably to summon his driver to help out with the bags. Once the door had closed behind him, Rogue leaned over to me and snorted,

"I'd hate to see the one she uses for her makeup."

"Or handcuffs." I giggled, "Whips and ball gags and-"

Rogue laughed, "Vibrators and lubes."

"I am _very_ intrigued right now."

"Shit!" Rogue jumped at the sound of his voice, spinning around to glare at Remy while he sat down another set of suitcases, "You scared the hell out of me."

"Whatcha talkin' about?" He asked innocently with a mischievous smile.

"Emma's sex toys." Rogue smirked.

"Aw, see you got my hopes up." He pouted, "I was hoping this was more of a _personal_ conversation."

Rogue frowned very seriously, "Remy, I don't think it's appropriate to be fantasizing about Kitty that way."

He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Because, you know... you're so deeply in **loooove** with her."

"Yeah, I got it." He frowned.

I was about to state that I felt this whole thing was beginning to get a little too weird for me when Warren breezed back inside with his driver at hand, who went straight to work with the bags.

And the sour expression Remy wore quickly morphed into a shit-eating grin. "Well if it isn't Warren Worthington_ the third_." Remy beamed at Rogue, who was working the muscles in her jaw silently. Well, if she can dish it out, she'd better get ready to take it... "How've you been Warren? You haven't come around to see your _pal Rogue_ in long time."

Now I _know_ Rogue's eye was twitching at this point.

Warren smiled politely, "Yes, I know. I've been swamped with work-"

"And Pussycat dolls?" Remy winked.

Warren's polite grin turned into a matching shit-eating grin to Remy's and he gave a sheepish shrug, "A little bit."

"Which one was it?" Remy furrowed his brow with great interest, "Jessica? Ashley?"

I blinked at Remy in shock, because even I only know one of the Pussycat Doll's names. Nichole... Shclizlingdler...

"Jenny."

"I don't know Jenny." Remy shook his head, "_Vanessa_... she's the one you gotta look out for." He wagged his eyes suggestively and Warren chuckled,

"Yeah, I remember Vanessa."

I've come to the conclusion that men are disgusting. That is all.

Remy let out a tiny groan, "She did this thing with her tongue-"

"You have got to be (effing) kidding me." Rogue snipped with her hands on her hips. I started shaking my head at Remy, hoping that he would catch my silent warning. This was totally not the time to get back at Rogue for teasing you about loving me Remy, seriously.

"No, it was amazing." He replied without missing a beat, and without acknowledging my wild head-shaking. "Anyway, I can't remember what she called it but-"

"Well that's just great, now isn't it!" Rogue snapped sarcastically and I dropped my head into my hand with a sigh, "Everyone _loves_ (effing) Pussycat Dolls! You two should definitely go out some time and talk about all your (effin') Pussycat Doll escapades. Hell! I bet you two would even enjoy a nice Pussycat Doll orgy! You two and a Pussycat Doll, doesn't that sound like a (effing) great time? Pussycat Doll sandwich, huh!"

And then she spun around and stomped away, leaving the two men looking _totally _shocked, and a little bit horrified. Eventually, Remy turned his eyes to me,

"What the hell was that?"

"I tried to warn you, man!" I shook my head, "First Alex insults her and then the guy she _un-dated _shows up to remind her of how unappealing she is, like the icing on the crap cake."

Warren frowned, "Un-dated?"

Remy closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face, "I didn't know-"

"No, you were too focused on getting back at her for teasing you about loving me." I jabbed a finger at him, "Which, by the way, is totally not a big deal, and I'm seriously getting offended that you're acting like such a baby about it."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I should go talk to her." He said before taking off after her,

"I'm really confused." Warren pinched the bridge of his nose, "What does un-dated mean?"

"Oh... crap."

"Those weren't dates. _Right_?" He frowned at me, "Emma said we were just going out as friends. That's all."

"No, totally. They weren't dates. No. Otherwise she probably would have been ticked off that you ditched her for a Pussycat Doll." My eyebrows perked up quickly and I threw my hand up in a wave, "It was great seeing you! Later!"

I didn't even stick around to see Emma off. I mean, I'm sure she'd understand. I think the only thing she'd really be upset about is that she missed such a wonderful little show. She probably also would have told me that I would have been better off having that stupid talk with Pete after all.

I'm gunna miss her.

So Emma, if you're reading this, which I doubt you are, because probably like_ nobody_ reads this: I'll miss you.

I won't, however, miss you reading my mind all the time. Boundaries woman. Boundaries.


	119. Get A Room!

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number one hundred and nineteen**

I'm not exactly sure if Remy ever found Rogue to apologize for his method of getting back at her, but she was supposedly sleeping when I showed up in our room to go to sleep. Obviously, she was doing some reorganizing before she went to bed because it looked like Rogue's closet threw up.

Everywhere.

Including on my bed.

I let out a sigh, and closed the door behind me, creeping across the room as carefully as I could. I quickly went about my bedtime routine, heading back to my buried bed to clear a spot for me to sleep in.

"Just push it all on the floor." She murmured.

I blinked at her in the dark before doing as she suggested and climbing under my nice cozy sheets. "What have you been doing?"

She didn't answer, and I considered for a moment that maybe she actually had fallen back to sleep. Or maybe she had never been awake in the first place, and she was just sleep talking.

A normal girl would probably be sobbing, gushing her problems to her bestie as if nothing else in the world mattered in that very moment.

Rogue was giving me the silent treatment.

"Are you getting rid of all this stuff?" I whispered, "Does this mean we get to go shopping?"

"I'm not going shopping Kitty." She muttered, proving that she had in fact, been awake. And that she hadn't fallen back to sleep.

"So... what's bothering you the most? Remy, Warren or Alex? Or is it just a... douchebag comment cocktail?"

She let out a breath, "None of them. You think I give a shit what any of them say?"

"Yes. Yes I do." I flopped my head down on my pillow, "It's okay to have girly days you know. It doesn't make you less of a bad ass."

"Shut up Kitty, I don't want to talk." She rolled over and put her pillow over her head.

I assumed that was the end of our conversation and let myself drift off to sleep.

Of course, this sleep was short-lived. I was jolted awake a few hours later by the sudden feeling of something heavy falling on my legs.

I gasped and was about half a second away from screaming when I heard a familiar voice cussing.

"What the (eff) is all over your floor?" He hissed at me in the dark.

"Aren't you supposed to be like a master thief or something?" I whispered, flopping back down on the pillow, "You're getting a little rusty."

"I didn't assume there'd be piles of clothes all over the floor!"

"Well, you know what they say when you assume."

He pushed himself up off my bed and glanced at Rogue to make sure she wasn't awake, "Yeah, they say you're an ass."

"That's _not_ what they say." I scowled at him.

"So then what do they say." He sighed, clearly getting bored with this conversation.

"Ahhh I don't remember..." I muttered, rubbing my hands over my eyes, "Something about making an ass out of me."

"Like you'd need my help with that."

"Would you two shut the hell up?" Rogue barked, "Your stupidity is literally giving me a headache."

Remy made his way around my bed and around Rogue's bed and slipped under the covers behind her, draping one arm over her and ignoring the grinding sound of her gritting her teeth and the steam coming out of her ears.

"You still mad at me Roguey?"

The grinding teeth sound picked up.

"You _know_ I was just ragging on you..." He nuzzled his face in her hair, "I didn't know dipshit Summers put you in a bad mood."

"I'm fine." She grunted.

"Really? Because you sounded pretty_ not_ fine when you suggested wings and I have a threesome with a Pussycat Doll." He frowned, "Which was not _fine_ with me, by the way."

"Whatever."

"The only threesome I'm interested in would maybe be with you, and another you. Like, a Rogue clone. My perfect girl, times two."

"That's stupid." She snorted, but I could totally hear the laughter in her voice, even though she was still trying to act like Oscar the grouch.

"You're right. I mean, if we're making sex clones, why stop at one? We could have a Rogue orgy."

"As if." I frowned at him in the dark from my pillow, "If you had the ability to clone someone, you'd clone yourself. And then you'd have sex with you. You're the effing poster child for narcissism."

"Awww, are you jealous_ minette_? I still _loooove_ you..." I could clearly hear Rogue muffling her laughter and realized that the tables had turned. **I** was now the target. I was now tasting some of my own medicine.

And it was bitter.

"Why don't you come over here with us and I can show you my love. My huge, thick love..."

I threw my stuffed animal at him before he could continue and Rogue clapped her hand over her mouth to keep her laughter quiet.

"You're both disgusting." I _humphed_ and pulled my pillow over my head while they continued to giggle to one another. After awhile the giggling stopped. I could hear them whispering to each other and figured they were talking things out, but since my hearing was muffled by the pillow and since I really didn't give a crap, I couldn't tell what they were saying.

Then I heard a breathy sigh in the midst of the whispers, and I was simultaneously interested and frightened. I listened closer, hoping that maybe it was just my imagination, straining to hear any actual _words_ they were saying. That's when I heard Remy moan something in French. He moaned again and said, "Right there..."

And that's when I realized exactly what they were _doing_. Or _starting_ to do, with me still in the flippin' room. And it wasn't "talking things out".

"Oh my **God**!" I squeezed my eyes shut and tore the pillow off my face, "I'm _still here_ guys!"

They were obviously too busy to answer, not that I gave them a chance to. I ripped my blankets back and fumbled my way to the door with my eyes still squeezed shut, "Perverts." I muttered before phasing out into the hall.

I seriously can't believe they started going at it with me like, 4 feet away. They're like friggin' bunnies.

So there I was at 2 am, running on very little sleep and moving on autopilot, when I found myself standing outside Pete's door.

I knocked gently, without thinking about the fact that it was 2 am and that he would have been sleeping. I didn't think about this until he opened the door with a tired, confused frown.

He stared at me for a moment before saying, "Katya? What are you doing?" And then he stuck his head out into the hallway for a quick check before pulling me into his room and shutting the door.

"Remy was _apologizing_ to Rogue." I frowned, "So I kind of had to leave."

"Really? Right in front of you?"

"Practically." I rubbed my eyes, too tired to really appreciate the shirtless wonder standing in front of me. "I guess I shouldn't complain. I wanted the 'full college experience'." I said with air quotes, "Rogue would just be like, the slutty dorm roommate."

Pete smiled, "Speaking of college. You were accepted to UIC."

I blinked at him with my mouth hanging open for a moment, "Who told you?"

"Kurt." His smile went slightly bitter sweet, "I have been wondering why I heard from Kurt, and not you."

I let out a sigh and hung my head, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it... I don't really want to think about... like, what if I _have_ to go there..."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug, "You will not."

"But what if I _have_ to?"

"You won't." He kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, okay. But what if-"

"You worry too much." He said softly, "Relax. Wait until you get your letter from Columbia."

"And what if-"

"Then we will cross that bridge when we get there, yes?" He gave me a gentle squeeze when I didn't respond in a timely fashion, "_Yes_?"

"Yes..."

"Good." He dipped his head down and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Can I sleep here?" I whispered. "Your sheets are so soft... and your room is so... Remy free."

"Katya-"

"I know... the wrath of Logan." I grumbled, "But it's not like we'd be... hanky panky-ing. Just sleeping."

"I do not think that would make Logan any less angry."

"So you're going to make me sleep in the hall?" I pouted, "On the floor?"

Pete rolled his eyes and let me pass him to jump into bed. I snuggled down in between the super soft sheets and let out a content sigh.

"Why are your sheets so soft?"

"I do not know." He pulled the sheets back and climbed in next to me, "I guess I am just lucky."

Here's the thing about a queen sized bed; They're not as big as you'd think. Especially not when the other person in bed goes by the name Colossus. And I don't mean that in a dirty way, so don't even start.

So when I woke up the next morning inches from the edge of the bed, with my back pressed up against Pete's back, I suddenly realized that Pete is a bed hog.

And, I had no sheets.

I frowned and turned over, pulling the comforter back over to my side before snuggling up against him.

"You are too hot." He complained.

"Then move over." I mumbled against his back. "I have no friggin' room."

"You are tiny. You do not need much room."

"I'm bigger than two inches." I snorted, "Which is the amount of space you've left for me."

He inched over a bit and rolled onto his back, "Is that better?"

"No." I snuggled up next to him and put me head on his shoulder, "A little I guess."

"You guess?" He laughed, "This is _my_ bed."

"Ohhh, we're playing _that_ game are we?" I giggled, "This is your bed? And you are _my_ boyfriend. Ipso facto, this is my bed."

"That is a stretch."

"I should be a lawyer, right?"

He laughed, and opened his mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by three very loud bangs on the door. Not knocks. Bangs. Angry sounding bangs.

He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed to get up and I put my hand on his arm to stop him before he could go on this suicide mission.

"Let me get it." I said, crawling over him to get to the door before he could protest, "I'm sure he's not looking for _you_."

I opened the door and gave Logan my sweetest smile, "Good morning."

He narrowed his eyes at me and a low growl rumbled from his throat, "One rule."

"Which we did not break." I said diplomatically. I was in a very lawyer-ish mood. I'll have to remember not to watch_ Legally Blonde_ before bed again.

"Get dressed." He snapped.

"Okay?"

"Your _mother_ is here."

I blinked at him before laughing, "I must still be sleeping. I swore you just told me that my mom's here."

"With her boyfriend. They're downstairs in the sitting room waiting for you to finish breaking my rule."

I stared at him with my jaw hanging open, "Oh my God! You're not joking!"

"One rule," He mumbled, turning around to start back down the hall, "How hard is it to follow one damn rule..."

I was too shocked to remind him that we did **not** break his rule.

This time.


	120. Family Matters

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. A big shout out to my bros,** Lizzieturbo** and **Starlight2Twilight**, (who are not technically bros as far as I know, but they can dig it) without whom this chapter might never have been completed. Kitty was having a lot of trouble getting this one out... and she was slightly distracted by finding out what her colour season is based on her skin tone. Emma helped her figure it out, and now all is right with the world.

Thanks for your patience, and I hope we get a butt load of reviews for this one. ;)

**Entry number one hundred and twenty**

Okay, so I panicked. I flipped out and I panicked. I started getting changed with the door still open, and then realized that I had nothing in Pete's room to change _into_.

And then I realized that the door was still open.

Thankfully, I sleep in layers.

"Katya!" Pete hollered after slamming the door shut. "Relax!"

"I can't relax! My mom's downstairs! Did you miss that?"

"We will get dressed and go downstairs."

"**No**!" I shouted quickly.

"...You don't want to get dressed?" He deadpanned.

Smart ass. "We can't go down together, Pete, this is my mom!"

He raised his eyebrows, but didn't voice the fact that I sounded clinically insane.

"If we go downstairs together she'll think we were sleeping together." I explained, "I mean, we were sleeping together, not _sleeping_ together."

"But we are_ sleeping together_, sleeping together."

I glowered at him, because he was clearly getting far too much enjoyment out of my temporary lapse of insanity.

After running around like a chicken with my head cut off to clean myself up, we both headed down to the sitting room. Together. Because Pete managed to convince me that there was no way my mother would make such a connection.

"There you are!" My mom said happily, hopping to her feet and scurrying across the room to give me a hug. When she pulled back she glanced at Pete with a slightly stale grin, "Both of you ...Together... First thing in the morning!"

I glared at Pete, because I **knew** she would jump to that conclusion, I just knew it.

"Keith!" I smiled at him past my mother and he gave me a wave, "Nice to see you again."

"Oh sweetheart," Mom was running her hands through my hair with great interest, "Your hair looks gorgeous! Doesn't it look gorgeous Keith?"

"It looks very nice." He agreed with a nod of approval.

"It makes you look so grown up and mature!" Mom's smile was a little strained when she said, "Like you're almost old enough to be spending the night with a boy."

"Mom..."

"Let's go sit down." She took my hand and dragged me over to the couch across from where she and Keith were sitting.

Pete and I plunked down and I folded my hands in my lap as we suffered through a small bought of awkward silence, "This is... such a surprise! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're on our way home from Italy, sweetheart." My mom said as if I should have already known this. "I know, it was a long vacation, but we stayed a little longer to celebrate." She showed off her new rock and my eyes bulged out of my head.

"Holy _shit_!" I grabbed mom's hand and inspected her new bling. I gaped at Keith and shook my head, "Is this real?"

He chuckled and confirmed that it was in fact, a real diamond. I'm not so sure I believe him. But now that I think about it, I don't really know what Keith does for a living.

Maybe he's like... in the mafia or something.

Maybe this is a blood diamond.

"I brought you something. A little souvenir, I guess." Keith smiled sheepishly.

My ears figuratively perked up, because if he really is in the mafia, this should be a super awesome souvenir.

"It's from Italy." He explained, handing me a pack of gum across the table.

I blinked and forced a smile. "Italian gum!" I took the gum and inspected it with pretend interest, "Wow. That's really... something..."

"You'd think it'd be in Italian, but they stock the airport with products in English." Keith explained, as if I cared or something.

"Oh my goodness, Kitty." Mom reached across the table to grab my chin and lift it up, "What happened to your neck?"

In our haste to get downstairs, I_ completely_ forgot to grab Emma's scarf. And I was seriously wracking my brain for some type of viable excuse to tell my mother about how I got the bruise. I mean, I know she knows that my job as an X-man is sometimes a... physical one. But I like to spare her the details.

"It is a rash." Pete said easily, giving me a calm smile when I cut my eyes to him, "Yes?"

"Yes!" I agreed, pulling my face away from my mom's grasp and settling back next to Pete while scratching at my bruise for effect. "A rash. I think it's from my soap or detergent or like... perfume or something."

"Well don't scratch at it." Mom scolded, "You'll only make it worse. It's already purple, you should put something on that honey."

"I will." I covered the marks with my hand and nodded, "I have. It's totally fine."

"That doesn't look like a rash..." Keith knit his brow and cocked his head to see the portion of the marks I wasn't covering.

"It is." I said firmly. Time to change the subject, "So wedding plans?"

This is clearly the magic phrase for a newly engaged person. Because her face lit up and she began to nod enthusiastically,

"I've already started some planning... We still have to set a date, but I figure for sure it'll be once you've moved back home. That's actually another reason why we stopped in, I thought maybe you could send some things back with us. I packed light, so I have lots of room in my suitcase if you want to. I assume you'll be bringing all your stuff back when you move home. We have the space, so you don't have to be worried about that. You'll have your own room and everything!" She discreetly glanced at Pete, "And we have a guest room too. Should anyone want to... visit."

Of course my mom would still think I was moving home. She never got the memo that my plans had changed. And I'd kind of hoped that I could have told her over the phone. You know... with her in Chicago. And not here.

"Mom-"

"I know, you're obviously sleeping together I see the way you look at one another, you probably go at it like bunnies."

I blinked at her, completely forgetting what I was about to say, "Oh... my God mom."

"I know, I know. None of my business. It'll be easier to deal with once you two are engaged." She said with a sly grin, "Besides, engaged sex is _so_ much better. You'll see."

"This isn't happening." I shook my head.

"We do it at least twice a day. We did it on the plane ride back." She and Keith shared a perfectly revolting smile and she and Keith began to inform us about the mile high club.

I looked up at Pete with wide eyes and he pressed his lips together with that twinkle in his eye. The bastard was eye laughing at me.

Sure, it's easy for him. His parents are dead.

That sounded way meaner than I intended.

Anyway, he took my hand by show of support and smoothed his thumb along the back.

"I'm telling you sweetness," Mom turned her attention back to me again and gestured with her free hand as she spoke, "Engaged sex is the_ best_. I bet you two won't have to wait too long to experience it..." She winked at Pete.

"Oh, I can hardly wait!" I responded with lots of sarcasm.

Pete smiled calmly, "We are in no rush."

"Fair enough." Mom grinned.

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you."

My mom eye's grew wide, "You _are_ engaged." She grinned from ear to ear, "Oh my goodness! You are! Aren't you! And here I am going on about getting engaged like a moron, when you already are!"

"No, mom..."

"Oh God, you're pregnant." Her grin disappeared just as quickly, "Kitty..."

"**Mom**!" I was beyond mortified, and totally wished that she'd stop jumping to conclusions. "I'm not pregnant!" I hissed as I massaged my throat instinctively after shouting out of terror.

Keith noticed what I was doing and furrowed his brow curiously. I quickly pulled my hand away and kept my eyes fixed on my mother.

"So you're not?" She had to ask, just to be sure.

"_No_. Of _course_ not."

"Accidents happen you know, Kitty." Mom continued for some reason, "Especially when you take into consideration how often you two likely go at it. Are you on the pill?"

I blinked at her, unable to form words. Any words. At all.

"Because condoms are only effective 99% of the time. So if you were only using condoms then one out of every hundred times you do it, you're practically unprotected."

"Geeze, talk about playing Russian Roulette." I snorted and let out an uncomfortable laugh. This damn humour defense mechanism. Pete shook his head slowly and let out a breath. I'm sure he was mentally rolling his eyes at me too.

Keith chuckled though, so... this just shows me how lame my joke must have been.

And just when I was beginning to pray to spontaneously combust, things just got oh-so-much worse.

"Got some brewskies here!" Alex announced when he walked into the room, balancing a tray on his hand. "Coffee brews. Brewskie."

My mom and Keith both chuckled at Alex's pun, but I was far too curious as to why Alex was _there_.

"I brought so ho-cho too, just in case coffee doesn't do it for you."

I cringed at his use of ho-cho instead of_ hot chocolate_. Seriously, this is like my biggest pet peeve ever. Alex is like one giant pet peeve.

"Thank you Alex, that's very sweet of you." Mom smiled.

"Wait, you know Alex? How do you know Alex?" I looked at him, "How do you know my mother? What are you doing here?"

"Chillax babelini. I was keeping the parental figures company while you prettied up." He said, perching himself down on the armrest of the couch next to me.

"Okay, well. Thanks. See ya later." I nudged him with my elbow and he did not take the hint.

Instead, he took it as another hint. And he gave me a wink and a nod.

Pete scowled at him from over my head and put his arm around me, tugging me a little bit closer.

"Alex is just delightful." Mom tittered. "Did you know he's from Hawaii? How exotic!"

"That's right, these sun bleached locks are au naturale."

"Hawaii is part of the US mom, it's not exotic." I glared Alex. "Not like say... Oh I don't know, Russia?"

Mom chuckled, clearly thinking I was making a joke, and waved my comment off.

"You two should definitely take a trip out to the islands, learn how to surf, soak up the rays. And don't believe what you hear, you can't get the same experience down in _SoCal_." Alex said, leaning back to rest his elbow on the back of the couch, and propped one of his feet up on the couch next to me. Today's footwear of choice; TOMS. Seriously, this guy is a walking pet peeve. "You'd have a blast. I bet you'd look pretty rockin' in a bikini, Rebecca." he winked.

At my mother. Whom he's on a first name basis with.

"Dude!" I gaped at him, "Boundaries!"

"Well it's true, y'know. Call a spade a spade, n'stuff."

"You're totally being disgusting right now."

"Katherine! Don't be rude!" My mother scolded.

"_I'm_ being rude?"

"It's all good. Jem and I didn't exactly get off to a great start." He shrugged.

"Jem?" Mom asked with piqued interest

"Sure. You never told her?" Alex looked over at me, "It's actually a pretty funny story, we met in a-" I slapped my hand on his knee and dug my nails in,

"Hey Alex, why don't you help me get some... something." I said sweetly as my death grip tightened on his kneecap.

He pried my hand away with a wince, and I had to twist it out of his grasp as followed me out into the hallway.

"What the holy eff are you doing?" I gave him a nice firm punch in the shoulder and to my great satisfaction, he winced.

"Enjoying your mom's company." He smirked and I punched again. He rubbed his arm with a scowl, "Cougar's like me! It's not my fault!"

I was silently outraged for a moment, before deciding that he probably wasn't too far off the mark with the Cougar comment.

"You thought it was appropriate to tell my mom the story of how we met?"

"Well I thought it was good practice for when we tell the kids."

I went to punch him again and he grabbed my fist and held tight, "What is your deal? I was just being hospitable."

I pulled my hand away, "I'm _so _sure. Just like, out of the kindness of your heart, right?

"Totally!"

"As **if**."

"Whatever."

"Don't even..."

"Dude! Real."

"No way."

"_Yes_ way."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut, suddenly realizing what everyone else heard when they talked to _me_. And likely why everyone thought I was a blithering idiot.

"Listen chiquitita. I was just trying to cover for you while you finished knockin' boots with your bogus beau." He shrugged, "You're welcome, by the way."

"Oh my God! We were not doing... _that_." My eyes widened and I was horrified for a split second, "You didn't tell my mom we were doing that, did you?"

"Nawh. Too much info, right?"

I let out a sigh of relief and squared my jaw, "He's not bogus. _You're_ bogus. Your _face_ is bogus."

"Sticks and stones, Jem." He smirked at me and wagged his eyebrows.

"Go away." I said seriously, "I mean it mister."

"Don't be so uptight, babelini-"

"For God's sake Alex, my name is Kitty. Not Jem, not babelini, not chiquitita, not bunny or any other small woodland animal..."

"Kitty's could be woodland animals."

"No they most certainly could _not_." I glared.

"Alright!" He lifted his hands in surrender and shrugged, "Whatever,_ Kitty_."

I turned around in a huff to double back into the sitting room, without Alex.

Pete and mom were chatting about Italy and Keith looked deep in thought, and I can only hope he wasn't over-exerting himself there. I'm so going to hell.

Anyway, Pete and mom were chatting and they stopped and looked up at me when they noticed I was back.

"I'm not moving back to Chicago." I blurted out.

Mom blinked at me and furrowed her brow, "Why not? Weren't you accepted to UIC?"

"Yes, actually. I was. I got the acceptance letter a few days ago."

She frowned, "You are still planning on going to coll-"

"_Yesss_," I cut her off quickly, "But, I want to go here. In New York. To Columbia."

Her eyebrows shot up and she looked a little bit less disapproving, "Oh! Well that's good Kitty. I have to say I'm disappointed that you aren't moving home but getting in to Columbia is pretty impressive and-"

I shifted my weight and habitually rubbed my neck gently, "Well, I'm not exactly sure that I got _in_... yet..."

Mom stared at me for a bit. Then she cut her eyes to Pete and stared at him. After a long moment, she finally turned back to me and said, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, honey."

"Mom-"

"You're not even sure if you've gotten into Columbia yet, Kitty." She said, and I let my shoulders slump, "I don't mean to say this to crush your spirit or anything, but you need to be _realistic_."

"I know." I mumbled.

"I just don't understand. UIC is a _sure thing_." She tried to reason with me, "And not just that, but it's your_ home_. You'll have a place to live, and you'll be back with family again."

I pressed my lips together while I thought about that; My mom reenforcing my every concern like a tiny little cliff note. UIC is a sure thing.

New York is not. In so many more ways than just college.

I sucked in a breath and considered carefully how to respond, so that my mom would know that I am still in control of the situation, when Keith cleared his throat,

"I'm sorry, how did you say you got that mark on your throat again?"

"Um..." I looked at Pete and tried to remember the excuse I'd used less than ten minutes earlier. Seriously, lying sucks guys. "Allergic reaction."

"It's just..." His eyes darted quickly at Pete before focusing back on me, so fast in fact, that if you'd have blinked, you'd have missed it. "It doesn't exactly look like a rash."

Uh oh. Keith is smarter than his name suggests. He's caught on that this is definitely not a rash. And judging from the way he was looking at Pete, I'm thinking he realized it also looked suspiciously similar to a hand print. A very large hand print, which would have been caused by a very large hand... you see where I'm going with this, right?

"Sometimes things don't look like what they're supposed to look like. Like clouds. You know... when they look like other things. Other than clouds."

My mom perked up, "I saw a man in the airport who looked like George Clooney! It was just a man with a mustache though."

"Exactly!" I pointed at mom and nodded, "Clouds... George Clooney..."

"I think maybe it would be a good idea if you moved back to Chicago." Keith gave Pete another cautious look before turning back to me, "It's safer in Chicago."

"That is true, Kitty. New York has a really high crime rate, and I'd hate to think of my baby being held up by some... street youth."

"Mother, I assure you, the street youths will leave me alone."

"New York is also a pretty wild place..." This, coming from the woman who just told her daughter she'd joined the mile high club. "I don't want you getting caught up in the party life. I want you to be a_ student_, not a wild party girl."

"We just want you to be safe. We only want what's best for you." Keith chimed in.

"_Pete_ is what's best for me. This place is what's best for me." I frowned.

"It doesn't look like it to me." Keith muttered under his breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry, who are _you_ again?" I spread my stance and put a hand on my hip defiantly, "My father? Oh no, that's right. That roll has already been filled."

Mom sucked in a breath, "Kitty-"

"Nope. You don't get a say. Neither of you," I began pacing. "Especially _you_." I pointed at Keith.

"Well, maybe you could use an appropriate father figure if _that_ is the kind of treatment you think you deserve." He said firmly, gesturing to my throat.

"Kitty, that_ is_ a rash, right?" My mom's face had grown slightly pale, and when I didn't respond right away she frowned, "_Right?_"

Pete cleared his throat, "Perhaps I should leave," He stood up, "This seems like a family matter."

That's when I snapped a little bit.

"_Family_?" I repeated incredulously, "This isn't a _family_ matter, because this isn't a **family**!"

"It is a misunderstanding." Pete tried to explain to my mom.

"I don't want you here if you aren't safe Kitty." Mom shook her head and stood, "You're coming home with us. End of discussion."

"_No_!" I stomped my foot, "_Not_ end of discussion. Pete wouldn't hurt a fly much less _me_. There was an accident during an assignment."

My mom held my gaze, knowing exactly what type of assignment I was referring to. We'd agreed never to talk about my X-men duties, because mom couldn't quite handle the thought of me being a superhero.

She pressed her lips together and lifted her chin slightly, "What type of accident?"

I squared my jaw and let out a breath, "A bad type." Her frown grew and I shook my head, "But I'm fine. I'm alive, and I'm in one piece. That's all you need to know."

"Assignment?" Keith looked confused. Good. Ass hole.

"Yes. An assignment." I was filled with confidence as if I were suddenly back in my leather pants. "The last thing I need to worry about is street youths, mother." I bit out, because dammit, I'm bad ass. Even without the leather. "I can manage just fine on my own. And anyone who gives me a hard time, has no idea what they're messing with."

Mom processed this for a moment before giving me a nod, "Okay."

"I work out! Like, every day. I'm totally not even exaggerating. Logan_ makes_ us."

"Alright." She continued to nod.

"And I've been doing this for four years, you can't suddenly just like, decide that I can't handle it. I can totally handle it."

"I understand."

"And just so you know, Logan also has this crazy no sex rule. So even though I'm almost twenty, I don't get to _do it_ like bunnies with my boyfriend. I wish we could go at it like bunnies, but we _can't_."

Mom frowned slightly, probably because I just admitted that I wanted to have sex like a bunny. Which just sounds incredibly stupid.

"_And, _maybe I want to be a wild party girl mom! Pete and I may **never** get married!" I continued because I was feeling extra defiant all of a sudden. "Maybe we'll just live in sin. Forever!"

My mom flinched at the thought of her daughter being a "wild party girl".

"Oh, yeah. We'll just have crazy sex, all the time. Livin' in sin! Having bastard babies while using condoms!"

"_Kitty_." Mom said firmly.

"Oh, and guess what mom, Alex isn't so delightful. I met him in a** bar**, and we made out." I raised an eyebrow, "Not so delightful, hmm?"

"It has been very nice to see you again." Pete forced a smile, "But it appears that Katya has forgotten to take her medication again..."

Keith cracked an uncomfortable smile at Pete's little joke and my mom nodded numbly, "Yes... we should be going."

"Oh! And I was totally drunk at the time!" I called after them as Pete calmly showed them out of the room. "Like I'm talking hammered! That's right, I'm just that _wild_!"

Pete showed mom and Keith out while I slowly came back down to earth. I plunked myself down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling until I noticed someone hovering in the doorway.

"That was pretty weird." Alex commented with his thumbs hooked into the belt loops of his designer jeans, "Do all your reunions end like that?"

"Shut up."

He tried to hide the smile that danced across his lips, "Bastard babies."

"I said_ shut up_." I hissed, slapping my hands over my eyes and pressing my fingers into my sockets until I saw stars. "I've been stressed out about school, and they were pushing my buttons."

"No bunny sex will do that to you." He said as he sat down next to me on the couch. "You're all wound up, babe."

My eye began to twitch and I glared at him, "Do not call me babe."

"Loosen up a little. Don't be so uptight, Jem. It doesn't look good on you."

I squeezed my twitching eye shut and tried to breathe calmly. "I see Scott has yet to fit you with a muzzle."

He smiled and stretched his arm out behind me on the back of the couch, "FYI, wild party girls, are smokin' hot."

"Why does your opinion not surprise me?"

He twirled my shorter hair around one of his fingers and raked his eyes over me, "I really do like your hair, Jem." He inched in a tiny bit and smirked, "Still long enough to grab onto."

I felt my face flush and frowned at him, "That's disgusting."

"You totally dig it, babelini." He winked, "I can tell."

I slapped his hand away and scoffed, "Gross." I stood up and marched towards the doorway, "I'm going to talk to Scott about that muzzle."

Seriously. The douchebag police called, and there's a warrant out for your arrest.

Because you're a douchebag.


	121. Sexual uneducation

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number one hundred and twenty-one**

It's been a few days since my mom and Keith's impromptu visit. Mom called this morning to let me know that they got home safely. There is a chance that she was calling to make sure that I hadn't flipped out and become a wild party girl coke addict in the 48 hours since she'd seen me.

She can rest easy now.

More importantly, I'm still waiting for word from Columbia.

It's now officially been way too long, and the longer I wait, the more I die a little bit inside.

You know the saying "it's always darkest before the dawn"? I think a more accurate saying would be "It's always darkest right after the mail gets delivered". Because that is exactly how I feel. I'm about one more mail day from locking myself in my room and listening to Rogue's crappy Emo music. That's pretty dark.

Anyway, I was in the rec room, trying very hard not to think about the darkness, which is pretty hard to do when Rogue and Remy are gratuitously making out on the couch next to you, when Logan came in and barked, "Conference room. Ten minutes."

"What's it about?" Rogue asked, clearly coming up for some air. Seriously guys, I'm flattered that you feel comfortable around me, but come on.

Logan squared his jaw the way he does when people are gratuitously making out when he walks into a room, and grumbled, "Mail."

I obviously perked up. "Mail? Like, _mail_ mail? Or male."

His face screwed up, "What?"

"You know like,_ mail_. Like college acceptance letter mail?" I perked up a little more, "Did it come? Are you throwing me a party?"

"No."

I slumped like a deflated balloon, "Oh."

"Ten minutes. Keep your tongues in your own mouths until then." He instructed gruffly. I'm pretty sure that wasn't directed at me.

Anyways, we all met downstairs at his appointed time, wondering what the hell this urgent meeting was all about. Logan walked in, followed by Storm and the door shut with a foreboding click sound of the lock turning. Trapping us in the room.

Well, not me. Or Kurt. Or probably Remy, I'm sure he could pick the lock. Anyway, attempting to trap us in the room. And it's the thought that counts.

So Storm and Logan took their place at the front of the room, looking down on the group of us, "Alright, let's get straight to the point." Storm began. Which basically caught us all off guard, because Logan usually takes the drivers seat with these things. She pulled a thin envelope out of her back pocket and held it up. "Someone took it upon themselves to write a letter to an... X rated magazine and signed it from Logan."

A low chuckle broke out throughout the room and lasted until Logan's icy glare shut everyone up.

"The prank in and of itself is an issue which will be dealt with, but more importantly I'm concerned with the quality of this letter." Storm knit her delicate brow and gently slid the letter out of the envelope.

"Improper grammar?" Tabby snickered.

"Shaddap." Logan snapped, and Tabby clamped her lips shut.

"No, it has perfect grammar." Storm looked, directly at Bobby and set the letter down on the table in front of her. "It's... quite informed."

"That's a bad thing?" Jubilee furrowed her brow, "Is this like a sexual un-education thing?"

Bobby let out a strangled laugh, "First the no sex rule and now they're un-educating us." He chuckled awkwardly until Logan glared at him, "I guess it stinks that you don't know who wrote that, right?"

"The jig is up ice pop, Jamie ratted you out."

Bobby turned to Jamie with wide eyes and poor little cabbage patch Jamie shrunk down in his seat, "It's not my fault! I couldn't help but laugh every time I saw him..."

"Dammit Jamie! This is why no one tells you things!"

"Now here's the real question," Logan rested his knuckles on the table in front of him and narrowed his eyes, "Where the hell did you get all that shit from?"

"What Logan means to say is that we're concerned as to where you'd be getting such... graphic information."

"You been watchin' porn, again?" Logan's eyes narrowed even more and Bobby actually gulped.

I heard him gulp.

"No!"

"The internets? Did you get this crap off of there?"

"No, I-"

"Dude, how_ informed_ is this letter?" Alex scoffed, swiping the letter from off the table in front of Storm before she could even protest.

"What, you're just going to let him read it?" Bobby squeaked. "It's private property!"

Storm extended her hand towards the blonde dipshit, "Alex, please-"

"Dear Miss December," Alex read out loud, "I see you shave. So do I. Not that you can tell, since I've got that manly gruff and hairy arms going on."

I grimaced, "It's gross, but not _so_ bad..."

"It gets better." Logan grumbled, and judging from the look on his face, _better_ was subjective.

"You should see my balls," Alex continued reading and my grimace intensified. "Like the hair on a Troll doll. But I'll trim them for you. I would hate for you to cough up a hair ball like a cat when you-"

Storm held up her hand, "You don't need to read it out loud, Alex."

Tabby snatched it from Alex's hand, sensing that Storm was about to put a total kibosh on the letter reading.

"However," She read with an evil grin, "I do demand a reach around at the same time."

Some more groans of mutual disgust.

"What's a reach around?" Jamie asked, almost frantic that he didn't know what it was.

Storm sighed, "I feel like we've let you all down. We should be available to answer your questions properly."

"I have a question." Jamie raised his hand. "What's a reach around?"

"I don't know where Bobby got his information, but it worries me that he didn't come to the professor, Hank, or myself. _This_ type of information shouldn't be so easily accessible. Perhaps it's best that we begin monitoring internet usage-"

"_What_?" I shouted, with total outrage.

"What's wrong Jem? You have some dirty little internet secrets you don't want coming out in the open?" Alex smirked.

Aside from this blog? No.

"For your _information_, I'm going to be taking COMPUTER courses soon, ass hat."

"_If_ you get in." Illyana shrugged, shrinking back when I glared in her direction. "I'm just saying..."

Tabby cleared her throat and held the letter up again to indicate that she was going to continue reading. "I see you got them fake nails, make sure you take them off. Just because I have a healing ability doesn't mean I'm down with you popping a second hole in my ass."

Tabby was laughing so hard by this point, that tears were streaming down her cheeks. All I could make out from the laughter was, "Didn't sit right for a good beer and a half."

"You speaking from experience there, ice boy?" Remy chuckled and Bobby jumped to his feet, ripping the letter out of Tabby's hands.

"I didn't write that part! It was Emma!" He balled the letter up angrily, "I had the idea for this prank and she offered to help me with the _technical_ parts."

Yeah, that sounds like Emma.

"This is about the sex rule." Rogue smirked at Logan, "I told you she'd stick it to you one way or another."

Logan muttered a very crude term in reference to Emma.

"You're just grumpy you didn't get to test out your sex desk." I shrugged simply, knowing full well that both Logan_ and_ Pete hate when I call it that.

He grunted, leaning back against the wall and avoiding eye contact with me, which instantly raised my internal red flag.

"Woah... wait a minute." I perked up, "You_ did_."

"What are you yappin' about, we're here to talk about Bobby." He snapped.

I gasped dramatically, "You used the sex desk! You little whore!"

"You watch your mouth." He glared.

"Sex desk?" Kurt frowned, "What is the point of a _sex desk_?"

"Kitty, we need to focus here." Storm said diplomatically. "This is a serious issue. People are getting advice from_ Emma_." She looked across the room at all of our faces, "You all need to feel comfortable enough to come to _us_."

"Well, Emma is pretty experienced." Alex gave Logan a wink, "Isn't she, hombre?"

Logan frowned, "I didn't do Emma."

Very tactful of you Logan.

Storm put a hand to her temple and closed her eyes. "_Language_!"

"But you don't deny having sex." Tabby crossed her arms. "So you broke the rule."

"I make the rules. The rules don't apply to me." He barked, "And it's none of your goddamn business what I do."

"Language! Please, Logan!" Storm shouted.

"So if it wasn't Emma, then who was it? You don't know any women." Jubilee propped her chin up on her fist.

"Bars have chicks." Logan shrugged, "You don't need to _know_ them." He frowned at Remy, "Don't smile at me like that."

"What!" Remy lifted his hands defensively, "I approve of your methods!"

"Hold up the crazy train here..." I raised my hand, "So _you're_ allowed to bring random hussies into our house. But we're not allowed to do it amongst ourselves?"

"Katya."

"It's a valid question, Peter."

Logan let out a breath, "I don't have to put up with this shit. I'm a grown ass man, and grown ass men do whatever the hell they want. If I want to run a train on the (effing) Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders, I'll do it!"

"I'm confused," Jamie frowned and shook his head, "Why would you run cheerleaders over with a train?"

Storm sighed in defeat and sat down hard in the closest available chair.

"I object!" I jumped and slammed my hand down on the table. "This is an unconscionable contract!"

Pete gave Logan an apologetic look, "She watched_ Legally Blonde_ again..."

It's my comfort movie of choice right now, okay? I figure if Elle Woods can get into Harvard, there's no way Columbia will turn me down. Even though the darkness is growing exceedingly... dark.

"No reasonable person would adhere to your stupid rule. Because it's stupid, Logan."

"It ain't stupid, it's practical."

"I agree with Kitty." Rogue crossed her arms, looking slightly shocked that she said such a phrase out loud. "Most of us here are grown adults. You no longer have the right to tell us whom we can or cannot do."

Logan worked the muscles in his jaw and balled his hands into fists. "Fine." He seethed, "You wanna have your Roman orgies, I don't give a shit. Once you hit 19, you're on your own. But I don't want to hear anything about it, and I definitely don't want to_ see_ anything about it. And don't come whining to me when you get knocked up or syphilis or crabs or some shit."

"Crabs?" Jamie's face twisted up, "Like... crabs?" He pinched his hands, miming what I assume was supposed to be a crab.

Storm massaged her temples and let out a slow, even breath, "Meeting adjourned."

We all stood up and filed out of the room as quickly as we could, before Logan changed his mind and decided that we were no longer allowed to have Roman orgies.

Even though there was some perverse part of me, deep down, that really wanted to ask how the desk had held up.

This will definitely go down in mansion history as the weirdest meeting we've ever had.

Bar none.


	122. The Darkness

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

**Entry number one hundred and twenty-two**

The darkness is dark.

Dark and brooding.

I've decided to dye my hair black. Or maybe I'll bleach it and then dye it blue. No purple! Oooh, no! Purple with a pink streak at the side. And I could crimp the pink section! That would look so hardcore!

No, okay. I'm getting distracted.

Darkness.

It had officially been _way_ too effing long. And I know this because Remy has stopped teasing me about my uncertain future. He no longer finds it funny to ask if I'll need any help moving into my mom's house. Or planning how to rearrange the room once he moves in with Rogue.

Actually I think that one is more for Logan's benefit.

Anyway, I was sulking in my darkness at the breakfast table with my bag of _Cheetos_ as everyone else was going about their merry way, getting their happy cheerful, carefree breakfasts ready. I was sitting next to Jean, who had apparently surpassed the morning sickness stage and had moved onto human trash compactor stage. Which is to say that she is literally eating everything in her path. She's like Ms. Pacman without the ghosts to worry about.

She gave me a sympathetic smile as she smeared mayo on a bagel, "It'll come Kitty. You'll get it sooner or later."

I frowned and stuffed a _Cheeto_ in my mouth, "Later sucks."

Pete sat on the other side of me with his waffles and strawberries and Jean's eyes lit up. "Oh, those look good."

And honest to God, before Pete could even see what happened, his strawberries disappeared. Some people say they saw her tongue flick out like Toads, swallowing those strawberries up whole. I'm willing to bet that those people are lying, but I will say that it was almost instantaneous.

Pete shrugged at me and dug into his waffle as if nothing had happened. It's sad how desensitized we've all become to Jean's Pacman ways. "You should eat something more healthy, Katya. _Cheetos_ are not good for breakfast."

"They're orange." I showed him the bag. "Orange is a fruit."

"Amen sister." Jean said as she dipped some bacon into her mayo jar.

"_Oranges_ are fruit. Orange is a colour." Pete smirked, "Believe me, I'm an artist, I know all about colours."

"This_ sucks_!" I dropped my_ Cheeto_ bag on the table paying no attention to Pete's attempt at humour, "I just want to know. It's like a huge black hole. My future is a black hole."

"You're being dramatic." Rogue informed me from the counter as she buttered some toast for herself and Remy. "Not that this is news to anyone, I just felt like pointing it out."

"You're future's not a black hole Kitty, you're going to get in." Kurt added as he sat down across from me.

"Toast!" Jean's eyes lit up again, and she took Kurt's toast with blackberry jam off his plate. She took a bite and frowned, putting it back on his plate, "Too toasted."

Kurt just sat there staring at his toast, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do with it when Remy sat down next to him.

Jean eyed the toast on his plate and Remy gave her a hard stare, and I imagine he was thinking something like _I know you're pregnant, but I won't hesitate to cut you_.

She kept her hands to herself. I guess you don't mess with a street kid's food, no matter how house broken he is.

Rogue sat down next to Remy and passed Jean an extra slice of toast and Scott frowned from across the kitchen, "You shouldn't eat so much Jean, the book says you're supposed to gain weight slowly."

"Doctor Billy says my weight is fine." Jean snapped.

"Doctor Billy hasn't seen the way you eat."

"I know, right? I mean, I understand you're eating for two," Remy said with a smirk, "I just didn't realize that meant you and a football player."

"Doctor Billy told me to indulge my cravings." She said tersely.

"Think of the baby, Jean." Scott tried to reason with her, "Mayo and Oreos? That can't be good for the baby."

"That can't be good for anyone." Tabby mumbled.

"Woah, chill out there bro." Alex gave Jean a kiss on the top of her head as he stole an Oreo from her bag, "Let the little mamacita eat what she wants!"

"What kind of name is Doctor Billy?" I muttered from my darkness. "He sounds like a fake doctor. Like Doctor Phil. Have you checked this guys credentials?"

"Doctor Phil is** not** a fake doctor." Amara said seriously.

"Is that his first name or his last name?" Bobby wondered out loud.

Jamie chuckled from the seat he was perched on at the island, "What if it's both? His parents named him Bill Billy."

Everyone except for Scott laughed.

"Technically his name would be William Billy." Kurt commented, still clearly perplexed about his toast situation. "Which isn't _as_ funny."

"Wait, what?" Jamie's face screwed up in confusion, "Why would it be William? That doesn't make any sense."

"Bill is short for William." Illyana sat on the stool next to him and rolled her eyes, "Even I know this, and all of your American names are weird to me."

"No way, you guys are pulling my leg." He smiled and shook his head, "It wouldn't be William, it'd be Billiam."

"Billiam is not a name, Jamie." Rogue, who was clearly getting irritated by his... naivete.

"Sometimes names don't make sense like Jamie and James." Remy said between bites of his toast, "Sometimes they're obscure, like Richard and Dick."

"_What_?" Jamie gaped, "Now I know you guys are pulling my leg. There's no way that Dick and Richard are the same."

"You know that Hank's name is Henry, right?" Jubilee looked up from her Pop Tart. "And Tabby is Tabitha?"

"My name's Robert." Bobby smiled, "Not Bobert."

Jamie wrinkled his brow, "That explains all the junk mail we've been getting for Robert."

Bobby gaped, "Man! Come on!"

Jamie pointed to the unusually large stack of junk mail from the past week, which nobody had noticed looked unusually large until that very moment, and Bobby clomped over to skim through it and pick out everything addressed to Robert Drake.

"The last name didn't give it away?" He huffed.

"I wasn't looking at the _last_ name." Jamie said defensively.

"Betty and Elizabeth." Jubilee said to no one in particular, "And Betsy, that's Elizabeth too."

"That's a pretty name." Jean nodded as she smeared some mayo on her toast before licking the knife clean.

"Liz, Lizzie, Bitsy, Libby... Elizabeth is a very versatile name." Jubilee continued.

"I like Lizzie." Jean took a bite of her mayo toast.

"Marge and Margret." Tabby added.

"And Maggie." Jubilee pointed with her Pop Tart.

"Francis and Frank." Amara joined in on the name game and Jean gave a thoughtful nod.

"That's not a bad boy name." Jean muffled through her mouthful of food.

And then suddenly, a light bulb lit up in the midst of my darkness and I looked up from my _Cheetos_ bag quickly. "Jamie, What's my name?"

A sly grin crept across Alex's lips but he lifted his coffee mug to his mouth instead of saying anything. At least he's not _always_ stupid.

"Is this a trick question?" Jamie furrowed his brow.

"No. What's my name?" I said again, standing up and walking through the table, much to Remy's voiced chagrin.

He hates it when I walk through the table while he's eating. He claims I make his food taste weird, even though I insisted it's perfectly sanitary.

I mean, I don't have any real evidence to back that up, but I'm assuming it's probably okay. Remy's just being a baby.

Anyways, I ignored Remy bitching about the taste of his toast and crossed over to Bobby and the junk mail.

"Your name's_ Kitty_." Jamie shrugged, "I'm not stupid."

"No, I know you're not stupid." I shook my head as I focused on sifting through the junk mail, picking out a few_ Robert Drake's_ in the process. "But my name's not Kitty."

"It's not?" Jamie frowned.

I picked up the big envelope with the fancy Columbia seal in the corner and stared at it.

"_Katherine Pryde_." Jamie read over my shoulder, "Oh." It suddenly registered in his mind what I was holding in my hand and the blood drained from his face. "Oh..."

Pete came to a stop next to me and I felt him put a hand on my shoulder. "Is that-"

"Yes."

"I told you it'd come." Rogue said with a cocky grin, "Open it!"

"Wait, how long has it been sitting in this junk pile for?" Bobby frowned and Jamie shrunk down in his stool. Apparently, it had been there a while.

I was too shocked to really get angry. Even though it was about a day away from getting thrown away, lost forever, never to be received or read, I didn't even care.

It was there. It had finally come.

My future was in my hand. Literally. This isn't some strange metaphor or something, the fate of my... fate, was literally in my hand.

And when I realized this, I started to hyperventilate. Just a little.

"Shit, is she dying?" Alex asked from somewhere behind me, and I heard Scott berate him quickly.

"Katya, relax." Pete said calmly into my ear, slipping the envelope from my hands and tearing it open. He pulled the letter out and opened it up and placed it back into my shaking hands.

I could feel everyone's expectant eyes on me as I tried to calm my breathing, and Illyana sighed, "You are _so_ high to maintain..."

I pursed my lips and let my eyes slowly take in the contents of the letter. After about ten seconds of reading I sucked in a sharp breath and began prancing on the spot.

This is approximately the point where I blacked out. Not literally of course, but mentally. Out of sheer excitement, I mentally blacked out.

I can remember saying "Holy crap!" over and over again, and I can remember jumping into Pete's arms and smacking a big fat kiss on his lips.

I'm also pretty sure I kissed Bobby and Jamie. And Scott and Remy. And possibly Jean... and Illyana. I think I tried to kiss Rogue, but she wasn't having that.

What can I say, I was excited. I was drunk with excitement, and celebratory kisses totally don't count.

I think the fact that I kissed _Bobby_ is proof enough of that.

More importantly, I am no longer darkness. I'm a rainbow unicorn dancing on a ray of sunlight.

I am a college student. So I'm totally expected to be a little bit promiscuous now, even if it is just with kisses.


	123. 100 percent is definitely the limit

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. Thank you all for your hyper patience this past month. It was a crazy time in our lives, and Kitty and I just couldn't get our act together long enough to get this entry out. Please visit my profile for more information on the future of the blog. Or don't... whatever... :)

**Entry number one hundred and twenty-three**

I have some minor obsessive compulsive tendencies. I say minor, because I don't flick a light on and off 8 times before walking into a room or insist on everything facing in the north west direction. I'm not hardcore OCD. Just softcore. I'm softcore OCD.

I say all this because for the past week I've pretty much immersed myself in school. I have to have every single detail planned, every _i_ dotted and every _t_ crossed. Which is a little bit hard to do at this point. But I'm trying my darnedest.

It's exactly one hour and one minute from Bayville to Columbia University, provided there is no traffic, no construction and no wind.

See? I'm like _Rainman_ now.

And please, don't be a party pooper like Rogue, and ask "When have you ever known there to be no traffic in New York?"

I can phase through traffic, okay? Next issue please.

Anyways, this all being said, I've been pretty distracted all week. Which has affected my danger room performance slightly, much to Logan's... displeasure.

Which he voiced very clearly to me -and everyone else- this morning after our practice. Okay, so I might have accidentally blown the simulation, but it was totally an accident. And it was totally just a simulation.

It's not like anyone _actually_ lost a foot.

Besides, Remy was just being a baby about it anyways. Heaven forbid anyone mar his god-like physique, even it it was just his stupid foot.

"I'm sorry!" I said defensively when Logan gave me the stink eye, "I've just been a little bit distracted!"

"You almost blew my leg off." Remy pouted.

"Oh come on," I rolled my eyes, "You're such a drama queen."

"It was not real." Pete defended me, "There was no harm done."

"And what if it _had_ been real?" Scott crossed his arms and stared at me from behind his stupid Jordy visor.

"Well, if it _had_ been real, I probably would have been paying closer attention." I lifted my chin defiantly. Honestly guys, I get super distracted when I'm excited about something. It'll pass in a week or two, but in the mean time... maybe everyone should just avoid traipsing through a mine field. Mmkay?

"This is unacceptable." Logan grunted, "I expect everyone to be operating at 110%. No excuses."

"I think that 100% is the limit." Tabby commented. "I mean, you can't fill a glass 110%... you can't eat 110% of a sandwich..."

"Shaddap."

"I'm just saying-"

"I think you should shut 110% of your mouth." Alex rocked back on his heels and gave her a self satisfied smirk.

"Yeah well, I think you should go f-"

We all know what she was going to say, but Scott cut her off. "**Look**, obviously we need to focus on our _teamwork_. We need to trust one another with our lives. Would you trust everyone in this room with your _life_?"

Tabby jerked a thumb in my direction, "Even though crazy leather pants there had a lapse of judgment, I'd still trust her over frosted tips."

"Woaaah..." Alex held up his hands, "This blonde is 110% au naturale, babelini. And I have lots of women who can vouch for that." He winked.

I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit.

"Ewwwuh!" Amara voiced exactly what I was thinking.

"That's disgusting. Are you going to let him talk to us ladies that way, Scott?" Tabby-the-troublemaker inquired with her best straight face.

"Ladies?" Bobby snorted, only to be silenced by Jubilee's icy glare. Pun intended.

When Scott didn't say anything right away, Tabby scoffed, "This is ridiculous. Talk about nepotism-"

"Don't bring him into this, we all know what this is _really_ about." Alex crossed his arms and knit his brow, "You're just all bent out of shape because I won't... bend you out of shape." He smirked.

Again, ew. Seriously Alex.

"You think this is because I want to sleep with you?" Tabby let out a rather unamused laugh, "_Please!_"

Actually, I kind of think that Alex might be onto something there. Tabby doesn't exactly take rejection easily, and Alex has made it quite clear that he is not interested. Although I'm not 110% sure why...

"I'm sorry chicka, you're just not my type." He shook his head and Rogue choked on a laugh.

"Easy? Easy isn't your type?" She continued to laugh, and a few people laughed along with her. Including Logan. And myself. And Pete.

What can I say, it's not really a secret that Tabby is a little loose.

"I pretty much only date models." Alex shrugged arrogantly, "No offense." He added as an afterthought to every woman in the room.

"You're such a douche." Jubilee mumbled.

"Hey, don't hate the player. Besides, sometimes I slum it with super hot party girls." He gave me a wink, and I literally felt Pete tense up behind me.

Scott let out a sigh and rubbed a hand on his forehead, "Okay, could we please get back on track? We're supposed to be talking about teamwork-"

"Woah! Wait, what?" I took a step towards him and cocked my head, "What is _that_ supposed to mean? Why did you wink at me?"

"Jem, the night we met, you were wearing a bright pink mini skirt and throwing back a line of shots."

"So!" I crossed my arms awkwardly, not exactly enjoying everyone having that mental image of me. "That's not what I'm like _normally_. I was going through... stuff."

"First impressions make a big difference." He smirked, "Besides, you have the potential. That's all that matters."

"_Potential_?" I narrowed my eyes and positioned my body between him and Pete. It takes a lot to make Pete really angry, and Alex was definitely on the right track.

"Sure. You're nothing special now, but get a couple of drinks in you and you turn into a tomcat."

I will have you know that drinks do not turn me into a tomcat. Leather does. Dumbass.

It's probably a good thing I didn't say that out loud... it wouldn't have helped my case at all. Anyways, I was literally seeing red.

"Nothing special? _I'm_ nothing special? You think you can just walk in here with your blonde hair and your Hawaiian tan and your Uggs and designer jeans and that makes you _special_? You're a pretentious douchebag. You're not special. You're a dime a dozen. The only thing that separates you from the other douchebags is that your tan isn't sprayed on. Yet."

Everyone was quiet.

I'm sure everyone was also wondering if this was another "Kitty's wearing leather" incident. But it totally wasn't. Even though... I was kind of wearing my new uniform at the time. Totally unrelated, trust me.

"Bitches are a dime a dozen too, Jem." Alex said, with a little bit less cockiness than normal.

Logan put a hand on Pete's chest to stop him before he could lunge towards Alex and dismember him. He stared daggers at Alex, inclining his head towards the door with a growl, "You better go hit the showers."

Alex grunted and clomped off without a trace of his usual cockiness and the room fell silent.

"Way to go Miss crazy leather pants!" Tabby broke the silence and gave me a nod of approval.

I frowned and pouted to myself, because I don't like underhanded compliments. And that was 110% an underhanded compliment.

"Guys..." Scott pressed a finger and thumb into his eyes beneath his visor and shook his head, "I know Alex can be difficult to get along with."

"Difficult to get along with?" Rogue crossed her arms, "You know he called me fat. Right? That boy's lucky he's still walking straight, that's all I can say."

"He's got a whole hair cleansing system. He told me all about it at breakfast the other day, and then he told me it cost more money than I make in a month." Amara knit her brow, "I don't even make any money in a month."

"Yes!" Jubilee pointed at Amara and nodded, "He's told me about that too! He says it's extra gentle on his sun bleached locks and that he has to take good care of it since he's always in the salt water..."

"I think that boy's been sniffing a bit too much sunblock. Seriously. You're not on _the island_ anymore." Tabby snorted, "And if I have to listen to him talk about the waves in _So-Cal_ being way less tubular then the waves _back home_, I'm going to strangle myself."

"And stop referring to Hawaii as "the island". This isn't_ Lost_." Bobby added.

"He talked to me about his shoes for twenty minutes." Illyana frowned, "He told me they are called TOMS, and every time you buy them, they give a pair to a kid in Africa."

"As if that makes him socially conscious or something." Tabby concluded, "He probably only bought them because he saw Zac Efron wearing them in some magazine..."

"**Enough**!" Scott bellowed, and frankly, it caught us all off guard. "Alex is a member of this team now, like it or not. He's my brother, I'm the only shred of family he's got left, and he's not going _anywhere_."

Nobody said anything, so Scott continued.

"Now, I know he can be testing sometimes. But he's trying. He's not used to being in this type of environment."

"None of us were." Rogue frowned, "But none of _us_ make sexually explicit comments about Storm's bra size." Remy smirked and Rogue rolled her eyes, "Out loud."

"He grew up alone, thinking his whole family was dead. He's lived most of his life keeping people at a distance, just so that he wouldn't have to deal with losing anyone else. And then suddenly one day, he finds out that I'm still around. He came out of his comfort zone, he left the only home he's ever really known, just to be near me. He's _trying_."

"He's not trying very hard." Ray mumbled from the background and Scott let out a sigh.

"We've been working on setting up a system to help him get rid of some of his less charming attributes."

"What, like a zap collar?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A spray bottle?" Rogue smiled.

"... If it comes to that, maybe." He sighed again, "Just please... find some grace for him. I know he can do this. He just needs some people believing in him. And for what it's worth, I trust him with _my_ life."

Way to make us all feel crappy, Scott. I seriously doubt he'd ever stick up for_ me_ that way, but whatever. Besides, he did kind of have a point, Alex is a victim of circumstance. He's a douche because it's all he 's like the Jungle Book, Mowgli was raised by wolves. Alex was raised by douche bags.

He can't help it.

Scott totally guilt tripped me.

So after I got myself cleaned up, I made my way to the boys wing and hovered outside of Alex's door for a minute. Eventually, I knocked on the closed door and phased through after a grunt on the other side, which I took to mean as "come in."

When I stepped in the room, I knit my brow at the sight before me and froze.

"What are you _doing_?"

Alex looked up at me from his spot in the middle of his floor, surrounded by tools and instructions and a half build crib.

"You need an engineering degree to build one of these, I swear." He said, looking back at the instructions in front of him.

"You're building this for Jean."

"Well, I'm not doing it for myself." He muttered.

"Why would you do that for her?"

He shrugged as he continued to look over the instructions. "Because she's my sister now."

I forced down a swallow because holy crap.

Scott's guilt trip was_ really_ _working_.

I stared at him for a minute and then looked at the crib. "Why are you putting it together in _here_? I mean... how... are you going to get it to their house?" I inspected the closed door to try and gauge the width with my eye and Alex cursed.

He threw the instructions down and put his head in his hands.

"It's okay. I can help. I'll help..." I sat next to him on the ground, "We can just phase it right through the wall. It's no big deal."

He let out a sigh and looked up at me, "What do you want?"

No babelini. No Jem. No dudette or bunny or brah or anything.

I frowned, "Are you okay?"

He gave me an unconvincing smile, "I'm fine chicka."

I pursed my lips and looked at the mess of crib parts on the ground, "I shouldn't have been so mean."

"Is that an apology?"

I looked at him and worked the muscles in my jaw. "No, it's a statement of fact."

"Fine then. Stated." He looked back at the work at hand and frowned, "I'm kind of busy here."

I let out a breath and shook my head, "You've got that side on upside down."

Alex looked up at me, and then looked at the half assembled crib with his brow knit. "What do you mean? It doesn't matter which way it goes on."

I sat down next to him and pointed at the bottom of the side, "It has a plastic thing on it... it's a chew guard. So when the kid's teething it doesn't ruin the wood."

Alex stared at me, "How the hell do you know that?"

"Babysitting." I shrugged, "Plus, I like babies. I know stuff."

He let out a deep breath and began taking the crib apart. "Thanks." He didn't sound overly grateful for the fact that I'd just made more work for him.

"You act like a huge ass hole. And you say things that are _totally_ inappropriate." I blurted out. He stopped working and looked back at me.

"Like what?"

"Like that thing about my hair?"

He smiled and laughed to himself, turning back to his work on the crib, "It's true though." He worked quietly next to me for a few minutes before saying, "I know I don't belong here."

"Are you confiding in me?"

He shrugged, keeping his eyes fixed on the work he was doing.

"None of us really _belong_ here Alex. It's always a chore when someone new moves in. It doesn't help when they act like they're better than the rest of us."

"I don't act that way."

"You may not _mean_ to, but you do." I passed him a screwdriver and watched as he worked away at the crib. "Basically telling every girl here that they're not good enough for you."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, that's how it was received." I helped him flip the side of the crib over and reattach it. "Telling people they're _nothing special _is generally frowned upon."

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"Well that's how it was received." I snapped.

He worked quietly for a bit, neither of us saying anything, until finally Alex cleared his throat, "I suck with words. I'm good at being confident, I'm not good at being... nice."

"You don't have to be nice, just don't be mean."

He let out a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his face, "I'm sorry."

"Maybe we should just start over." I suggested, "Pretend that we met here. Instead of the guy I made out with in the corner of a karaoke bar, you'll be known as Scott's baby brother. And I won't be some... super, amazingly hot, drunken party girl who's totally irresistible,"

Alex smirked.

"I'll just be the genius soon-to-be Columbia student, who's a little dorky and listens to Weird Al and plays video games with Bobby."

"You just don't want me calling you Jem anymore." He laughed.

"It would definitely help the cause." I nodded.

"Okay, from now on, I'll think of you as the little college geek." He held out his hand for me to shake, "I don't find geeks attractive at all."

"Very nice." I smiled and shook his hand, "I don't find blondes attractive at all. Especially not _natural_ blondes."

"Just for future reference, maybe don't get drunk around me. It is pretty irresistible."

"I think I can manage that." I nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm still calling you Jem." He shook his head with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you are."

I can't seem to escape stupid nicknames.

Even my_ name_ is a stupid nickname. 110%.


	124. Anonymous tipsters suck

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'. Thank you all for sticking with me this far... please visit my profile for the latest blog update, update. And as always, Kitty and I would love some feedback... so feel free to review... ;)

**Entry number one hundred and twenty-four**

It's been a weird day. It's been one of those days, where when it's over, you sit back and reflect on it and think to yourself "...really?"

Allow me to explain.

This morning after breakfast, Professor Xavier summoned us all via brain messenger to his office. He has a really big office, so we're all able to fit in there comfortably. Although, we weren't exactly comfortable, because we were all struck by this sudden foreboding feeling that we were about to get into a boat load of trouble. It was probably the way the Professor Xavier was sitting behind his desk with his brow pinched and his hands steepled as he stared thoughtfully at his computer screen.

It could have also been the way Logan closed the door behind us and then stood in front of it, bouncer style, with his arms crossed and face straight.

Probably a combination of both.

The Professor sat silently staring at his computer screen for a good two minutes before finally looking up at his with an attempt at a lighthearted smile.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly. I don't enjoy holding impromptu meetings which impede on your daily routines, so I will try to keep this brief." He began, wheeling his way around the desk. "I received an e-mail this morning. The contents of which has brought to my attention some issues that have gone unnoticed, not only by myself but likely by all of us."

"I don't understand... an e-mail about us?" Scott furrowed his brow, "Who's it from?"

"The e-mail did not include any official means of identification by the sender, however I'm sure you'll agree that it's slightly obvious. The e-mail is a list of possible security concerns." He said as he wheeled his way back around the desk and pulled the e-mail back onto his screen. "Number one reads; Bobby's "Mutant's Do It With Powers" novelty shirt draws unnecessary attention to your institution. It is also obnoxious."

"Hey!" Bobby frowned, "That shirt was a _gift_."

"I was with you when you bought it." Kurt snorted and Bobby pouted in return.

"I didn't say who it was from."

"Number two; Anyone with the ability to understand and appreciate art can learn quite a bit about Piotr Rasputin's paintings. One could almost say it's as if you've invited the whole world into your mansion, simply by displaying a seemingly unimportant painting in an art gallery."

"Seriously?" I scoffed, "That's bullshit."

"Watch your language." Logan grunted, "But she's got a point. This guy sounds like a pretentious prick to me."

"It's true actually," Alex shrugged with his hands shoved in his pockets, "It could also give away quite a bit about Pete as a potential opponent. His stylization and his-"

"God, _shut up_." Tabby rolled her eyes, "You don't know jack shit about art. Art to you is those little hula girls that sit on your dash board and shake their ass every time you turn a corner."

"Number three;" Professor Xavier continued, stopping the fight from progressing beyond that point, "One cannot help but notice your penchant for allowing practically anyone stay under your roof. Three former Acolytes, a member of the Brotherhood and Ms. Frost had, or currently have, complete access to all your institute has to offer. Perhaps you should consider running a quick background check before agreeing to take them in. After all, you're not running a dog shelter for lost puppies."

"Magneto." Storm was the first of us to come to this conclusion. "This is from Erik, isn't it."

"See? I told you it was a pretentious prick." Logan smirked.

Professor Xavier set his mouth in a grim line and went on, "Number four; Leaving Remy Lebeau in charge of the security system was a wise move. However, while impenetrable to the naked eye, you should know that he's built himself a hole in the system which he uses at his discretion to sneak in and out unnoticed. You might as well just put bars on your windows and leave your doors unlocked and hope for the best."

We all turned to Remy and he stood there, with his mouth slightly agape before saying, "It's just a small hole..."

"You dipshit." Logan shook his head, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with that job."

"Yeah, but since you did... that kind of makes you the dipshit..." Remy grinned.

I can't argue with that logic. You're both dipshits.

"How could he possibly know that?" Storm shook her head with a frown.

"Number five;" Professor went on in response to Jean's question, "Your students can be quite beguiling, but it is in your best interest to remind them not to divulge any pertinent information while attempting to flirt. Perhaps you should tell them that_ any_ information could possibly be used against them, and that they should generally trust no one. No matter how dashing he might be."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Rogue let out a very unamused laugh.

Illyana knit her brow, "Beguiling?"

"Charming." Pete explained.

"_Attempting _to flirt? Giving out information? That's (effing) bullshit."

"Rogue!" Storm admonished quickly.

"It is!" Rogue said defensively.

"Maybe he wasn't talking about you." Amara said, clearly trying to play devil's advocate. Which is a super weird movie by the way, I don't suggest including it in your _Keanu Reeves marathon night._

"We didn't talk about the mansion _once_." Rogue snapped when Tabby and Jubilee chuckled Amara's lame suggestion. "Y'all can assume he was playing me for information, but that's bullshit too. Is it so goddamn hard to believe that I'm (effing) pleasant to be around? He's just bitter because I wasn't beguiled by _him_. (effing) geriatric. No offense Professor."

Everyone was silent.

Eventually Professor Xavier cleared his throat, "Number six; I'm unsure if your self proclaimed genius student is aware of_ Google_. But perhaps she should take a moment to consider that all of the information she shares about the institute on her blog, can be found by a simple search engine. Computer Science major?"

My eye started to twitch.

I could literally FEEL everyone's eyes on me as I sat there, wracking my brain for something to say in order to change the subject. Before I had the chance, Rogue let out a grunt,

"_Attempting_ to flirt?" She began again, "I don't attempt to flirt. I am a **damn** good flirt. Tell them Remy."

"Don't drag _me_ down with you, Jezebel."

"I'm pretty sure you're already_ down_." Kurt crossed his arms and glowered at Remy, "What with your security system holes."

Remy scoffed, "Logan props the back door open with a rock when he goes out for a smoke! He literally leaves the door wide open, on a nightly basis."

We all turned to Logan who sniffed, "Which would have been fine, if our security system had been impenetrable."

"It _is_ impenetrable." Remy frowned.

"Except to you?" Logan raised an irritated eyebrow.

"Well... I can penetrate anything." Remy smirked.

Cue the chorus of disgusted groans. Seriously Remy... I think you have a hidden mutant ability. The ability to take anything, and turn it into something dirty.

"Number seven; Perhaps the_ impressive one's_ talents would be put to better use upgrading your internet security. I have it on good authority that one of your girls downloaded a celebrity sex tape which housed a rather nasty Trojan. No pun intended of course."

"What?" Storm instantly looked over at us. Us being Rogue and I.

Seriously, WTF?

Before I could be outraged, her attention turned to Tabby and Jubilee, "Not only is that a huge security risk, but it's highly irresponsible!" She looked at Illyana and Amara and continued speaking, "That kind of filth is not tolerated around here."

"Sure, but it's fine when Logan over there gets his monthly issue of _Canadian Beavers_." Tabby snorted. "You're just upset that it was a _chick_."

"Who was it?" Storm demanded calmly.

"Why don't we just blame Jean. She's not here to defend herself... plus she's pregnant. Crazy hormones, am I right Scooter?" Tabby gave Scott a wink and his face grew red.

"What? No! It was_ not_ Jean."

"Maybe it was just an accident." Amara said quickly. "Those pop ups can be pretty confusing you know."

We all turned our attention to her and she turned the deepest shade of red I have ever seen. "I'm just saying..." She let out a whimper, "It all happened so_ fast_!"

"Great, so now we have a gaping hole in our_ virtual_ security as well." Scott sighed.

"It can be fixed! It's not a big deal!" Amara squeaked. "Right Kitty? It can be fixed!"

Alex sat down next to her with his arm draped across the back of her chair and a mischievous smirk on his face. "Sure it can, chikatita. All that _really_ matters now is: who was the star of this video, and do you still have a copy?"

Amara squeezed her eyes shut and let out a slow agonizing whine, reminiscent of the great Lucille Ball. Except... way funnier. Because come on...

Lucy never downloaded porn.

"Unfortunately, most of these issues are quite valid concerns." Professor rubbed his forehead with a sigh, "_Especially_ the compromised physical security to the Manor."

Remy rolled his eyes, "I'm telling you again, it's a tiny hole. Practically unnoticeable." He jerked his thumb towards me, "It's not like you could do a _Google search_ to find it..."

"Hey! Don't take your issues out my innocent blog."

Bobby held up a finger and knit his brow thoughtfully, "What kind of things do you talk about in this blog...?"

I panicked and maybe tried to rodeo clown a little bit.

"Did anyone else notice that Adam Levine cut his hair?" I asked, ignoring Bobby's question all together. "He looks like sex. Literally, like sex. If his eyes were blue, I'd probably crawl through the TV, _Ring_ girl style, and start making out with him on the spot. And in this fantasy, he wouldn't be weirded out by the strange girl trying to make out with him. He'd totally be into it. So it's probably a good thing that his eyes aren't blue." I chuckled awkwardly while everyone stared at me like I was some kind of functional moron.

"Do you actually think about these things before you say them...?" Rogue furrowed her brow, "Because that's actually kind of concerning."

"If this is what you talk about in your blog, I do not think it is a security risk." Pete said as he gave his head a shake. "Although it might be evidence against your sanity."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, "Rogue totally agrees with me, she's just too cool to admit it."

"Sure, Adam Levine is hot, but your whole thing with blue eyes is just weird." She smirked.

"Who is this Adam Levine?" Illyana shook her head with a frown, "Is he related to Avril?"

I chose not to comment, keeping my eyes focused on Rogue.

"You're just all sour because Grandpa Magneto called you out on your lack of flirting abilities."

"I can flirt, dammit! I_ can_!" She slammed her fist down on the arm of the chair she was sitting in. "And I_ wasn't_ flirting. If anyone would have been flirting it would have been you."

"Say **what**?" If my eyebrows had gone up any higher, they would have been in my hairline.

"He does have the blue eyes..." Tabby pointed out with a sly grin.

"I was not flirting with him. He was too busy drooling over Rogue to notice I was even there." I said matter-of-factly. "Also, he does not have black hair. Blue eyes do nothing for me without dark hair. Like Pete."

Seriously, if you're going to make fun of me, do it right.

Rogue grinned, "Like Prince Eric."

"Shut it."

"Who is Prince Eric?" Pete asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Nothing. No one. Talk about something else." I demanded.

No one listened of course. So while they were all making fun of me for having a crush on a cartoon Disney prince and the guy who plays Jesus in Mel Gibson's movie, I was commending myself for successfully rodeo clowning them. Sure, they were still making fun of me, but I figure it's the lesser of two evils.

The less they know about the blog, the better.

The first rule of blog, you don't talk about blog.

That didn't work, did it.

Anyways, now that it's out of everyone's minds, I'm sure they'll all forget about by next week.


	125. Farewell

The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author known as 'Kinetically Charmed'.

A short authors note if I may; First off, I'd like to thank the baby daddy of this story. Which would mean, the person who helped me think it up, and convinced me to actually start it and continue it when things were rough in the beginning... and then disappeared because they got really busy with work. Leaving me with this brain child of ours, all on my own.  
**_Starlight-2-Twilight_**. It's not like she disappeared completely, she hung around enough to give me GOLDEN lines as Emma Frost. That's right, S2T is the Emma to my Kitty. Pretty much everything Emma says, comes from S2T's brain.

Secondly, I'd like to thank the Godmother of this story. Who swooped in and picked up the slack when baby daddy started being too busy to give us attention. (I'm not bitter, chill out.) And she waved her magic wand and suddenly made me better at writing, and helped me think of countless ideas to keep this story going for as long as it did. I didn't get any glass slippers out of the deal though.  
There is a slight chance that I'm thinking of a different type of Godmother...  
Anyways, the Godmother of this story, the person I would leave it to, should something ever happen to me, is **_Lizzieturbo_**.

In fact, I've done just that. Lizzie and I have decided to switch seats for a while. She'll be in the driver's seat, and I'll be the backseat driver. Lizzie is continuing this story, six months in the future, through the viewpoint of Rogue. And I shall be there as well, writing for Kitty obviously. And giving her super awesome ideas.

So this is not a goodbye, this is a "Until we meet again".

My suggestion to you is to go out right now and add **_Lizzieturbo_ **to your author alert. Go ahead, I'll wait.

Lastly, I want to thank all of the reviewers throughout these 3 years. Without you guys, I wouldn't have had the strength to carry on. Your kind words, ideas and praise kept me going. You were the... prenatal vitamins in this very, very strange analogy, which no longer makes sense to me.

Kitty and I have a lot more in common than I'd like to admit.

Without further adieu...

**Entry number one hundred and twenty-five**

You know, my mom always used to say that life is like a box of chocolates; you never know what you're going to get.

That's not entirely true, that was Forrest Gump's mom. My mom always used to say things like, "Don't worry Kitty, you'll grow into your nose." So I couldn't really think of any wisdom nuggets of hers off the top of my head.

Anyways, the chocolates. That analogy also works with blogs you know. I mean, I started out this blog as a place where I could write out the dumb things that come into my head for a group of strangers. And it evolved into a place where I shared my world here in the mansion with you all. Where I shared my thoughts and feelings, and the innermost thoughts and feelings of those closest to me...

Which is exactly why I'm hiding in Pete's closet while I write this on my mini laptop.

But let's back up a tiny bit...

As I suspected, everyone forgot about the blog for a time. Remy was put straight to work at fixing his gaping security holes, Bobby was instructed to throw out any mutant related novelty t-shirts he had, and I was instructed to focus my "computer skills" on reconstructing our firewall and clearing up any viruses Amara's celebrity sex video left us with.

Oh, and just in case you were wondering; it wasn't even anyone cool. It was Screech, from_ Saved by the Bell_.

And no, I did _not_ watch it.

Anyway, I was pretty busy reformatting everything, and I'd basically locked myself in my room to finish with as few distractions as possible. About three hours in, I noticed my phone had begun to buzz more than normal. I checked quickly, and upon realizing it was just stupid e-mails, I stuffed it under my pillow and went back to work.

Seriously, you put your e-mail address down on ONE website and suddenly you're getting swamped by random junk mail for vitamins and like... sex toys and stuff.

Geeze.

So I worked for another couple of hours before noticing that I was getting pretty hungry. I closed up my laptop, tucked my cell phone into my back pocket and slipped out into the hall. On my journey down I got five e-mail notification vibrations.

I wasn't really looking forward to going through my junk mail file, so I tried my best to ignore my phone and continued on my way. I bumped into Amara as she was leaving the kitchen and expected her to gush another apology to me for making all this extra work for me. But instead, her eyes grew wide and she pressed her lips into a thin line, spinning around and hurrying away from me like I was infected with the plague.

Ray and Tabby were sitting at the kitchen table, huddled over Ray's smartphone, reading something apparently pretty damn funny, and I figured it had something to do with why Amara had acted all skittish.

"Hey." I mumbled, moving over to the fridge to search for a snack.

"Hey Kitty." Tabby grinned widely at me, "How's it going?"

"Not bad. I think I'm almost done, but I needed to stop for a snack." I settled for a banana and sat down at the island, trying my best to ignore Ray staring at me. "I hope you guys aren't torturing Amara too much, maybe she really did download it by accident."

"I was thinking of making pancakes." He announced suddenly which gained him a snicker from Tabby. "Did you want some pancakes, Kitty?"

I knit my brow slightly at the two of them while I peeled my banana, thinking they'd both fallen off their rockers. "No... I'm good, thanks."

Ray smiled, "I _bet_ you are..."

Before I could respond to Ray's super weird comment, Pete strode in and took the seat next to me. "Katya-"

"I bet Pete wants some pancakes..." Tabby chuckled, and the two of them giggled together like a pair of morons.

It was really nice to see Ray and Tabby broadening their peer horizons. Usually, Jubilee and Tabby are attached at the hip, and Ray pretty much follows Bobby around. Either that, or Jamie is following _him_ around.

I was kind of happy they found one another.

I smiled and was about to voice my thoughts on the moron pair, when I looked up at Pete and saw him staring daggers at them. Ray and Tabby noticed it too, and clammed right up.

"What's going on?" I frowned, "Why do you look like that?"

"Have you checked your e-mail lately?" He asked, keeping his frown fixed on Ray and Tabby.

"No." I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and set it on the counter, "I'm not really looking forward to it either, I've gotten like, a billion junk e-mails in the past few hours. It's getting ridiculous."

"I do not think they are junk mail." He looked down at me, "You should check."

I knit my brow at him, and then looked over to Ray and Tabby, who were both giving me that shit eating grin I have learned to associate with crap hitting the fan.

I grabbed my phone and pulled up my e-mails, relieved, and even a little bit excited to see that they were all notifications for comments on my blog.

For a split second, I felt like the most popular girl in the world.

And then realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

I looked up at Pete with wide eyes and then flicked my gaze to Ray and Tabby who were clearly enjoying the show. "Oh God."

"Bobby e-mailed it to everyone." Tabby answered before I could get the question out.

"... _everyone_?" I stood up, not really hearing her response due to the buzzing sound in my ears.

So, okay. There are probably a few people featured in this blog who would be anything but happy to learn of its contents. I mean, it was one thing when it was just this obscure, unknown... thing. It's entirely different when people actually start _reading_ it.

And reading what I said about them.

And reading the fact that I talked all about their secret love affair in a publicly accessible forum.

"Oh no." I reached out and clutched onto Pete's arm for dear life. "Has she read it?"

"Who?" He frowned at me as I skimmed through the comments for anything obviously from _her_.

"Remy couldn't have read it yet, because he's still working on the security. Right?" I looked up at Tabby and Ray, "_Right_?"

Ray shrugged and held his hands up, "I don't know where he is, but I don't think it really matters because he's going to find out..."

"Maybe Rogue is with him." I looked back down at my phone and continued sifting through the comments, "She hasn't commented on anything. She checks her e-mail like, once a day. I'll just hack in. I'll hack into her e-mail, and delete it. She'll never know. In and out. Wham, bam, thank you ma'am."

"And what it someone tells her?" Tabby asked with a condescending tone.

"I'll get Emma to erase her memory. She'd do it for me too." I spun around to head for the door and make a beeline for the nearest computer where I could begin my erasing, only to come face to ruby quartz glasses with Scott.

His face was pretty much the same color as the glasses.

It happens a lot, I know, but this time... this time it was serious.

"What were you _thinking_?" He began, taking a step towards me. "Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea-" He let out a breath and worked the muscles in his jaw, "I am not a robot-"

"A weakness analyzing robot." I corrected.

"Actually, I thought that was pretty accurate." Tabby interjected, which only gained her a sharp glare from behind his lenses.

"You made me look like some uptight, selfish... playboy!"

"_I_ made you look like that?" My eyebrows shot up and the way his nostrils were flaring let me know that I should not be making jokes.

"Nothing happened between me and Emma." He said, mostly to Tabby and Ray who were just drinking in the drama. "And I married Jean because I love her. Not because of her... condition."

Before I could formulate a response, Jubilee came to a stop behind Scott and called out, "She's in here!"

"Shit." I spat when Illyana, Kurt and Jamie hurried over to join Jubilee.

"You!" Illyana stomped over to me, "You are horrendous! You American smut... writing... person!"

"Oh boy, she's been reading the thesaurus again." I mumbled.

She put her hands on her hips, "Do not mock me. You are disgusting!" She looked up at Pete and shook her head, "Did you read what she wrote? About you?"

Of course she'd get all up in arms about the TINY sexual content. Like when you're watching a really good, deep and thought provoking movie and your dad walks in during the only sex scene.

But in this case I guess the sex scenes are with her brother, so I can see how she'd be slightly appalled.

"I glanced at it, but I do not have a problem with her writing about me. She is entitled to her own creative outlet."

"Of course he'd say that." Kurt rolled his eyes at Jamie, "She made him look like some rustic, cowboy, teddy bear, knight in shining armor hybrid." He looked back at me and frowned, "I'm barely in it! We're friends! We hang out all the time!"

"Not all the time-"

"I have like ten lines!"

"Yeah well, at least you don't smell like _cabbage_." Jamie muttered. "Which, by the way, is my cologne. And I didn't _go through the garbage._" He glanced at Scott quickly, "The test was just sitting on the top..."

Scott's face grew even more red with the effort it was taking him to contain his anger.

"The chapter is just called, Yowzah. That is it. It is offensive!" Illyana continued, "How can you even use such a word!"

I knit my brow at her, "Yowzah doesn't mean anything."

"Yowzah means _pancakes_." Tabby grinned.

Pete closed his eyes and shook his head, and I'm thinking he was probably reconsidering being on my side in this whole thing.

"Look, I'd love to stay and discuss this with you all. I really would, but I've got things to-"

"Vanilla?" Jean stopped in the doorway with a wild look in her eye, "My wedding was _vanilla_?"

I blinked at the pregnant woman before me, not entirely sure what to say. Sure, I _technically_ said her wedding was vanilla, but **I planned the thing**.

She should be thanking me.

"There's nothing wrong with vanilla, vanilla is good. Lots of people like vanilla." I raised an eyebrow at her, sort of shocked that THIS is aspect of the blog she has a problem with. Not the multiple times I stated how she's not my favourite person, or any of the Emma/Scott stuff.

Vanilla.

"You really skimmed over my bar scene, Jem." Alex said as he slipped past Jean and moved over to the fridge as if this incredibly odd scene unfolding in the kitchen was just commonplace. "You might not remember because you were pretty hammered, but you were all over me. Like... _all_-"

I put one hand on Pete's chest to keep him a fair distance away from Alex, and smacked Alex in the back of the head with my other hand. "Shut _up_!"

The room suddenly grew quiet, and I felt an icy chill run down the length of my spine. The crowd parted. And there, standing with her hands balled up into fists looking like a crazy person, was Rogue.

"_You_." She hissed.

"Rogue, relax." I said, holding my hands out in front of me in much the same way a person pleading for their life would do. "I can explain."

"You wrote about everything." She growled, "_Everything_!"

"I just needed an outlet! I couldn't talk to anyone about it, I needed a place to lay my thoughts out!"

"On the **internet**!" She shouted, "You made me look like a slutty little cock tease!"

"_I_ made you look..." I stopped myself. Still not the right time for that joke. Rogue obviously didn't think so either because she snatched the banana tree off the counter and hurled a banana at my head.

"What are you _doing_?" I screamed, ducking out of the way of the incoming banana bombs.

"Everything Kitty! My relationship with Remy!" She hurled the entire wooden banana tree at me. "Warren!" She grabbed the salt and pepper shakers which I managed to dodge. "**_Joseph?_**"

"To be fair, those last two weren't really relationships..."

"I'm gunna _kill_ you." She announced before lunging at me. I scurried around the island, putting it between our bodies as she glowered at me with a deadly gleam in her eye.

"You weren't supposed to read it!"

"Oh, but everyone else was?" She seethed, hopping onto the island to get at me the quickest way possible before leaping at me. I flinched, but let her phase through me before running in the other direction.

"Well I didn't expect everyone to read it at the same time!"

Rogue let out a frustrated scream/growl and snatched the mail off the counter to hurl at me. She was about to take another shot at tackling me when an arm circled around her midsection to keep her in place.

"Relax chere."

"Let go of me!" She shouted, struggling against him as hard as she could, "She deserves to die!"

"Sure, she's a little bit stupid. But you've never held that against her before." He said with a wry grin directed at me.

I gave him a sarcastic smile back.

"Did you**_ read it_**, Remy?" She craned her neck to look at him over her shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? I barely listen to what actually makes it past her mental filter and out her mouth. Why would I subject myself to the unabridged version?"

I rolled my eyes at him and he gave me a satisfied grin.

"She told everyone about your job at Walmart."

The grin vanished.

His eyes grew dark and piercing as he stared at me. Silently. Eerily.

"No. Wait. That is _so_ not the same thing as telling everyone. I kept that secret."

I swear I saw his eye twitch ever so slightly as he worked the muscles in his jaw and let his arm drop, giving Rogue the freedom to maim me. Pete stepped in front of Rogue and looked down at her calmly. Good ol' Pete. Voice of reason, Petey pie.

"You didn't read it either! Did you?" She glowered up at him, "That's too bad, I bet you'd really like the part where she described your first sexual encounter." She shot me a sour look.

Illyana voiced her disgust.

"I didn't describe _anything_. She's lying!"

"What about the night of Jean and Scott's wedding, when you described how you can phase clothes off in fairly good detail?"

Pete closed his eyes and tried really, really hard to still love me. I could just tell.

"Oh, you mean the night you and Remy got wasted and he proposed? And doubled over in laughter? That night?"

Rogue balled her hand into a fist and the grin disappeared from her face. "Yes. That was right before you went off to flirt on the balcony with that Wisdom guy, right?"

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"He had some pretty salacious little things to say to you that night, didn't he?"

Pete cut his eyes to me and I could see his loyalty to me fading fast. He wanted to read it. He didn't care about my right to a creative outlet anymore. Rogue had effectively disabled my shield.

"I told you all about my blog when I first started it and no even cared!" I said, going on the defense. "I begged you all to check it out, and everyone had better things to do with their time."

"That was back when you were talking about _People magazine_ and why gold lamé is disgusting! Not when you were writing embarrassing anecdotes about _us_!" Rogue tried to reach around Pete, who amazingly was still on my side for some reason.

"Embarrassing? Sure, I mentioned a few embarrassing moments, but I talked way more about all of mine! Choking on a strawberry? My horrible date with Lance where I got groped by an old man at a Disney movie and then came home and..." I looked at Remy and decided to gloss over the part where I went to his room for some pity sex. If no one else was willing to bring it up, then I was not about to go there. "Fake dating Remy. The leather pants week, ripping my leather pants in the bathroom of a seedy diner, the wall of jeans collapsing on me, breaking up with Pete and acting like an insane person. The threesome that Scott seems to think we had?" I looked at Scott with a frown, "Which totally did not happen, by the way."

"Oh please, you come out looking like this adorable little idiot!" Rogue threw her hands in the air, "Like a stupid little..."

"Koala?" Ray snorted and Illyana glared at him.

"I made out with Scott's baby brother, Rogue! You can't get much more embarrassing than that!"

She rolled her eyes, "Making out with Too-much-tongue is hardly the most embarrassing thing you've ever done."

"About that." Alex held up a finger, "I've never had any complaints before. I think maybe you were just too drunk to really appreciate-"

"I remember just fine. It's my mouth, Alex, not an ice cream cone. Okay?" I snapped at him.

"Emma didn't complain." He smirked and then looked back at Scott as if realizing something for the first time. The smile fell off his face and he looked at Jean, "Sorry..."

Jean closed her eyes and practiced what appeared to be soothing breaths. It could have been _Lamaze_. I'm not entirely sure what the difference is between the two.

"What's going on in_ here_?" Bobby stopped behind Jean with a frown. When his eyes found me, he smiled, "Oh."

"This is all your fault!" I growled, "Why would you do this!"

"Hey!" He held his hands up innocently, "If I have to get rid of my t-shirts... this is only fair."

"Fair?" I cried, snatching an orange off the counter and chucking it at his head with frightening accuracy.

"Misery enjoys company!" He complained, ducking behind the pregnant woman for protection.

"Don't blame him!" Rogue snapped at me, "Nobody forced your hand Kitty!"

And then the yelling started. Everyone was yelling, and pointing fingers, all angry over things they'd read in my blog. Generally angry at me, but some people had turned against one another.

It didn't stop until Logan shoved his way into the middle of the kitchen and shouted for everyone to shut the hell up. I thought I'd been saved! Surely, Logan would rescue me from this awful situation, right?

"Let's get one thing perfectly straight." He looked at me and knit his furry eyebrows, "I could build a desk. If I really wanted to, I could."

"Sex desk?" Tabby snickered, causing everyone else to snicker too.

"And I _didn't_ bang Frost."

"That's too bad. She really is a fox in the sack." Alex grinned smugly.

Logan growled and looked back at Alex over his shoulder.

"Woah, be careful Logan." Tabby warned with a very serious expression. "Kitty finds your growls sexy. You don't want to tease her, do you?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and smacked a hand over my face. Yep, I forgot about that one.

"Alright, I've had enough." Logan grunted, "Everyone, scram. I don't want to see your faces in here for a month."

"But it's the kitchen!" Kurt whined, "We have to eat!"

"Find somewhere else to eat." He snapped before looking back at me with a deep frown, "And _you_. No more blog. You're goddamn lucky I don't introduce your laptop to my fist, but since you'll be needing it for all the work you're going to be doing to make up for this shit, I'll let you hang onto it."

"It's not like-" He held up his hand to stop me from talking.

"Nothing. I'll be checking too, Bobby showed me how to use the Googles."

I was too upset to laugh at his misuse of Google. "For how long?" I pouted.

"Indefinitely. You hear me? I don't even want you on that Twitters thing."

Seriously Logan, you don't need to add an S to everything computer related. And I know you'll be reading this so... You can take that to the bank.

He jerked his thumb towards the door and I skulked out with my head hung low.

And that is how I wound up in Pete's closet, hiding from Rogue, and perhaps anyone else who is still a little perturbed.

Where I write for you, this, my last blog entry.

For now at least. I'm sure Logan will forget about this whole thing in a few months. There's no way he'll remember how to use _the Googles _for that long...

So, as you see, blogs are like a box of chocolate. You never know what you're going to get. Unless of course, you buy a box of chocolates that were all one flavor. But I digress.

Also, I think this chocolate analogy got away from me.

And so... I close this blog with one final anecdote, brought to you by the beautiful mind of Katherine Pryde;

How weird are flip flops, right? Shoes? No thanks, I'll just slip this piece of foam under my foot, barely separating my sole from the disgusting city street.

I'd sooner wear TOMS...

So long!


End file.
